ÑÒÐÀÑÒÜ ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑÒÈ È ËÞÁÂÈ
by Lady 1
Summary: Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èí
1. ÃËÀÂÀ 1 Òåìíàÿ ìåòêà

Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È ËÞÁÂÈ 

Àâòîð: Callisto Callispi 

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Lady (ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå: R 

Æàíð: Ðîìàí ( ñ óêëîíîì â äðàìó) 

Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè: Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà 

Îðèãèíàë: 

**Disclaimers:** Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã. 

**Âàæíî:** Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè. 

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå:** Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. 

***…* - ìûñëè. **

ÃËÀÂÀ 1: ÿ ìåòêà 

Áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà âîøåë â þ êîìíàòó, ëèøü ñëåãêà þ þ ÷åðíûìè ñâå÷àìè, ÷åðåç îãðîìíûå äóáîâûå äâåðè. Â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû, òîæå ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî, íî ãîðàçäî áîëåå þíîãî, ÷åì ïåðâûé. 

Ñ ïðèáûòèåì ýòèõ äâóõ ìóæ÷èí, òåïåðü êîìíàòó çàíèìàëè ñåìü ÷åëîâåê. ÿ ó âõîäà, òèõî ÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, îíè óâèäåëè îãðîìíûé ñòóë. Îíè íå ìîãëè âèäåòü ÷åëîâåêà, ÿùåãî íà ñòóëå. Îêîëî íåãî áûëè ÷åòûðå ñêðûòûå â ÿõ ôèãóðû, ïî äâå ñ êàæäîé ñòîðîíû. 

Ïîçàäè ÿòè ôèãóð áûëà ÿ ýìáëåìà íà ïëèòå èç Îíèêñà. Íà íåé áûëà âûðåçàíà ïîäïèñü: ÷åðåï ñ ìèíäàëåâèäíûìè ÿìè ÿ ãëàç, þùèõ êðàñíûì èç-çà ñâå÷åé, âñòàâëåííûõ â íèõ, ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûì ðòîì. Èç îòêðûòîãî ðòà ñêîëüçèëè çìåè. Ýòî áûë çíàê "åìíîãî Ëîðäà, Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Ïåðåä ýòèì æóòêèì ÷óäîâèùíûì ñèìâîëîì, êîòîðûé ÿÿë ñîáîé òàê ìíîãî çëà, ñòàðøèé ìóæ÷èíà ÿë ñ âûñîêèì òîðæåñòâåííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà åãî ëèöå. ÿ åãî ëèöî áûëî õîëîäíî êàê êàìåíü, ÷òî-òî áëåñòåëî â åãî õîëîäíûõ ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî, ïîõîæåå íà þ ãîðäîñòü è óâàæåíèå. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðîñòî ñëåãêà ÿÿ. Îí áðîñèë áûñòðûé ÿä íà ñâîåãî êîìïàíüîíà è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿòü ôèãóð ïåðåä íèì. 

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàë ñòàðøèé ìóæ÷èíà, - Ìîé ñûí òåïåðü ãîòîâ, - îí êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà è ñæàë ÿþ ðóêó âîêðóã åãî ïëå÷. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îáíàæèë åãî çóáû è ÿ ÿäîì â åãî êîìïàíüîíà. P> — þöèóñ Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàëà îäíà èç ñêðûòûõ ôèãóð. 

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿùåãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî, íî îíî áûëî ñêðûòî òåìíûì þøîíîì. Ýòà ôèãóðà î÷åíü íàïîìíèëà åìó äåìåíòîðà. 

— Íå ñóùåñòâóåò ñïîñîáà èçìåíèòü òî, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü, è òû è òâîé ñûí ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî íå áóäåò âòîðîãî øàíñà? 

þöèóñ îïóñòèë åãî ðóêà è îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñäåëàë ýòî âìåñòî íåãî. 

— Ñýð, ñî âñåì ïî÷òåíèå, ìû âñå ïîíèìàåì. 

Ïîâèñëà ÿ ïàóçà èç-çà ñìåëîñòè ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. 

— "îãäà âñå ïðåêðàñíî, ìàñòåð Äðàêî, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ ôèãóðà. - Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, íà÷èíàòü þ? – ñïðîñèëà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ôèãóðà, íåðåøèòåëüíî ÿñü ê ñòóëó. 

— Äààà… - ïðîøèïåëà ôèãóðà íà ñòóëå. 

Âñå æèâûå ñóùåñòâà â ýòîé êîìíàòå íåïðåäíàìåðåííîçàäðîæàëè. ÿ ýòîò îòâåò áûë íå áîëåå ÷åì ìàëåíüêèé øåïîò, îí áûë ñàìûì ãðîìêèì çâóêîì â êîìíàòå. Äðàêî ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî ÿ òèõîãî ãîëîñà ïî÷òè îêðóæàåò åãî. 

— Ä-äà, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàëà ôèãóðà â ïëàùå. Îñòàëüíûå òðîå íå ïîêàçûâàëè íèêàêîãî ÿ. – "õîäèòå, ñëóãè, - ñêîìàíäîâàë îí. 

Ýòè òðîå ñðàçó æå îòîøëè âëåâî è èñ÷åçëè. 

— Âû äîëæíû áóäåòå ÿãíóòü, ìàñòåð Äðàêî. Âû áóäåòå çàêëåéìåíû ëè÷íîé ìåòêîé "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà, ÷òîáû äîêàçûâàòü âàøó ïðåäàííîñòü åìó è äåëó, - ñêàçàë ìóæ÷èíà. 

Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî êèâàë. Îí çíàë ïðîöåññ þ. 

Âèäèìî çàáûâ î ñîãëàñèè Äðàêî, ÿ ôèãóðà ïðîäîëæèëà. 

— Ýòî íå ìåòêà ÿ ñìåðòè. Âû íå ïîëó÷èòü åå... âñå æå, - äîáàâèë îí ÿ àêöåíòà. - Âû íå äîëæíû ÿ î íàçîéëèâûõ ïðîôåññîðàõ èëè ñòóäåíòàõ, ÿùèõ èëè þÿ î âàøåé ìåòêå. Îíà íå áóäåò âèäíà íà âàøåé êîæå..., áóäóò òîëüêî ïðèñòóïû áîëè ÿ îò âðåìåíè. 

— Ñýð, - ñêàçàë þöèóñ, ïîäîøåäøèé ê ñêðûòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Îí, î÷åâèäíî, áûë ñåðäèò. - Âû íå ñîîáùèëè íàì îá ýòîì... ýòîì ÿâëåíèè! 

Îò ðåçêîãî ñìåõà çàäðîæàëà êîìíàòà. 

— Íó, þöèóñ, - ïðîøåïòàëà ôèãóðà. - "û îæèäàë, ÷òî ÿ ñîîáùó òåáå? Åñëè ýòî óñïîêîèò ÿ, ìàëü÷èê óæå çíàë. 

þöèóñ íàïðàâèë åãî ãëàçà íàçàä íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé íå âñòðåòèë ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä åãî îòöà. 

— "û çíàë è íå ñîîáùèë… - íà÷àë ñåðäèòî þöèóñ. 

Âîëäåìîðò ïðåðâàë åãî ïðåæäå, ÷åì þöèóñ ìîã çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó. 

— "û äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî ÿ äàæå ïðåäóïðåäèë ÿ çàðàíåå, ÷òî ýòîò þíåö áóäåò ÿâëåí ìîèì ïðååìíèêîì.

þöèóñ ÿ è îòîðâàë åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä îò åãî ñûíà. Îí ñæàë þñòü è ñæàë åãî ðóêè â êóëàêè, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü þ äðîæü â ãîëîñå.

— ß ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ÿ, ñýð. Ýòî èç-çà ìîåãî ñûíà, ÿ ëó÷øå åãî þ, ÷åì ïðåæäå... ïðîøó ÿ, ñýð.

— "û íå äîëæåí ãîâîðèòü ýòî, þöèóñ. Èìåííî òâîé ñûí äîëæåí ÿ, - îòâåòèë õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ. - Êðîìå òîãî, îí íå ÿ íè â êàêèõ ÿõ. Åñëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîëæåí áûòü ìîèì íàñëåäíèêîì, îí äîëæåí âûäåðæàòü ýòî... Áåç òâîåãî äóðàöêîãî ÿ. 'îðîøî, ìàëü÷èê, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? "û æåëàåòå äîêàçàòü þ ïðåäàííîñòü èëè ÿ îò… ÿ? - ÿãèâàë ñëîâà "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí.

þöèóñ íåëîâêî ÿ, ÿ âåñü åãî âåñ íà îäíó íîãó, ïîòîì íà þ.

Äðàêî çàìåòèë äèñêîìôîðò åãî îòöà, è åãî õîëîäíîé ñòðóåé óäàðèëî ÷óâñòâî ÿ.

— Ñýð, ÿ…

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ìîã îòâåòèòü, ïîõîæèå íà äåìåíòîðà ñóùåñòâà ÿâèëèñü â êîìíàòå ñíîâà. Íî íà ñåé ðàç îäèí èç íèõ íåñ ìàëåíüêèé êðóã ñ äëèííûìè îïîðàìè, ïîõîæèé íà ñòîë. Äðóãîé íåñ êî÷åðãó ñ êëåéìîì. Êî÷åðãà áûëà ñäåëàíà, êàê ïðåäïîëîæèë Äðàêî, èç ìàãíèòà. ×èñòî ÷åðíîãî. Îíà, êàçàëîñü, ÿãèâàëàñü ê ìåòàëëè÷åñêîìó êðóãó. þÿ ôèãóðà îñòîðîæíî íåñëà äðåâíèé ñâèòîê. Öâåò áóìàãè, Äðàêî ýòî âèäåë äàæå â ýòîì áåäíîì ñâåòå, áûë êîðè÷íåâûì, ñâèòîê ÿäåë óæàñíî ñòàðûì.

Ôèãóðû ïîñòàâèëè êðóã è êî÷åðãó ïåðåä ñòóëîì íà ÿíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðîâ. "îò, êòî äåðæàë ñâèòîê, ïîäîøåë ê êðóãó è êî÷åðãå. Îí ðàçâåðíóë ñâèòîê è çàáîðìîòàë ÿòèå íà ÿçûêå, êîòîðûé èñ÷åç ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Äðàêî ÿÿ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà ôèãóðà. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà èñïàíñêèé..., ñìåøàííûé ñî Ñòàðîé þ. Ðîäíîé ÿçûê Ñàëàçàðà.

Ñ îêîí÷àíèåì ÿ, "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí ÿÿ ñ åãî ñòóëà. Íåìåäëåííî, âñå øåñòü ÷åëîâåê, þÿ Äðàêî, îïóñòèëèñü íà êîëåíè.

— Íó, Äðàêî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ôèãóðà.

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - îòâåòèë Äðàêî íèçêèì ãîëîñîì. Îí ÿ ê êðóãó, åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü â óâàæåíèè, êàê è ó îñòàëüíûõ ôèãóð.

Ñâå÷à çàìåðöàëà è ïîòóõëà.

Ñðàçó, âñå ñêðûòûå ûå ôèãóðû ïîâåðíóëè èõ ãîëîâû ê íå ÿùåé ñâå÷å, ÿ ìåäëåííî èñïóñêàëà çåëåíûé äûì. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòè ÷åòûðå ñóùåñòâà çàïàíèêîâàëè. Äàæå òîò, êîòîðûé ÷èòàë çàêëèíàíèå ñäåëàë ïàóçó, îñòàíîâèâøèñü ñî âçäîõîì â ñåðåäèíå ñëîâà. Ôèòèëü ñâå÷è øèïåë ÿíûì ñâåòîì âìåñòî êðàñíîâàòî-îðàíæåâîãî, êàêîé áûë áû ó íîðìàëüíîé ñâå÷è ïîñëå ÿ. Ìàëåíüêèé ïó÷îê äûìà ÿ, ÿ ÿ â þ. ÿ ÿ. ÿ áûëà ïîõîæà íà îãîíü. Ïîñëå ïó÷îê äûìà ìåäëåííî èçìåíèë þ ôîðìó è èñ÷åç, êàê îáû÷íî äåëàåò äûì.

Äðàêî ñóçèë åãî ãëàçà. ÿ ñâå÷à? ÿ ÷åãî Ëîðäó Âîëäåìîðòó çàêîëäîâûâàòü ñâå÷ó? Íî Äðàêî â ÿùåå ÿ íå îáðàùàë íà ýòî îñîáîãî ÿ. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè âïåðåäè.

— Ïîñïåøè, äóðàê! - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò ãîðòàííûì ãîëîñîì.

— Ä-äà, ãîñïîäèí, - çàèêàëàñü ÿ ôèãóðà ñî ñâèòêîì.

Îí ïðîäîëæèë øåïòàòü ÿ è êîëäîâàòü íà òîì ñòðàííîì ÿçûêå, â òî ÿ êàê þöèóñ íåëîâêî ñìîòðåë âîêðóã. Äðàêî ñóçèë åãî ãëàçà. Îí âèäåë òó ñâå÷ó. Îí âèäåë òî, ÷òî ñ íåé ñòàëî. È åãî îòåö, êàçàëîñü, çíàë ïðè÷èíó åå ñïåöèôè÷åñêîãî ÿ. Åãî ëèöî ïîáëåäíåëî, è äûõàíèå ñòàëî ðâàííûì. Âîëäåìîðò çàìåòèë ýòî è ÿ íà þöèóñà íà êàêîå-òî âðåìåíè. þöèóñ ïðèêëîíèë ñëåãêà åãî ãîëîâó. Îãîíü âíåçàïíî ÿÿ â êðóãó. Îãîíü áûë ÿðîê è îáëèçûâàë â þþ òåìíîòó, ÿ åå. Îäíàêî îãîíü åäâà ëè ïîäàâàë âïå÷àòëåíèå òåïëîãî èëè äðóæåñòâåííîãî. Íåò, ýòîò îãîíü áûë ïðåäíàçíà÷åí ÿ ÷åãî-òî... íå õîðîøåãî, íå ìîðàëüíîãî... Ýòî áûë àäñêèé îãîíü, è äàæå Äðàêî çàäðîæàë. Àäñêèé îãîíü íå ìîã ÿòü òåïëîòû.

— Àõ, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ñëåãêà ÿ. - Îãîíü Ëîêè, îãîíü Ïðåñòóïíîãî ìèðà, ñàìîãî ÿâîëà, îäèí èç ñàìûõ ìîùíûõ îãíåé ÿ ÿ.

Äðàêî òîëüêî ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. Îí íè êàê íå ÿë íà õîëîä ýòîãî ìåñòà. Îí, êàçàëîñü, òîëüêî óâåëè÷èâàë õîëîä êîìíàòû.

— Èäè þäà, ìàëü÷èê, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ûé, ÿ åãî ê þ.

Äðàêî ÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîøåë, ÿ íå òàê ÿ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ÿ. Êàê òîëüêî îí ÿ íà ôóò îò ÿ, Âîëäåìîðò ïîøåë ê þ. Îí òîæå ÿ íåäàëåêî îò íåãî. Äðàêî îïóñòèë åãî ãëàçà. Îí íå ÿ âñòðåòèòü ãëàçà "åìíîãî Ëîðäà - àêò óæàñíîé è.

Âîëäåìîðò ÿÿ.

— ß þ ÿ, ìàëü÷èê? – ñïðîñèë îí íàäìåííî. - "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå íàâðåæó òåáå, ïî÷åìó òû ÿ? "û íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî íåïðàâèëüíîãî è ÿåøü òó æå þ íåíàâèñòü ê ÿçíîêðîâêàì, êàê ÿ. Ìû ìíîãèì ïîõîæè, ïî÷åìó òû äðîæèøü â ñòðàõå, êàê þò ìíîãèå èç ìîèõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé?

Äðàêî ÿë åãî ãîëîâó. ÿ åãî ïîëüçû, îí ÿë íà ëèöå êàìåííûé õîëîä è òü, ÿ îí íå ìîã ñêðûòü ãíåâ, ÿÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ.

— ß... íå þñü, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿñü, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü åãî ãîëîñ. Âîëäåìîðò ÿÿ åùå ðàç. Äðàêî ñêëîíèë åãî ãîëîâó åùå ðàç. - Êàê ÿ ìîãó ÿÿ òîãî, êòî äàæå íå ïîêàçûâàåò ñâîå ëèöî? – ïðîáîðìîòàë ñåáå Äðàêî.

— ×òî ýòî áûëî? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò ïðåçðèòåëüíûì òîíîì.

— Íè÷åãî, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí.

Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, è Äðàêî ïðèêóñèë åãî ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå ÿ. Ýòî ñóùåñòâî òîëüêî äðàçíèëî åãî. Äðàêî íå ìîã âûäåðæèâàòü òåõ, êòî ñ÷èòàëè ÿ ëó÷øå íåãî. Äàæå åñëè Âîëäåìîðò áûë "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí, è, íå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí áûë åãî íàñëåäíèê, Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíîå è õîëîäíîå îòâðàùåíèå ê íåìó.

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàë ÿãêèé òîíêèé ãîëîñ. Ýòî çâó÷àëî ñëèøêîì íå ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. Âîëäåìîðò ÿ ê ôèãóðå, ÿ ãîâîðèëà ñ íèì. Ôèãóðà îòîøëà íàçàä, íî íå ñîãíóëàñü. Îäíàêî äðîæü äîìèíèðîâàëà â åãî ãîëîñå. - ß çàêîí÷èë ÿ. Âñå, ÷òî íàì íóæíî - 

— Äà, äà, ÿ þ! - ïðåðâàë Âîëäåìîðò íåòåðïåëèâî. Îí ÿë þ ðóêó è ÿíóë åå ôèãóðå. - Äàé ìíå êèíæàë.

Íåìåäëåííî, ôèãóðà äîñòàëà èç åãî îäåæä êèíæàë è âðó÷èëà åãî îñòîðîæíî Âîëäåìîðòó, ÿÿ ëåçâèåì ê ñåáå.

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàë îí.

Âîëäåìîðò ÿë êèíæàë çà ÿòêó. Îí íàêëîíèë åãî ãîëîâó, ÿñü êèíæàëîì. Äðàêî, èç þáîïûòñòâà, ïîñìîòðåë òîæå. Îí áûë äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, êèíæàë áûë êðàñèâ. Íà ÿòêå áûë ãåðá Ñëèçåðèíà, î íà òîíêîì ñåðåáðå. Ëåçâèå, êàçàëîñü, áûëî ñäåëàíî èç ñàìîãî êðåïêîãî ìåòàëëà âðåìåíè Ñàëàçàðà, âîçìîæíî æåëåçà, íî îíî áûëî ïîëèðîâàíî, âåëèêîëåïíî ÿ, äàæå â ýòîì òóñêëîì ñâåòå. Äåðæà åãî, ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Ñàìûì ñïåöèôè÷åñêèì â ëåçâèè, òåì íå ìåíåå, áûë ôàêò, ÷òî íà ëåçâèè áûëà âûðåçàíà ÿ, ÿÿ íà êîíöå. Ýòî, îäíàêî, íå ðàçðóøàëî ëåçâèå: îíî ÿäåëî íå ìåíåå îñòðûì.

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà, íå òàê ëè, ìàëü÷èê? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò ãîëîñîì, â êîòîðîì, êàçàëîñü, áûëî ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå ÿ è ãëóáèíû. Íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà îò Äðàêî, Âîëäåìîðò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. - ß íå þ äâàæäû.

Äðàêî ÿ èç ñâîåãî ïîëó-òðàíñà è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó.

— Èçâèíèòå, ìîé ëîðä. Äà, ýòî - îñîáåííûé êèíæàë.

— Åãî èñïîëüçîâàë ñàì Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí, - íà÷àë Âîëäåìîðò ñ íåáîëüøîé èçäåâêîé â ãîëîñå. - È îí èñïîëüçîâàë åãî, ÿ ãîðëî òðåì ÿçíîêðîâêàì, âîññòàâøèì ïðîòèâ íåãî.

Ïîñëåäîâàëà ÿ ïàóçà. Íà ñåé ðàç ïàóçà ÿ. Äðàêî áûë îñîáåííî óäèâëåí. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí, îäèí èç ×åòûðåõ Âåëèêèõ Îñíîâàòåëåé, êîãî-ëèáî óáèë, äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî îí èìåë þ ÿçíü ê ìàãëî-ðîæäåííûì.

Äàæå ñêðûòûå ôèãóðû êàçàëèñü èçóìëåííûìè ýòîé íåîæèäàííîé þ.

Âäðóã âíåçàïíî, áåç ÿ, Âîëäåìîðò ñâîåé ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé çàäðàë ðóêàâ åãî ÷åðíîé îäåæäû, è, êèíæàëîì â åãî ðóêå, îí ðàçðåçàë ñâîå ÿñòüå. Ïîñëå îí ïîãðóçèë êèíæàë ãëóáîêî â åãî êîæó, ÿ òèõèé âçäîõ, îòîäâèíóë íîæ â ñòîðîíó.

Ìãíîâåíèå âñå îøåëîìëåííî þäàë, äàæå ñóùåñòâà, êîòîðûå çíàëè, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ÿ êðîâü ñèëüíî ïîáåæàëà âíèç åãî ÿÿ, ÿñü â åãî îäåæäó è ÿ íà þ, ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, à ïîòîì âñå ñèëüíåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàçðåçàííûå âåíû íà÷àëè èçëèâàòü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå êðîâè.

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñêàçàëà îäíà èç ôèãóð ÿííûì òîíîì.

— Âñå õîðîøî, - ñóìåë âûãîâîðèòü îí.

Äðàêî èçóìëåííî ÿë.

— Ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, 

Îí çàìîëê, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò ÿíóë åãî þ ðóêó. Îí ïîøåë ê þ â êðóãå. Îí çàíåñ ñâîå êðîâîòî÷àùåå ÿñòüå íàä îãíåì è ïîçâîëèë êðîâè ìåäëåííî êàïàòü â ÿ. Îäíà ÿ ÿ êðîâè óïàëî â îãîíü. Îíà çàøèïåëà, ÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå øåïîòà è äèàëîãà çìåè è ÷åëîâåêà.

ÿ. þÿ ÿ.

Êàï, êàï. Äâå áóñèíêè êðîâè îäíîâðåìåííî óïàëè â îãîíü.

ÿ ïîòðåñêèâàëî è øèïåëî. Âñå ýòî ÿ âñå æèâûå ñóùåñòâà â ýòîé êîìíàòå ìîë÷àëè.

Ïîñëå åùå íåñêîëüêèõ êàïåëåê êðîâè, óïàâøåé â îãîíü, Âîëäåìîðò ìåäëåííî óáðàë ñâîå ÿñòüå.

— Âñå õîðîøî?! – ðåâåë îí. Åãî ãîëîñ îïðåäåëåííî íå áûë áîëüøå òèõ èëè ñëàá. Îí çâó÷àë ïîäîáíî ëüâèíîìó ðåâó. - Çàêëåéìèòå ÿòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó ìîåé ìåòêîé ïðåæäå, ÷åì âñå ÿ!

— Äà, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - òóò æå îòâåòèëè ôèãóðû. Îäèí èç íèõ ÿ ê þ ñ êî÷åðãîé è ÿíóë åå â ÿ, â òî ÿ êàê äðóãîé ñûïàë òóäà ÷åðíûé ïîðîøîê. ×åðíûé ïîðîøîê ÿë è ÿ â æèäêîñòü, îíà íàãðåëàñü è ñòàëà øèïåòü.

ÿ íà ñâîé áåçðàçëè÷íûé âèä, Äðàêî íà÷àë ïàíèêîâàòü. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîëó÷åíèå ìåòêè "åìíîãî Ëîðäà ïðèíåñåò ìíîãî áîëè. Êëåéìî áûëî ïî÷òè â òðè ðàçà áîëüøå ÿ åãî áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà. Î ÷åì îí ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ÿ, òàê ýòî î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàåò ñ åãî ñïèíîé, è ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà 'îãâàðòñà áóäóò äåëàòü, îáíàðóæèâ ýòî. Äàìáëäîð áûë çîë íà Ñëèçåðèí è îñîáåííî íà ÿòûé êóðñ ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà íà òóðíèðå "ðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ.

— Ïîäîéäè, ìàëü÷èê, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ÿ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ïîäîéòè áëèæå ê þ.

Äðàêî ïîøåë âïåðåä áåç ñëåäà ÿ. Îí ÿ Âîëäåìîðòó, êîòîðûé ñæèìàë ñâîå ÿñòüå, ÿñü îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå. Åãî ðóêè áûëè â êðàñíîì.

— ß ãîòîâ ê ìåòêå, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî îò÷åòëèâî, ÿ â ñòîðîíó êëåéìà.

— Ýòà ìåòêà áóäåò íà âàøåé ñïèíå. Ñíèìèòå ïëàù è þ îäåæäó, þþ âàø òîðñ, - ñêàçàëà ôèãóðà, ÿ êëåéìî.

Äðàêî ñóçèë åãî ãëàçà è ÿë, íå ÿñü ñ ìèíóòó. Ïîñëå, ìåäëåííî, îí ðàññòåãíóë ñâîé ïëàù è áðîñèë åãî ñçàäè. Íèæå íà íåì áûëà ÿ ðóáàøêà, è åå îí òîæå ÿë. Åãî ãðóäü è ñïèíà áûëè îòêðûòû.

— ×òî-íèáóäü åùå? - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ôèãóðå.

— Åñëè âû äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíû, ÷òîáû ïåðåíåñòè áîëü, âû ìîæåòå ÿ ÿòü. Åñëè íåò, âû ìîæåòå ñòàòü íà êîëåíè, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü è ïðåðâàòü ïðîöåññ, – îí îïóñòèë êëåéìî â îãîíü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è ïðîâåðèë, ÿë ëè ÷åðíûé ïîðîøîê. - Âû äîëæíû ïîìíèòü, ÷òî ìîé êîìïàíüîí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîãî ñïîñîáà îáðàòèòü ïðîöåññ, è âû íå ïîëó÷èòå âòîðîãî øàíñà. Åñëè ïî âàøåé âèíå ïðîöåññ ïðîéäåò ñ îøèáêàìè è êëåéìåíèå áóäåò íå ïðàâèëüíûì, âû áóäåòå ïîäâåðãíóòû íàïàäêàì îò âñåãî ñîîáùåñòâà ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè, ÿ ìåòêà ñòàíåò ìåòêîé âàøåãî ïîçîðà. "àê ÷òî ÿ þ âàñ ñíîâà, âû áóäåòå ÿòü èëè ñòàíåòå íà êîëåíè?

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îí áóäåò äóðàêîì, åñëè ñäåëàåò òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë ÷åëîâåê. Êàê îí ìîã ïîêàçàòü ñëàáîñòü? Íåóæåëè îí ÿ áû ïåðåä ëèöîì áîëè?

— ß áóäó ÿòü, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿ ñêðûòü ñâîé ãîðäåëèâûé òîí.

àÿ ôèãóðà, ÿ äåðæàëà êëåéìî, êèâíóëà. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê ñïèíå Äðàêî. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÿÿ, ãîòîâûé ê þ ÿ÷åãî êëåéìà ê åãî êîæå.

Ôèãóðà ïîìåñòèëà ÿþùåå êëåéìî åìó íà ñïèíó. Ìåòàëë øèïåë, ÿñü ê êîæå ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿþ ÿþ áîëü. Îí ñæàë çóáû è ÿæåëî çàäûøàë ÷åðåç íîñ, íå ÿ îòêðûòü ðîò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿÿ, ÷òî åñëè îí ýòî ñäåëàåò, òî çàêðè÷èò. Îí ñæàë êóëàêè è çàñòàâèë ÿ ÿòü, ÿ åãî êîëåíè äðîæàëè. Î, ÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíà. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè ñòèñíóòû òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îí ìîã âèäåòü áåëûå òî÷êè ïåðåä ëèöîì.

Îí äóìàë, ÷òî õóæå óæå íå áóäåò, ïîêà êëåéìî íå áûëî ïðèæàòî ê åãî ñïèíå ñèëüíåå.

- Áîæå… - ÿ îí â àãîíèè. Åãî ñëîâà áûëè åäâà ñëûøíû. Îí ïðèêóñèë åãî ãóáó òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî èç íåå ïîøëà êðîâü, íî îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî, êðîìå ìó÷èòåëüíîé áîëè.

Íàêîíåö, êàê áóäòî àíãåë ÿ íàä íèì, àÿ ôèãóðà óáðàëà êëåéìî ñ åãî ñïèíû. Îí âûäîõíóë è ñíîâà âäîõíóë. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðèëèâ ñëåç áîëè ê åãî ãëàçàì, íî ñîõðàíèë èõ â ñåáå. Îí íå ìîã ïîêàçàòü þ ñëàáîñòü!

Áîëüøèíñòâî óæàñíîé áîëè óøëî, íî åãî ÿ ëîïàòêà ãîðåëà, êàê áóäòî ÿ ñ ÿäîâèòûìè çóáàìè ïðîðâàëà åãî êîæó. Äðàêî âäîõíóë åùå ðàç, áëàãîäàðíûé, ÷òî õóäøåå áûëî çàêîí÷åíî.

Ãîëîâà Äðàêî áûëà âñå åùå îïóùåíà, íî ãëàçà åãî áûëè çàêðûòû óæå íå òàê ïëîòíî, è äûõàíèå ïðèõîäèëî â íîðìó. Îí íå çíàë äî ñèõ ïîð, ÷òî îí íå äûøàë áîëüøèíñòâî ïðîöåññà. Âäðóã æåñòîêèé ñìåõ ïðîíçèë âîçäóõ.

— Áðàâî, - çàõëîïàë Âîëäåìîðò.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Èç ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà âñå åùå øëà êðîâü, íî îí íå ïîêàçûâàë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ÿ îò ïîòåðè êðîâè. Îí ÿ âîïðîñîì, êàê "åìíûé Ëîðä áûë âñå åùå â ÿíèè õëîïàòü, êîãäà åãî êðîâü áûëà þäó.

— ÿþ, Äðàêî. ß ñäåëàë õîðîøèé âûáîð. "û - äîñòîéíûé ïðååìíèê. Áîëüøèíñòâî ìàëü÷èêîâ òâîåãî âîçðàñòà êðè÷àëè áû èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îïóñòèëèñü íà êîëåíè, - íàñìåøêà òåïåðü áûëà î÷åâèäíà â åãî ãîëîñå, êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë þ øóòêó. – 'î÷åøü òû ýòîãî èëè íåò, ÿ êðîâü òåïåðü â òåáå. "û çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó ÿ ðàçðåçàë þ êîæó? ÿ ÿ, ìàëü÷èê, ÿ ÿ. È ÿ ÿ, êîíå÷íî. "åïåðü, êîãäà ÿ è Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà êðîâü òå÷åò â òâîèõ âåíàõ è öâåòåò â òâîåé äóøå, íåò íèêàêîãî ÿ. Äàæå åñëè òû íå çàõî÷åøü ñòàòü ìîèì íàñëåäíèêîì, ÿ ñóäüáà ðåøåíà. "û áóäåøü þùèì "åìíûì Ãîñïîäèíîì! "û äîâîëåí òåïåðü, èëè íåò?

Äðàêî ÿ ïðîãëîòèòü ýòó ïîõâàëó è ôàêò, íî íå ìîã. Ïðåñòóïíîå íàìåðåíèå áûëî â ãîëîñå, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèë ñ íèì. Äðàêî óâàæàë Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî ñèëó, íî îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ÿ ÿòü ýòîìó ñóùåñòâó. ×åðò âîçüìè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî îí òåðïåë áîëü, â òî ÿ êàê îí ñèäåë â ñâîåì êðåñëå, ÿÿñü Áîãîì.

*ß áóäó Ãîñïîäèíîì,*- ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ïðî ÿ. *×åðò ÿ ïîäåðè, ãëóïûé þäîê.*

— ß î÷åíü ðàä, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí, - ñóìåë îí þíóòü. – Ýòî ÷åñòü ÿ ÿ.

ûå íàïðàâèëè èõ ãîëîâû ê Äðàêî, êàê è åãî îòåö. Îíè ïðåêðàòèëè äûøàòü îò ñìåëûõ ñëîâ ýòîãî ìàëûøà.

Íî Âîëäåìîðò ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü.

— "âåðåí, òàê è áóäåò, - ÿ Âîëäåìîðò.


	2. ÃËÀÂÀ 2 Íàçàä â Íîðó

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady (ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 2: Íàçàä â 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ÷èõíóë, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê êàìèíó Äóðñëåé ñ Àðòóðîì "èçëè ïîçàäè. 

— Íîðà! — ñêàçàë îí ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áðîñèë â îãîíü êðóæåííîé ïîðîøîê. Îí ÿÿ íà þÿ ìèñòåðà "èçëè, ìàøóùåãî åìó. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ ÿùèì èç-çà çàñîñàâøåãî åãî êàìèíà. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ÿë òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, îí ÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáûé àðîìàò ïèðîãà â äóõîâêå. 

Îí ÿ, óâèäåâ ñâîèõ äðóçåé, ÿùèõ íà ÿííîì ñòîëå â êóõíå "èçëè. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðèëè. Ìèññèñ "èçëè ìûëà ïîñóäó, è êîãäà îíà î÷èñòèëà þþ è îïîëîñíóëà åå, îíà óâèäåëà þÿ Ãàððè, ÿùåãî èç êàìèíà. 

Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó. 

— Ãàððè! — çàâèçæàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà âñòàëà ñî ñòîëà è ïîñïåøèëà ê íåìó. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè, ñòàðèê, — ñêàçàë Ðîí "èçëè, ÿñü ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì. 

— Ìíå æàëü, äîðîãîé, ÿ þ, ÷òî êðóæåííîé ïîðîøîê ÿçíûé. Êàê ïðîøëè òâîè êàíèêóëû, Ãàððè? Âåñüìà íåïëîõî, ÿ þñü? — íàáðîñèëàñü Ìîëëè íà Ãàððè ñ âîïðîñàìè, ÿÿ åãî. 

— Î, ìàìà! — ñêàçàë ñåðäèòî Ðîí. — "û çíàåøü ýòèõ Äóðñëåé. Ñêîðåå ÿ ÿ ïî êâèääè÷ó âûãîíèò Êðóìà, íåæåëè îíè áóäóò ìèëû ñ Ãàððè! — ÿ îí. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ÿ, è Ìîëëè ïîäòîëêíóëà åãî ê ñòóëó, îíà ñóðîâî ÿíóëà íà Ðîíà. 

— Ðîíàëüä "èçëè! Êàêèå óæàñû òû ãîâîðèøü! 

Ðîí ïðîñòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Ýòî ïðàâäà, ñïðîñè Ãàððè. 

Ãàððè íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîòàùèëà åãî çà ðóêó. 

— Ãàððè, òû óæå êóïèë âñå ÿ øêîëû?  

Ãàððè ïî÷òè íå ñëûøàë âîïðîñ Ãåðìèîíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàðåëêà ÿ÷èõ ñîñèñîê ÿâèëàñü ïåðåä íèì. 

— Åùå íåò, Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå óñïåëà îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óñëûøàëè ÑÂÈÑ"! Èç êàìèíà. Èç íåãî âûøåë î÷åíü èñïà÷êàííûé Àðòóð "èçëè. 

— Ïðèâåò, ïàïà, — ñêàçàë Ðîí. 

Ìîëëè ïåðåñåêëà åå ðóêè íà ãðóäè è âçäîõíóëà, ÿ ÿïêó è ÿ ìóæà. 

— Ïàõíåò ïèðîãîì, Ìîëëè? — ñïðîñèë Àðòóð, áëàãîäàðíî ÿñü. 

— Äà, äîðîãîé. Î Áîæå, ÿ þñü, ÷òî ñàæà íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî çàïà÷êàëà ìåáåëü, — îíà çàêîí÷èëà ÿ è ÿíóëà íà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé åë ÿùèå ñîñèñêè è ãîâîðèë ñî ñâîèìè ÿìè. Åå õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå áûñòðî óìåíüøèëîñü, êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæà. — ×òî çà äåëà ó ÿ ñ Êîðíåëèóñîì Ôàäæåì, Àðòóð? Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ñîòðóäíè÷àåò ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî, ÷òîáû íå ñëûøàëè Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà è Ãàððè. 

Àðòóð âçäîõíóë è íà ìèíóòó îïóñòèë ëèöî â ðóêè. 

— Íå ñåé÷àñ, Ìîëëè. Ïîæàëóéñòà, äåòè... 

Ìîëëè ÿäåëà íà þÿ òðèî è ÿ óëûáêà ÿâèëàñü íà åå ëèöå. 

— Îíè íå âñåãäà áóäóò äåòüìè, Àðòóð. Îíè äîëæíû çíàòü. — Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, è îíà íàõìóðèëàñü. — Ýòî ðåáåíîê ÿ – Äðàêî? – åìó òîëüêî ñåìíàäöàòü, è îí óæå ÿùåí. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ìîëëè, — òèõî ÿë Àðòóð. 

— Ýòî íå áóäåò òàéíîé âñåãäà, òû çíàåøü. Äàìáëäîð èìååò øïèîíîâ. ß íå ìîãó íå äóìàòü, êàêîå óæàñíîå áóäóùåå ó ýòîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà… 

— Ìîëëè, ÿ ñêàæó ÿì, êîãäà þ, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû çíàòü. Êðîìå òîãî, îíè íå ëó÷øèå ÿ ñ òåì ìîëîäûì ÷åëîâåêîì, — îòâåòèë Àðòóð òâåðäî. 

Ìîëëè âçäîõíóëà. Îíà ïðîâåðèëà ïèðîãå â äóõîâêå. 

— 'îðîøî, Àðòóð. 'îðîøî. 

— Ýé, Ìàìà! Ïèðîã ãîòîâ? — ïðîêðè÷àë Ðîí. 

— Åãî íå áóäåò, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, åñëè òû ïðîäîëæèøü ÿòü ÿ. Íå õîðîøî îêàçûâàòü äàâëåíèå íà òåñòî, — îòâåòèëà Ìîëëè. — ß íå þ, ïî÷åìó Ôðåä è Äæèííè âûáðàëè  ìóêó Quik-Rise. Ðàçâå îíè íå çíàëè, _Homgreen__'__s_ ëó÷øå ÿ ïèðîãîâ? — ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà.

Ãàððè ÿ. 

— Ìèññèñ "èçëè, ãäå áëèçíåöû è Äæèííè? Ìèñòåð "èçëè ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè áóäóò çäåñü… 

Íà äóõîâêå ñðàáîòàë òàéìåð, è ìèññèñ "èçëè çàñóíóëà ðóêè â äóõîâêó è âûíóëà ïèðîã. Îíà äîñòàëà âîñõèòèòåëüíûé è îãðîìíûé ïèðîã. Îí áûë âèøíåâûé. 

— ÿ ìû áóäåì îäíè, ÿ þñü, — Ìîëëè âçäîõíóëà, ÿ ïîñóäó. Îíà äàëà òàðåëêó Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíå, Ðîíó, Àðòóðó è ñåáå. Îíà îòðåçàëà áîëüøèå êóñêè ïèðîãà ÿ êàæäîãî èç íèõ, ÿ ñåáå ïîñëåäíåé, è îíè ðàçðóøèëè þ ïîâåðõíîñòü âèëêàìè. 

— À ãäå îíè? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì âèøíåâîãî ïèðîãà. 

Ìèññèñ "èçëè âûòåðëà ñâîé ðîò ñàëôåòêîé è íà÷àëà ÿÿòü. 

— Ïåðñè ðàáîòàåò â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, îí î÷åíü ÿò ñåé÷àñ, — ñêàçàëà îíà, — ïîñëå ÿ "åìíûì Ëîðäà… 

Âíåçàïíî õîëîä îêóòàë þ êîìíàòó. Âñå íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðåêðàòèëè æåâàòü, ÿÿ â ñâîè òàðåëêè. Àðòóð áðîñèë íà Ìîëëè ÿä, êîòîðûé ïðåäóïðåäèë åå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèòü. "èøèíó íàðóøèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ìèññèñ "èçëè, à ÷òî Äæèííè? È Ôðåä ñ Äæîðäæåì? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ìåäëåííî, ÿ æåâàòü ïèðîã. 

— Î! — âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ÿ èç òðàíñà. Äðóãèå, êàçàëîñü, ñäåëàëè òîò æå ñàìîå, ÿ çà ïðåðûâàíèå òèøèíû. Îíè âñå ñëåäîâàëè îáðàçöó è ÿëè âèëêè. — Íó, â îáùåì, áëèçíåöû ïîøëè â Êîñîé Ïåðåóëîê ñ Äæèííè. Îíè ñòðåìèëèñü ïîïàñòü â èõ ìàãàçèí øóòîê,_ Ïðè÷àëû Âîëøåáíèêîâ _, à íå â ìàãàçèí ìèññèñ Ìàëêèí, ÿ þ. 

Ãîëîñ Ìîëëè èìåë íåìíîãî íåîäîáðèòåëüíûéòîí. 

— Ìàìà ÿëàñü, ÷òî áëèçíåöû áóäóò ðàáîòàòü íà Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå ÿ íà  Ôàäæà, íî îíè ïðîäîëæèëè äåëàòü øóòî÷íûå ïàëî÷êè è êîíôåòû, — ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí Ãàððè. 

— Îíè ïîøëè ïîìî÷ü âûáðàòü Äæèííè þ îäåæäó. Îíà __ íà øåñòîì êóðñå, — ÿâèëà Ìîëëè ãîðäî, â òî ÿ êàê Àðòóð õèõèêàë. — È øåñòèêóðñíèêè ìîãóò èäòè íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë â ýòîì ãîäó áåç ÿ ñòàðøèõ, è ïðîøëûå 2 ãîäà íå áûëî ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. — ×åòûðå ãîëîâû ðàçâåðíóëèñü ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ, è ìèññèñ "èçëè ïîêðàñíåëà. — Î Áîæå, ÿ ñêàçàëà ýòî âñëóõ? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. — ß… îõ, âû áû âñå ðàâíî óçíàëè ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, — äîáàâèëà îíà îæèâëåííî, ñïåøà îòêóñèòü ïèðîã. 

— Ìàìà, ýòî ïðàâäà? Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí. 

— Íåò… äà. ß îáåùàëà Äàìáëäîðó ñîõðàíèòü ýòî â òàéíå, íî èç-çà âîëíåíèè, ÿçàííîãî ñ ïðèåçäîì Ãàððè è âûðîñøåé Äæèííè, ýòî áûëî… — ÿëà îíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà õèõèêàíüå. 

— È êàê òåïåðü ÿ çàïîëó÷ó ïàðòíåðà? — ñïðîñèëà îíà â øóòêó. 

Ìèññèñ "èçëè ÿäåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó è óêóñèëà ïèðîã. 

— Ðîí, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîéòè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé?  

—?! — âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, ïîêðàñíåâ. — Ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? 

— Íå òåïåðü, Ìîëëè, — íà÷àë Àðòóð, íî æåíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëàåãî è ïðîäîëæèëà. 

— À ïî÷åìó íåò? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ñåðüåçíî. — Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ÿ äåâî÷êà, è ñòîèò òîãî, ÷òîáû òû åå ïðèãëàñèë. Äåðæó ïàðè, îíà áóäåò êîðîëåâîé áàëà. 

"åïåðü íàñòàëà î÷åðåäü Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû ïîêðàñíåòü. Ñ òî÷êè ÿ Ãàððè, îíà íåìíîãî ðàññòðîèëàñü îò ÿ Ðîíà, íî îíà ïðîñòî óëûáíóëàñü è òîëêíóëà Ðîíà ëîêòåì. 

— Íå ÿ, Ðîí, ÿ íå ïëàíèðîâàëà èäòè íà áàë ñ òîáîé, — îíà äîáðîäóøíî óñìåõíóëàñü è îòêóñèëà íåìíîãî ïèðîãà. 

—_ Ñìîòðè,_ ÷òî òû ñäåëàë, Ðîí, — ñêàçàëà Ìîëëè. — "û ÿë þ ñïóòíèöó! 

Àðòóð õèõèêíóë. 

— Ëàäíî, Ìîëëè, äàâàé ïðåäîñòàâèì ÿì âîçìîæíîñòü ñàìèì âûáèðàòü ñâîèõ ñïóòíèêîâ. 

Ïðîáèëî ïîëäåíü. Áëèçíåöû è Äæèííè íå ÿÿëèñü âïëîòü äî ïîçäíåãî âå÷åðà. Ñ âîëíåíèåì è ùåáåòîì ïî ïîâîäó ðàçâëå÷åíèé íà ÿ êàíèêóëû, îíè ÿâèëèñü âî âñïûøêå ñâåòà. Áëèçíåöû ïîçâîëèëè òðèî è Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåòü èõ ÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê â ñâîé ìàãàçèí øóòîê, è îíè íèêàê íå ìîãëè ïðåêðàòèòü áëàãîäàðèòü Ãàððè, êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîêîíå÷íî, çà ãàëåîíû, êîòîðûå ïîëîæèëè íà÷àëî ýòîìó. 

Áëèçíåöû êóïèëè Ðîíó íîâûå ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè. Îíè òàêæå ïîáåñïîêîèëèñü, ÷òîáû êóïèòü îäåæäó Äæèííè, ÿ áûëà ïîñëåäíåé ìîäîé âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, âåäü èõ ñåñòðà ÿÿëà èíòåðåñ ê ìîäå è þ, êàê è ìíîãèå äåâî÷êè åå âîçðàñòà. Îíè òàêæå êóïèëè ìëàäøèì áðàòó è ñåñòðå ÍÎÂÛÅ êíèãè, à ïîñëå îíè óáåæàëè â èõ ìàãàçèí. 

Êîíå÷íî, Ìîëëè áûëî þáîïûòíî, ãäå îíà ÿëè äåíüãè, è ïîñëå äëèòåëüíûõ ðàññïðîñîâ áëèçíåöû ðàññêàçàëè åé îá èíöèäåíòå íà "óðíèðå "ðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ è î òîì, êàê Ãàððè ïðåäëîæèë èì äåíüãè. Îíà äàëà èì ñëîâî, ÷òî íå ñêàæåò íè Ðîíó, íè Äæèííè î ãàëåîíàõ... ÿ èõ ïîëüçû. 

Âûõîäíûå ïðîøëè çíà÷èòåëüíî áûñòðåå, ÷åì äåòè ÿëèñü, è ñêîðî îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ ïîøëè â ìàãàçèí øóòîê è îñòàâèëè Äæèííè, Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà îäíèõ. Îíè çàêîí÷èëè äåëàòü øêîëüíûå ïîêóïêè ÷àñîì ðàíüøå. 

"ðèî ìíîãî ãîâîðèëî. Ýòî íà÷àëîñü ñ áåñåäû î _Vortex__ Version 3000__: Ìîëíèè Áóäóùåãî _[ðå÷ü èäåò î ìåòëå, _çäåñü è äàëåå ïðèì. _], èëè êîðîòêî - Version 3000. Äåòè ÿëèñü, óëûáàëèñü, õìóðèëèñü è ïî÷òè ñåðäèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà ïî ãëóïûì ïðè÷èíàì, íî ðàçãîâîð ïåðåøåë íà þ òåìó, è ñòàëî î÷åíü òèõî. Áåñåäà çàøëà î êðåñòíîì îòöå Ãàððè, è îí íà÷àë âûêëàäûâàòü ñâîè ÿ ïî ïîâîäó Ñèðèóñà. Îíè áûëè â ìàãàçèíå îäåæäû, ÿ íà ðîñêîøíûõ ÿõ â ãîñòåâîé ñåêöèè ìàãàçèíà, â òî ÿ êàê Äæèííè ÿëà øêîëüíûå ÿäû. Áëèçíåöû êóïèëè åé â ýòîì ãîäó âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå. 

— ß íå þ ýòîãî, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè. — ß þ â âèäó, ÿ íå ãîâîðèë ñ íèì ñ àâãóñòà. ß ïðîáîâàë ïèñàòü åìó, íî ïèñüìà âîçâðàùàëèñü ñ îòâåòîì: 'ÿÿ ïîçæå, Ãàððè. Ñ÷àñòëèâî, Ñèðèóñ.' ß þ â âèäó, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí îòâåòèò áûñòðî, íî îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë. ß íå õî÷ó ÿ èäèîòîì èëè ÷åì-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, íî îí äàæå çàáûë ïðî ìîé Äåíü ÿ! — Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è áåçó÷àñòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà âû÷óðíûå ìàíòèè ðîçîâîãî öâåòà. — ß þñü, Ôàäæ èëè êòî-íèáóäü, êòî ñ íèì ðàáîòàåò, íå äîáðàëèñü äî Ñèðèóñà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà íà ñòóë ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è þùå ïðåäëîæèëà ðóêó. 

— Íå ÿ, Ãàððè. Ñèðèóñ î÷åíü õèòðûé, è ÿ óâåðåíà, åñëè áû åãî ïîéìàëî ìèíèñòåðñòâî, òû óçíàë áû ýòî îò Äàìáëäîðà.  

—? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñêåïòè÷åñêè. — Êàê óçíàë áû Äàìáëäîð? Èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå, Ãàððè, Ôàäæ è Äàìáëäîð äåëèëè «ñôåðû» [ëó÷øèé ñèíîíèì ïðèäóìàòü ÿ!] è äðóãîé ìóñîð. — Ðîí ïåðåñåê ðóêè íà ãðóäè. — Ïîçâîëü ìíå ñïðîñèòü ÿ, Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó Ôàäæ ñêàçàë áû ÷òî-íèáóäü Äàìáëäîðó?  

— Î Ðîí, — ñêàçàëà ñåðäèòî Ãåðìèîíà. — Íå áóäü òàêèì ïåññèìèñòîì. " Äàìáëäîðà åñòü øïèîíû. þïèí, Ôèãã, äàæå Ñíåéï.  

Ðîí ôûðêíóë. 

— Î, äà, Ãåðìèîíà, âðîäå êàê __ çàñëóæèâàåò ÿ. 

— Ýòî òàê, Ðîí, — ïðåðâàë åãî Ãàððè. — Ïðàâäà, ÷òî îí èìååò þ Ìåòêó, è ÷òî ìû çíàåì íå âñå äåòàëè, êàê îí ÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà, êîãäà áûë íà òåìíîé ñòîðîíå… — Ðîí âçäðîãíóë îò èìåíè "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà, — íî Äàìáëäîð ÿåò åìó, è ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî ÿ ÿ.

Ðîí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ýòî è ñêàçàëà ÿãêî: 

— Ðîí, Ñíåéï - æåñòîêèé è ïðîòèâíûé ÷åëîâåê… 

— Êóñîê äåðüìà, — äîáàâèë Ðîí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïî÷ëà íå çàìå÷àòü åãî þ è ïðîäîëæèëà ãîâîðèòü òèõèì ãîëîñîì:

— Íî îí ñïàñàë æèçíü Ãàððè, Ðîí. Ïî÷åìó îí äåëàë áû ýòî, åñëè áû ðàáîòàë ? È íå áóäåì óïîìèíàòü, ÷òî îí è Ñèðèóñ þ÷èëè ïåðåìèðèå, åñëè âåðèòü ñëóõàì, êîòîðûå ÿ ñëûøàëà â Ñîïðîòèâëåíèè. 

Ðîí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî áûñòðî çàêðûë åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ê íèì ñ÷àñòëèâî øëà Äæèííè. 

— ß çàêîí÷èëà! — ùåáåòàëà îíà. 

**** 

Áåñåäà, ÿÿÿ íåñêîëüêèìè ÿìè ïðåæäå, âñêîðå áûëà çàáûòà, è äåòè ñíîâà áûëè âåñåëû. Îíè øëè ÿäîì â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå, ñ÷àñòëèâî ÿ ÿíè÷íîå ñ þ ìîðîæåíîå. Âîëøåáíèö è âîëøåáíèêîâ áûëî íà óëèöå íåìíîãî. Äåòè êàêîå-òî ÿ îáñóæäàëè ïðè÷èíó ýòîãî, íî Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî â ãîðîäå áûë î÷åíü ÿðíûé ïåâåö, êîòîðûé ÿ ðàçäàâàë àâòîãðàôû è ïîäïèñûâàë ôîòîãðàôèè. Î, åñëè áû Ãèëäåðîé Ëîêíàðò óñëûøàë ýòî!

— Ñêàæè, Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ïîéòè â çîîìàãàçèí? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí,  øåäøèé ìåæäó Äæèííè è Ãàððè. 

— Çà÷åì? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. 

— "û ìîãëà áû ÿòü Êîñî… íåâàæíî, _ þ_ ñîâó.  

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìðà÷íåëà è ïîëîæèëà îäíó ðóêó íà ñâîå áåäðî. 

— ß äóìàëà, ÷òî _ þ_ Êîñîëàïóñà! 

Ðîí ïðîñòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë ýòîãî. ß… 

— ×òî? — ðåçêî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà Ðîíà. Íå óñëûøàâ íèêàêîãî îòâåòà, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü â íàïðàâëåíèè, â êîòîðîì ñìîòðåë Ðîí, è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. — Ãîñïîäè, Ðîí! 

Ýòî _Vortex__Version__ 3000: ÿ _. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûëà ÿ ÿ ÿ ìåòëà. Ðîí îòêðûâàë è çàêðûâàë åãî ðîò î÷åíü ïîäîáíî ðûáå. 

Ãåðìèîíà þ ðàçîçëèëàñü îò ìûñëè î ãëóïîé ìåòëå, è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, çàìå÷àë ëè îí åå. Îí íå çàìå÷àë. Ãëàçà Ãàððè áûëè ïðèêëååíû ê Ìîëíèè, è îí ÿë êàê è Ðîí ñ âûðàæåíèåì ÿ è ÿ íà åãî ëèöå. 

Äæèííè òîæå áûëà âåñüìà ðàçäðàæåíà. 

— __! — âçîðâàëàñü îíà. Îíà ÿíóëà Ðîíà çà ðóêè, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî ïåðåìåùàòü íîãè, íî îí íå ÿ. 

— "éäè, Äæèííè! — áóðêíóë îí, íå ÿ ãëàç îò ìåòëû. 

"îãäà, êîãäà Äæèííè ñîáèðàëàñü òîëêíóòü Ðîíà, äâåðü ìàãàçèíà ñ àòðèáóòàìè ÿ Êâèääè÷à îòêðûëàñü. Èçóìëåíèå ìàëü÷èêîâ áûñòðî ñìåíèëîñü íà êèñëîå âûðàæåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óâèäåëè, êòî âûøåë, íåñêîëüêî ÿÿ î ÷åì-òî. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Îí ÿ è áîðìîòàë ñåáå ÷òî-òî, ÿ áðîâè. Íî êîãäà îí óâèäåë Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è Äæèííè, ÿÿùèõ íà îáðàçåö íîâîé ìåòëû, åãî âçâîëíîâàííûé ÿä áûñòðî ÿ, è åãî ãóáû ñëîæèëèñü â þ óõìûëêó. 

— Îòëè÷íî, ïîñìîòðèòå, êòî çäåñü - Ïîòòåð è "èçëè. — îí ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó. — _ òû._

Ãåðìèîíà ÿäåëà íà Ðîíà è îáðàòíî íà Äðàêî. 

— Êàê ëåòî? ß óäèâëåí âèäåòü ÿ çäåñü, "èçëè, ÿ êàê âñåãäà, ÿ þ â âèäó íà ÷òî-òî íå òâîåãî ÿ, — ÿãèâàë ãëàäêî ñëîâà Äðàêî. Åãî áëåäíûå ãëàçà ëåíèâî áðîäèëè ïî Ãåðìèîíå ïðèñòàëüíûì þùèì ÿäîì, þÿ ââåðõ è âíèç. — ÿ ó ÿ ÿ, Ïîòòåð. ÿçíîêðîâêà è íèùèé âîëøåáíèê; ýòî, ÿ, ñàìîå òî, íå òàê ëè? 

— À ÿ ó ÿ ÿ? Âåäåøü çàáàâíûå áåñåäû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì? — ÿ Ãàððè. 

— èìååøü â âèäó, Ïîòòåð? — ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî. Â åãî ÿäå ÿâèëàñü òüìà. Åãî âûðàæåíèå èñêðèâèëîñü, îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñ ïðåäåëüíîé þ. 

— "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ þ â âèäó. Ïîëó÷èë êàêèå-íèáóäü ñïåöèàëüíûå óðîêè îò òâîåãî... ý-ý-ý,_ ÿ_? — Ãàððè ñêàçàë ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàë Äðàêî, íî íèêòî èç òåõ íåìíîãèõ þäåé, êîòîðûå øëè ïî óëèöå. Êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îí ðèñêóåò, ÿ ýòî. Îí íå èìåë íèêàêîãî ÿ î òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî äåëàë ëåòîì, íî ñ îãðîìíûì ðîñòîì èíòåðåñà ÿ ê ÿì, îí ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îíè ïðèëîæèëè ðóêó ê äåëàì "åìíîãî Ëîðäà. 

Ëèöî Äðàêî ñòàëî åùå áîëåå æåñòîêèì. Íî ïîñëå ïàóçû îí ÿ è ÿ. Îí ïåðåìåñòèë åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÿ áûëà óæàñíî èçóìëåíà è ñåðäèòà. Îí âèäåë, êàê îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îíà çàìåòèëà Äðàêî, ÿùåãî íà íåå. 

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü? — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà ðàçäðàæåííî. 

— "û âûðîñëà, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà þþ Ãåðìèîíó åùå ðàç, ÷óâñòâåííî ÿ ñâîè ãóáû. Ïîñëå îí ÿ ÿäîì â Ðîíà. — "û ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ÿ "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà áåç ñòðàõà, "èçëè? À êàê ó ÿ äåëà ñ ýòèì, Ãðåéíäæåð? 

Ðîí ñ÷èòàë äî ÿòè, â òî ÿ êàê Äæèííè çàèíòåðåñîâàííîþäàëà çà ÿùèì. 

— Ìàëôîé, òîëüêî óéäè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðîí ðåøèò óáèòü ÿ, — ìèëî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ÿ íàä íåé è ÿ ñ ïîñëåäíèì ÿäîì â åå ñòîðîíó. 

— ×òî, âñòàëà íà þ ñòîðîíó? Çàùèùàåøü ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð? ß þ ÿ, ÿçíîêðîâêà. — îí ñëåãêà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è óøåë â ïåðåóëîê. 

Ðîí ÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ÿ èäòè çà Äðàêî, íî Ãåðìèîíà ýòî çàìåòèëà. 

— Ïðåêðàòè, Ðîí. Èãíîðèðóé ÿ. Îí ïðîñòî èñïîð÷åííûé èäèîò, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, íåáðåæíî ÿ åå ñóìêè. Îíà, êàçàëîñü, äóìàëà, ÷òî ññîðà íå áûëà ÷åì-òî âàæíûì. 

— Êàê áûòü òàê ãëóïà?! — çàêðè÷àë Ðîí íà íåå. Îí íåìåäëåííî ÿò, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíîå, òàê êàê óâèäåë, ÷òî ãëàçà åãî ñåñòðû çàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè. — Ïðîñòè, Äæèííè, — ñêàçàë Ðîí, è âåñü ãíåâ âíåçàïíî ÿ èç íåãî. 

— Ïåðåñòàíü, Ðîí, — ñêàçàëà ÿãêî Ãåðìèîíà, ÿÿ åãî ðóêó. — Ïîéäåì òóäà, ãäå íå òàê ìíîãèõ þäåé, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÿÿ íà î÷åâèäöåâ, þùèõ ÿçûêîì, þùèõ ãîëîâû èëè óäèâëåííî þþùèõ. [_Çäåñü àâòîð ïðîòèâîðå÷èò ñàìà ñåáå – òî ó íåå þäåé íà óëèöå íåò, òî âäðóã èõ _] 

**** 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ÿãêî ÿÿ, ÿ ïðîõîä â ñòåíå ïåðåóëêà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé. Îí ñëàâíî ïðîâåë ÿ, ÿñü íàä äóðàöêèì òðèî: èçâåñòíûé Ïîòòåð, áåäíûé "èçëè è ÿÿ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ñòåíà îòêðûëàñü, è îí çàøåë â òåìíûé ïðîõîä. Åãî ëèöî ñúåæèëîñü ïîñëå ÿ äâåðè. Âîíü ïðîíèçûâàëà âîçäóõ. Îí ñæàë çóáû îò îòâðàòèòåëüíîãîçàïàõà. 

— _Lumos_, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Êîíåö åãî ïàëî÷êè ÿ. Åãî âîëîñû êàçàëèñü çîëîòûìè è ïî÷òè þùèìè. Åãî êîæà, ÿ ýòèì ñâåòîì, êàçàëàñü ïðîçðà÷íîé. Åãî ÷åðíûå îäåæäû îáòåêàëè åãî. 

Îí, äðîæà, ÿ ðóêîé äî ñâîåé ëåâîé ëîïàòêè. Ïîìåñòèâ ðóêó íà ìåòêó, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æàð, ÿùèé îò íåå. ×åðòîâà øòóêà ïóëüñèðîâàëà âåñü äåíü, è, êàçàëîñü, íå õîòåëà äàòü åìó ïåðåäîõíóòü. 

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî çàêëåéìèëè, è Äðàêî ñåðüåçíî íà÷èíàë ÿ, âèäåë ëè Ïîòòåð ñíû îá ýòîì. Èëè ÷òî-òî ÿçàííîå ñ ýòèì. Ñîãëàñíî ìíîãèì ÿì Ðèòû Ñêèòåð, êîãäà îí áûë íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå, îíà ÿâèëà, ÷òî Ïîòòåðó ÿ îò âðåìåíè ÿ Âîëäåìîðò. Âåñüìà þùå, ïî åãî þ, âèäåòü ñíû î òàêîì ñóùåñòâå. 

Êîíå÷íî, Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî åðóíäà, íî òåïåðü, ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä, ÿ. Îí øåë, ÿ è ÿñü âîïðîñîì, êàê ñîçäàòü çàùèòó îò ýòîãî è åùå, êàê þ îò ñîìíåíèé. Â ãîëîâó åìó ïðèøëè 3 âîïðîñà. 

Íîìåð îäèí: ïðèäóìàë ëè ýòî Ïîòòåð èëè îí çíàåò; íîìåð äâà: ñêàçàë ëè îí Ãðåéíäæåð è "èçëè? Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íåò, ÿ îí âñå ãîâîðèò òåì êëîóíàì. Íî Ãðåéíäæåð ñìîòðåëà íà Ïîòòåðà óæàñíî çàáàâíîãî, ÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îíà êðàéíå ñìóùåíà îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, ò.î. ÿòíî íå ÿ íèêàêîãî ÿ î äåëå. È, íàêîíåö, òðè: åñëè îòâåò íà ïåðâûé âîïðîñ áûë «äà», ñêîëüêî Ïîòòåð çíàë? 

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü. Îí ñõâàòèë ëîá, íà êîòîðîì ìãíîâåííî âûñòóïèë õîëîäíûé ïîò. Ýòî ñëó÷àëîñü ÷àñòî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîëó÷èë ìåòêó. Îí ïðåêðàòèë èäòè è ÿ íà ñòåíó, ÷òîáû ñòàáèëèçèðîâàòüÿ. Îí ðâàíî çàäûøàë, åãî ëîïàòêà äèêî áîëåëà. 

Â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò Äðàêî ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü òîëüêî áîëü â ïëå÷å, íî ñêîðî ýòî ïðîøëî ñ ïîñëåäíèì ïðèñòóïîì áîëè. Äðàêî ãëóáîêî çàäûøàë è ïðîäîëæèë èäòè, ÿ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. 

"åì âðåìåíåì åãî ìíåíèå îòêëîíèëîñü êî ìíîãèì âåùàì. Íàïðèìåð, Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí. Îí äîëæåí áûë ÿ ñ þ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïî ïîâîäó áàëà â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ. Îí íå áûë åå þùèì… ê þ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí äîëæåí áûë ñîïðîâîæäàòü þ âåäüìó èç Áîëãàðèè, ÿ ïðèáûëà ñî ñâîèì ÿäåé íà þ âñòðå÷ó ê þöèóñó. 

Äðàêî æäàë âñòðå÷è ñ þ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëûøàë, ÷òî îíà êðàñîòêà. Ïàíñè  óñòðîèëà ÿùèé ñêàíäàë èç-çà ýòîãî, íî åé ÿ æèòü ñ ýòèì. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. 

— "àê, ÿ þ òðè ïîâîðîòà, þ â ÷åòâåðòûé. 

Íå òî, ÷òîáû Ïàíñè áûëà íå ñèìïàòè÷íîé. Êîíå÷íî, îíû áûëà õîðîøåíüêîé. Íî åå âîñõèùåíèå Äðàêî áûëî… íà ñàìîì äåëå îí äóìàë, ÷òî îíà áûëà îäåðæèìà. Áûëî ìíîãî òîãî, ÷òî îí íå ìîã ÿòü: åå ÷àñòûå ÿ, öâåòû èëè íåáîëüøèå ïîäàðêè ÿ íåãî. È äåâóøêà èìåëà þ õâàòêó. Îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü óòðî ïîñëå íî÷è ñ Ïàíñè, êîãäà îí ÿ ñ ïîäâèæíîé ðóêîé. Åñëè åìó âåçëî, ðóêà îñòàâàëàñü ïàðàëèçîâàííîé òîëüêî  íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. 

— ÿ 50 øàãîâ è ÿ çàêëèíàíèå, ÿ äîëæåí ÿ â ìîåé êîìíàòå, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. Îí íà÷àë ñ÷èòàòü øàãè. ÿ ìåñòî áûëî þ÷åå, òåìíîå è çàïîëíåííîå êðûñàìè, ýòîò ïðîõîä áûë âåñüìà ïîëåçåí. Îí íàøåë åãî, êîãäà åìó áûëî 7. Êîãäà åãî îòåö ÿ íà íåãî èëè ìàòü ÿëà åãî ÿ, îí ìîã óáåæàòü ÷åðåç íåãî. Îí ðàçóçíàë âñå åãî ñåêðåòû ÷åðåç 2 ãîäà. È áûëî ìíîãî, ìíîãî, ìíîãî ñïîñîáîâ çàïëóòàòü. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ÿ íà þ ñòåíó. Äðàêî ñëàáî ÿ, ñêàçàë þùåå çàêëèíàíèå, è ñòåíà èñ÷åçëà. Äðàêî, ïåðåìåñòèâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñ «_open_», è ñòåíà ÿâèëàñü ñíîâà, íî ñ Äðàêî ïî þ ñòîðîíó íåå. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îí áûë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, áåç ÿ. Ñòåíà, ÷åðåç þ îí ïðîøåë, áûëà ïðîñòûì ãîáåëåíîì. Íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè Äðàêî óâèäåë  íåñêîëüêî ìàíòèé, áåç ÿ, ïîëîæåííûå òóäà åãî þ. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íèì è ðàçâåðíóë. "åìíî-ÿ ÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî èç äîðîãîãî ÿíîãî àòëàñà, íå áûëà ïðåäíàçíà÷åíà ÿ êàæäîãî ÿ. Ê íåé ïðèëàãàëàñü çàïèñêà, ÿ áóëàâêîé. Äðàêî ñ þáîïûòñòâîì ÿäåë íà íåå è óâèäåë òîíêèé ïîä÷åðê ñâîåé ìàòåðè. 

_Äðàêî, _  
_ÿ, ÷òî ÿ ëåäè, þ òû äîëæåí ñîïðîâîæäàòü, îïàçäûâàåò.   
ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âñòðåòèë åå â øåñòü _ Áðèòàíñêîì Âîëøåáíîì Âîêçàëå. _  
ÿ: ÑÂ. Íîìåð ïîåçäà 42089, à îíà ïîä ôàìèëèåé Äèìèòðîâà. Åå _  
_ÿÿ óæå çäåñü. Ïîïðîñè Êðîìâåëëà ïîìî÷ü ñ âåùàìè.   
Ðàäè èìåíè Ìàëôîåâ, ÍÅ ÎÏÎÇÄÛÂÀÉ! _

_ÿ ìàòü _

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü è ãðîìêî ÿ. Îí íå áûë øîôåðîì. Ïî÷åìó íèêòî èç ñëóæàùèõ íå ñäåëàåò ýòîãî? "óò îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ñëóæàùèå ãîòîâèëèñü ê áàëó. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû îêîëî êðîâàòè. Áûëî óæå 5:15. Äðàêî ÿ åùå ðàç è, çàõâàòèâ ñâîé ïëàù, ïîøåë âñòðå÷àòü ýòó äåâóøêó. 

Îí ÿ èñêàòü êó÷åðà Êðîìâåëëà. Êîãäà îí íàøåë åãî, ñòàðèê óæå ÿã ëîøàäåé è áûë ãîòîâ èäòè. Äðàêî çàïðûãíóë â ïîâîçêó è Êðîìâåëë ÿ íà ÁÂÂ. Êîãäà îíè ïðèåõàëè, Äðàêî ïðèêàçàë æäàòü åãî ñíàðóæè è ïðîøåë íà þ, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè äåâóøêó. 

Äðàêî ïðîøåë âíóòðü, íàøåë þ 42089 è, ÿñü, ñåë íà ñêàìåéêó, ÿ äàìó. 

— Ýòî ìåñòî ÿòî? — óñëûøàë îí ÿãêèé ãîëîñ ñçàäè íåãî. 

Äàæå íå ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë, 

— Íåò. Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü. 

Öâåòî÷íûé àðîìàò îêóòàë åãî, êîãäà ïîäîøåäøèé ñåë ÿäîì ñ íèì. 

— Ñïàñèáî, — ñêàçàë ÷åëîâåê. Ýòî áûëà äåâóøêà. 

Äðàêî ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå, è êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë, îí áûñòðî ÿ, åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò ÿ. 

—?! — âûäàâèë îí. 

Äåâî÷êà òîæå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. 

— Ì…Ìàëôîé?! — çàâîïèëà îíà, ÿ âíèìàíèå ÿÿ ïîáëèçîñòè âîëøåáíèö è âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îíà ïîäïðûãíóëà ñ ìåñòà, êàê áóäòî ÷åëîâåê ÿäîì ñ þ áûë ïðîêàæåííûé. — ×òî òû…, ðàçâå òû åùå íå ðàçðóøèë ìîé äåíü? — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà, ðàçîçëèâøèñü íà íåãî. 

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû. 

— "î æå ñàìîå õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü ó ÿ? — ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî. — Åñëè òû íå çíàåøü, ÿ æäó þ ñïóòíèöó ÿ áàëà â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ.

— ×òî, òâîé îòåö áûë äîëæåí êóïèòü òåáå ñïóòíèöó â Áîëãàðèè, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå ìîã ñàì åå íàéòè? — ñïðîñèëà íåäîâåð÷èâî Ãåðìèîíà. Êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îíà âåðèëà â òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà. 

Äðàêî âñòàë è íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— ß íå ñïðàøèâàë òâîåãî ÿ, — ïðîðû÷àë îí â åå ëèöî. Îí îòîøåë è ñòàë íà  ÿíèè îò Ãåðìèîíû. Íà íåé áûëà ÿ îäåæäà. þêè èç ñèíåãî õëîïêà è ÿ ðóáàøêà. Åå âîëîñû áûëè ÿçàíû â ïó÷îê, êàê áóäòî íà ñáîðû ó íåå áûëî 5 ìèíóò. — Ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü, Ãðåéíäæåð? Íå ïðåñëåäóåøü ÿ, ÿ þñü, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

— Íå òðàòüòå þ äûõàíèå, Ìàëôîé. ß æäó çäåñü þ, ÿ áûëà â îòïóñêå â Áîëãàðèè. ÿ ÿ íå þ, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-íèáóäü çíà÷èò ÿ ÿ, Ìàëôîé? — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— "û ïðàâà, Ãðåéíäæåð, ìíå ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñíî. Ïî÷åìó òû âñòðå÷àåøü þ þ, åñëè îñòàíîâèëàñü â ëà÷óãå "èçëè? — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, âñå åùå îòâåðíóâøèñü îò Ãåðìèîíû. 

— ß íå þ_, _ ó ÿ ïðîòèâ "èçëè. Îíè ñîâåðøåííî ÿ ÿ. ß, â îáùåì, ïðîâåäó ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé êàíèêóë ñ ÿìè, ÿ òîëüêî ïåðååõàëà äîìîé, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ÿ è ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— ß þ, ÷òî þ òó ñòîðîíó "èçëè, þ òû íå çíàåøü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñïðîñèòü, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò, íî íå óñïåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîëîñ èç ÿ ÿâèë: «Ïðèáûë ïîåçä ¹23455». Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàïèñêó â ðóêàõ è ÿðêî óëûáíóëàñü. "ëûáíóëàñü òàê, êàê íå ÿëà ñåáå ÿ ïåðåä íèì ïðåæäå. Îíà áðîñèëà ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñèòåëüíûé ÿä íà Äðàêî è óáåæàëà. 

Äðàêî ÿ ÿòü îäèí, ÿ íà þ ôîðìó Ãåðìèîíû. Åãî ëîïàòêà íà÷àëà áîëåòü ñíîâà, íî, ê þ, áîëü áûñòðî èñ÷åçëà. Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð è â ïðàâäó âûðîñëà. Îíà áûëà òåïåðü çíà÷èòåëüíî âûøå, çóáû åå òåïåðü áûëè ñîâåðøåííû, íå òî, ÷òî íà ïåðâîì êóðñå. Íî ñàìîé çàìå÷àòåëüíîé þ áûëè åå âîëîñû, âðåìåíàìè þÿ, íî íå òàê, êàê ýòî îäíàæäû áûëî íà ïðàçäíèêå, â ÷åñòü ÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Íî íå ýòîò îáðàç áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ Äðàêî. Íàèáîëåå ÿ ÿ Ãåðìèîíû áûëà íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì Áàëó íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå. Îíà áûëà êðàñèâà. 

— Ïðèáûë ïîåçä ¹42089. 

Äðàêî âñòàë è íà÷àë èñêàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ èìåíåì 'Äèìèòðîâ'. " ïîåçäà áûëî ìíîãî âàãîíîâ. Áûëè ïëîñêàðòíûå, êóïåéíûå è ñïàëüíûå. Äåâî÷êà äîëæíà áûëà áûòü â ñïàëüíîì. *Ïîñëå äåë åå ÿäè ñ ÿìè,* ãîðäî ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. 

þäè íà÷àëè âûâîäèòü è Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Ïîñëå îí çàìåòèë ÷åðíûé âàãîí ñ èìåíåì 'Äèìèòðîâ', âûãðàâèðîâàííûìçîëîòîì ñáîêó. Îí íà÷àë ïðîêëàäûâàòü ïóòü ÷åðåç òîëïó ê âàãîíó. 

Îí ïîäîøåë ê âàãîíó è çàãîâîðèë ñ ïðîâîäíèêîì. Îí âåëåë þ ñîîáùàòü 'Ëåäè', ÷òî îí çäåñü. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è Äðàêî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. 

Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë äûøàòü, êîãäà óâèäåë, êòî âûøåë. Ýòî áûëà ÿÿ ëåäè øåñòíàäöàòè èëè âîçìîæíî ñåìíàäöàòè ëåò, íî ñëîæåíà îíà áûëà êàê æåíùèíà òðèäöàòè ëåò. Åå òåìíûå âîëíèñòûå âîëîñû ÿëè åå îâàëüíîå ëèöî. ÿùíûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù èäåàëüíî îáëåãàë ñîâåðøåííîå òåëî ëåäè, è, êàê Äðàêî óçíàë ïîçæå, åå ïëàòüå òîæå áûëî ÷åðíûì, è â î÷åíü ñìåëûõ ìåñòàõ òêàíü áûëà ïðîçðà÷íîé. 

Åå ãëàçà áûëè òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà, åå ïîëíûå ðîçîâûå ãóáû áûëè èçîãíóòû â óëûáêå. Îíà à åãî ñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì áîëãàðñêèì àêöåíòîì, è Äðàêî ïîöåëîâàë åå ðóêó â î÷åíü äæåíòëüìåíñêîé ìàíåðå. Îíà ïîáëàãîäàðèëà ÿ è ïðîâîäíèêà è ïîøëà ÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, ÿ ê åãî ïîâîçêå. 

Äðàêî áûë í êðàñîòîé áîëãàðñêîé äåâî÷êè, è âûíóäèòü ÿ ñìîòðåòü â ñòîðîíó îò íåå. Êîãäà îí ñäåëàë ýòî, îí óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð, þ çà ðóêó ñ æåíùèíîé, ÿ, ÿòíî, áûëà åå òåòåé. Îíà, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìå÷àëà Äðàêî, òàê ãëóáîêî îíà áûëà ïîãëîùåíà áåñåäîé ñ òåòåé. Åå ñ÷àñòüå çàñòàâèëî Äðàêî íåìíîãî ÿ, ÿ îíà è áûëà åãî âðàãîì. "âèäåòü ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ÷åëîâåêà áûëî þ. Îãðîìíîé. 

— Ýòî ÿ äåâóøêà? — ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà. Â åå ãîëîñå áûëè êàïëè ÿ, êîãäà îíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

Äðàêî òèõî õèõèêíóë. 

— ÿ ÿ ëåäè, ÿ þñü, ÷òî âû íå ðåâíóåòå. È îòâåò íà âàø âîïðîñ: íåò, îíà íå ÿ äåâóøêà. Â ÿùåå ÿ ÿ ñâîáîäåí, — ïðåäíàìåðåííî ïðåäîñòàâèë îí ýòó þ. 

Êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî ïîâîçêè, Äðàêî îòêðûë äâåðü ÿ äåâî÷êè, ÷üå ÿ áûëî Ìýðè Äèìèòðîâà. Îí ñêàçàë Ìýðè, ÷òî åå âåùè óæå â ïîìåñòüå. Ìýðè ñèäåëà ÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, ÿÿ ñêðîìíîå ÿíèå, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ÿ íà íåãî ÿäû. 

Êîãäà îíè ïðèáûëè â ïîìåñòüå, Íàðöèññà è åå ãîðíè÷íûå ïðîâîäèëè Ìýðè â åå êîìíàòó â ñàìîé þùåé ìàíåðå. Äðàêî âûíóæäåí áûë íå âèäåòü Ìýðè äî áàëà. Íàðöèññà ñêàçàëà Äðàêî, ÷òî þöèóñ õî÷åò ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì, íî íå ñêàçàëà î ÷åì. 

Äðàêî ïîøåë â êàáèíåò, ãäå åãî îòåö, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áûë. Îí âîøåë è óâèäåë îòöà, þùåãî äîêóìåíòó íà ñòîëå. Îí, ÿ, ÿ î ÷åì-òî. Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðèøåë. 

Äðàêî âîøåë è ñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî îòöà ñ ìèíóòó. Ïîñëå îí ïîñòó÷àë î þ ïîëêó ÿäîì ñ íèì. 

— Îòåö, òû õîòåë ÿ âèäåòü? — ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ãîëîâà þöèóñà âçëåòåëà. Îí çàìåòèë Äðàêî è âåëåë åìó ïîäîéòè. Äðàêî ïðîñëåäîâàë ê åãî îòöó è íåáðåæíî ñåë. Îí, â îòëè÷èå îò åãî äåòñêèõ ëåò, ïåðåñòàë òðåïåòàòü, êîãäà ÿ ÿäîì ñ 

— ß þñü, ÷òî ïîåçäêà ìèññ Äèìèòðîâîé ê þ áûëà ñïîêîéíîé, —  ñêàçàë þöèóñ.

— Äà, — êðàòêî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

— 'îðîøî — ñêàçàë þöèóñ. — Îíà ÿ ÿ æåíùèíà.  

Äðàêî ÿ, êàê íà ýòî îòâåòèòü. Åãî îòåö ãîâîðèë î÷åíü ÷åòêî, ÿñü ñ ñîáîé, è  Äðàêî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ïðîèãðàåò â ýòîé ñõâàòêå. 

— Îíà ÿ äåâóøêà, åñëè òû ýòî èìååøü â âèäó, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî. 

— Äðàêî, íå èãðàé ñî ìíîé, ÿ â î÷åíü ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè, — ïðåäóïðåäèë åãî îòåö. 

— Î ÷åì òû, îòåö? ß ïðîñòî þ ïðàâäó, — ÿ Äðàêî. 

— ß þ òî, ÷òî þ, Äðàêî. "û òîëüêî þùèé ÿ Ìýðè. "û çíàåøü, ÷òî îíà óæå ïîìîëâëåíà ñ åå êóçåíîì, è ÿ þ òåáå äåëàòü ñ þ ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî îïîçîðèò ÿ Ìàëôîåâ. ß ñåé÷àñ þ íàä î÷åíü âûãîäíûì äåëîì, è íå ÿé ÿ ïåðåæèâàòü âåñü âå÷åð çà òâîå ïîâåäåíèå. ß þ âñå, ÷òîáû òû íå îïîçîðèëè ÿ Ìàëôîåâ áåññìûñëåííûì ñêàíäàëîì.  

Äðàêî ñîçíàòåëüíî ÿ. 

— "û ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí ÿòü åå? — Äðàêî ÿ. Åãî îòåö çàñòàâèë áû åãî ÿÿ, è, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàê Äðàêî õîòåë Ìýðè, îí íå íàðóøèë áû ÿòâû. Áóäü ÿò åãî îòåö çà òî, ÷òî çíàåò åãî òàê õîðîøî. 

— "î÷íî, — ñêàçàë þöèóñ. — Îáåùàé ìíå, Äðàêî. È åñëè òû íàðóøèøü îáåùàíèå, ÿ áóäóò ñòðàøíûå. 

Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî áîëüøå íå áûëî âåñåëî. 

— Äà, ñýð, ÿ þ, — ñêàçàë îí, ðåçêî ÿñü â ñòóëå. 

þöèóñ ÿäåë çäîðîâî îñâîáîæäåííûì. 

— 'îðîøî. "åïåðü ìîæåøü èäòè. 

Äðàêî íåîõîòíî âñòàë è óøåë. ÿ ïî çàëàì, îí íå ìîã âîîáðàçèòü, êàê îí ìîã õîðîøî ïðîâåñòè âå÷åð áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû íàðóøèòü îáåùàíèå. Äðàêî ÿ â þ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû ÿ. 

**** 

Áàë ÿ. Äðàêî ÿ, ÿÿ â çåðêàëî. 

— Î, ìàñòåð Äðàêî, êòî ÿ ëåäè, þ âû ÿ ñîïðîâîäèòå? — ñïðîñèëî çåðêàëî. 

— Æåíùèíà èç Áîëãàðèè. Ìýðè Äèìèòðîâà, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñàìîäîâîëüíî, ÿ âîëîñû. 

— Åé ïîâåçëî, — çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëî çåðêàëî. 

— ß äîëæåí èäòè, — ñêàçàë îí, ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèâøèñü, è âûøåë. Äðàêî ïðîñëåäîâàë â êîìíàòó, ÿ áûëà îñîáåííî êðàñèâà. Îí îòêðûë äâåðè è ÿðêî ÿ îò óâèäåííîãî. ÿùíûé ÷åðíûé ìðàìîð ñ çîëîòûìè ïðîæèëêàìè, îõâàòûâàë ïîë îãðîìíîé êîìíàòû ÿ áàëîâ. Ñòàòóè àíãåëîâ óêðàøàëè ñòåíû. ÿòü þñòð, ÿ áðèëëèàíòàìè, ñâèñàëè ñ ïîòîëêà. 

Äðàêî ÿ íà ëåñòíèöå, ÿ âíèç. Ìíîãî þÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ òàíöåâàëè íà ìðàìîðíîì ïîëó ñ èõ ïðåêðàñíûìè ñïóòíèöàìè ïîä ñîïðîâîæäåíèå ñêðèïêè. Äðàêî óçíàë íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ. Îí ÿ, ÿñü íàéòè þ þ ñïóòíèöó - Ìýðè, íî îí íå ñìîã. 

ÿñü, îí ÿ. Êàê òîëüêî îí ÿ, ìíîãî þäåé ñòîëïèëîñü âîêðóã. 

— Þíûé ìàñòåð Äðàêî! — ñêàçàë âîëøåáíèê ñ îñîáåííî îñòðûì íîñîì. " íåãî áûëè òåìíûå âîëîñû è òîíêèå ãóáû, êîòîðûå âñåãäà, êàçàëîñü, èçãèáàëèñü ñàìûì âûñîêîìåðíûì ñïîñîáîì, íî îí ÿ î÷åíü êðàñèâûì â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå. 

Äðàêî âåæëèâî ÿ. 

— Ãîñïîäèí "ýëëèíãòîí, — îí ÿ è îòîøåë áåç äðóãîãî ñëîâà. Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî âåñüìà ãðóáî, íî îí ÿ íàéòè þ ëåäè. Îí ïðîêëàäûâàë ñåáå ïóòü ÷åðåç òîëïó, ÿñü çàìåòèòü Ìýðè ãäå-íèáóäü, íî íå ìîã åå íàéòè. 

Èìåííî òîãäà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿæåëûå äóõè è þ ðóêó, þÿ åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îí ÿ è áûë èñêðåííå, íî ÿòíî, óäèâëåí, ïîñêîëüêó îí ñìîòðåë íà êðàñàâèöó Ìýðè. Îíà óâåðåííî óëûáíóëàñü, ÿ áåëûå çóáû. Åå ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë ïî ãóáàì î÷åíü ñåêñóàëüíûì îáðàçîì. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîòàíöóé ñî ìíîé, Äðàêî? — ïðîøåïòàëà Ìýðè â óõî Äðàêî. 

Äðàêî ñ÷àñòëèâî êèâíóë, è îíè ïîøëè òàíöåâàòü. ×åðíûå þáêè Ìýðè òåêëè âîêðóã íåå, åå ñâîáîäíûå òåìíûå âîëîñû îïóñêàëèñü åé íà ñïèíó. Ìýðè ïðèäâèíóëàñü áëèæå ê íåìó, è åå ðóêà ìåäëåííî ñêàòèëàñü ê ãðóäè Äðàêî. 

Â îòâåò, Äðàêî ñèëüíåå îáåðíóë ðóêó âîêðóã åãî ëåäè, ÿÿ åå çà ñîáîé. 

**** 

"åì âðåìåíåì, â Ëîíäîíå, ó Ãåðìèîíû áûë ñàìûé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé îáåä ñ åå òåòåé è ÿìè. Îíè ãîâîðèëè î ìíîãèõ âåñåëûõ âåùàõ. È ÿ åå ÿ è Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëè êðîâíûìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè (ÿ áûëà æåíîé áðàòà ìàòåðè Ãåðìèîíû), ñ þ îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ êîìôîðòíî. 

Íî èç-çà êàêîãî-òî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ÿ, î êîòîðîì åå ÿ íå þáèëà ãîâîðèòü, îíà áûëà âäîâîé. Åå ìóæ ïîãèá, è òåïåðü åå ÿ ïóòåøåñòâîâàëà, ÿñü óéòè îò ÿ. 

Íî çäåñü ÿ íå áûëî ÿ. Çà ñòîëîì ÿ øêâàë ñìåõà, êîãäà ÿ Ãåðìèîíû çàêîí÷èëà ðàññêàç î ìóæ÷èíå èç "èìáóêòó. 

— Êàê ÿ, Èñàáåëëü? — ñïðîñèëà ìàìà Ãåðìèîíû. 

Èñàáåëëü, ïîëîæèâ êóñî÷åê öûïëåíêà â ðîò, îòâåòèëà. 

— Î, î÷åíü õîðîøî, íî î÷åíü æàðêî. È ÿ íå þ, ÷òî ñìîãó êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèâûêíóòü ê áîëãàðñêîé ïèùå. Åñëè áûòü þ ÷åñòíîé, ÿ íå þ, ÷òî ñìîãó ïðèâûêíóòü ê þáîé èíîñòðàííîé ïèùå, — îíà ïðîæåâàëà è ïðîãëîòèëà, íàïðàâèâ ñâîå âíèìàíèå Ãåðìèîíå. — ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî òû áûëà âûáðàíà ñòàðîñòîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à Ãåðìèîíà? — ïðîãîâîðèëà ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è íàïðàâèëà ÿä â òàðåëêó. 

— Äà, — ãîðäî ÿâèë åå îòåö. — È èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ óçíàë îò "èçëè, Ãåðìèîíà èìååò îòëè÷íûé øàíñ ñòàòü Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé â ýòîì ãîäó. 

— Î, ïàïà, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðîáêî ÿñü. 

— "îëüêî ïðîáëåìà â òîì, — ñêàçàë ïàïà Ãåðìèîíû, — ÷òî íàì íå êîìó ÿ. Êîíå÷íî, íå ìàãëàì, êàê ìû, ÿùèì ïî óëèöàì Ëîíäîíà, — õèõèêíóâ, îí ãëîòíóë âèíà. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, òåáå ïîâåçëî, — ïðîâîðêîâàëà åå ÿ. — ß î÷åíü ãîðæóñü òîáîé. È åñëè áû â ñåìüå áûëè åùå âåäüìû, êðîìå ÿ è ÿ, îíè ãîðäèëèñü áû òîáîé, êàê ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Èñàáåëëü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿðêî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîáëàãîäàðèëà åå çà êîìïëèìåíò. 

— ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü: äî êîíöà êàíèêóë îñòàëîñü òîëüêî 3 ÿ. 

— Äà, ÿ ëåòèò, — ñêàçàëà Èñàáåëëü. — Ñêàæè, Ìèíåðâà Ìàêãîíàãàëë âñå åùå ïðåïîäàåò? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, ÿ ãëîòîê ñîêà.

— Ìèíåðâà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, — ñêàçàëà ìàìà Ãåðìèîíû. — Îíà ãëàâà òâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà è ïðåïîäàåò... íèå èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. 

— þ, — èñïðàâèëà îíà. — Äà, ýòî îíà, ìàì. Î÷åíü ÿ è íå î÷åíü ÿ äàæå ê ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó! 

Èñàáåëëü êèâíóëà è ÿëàñü. 

— ß ñëûøàëà. Íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàëà Ìèíåðâó î÷åíü õîðîøî. ß ó÷èëàñü â Áåóêñáàòîíñ è ëèøü àñü ñ þ íåñêîëüêèìè ñëîâàìè íà âñòðå÷å äèðåêòîðîâ øêîë.

ÿ ÷àñòü âå÷åðà ïîøëà õîðîøî. Ãåðìèîíà ñêîðî ïîäãîòîâèëàñü êî ñíó è ñîáèðàëàñü þ÷èòü ñâåò, êîãäà äâåðü åå ñïàëüíè îòêðûëàñü. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ïðîøåïòàëà ôèãóðà â äâåðè. 

— ÿ Èñàáåëëü? Âàì ÷òî-òî íóæíî? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿñü íà êðîâàòü. 

Èñàáåëëü óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå ñ ÷åì-òî çà ñïèíîé. 

— ß õîòåëà äàòü ýòî òåáå ëè÷íî. Â òâîé ñåìíàäöàòûé Äåíü ÿ. — Èñàáåëëü ïîêàçàëà òî, ÷òî áûëî ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü. Ýòî áûë ïàêåò, êðàñèâî îáåðíóòûé â þ þ áóìàãó, ñ êðàñíûì àòëàñíûì áàíòîì. 

— ß þñü, ÷òî ÿ âûáðàëà ïðàâèëüíûå öâåòà, ýòî æå öâåòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà? — ñïðîñèëà íåòåðïåëèâî Èñàáåëëü. 

— Î, ÿ Èñàáåëëü! íå äîëæíû áûëè ýòîãî äåëàòü. È ìîé Äåíü ÿ… — Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åå ÿ ïîëîæèëà ýòî â åå ðóêè. 

— "èõî, ÿ, îòêðîé ýòî, êîãäà ÿ óåäó. ß äîëæíà áóäó ÿ â "ýëüñ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü êîå-êàêèå äåëà. "û îöåíèøü ïîäàðîê, ÿ þñü, òàê êàê ìíå åãî ïîäàðèëà ÿ ìàìà, à îíà ïîëó÷èëà åãî îò ìîåé áàáóøêè, ñâîåé ìàìû. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü íåìíîãî ïå÷àëüíî. Îíà ÿëà, ïî÷åìó Èñàáåëëü äàëà åé ïàêåò. Åå ÿ íå èìåëà äî÷åðè, âåäü åå ìóæ óìåð, à Èñàáåëëü íå çàõîòåëà ñíîâà âûõîäèòü çàìóæ. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ÿ. — Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà þ þ â ùåêó, îáõâàòèâ åå â òåïëîå ÿòèå. 

Èñàáåëëü âñòàëà. 

— ß äîëæíà èäòè. Äî ÿ, ÿ. Ïðîäîëæàé ÿ, è ñîîáùè ìíå, êàê òîëüêî ïîëó÷èøü ïèñüìî, ÷òî òû âûáðàíà Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé. — Èñàáåëëü âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿíóâ íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà «Äî ÿ» òåòå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàëåíüêèé ñâåðòîê â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ. Îí áûë ÿìîóãîëüíûì, áîëüøå â øèðèíó, ÷åì â âûñîòó. Îí áûë ÿæåëûé, è Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî öåííîå. Îíà íàïðàâèëà þ ëàìïó íà ñâåðòîê è àêêóðàòíî ðàçîðâàëà ïàêåò. Îíà ÿëà áàíò è íåæíî ïîëîæèëà íà êðîâàòü. Îòêðûâ ñâåðòîê, îíà ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. 

Âíóòðè áûë ÷àøà, ÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, èç ñåðåáðà èëè áåëîãî çîëîòà, ÿ èçóìðóäàìè è ÿ ðàçëè÷íîé ôîðìû ÿìè. Øèðîêèå ÿ áûëè ïîêðûòû æåëòûì ñåðåáðîì. Ðó÷êà áûëà î÷åíü òîëñòîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ÿäåëà íà ñîêðîâèùå, íàèâíî ÿ åãî ââåðõ è âíèç. Îíà ïîìåñòèëà ñâîè ïàëüöû ÿãêî ïî ñòîðîíàì è ïîñìîòðåëà ïîä ÷àøó. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü îò ÿ, íå ÿ, ÷òî ÿ öåííîñòü ïðèíàäëåæàëà åé. Ïðîøëî îêîëî ÿòè ìèíóò ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà çàìåòèëà íàäïèñü, þ íà äíå ÷àøè. 

Îíà þáîïûòíî ïîñìîòðåëà è ïðî÷ëà íàïèñàííîå: 

_"âîè ÿ íå çàìå÷åíû íèêåì, _  
___ ÿ íå ñîäåðæàëè íè÷åãî;   
Èùè òî, ÷òî íå êóïëåíî,   
Êàê òî, ÷òî ðàçûñêàíî._

Ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà çàêîí÷èëà ÷èòàòü, ãðîì ÿñ íåáî. Íà÷àë èäòè ïðîëèâíîé äîæäü. 

**** 

Øåëåñòåëè ÿëà. Äâà òåëà, ïåðåïëåòåííûå âìåñòå, ÿëè èõ. Îíè òèõî ñòîíàëè, ÷òîáû èõ íèêòî íå óñëûøàòü è íå ïîéìàë èõ. Ñíîâà ïðîãðåìåë ðàñêàò ãðîì, è äåâóøêà îòâåòèëà âñêðèêîì. Íî ìîã èäòè äîæäü, íà óëèöå ìîãëè ëåòàòü øàðîâûå ìîëíèè, ïàðà áû íå  çàìåòèëà. Îíè áûëè òàê çàõâà÷åíû þ è æåëàíèåì, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî áûëî ó íèõ íà óìå, áûëè îíè. 

— Äðàêî, — øåïòàë æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. 

— Áîæå, — ñòîíàë Äðàêî. — Åùå íåìíîãî, þÿ, Ãîñïîäè, òû ïðåêðàñíà… 

Ôèãóðû â ÿëàõ âìåñòå èçîãíóëèñü è ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ÿ. 

— Äðàêî, — ñêàçàëà äåâî÷êà, ÿñü îò ïðèñòóïà îðãàçìà. 

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, çàñòàâèâ äåâî÷êó çàìîë÷àòü ïîöåëóåì ÿ è ïîëîæèë åå ãîëîâó íà åãî þ ãðóäü. Îí ÿ, ÿ åå âëàæíîå òåëî íàïðîòèâ åãî. Âñå áûëî ïðåêðàñíî ýòîé þ, è åãî îòåö íå ìîã íè÷åãî åìó ñäåëàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå ñäåëàåò íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû ñîáëàçíèòü åå. Äðàêî ñîõðàíèë ñëîâî. Ýòî íà÷àëà îíà, ÿíóòü åãî â åãî þ è íà÷àâ öåëîâàòü åãî. 

— 'îðîøåé íî÷è, Ìýðè, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ÿãêî, ÿ. 

**** 

Ïåðâîå ÿÿ íàêîíåö íàñòóïèëî, è âñå ñòóäåíòû 'îãâàðòñà ïðèáûëè íà ïëàòôîðìó 9 è ¾, ÿ «Äî ÿ» è ÿ íà ïðîùàíèå ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè è äðóçåé. 

Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûë ñ÷àñòëèâûé äåíü ÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èëà âåñòü, ÷òî åå âûáðàëè Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé â ýòîì ãîäó. Áåç ÿ, ïîëó÷èâ ïîñëàíèå ñî ñïèñêîì ó÷åáíèêîâ ÿ øêîëû îò ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, îíà áûëà ïðîñòî â ýêñòàçå. 

— Ïîêà, ìàìî÷êà, ïàïî÷êà, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîöåëîâàâ êàæäîãî èç íèõ â ùåêó. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàëà åå ìàìà, ÿ è ÿ äî÷ü åùå ðàç. — 'îðîøî ïðîâåäè ýòîò ãîä. 

Åùå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, âîøëà â ïîåçä è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì. Îíè èñêàëè êóïå. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ ðàçãîâîðîâ, ñìåõà è ñíîâà ðàçãîâîðîâ, â îêíàõ ñòàë ÿ 'îãâàðòñêèé çàìîê. Ãåðìèîíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå è, íàêîíåö, âûäîõíóëà. Çàìîê åé ÿ ïî÷òè þ íî÷ü. Êàê îíà ñìîæåò æèòü, ÿñü äàëåêî þäà ïîñëå ÿ, îíà íå çíàëà. 

— Íó ÷òî, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. Îí ÿíóë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíå. — ß ìîãó ñîïðîâîæäàòü âàñ îò ïîåçäà?  

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü è ñõâàòèëà åãî ðóêó, è, ê þ Ðîíà, åãî. 

— ìîæåòå. 

Îíà âûøëà è ïîñìîòðåëà âîêðóã. Îíà âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, ÿ îçåðî, àðîìàò çàìå÷àòåëüíîé åäû èç êóõîíü çàìêà, è âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî, ÷òî ÿëî çíàòü, ÷òî îíà áûëà â çàìêå. 

— Ìîé äîì, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñ âûðàæåíèåì èñòèííîãî ÿ íà åå ëèöå. — Íàø äîì, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÿÿ íà çíàêîìûå ëèöà. Îíà îòïóñòèëà ðóêè Ðîíà è Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè  ïîáåæàëè, ÷òîáû ü èõ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ òîâàðèùåé: Äèíà "îìàñà è Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. 

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà è óâèäåëà ÿðêî îñâåùåííûå îêíà. Áûëî çäîðîâî ÿ.


	3. ÃËÀÂÀ 3 Íåóäà÷à íà Êâèääè÷å

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady 

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 3. Íåóäà÷à íà Êâèääè÷å 

Ïîíåìíîãó âåùè ñòàëè ÿ. ÿòà îôèöèàëüíî âåðíóëèñü â þ øêîëó ×àðîäåéñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà 'îãâàðòñ. Âñå øëî äîâîëüíî ãëàäêî, è Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ñíîâà ñòàëè ÿ Ñíåéïà æåðòâîé ÿ óñòíûõ íàïàäîê. Íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ Âîëäåìîðòà ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî êóðñà, è ÿ òðèî ÿ îò âðåìåíè îáñóæäàëî ýòîò âîïðîñ, îíè íå î÷åíü íà íåì çàöèêëèâàëèñü. 

Íàñòóïèë ÿáðü, è Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë äîëæåí áûë ÿÿ ÷óòü áîëüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ÿö. Øêîëà ãóäåëà îò ÿ. Äàìáëäîð ÿâèë îá ýòîì â íà÷àëå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, òàê ÷òî âñå óñïåëè ïîäãîòîâèòü ñåáå ÿäû. 

"àêæå ÿÿ íîâûé ïðîôåññîð ïî Çàùèòå Îò "åìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. Îí íàçâàë ÿ Ðàìåñ, íî ïðåäïî÷èòàë, ÷òîáû ñòóäåíòû íàçûâàëè åãî ïðîôåññîð "íöåðè. Îí, êàçàëîñü, çíàë ñâîå äåëî,… íî áûë ñêðûòíûì, î÷åíü íåîáùèòåëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, è ïîõîäèë íà Ñíåéïà. 

Ñèðèóñ òîæå ñóìåë ÿÿ ñ Ãàððè, ÿ, ÷òî ñ íèì áûëî âñå â ÿäêå, íå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî èñêàëî åãî, è áûëî ñîâåðøåíî íåñêîëüêî íàáåãîâ íà äîì þïèíà. Åãî ïèñüìà, îäíàêî, áûëè ãîðàçäî êîðî÷å è ñîäåðæàëè ìåíüøå èíôîðìàöèè, ÷åì ðàíüøå. Ñèðèóñ ñýêîíîìèë íåìíîãî äåíåã è, íàêîíåö, êóïèë Ãàððè ïîäàðîê íà Äåíü ÿ. Ýòî áûëà ìåòëà:_Vortex__ Version 3000__: ÿ _. 

Ýòîò ïîäàðîê Ñèðèóñà ñäåëàë Ãàððè ñàìûì îáñóæäàåìûì ñòóäåíòîì â øêîëå íà þ èëè äâå. Äàæå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë óäèâëåí. 

Ãàððè, ê îãðîìíîìó þ Ðîíà, ïðåäëîæèë þ åìó, þ îí ñ þ ÿë. 

Åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî íå îñîáåííî âîëíîâàëà _Version__ 3000, áûëà _. Îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà çà Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ÿ èõ þáîâü ê Êâèääè÷ó, íî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàëà ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Äàæå î ñàìîé áûñòðîé ìåòëå â ìèðå. "àê êàê îíà áûëà âûáðàíà Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé, åå âîëíîâàëî òîëüêî îäíî: åå ÿÿ è îöåíêè. 

È îá ýòîì îíà äóìàëà è ÿ. Âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè áûëè íà ïåäñîâåòå, à ñòóäåíòû íàñëàæäàëèñü âûõîäíûì äíåì. Ãåðìèîíà, ü ýòèì, ïîñïåøèëà â þ êîìíàòó ñ êíèãàìè, ïåðãàìåíòîì è ÿìè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü þþ ðàáîòó. 

Â ñâîåé êîìíàòå Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû Ãåðìèîíà çåâíóëà è çàêðûëà êíèãó, êîòîðîé âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä áûëà òàê ïîãëîùåíà. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè îíà íå õîòåëà ÷èòàòü. Îíà ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà. " íåå â ãëàçàõ âñå ðàñïëûâàëîñü, è îíà íå ìîãëè ðàçîáðàòü ìåëêèé òåêñò íà äðåâíèõ ñòðàíèöàõ. 

Îíà çàêðûëà þ êíèãó, ÿ ìåñòî, ãäå îíà çàêîí÷èëà, ëåíòîé-çàêëàäêîé. Îíà ëåãëà íà êðîâàòè è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûëà ãëàçà. «ß áóäó ÿ ýòèì ìîìåíòîì ïî ìàêñèìóìó», — ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âåäü ó íåå äàâíî íå áûëî øàíñà ïðîñòî ëå÷ü è ÿ. 

Åå ÿçàííîñòè Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû, åå ÿÿ è ÷åòûðå ôàêóëüòàòèâà ÿ "ÐÈ"ÎÍîâ ïîä÷èíèëè åå ñåáå. Åé èíîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåå íåò âðåìåíè äàæå íà ñîí. 

Îíà ñëûøàëà, ê åå þ, ðàäîñòíûé ñìåõ èç ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ãåðìèîíå óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ÿ ê íèì. Îíà èãíîðèðîâàëà ýòî æåëàíèå âåñü äåíü, ÿÿ ñïèñîê ÿòèé íà þùèå 5 ÷àñîâ, íî ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé, ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé, ýòî ñòàíîâèëîñü ÿæåëåå è ÿæåëåå. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå, — òû ÿ õðîíè÷åñêèì òðóäîãîëèêîì. 

Â òî ÿ, êàê îíà îáäóìûâàëà, çàêîí÷èòü ëè åé ÿ ÿ è ïîéòè ÿ, èëè âñå-òàêè ñîñòàâèòü ïëàí ÿ âñòðå÷è ñòàðîñò, òèõèé óäàð â äâåðü ïðåðâàë åå  ìûñëè. 

— Âîéäèòå, — îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è âîøëà ÿ äåâî÷êà ñ ïëàìåííî-êðàñíûìè âîëîñàìè. 

— Ïðèâåò, Äæèííè, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äæèííè ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè Ãåðìèîíû è ñåëà íà êðàé ñ òîðæåñòâåííûì ëèöîì. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî òàê òû ïëàíèðóåøü ïðîâåñòè ñâîé ñåäüìîé êóðñ?  

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà. 

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? 

Åå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ìåðöàëè. 

— ß þ â âèäó þ ýòó þ ðàáîòó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

— ß ìîãëà áû íàïîìíèòü òåáå, ÷òî êòî-òî æå äîëæåí äåëàòü þ ðàáîòó? — Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëàñü ê áóòûëî÷êå ÷åðíèë è çàêðûëà åå, òàê, ÷òîáû îíè íå âûñîõëè. 

Äæèííè ñõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíó çà ïëå÷è è âñòðåòèëà ñâîèìè èçóìðóäíûìè ãëàçàìè  òåìíûå ãëàçà äåâóøêè ñòàðøå. 

— "û çàêîí÷èëà ðàáîòó, — íàñòàèâàëà Äæèííè, ñõâàòèâ ïåðãàìåíò è ïðî÷èòàâ íà íåì ÷òî-òî, — Ýòî çàäàíèå íóæíî ñäàòü òîëüêî ÷åðåç 2 ÿ, åñëè òû íàïèñàëà äàòó ïðàâèëüíî! 

— "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ó ÿ âñòðå÷à, Äæèííè, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — È åùå íîâûé ôàêóëüòàòèâ ÿ "ÐÈ"ÎÍîâ ïî Äðåâíåé Ïèñüìåííîñòè.  

— "àê áðîñü ýòîò ôàêóëüòàòèâ, åñëè îí ÿåò ÿ! — çàêðè÷àëà Äæèííè ñåðäèòî. 

— Íî ìíå ÿ ÿÿ Ïèñüìåííîñòü… 

Äæèííè î ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

— Çíàåøü, ÿ ÷èòàëà ãäå-òî, ÷òî åñëè ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÿ, ìîæíî çàðàáîòàòü þ þ ÿòè, è â ñòàðîñòè ìîãóò áûòü ñèëüíûå áîëè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà è ÿëàñü. 

— Ãäå òû ïðî÷ëà þ ãëóïîñòü? 

— , êîíå÷íî! ß øó÷ó. Íî òû è â ïðàâäó äîëæíà áîëüøå îòäûõàòü. Ðîí è Ãàððè õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîïðîñèëà ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòåñü ê íèì íà ïîëå ÿ Êâèääè÷à. 

— Çà÷åì? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— ß íå þ. Íî þ, ÷òî ýòî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê íîâîé òàêòèêå è èãðå ïðîòèâ 'àôôëïàôôà íà þùåé íåäåëå, — ãëóáîêîìûñëåííîîòâåòèëà Äæèííè. 

— ß íå þ — Ãåðìèîíà íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. Ïîòîì ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — Íàâåðíîå, áûëî áû íåïëîõî ñäåëàòü íåáîëüøîé ïåðåðûâ… íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîíå÷íî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà þ þ þ è, íàáðîñèâ èõ, ïîì÷àëàñü íà ïîëå, ëèøü íåìíîãî îòñòàâ îò Äæèííè. 

— Äæèííè! — ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿñü. — Èäè îäíà! ß áóäó ÷åðåç ìèíóòó! 

Äæèííè, äîëæíî áûòü, íå ñëûøàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïîáåæàëà áûñòðåå, âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ÿñü ê þ ÿ Êâèääè÷à. 

Äûøàòü Ãåðìèîíå ñòàëî ÿæåëåå, è îíà ïîøëà áûñòðûì øàãîì. 

— Êàê ýòî ÿ ÿëà ôîðìó? — ÿëà îíà âñëóõ. 

— Ëåãêî. Êàê ÿ ñëûøàë, òû âñå ÿ ñèäèøü ó ÿ â êîìíàòå è ÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ ñ ïðåçðåíèåì. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî çíàëà, ÷åé ýòî ãîëîñ, ïîâåðíóëàñü êðóãîì, ñ ÷óâñòâåííûì îòâðàùåíèåì íà ëèöå. 

— ß ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàëà, Ìàëôîé. Â îòëè÷èå îò îäíîé çìåé, ìíå ýòî íå íóæíî. 

"äèâèòåëüíî, íî  Ñëèçåðèíåö áûë îäèí, áåç Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. Îí ÿ. 

— Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ æèâó, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ê þ, ÿ áóäó äîëæåí òåðïåòü æèçíü ñ òîáîé â îäíîì çäàíèè åùå òîëüêî ãîä. 

Äðàêî ÿë, íåáðåæíî ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ñ ðóêàìè â êàðìàíàõ. Èç-çà ôàêåëà íàä íèì, åãî ñâåòëûå âîëîñû è õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü. 

— Äà, ÿ óâåðåíà, åñëè áû òû çàõîòåë ÿ äàëüøå, ÿ îòïðàâèëè áû þäà, ÿ òâîé îáðàçîâàòåëüíûéóðîâåíü, — èçäåâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

— 'à! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî. — Íå ìå÷òàé, Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Ãåðìèîíà âïèâàëàñü â íåãî ÿäîì. 

— "û ñàìûé îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àëà. Êàòèñü òóäà, îòêóäà òû âûëåç. 

Äðàêî ÿÿ, çàñòàâèâ êðîâü Ãåðìèîíû êèïåòü. 

— Êàê ïîæåëàåøü, ÿçíîêðîâêà. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü, áîðìî÷à:

— Ïðåçðåííûé õîðåê. 

**** 

ÿþ ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå, Ãåðìèîíà ñòóïèëà íà ïîëå ÿ Êâèääè÷à. "àì îíà óâèäåëà íå òîëüêî Äæèííè, íî è åùå ïîëîâèíó Ãðèôôèíäîðà, þÿ è ñòóäåíòîâ äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Îíè ïðèâåòñòâîâàëè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ èãðîêîâ, þùèõ íà ñâîèõ ìåòëàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì è øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü. Ãàððè áûë, íåñîìíåííî, ëó÷øèì ëîâöîì, êîòîðîãî îíà êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà. Ðîí áûë âåñüìà íåïëîõèì çàùèòíèêîì. Íî è äðóãèå ÷ëåíû êîìàíäû î÷åíü íåïëîõî ÿëèñü ñî ñâîèìè ÿÿìè. 

"ðè ÿ èãðàëè ïî ïðèíöèïó «Hawkshead Attacking Formation»: ïðåñëåäîâàòåëè ëåòåëè áëèçêî äðóã ê äðóãó â ñåðåäèíå ñ èãðîêîì, äåðæàùèì êâîôë. Ïîñëå, êàê áûëî ó èðëàíäöåâ â ôèíàëå Êóáêà ïî Êâèääè÷ó ó íèõ íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå, êîìàíäà âûïîëíèëà «Porskoff Ploy», êàê è áèëî çàïëàíèðîâàíî. 

Íî ýòî íå áûëî íåîæèäàííî, òàê êàê ìíîãèå çíàëè, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ÿ. [Äàëüøå àâòîð èçëàãàåò òàêòèêó êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à ýòî íå ñèëüíî èíòåðåñíî è íåïåðåâîäèìîé òåðìèíîëîãèè ìíîãî. Íå õî÷ó ìó÷èòü ÿ è âàñ ïåðåâîäîì äàííîãî îòðûâêà.] 

Ýòà òàêòèêà, ÿ «"ðîéíîé Îáìàí ßñòðåáèíîãî Ãëàçà», íè êåì íå ìîãëà áûòü áëîêèðîâàíà áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ïî êðàéíå ìåðå òðè êðóãà ïî þ. 

Î÷åðåäíûå àïëîäèñìåíòû ðàçäàëèñü â òîëïå Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, êîãäà êîìàíäà êðàñèâî âûïîëíèëà «"ðîéíîé Îáìàí ßñòðåáèíîãî Ãëàçà». Ñðåäè áîëåëüùèêîâ áûëà è Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà! — ïðîçâó÷àë ðàäîñòíûé è çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. 

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà óâèäåëà, êòî íàçâàë åå ÿ. 

— Äæèííè, — ñêàçàëà îíà. 

— ×òî çàñòàâèëî ÿ òàê äîëãî èäòè þäà? ß çíàëà, ÷òî òû íå â ôîðìå, íî äàæå ÷åðåïàõà ïðèøëà áû þäà áûñòðåå! — ïîøóòèëà Äæèííè. 

— ÿ îòâëåêëè, ïðîñòè, — îòâåòèëà îíà ñ íåáîëüøîé óëûáêîé. 

— Íåóæåëè ÿ îòâëåê ìàëü÷èê? — ïîäðàçíèëà Äæèííè. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè. 

— Ñ þ äî íàîáîðîò. Ýòî áûë… Ìàëôîé. "àêîé íàçîéëèâûé. Ïàðàçèò. 

Äæèííè õèõèêíóëà. 

— Äàâàéòå íå áóäåì ãîâîðèòü î òàêèõ òîñêëèâûõ âåùàõ â òàêîé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé äåíü! — ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿìè ÿ ñâåæèé âîçäóõ. 

Äåíü è âïðàâäó áûë ïðåêðàñíûé. Ñîëíöå ÿëî, áûëî íå ñëèøêîì òåïëî èëè õîëîäíî. Íà ñèíåì íåáå íå áûëî íè îáëà÷êà. Âîçäóõ áîäðèë, êàê çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, â îòëè÷èè îò ñïåðòîãî êèñëîðîäà, êîòîðûì îíà äûøàëà â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. 

— Äæèííè, íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ïîéòè íå òàê, êàê íàäî. ß þ ÿ ÿ íà ìèëëèîí ãàëåîíîâ! 

Äæèííè ñîáèðàëàñü îòêðûòü ðîò â ñîãëàñèè, íî åå óëûáêå áûñòðî èçìåíèëàñü íà þ åå òü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà çàìåòèëà, êòî ÿ ê íèì. 

Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íåìíîãî ïîçæå, ÷åì Äæèííè, òîæå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. 

— Êàê âîñõèòèòåëüíî, — ñïîêîéíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. 

— "àê…, ÿ þ, ÷òî ìû âñòðåòèëèñü ñíîâà, Ãðåéíäæåð, — îòìåòèë Äðàêî õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì. Íà ñåé ðàç Êðýáá è Ãîéë áûëè ïîçàäè íåãî. 

— Ìàëôîé, ïî÷åìó òû ÿííî ïðåñëåäóåøü ÿ? ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî òû òàê ñèëüíî ÿ ìíîé, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì. 

Äðàêî è äâà åãî ñïóòíèêà ÿëèñü ãðîìêèì ðåçêèì ñìåõîì, êîòîðûé çâó÷àë êàê ðåâ äèêîãî æèâîòíîãî. 

Äæèííè, âèäèìî, íå ÿ óñòðàèâàòü ñöåíó, ñõâàòèëà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû. 

— Äàâàé ïîéäåì êóäà-íèáóäü åùå. 

ÿ æåëàíèå íàãîâîðèòü Äðàêî ãàäîñòåé áûëî îãðîìíûì, Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Îíà íå õîòåëà ÿ äî åãî ÿ. Ìåäëåííî, äåâóøêè ðàçâåðíóëèñü â ïîïûòêå óéòè. 

—ÿçíîêðîâêà ÿåò ïðèêàçû äðóãîãî íèùåãî "èçëè. Êàê ïàòåòè÷íî, — õîëîäíî è ñ ïðèçðåíèåì äîáàâèë Äðàêî. 

ÿ Äæèííè ïðîäîëæèëà ñìîòðåòü ÿìîå, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåòü, ÷òî îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü îò çëîñòè. *Êàê îí ñìååò ãîâîðèòü ýòî Äæèííè?!* 

— Ãåðìèîíà, âñå õîðîøî… ïðàâäà, — íà÷àëà ÿòü Äæèííè. 

— Íåò, — ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà òâåðäî. — Ìàëôîé äîëæåí ïîëó÷èòü óðîê. 

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü è áðîñèëà ÿþùèé ÿä íà ÿ. Äðàêî òîëüêî ÿ. 

— Ìàëôîé, ëó÷øå ÿ îò þäà. Ìèíóñ 10 áàëëîâ Ñëèçåðèí, è áóäåò áîëüøå, åñëè òû íå óéäåøü ñ íàøåé òðèáóíû, — ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà îïàñíûì ãîëîñîì. 

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå ñ âûñîêîìåðíî ÿòîé ãîëîâîé. Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì, íî îí îñòàíîâèë èõ äâèæåíèåì ðóêè. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÿþ íà íåãî. 

— ß äîëæåí ÿÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð? ß ÿþ ÿ, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ÿ íå þñü. 

— "éäè þäà, Ìàëôîé, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ïîäõîäèë áëèæå è áëèæå, ïîêà åãî ëèöî íå áûëî â ñàíòèìåòðå îò åå. 

— Íå èãðàé â èãðû, â êîòîðûõ òû íå çíàåøü ïðàâèë, ÿçíîêðîâêà, — ÿ îí. 

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îòïèõíóëà îò ÿ Äðàêî è íàïðàâèëà â íåãî ïàëî÷êó. Äðàêî áûñòðî ñðåàãèðîâàë è òîæå âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó. 

— ÿÿ ÿçíîêðîâêà. 

— Íåñ÷àñòíûé õîðåê, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ýòî âûçâàëî âîëíåíèå ñðåäè Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Þíûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ÿíóëè, êîãäà ýòè äâîå íàïðàâèëè ïàëî÷êè äðóã íà äðóãà. Àóðà õîëîäíîé íåíàâèñòè áûëà òàê ñèëüíà, ÷òî ïî êàæäîìó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü. Äîâîëüíî ñêîðî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà ÿ äóýëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå îòîøëè íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ. 

Äàæå èãðîêè ïðåêðàòèëè ÿ è ñëåäèëè çà ÿùèì. 

Êðýáá è Ãîéë íà÷àëè èäòè ê Äðàêî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó, íî Äðàêî ñíîâà îñòàíîâèë èõ. 

— Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ëè÷íî ÿ ñ ýòîé ÿçíîêðîâêîé. 

Äæèííè òîæå ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîäîéòè ê Ãåðìèîíå, íî òîæå áûëà îñòàíîâëåíà. 

— Íåò, Äæèííè. Ìíå íå íóæíà ïîìîùü. 

Ëèöà Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû áûëè íàõìóðåííû, êîãäà îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, êàê áóäòî ÿñü çàïîìíèòü ëèöî ñîïåðíèêà íàâñåãäà. 

*** 

Ãàððè ÿ, ÿ, ÷òî ñèëüíûé âåòåð òðåïëåò åãî âîëîñû. Ìàëî ÷òî ìîãëî áèòü ïðèêîëüíåå è î÷àðîâàòåëüíåå ÷óâñòâà áûòü â âîçäóõå, ÿ íà åãî Ìîëíèè 3000, ííîé âåðñèè ñòàðîé Ìîëíèè. 

— Ýé! Ãàððè! 

Ãàððè âûñêîëüçíóë èç ñâîèõ ìûñëåé, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñ Ðîíà ïîçàäè íåãî. 

— Ïîìåäëåííåå. Íå ó âñåõ íàñ Version 3000! — ïðîêðè÷àë Ðîí. 

Ãàððè ÿ. 

— Ïðîñòè, Ðîí, — ïðîèçíåñ îí ÿþÿ òîíîì. 

Êîãäà Ðîí, íàêîíåö, äîãíàë Ãàððè, ïîñëåäíèé ÿ ê íåìó è ñïðîñèë:

— Ïðîáëåìà, Ðîí? 

— Î äà, ïîñìîòðè òóäà â òîëïó? — îòâåòèë Ðîí, ÿ íà òðèáóíó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. 

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë. "îëïà ñîáðàëàñü âîêðóã äâóõ þäåé, êîòîðûõ îí íå ìîã óçíàòü. 

— Ñêàæè, Ðîí, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè, — êòî òå äâîå? Îíè þò íàì ÿ. 

— "å äâîå – Ãåðìèîíà è Ìàëôîé, — îòâåòèë Ðîí, ÿ ÿ ÿ, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî ÿòüå. 

— Ãåðìèîíà è Ìàëôîé? ×òî îíè þò? 

— ß íå þ, íî ìû äîëæíû ïðåêðàòèòü èõ ññîðó ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà óáüåò ÿ. [Ïðàâèëüíî!!! Åñëè îíà åãî çàìî÷èò - ðàññêàçó êîíåö!] 

Äâà ÿò íàïðàâèëè ñâîè ìåòëû íà âñåé ñêîðîñòè ê òðèáóíå. 

— Çíàåøü, óáèéñòâî Ãåðìèîíîé ÿ çâó÷èò î÷åíü ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè Ðîíó. [×åñòíîñòü ÿ ÷åðòà!]

— ß ñîãëàñåí. "îëüêî íå ÿ, ÷òîáû åå èç-çà ýòîãî þ÷èëè. Îíà òîãäà ïîêîí÷èò ñ ñîáîé. [Ïðîñòî ÿþùåå ïîíèìàíèå æåíñêîé äóøè!] 

**** 

— "û çíàåøü, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü ïîáåäèòü ÿ â ïîåäèíêå, Ãðåéíäæåð! — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿñü. 

— "û õî÷åøü ïîñïîðèòü? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë. 

— ß òîëüêî ïîòðà÷ó þ ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. 

— Èäè ê ÷åðòó ñî ñâîèì âðåìåíåì! 

Äðàêî íà÷àë ÿ. 

— "û äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü áûòü ìíå äîñòîéíûì ñîïåðíèêîì? "îãäà íà÷èíàé. Ïîêàæè ìíå ñâîå ëó÷øåå íàïàäåíèå! 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà âèäåòü òîëüêî ÿ è åãî þÿ ëèöî. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî. ÿÿ åãî ñî þ. 

— Äîñòàòî÷íî! — è ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ, Ãåðìèîíà íàïàëà íà Äðàêî ìîùíûì çàêëèíàíèåì. 

ßðêèé áåëûé ñâåò ÿÿ èç ïàëî÷êè è ÿ. Ïîñëûøàëèñü ïàíè÷åñêèå êðèêè, è ìíîãèå þíûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñáåæàëè ñ ìåñòà ïîåäèíêà. 

×åðåç îáëàêî äûìà, Ãåðìèîíà íå óâèäåòü Äðàêî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âîëíó òðèóìôà. 

Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ÿòèå è áûë íåâðåäèì. È âíåçàïíî îí ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå. ÿâèëèñü òðè þùèå øàðîâûå ìîëíèè, è îí áðîñèë èõ ÿìî â Ãåðìèîíó. Ãåðìèîíà çàùèòèëàñü îò íèõ þùèì çàêëèíàíèåì, è øàðîâûå ìîëíèè îòïðûãíóëè îò íåå. Íî, îòïðûãíóâ, ïîïàëè â ìðàìîðíûé ïîòîëîê è êàìåííûå ñòåíû. Îíè çàäðîæàëè, è îò íèõ îòâàëèëîñü íåñêîëüêî êóñêîâ. 

—Ãåðìèîíà! — äåâóøêà óñëûøàëà, ÷òî êòî-òî êðè÷àë. Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì îñëåïëåíà ÿþ, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëàñü ïðîèçíåñòè þùåå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü. Äðàêî ÿ ñ ýòîé æå ïðîáëåìîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîðëî è ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå äóøà óøëà â ÿòêè, ïîòîìó ÷òî óâèäåëà î÷åíü, î÷åíü þ ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, þ ïàëî÷êó, ÿþ ÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé ïåðåâåë ãëàçà îò Ãåðìèîíû ê Äðàêî. Áåç ÿ, ïðîôåññîðà ïðîèçíåñòè «çàêëèíàíèå òèøèíû». 

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî íè ñëîâà íå âûëåòåëî èç åå ðòà. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñåðäèòà, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü. Íå î÷åíü õîðîøèé çíàê. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, ïðîôåññîð äàëà çíàê äâîèì ÿíàì ñëåäîâàòü çà þ, è ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÿ â øêîëó. Ñíåéï, îäíàêî, ëèøü õîëîäíî ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êàê áóäòî ýòî âñå áûëî åå îøèáêîé, è ïîñëåäîâàë çà ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë. 

Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïîáëåäíåëî, çàòåì ñòàëî êðàñíûì. Ýòî âñå îøèáêà ÿ! Åñëè áû îí íå ÿÿ íàä þ… 

Äðàêî òîæå áûë êðàñåí. Îí ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è ïîñëåäîâàë çà ïðîôåññîðàìè. 

*** 

_Íåêîòîðîå ÿ _

Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîäëåòåëè ê äâóì ìîëîäûì âîëøåáíèêàì, þÿ â äóýëè. 

— Ïðåêðàòèòå! — ïðîêðè÷àë Ðîí. 

— Ãåðìèîíà! — âîïèë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå çàìåòèëà åãî ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàïàëà íà ÿ, íå ÿ, ÷òî âîêðóã áûëè íè â ÷åì íåïîâèííûå äåòè. — Ãåðìèîíà! — çàêðè÷àë îí ñíîâà. 

Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó è ÿ îñòàíîâèòü ïîåäèíîê ñàì, íî âíåçàïíî äâà ïðîôåññîðà, Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Ñíåéï, îêàçàëèñü çäåñü. Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, è Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà ñâîå ãîðëî. Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. 

— ÿòüå, — ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí ÿäîì ñ íèì, êîãäà Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Ñíåéï óøëè, ñ ÿ ñòóäåíòàìè, èäóùèìè çà íèìè. Ãàððè òîëüêî îòêðûë ðîò, î÷åíü ïîäîáíî ðûáå, êîãäà ýòè ÷åòâåðî ïîøëè ïî þ ê 'îãâàðòñó. Îí ÿÿ òîãî, ÷òî áóäåò ýòèìè ÿ, îñîáåííî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îñîáåííî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. 

**** 

Ãåðìèîíà ñúåæèëàñü. ÿ ãîëîñ ÿ ê íåé, îíà íå îñìåëèâàëàñü ãîâîðèòü. 

— Ýòî áûëà ÿ_ ÿ_ âåùü, þ âû äâîå êîãäà-ëèáî äåëàëè!_ Ìèíóñ 100 áàëîâ _! — ïðîêðè÷àëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. 

ÿíû ÿíóòî ñèäåëè íà íåóäîáíûõ ÿõ. Îíè âçäðîãíóëè, óñëûøàâ ñòðîãèé êðèê. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë íå êðè÷àëà! Îíè ñíîâà âçäðîãíóëè, óñëûøàâ, ñêîëüêî ó íèõ ÿëè áàëîâ.

Ñíåéï òîæå ñìîòðåë íà äâóõ ñòóäåíòîâ â ÷èñòîé âðàæäåáíîñòè. Îí äàæå íå ÿ çà Äðàêî, ÿ ÿ è áûëà ñåðüåçíîé. 

— ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âû, îñîáåííî òû, Ãåðìèîíà, áóäó÷è __ __, ñäåëàëà òàêîå! Ðàçâå âû íå çíàëè, ÷òî ïîä óãðîçîé áûëè æèçíè äðóãèõ èç-çà âàøåãî äóðàöêîãî ïîêàçà ãíåâà è ãîðäîñòè? Ïðåêðàñíûé ïðèìåð! ß îæèäàëà ëó÷øåãî! 

Ïðîôåññîð ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è ãëóáîêîå âäîõíóëà, ÿñü. Îíà ñåëà, âïèâøèñü ÿäîì â êàæäûé èç íèõ. 

— ß íå þ. Âû âçðîñëûå, î÷åíü çðåëûå, þ ÿ ñêàçàòü, è çíàåòå, ÷òî òàêîå îòâåòñòâåííîñòü "àê ïî÷åìó âû âñå åùå ðóãàåòåñü?! 

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ïîë, à Äðàêî ÿìî ÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ÿñ ãîëîâîé, î÷åâèäíî ÿ åìó, ÷òî îí íå äîëæåí îæèäàòü ïîáëàæåê. 

— Âñå çàøëî äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. ß þñü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó äîëæíà íàçíà÷èòü âàì îáîè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, 3 íåäåëè ðàáîòû ïîñëå ÿòèé, êàæäûé äåíü. Âîçìîæíî äàæå ÿö, äî ñåðåäèíû ÿ. ß ñîîáùó âàì þ äàòó.  

Ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû âçëåòåëà ââåðõ. Äî ñåðåäèíû ÿ? 

— Ïðîôåññîð! — âûêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì. — Êàæäûé äåíü? Íî âû äîëæíû ÿòü, ÷òî ó ÿ åñòü ÿçàííîñòè, ÿÿ! — ïðîáóáíèëà îíà. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, äîëæíû ÿòü, ÷òî __ äîëæíû áûëè ïîäóìàòü î __ ÿÿõ ïåðåä ýòèì èíöèäåíòîì. È __ äîëæíû ÿòü, ÷òî ýòîò ñëó÷àé äîñòàòî÷íî ñåðüåçåí, è ìû ìîãëè áû þ÷èòü __, òàê ÷òî íà __ ìåñòå, ÿ þáåçíî ïðèìó ýòî ëåãêîå íàêàçàíèå, — îòìåòèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë åäêî. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî. — Âàì ÿòî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé? 

— Äà, ïðîôåññîð, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

— Ïðîôåññîð, — âïåðâûå çàãîâîðèë Ñíåéï. — ß þ, ÷òîáû ýòè äâîå ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå? Êàêîå-òî ÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì ìîæåò îñëàáèòü èõ þþ ÿçíü. 

Ãëàçà Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû ÿ. Âìåñòå?! 

— Ñ Ôèë÷åì. 

__?! 

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî. 

— È åñëè ìåæäó íèìè âîçíèêíåò ÿ ññîðà, ìû íàêàæåì èõ ñåðüåçíåå, — äîáàâèë Ñíåéï çëîáíî, ÿ ïðîñüáó Äðàêî. 

È Ãåðìèîíà, è Äðàêî ÿäåëè òàê, áóäòî ñîáèðàëèñü ÿòü ñîçíàíèå. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóëà. 

— ß ñîãëàñíà, Ñåâåðóñ, — îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà äâóõ èñïóãàííûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. — Âû ÿëè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè âû ñêàæåòå õîòü îäíî ãðóáîå ñëîâî äðóã äðóãó ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà äî êîíöà ÿ, è ÿ ýòî óñëûøó, ÿ ñíèìó 30 áàëîâ ñ îáîèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Çà êàæäîå ñëîâî.  

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî áûëè þòíî îøåëîìëåíû. "ðèäöàòü áàëîâ! 

— È, ïîâåðüòå ìíå, ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ñëûøó, — äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. 

ÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåøëî â óäóøüå. Ýòî áûë àä. "ðè íåäåëè ÿ, êàæäûé äåíü, ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì è â òåìíèöàõ Ôèë÷à. 

Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî, äóìàë î òîì æå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë åùå áîëåå áëåäåí, ÷åì îáû÷íî. 

Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé òèøèíû, ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îòïóñòèëà èõ. 

— Èäèòå. Ñåé÷àñ æå. È îòäîõíèòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëå ÿòèé, âû ïðîâåäåòå íî÷ü, ÿ òåìíèöû, èëè ÿ òî, ÷òî âàì ñêàæåò ìèñòåð Ôèë÷. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî âñòàëè ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò è âûøëè, âñå åùå øîêèðîâàííûå. Ãåðìèîíà ÿ âîññòàíîâèëà ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ïîäîøëà ê þ è ïðîøåïòàëà: 

— ß íåíàâèæó ÿ, — ñàìûì ñåðüåçíûì òîíîì. 

— ×óâñòâî âçàèìíî, ÿçíîêðîâêà, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî òàê æå õîëîäíî. 


	4. ÃËÀÂÀ 4 Î çåëüÿõ è äðàêîíàõ

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady 

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 4. Î ÿõ è 

Ãåðìèîíà òàùèëàñü ÷åðåç áîëüøîé çàë â þ þ. Îíà íå ìîãëà íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì ïðåçðåííîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîå. Î, êàê îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî. Åå ãëàçà ãîðåëè îãíåì, êîãäà îíà äóìàëà î íåì. 

*Åñëè áû íå îí,* ãîðüêî äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, *íå ïðîèçîøëî áû âñåãî ýòîãî áàðäàêà.* 

Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà âñòðåòèëà Äðàêî ÿ â ñâîé ïåðâûé äåíü â 'îãâàðòñå, Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îíè íå áóäóò ÿìè. Êîíå÷íî, òåïåðü îíà çíàëà, ÷òî òîãäà åå ÷óâñòâà íå îáìàíóëè åå. È ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Äðàêî íàçâàë Ãåðìèîíó «ÿçíîêðîâêà», îíè ñòàëè âðàãàìè. 

*"åïåðü âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð äîëæåí ñòðàäàòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñäåëàë __!* ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà â ÿõ. [Ñêðîìíî!]

— Ýòî íå øóòî÷êè, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ÿðåííûì ãîëîñîì. 

"ðè íåäåëè ñ Ìàëôîåì è Ôèë÷åì. Ìå÷òà êàæäîé äåâóøêè!

Ïîñëå ÿòè ìèíóò ïîëíîé òèøèíû, þ íàðóøàë ëèøü çâóê åå øàãîâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ïîðòðåòó Ïîëíîé Äàìû. Îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ïàðîëü, íî îñòàíîâèëàñü. À õîòåëà ëè îíà, ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè __? " íåå ÿëè ñòîëüêî áàëîâ… 

— Ýé, äîðîãóøà, òû ÿ ãîâîðèòü ïàðîëü èëè íåò? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ. 

— Î. Ïðîñòèòå… Äîìàøíèé ýëüô, — îíà çàèêíóëàñü. 

ÿ Äàìà ïîñìîòðåëà íà þíåòêó ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì íà ëèöå. 

— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ÿäêå? — ñïðîñèëà îíà çàèíòåðåñîâàííî 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. 

— Äà, íî ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ü. 

ÿ Äàìà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, íî îòîäâèíóëàñü, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà âîéòè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â þ, þ ê ãîñòèíîé. Îíà ñòóïèëà â þ è âçäðîãíóëà, óâèäåâ ÿäû, êîòîðûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû áðîñàëè íà íåå. "îëüêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä çäåñü çâó÷àëè ãîëîñà, íî òåïåðü è ñëîâà, è ñìåõ ïðåêðàòèëèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå ñìîòðåëè íà Ãåðìèîíó, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà ìåðòâûì ÿêîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû áûëî òðàóðíîå âûðàæåíèå. *Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ýòîãî îæèäàòü*, ïîäóìàëà îíà. *×åãî ÿ îæèäàëà? þ âå÷åðèíêó, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ, ðàäè Áîãà, ëèøèëàñü ñòà ÿòûõ áàëîâ?* 

Ãåðìèîíà ìûñëåííî íàêðè÷àëà íà ÿ è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ïîøëà â êîìíàòó Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû. ÿ Ñòàðîñòà. Ãåðìèîíå áûëî æàëü, ÷òî åå ñäåëàëè Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé. 

Êîìíàòà Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû áûëà íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíå îò Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé è ïðèâåëà Ãåðìèîíó â äðóãîé êîðèäîð. Îíà óâèäåëà äâåðü, íà êîòîðîé áûëî íàïèñàíî ÿ Ñòàðîñòà. ÿ ê íåé, Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëàñü ê ðó÷êå. Íî êîãäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü îòêðûòü äâåðü, ðóêà ñõâàòèëà åå ðóêó, è îíà îáåðíóëàñü. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñëåãêà ÿ, ÷òî áûëî þ íåóìåñòíî. 

— Ãàððè, — âçäîõíóëà îíà, — ß íå õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèòü. Îòïóñòè ÿ. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ïðåðûâàë åå îí, — ß òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íèêòî íå íåíàâèäèò ÿ. Æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íàêàçàëè. Êîðîòàòü ÿ ñ ýòèìè ñêîëüçêèìè ãàäàìè – Ìàëôîåì è Ôèë÷åì – ÿä ëè ÿòíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è îòïóñòèëà þ ðó÷êó. ÿ íà ïîïûòêó äåðæàòü ÿ â ðóêàõ, åå ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü âîäîé. ÿ÷èå ñëåçû ïðîäåëàëè äîðîæêè âäîëü åå ùåê. Îíà ôûðêíóëà. 

— Ãàððè, ìíå òàê æàëü! — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ÿííî. — ß þ, êàê òû õîòåë âûèãðàòü Êóáîê Ôàêóëüòåòîâ. "û òàê ÿ, ÿ âñå ÿÿ â Êâèääè÷å, ÿÿ êîìàíäó ðàáîòàòü íà ïðåäåëå, — îíà ñîðâàëàñü íà ðûäàíèå. 

— Î, Ãåðìèîíà, Ãåðìèîíà… — ñêàçàëà îí ÿãêî, þÿ åå â òåïëîå ÿòèå. 

— "åïåðü èç-çà ÿ âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð ðàññòðîåí. È ÷òî ÿåò ìíå åùå áîëüøå áîëè, ýòî òî, ÷òî òû è Ðîí òîæå ðàññòðîåíû, — ïëàêàëà Ãåðìèîíà â åãî ðóáàøêó. 

Ãàððè íåëîâêî ïîãëàäèë åå ñïèíó. 

— Âñå õîðîøî, Ãåðìèîíà. 

Èìåííî òîãäà ÿÿ Ðîí è ÿë áðîâü ïðè âèäå ýòîé ñöåíû. 

— "û õîðîøî, Ãåðìèîíà? — ÿ îí íåæíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà, âûòåðëà ñ ëèöà ñëåçû è îòïóñêàëà Ãàððè. Îíà ïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ÿ, ÷òî åå ãëàçà áûëè êðàñíûìè îò ïëà÷à. Îíà ïðîáîâàëà ïðåêðàòèòü ïëàêàòü, íî ó íåå íå îñîáåííî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ãàððè ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, íî îíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî. 

— ß â ÿäêå, Ãàððè, — ïðîøåïòàëà ÿãêî Ãåðìèîíà. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿòà, ìíå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü, — Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è, îòêðûâ äâåðü â þ êîìíàòó, çàáåæàëà âíóòðü, õëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé þ.

Ðîí ÿäåë òàê, áóäòî ÿ âîéòè çà íåé, íî Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åãî çà þ è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

— Ãåðìèîíå íóæíî ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî ÿÿëî âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. 

— Î, — áûëî âñå, ÷òî îòâåòèë Ðîí. 

**** 

Äðàêî ÿ, ÿ ê Ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé. Îí áûë îñêîðáëåí, îñêîðáëåííûé èç-çà äóðàöêîãî þÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë è åùå áîëüøå èç-çà ÿ Ñíåéïà. Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè äîëæíû ïîääåðæèâàòü è ïîìîãàòü äðóã äðóãó. Íå ÿòü æèçíü. 

Êîíå÷íî, Äðàêî âñå-òàêè íå áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, íî ïîñëå ÿ øêîëû è äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî ÿ òåìíûì èñêóññòâàì, îí áóäåò ãîòîâ, ÷òîáû ÿ ÷åñòè ñòàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè è ïîëó÷èòü þ þ Ìåòêó. 

*×åñòü* ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ÿ ãëàçà. 

Åãî êðîâü êèïåëà èç-çà ìíîæåñòâà ïðè÷èí, êîãäà îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ÿ íåîäîáðèòåëüíûåÿäû è ñëûøà øóòî÷êè îò Ïèâçà. 

— Ìàëûø Äðàêè! Ìàëûø Äðàêè! Êàêèå ÿòíîñòè îí ó-ó-óñòðîèë! Íàêàçàíèå ñ  Ãëàâíîé Èäèîòêîé Ãåð-ìè-îíîé, òû ÿêà çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîâåäåøü ÿ! — äðàçíèë îí. 

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è Ïèâç çàðåâåë îò áîëè, êîãäà ó íåãî èç êîá÷èêà âûëåç õâîñò. 

Â îòëè÷èå îò Ãåðìèîíû, Äðàêî íå ñèëüíî ÿ î òîì, êàê åãî ïðèìóò â Ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé. Íèêòî íå ÿ äðàçíèòü èëè áåñïîêîèòü åãî çà þ ñòà áàëîâ. Äåëî áûëî íå â òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî áûë òèïîì, ñïîñîáíûì èçáèòü þáîãî, íî åãî ïîâåäåíèå ïóãàëè ìíîãèõ. "àê æå, êàê è åãî áîãàòñòâî, è åùå ÿ è âëàñòü Ìàëôîåâ. 

Íåêîòîðûå äàæå íå ðèñêîâàëè ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÿñü ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè â áóäóùåì, êîãäà îí ñòàíåò Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. 

Äðàêî, åñëè áû íå åãî óæàñíîå íàñòðîåíèå, ÿ áû ýòèì îòíîøåíèåì è îïàñåíèåì, è îöåíèë áû ýòè ñòóäåíòîâ êàê ïðåçðèòåëüíûõ ñóùåñòâ. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí íå îáðàùàë ÿ íà ýòè ÿäû, à ïðîñòî ïîøåë â þ êîìíàòó. 

Ïî ïóòè ê êîìíàòå, Äðàêî âñòðåòèë Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. 

— Äðàêî, — ñêàçàë Êðýáá. 

— ÿ íåìíîãî, à? — äîáàâèë Ãîéë. 

Äðàêî áðîñèë íà íèõ þùèé ÿä, è îíè çàìîë÷àëè. 

— Îñòàâüòå ÿ îäíîãî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

"äèâëåííûå, Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïîøëè â óþ ñòîðîíó. Îíè äàæå íå ïðîâîäèëè åãî äî äâåðè. [À îáû÷íî ÿò? Îé, êàê ìèëî!] 

Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè ñâîåé êîìíàòû, Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí ïîäîøëà ê íåìó ñçàäè è îáåðíóëà ñâîè ðóêè âîêðóã åãî òàëèè. 

— Î Äðàêî, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà îáîëüñòèòåëüíî, — Ýòà ÿÿ ÿçíîêðîâêà äîëæíà ñòðàäàòü âå÷íî, ïîïàñòü â ðóêè "îãî-×üå-ÿ-Íå-Äîëæíî-Áûòü-Íàçâàíî çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà òåáå. 

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñóçèëèñü. Îí íå áûë â íàñòðîåíèè ÿ ýòîãî. 

— "éäè! ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû äåëàåøü? — ÿâêíóë îí. 

Ïàíñè íåìåäëåííî îòïóñòèëà åãî, ñêîðåå ÿ, ÷åì ÿ. 

— Ïðîñòî îñòàâü ÿ îäíîãî, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî õîëîäíî. Îí âîøåë â þ êîìíàòó, ÿÿ Ïàíñè îøåëîìëåííîé è ñåðäèòîé. 

— Èäè ê ÷åðòó, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, ÿ. 

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îñíîâíîé ìàññèâ ãíåâà ïîñòåïåííî ïðîõîäèò. Âçäîõíóâ, îí ñåë íà êðîâàòü, ÿñü âîïðîñîì, êàêèå óæàñû çàñòàâèò Ôèë÷ äåëàòü åãî è ÿçíîêðîâêó. Ñ êó÷åé ìûñëåé, çàïîëíèâøèõ ãîëîâó ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, îí, íàêîíåö, çàñíóë. 

**** 

þùèì óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì ãèáåëè. Îíà îäåëàñü è, ñîáðàâ êíèãè, è ïîøëà íà çàâòðàê. 

ÿñü âíèç, îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, íå ÿ ïðèâëåêàòü ÿ. Îíà óâåëè÷èëà òåìï, ÿ íåïîìåðíîå æåëàíèå ñúåñòü íåñêîëüêî ñîñèñîê, è âðåçàëàñü â êîãî-òî, îò ÷åãî åå êíèãè ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïîëó. 

— ÿ ÿ, óòðî íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå ÿ ÿ íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ. Íî â âàøåì ñëó÷àå, íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òðåíèðîâêè ïî Êâèääè÷ó? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà, ÿ è ÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî ÿíóë ýòî þùåå ñîáûòèå ïåðåä íåé. Íî êîãäà îíà ÿëà ãëàçà, óâèäåëà ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, ïðèñåâøåãî íà êîðòî÷êè, ÿ åé ïîäíèìàòü êíèãè. Åãî ãëàçà âåñåëî ìåðöàëè, è îí  ïðèñòàëüíî è íåæíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. 

— Ïðîôåññîð, ïðîñòèòå! Ýòîò… èíöèäåíò â÷åðà áîëüøå íå ÿ! ß þ! — èçâèíèëàñü îíà. 

Íî ïðîôåññîð ïðîñòî ÿëàñü. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ þ âàøè ÿ. ÿ, ÿ þ, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà ÿ áûë óäèâëåí ýòèì îòâðàòèòåëüíûì ïîâåäåíèåì, ÿùèì îò îäíîé èç ñàìûõ þùèõ ñòóäåíòîê 'îãâàðòñà. 

Ãåðìèîíà óæàñíî ïîêðàñíåëà. Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— Âû ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ñîæàëååòå î ñâîåì ïîâåäåíèè, è ýòî íèêîãäà íå ÿ, íî âû íå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âàì æàëü î âàøåé ññîðå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì. 

Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà è âïðàâäó íå æàëåëà î òîì, ÷òî ïûòàëàñü ñäåëàòü þ! Íà ñàìîì äåëå, åñëè áû åé ÿ øàíñ èñïåïåëèòü åãî è íå ÿÿ â ÿòíîñòè, îíà ñäåëàëà áû ýòî, äàæå äâàæäû, åñëè áû åé ïîçâîëèëè! 

Äàìáëäîð þäàë çà ïîâåäåíèåì äåâóøêè. Âíóòðè îí ÿ, íî íà ñâîåì ëèöå ñêîð÷èë þ ãðèìàñó. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿéòå ãíåâîì. ß þ òî, âû ñëåäóåòå çà âàøèì ñåðäöåì, íî âû äîëæíû ÿ, êàê ÿòü ãíåâîì, ýòî ÿñíî? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ñêàçàëà: 

— Äà, ñýð. 

Äàìáëäîð ÿ. 

— 'îðîøî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ þ âàñ, ÷òîáû âû ìîãëè ïîçàâòðàêàòü. ß þ, ÷òî ýëüôû ïðèãîòîâèëè ñîñèñêè è îìëåò ñ ñûðîì. Ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîåñî÷åòàíèå. Ïðàâäà? — ñïðîñèë îí ó Ãåðìèîíû, ÿñü ê îáåäåííîìó çàëó. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. Îíà ÿëà þþ êíèãó è ïîøëà ÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. 

*Äà, Ãåðìèîíà,* äóìàë Äàìáëäîð. *"û äîëæíà óçíàòü, êàê ÿòü ãíåâîì. Ñëåäóé çà ñâîèì ñåðäöåì, îñîáåííî òåïåðü, è áóäü ãîòîâà î÷åíü ñêîðî,* ïîäóìàë îí ìðà÷íî. 

**** 

Äåíü ÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïðîøåë áûñòðî, ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Çàâòðàê, íå ÿ ñàìîé åäû, áûë óæàñåí. Îíà äàæå íå ñìîãëà ñåñòü íà ñâîå ìåñòî áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû âñå íå áðîñàëè íà íåå çëûå ÿäû. È, ñàìîå õóäøåå, åå âñå ÿ èãíîðèðîâàëè.

Åé áûëî æàëü, ÷òî Ãàððè íå áûëî çäåñü. Èëè ÿ áû Ðîíà. Íî îíè òðåíèðîâàëèñü ÿ þùåé èãðû ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà. Î, ÿ ÿ. ÿ ýòà ÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì ïðîèçîøëà íà òðåíèðîâêå ïî Êâèääè÷ó, ÿ ÿëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Ãðèôôèíäîðó îáûãðàòü Ñëèçåðèí, íî îíà çàêîí÷èëîñü ññîðîé ôàêóëüòåòîâ. 

*Èíòåðåñíî, à êàê þÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì?* òèõî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíó, îòêóñèâ êóñî÷åê ñîñèñêè. 

Î íàêàçàíèå Äðàêî íèêòî íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî: õîðîøî ýòî áûëî èëè ïëîõî. "î÷íî òàê æå,  êàê è â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, íèêòî èç Ñëèçåðèíöåâ íå ñêàçàë íè îäíîãî ïëîõîå ñëîâî î íåì, èëè íå ïðè íåì, êàê ýòî äåëàëà Ïàíñè, ÿ òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä ãîâîðèëà î òîì, êàêîé îí êðåòèí. Íî êàê òîëüêî Ñëèçåðèíåö âîøåë â þ, îíà íåìåäëåííî çàìîë÷àëà, íå ÿ èñïûòûâàòü íà ñåáå åãî õàðàêòåð. 

Äðàêî ñåë è íà÷àë åñòü. Æåâàë îí ìåäëåííî, ñî ñïîêîéíûì âûðàæåíèåì, è íèêòî íå ìîã ñîîáùèòü ïî åãî âíåøíåãî âèäó, ÷òî ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÷óâñòâîâàë, óñòðîèâ â÷åðà òàêèå ÿòíîñòè íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ òðèáóíàõ. Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ÿ. Äàæå åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëè, Êðýáá è Ãîéë, êàçàëîñü, çàìå÷àëè ýòó çàìåíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ñåëè ÿäîì ñ áëîíäèíîì. 

Ïîñëå ÿòíîãî çàâòðàêà, Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî ïîøëà â êëàññ "ðàíñôèãóðàöèè. ×åãî áû îíà íå ñäåëàëà, òàê ïðîïóñòèëà ýòîò óðîê. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà îäíèì èç þáèìûõ ó÷åíèêîâ Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íî ÿ îíà íå ìîãëà ÿ õðàáðîñòè, ÷òîáû ÿ  ãëàçàìè ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, òåì áîëåå çàãîâîðèòü ñ þ. 

Åå ÿøíåå ÿòèå çàêîí÷èëîñü äðàìàòè÷íî. Áûëî äàíî çàäàíèå ïðåâðàòèòü ïåðî Ôåíèêñà â òðàâèíêó, íî îíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ïîãàíêó: ïîãàíêó, ñ î÷åíü ñèëüíûì, ïðîòèâíûì çàïàõîì, êîòîðûì ïðîïàõëà ÿ êîìíàòà. Ïðîôåññîð íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïðîáîðìîòàâ çàêëèíàíèå, þùåå þ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà äî êîðíåé, ñåëà è ïîïðîáîâàëà çàêëèíàíèå ñíîâà, êîòîðîå, ê þ, ñðàáîòàëî, êàê îíà õîòåëà. Ãàððè è Ðîí òîæå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè íà ÿòèå, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ äàæå áîëåå îñêîðáëåííîé è ÿçâëåííîé, îñîáåííî êîãäà Ðîí õèõèêíóë íàä åå íåóäà÷åé. 

Ïîñëå öåëîé âå÷íîñòè, ÿòèå çàêîí÷èëîñü, è òîëüêî áûëî ÿÿ Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ðàçîçëèëîñü, ÿñíèâ, ÷òî ó íåå áûëè äâîéíûå ÿ, êîòîðûå âåë åå ñàìûé þáèìûé ïðîôåññîð 'îãâàðòñà - Ñíåéï, ïðè÷åì óðîê áûë ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì! 

— Î Ãîñïîäè, — ïðîñòîíàëà îíà. — ×òî æå ÿ òàêîå ñîâåðøèëà, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü Ý"Î?! 

Îíà ìåäëåííî è íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïóñòèëàñü ïî õîëîäíîé êàìåííîé ëåñòíèöå â òåìíèöû, ãäå Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèë ñâîè ÿÿ. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îíà îòêðûëà áîëüøèå ÿííûå äâåðè è âîøëà. "àì îíà óâèäåëà Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, þÿ Äðàêî, ÿùèõ âìåñòå è þÿ íàä þ. "àêæå òàì áûëè Ãðèôôèíäîðöû, íî îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî îíè ïðèìóò åå ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè ÿÿìè. 

Îíà ñåëà íà ìåñòî ïîäàëüøå îò îáåèõ ãðóïï. Ãàððè è Ðîí òîëüêî ïðèøëè, è, çàáåæàâ âíóòðü, îíè, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ñåëè è íà÷àëè ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñêàòü 'Ãèä ïî îñîáåííî ñëîæíûì ÿì' â ñâîèõ ñóìêàõ. 

— ÿòüå, Ãàððè, âåäü òû íå ÿë ó÷åáíèê, íå òàê ëè? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí. 

— Ïðîñòè, Ðîí. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè ó Ñíåéïà ÿ õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå, îí ðàçðåøèò èñïîëüçîâàòü íàì îäèí íà òðîèõ. Êñòàòè, ãäå Ãåðìèîíà? — ñêàçàë Ãàððè. 

*'à! Åñëè ó íåãî õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå? Íå ìîãó íàéòè ïðè÷èíó, ïî÷åìó îí íå áóäåò ÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. ß, ÿ ÿ âñåçíàéêà, íà ÿö ÿ, êàæäûé äåíü, ñ Ôèë÷åì. È ïî÷åìó îí íå äîëæåí áûòü çîë?* 

— Î! Ãåðìèîíà! ß ñêó÷àë áåç ÿ. "û ìîæåøü ÿ ñî ìíîé è Ðîíîì êíèãîé, ïðàâäà? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, ÿ:

— È òåáå ïðèâåò. 

Îíà ïðîøåïòàëà çàêëèíàíèå, è ÿâèëàñü êíèãà Ðîíà, ïðèëåòåâ ÿìî â êëàññ. Íî íå òóäà, êóäà îíà õîòåëà. Îíà îïóñòèëàñü ÿìî â ðóêè Äðàêî ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ýòî è ÿëà îò ÿ áðîâè. Îíà íå õîòåëà ÿ ãîâîðèòü ñ Ìàëôîåì. Î÷åâèäíî, Ãàððè òîæå ýòîãî íå õîòåë. Íî, îäíàêî, îí ïîøåë ê ãðóïïå Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, è îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. 

— ß þñü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ÿ ýòîé êíèãîé. Îòäàé åå, Ìàëôîé? — ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ÿâ ðóêó òàê, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ÿòü åå. 

Ãåðìèîíà òèõî âûðóãàëàñü. Êàê îíà ìîãëà áûòü íàñòîëüêî ãëóïà, íå íàïðàâèâ êíèãó  Ðîíó? Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ÿäî÷íî âëåòåëà â êîìíàòó è, êîíå÷íî, ïîïàëà ê Äðàêî. Îíà ïëàíèðîâàëà èçáåãàòü Äðàêî þáîé öåíîé äî ÿ, íî åå ïëàí, î÷åâèäíî, íå ðàáîòàë. 

Äðàêî ÿ. 

— 'î÷åøü âåðíóòü åå, Ïîòòåð? Ïî÷åìó òû íå çàñòàâèøü þ ÿþ ïîäðóãó ñäåëàòü ýòî? Âåäü ýòî åå ÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, — ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë îí. — Êàêèì òû ìîæåøü áûòü ïàòåòè÷íûì. Ïî÷åìó òû ÿ âîêðóã ýòîãî ñóùåñòâà êàê âåðíûé ùåíîê. Îíà íå äîñòîéíà ýòîãî. Äàæå îò ÿ. 

"ñëûøàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò. Îäíàêî åãî ñëîâà îñêîðáèëè åå. Íî îíà çàñòàâèëà ÿ ñìîòðåòü ÿìî, îíà íå õîòåëà äîñòàâèòü Äðàêî óäîâîëüñòâèå óâèäåòü, ÷òî åé áûëî áîëüíî. 

— Çàêðîé ñâîé ðîò, õîðåê! 

— ×òî, ÿçíîêðîâêà óìååò ÷óâñòâîâàòü? — ÿÿ Äðàêî. 

— Çàìîë÷è, Ìàëôîé. "û ïðîñòî èäèîò. Âîëøåáíûå îòõîäû! — îòêðûòî ÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— ß âîëøåáíûå îòõîäû? ×òî òû ãîâîðèøü?! Ýòî íå ÿ ðåáåíîê äâóõ ìàããëîâ, — ñèíèå ãëàçà Äðàêî ñòàëè áóðíûìè è ïîòåìíåëè. Îí íà÷èíàë ÿ. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåêðàòè, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè ìåäëåííî. — Îí íå ñòîèò ýòîãî, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. 

— "û ïðàâ, Ãàððè. Îí íå ñòîèò ýòîãî, — îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò Äðàêî. — ß íå áóäó ÿ äî åãî ÿ. 

Îò ýòîãî çàìå÷àíèå, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷òî-òî âñïûõíóëî âíóòðè Äðàêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîäïðûãíóë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è ñõâàòèë ÿÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ÿñåíà òàêèì âçðûâîì è ñ ìèíóòó ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå óäàðèòü åãî. 

— Îòïóñòè! — çàâîïèëà îíà. 

"åïåðü âñ¸ âíèìàíèå áûëî îáðàùåíî ê Ãåðìèîíå è Äðàêî. Âñå îòêðûëè ðòû è òèõî ÿëèñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ñåé÷àñ íå âîéäåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè îí óâèäèò ýòî, òî, åñòåñòâåííî, îòíèìåò áàëû ó êàæäîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. À èì íóæíû áàëû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà þ ðóêó, þ åå ÿñòüå, è ïûòàëàñü ÿ îò íåå. "äèâèòåëüíî, íî öâåò åãî êîæè ÿ ãîðàçäî áîëåå çàãîðåëûì, ÷åì áëåäíûé öâåò åãî ëèöà. È â ïðàâäó óäèâèòåëüíî. Êàêèå ÷óäåñà òâîðèò ëåòíåå Ñîëíöå. 

— Îòïóñòè åå, ÿê! — ýòî áûë Ðîí. 

Äðàêî ïðîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíå è çàòåì íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà, âíåçàïíî, èñïóãàëàñü, ÿ îíà íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèçíàëàñü â ýòîì Äðàêî þ. Åãî ëèöî áûëî ñòîëü ñóðîâîå, ÷òî îíà íå ìîãëà íå âçäðîãíóòü. ÿ íà ýòî, îíà òîæå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ÿ ñîçäàòü âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîãî ÿ. 

— Ñëóøàé âíèìàòåëüíî, ÿçíîêðîâêà, — ïðîøåïòàë îí îïàñíûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé ñëûøàëà òîëüêî îíà, è îòïóñòèë åå ÿñòüå. — Åñëè òû ÿ äåðæàòü çàêðûòûì ñâîé ðîò, òî, âîçìîæíî, òû ïåðåæèâåøü ýòî íàêàçàíèå. Íå èñïûòûâàé ìîå òåðïåíèå, Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îí áðîñèë êíèãó Çåëèé  â íåå, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîéìàëà åå. Îíà íå ìîãëà ðåøèòü, ÷åìó îíà óäèâëåíà áîëüøå: òîìó, ÷òî îí óãðîæàë åé, èëè òîìó, ÷òî îí íàçâàë åå ïî èìåíè. Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê íà âàâèëîíñêîì ÿ åå óøåé. Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà Äðàêî íàçâàë åå òàê, è, ÿ íà âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ, ýòî êàçàëîñü… î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì. 

Åå ëèöî ñòàëî êðàñíûì, êîãäà îíà ÿëà, ÷òî äóìàëà. *Êàêèå óæàñíûå ìûñëè! "û äîëæíà æàëåòü þ æèçíü, ÷òî òàê ïîäóìàëà!* 

Ãàððè ñåë ÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ñìåíèâ åãî. Îáåñïîêîåííûì ãîëîñîì îí ñïðîñèë: 

— Ýòà çàäíèöà ñäåëàëà òåáå áîëüíî? — îí ñõâàòèë ÿñòüå, êîòîðîå äåðæàë Äðàêî è î÷åíü ÿãêî èññëåäîâàë åãî. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïûòàëàñü çàáðàòü ðóêó. 

— Íåò, — îòâåòèëà îíà çàäóì÷èâî. Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî, ãëàçà êîòîðîãî ïîìðà÷íåëè, è îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî. 

Ðîí ÿ ê íèì. 

— 'î÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðåâðàòèë âî ÷òî-íèáóäü ýòîãî þäêà? — ïðîðû÷àë îí. Êîãäà îí íå óñëûøàë îò Ãåðìèîíû îòâåòà, òî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Àë¸? Ãåðìèîíà? Åñòü çäåñü êòî-íèáóäü? 

Îí ñíîâà íå ïîëó÷èë îòâåòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âûáðàë ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû âîéòè â êëàññ. 

— ÿäüòå è ñèäèòå òèõî, — ñêàçàë îí. Îí áûë, ÿâíî, ÿ â ñàìîì ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè. Îí ñòàë ïåðåä êëàññîì è ñêàçàë. — ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïî÷òè âñå âû ÿëè áîëüøèíñòâî çåëèé èç âàøèõ êíèã, è ÿ ìû ñäåëàåì êîå-÷òî íåìíîãî ñëîæíåå. 

Êëàññ çàãóäåë îò ÿ. 

— Ìû áóäåì äåëàòü çåëüå, èçâåñòíîå êàê Ìíîãîñóùåå. 

Îò ýòîãî ÿ Ãàððè è Ðîí ôûðêíóëè. Ãåðìèîíà ñîõðàíèëà ëèöî áåñïðèñòðàñòíûì 

Îäíàêî Ñíåéï çàìåòèë ýòî è ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. 

— Ýòî ïîõîæå íà øóòêó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Ìèñòåð "èçëè? ß þñü, ÷òî âû íå îòíåñåòåñü ê ýòîìó ïðîåêòó êàê ê þ, òàê êàê îí ñîñòàâèò ÷åòâåðòü âàøåé îöåíêè ïî ÿì. Ìèíóñ 10 áàëîâ Ãðèôôèíäîð çà íåïîâèíîâåíèå. 

Ñ ðû÷àíèåì, Ñíåéï íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü âñåìó îñòàëüíîìó êëàññó. 

Ãàððè è Ðîí çàìîë÷àëè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áûëè ÿòû áàëû, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëè ÿ óâåðåííî, âåäü îíè äåëàëè ýòî çåëüå íà âòîðîì êóðñå, êîãäà ÿ Êîìíàòà áûëà îòêðûòà. 

— Êòî ìîæåò ñêàçàòü ìíå è îñòàëüíîìó êëàññó, ÿ ÷åãî ÿ Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå è ÷òî îíî äåëàåò? — ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï íàäîåäëèâî. 

ÿ ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû íå ñòàëà þðïðèçîì. 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà êëàññ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, áûëè ëè àëüòåðíàòèâû, íî èõ íå áûëî, è îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— Äà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âû çíàåòå, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

— Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå èñïîëüçîâàëîñü ÿìè Ñìåðòè ÿ ñ ÿ â ìàãè÷åñêîì ñîîáùåñòâå, ÷òîáû øïèîíèòü çà âðàãàìè. ÿ çåëüå î÷åíü ïîìîãàëî ÿì, îíî äåéñòâîâàëî íå äîëãî, åãî ýôôåêò ïðîõîäèëè â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà. Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå ÿåò ÷åëîâåêó, âûïèâøåìó åãî, ÿ â òîãî, êîãî îí õî÷åò. Êîíå÷íî, çåëüå äîëæíî ñîäåðæàòü ÷àñòèöó òîãî, êåì ÷åëîâåê õîòåë ñòàòü, íàïðèìåð - âîëîñîê. 

— ß óâåðåí, ÷òî êëàññ áëàãîäàðåí âàì çà ñòîëü ìíîãîñëîâíîå îïèñàíèå ÿ, —  îòìåòèë ïðîôåññîð ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè. — Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îòâåòà, ÷òî çåëüå ÿåò ÿ íà ÷àñ, áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî. ÿòíî? — îí ÿ ê êëàññó. — Âû çàïèñàëè ýòî? 

Âñå ñòóäåíòû íåìåäëåííî çàöàðàïàëè ÿìè ïî ñâîèì ïåðãàìåíòàì. 

"äîâëåòâîðåííûé ïðîôåññîð íà÷àë ñíîâà. 

— Êòî-íèáóäü çíàåò, ñêîëüêî ÿ âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü ýòî çåëüå? 

Ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû ÿëàñü ñíîâà. Ñíåéï ÿ è íåîõîòíî ÿ ê íåé. 

— ÿ ÿ Ìíîãîñóùåãî ÿ ÿÿ. Íåêîòîðûå êîìïîíåíòîâ äîëæíû ÿÿ â îïðåäåëåííîå ÿ â òå÷åíèå ÿöà. 

— Ïðàâèëüíî, — Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, î÷åâèäíî ÿñü, îòêóäà ñòóäåíò ñòîëüêî çíàë î Ìíîãîñóùåì çåëüå, ïðè÷åì â òàêèõ ÿõ. Ãåðìèîíà íåëîâêà ïåðåìåñòèëàñü ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì ÿäîì. Ñíåéï â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, è íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êà íà ñâîé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì ÿâèëàñü ñòîïêà áóìàã. — Âû áóäåòå ðàáîòàòü ïàðàìè, ÿ çåëüå. Åñëè âû íå ñìîæåòå åãî ñäåëàòü, òî ÿ ñíèæó âàøó îöåíêó, — ñòóäåíòû ñ òðåâîãîé ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. — È íå âû áóäåòå âûáèðàòü ñåáå íàïàðíèêîâ; ÿ èõ íàçíà÷ó, — ñêàçàë îí ñ óæàñíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. — È, êàê ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð, ïàðû áóäóò å. ÿÿ åðóíäà, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ôàêóëüòåòû ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå, — ïðîâîð÷àë îí. 

Åäâà ñëûøíûé ñòîí ÿ îò êàæäîãî. Îíè çíàëè, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñäåëàåò ýòî íàñòîëüêî óæàñíûì, íàñêîëüêî âîçìîæíî. 

— Ìèñòåð Àìàðê - Ìèñòåð Ôèííèãàí, — ÿâèë Ñíåéï áåçðàçëè÷íûì ãîëîñîì. 

Äâà ìîëîäûõ ÷åëîâåêà ïîñìîòðåëè ñ îòâðàùåíèåì äðóã íà äðóãà, ÿñü çà ñòîëîì è ÿ ëèñòû ñ êîìïîíåíòàìè, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî ïðî ÿ. 

— Ìèñòåð "îìàñ - ìèñòåð Êðýáá. 

— Ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì… - ìèñòåð Ãîéë, — ÿãèâàë ñëîâà Ñíåéï. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîïåðõíóëàñü, à ãëàçà Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñóçèëèñü. Êàê îí ìîã íàçíà÷èòü ïàðòíåðîì áåäíîãî Íåâèëëà ãîðèëëó âðîäå Ãîéëà? 

Íåâèëë ñãëîòíóë, à Ãîéë ÿ, óäàðèâ êóëàêîì î ëàäîíü. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àë Ñíåéï. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå. *Íå Ìàëôîé, íå Ìàëôîé, Ãîñïîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå Ìàëôîé.* 

— Ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷íóëàñü. Íå ýòà äóðà Ïàðêèíñîí! *Ëàäíî, âñå ëó÷øå, ÷åì áûòü ñ Ìàëôîåì, ÿ þ.* 

ÿ îò ÿ è ÿ, îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó Ïàíñè, êîòîðûé áûë  ÿäîì ñî ñòîëîì Äðàêî. Îíà ðåøèëà íå ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ïàíñè. Îíà âïèëàñü ÿäîì â Ãåðìèîíó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòüåå ÿä è âñòàëà, ÷òîáû ÿòü ëèñò ñ êîìïîíåíòàìè. È êîíå÷íî âðåçàëàñü â êîãî-òî è ÿëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî ýòî áûë, åñòåñòâåííî, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Îíà íà ñåêóíäó óñòàâèëàñü â åãî õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà è ðàçâåðíóëàñü. Îíà ïîøëà íàçàä ê ñòîëó, çà êîòîðûì îíà ñèäåëà ñ Ïàíñè, è ñåëà. 

— Çàáóäü ýòî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — îòìåòèëà Ïàíñè õîëîäíî. 

— Çàáûòü ÷òî? — îòâåòèëà îíà. 

Ïàíñè óõìûëüíóëèñü è ïîñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé áûë â ïàðå ñ Ðîíîì. Ñ òî÷êè ÿ Ãåðìèîíû, Ðîí áûë ñëåãêà çåëåíîâàò. 

— Çàáóäü Äðàêî. "û íå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøà ÿ íåãî. Åñëè òû ïîñìååøü òðîíóòü åãî èëè äàæå ÿ ïðèâîðîæèòü åãî, ÿ þ ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè þùå. 

þñòü Ãåðìèîíû óïàëà. 

— Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëàñü åãî çàêîëäîâàòü, òû íå ïðàâà. Êðîìå òîãî, çà÷åì ìíå Ñëèçåðèíñêèé èäèîò âðîäå íåãî? 

Ëèöî Ïàíñè ñòàëî êðàñíûì êàê ïîìèäîð. 

— Ñ-ñëèçåðèíñêèé èäèîò? Êàê òû ÿÿ ÿ äóðà ñìååøü òàêîå ãîâîðèòü?! 

Íåñêîëüêî ãîëîâ ïîâåðíóëèñü â èõ ñòîðîíó, íî, ê þ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå áûë ñðåäè íèõ. Èëè îí íå óñëûøàë ýòî çàìå÷àíèå, èëè îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî. 

Ïàíñè çàêðûëà ðîò. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íàçíà÷èë âñå ïàðû, îí âåëåë êëàññó ñåñòü è ïîñëóøàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íà÷àë ÿÿòü, êàê ÿ Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå. 

— Ïîñìîòðèòå íà ñïèñîê, — ñêîìàíäîâàë îí. 

Âñå ïîñìîòðåëè. 

— Fluxweed íóæíî äîáàâèòü â þùåå ïîëíîëóíüå, ÷òîáû çåëüå ðàáîòàëî ïðàâèëüíî. À ýòî - … ÷åðåç 15 äíåé? Lacewings äîëæåí ÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, 15 äíåé. 

Äðàêî ÿë ðóêó. 

— Äà, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé? — ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ãîðàçäî áîëåå þáåçíûì òîíîì, ÷åì îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî fluxweed íóæíî ÿòü ïðè ïîëíîé Ëóíå. Âû èìååòå â âèäó þ? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï êèâíóë. 

— Ïðàâèëüíî. È ïîêà ìû æäåì, ìû èçó÷èì fluxweed è êàê îòëè÷àòü èõ, à ïîêà ìû áóäåì ãîòîâèòü lacewings è ñîáèðàòü äðóãèå êîìïîíåíòû, — îí ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. — Åùå âîïðîñû? — ñïðîñèë îí ñî ÿäîì, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñìåë çàäàòü âîïðîñ. 

È âñå æå Íåâèëë ÿë þ ðóêó. 

— ÄÀ, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì? — ñêàçàë Ñíåéï íåòåðïåëèâûì òîíîì. 

— Ý-ý, ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðèãîòîâèì Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå? — ÿ Íåâèëë. 

— ×-÷òî ì-ìû áóäåì äå-äåëàòü? — ïåðåäðàçíèë Íåâèëëà Ñíåéï. Ëèöî Íåâèëëà ñòàëî êðàñíûì. — "åì íå ìåíåå, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî âû çàäàëè âîïðîñ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû ïðèãîòîâèòå çåëüå, âû ïðîâåðèòå, ïðàâèëüíî ëè îíî ïðèãîòîâëåíî. 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü. "àê æå, êàê ó Ïàíñè. 

— Âû ðàçäåëèòå çåëüå ïîïîëàì, ïîëîæèòå òóäà âîëîñîê è âûïüåòå åãî. Åñëè âû ïðåâðàòèòåñü â âàøåãî íàïàðíèêà - çåëüå ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

Âåñü êëàññ çàìîë÷àë. ÿ äðóã â äðóãà? Ýòî áûëî ÿòíî! 

Îñîáåííî ñòðàøíî Ðîí ÿäåë. Îí íå õîòåë ÿ â ýòîãî ïðîòèâíîãî Äðàêî ÿ. Äðàêî òîæå áûë ÿñåí ýòîé èäååé. Ñòàòü ýòèì íåíîðìàëüíûì Ðîíîì "èçëè íà öåëûé ÷àñ?

— Ïðîôåññîð! — çàêðè÷àëè ñòóäåíòû þùå. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Àëüòåðíàòèâà âñåãäà åñòü: â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè ïðîâàë íà ýêçàìåíå, — îí ÿ æåñòîêîé óëûáêîé. — Âûáèðàéòå. È ÿ þ âàì ÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå ïðàâèëüíî è íå ÿ ñ íàïàðíèêîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿäåëà íà Ïàíñè è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òîøíîòó, ïðîñòî ÿíóâ íà íåå. Îòâåðíóâøèñü, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ó÷åáíèê. 

*** 

"åì âðåìåíåì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé cæàë çóáû. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê ñî Ñíåéïîì. Êîíå÷íî, îí áûë âñå åùå çëûì è íåìíîãî æåñòîêèì, íî îí áûë… 

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. Íå áûëî ñïîñîáà ÿñíèòü ýòî. Ïðîñòî îí ÷òî-òî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Ñíåéï âñå åùå þáèë ìó÷èòü Ëîíãáîòòîìà è îòíèìàòü áàëû ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íåóæåëè îí ïðåäàë "åìíîãî Ëîðäà? 

Äðàêî ÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà, êîòîðûé ÷òî-òî ïèñàë íà ïåðãàìåíòå. Îí ÿ çäîðîâî ïîãëîùåííûì ñâîåé ïèñàíèíîé. *Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî?* ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, þáîïûòíî ÿ íà ñâèòîê. 

— "û ÿë, Ìàëôîé? 

Äðàêî âûøåë èç ÿ è ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü íà èñòî÷íèê ãîëîñà. 

— þ åðóíäó òû áîðìî÷åøü, "èçëè? Íåò èòàê íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî â ðàáîòå ñ òîáîé,  íî òû åùå è áåñïîêîèøü ÿ, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî ñåðäèòî. 

— ß ñêàçàë, — ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí õîëîäíî, — ÷òî ÿ ïîðåæó lacewings, à òû ãîòîâèøü îñòàëüíûå êîìïîíåíòû, ÿòíî? 

— Äà, äà, ìíå âñå ðàâíî, åñëè ýòî çàòêíåò ÿ. 

Ðîí õîòåë çàäàâèòü Äðàêî, íî îí çàñòàâèë ÿ ÿòü ýòîìó ñîáëàçíó. 

— Ïðåêðàñíî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí ñåáå ïîä íîñ. 

*** 

Íàêîíåö, ïîñëå âòîðîé âå÷íîñòè çà äåíü, óðîê ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âûáåæàëà, ÷òîáû äîãíàòü Ðîíà è Ãàððè. 

— Âû ìîæåòå ïîâåðèòå, ÷òî ýòîò ÿê õî÷åò îò íàñ? — Ðîí ïî÷òè êðè÷àë. — ß ÿíóñü, åñëè Ìàëôîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàåò, ÿ åãî… 

— Îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò, — ïðåðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ðîí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? — ñïðîñèë îí þáîïûòíî. 

— Ok, — íà÷àëà îíà. — ß íå þ, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ÿ. Âû ñëûøàëè Ñíåéïà. Ýòî çåëüå – ÷åòâåðòü íàøåé îöåíêè ïî ÿì. 25 ïðîöåíòîâ! 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ þ, ìû çíàåì, ÷òî òàêîå ÷åòâåðòü, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí. 

— Êðîìå òîãî, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà ñåðäèòî, — îí õî÷åò ïîñêîðåå çàêîí÷èòü øêîëó, ÷òîáû ñòàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, òàê æå, êàê è åãî ñòàðûé äîáðûé ïàïàøà. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî èç ýòîãî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå âûéäåò, — ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ñêàçàëà, îíà ìûñëåííî ïíóëà ÿ. Ïî÷åìó îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñêàçàòü Ý"Î? 

— Äà, åãî ÿ ìå÷òà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí ñåáå ñàìîìó. 

"åïåðü áûëà î÷åðåäü Ãàððè çàãîâîðèòü. 

— Îòêóäà òû ýòî çíàåøü, Ãåðìèîíà? 

— Îí… — Ãåðìèîíà ÿ ñêàçàòü èì, ÷òî Äðàêî ñêàçàë, êîãäà ñõâàòèë åå çà ÿñòüå. Íî îñòàíîâèëàñü. Îíà æå íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû Ãàððè èëè Ðîíå âîëíîâàëèñü î íåé, íå òàê ëè? 

— Ãåðìèîíà? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

— "û çäåñü? "û ÿ îòðåøåííîé ïîñëåäíåå ÿ, — ñêàçàë Ðîí îáåñïîêîåíî. 

— Ïðîñòèòå. ß â ÿäêå, — ñêàçàëà îíà áûñòðî. 

Ãàððè ÿ íà íåå, ÿ çàìåòèòü íà åå ëèöå ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ñêàæåò, ÷òî îíà îáìàíûâàåò èõ. Íî, íå çàìåòèâ ýòîãî, Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— ×òî òû ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü î Ìàëôîå? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Ñêàçàòü èëè íåò? 

— Îé, íå áåðèòå â ãîëîâó. Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî… åðóíäà. 

Ðîí è Ãàððè óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

— Ëó÷øå ïîéäåìòå! " âàñ ÿ ñ ýòîé ïðîòèâíîé ñòàðîé ëåòó÷åé þ, à ó ÿ Àðèôìàíòèêà, — îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ. — ÿ â ïîëäåíü, — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. 

Ãàððè è Ðîí âñå ñìîòðåëè íà þþ Ãåðìèîíó. 

— "û çíàåøü, çäåñü ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, — îòìåòèë Ðîí. — È îñîáåííî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíà áûëà ñåé÷àñ… ÿ… î÷åíü. 

— ß ñîãëàñåí. Íî ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ÷åì-òî ñåðüåçíûì? — ÿ Ãàððè. 

**** 

Äðàêî øåë ïî çàëàì íà þùèé óðîê: Çàùèòà Îò "åìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. Áëàæåíñòâî: áåç òîìíîãî ãîëîñà Ïàíñè; áåç çâåðèíûõ ðûêîâ Êðýááà è Ãîéëà; áåç çàêëèíàíèé. Îí âñåãäà áûë â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Ñëèçåðèíöåâ èëè êîãî-òî åùå, êòî ÷òî-òî õîòåë îò Äðàêî, ÿ íèêòî íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èë. 

Çàùèòà Îò "åìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. 'à! Âðîäå êàê ÅÌ" ÿ ýòî. Åãî îòåö îáó÷èë åìó îñíîâàì òåìíîé ìàãèè ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí íà÷àë õîäèòü! Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë ÿÿ ê áîëüøèíñòâó ÿòèé, êîãäà åìó áûëî òîëüêî øåñòü. Ñòàðàíèå äóðàöêèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ âûçûâàëè ó íåãî çåâîòó. Êðîìå òîãî, åìó íå íóæíû áûëè ÿÿ, âåäü åãî ãîñïîäèíîì áûë "åìíûé Ëîðä. Ãîñïîäèí. 

Äðàêî ÿ. Åìó íå íóæåí áûë ãîñïîäèí. Èìåòü ãîñïîäèíà – çíà÷èò áûòü ñëàáûì. Áûòü ìàðèîíåòêîé â ÷óæèõ ðóêàõ. Äðàêî íå áûë ìàðèîíåòêîé. 

Åãî ìûñëè ÿëèñü, êàê è çàëû, ìèìî êîòîðûõ îí ïðîõîäèë. Íåò, îí íå äîëæåí áûë èçó÷àòü òàêòèêó çàùèòû. Îí áûë ñïîñîáåí çàùèòèòü ÿ. 

Äðàêî ÿ è ñíîâà ÿ. Îí íå òóäà ñâåðíóë è òåïåðü áûë äîëæåí èäòè íà Çàùèòó äëèííûì ïóòåì. Äðàêî ðåçêî ñâåðíóë íàëåâî è íà÷àë èäòè íåìíîãî áûñòðåå, ÷åì  îáû÷íî. " íåãî áûëî åùå 20 ìèíóò, íî îí íåíàâèäåë îïàçäûâàòü. Íå ÿ ôàêòà, ÷òî åñëè îí îïîçäàåò, åãî íàêàçàíèå ÿ. 

ÿ ïî ïîêðûòîìó êîâðàìè çàëó, îí ñíîâà ñâåðíóë. Íî ñêîðî ÿ è ïîâåðíóë îáðàòíî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî óâèäåë. Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ïîøåë âäîëü ñòåíû è ñïîêîéíî þäàë çà íåé. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà êàðòèíó. Åå ãëàçà êàçàëèñü î÷åíü ÿðêèìè. 

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü þ-íèáóäü êîëêîñòü, íî, ê åãî þ, ÿ. Îí âçäîõíóë è ïî÷åñàë ëîá. ×òî ñ íèì? 

Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, óñëûøàëà åãî. Îíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó. 

— Êòî áû òû íè áûë, ñòàíü òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà ÿ óâèäåòü.

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî ÿ ê ñòåíå. *ÿ áûòü ñìåëîé?* 

— ß ÿíóñü, ÷òî ÿ þ ïàëî÷êó, êòî áû òû íè áûë, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ãðîìêî. 

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Ðåøèâ óñïîêîèòü äåâî÷êó, îí âûøåë. 

— Äåðæè ÿ â ðóêàõ, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ýòî ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü, íî ÿãëàñü ñíîâà. 

— Î, ýòî òû, íó òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó ÿ, — îíà ÿëà áðîâü, ïðåçðèòåëüíî åãî ÿ. — Ýòî ìîã áûòü è íå òû, — îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî è ïðîäîëæèëà ñ ãëóáîêèì èíòåðåñîì ñìîòðåòü íà êàðòèíó. 

Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. Ïîñëå ìîìåíòà òèøèíû, îí çàãîâîðèë. 

— ×òî òàêîãî òû ÿäåëà â ýòîé êàðòèíå? 

— Îíà ïðîñòî… ÿ, — çàäóì÷èâî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî áûëî òàê «î÷àðîâàòåëüíî» â ýòîé êàðòèíå. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå ñçàäè, ÿ íàä åå ãîëîâîé. Îí áûë âûñîêèì. Íà ãîëîâó âûøå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà. È îí ïîñìîòðåë íà êàðòèíó. Ïîòîì íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòîì ñíîâà íà êàðòèíó. 

Íà íåé ìàñëîì áûëè íàïèñàíû äâà êðàñíûõ äðàêîíà, þùèõ â íåáî îãîíü. Îáëàêà âåëèêîëåïíî ãîðåëè êðàñíûì, à íåáî áûëî ðàçíûõ îòòåíêîâ ðîçîâîãî. ÿ áûëà òåìíîé ñèíåâàòîãî îòòåíêà, ÿ ÿìè, êîòîðûå, â áîëüøèíñòâå, áûëè þçîâîãî öâåòà. Íî, â öåëîì, êàðòèíà áûëà ÿ, ÿ ì è, ÿòíî, èçâåñòíûì õóäîæíèêîì. 

— ß íå âèæó íè÷åãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî — ñêàçàë îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè. 

— "û íå ïîíèìàåøü, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêî. — " ÿ, íàâåðíîå, íåò îé æèëêè. "û íå ìîæåøü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü… òû ìîæåøü? Ðàçâå òû íå ÷óâñòâóåøü ýòîãî?… 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ïî äðàêîíó êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà. 

— "û íà÷èíàåøü ïóãàòü ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç òðàíñà è îòîøëà îò êàðòèíû è Äðàêî. 

— ß ëó÷øå ïîéäó íà óðîê, — îíà íàïðàâèëàñü âíèç çàëà. — Íå õî÷ó äàòü ïðîôåññîðó ïîâîä ÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ÿ, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ÿ. 

Äðàêî ïðîâîäèë äåâóøêè ãëàçàìè. Îíà áûëà ñòðàííîé. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà êàðòèíó ñíîâà. ÿ? 

— Åðóíäà, — ñêàçàë îí è ïîøåë íà ñâîé þùèé óðîê. 


	5. ÃËÀÂÀ 5 Ïåðâîå çàäàíèå

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady 

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 5. Ïåðâîå 

_Â òåìíîé êîìíàòå, îãîíü ïîðõàë â îãðîìíîì êàìèíå. Íî òåïëî îò ÿ ïîãëîùàëîñü ñòóëîì, ÿùèì ïåðåä êàìèíîì, è ñóùåñòâîì â íåì. ___

_Äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Îí áûë ìàëåíüêèì, íå âûøå ñòóëà. Îí ñòàë ïåðåä ñòóëîì íà êîëåíè, ÷òî-òî øåï÷à. _

_— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ãîñïîäèí, ÿ íå ïîäâåäó âàñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, âñïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîìîã âàì âîññòàòü. ß ïðîøó âàñ, ãîñïîäèí! — êðè÷àë îí. _

_Íå áûëî ñëûøíî íè÷åãî, êðîìå òèõîãî ÿ. ÿâèëàñü ÿ ÿ è îáåðíóëà ñâîå ñêîëüçêîå òåëî âîêðóã ìàëåíüêîãî ÷åëîâåêà. _

_— Íå íàäî, ãîñïîäèí! Ïîæàëóéñòà! Íå óáèâàéòå ÿ! _

_Ïîñëå ìîìåíòà òèøèíû, íàðóøàåìîãî ëèøü øèïåíèåì, ÿ îòïóñòèëà ÷åëîâåêà. _

_— Íàçîâè ìíå õîòü îäíó ïðè÷èíó, ïî÷åìó ÿ íå äîëæåí óáèòü ÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ. _

_— ß… ß… _

_— ß òàê è äóìàë, — îòâåòèë ãîëîñ ñ æåñòîêèì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì Ðàçäàëîñü íîâîå øèïåíèå, è ÿ ÿ ÿâèëàñü ñíîâà. _

_— ÏÎÄÎÆÄÈ"Å! Ãîñïîäèí! ß ìîãó äîñòàâèòü âàì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà! Äàæå óáèòü, åñëè âû æåëàåòå! — çàêðè÷àë ìàëåíüêèé ÷åëîâåê. _

_Ôèãóðà íà ñòóëå ÿëàñü. _

_— Íåóæåëè òû íà ñòîëüêî ÿÿ, ÷òî ñòàë âðàòü, 'âîñò? Äàæå ÿ, Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò, íå ñóìåë ÿÿ îò ìàëü÷èøêè Ïîòòåðà. ×òî ÿåò ÿ äóìàòü, __ òû ñìîæåøü ñäåëàòü ýòî, êîãäà ýòî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ó ÿ? _

_— Ã-ãîñïîäèí, ó… ó ÿ â 'îãâàðòñêîì çàìêå åñòü èñòî÷íèê. Åñëè âû äàäèòå ìíå ÿ äî âåñíû, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áóäåò ìåðòâ, — ñêàçàë 'âîñò. _

_Ïîñëåäîâàëà ÿ òèøèíà. Îíè îáà ñëûøàëè ÿÿ èç äàëåêà çâîí öåðêîâíûõ êîëîêîëîâ. Ýòîò çâîíîê, êàçàëîñü, ñòàë ñïàñåíèåì 'âîñòà, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê, íàêîíåö, çàãîâîðèë: _

_— ß ñïàñó ÿ åùå ðàç, 'âîñò. Åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîæåøü ÿ îò ýòîãî ïðîòèâíîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, ÿ ùåäðî âîçíàãðàæó ÿ. Íî åñëè òû ÿ, — ïðîøåïòàë îí õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, — òåáå ëó÷øå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé. _

_Ïîâèñëà ÿ òèøèíà. Ìàëåíüêèé ÷åëîâåê ïûëêî çàêèâàë. _

_— "åïåðü ïîøåë âîí. ß íå õî÷ó òâîåãî ëèöà, ïîêà ÿ íå âûçîâóò. _

_'âîñò ÿ ýòèì ìîìåíòîì, ÷òîáû óáåæàòü îò ÿäà ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà. Ïîò êàïàë ñ åãî áðîâè. Îí çíàë, êàê áëèçêî îí áûë ê ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè è áûë ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî ñóìåë èçáåæàòü òàêîé ó÷àñòè… íà ñåé ðàç.   
_*****

Ñòàðûå äåäóøêèíû ÷àñû ïîêàçûâàëè ïîëîâèíó øåñòîãî âå÷åðà. 

*ÿ ìîå íàêàçàíèå.* Ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà õìóðî. 

Îíà âûíóäèëà ÿ ïîéòè â îôèñ Ôèë÷à, â êîòîðîì, ñêîðåå âñåãî, Äðàêî óæå áûë. 

— Î Áîæå, — ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, ÿ â òåìíûå è õîëîäíûå òåìíèöû Ôèë÷à. ÿñü ñ òîøíîòîé èç-çà óæàñíîãî çàïàõà â âîçäóõå, êîòîðûé ÿíóë íà àðîìàòû êàíàëèçàöèè, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ñòåíó. Ñïóñòèâøèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå è âñòàâ íà òâåðäûé ïîë, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âîêðóã â ïîèñêàõ äâåðè, ÿ áûëà âõîäîì â êîìíàòó Ôèë÷à. Îíà óâèäåëà ÿþ äâåðü è, íåðåøèòåëüíî ÿ ê íåé, ïîñòó÷àëà. 

— ×òî? — ïðîçâó÷àë ãðóáûé ãîëîñ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû äâåðè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò âíåçàïíîãî îòâåòà, íî ïîâåðíóëà ðó÷êó, ÷òîáû âîéòè. 

Îêàçàâøèñü âíóòðè, ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà ñëàáûé îãîíü â êàìèíå, êîòîðûé íå äîñòèãàë äàæå ôóòà â âûñîòó (è êàìèí, è îãîíü) è ïî÷òè ãíèëîé ñòîëà â ñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû. Åäâà ëè Ý"Î ÿíóëî íà îôèñ. 

Ýòî áûëî òåìíîå è õîëîäíîå ïîìåùåíèå. Â ýòîé òåìíîé êîìíàòå ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ êàê äîìà. È ôàêò, ÷òî îíà ÿ, íå ïîìîãàë. 

"âèäåâ ïîðûâ ñåðåáðà, îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà Äðàêî ÿ, ÿùåãî íà ÷åðíîì ñòóëå è çëî þÿ åé. 

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Îí ÿäåë ïî÷òè… ÿòûì. Åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî è ÿðêèå âîëîñû ðåçêî îòëè÷àëèñü îò ýòîãî ìåñòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå ñåðäöå òðåïåòíî çàáèëîñü. 

Äðàêî, ÷òî î÷åíü ñòðàííî, ÿäåë ïî÷òè òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó áûëî óäîáíî íà ýòîì ñòóëå. Åãî ëîêòè áûëè íà ïîäëîêîòíèêàõ, íîãè áûëè íåìíîãî ðàçâåäåíû. Îí ñèäåë, îòêèíóâøèñü íàçàä è ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà þ ïîäóøå÷êó. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, îïóñòèâ ãëàçà òàê, ÷òîáû îíè âñòðåòèëè åå, è áðîñèë íà íåå çëîé ÿä. 

— Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íè ñåñòü, Ãðåéíäæåð? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî óñòàâøèì òîíîì, æåñòîì ÿ íà ñòóë ÿäîì ñ íèì. — Âîçìîæíî, òåáå ñëåäîâàëî áû íåìíîãî ÿ: íàì çäåñü åùå ìíîãî âå÷åðîâ ïðåäñòîèò ïðîâåñòè? 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà è îòâåðíóëàñü îò Äðàêî. 

— ß ëó÷øå þ, ñïàñèáî. È ó ÿ íåò ÿ ÿ çäåñü, òåì áîëåå, åñëè ýòî ÿçàíî ñ òîáîé. 

— Íó, òîãäà äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî âûñîêîìåðíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà çóáû è òèõî ïîïðîñèëà, ÷òîáû èì ïîñêîðåå íàçíà÷èëè íàêàçàíèå. 

Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ïðî÷åë åå ìûñëè - äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êòî ýòî. 

Ôèë÷. 

Çàâõîç [ß íå þ, êàê ïåðåâîä÷èêè îáîçâàëè åãî â ïåðâîé êíèãå, à ñìîòðåòü ëåíü] õèõèêíóë, ÿÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî, ìåäëåííî ÿ â ñâîé îôèñ. Îí ñåë çà ñòîë, ìèññèñ Íîððèñ ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Êîøêà îñêàëèëàñü, ÿäåâ íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

— ÿäü, — èçäåâàòåëüñêè ñêàçàë îí Ãåðìèîíå. 

Ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû ÿíóëèñü â ÿþ þ, ïî÷òè êàê ó ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, êîãäà òà áûëà ñåðäèòà, è îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî ñåëà íà ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë ÿäîì ñ Äðàêî. Îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü îò íåãî òàê äàëåêî, êàê ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. 

— Íó, â îáùåì, çäîðîâî: ÿ Ñòàðîñòà è áîãàòåíüêèé Ñëèçåðèíåö. Âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî, ãäå âû îêàæèòåñü, — Ôèë÷ ÿ, ÿ æåëòûå è êðèâûå çóáû. — Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéï è Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí íàçíà÷èòü íàêàçàíèå, — îí ÿ. — ÿ ÿ áû ïîäâåñèë âàñ ïîä ïîòîëîê çà óøè – ñòàðûé ìåòîä! 

Ãåðìèîíà íåëîâêî çàäâèãàëàñü íà ñòóëå. Çàâõîç ïðîäîëæèë:

— Ïîêà âèñåëè áû, ÿëè ñâîé ïðîñòóïîê. Áåñïîëåçíî âîñïèòûâàòü, ÿ ñäåëàòü þ-íèáóäü åðóíäó ïî ÿéñòâó. Íî, ê þ, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî… — ñêàçàë Ôèë÷ ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì ãîëîñîì, ñâåðíóâ ðóêè è ïîëîæèâ ëîêòè íà ñòîë. Íà ëèöå ó íåãî áûëî áåñïîêîéíîå âûðàæåíèå. — Ëàäíî, — íà÷àë îí ñíîâà, — Ïðîôåññîðà íàñòàèâàëè, ÷òîáû ýòî íàêàçàíèå âû çàïîìíèëè. Îíî áóäåò ÿ ðîâíî â ñåìü âå÷åðà. ÿ ìèíóòà ÿ áóäåò äîïîëíèòåëüíûì ÷àñîì, — ãóáû Ôèë÷à ñêðèâèëèñü â þ óëûáêó, îí ÿâíî ÿ íàêàçàíèåì äâóõ ýòèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. 

Äðàêî áðîñèë áûñòðûé ÿçíûé ÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü â îòâåò. Îí ïðè÷èíà âñåãî ýòîãî! 

— Íàêàçàíèå áóäåò ÿ â ïîëíî÷ü, ÿ óâèæó, ÷òî âû ÿåòåñü áåç äåëà èëè äóðà÷èòåñü, áóäóò äàíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ÿ. Áóäåò îäíî þ÷åíèå: ÷åðåç 15 äíåé, êàê ïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âû íå äîëæíû ïðèõîäèòü: âû ïîéäåòå ñîáðàòü fluxweed èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, — ïðîâîð÷àë îí. — ß äîõîä÷èâî ÿñíèë? 

Íè Ãåðìèîíà, íè Äðàêî íå ñêàçàëè íè ñëîâà. 

— 'îðîøî, — ÿÿ ñëîâà, ñêàçàë Ôèë÷, ÿñü íà ñòóëå. — "àê, ÿ âû ïîéäåòå â ÿþ è çàïîëíèòå êîðìóøêè ÿ åäû è âîäû. Îíè óæàñíî çëûå, êîãäà ãîëîäíûå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñóçèëà åå ãëàçà. Îí _, _ ñîâ áûëî â ÿòíå? Ïî÷òè 200! 

— Åñëè âû íå áóäåòå îñòîðîæíû, îíè ìîãóò âûêëåâàòü ãëàç, — äîáàâèë Ôèë÷, ÿñü ñ íàäåæäîé â ãëàçàõ. — Ýòî íå äîëæíî ÿòü ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû çàêîí÷èòå çàäàíèå, — Ôèë÷ ïîä÷åðêíóë ñëîâî «ïðîñòîå», — âû îáà äîëîæèòå ìíå. ß äàì âàì äðóãîå çàäàíèå.

Ãåðìèîíà çàâîëíîâàëàñü. Âíóòðè îíà óæå äàâíî ñòîíàëà. *Ïîëíî÷ü! Ðàáîòàòü äî ïîëóíî÷è! _îãäà _ÿ áóäó äåëàòü þþ ðàáîòó? È ñïàòü ìíå òîæå íóæíî!* 

Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, äóìàë î òîì æå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó â ðóêè. 

Ôèë÷ âñòàë. 

 — Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé, ÿ äàì âàì ïåð÷àòêè è áîëåå ÿþ îäåæäó, íåæåëè âàøà ÿ ôîðìà. 

Íåîõîòíî, äâîå ìó÷åíèêîâ âñòàëè, ÿñü äðóã íà äðóãà è íà Ôèë÷à. 

**** 

Ïàðà âîøëà â ÿþ â òîëñòûõ ÿæåëûõ êîæàíûõ ïåð÷àòêàõ è ðîáå, ÿ êîãäà-òî áûëà ÷åðíîé, íî âûöâåëà äî ñåðîãî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ïåðåîäåëèñü, Ôèë÷ áûñòðî ÿñíèë, êàê ïðàâèëüíî ÿòü êîðìóøêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñêîð÷èëàñü, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÿ. Îíà âñïîìíèëà ðàçãîâîð, êîòîðûé ÿÿ ìåæäó íåé è Ôèë÷åì ìèíóòîé ðàíåå: 

—_ Ðàçâå ÿ íàïîëíèòü êîðìóøêè ñ þ ìàãèè?_ —_  ñïðîñèëà îíà. _

—_ Çà÷åì, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû õîòèòå çàäàíèå ïîòðóäíåå? _—_ ïðîðû÷àë Ôèë÷. _

—_ Íåò, ñýð, ÿ òîëüêî… _—_ íî Ôèë÷ åå ïðåðâàë. _

—_ Âîçìîæíî, âû õîòèòå ðàçîáðàòü ÿäîê, êîòîðûé âû è ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé óñòðîèëè íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ òðèáóíàõ? _

—_ ß íå èìåëà â _

—_ "îãäà èäèòå ðàáîòàòü! _—_ ïðîðåâåë îí íåòåðïåëèâî. _

*" Ôèë÷à ïðîòèâíûé õàðàêòåð,* ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. *È îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ìîæåò ðàñòîïòàòü ÿ!* 

Âî ÿ ýòîãî íåáîëüøîé äèàëîã, ó Ãåðìèîíû áûë îãðîìíûé ñîáëàçí ñêàçàòü çàâõîçó â ëèöî, ÿ îí çàäíèöà, íî îíà óäåðæàëàñü, ÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðè÷èíèò åùå áîëüøèå ÿòíîñòè. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, êàê ÿ, äîëæíà áûòü ñïîêîéíîé è  ïî÷òèòåëüíîé, áûòü îáðàçöîì ÿ ÿ äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. 

Îò ýòîé ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü: *Ìíå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî íàêàçàëè. Ñ ÿ ìîãëè ÿòü çâàíèå Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû, èëè åùå õóæå - þ÷èòü èç 'îãâàðòñà.* Îíà âçäîõíóëà. *Îõ, ïî÷åìó ÿ íàïàëà íà ÿ? Êîíå÷íî, ïðàâäà, ÷òî îí ÿ æàáà è ó íåãî ðàçäóòîå ýãî, íî…* 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íàëåâî, ãäå ñåé÷àñ ÿë Äðàêî, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè è ÿñü. *Âîçìîæíî, ïîïûòêà ñòåðåòü ýòó þ óõìûëêó ñ åãî ëèöà íå áûëà òàêîé óæ ïëîõîé èäååé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, þ, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, íóæíî áûëî ïðåïîäàòü óðîê.* 

— "áåðè ýòî âûðàæåíèå ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà, Ãðåéíäæåð. Âîçìîæíî, òû ñìîæåøü âûèãðàòü çâàíèå «ÿ Ãîäà ñðåäè ÿçíîêðîâîê» — ÿÿ Äðàêî. 

— Ïðîäîëæàé ãîâîðèòü, ìàëü÷èê-õîðåê. Âîçìîæíî, òû ñêàæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü óìíîå, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñëàäêî. 

Äðàêî íåâèííî ÿ, ÿÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Åãî ãëàçà, îäíàêî, ñâåòèëèñü î÷åâèäíîé ÿþ. 

— Åñëè áû íå òû, íàñ áû ñåé÷àñ çäåñü íå áûëî. 

— ß?! — ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Èäèîò! " ÿ, ñëó÷àåì, íå ðàçâèëàñü àìíåçèè?! Êòî êîãî íàçâàë ÿçíîêðîâêîé?

Äðàêî ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

— Åñëè áû òû íå áûëè òàêîé äóðîé, ÿ íå íàçâàë áû ÿ òàê, — îòâåòèë îí. 

— ß þñü â ýòîì, Ìàëôîé. ß þ, ÷òî òû æäåøü, ÷òî ÿ þñü çà òî, ÷òî òû îáîçâàë þ þ? Êîíå÷íî, âñå _ ÿ_ îøèáêà, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñàðêàçìîì. 

— ß òàê è äóìàë, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëàåãî è îòîøëà îò ÿ, ïðîñòî ÿ îò áåøåíñòâà. 

— Íà÷èíàé â òîì êîíöå, à ÿ íà÷íó çäåñü. 

Äðàêî ÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ÿ ÿ, íî óñòóïèë è ïîøåë â äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ ñîâó. *Ýòî íóæíî ñäåëàòü,* ïîäóìàëà îíà, ñíîâà ÿ íàïîëíèòü êîðìóøêó âîäîé, ÷òî áûëî íå òàê ïðîñòî, òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà îòêðûòü êëåòêó, ÷òîáû âûëèòü þ âîäó. Ñîâà çëîáíî åå þíóëà. 

— Ïðåêðàòè! — ïðîìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ãîâîðèøü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, Ãðåéíäæåð? — óñëûøàëà îíà âîïðîñ Äðàêî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ÿòíè. 

Êðîâü Ãåðìèîíû íà÷àëà çàêèïàòü. Ðàçâå îí íå ìîã îñòàâèòü åå â ïîêîå õîòü íà îäíó ÿþ ìèíóòó? Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí øåë ê ×åðòó, íî ïåðåäóìàëà è âìåñòî ýòîãî îòâåòèëà: 

— Äà, òàê îíî è åñòü. ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû ìîã áû âñåì ñäåëàòü îãðîìíîå îäîëæåíèå è ïðûãíóòü ñ óòåñà! 

Îíà óñëûøàëà ñìåõ. 

— "àê è áóäåò, Ãðåéíäæåð, òàê è áóäåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà ÿ è îòâåðíóëàñü, ÿ æåëàíèå ïðåâðàòèòü åãî âî ÷òî-íèáóäü. Íî, ÿâ ïàëî÷êó, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëü â ðóêå. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðóêó è óâèäåëà ñîâó, þþ âûëåòåòü èç êëåòêè. ÿÿ ñîâà êëåâàëà åå! 

— "û ãëóïîå æèâîòíîå! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà. 

Âîîáùå-òî Ãåðìèîíà þáèëà æèâîòíûõ, íî, íàâåðíîå, îíà ñêàçàëà ýòî èç-çà ïëîõîãî ÿ, èëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûëà â îäíîé êîìíàòå ñ Äðàêî è ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. 

Äðàêî íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèë ÿ äåëîì è ÿäåë íà Ãåðìèîíó ñ õîëîäíûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. 

— Ãîâîðèøü ñ ñîâîé, ÿ þ? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëàåãî. Îíà çëîáíî ñìîòðåëà íà ñîâó, þ Áîã çíàåò îò ÷åãî. 'ëîïíóâ äâåðöåé êëåòêè, îíà ÿëà ïåð÷àòêó è ïîñìîòðåëà, êóäà åå þíóëà ñîâà. Ðàíà áûëà ïîä ðóêàâîì ñåðîé ðîáû. Îíà ÿëà ðóêàâ è âçäðîãíóëà, óâèäåâ þÿ èç ðàíû êðîâü. 

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà îñìîòðåëàñü, èùà êóñî÷åê òêàíè èëè, âîçìîæíî, âîäîïðîâîä. Îíà íå õîòåëà çàïà÷êàòü þ ðîáó. Ýòî òîëüêî ðàçîçëèëî áû Ôèë÷à. Ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, èùà òêàíü. Ê åå þ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî-òî ÿãêîå. 

— Âîçüìè, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

Îí äåðæàë íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Îí áûë áåëûé, à â ëåâîì óãëó áûëà ÿ, ÿ äâå áóêâû: «Ä. Ì.». Îíû áûëè îñòîðîæíî âûøèòû çîëîòîé þ, à ÿ áûëà âûøèòà ÿíîé è ÷åðíîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îñòîðîæíî ÿëà êóñî÷åê òêàíè, ÿ åãî. 

— Ðàäè Áîãà, ýòî îáû÷íûé ïëàòîê! 

Íî åå ãëàçà ñòàëè èñêàòü åãî ëèöî. 

Äðàêî, âèäèìî ðàçîçëèâøèñü, ÷òî îíà íå ïîáëàãîäàðèëà åãî, ñêàçàë ñ èçäåâêîé: 

— Ïîòîðîïèñü è âûòðè þ ÿþ êðîâü ïðåæäå, ÷åì çàïà÷êàåøü ðîáó, ÿçíîêðîâêà. 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû çàñâåòèëèñü îò ãíåâà. Îíà ðåçêî âûòåðëà êðîâü è ïðèæàëà ïëàòîê ê ðàíå, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå. 

— Ìíå íå íóæíà ÿ ïîìîùü, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. 

Áåç ëèøíåãî ñëîâà, îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ÿ è ïîøåë ê þùåé ñîâå. 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì. 

Íå áûëî ñëûøíî íè÷åãî, êðîìå êðèêà ñîâ. 

**** 

_Ïðèìåðíî 3 ÷àñà ÿ…. _

Áûñòðî âûòàùèâ ðóêó èç êëåòêè, Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è óëûáíóëàñü. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âîêðóã ñ äîâîëüíîé óëûáêîé. " âñåõ ñîâ â êëåòêàõ êîðìóøêè áûëè íàïîëíåíû åäîé è âîäîé.

— Ìàëôîé! "û çàêîí÷èë þ ïîëîâèíó? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü. 

— ß âñå ñäåëàë 30 ìèíóò íàçàä. 

Îíà îòêðûëà, à çàòåì çàêðûâàë ðîò. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. 

— Ïî÷åìó íå ïîìîã? — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åé áûëî áîëüíî ÿòü êîðìóøêè ýòèõ ãëóïûõ ñîâ, è îí çíàë ýòî. 

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè, ÿ çàõîòåë áû ðàáîòàòü áîëüøå ïîëîæåííîãî, ÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïðèâûê, ÷òî âñå þò ñëóãè è äîìîâûå ýëüôû? Äà åùå è ïîìîãàòü ÿçíîêðîâêå? 

"ëûáêà Ãåðìèîíû äðîãíóëà è èñ÷åçëà. 

— ß äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî. 

— Çíàòü ÷òî? — îòâåòèë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. 

— ß äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü, ÷òî íå äîëæíà îæèäàòü íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî îò òàêîãî äåðüìà, êàê òû. 

— Ýòî ñìåøíî, Ãðåéíäæåð! ß - äåðüìî? Íå îæèäàòü íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî? — ÿ óõìûëêà ÿâèëàñü íà åãî ëèöå. — "û äîëæíû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî ÷èñòîêðîâíûé ÷åëîâåê, êàê ÿ, äàæå ãîâîðèò ñ òîáîé, ÿçíîêðîâêà. 

Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû áûëè ñæàòû â êóëàê. Ñóñòàâû ïîáåëåëè. 

— Ïðîñòî îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå, — ñóìåëà âûãîâîðèòü îíà. — Íå ãîâîðè ñî ìíîé, íå òðîãàé ÿ, äàæå íå ñìîòðè íà ÿ.

Äðàêî ÿ. 

— Íå ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. ß íå þ äåëàòü íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà. 

ÿñü ÿ ñî ñëåçàìè, êîòîðûå çàñòðóèëèñü èç åå ãëàç, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîè ïåð÷àòêè è ïðîì÷àëàñü ìèìî Äðàêî. ÿ, îíà íàìåðåííî ðåçêî òîëêíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó, ÿñü ïîéòè â îôèñ ê Ôèë÷ó. 

ÿ ãëàçà, îíà âíåçàïíî çàìåòèëà ñâåðíóòûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê â êàðìàíå. Âûíóâ åãî è íåñêîëüêî çàìåäëèâ òåìï, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà âûøèâêó. «Ä. Ì.», âûøèòûå çîëîòûìè íèòêàìè. ÿòíî êðîâè íà òêàíè. 

*Åñëè ó ÿ ÿ ÿÿ êðîâü,* çëîáíî ñïðîñèëà îíà ÿ ñàìó, *ïî÷åìó îí äàë ìíå ýòî?* 

Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà ÷åëîâåêîì, þÿ íà ãëóïîì êîììåíòàðèè, òåì áîëåå èç ÿçíîãî ðòà ýòîãî õîðüêà. Âûðóãàâøèñü, îíà áðîñèëà íîñîâîé ïëàòîê íà þ. Îíà âûñîêî ÿëà ãîëîâó è ïðîäîëæèëà èäòè â îôèñ Ôèë÷à, íàñòóïèâ íà ìàëåíüêèé áåëûé êóñî÷åê òêàíè. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îíà ñíîâà ïîáåæàëà, ÿ óéòè êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò Äðàêî. 

*** 

"åì âðåìåíåì, Äðàêî òîæå øåë â òåìíèöû Ôèë÷à, ÿ Ãåðìèîíó. 

*Êàêîå ïðàâî èìåëà ýòî ÿçíîêðîâêà ñêàçàòü ìíå òàêîå?* ñïðîñèë îí ÿ. ÿ ìèìî áîëüøèõ ÷àñîâ, îí ÿíóë íà íèõ. ×åòâåðòü ÿòîãî. *Äâà ÷àñà ñîðîê ÿòü ìèíóò, è ÿ ñâîáîäåí,* ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. Â êîðèäîðàõ óæå áûëî òåìíî, íà ñòåíàõ ãîðåëè ëèøü íåêîòîðûå ôàêåëû. 

Ïîñìîòðåâ âïåðåä, îí óâèäåë åå ÿþþÿ ôèãóðó, þþ çà óãîë, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü ê Ôèë÷ó. Îíà óáåãàëà îò íåãî. "õìûëüíóâøèñü, îí ïîøåë çà Ãåðìèîíîé. 

Äðàêî ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì èíöèäåíòå â ÿòíå. Ïî÷åìó îí ïðåäëîæèë ìàããëîðîæäåííîéñâîé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê? Îíà, êîíå÷íî, íå çàñëóæèëà ýòîãî. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò õîäüáû, îí çàìåòèë ìàëåíüêèé áåëûé ïðåäìåò íà ïîêðûòîì êðàñíûì êîâðîì ïîëó. Îí þáîïûòíî ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ýòî. 

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, óâèäåâ, ÷òî ýòî åãî íîñîâîé ïëàòîê, òîò ñàìûé, êîòîðûé îí ïðåäëîæèë äåâ÷îíêå! Îñòîðîæíî ÿâ ïëàòîê, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñúåæèâøèñü îò  ÿÿ êðîâè íà íåì. Åãî ëèöî îçàðèëîñü ÿþ. Åìó äèêî çàõîòåëîñü ïîáåæàòü çà Ãåðìèîíîé è âáèòü åé â ãîëîâó íåêîòîðûå âåùè. Êàê îíà ñìååò âûáðàñûâàòü òàê íåáðåæíî òî, ÷òî äàë åé ñàì Ìàëôîé! 

Îñêàëèâøèñü, Äðàêî ÿ ê áëèæàéøåé óðíå, ÿ ïëàòîê. ×òî-òî, íà ÷åì êðîâü ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ êàê â ñëó÷àå ñ íåé, íå ñòîèò åãî âðåìåíè. ÿ òêàíü íàä îòêðûòîé óðíîé, îí ÿ, âñïîìíèâ åå êàðèå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ïðîíèêàëè â äóøó. Ãëàçà, êîòîðûå òàê ñìåëî ñìîòðåëè â åãî ñåðûå ãëàçà. Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûë ãëàçà è ÿë ðåøåíèå. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ñâåðíóë íîñîâîé ïëàòîê, ÷òîáû çàêðûòü êðîâàâîå ÿòíî, è ïîëîæèë â êàðìàí þê, êîòîðûå îí íîñèë ïîä ðîáîé. ×òî ýòî ÿçíîêðîâêà äåëàë ñ íèì? 

Îí çàðû÷àë îò ðàññòðîéñòâà è ïîáåæàë, ÷òîáû äîãíàòü Ãåðìèîíó. 


	6. ÃËÀÂÀ 6 Ãîñïîäèí òüìû

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady 

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 6. Ãîñïîäèí 

_'âîñò ïîñïåøíî ÿ ïî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ñëåäàì. Â íåáå ÿë ðåçêî èçîãíóòûé ÿö. ÿ ëóíà â íåáå áðîñàëà æóòêèé ÿíûé ñâåò íà þ ìåñòíîñòü Àíãëèè. ___

_Îí ñëûøàë âîé âîëêà. Îí, êàçàëîñü, áûë ÿäîì. Ìàëåíüêèé ÷åëîâåê âçäîõíóë è, íàêîíåö, ÿ â êðûñó. ÿêà â ëåñó áûëè çìåè è ñîâû, íî ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì áûòü óêóøåííûì îáîðîòíåì. _

_Íàìíîãî, íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. _

_Áûëè åùå ïðè÷èíû. Â îáëèêå êðûñû áûëî ïðîùå ñîõðàíèòü þ æèçíü. Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò ìîã æäàòü äîëãî, êîãäà áûë â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè. Íî êîãäà "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí áûë ÿðåí – ñòðàäàëè âñå._

_'âîñò çíàë, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëî ìàëî âðåìåíè íà âûïîëíåíèå ìèññèè. "àê èëè èíà÷å, îí äîëæåí áûë óáèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïåðåäàòü åãî "åìíîìó Ëîðäó. À ýòî íå áûëî ÷åì-òî ïðîñòûì. Äàìáëäîð ÿë 'îãâàðòñ, è ÿ çàùèòà âîêðóã øêîëû áûëà î÷åíü ñèëüíîé. _

_ÿ, èëè, ñêîðåå, þÿ äðîæü êðûñà ìîæåò óáåæàòü äàëåêî, è 'âîñò ÿ ê Ãîñòèíèöå íà Îçåðå. Âîçìîæíî, òàì îí ñìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü ïîìîùü è âîéòè â êîíòàêò ñî ñâîèì èñòî÷íèêîì â çàìêå._

**** 

Äðàêî ïèõíóë äâåðü îôèñà Ôèë÷à. ÿ ÿÿ äâåðü óäàðèëàñü î þ þ ñòåíó, è ÿòíûé çâóê ÿ ÷åðåç âñå ïîìåùåíèå. Ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû ÿëàñü îò ðåçêîãî ãðîõîòà. 

Äðàêî áðîñèë õîëîäíûé ÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó è âîøåë â îôèñ. Îíà ÿäåëà áîëåå  ìåëàíõîëè÷íîé è óñòàëîé, ÷åì îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë çà ïîñëåäíèå 6 ëåò. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà ïåðåîäåëàñü îáðàòíî â þ ôîðìó. Îíè áóêâàëüíî âèñåëè íà åå óñòàëîì òåëå. Êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû Ãåðìèîíû íåìíîãî ðàñòðåïàëèñü. 

Îíà ñèäåëà íà òîì æå ÷åðíîì ñòóëå, ÷òî è â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, íî íå êàçàëàñü èñïóãàííîé: ÿ æåíùèíà ñèäåëà ñ ÿìîé ñïèíîé è ïëå÷àìè, íèñêîëüêî íå ÿñü, è ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì êîðîëåâû. 

Äðàêî ÿ, èùà Ôèë÷à èëè êîøêó. Íèêîãî, êðîìå íåãî è Ãåðìèîíû. 

— ß ñêàçàëà Ôèë÷ó, ÷òî ìû çàêîí÷èëè çàäàíèå, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñóçèâ ãëàçà, è îòâåðíóëàñü. — Íå äåëàé íè÷åãî ãëóïîãî.

— Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ÿñü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñõâàòèë ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë ÿäîì ñ íåé. Îí îòîäâèíóë åãî â äðóãîé êîíåö ñòîëà. Ñêðåæåò ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé íîæêè ñòóëà âèçæàùèì øóìîì ÿ ïî êîìíàòå. 

Ñåâ, Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ïðîòåð ãëàçà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ñ ÷èñòûì îòâðàùåíèåì. Ê åå íåáîëüøîìó þ, îí íå èçðåê ñëîâî «ÿçíîêðîâêà», ÿÿ íà íåå. Íàõìóðèâøèñü, îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó. "ñëûøàâ õèõèêàíüå çà ñïèíîé, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà íå çàìå÷àòü åãî è ìîë÷àëà. ÿ âíóòðè îíà êðè÷àëà, ÷òîáû îí çàìîë÷àë. 

"æå ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìîìåíòîâ òèøèíû Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ÿ è çàêðè÷àòü «×"Î?!»  â ëèöî Äðàêî. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí âî ÷òî-òî èãðàë ñ íåé, è îíà õîòåëà çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî çà èãðà. Îíà ñúåæèëàñü, ÿ õîëîäíûé ÿä ó íåå íà ñïèíå. 

Èìåííî òîãäà îíè óñëûøàëè ãðîìêèé è âèçæàùèé êðèê, ÿÿ èç òåìíûõ êîðèäîðîâ. 

— ÏÈÂÇ!!! 

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ñòóëå è îïóñòèëà ðóêó íà áåøåíî ÿ ñåðäöå. Áåç ÿ, ýòî áûë Ôèë÷, ÿ íà Ïèâçà. 

— Ïèâç! "Û, ×ÅÐ" ÂÎÇÜÌÈ, ÍÅÍÎÐÌÀËÜÍÛÉ! 

Îò þáîïûòñòâà Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà ñî ñòóëà è ïîì÷àëàñü ê äâåðè, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, â ÷åì äåëî. Äðàêî ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. Îíà ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü, è òî, ÷òî ïðåäñòàëî ïåðåä íåé, çàñòàâèëî åå çàõèõèêàòü. 

Äðàêî òîæå íå ìîã ïîäàâèòü õèõèêàíüå. Îí ïîääåðæèâàë ñëåãêà þ ôèãóðó Ãåðìèîíû, åãî ãðóäü çàäåâàëà åå ñïèíó. Íî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ÿòà è ïîïûòêàìè çàãëóøèòü ñâîé ñìåõ, è íå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî. 

Â êîðèäîðå áûë Ôèë÷, ÿæåííî ñæàâøèé ðîò, ñ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, è Ïèâç ñ ïàëî÷êîé (î÷åâèäíî, óêðàäåííîé ó íåâåçó÷åãî ñòóäåíòà), ÿÿùèé íà þ ìîðäó Ôèë÷à.  Îí ÿÿ êàê ÿê, ÿ íà ÿãàåìîì ÿíèè îò Ôèë÷à, êîòîðûé ïûòàëàñü ÿòü ïàëî÷êó. 

— Ïèâç! — ðåâåë Ôèë÷, à ìèññèñ Íîððèñ íåïðåðûâíî ÿóêàëà. Îíà ñèäåëà íà ãîëîâå Ôèë÷à, ÿ âûöàðàïàòü ïàëî÷êó ó ïîëòåðãåéñòà. — ß þ ÿ, îòäàé ïàëî÷êó ìíå! Èëè Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí óñëûøèò îá ýòîì! — çàâîïèë Ôèë÷.

Ýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, íåñêîëüêî óñìèðèëî Ïèâçà. Îí çëîáíî ÿ è áðîñèë ïàëî÷êó ê äâåðè, ó êîòîðîé ÿëè Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî, þäàâøèå çà ñöåíîé. Ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà äâåðü è ðâàíóëà ê ñòóëó, áåçóñïåøíî ÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ðàâíîäóøíîå ëèöî. Äðàêî ñäåëàë òîæå æå ñàìîå. 

Ïî òó ñòîðîíó äâåðè øëà áåñåäà, þ ñëûøàëè îáà ñòóäåíòà:

— ÿ, ñêâèáá!

— Ïèâç, òû îìåðçèòåëüíîå ñóùåñòâî! 

— 'À'À'À'À'À! 

— Ìß"! 

— Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, ñëåçàé! 

Îíè óñëûøàëè òèõèé «ÏÎÏ!». Î÷åâèäíî, Ïèâç äèçàïïàðèðîâàë [Âîîáùå-òî ÿ õîðîøî þ ðóññêèé, íî ÿ ïðèñòàâêà îçíà÷àåò îáðàòíîå äåéñòâèå: - äèç, - äèñ, èëè ÿ-íèáóäü åùå, – ÿ íå þ. Ïðîñòèòå, åñëè íàïèñàëà íåïðàâèëüíî…], îñòàâèâ Ôèë÷à. 

Äâåðü òåìíèöû îòêðûëàñü, è çàøåë Ôèë÷, äåðæè ìèññèñ Íîððèñ çà øêèðêó. Îí ïðèêðûâàë ðóêîé íîñ, î÷åâèäíî ÿ ÿòàòü þ ìîðäó, þ Ïèâçîì. 

Äðàêî ÿ. Îí ñìîã äåðæàòü ëèöî áåñïðèñòðàñòíûìáîëüøèíñòâî âðåìåíè. Îí ñëûøàë êàøåëü Ãåðìèîíû, ÿ ïîä íåãî ìàñêèðîâàëà ñìåõ. 

Ê þ, çàâõîç äàæå íå îáðàòèë ÿ íà ñòóäåíòîâ è áðîñèë ìèññèñ Íîððèñ íà ñòîë. Ïîòîì îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî. Ïðîðû÷àâ, îí ñêàçàë: 

— Íå ñäâèãàéòåñü ñ ìåñò, èëè ÿ þ ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðîäëèòü ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå íàêàçàíèå, — ñ óãðîçîé îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à î Ïèâçå. 

Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà, à ìèññèñ Íîððèñ çàøèïåëà è âöåïèëàñü â íåå. Äðàêî òîæå ÿÿ. 

Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ ãðîìêî çàøèïåëà è ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà. Îíà ïðûãíóëà íà ñòóë, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë Äðàêî, è ÿ ïîöàðàïàòü åãî. Íî ó íåå íè÷åãî íå âûøëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî ñòîëêíóë êîøêó è íàâåë íà íåå ïàëî÷êó. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ýòó ñöåíó è âñòàëà. 

— Ìàëôîé, òû èäèîò! — ñêàçàëà îíà áåç ñëåäà ñìåõà â ãîëîñå. — Íå äåëàé íè÷åãî ñ êîøêîé! 

— Ïî÷åìó, Ãðåéíäæåð? — ïîòðåáîâàë îí, ÿíóâ íà êîòà, ÿùåãî íà íåãî. — Áûëî áû òàê õîðîøî óâèäåòü åå ñìåðòü! Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ! — îí íà÷àë ïðîèçíîñèòü çàêëèíàíèå. 

— _Silentium_! — ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî áûëî òî çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ïðîôåññîðà èñïîëüçîâàëè íà íèõ íåäåëåé ðàíåå, êîãäà îíè íàïàëè äðóã íà äðóãà.

Äðàêî ÿ çà ãîðëî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ÿ íàïàñòü íà íåå. "åì íå ìåíåå, îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëàåãî. 

— Ãëóïûé ÿê, — ïðîøèïåëà îíà. — Íåóæåëè òû õî÷åøü ñîçäàòü åùå áîëüøå ïðîáëåì? — îíà óêàçàëà íà êîòà ïàëî÷êîé, íå ÿ ãëàç îò Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ÿ è çàìêíóòî ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîêàçàâ ñîâåðøåííûå áåëûå çóáû. — Åñëè òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ íåé ñäåëàåøü, ó Ôèë÷à ñîâñåì êðûøó ñíåñåò.

Äðàêî õîëîäíî ÿäåë íà êîòà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå øèïåë íà íåãî. Íà ëèöå ó íåãî áûëî î÷åíü ñïåöèôè÷åñêîå âûðàæåíèå, è Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî îí ÿ ñàì ñ ñîáîé. Íàêîíåö, Äðàêî cæàë ïàëî÷êó è ñèëüíî ïíóë êîøêó â çàä. Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ çàêðè÷àëà è çàëåçëà ïîä ñòîë. Ñ óäîâëåòâîðåííîéóõìûëêîé, îí ñåë íà ñâîé ñòóë. Îí ïîêàçàë íà ãîðëî, ÿÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ðîò ÿ â óëûáêó. Ñìîòðåòü íà þ þ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ áûëî çàáàâíî! Íî îíà îñòàíîâèëà ÿ è, ïîìåñòèâ íà ëèöî îáû÷íîå õìóðîå âûðàæåíèå, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê þ. 

— Ïðåêðàñíî._Sollicito__Sonitus_.  

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ýòè äâà ñëîâà, ñåðåáðèñòûé òóìàí îêóòàë ãîðëî Äðàêî. 

— Íàêîíåö-òî Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîãîâîðèë ñ èçäåâêîé îí. 

— "û äîëæåí ìíå, Ìàëôîé. Åñëè áû òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàë êîøêå, ó íàñ áûëî áû ïîæèçíåííîå íàêàçàíèå. È ÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, _þ÷èëè _áû, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñòðîãèì ãîëîñîì. 

— Íåóæåëè, Ãðåéíäæåð? — íà÷àë äðàçíèòü Ìàëôîé. — ß íå çíàë, ÷òî òû ïåðåæèâàåøü çà ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòêèíóëà âîëîñû è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ íàäìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. 

— Ïðåêðàñíî, — ÿâèëà îíà. — Äàâàé, ïðåâðàùàé êîøêó âî ÷òî óãîäíî, ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Íå èìååò ÿ. "áåéòå îäíèì âûñòðåëîì äâóõ çàéöåâ, — îíà ÿäåëà íà Äðàêî. 

"õìûëüíóâøèñü, îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— Êàê áû ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî ýòî íå çâó÷àëî, Ãðåéíäæåð, íî ÿ íå õîòåë áû ïîðàäîâàòü ÿ ñâîèì íàêàçàíèåì, — âåæëèâî óëûáíóâøèñü, îí íåìíîãî ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîæå íàõìóðèëàñü è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè çàéìåò èñïðàâëåíèå íîñà Ôèë÷à. Âîçìîæíî, îí ïîäîøåë ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Åé áûëî íà âñå íàïëåâàòü, îíà ïðîñòî õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ïðèøåë ïîáûñòðåå è äàë èì ìåðçêîå çàäàíèå, òàê îíà áûëà áû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îòâëå÷åíà ðàáîòîé è íå çàìå÷àëà êóñîê äåðüìà, ÿùèé ÿäîì ñ þ. 

Äðàêî äóìàë î òîì æå ñàìîì. Îí íåòåðïåëèâî ÿë áðîâü, íî ÿ ñèäåòü íà ñòóëå. Åãî ëèöî íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî. 

Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ÷åðåç 10 ìèíóò Ôèë÷à âñå åùå íå áûëî. Âîêðóã ïîâèñëà ÿ òèøèíà. Îáîèì õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ÿ õîòü êàêîé-íèáóäü çâóê, íàðóøèâøèé ýòó þ àòìîñôåðó. Íî íè îäèí, íè ÿ íå ïîääàëèñü þ. Îíè îáà âåëè  âîéíó òèøèíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Íàñòðîåíû îíè áûëè îäèíàêîâî: ñåðäèòûå è óòîìëåííûå. Íî íèêòî íå ÿ, ÷òî áûëî êðàéíå ñëîæíî. ÿ íèõ îáîèõ. 

Äðàêî óñëûøàë, ÷òî ìèññèñ Íîððèñ ÿóêíóëà. Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ýòî. Íî ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå êîøêà ÿóêíóëà ñíîâà. Íàìíîãî ãðîì÷å è çëåå. Îí õîòåë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòüè ýòî, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âíóòðè íà÷èíàåò çàêèïàòü. È, íàêîíåö, îí óñëûøàë ðû÷àíèå êîòà. Íå îáû÷íîå ðû÷àíèå, à øóì, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, ÿ ñïåöèàëüíî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçîçëèòü åãî. Îáíàæèâ çóáû è ÿñü íà ãðàíè âçðûâà, îí ñèëüíî cæàë þ ïàëî÷êó è ÿë åå. 

*Ê ÿâîëó ÿ!* ïîäóìàë îí. Êîãäà îí ÿ çàêîëäîâàòü êîøêó, îí óñëûøàë îñòðûé è ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé ïî÷òè ñîâïàäàë ñ åãî íàñòðîåíèåì â þ ìèíóòó. Ýòî áûëà Ãðåéíäæåð. 

— Çàòêíèñü, ÷åðò âîçüìè, — ïîòðåáîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Êîøêà íå ïîñëóøàëàñü. Íàîáîðîò, îíà ïðûãíóëà íà ñòîë. Îíà, íàâåðíîå, íàáðàëàñü õðàáðîñòè ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä ñòóäåíòàìè, îñîáåííî ïåðåä Äðàêî, è ïîêàçàëà êîãòè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ïàëî÷êó. 

— _Silentium_! — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. 

Êîøêà íåìåäëåííî çàìîë÷àëà. Áûëî ñëûøíî, êàê îíà äûøèò, íî íå áûëî îòâðàòíîãî ÿ èëè ÿÿ. 

Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ÿ ñâîåé ðàáîòîé, Ãåðìèîíà ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü è áðîñèëà íà Äðàêî þùèé ÿä. Åå ëèöî êðè÷àëî ñ ïðåçðåíèåì, ÷òî îíà äóìàëà, íåò – çíàëà, ÷òî îíà ëó÷øå è áûñòðåå, íåæåëè îí äåéñòâóåò â ïîäîáíûõ ÿõ. 

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå. Îí óæå íå ìîã âûíîñèòü ýòó ÿçíîêðîâêó è åå âûñîêîìåðèå. Îíà áûëà íèæå íåãî, à ñòðîèëà èç ÿ… 

Îäíàêî îí íå ìîã íå äóìàòü, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ýòà ÿ ÿ Ñòàðîñòà íå áûëà òàêîé óæ ñòðîãîé èëè íåïðåêëîííîé ê øêîëüíûì ïðàâèëàì, êàêîé îíà êàçàëàñü. Âîçìîæíî, ó íåå áûëà ÿ ñòîðîíà, î êîòîðîé îí íå çíàë. 

Íî ýòè ñòðàííûå ìûñëè èñ÷åçëè, è êîøêà çàëåçëà íà êîæàíûé ñòóë Ôèë÷à, êîòîðûé îí òàê þáèë. 

Îí èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Î, ÷òî Ôèë÷ ñäåëàåò. Îí ïîóäîáíåå ÿ íà ñòóëå è âçäîõíóë. Äà, òîð÷àòü çäåñü ñ ÿçíîêðîâêîé áûëî óæàñíî, íî, âîçìîæíî, ýòî ñòîèëî òîãî. 

***

_Áûëè âèäíû òîëüêî îçåðî è ëåñ. Ïîä ñâåòîì Ëóíû îçåðî áûëî ÷åðíûì. Ëåñ ÿäåë þùèì è îêóòàííûì ñ òàéíîé. Íî íåáîëüøîå çäàíèå ïîõîäèëî íà ëó÷ ñâåòà âî òüìå. _

_ÿäîì ñî çäàíèåì ÿë âûñîêèé ñòîëá. Íà åãî âåðøèíå áûë êóñîê ôàíåðû, íà êîòîðîì ñèíåé êðàñêîé áûëî íàöàðàïàíî Ãîñòèíèöà íà Îçåðå. _

_Èçäàëåêà ãîñòèíèöà  ÿ  ïóòåøåñòâåííèêàêàçàëàñü ãîñòåïðèèìíîé, íî, ÿ ê íåé, õîòåëîñü óéòè. Èç-çà ÿ òüìû è îïàñíîñòè, ÿùåé îò ÿ, â ãîñòèíèöå ïî÷òè íå áûëî æèëüöîâ, êðîìå òåìíûõ ìàãîâ è ñëàáîóìíûõ, êîòîðûå íå çàìå÷àëè çëîé àóðû._

_ÿ â þ òêàíü ôèãóðà ÿëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå è, ïîâåðíóâ ðó÷êó, âîøëà._

_— 'âîñò! — çàêðè÷àëè þäè â ãîñòèíèöå. _

_Ãîñòèíèöà áûëà îñâåùåíà ëèøü íåñêîëüêèìè ôàêåëàìè. Íàëåâî áûëè ðàñïîëîæåíû ñòóïåíè, âåäóùèå ê í6îìåðàì. Íà ýòàæå (ãäå ñåé÷àñ áûë 'âîñò), áûëà ñòîéêà ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ÿìè. Çà ñòîéêîé áûëà ÿ âåäüìà. _

—_ ×åì ìîãó ïîìî÷ü, äîðîãîé? _—_ ïðîêóäàõòàëà ÿ âåäüìà. Îíà, êàçàëîñü, óëûáàëàñü, íî òðóäíî áûëî ñêàçàòü òî÷íî. Åå ëèöî âñå áûëî â ìîðùèíàõ, à òåìíûå ãëàçà áûëè êðàñíûìè è îòåêøèìè. _—_ Àíãëèéñêèé Ðîì? ÿ ÿ Íàñòîéêà?_ —_ ïðåäëîæèëà îíà._

_ÿ íàñòîéêà - ýòî âèíî, êîòîðîå áûëî ÿðíî â äíè ÿ "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, ñðåäè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Îäíàêî ïîñëå ÿ "åìíîãî Ëîðäà, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàïðåòèëî ýòîò íàïèòîê. _

—_ Íåò, ïîêà ìíå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî, _—_ ñêàçàë  óñòàëî 'âîñò, ÿ þøîí. _

_ÿ âåäüìà íàõìóðèëàñü._

_— Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ìîëîêî åäèíîðîãà, òî îíî çàêîí÷èëîñü, — îíà âíåçàïíî ïîáëåäíåëà. — Ìîæåò _**__**_  õî÷åò? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÿ ãîëîñ. — Äà? _

_'âîñò óòîìëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. _

—_ Íåò, Ýããè, îí íå õî÷åò. _

_Îíà âçäîõíóëà îò ÿ. _

—_ ×òî òîãäà õî÷åøü òû? _

— _ñêàçàë, Ýããè, íè÷å… _—_ 'âîñò ÿ, óâèäåâ âîøåäøåãî ìóæ÷èíó. " íåãî áûëà  ÿ êîæà è ñâåòëûå âîëîñû. 'âîñò ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà ïîâíèìàòåëüíåé. Îí íå ìîã ÿòü, êòî ýòî. Íî ìóæ÷èíà ÿ çíàêîìûì. Ïèòåð çíàë åãî. Îí âèäåë åãî ãäå-òî… _

—_ Î, Ìåðëèí,_ —_ ïðîøåïòàë 'âîñò. _

—_ Àõ, ìèñòåð þöèóñ Ìàëôîé,_ —_ ïðîêóäàõòàëà ñòàðóõà. Îíà ïîäîçâàëà åãî. _—_ Êàê ðàäà âèäåòü âàñ ñíîâà. _

_þöèóñ ÿÿ è çàìåòèë þ âåäüìó. Îí ñïîêîéíî ïîøåë, â òî ÿ êàê 'âîñò áûñòðî ÿíóë þøîí. _

—_ Ìèññ Àãàòà,_ — _ïðîèçíåñ þöèóñ ãëàäêèì ãîëîñîì. _—_ Ðàä âèäåòü âàñ ñíîâà,_ — _äîáàâèë îí ñ ÿíóòîé óëûáêîé. Îí ïðîñìîòðåë íà ñòàðóõó ñ ïðåçðåíèåì. Íî Àãàòà íå çàìåòèëà ýòî. Îíà íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü ñ þöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì. _

_"åì âðåìåíåì, 'âîñò ÿòàë ñâîå ëèöî. Åìó íå íóæíî áûëî, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé åãî çàìåòèë. _

—_ ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî âû-çíàåòå-êòî âîññòàë… _

— _×òî? _— _ïåðåñïðîñèë þöèóñ. 'âîñò òîæå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó. *Äóðà!* ÿ îí âíóòðè. Îí ÿííî ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. Äîëæåí áûë áûòü ñïîñîá óñêîëüçíóòü þäà. Ýòà èäèîòêà ñîáèðàëàñü ðàññêàçàòü î Ãîñïîäèíå. _

_Àãàòà, îäíàêî, êàçàëàñü óäèâëåííîé. _

—_ ×òî «÷òî»?_

—_ Î "åìíîì Ëîðäå,_ —_ ñêàçàë þöèóñ. Îí ÿ íà ñòîéêó. _—_ ×òî âû î íåì çíàåòå?_ —_ íàäàâèë îí. _

—_ Î! _—_ ïðîêðè÷àëà Àãàòà. Îíà þáèëà ñïëåòíè. _—_ "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí âîññòàë! Îí ÿ ïîñëå íåóäà÷è èç-çà Êâèððåëà 6 ëåò _

—_ Êàê… êîãäà… ãäå âû ýòî óçíàëè?! _—_ ïðîðåâåë þöèóñ, ÿ âñåîáùåå âíèìàíèå. _

_'âîñò ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ òàê æå, êàê þöèóñ. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü î "åìíîì Ëîðäå! _

—_ Íå íóæíî ãðóáèòü,_ — _ñêàçàëà Àãàòà, ïîêàçàâ çóáû. _—_ " ÿ õîðîøèé èñòî÷íèê._

_*Çàêðîé ñâîé îìåðçèòåëüíûé ðîò, âåäüìà!* ïðîêðè÷àë 'âîñò â ãîëîâå. *Èäè ê ÷åðòó, æåíùèíà!* Îí äîñòàë èç ïëàùà ïàëî÷êó. Îí ïðîèçíåñ _ **_Avada_********_Kadavra_**_, åñëè áû áûëî íóæíî. Íî îí íå õîòåë ÿ ñ þöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî þöèóñ ÿ, îòêóäà ýòà âåäüìà çíàåò î åãî ãîñïîäèíå, à ïîòîì îí ïîéäåò è ðàññêàæåò "åìíîìó Ëîðäó îá ýòîì. Êîíå÷íî, 'âîñòà íàêàæóò! _

—_ Ýòî 'âîñò, _—_ îíà íàïðàâèëà íà íåãî ïàëåö, _— _Îí ïðèõîäèò 2 ðàçà â þ, ÷òîáû êóïèòü ìîëîêî åäèíîðîãà ÿ ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà._

_Ãîëîâà þöèóñà ïîâåðíóëàñü òóäà, ãäå ñèäåë 'âîñò. Åãî ëèöî ñòàëî êðàñíûì îò âîçìóùàòü èëè íåäîâåðèå, èëè ñðàçó ïî îáîèì ïðè÷èíàì. _

_*"û ÿ, ÿ, ÿ þõà!* 'âîñò äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è îòáðîñèë ïëàù. _

—_ Äà, Ìàëôîé. Èìåííî ÿ, 'âîñò, âûëå÷èë íàøåãî ãîñïîäèíà, êîãäà ïîñëåäîâàòåëè âðîäå **ÿ** îòâåðíóëèñü îò íåãî è áðîñèëè óìèðàòü, _—_ åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë çíà÷èòåëüíî õðàáðåå è ãîðäåëèâåå, íåæåëè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë. Îí íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó ÿìî â ãîðëî þöèóñà. _

—_ 'âîñò! _— _çàêðè÷àëà Àãàòà. _—_ ×òî òû äåëàåøü? _—_ îíà ñõâàòèëà íîæ è ÿíóëà âïåðåä, êàê áóäòî ÿñü. _

—_ "áåðè íîæ, æåíùèíà. Îí íå ïîìîæåò òåáå, _— _ïîñëå åãî ñëîâ ìíîãèå ïîñåòèòåëè ãîñòèíèöû ñáåæàëè. _

_Ãëàçà þöèóñà ÿ ðàñøèðèëèñü. _

—_ "û! _—_ åãî óäèâëåííåå íà ëèöå ñìåíèëîñü óõìûëêîé. _—_ 'âîñò, òû íå ìîæåøü óáèòü ÿ Ñìåðòè. Ýòî íå ïî êîäåêñó "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà. Êðîìå òîãî, ó ÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè. Ýòèì òû íå äîêàæåøü íè÷åãî êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî òû òðóñ._

_Ðóêà 'âîñòà çàäðîæàëà. Ýòî ïðàâäà. Ãîñïîäèí íå ïðîñòèò ÿ êîäåêñà._

—_ Ä-äà? ß óâ-óâåðåí, ÷òî þ êàêîå-íèáóäü îïðàâäàíèå, ÷òî óáèë ò-ÿ, _— _ïðîãîâîðèë, ÿñü, 'âîñò. _

_þöèóñ ïðîäîëæèë ÿ._

—_ Î, ÿ òàê íå þ, _—_  îòâåòèë îí  ñ þ. _—_ "åìíûé Ëîðä ÿñíî äàë ÿòü, ÷òî ìîé ñûí - åãî ïðååìíèê. Çà óáèéñòâî áèîëîãè÷åñêîãî îòöà áóäóùåãî "åìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà ÿ ÿò, _— _ÿ þöèóñ. _

_'âîñò îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû çàãîâîðèòü, íî íå ïðîçâó÷àëî íè çâóêà. Âñå ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé. _

—_ ß ìîãó ñïðîñèòü ÿ, ãäå ñåé÷àñ "åìíûé Ëîðä? _— _ñïðîñèë þöèóñ. _

—_ Çà÷åì? _—_ þíóë 'âîñò. _—_ "û õî÷åøü ïîéòè ê íåìó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîâàëèë çàäàíèå? _

—_ Äóðàê, ÿ âûïîëíèë ïðèêàç. " ÿ åñòü ê íåìó âîïðîñû,_ —_ ñêàçàë þöèóñ çëî. Îí ëåíèâî ïîñìîòðåë  íà 'âîñòà. _—_ Âîîáùå-òî, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî. Èñòî÷íèê ñîîáùèë ìíå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøåë… íåáîëüøîé èíöèäåíò? _

_'âîñò ñ øóìîì óðîíèë ïàëî÷êó. _

_þöèóñ õîëîäíî ÿ è ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿòü ïàëî÷êó. _—_ Ëàäíî, 'âîñò, _— _ñêàçàë îí, ÿ ïàëî÷êó ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè è ñïîêîéíî ÿ íà ñòóëå. _—_ Ðàññêàæè ìíå âñå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ÿ öåðåìîíèè._

_'âîñò ïûëêî ÿñ ãîëîâîé. _

—_ ß íå þ ýòîãî!_

_þöèóñ íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë íè÷òî. Îí òîëüêî ÿ. _

— **__**_ ÿòü, äðóã ìîé, ïîæàëóéñòà, _—_ ÿë ÿííî 'âîñò. _

_þöèóñ ìîë÷àë. Åãî ñåðûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè,  è îí ñèëüíî äåðæàë ïàëî÷êó 'âîñòà. _

—_ Äðóã? _—_ þíóë þöèóñ íàêîíåö. _— _, òû íèêîãäà íå áûë íè÷üèì äðóãîì. _

—_ Ï-ïîæàëóéñòà! ß âñå òåáå ðàññêàæó!_ **__**_, þöèóñ! Íî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè "åìíîìó Ãîñïîäèíó… _

—_ ß þñü òåáå, _—_ ñêàçàë þöèóñ. _—_ ß íå òàêîé, êàê òû. ß äåðæó ñëîâî._

—_ Ñïàñèáî, äîáðåéøèé èç þäåé. Áëàãîñëîâè ÿ Ãîñïîäü, _—_ ïðîêðè÷àë 'âîñò, ÿ íà ÿõ. Ïîòîì îí ÿÿ è íà÷àë èçëàãàòü òåêóùèå ïîëîæåíèå äåë è åãî ïëàí çàõâàòèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. _

_È âñå ýòî âðåì, þöèóñ ïðîñòî ñèäåë, ÿ ñî ñòðàííûì ñâåòîì â ãëàçàõ. _

***

Ïîñëå ÿ â òèøèíå ïî÷òè ïîë ÷àñà, Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñïàëè íà ñâîèõ ÿõ. Ïîñëå ðàáîòû â ÿòíå îíè óæàñíî óñòàëè. Â îôèñå áûëî áëàæåííî òèõî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ÿëà Silentium ñ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. 

Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî çåâíóë. Îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ïðèìåðó è îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó íà ðó÷êó ñòóëà. Îíà íà÷àëà çàñûïàòü, ÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. 

Âíåçàïíî, åå ãðóáî âûðâàëè èç ñëàäîñòíûõ îêîâ ñíà íåîæèäàííûì ñêðèïîì äâåðè. 

— Âñòàíüòå! — ïðîðåâåë Ôèë÷. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà è, ÿâ ÿþ ãîëîâó, çàñòàâèëà ñâîå óòîìëåííîå òåëî ñåñòü ÿìî. Ãëàçà Äðàêî êàçàëèñü íåìíîãî êðàñíûìè, íî îí íå ÿäåë ñîííûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâíèìàòåëüíåé ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåðäèòîãî çàâõîçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî åãî íîñ áûë â ÿäêå. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è çåâíóëà åùå ðàç. Æàëü, ÷òî ó ÿ ìîðäà Ôèë÷à áûëà òàê íåäîëãî.

Îíà áðîñèëà ÿä íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ðåçêî ÿÿ íà ñâîåì ñòóëå è ÿë áðîâü, ÿÿ íà Ôèë÷à. 

— "îëüêî âîîáðàçèòå, — ïðîðû÷àë Ôèë÷. Îí ïîøåë ê ñòîëó. — Ñòóäåíòû ÿò âî ÿ ñâîåãî ÿ, — ïðîêóäàõòàë îí è ñåë íà ñòóë. — "îëüêî ïðåäñòàâüòå, ÷òî ñêàæóò  ïðîôåññîðà, — Ôèë÷ ÿ è ÿë ïåðî. "ó îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî ó ñâîåé íîãó. ×òî-òî ìàëåíüêîå è ïóøèñòîå. — Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ? — ñïðîñèë îí íåäîâåð÷èâî. 

Ãåðìèîíà òèõî âûðóãàëàñü. *ß çàáûë ÿòü çàêëèíàíèå!* 

Äðàêî, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîäóìàë î òîì æå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÿâíî íåìíîãî ÿ. 

Ôèë÷ ÿ è ÿë ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. 

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó òû ìîë÷èøü?

Ãåðìèîíà íåëîâêà ïåðåäâèíóëàñü. Îíà íå ìîãëà ñåé÷àñ ÿòü ÿòèå ñ êîøêè! Ñåðåáðèñòûé òóìàí îêðóæèë áû åå ãîðëî, è Ôèë÷, êîíå÷íî, çàìåòèë áû ýòî. 

Êàê áóäòî ÿ ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû, Ôèë÷ ïðîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ïî åãî ÿäó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí çàêèïàåò îò ãíåâà. 

— "Û! "Û ×"Î-"Î ÑÄÅËÀËÀ Ñ ÌÎÅÉ ÊÎØÊÎÉ?!

— ß… ß… — íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ôèë÷ âñòàë ñî ñòóëà. 

— Àõ òû ìåðçàâêà! À íó, ñäåëàé þ êîøêó íîðìàëüíîé!

— ß íè÷åãî… 

— Ñåé÷àñ æå! ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü. Äàæå êîãäà ïðîáëåìû óæå åñòü… — Íà÷àë ÿ Ôèë÷. 

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà îòâåòèòü, äèðåêòîð øêîëû â äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíîé ìàíåðå âîøåë â äâåðü è äîáðîäóøíî ÿ çàâõîçó. 

— "äèâëåí âèäåòü âàñ çäåñü, Àðãóñ! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äàìáëäîð óäèâëåííî, ÿäåâ íà Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíó.

— Äèðåêòîð, — îòâåòèë Ôèë÷ ñëàäêèì ãîëîñîì áåç ñëåäà òîãî òîíà, êàêèì îí ãîâîðèë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. — Êîíå÷íî ÿ çäåñü. Ðàçâå ìîæåò áûòü ïî-äðóãîìó? 

Ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà çàñâåòèëèñü, è îí ÿ. 

— Íó, ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî âû áåãàëè çà Ïèâçîì ïî âñåìó êîðèäîðó, êàê ìíå ñêàçàë ãåíåðàë "àðêëîóí.

Ãåíåðàë "àðêëîóí - ýòî ïðèçðàê, êîòîðûé îáèòàåò â òåìíèöàõ è ÷àñòî ÿ, ÷òî ÿë ñâîé ìå÷, êîòîðûì îí ðàçèò âðàãîâ. 

— Íó, â îáùåì, ýòî òàê,, — þíóë Ôèë÷. Îí ïðåçèðàë Ïèâçà è âñåãäà ÿ åùå çëåå, êîãäà äóìàë î íåì. — Ïèâç â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ ìíîãî õóëèãàíèò.

— Äà, — ÿ Äàìáëäîð. Îí ñíîâà ïðîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî. — ß þñü, ÷òî íàøè ñîó÷àñòíèêè íå ñëèøêîì âàñ ÿò? 

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë è ïåðåñåê ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ïîêðàñíåëà. Äà óæ,   ñîó÷àñòíèêè… 

Ôèë÷ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòóäåíòîâ è çàðû÷àë: 

— Îíè î÷åíü ÿò.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà îò íåäîâîëüñòâà. 

— Íî îíè çäåñü íå ïîýòîìó, ÿ ïðàâ? — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ôèë÷ Äàìáëäîðó. 

Äàìáëäîð ÷òî-òî îòâåòèë, ÷òî ñëûøàë òîëüêî Ôèë÷. 

"äèâèòåëüíî, íî Ôèë÷ ÿñ ãîëîâîé ñàìûì ñïîêîéíûì îáðàçîì. Îò ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà Ôèë÷ íåìåäëåííî ÿë þ þ ñåðäèòîñòü. 

— Íåò, äèðåêòîð, òàì åñòü ÷òî-òî… ïîêà ýòî ðàíî îáñóæäàòü, — ñêàçàë îí çàãàäî÷íî. 

Äèðåêòîð ïðîòåð ñâîé ïîäáîðîäîê è êèâíóë. Îí ÿ ê âûõîäó, âñòðåòèâ ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû è Äðàêî. Ôèë÷ ñîïðîâîæäàë åãî, è Äàìáëäîð ïðîãîâîðèë ñàìûì âåñåëûì òîíîì. 

— Ïîäîæäèòå ìèíóòêó, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìèñòåð ÿ. Áóäüòå òåðïåëèâû, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âû áóäåòå â âîñòîðãå îò âàøåãî þùåãî ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàøíî õîòåëà âîçðàçèòü, íî ó Ôèë÷ íà ëèöå ñíîâà ÿâèëîñü ïðîòèâíîå âûðàæåíèå. 

Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîøåïòàëà: 

— _Sollicito__Sonitus_! 

Êàê îíà è îæèäàëà, ÿíûé òóìàí îêðóæèë ãîðëî ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, è îíà ñíîâà çàðû÷àëà. 

Êîíå÷íî, Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà ýòîãî äåëàòü, íî äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ÿòíîñòè åé áûëè íè ê ÷åìó, âåäü îíà èõ ïî÷òè çàðàáîòàëà: åå ïî÷òè ïîéìàëè. Íî åé ïîâåçëî. Åñëè áû íå  Äàìáëäîð… 

Îíà ÿäåëà íà Äðàêî, ÿ íà ïîë. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå ÿä, òàê êàê ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà áûñòðî îòâåðíóëàñü ê êîøêå è ìûñëåííî ÿ ñòóêíóëà. Ýòî áóäåò ÿ íî÷ü. 


	7. ÃËÀÂÀ 7 Ïîñëåäíÿÿ âñòðå÷à

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady 

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

***…*** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 7. ÿÿ 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò ÿ, êîãäà Ôèë÷ çàõëîïíóë äâåðü. Îí ñïîêîéíî ÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû è Äðàêî, ÿ èõ ãëàç. Îíè áëåñòåëè ñ ëèêîâàíèåì, êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòóäåíòîâ. 

— Íó ÷òî, ñòóäåíòû, ïðîäîëæèì íàêàçàíèå? — ñïðîñèë îí. Ôèë÷ ïîøåë ê ñòîëó, ÿë ìèññèñ Íîððèñ è ïîãëàäèë åå. Êîøêà ÿãêî ìóðëûêíóëà â îòâåòå. Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå óñïîêîèëàñü. Ôèë÷ ñåë. 

Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ó íåãî íà ëèöå áûëà óñìåøêà. Î÷åâèäíî, îí õîòåë íàêàçàòü þ Ñòàðîñòó ïî ìàêñèìóìó. — ß âèæó, ÷òî âû ÿëè ÿòèå. Íà ñåé ðàç âàì ïîâåçëî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íî òàê âñåãäà ÿ íå áóäåò, — êâàêíóë Ôèë÷. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà æèâîòíûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà çóáû, íî ìîë÷àëà. 

Çàâõîç âçäîõíóë è ïîãëàäèë þ êîøêó. 

— ß áû î÷åíü õîòåë, ÷òîáû âû ðàáîòàëè îòäåëüíî äðóã îò 

Ãëàçà äâóõ ñòóäåíòîâ çàñâåòèëèñü â íàäåæäå. Íî Ôèë÷ íå çàêîí÷èë: 

— ... Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ÿëà, ÷òîáû âû ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå. Ïðèäàëè þ âàøèì ÿì.

Îáà ìó÷åíèêà ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü â ñâîè ÿ ñ î÷åðåäíûì âçäîõîì è îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäóìàëè: *ÿ ÿ?* 

— ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, — ïðîäîëæèë Ôèë÷ çëîáíî, — ïîðó÷èòü âàì óáðàòü òåìíèöû. Îíè áûëè óæàñíî ÿçíûìè. Íî Ãðåìëèíû þ ÿçü ñúåëè, è òåïåðü îíè êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòû. 

Äðàêî íåðåøèòåëüíî çàãîâîðèë:

— "àê… ýý… âñå-òàêè ýòî ïåðâûé äåíü, âû íå îòïóñòèòå íàñ ïîðàíüøå?

Ôèë÷ ÿÿ, ÷òî íåóäèâèòåëüíî. 

— Êîíå÷íî íåò! — îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ñòîë, êàê áóäòî óñëûøàë þ øóòêó. Îí ïî÷òè ïëàêàë îò ñìåõà. — Ïî÷åìó… ïî÷åìó âàì â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ýòà _ÿÿ_ ìûñëü? — ñóìåë îí âûäàâèòü â ïðîìåæóòêå, ìåæäó ïðèñòóïàìè ñìåõà. 

Ãóáû Äðàêî ÿíóëèñü â ÿþ þ. 

— Ñëàáûé ñâåò íàäåæäû, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñåáå. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîãäà Ôèë÷ ÿ, îí íà÷àë ÿÿòü ñòóäåíòàì çàäàíèå. 

— Ñïóñòèòåñü â Ñëèçåðèíñêèå òåìíèöû, — ãîâîðèë îí. — "àì âû íàéäåòå ðæàâûé ñóíäóê. Ïîäíèìèòå åãî â áèáëèîòåêó è îòêðîéòå ñóíäóê ýòèì þ÷îì, — îí ïîêàçàë áðîíçîâûé þ÷. — Âíóòðè êíèãè, è áóäåò îñòîðîæíû, íå ïîðâèòå èõ, îíè î÷åíü öåííûå. Åñëè âû ýòî ñäåëàåòå, ÿ çàïëàòèòü, — óãðîæàë îí. — È íå ïûòàéòåñü èñïîëüçîâàòü þ. Íà ñóíäóêå çàùèòà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòîíàëà. " íåå íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèå ÿ ðàáîòàòü ñ Äðàêî. Èëè â þáîé äðóãîé äåíü þ åå þÿ æèçíü. 

— Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîäíèìàåòå êíèãè â áèáëèîòåêó, èäèòå ê ïîëêå ÿ íîâûõ êíèã. Ðàññòàâüòå êíèãè, ÿ ìåòêàì íà íèõ, ýòî çàéìåò 2-3 ÷àñà, è âîçâðàùàéòåñü ê ñåáå. Åñëè ÿ þ, ÷òî âû ïîëåíèëèñü è íå çàêîí÷èëè çàäàíèå, ÿ ëè÷íî ïîéäó ê ïðîôåññîðàì Ñíåéïó è Ìàêãîíàãàëë è ñîîáùó èì îá ýòîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà åùå ãëóáæå âæàëàñü â ñòóë, ÿ Ôèë÷à âñå áîëüøå ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé. Îíà áûñòðî ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî è óâèäåëà åãî ÿ ëèöî. 

— È åùå, âàì íå ïîçâîëåíî èñïîëüçîâàòü þ ïðè âûïîëíåíèè ÿ, — äîáàâèë Ôèë÷ ñ÷àñòëèâî. 

Äðàêî âíåçàïíî âñòàë. 

— Ïî÷åìó íåò? — ïîòðåáîâàë îí. 

Ôèë÷ ÿ è åùå ðàç ïîãëàäèë ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. Îíà ìóðëûêíóëà. 

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, íà ñóíäóêå çàùèòà îò âîëøåáñòâà. ß þ, ÷òî íà êíèãàõ òîæå. "àê ñêàçàë ìíå äèðåêòîð, òàê ÷òî íå ÿéòå ñâîè äóðàöêèå ïàëî÷êè íà êíèãè è ñóíäóêå. Ýòî âàøå íàêàçàíèå, íå ìîå. 

Äðàêî ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî, ïðè ýòîì âûäîõíóâ. 

Ôèë÷ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà è ïðîäîëæèë, òîæå âñòàâ. 

— "åïåðü, áóäüòå äîáðû, óáèðàéòåñü èç ìîåãî êàáèíåòà è äåëàéòå, ÷òî âàì ñêàçàíî, — ñêàçàë îí, øèðîêî óñìåõíóâøèñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî âñòàëà è âûøëà çà Äðàêî, ÿíóâ íà ÷àñû. Áûëî 22:03. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî è óâèäåëà, ÷òî åãî ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü îò ÿ. Îí íå þáèë ÿòü ÿ äóðàêîì. Îíà çà âñå ÿ íå ñêàçàëà åìó íè ñëîâà. Â åå ãîëîâå áûëà êó÷à ìûñëåé. Îíà ïîäóìàëà î òîì, êàê åé çàêîí÷èòü þþ ðàáîòó. 

— ß ìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî âî ÿ çàâòðàêà, — ñêàçàëà îíà âñëóõ ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñìîãëà ÿ  îñòàíîâèòü. 

— ÿ ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè, ÿ ÿäîì ñ þ. — Èëè íà óðîêå Áèíñà. Âñå ðàâíî íèêòî åãî íå ñëóøàåò, — ñêàçàë îí, ñäåëàâ æåñò ðóêîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, ÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå ñëóøàòü åãî. ÿ òîãäà ýòî åé ïîêàçàëîñü íåïëîõîé èäååé. 

— Íó… ÿ íå ñîâñåì óâåðåíà â ýòîì, — ñêàçàëà îíà î, íå ÿ, õîòåëà ëè îíà íà÷àòü áåñåäó ñ íèì. — Åñëè åãî íå ñëóøàòü, î÷åíü ñëîæíî ïèñàòü ïîòîì ýññå.

— Î÷åâèäíî, — ïðîâîð÷àë Äðàêî. — Îí ñàì íå çíàåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèò, è ñòóäåíòû, íàâåðíîå, äàæå íå þò, ÷òî ýòîò ñòàðûé ïåíü ìåëèò.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ó íåå íà ëèöå ÿâèëàñü ÿ óñìåøêà. ÿ íà íåïî÷òèòåëüíûé òîí è ïëîõèå ñëîâà î ïðîôåññîðå èñòîðèè, Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå ÿ ñ íèì â íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ. 

— Ýòî íåìíîãî ãðóáî, — ñêàçàëà îíà â çàùèòó ñòàðîãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

— Íå èìååò ÿ, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ðàâíîäóøíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäåðíóëà íîñ è íè÷åãî íà ýòî íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ÿ îò ìûñëè, ÷òî íàêàçàíèå áóäåò íåìíîãî òåðïèìåå, åñëè ïàðåíü ÿäîì ñ þ áóäåò âñåãäà òàêèì, êàê ñåé÷àñ.

Â ÷åðåç 10 ìèíóò, ïàðà äîøëà äî ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â òåìíèöû. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàõ ÿ ïî íèì þ, äàæå áóäó÷è ñ êåì-òî. ÿ ýòèì êåì-òî áûë Ñëèçåðèíåö.

Äðàêî, îäíàêî, íà÷àë ÿ áåç êîëåáàíèé. Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÿÿ âíèç. 

Äðàêî, ÿ ïîë ïóòè, íåòåðïåëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— Ãðåéíäæåð? — ïîçâàë îí. — "û èäåøü? ß õî÷ó çàêîí÷èòü çàäàíèå ïîñêîðåå è óéòè. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà, Äðàêî íà÷àë ÿ. Îíà íà÷àëà òèõî ÿ. Äðàêî ÿ ê ñòåíå è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, þ âíèç. Îí óäèâëåííî ÿ, ÿ åå ñòðàõ óïàñòü. Îíà, î÷åâèäíî, íå þáèëà Ñëèçåðèíñêèå 

— " ÿ íå îñîáåííî õîðîøî ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîìî÷ü? — ñïðîñèë îí íåâèííî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäðàæåííî ÿäåëà íà íåãî. 

— _Ñïàñèáî,_ Ìàëôîé, íî íå ñòîèò. Íî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû áûëî î÷åíü ìèëî ÿ. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, — óòîìëåííî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò äâîå âîøëè â þ. Ôèë÷à ñêàçàë ïðàâäó, îíè íàøëè îãðîìíûé ðæàâûé ñóíäóê. Îí, êàçàëîñü, áûëî ñäåëàí èç ìåäè è äåðåâà, íî èç-çà âîçðàñòà ìàòåðèàë ïî÷òè ñãíèë. 

Ñòóäåíòû îòêðûëè ðòû îò òîãî, ÷òî óâèäåëè. Ñóíäóê áûë çàæàò â óãëó äðóãèìè êíèãàìè è ñòàðûìè ÷àñàìè. Ãåðìèîíà óïàëà íà êîëåíè è çàñòîíàëà. 

— Êàê ìû óáåðåì âñå ýòî áàðàõëî? Ýòè êíèãè, íàâåðíîå, âåñèòü òîííó!

Äðàêî, íå áóäó÷è òèïîì, êîòîðîãî ëåãêî áûëî çàïóãàòü, äîñòàë þ ïàëî÷êó. 

Ãåðìèîíà, çàìåòèâ ýòî, ïîäïðûãíóëà è âûõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êó èç ðóêè Äðàêî. 

— Ýé! "û ÷òî, íàñòîëüêî ãëóï? ×òî òû äåëàåøü?! — çàêðè÷àëà îíà. 

Âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ. Çâóê åå ãîëîñà ÿ ýõîì â òåìíèöàõ, îò ÷åãî ïî åå ïîçâîíî÷íèêó ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê. 

— Âåðíè þ ïàëî÷êó, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêîìàíäîâàë Äðàêî, òîæå ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ïàëåö ê ñâîèì ãóáàì, ÿ ïàëî÷êó. 

- "èõî! Íå êðè÷è. 

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü. 

— È ïî÷åìó íåò? — ñïðîñèë îí íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì. 

Íà ñåêóíäó Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü îá ýòîì. Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí äóìàë, ÷òî ýõî ïóãàëî åå, ýòî ñòàëî áû õîõìîé ÿ… èëè íî÷è. 

— "û õî÷åøü ðàçáóäèòü þ øêîëó? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÿ ñâîé ãîëîñ. 

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî òåìíèöû. Øêîëà íà ìíîãî-ìíîãî ìåòðîâ íàä íàìè. Îíè íå óñëûøàò, åñëè êòî-òî ÿ óáèòü ÿ çäåñü, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ ñàðêàçìîì â ãîëîñå. Îí ïåðåñåê ðóêè è þáîïûòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

— Ýòî òàê ïî Ñëèçåðèíñêè. «Åñëè êòî-òî ÿ óáèòü ÿ »; òû ñîçäàåøü îòëè÷íûé èìèäæ __ ìåñòà, — ñêàçàëà ãðóáî Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ê ÿæåëîé êíèãå. Ñ îãðîìíûì òðóäîì, îíà ñóìåëà ÿòü åå íà íåñêîëüêî þéìîâ.

Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— _ ÿ_ áûòü çäåñü? — ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà óðîíèëà ÿþ êíèãó ñ õëîïêîì. 

— Ê-êîíå÷íî íåò, èäèîò, ÷åãî ÿ äîëæíà ÿÿ?

Äðàêî ïîêðóòèë ïàëî÷êó ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è ÿ. 

— ß íå þ, Ãðåéíäæåð. "û íå õîòåëà ÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ýõà ïóãàåò ÿ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå þ, êàê ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ è ÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðêà ÿ ýòîãî ïîëíîãî òðóïîâ ìåñòà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ëèöî Äðàêî, êîòîðîå íàèãðàííî åé óëûáàëîñü. 

— Íå ïóãàé ÿ, Ìàëôîé, ó ÿ íå âûõîäèò. Êðîìå òîãî, çäåñü íåò òðóïîâ.

— Íó, ÿ íå þ, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî þùèì ãîëîñîì. — "ðóïû îáû÷íî ÿ÷óò. Îíè ìîãóò áûòü â ñòåíàõ èëè ïîä ïîëîì, íà êîòîðîì òû ñåé÷àñ ñòîèøü. 

ÿ íà ïîïûòêó åå óäåðæàòü ÿ ÿìî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è íåìíîãî îòîøëà íàçàä. Îíà ìãíîâåííî ñîæàëåëà, ÷òî ñäåëàëà ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî óñëûøàëà ñìåõ Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî íà íåãî ÿíóëà. 

— Ýòî íå î÷åíü ñìåøíî, — çàìåòèëà îíà. Äðàêî âñå åùå âåðòåë ïàëî÷êó â ðóêå. — Ýé! "áåðè ïàëî÷êó! 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïàëî÷êó. 

— "û ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî, èñïîëüçîâàâ þ, íàì íå ÿ ïåðåäâèãàòü êíèãè è ÷àñû þ? 

— Äà, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäðàæåííî. — Êîíå÷íî, ÿ þ, Ìàëôîé. Íî ðàçâå òû íå ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ôèë÷? Íèêàêîãî âîëøåáñòâà. 

Äðàêî ñåðäèòî âçäîõíóë. 

— Îí ñêàçàë íå çàêîëäîâûâàòü ñóíäóê. Íå òî, ÷òî ÿäîì, Ãðåéíäæåð. Íå ýòè êíèãè.

— Íî ñóíäóê çàùèùåí îò ìàãèè! ×òî, åñëè çàêëèíàíèå îòðèêîøåòèò? — íàñòàèâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ÿ. 

— Íè÷åãî íå îòðèêîøåòèò, Ãðåéíäæåð. À åñëè è òàê, íè÷åãî _ íå ÿ._ ß õîòåë ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå «ïîëóëåãêîãî âåñà».

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøëàñü ïî ôàêòàì è îòêàçàëàñü ñïîðèòü. ×òî áûëî âåñüìà íåîáû÷íî ÿ íåå. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðîèãðûâàëà â ñïîðàõ, à âûèãðûâàëà ëåãêî è áûñòðî. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî èç-çà íåäîñûïà è ÿ ïîñêîðåå ÿ îò ÿ. 

— Ïðåêðàñíî, Ìàëôîé. Äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü, íî áåðè þ âèíó íà ÿ, åñëè çàêëèíàíèå îòðèêîøåòèò è ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è îòîøëà îò êíèã. 

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ðóêàâà. 

— Íå ÿ, ÿ ÿ, ÿ þ òàê, ÷òîáû âñå óëèêè óêàçûâàëè íà ÿ.

— Çàìîë÷è è ãîâîðè çàêëèíàíèå, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåðâíî ÿ êðóãîì. 

Äðàêî íàïðàâèë þ ïàëî÷êó íà êíèãè. 

— "åðïåíèå, Ãðåéíäæåð, òåðïåíèå, — Ãåðìèîíà ñêðåñòèëà ïàëüöû, ñëûøà, êàê Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå, è ÿñü, ÷òî îí ïðàâ. "àêîå ñ íåé áûëî âïåðâûå. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà îí ïðîèçíåñ çàâåòíûå ñëîâà. Íåðâíî ïîäîæäàëà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Íè÷òî íå ñëó÷èëîñü: â êîìíàòå âñå åùå öàðèëà òèøèíà. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ äûõàíèå è ÿ ïàëüöû (ýòà ÿ ïðèâû÷êà íå õîòåëà ÿÿ îò íåå) ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå äûøàòü. Îíà ÿìèëà ïàëüöû è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. Åãî ïàëî÷êà âñå åùå áûëà íàïðàâëåíà íà êíèãè, è îí ÿãêî îïóñòèë åå. 

— Âèäèøü? — ñïðîñèë îí ãîðäî. — ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ÿ.

*Ëó÷øå óìåðåòü, ÷åì ïðèçíàòü åãî ïðàâîòó âñëóõ!* Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà òîëêíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó è ñòàëà ïåðåêëàäûâàòü êíèãè. Áûëî ñòðàííî, ÷òî ýòè îãðîìíûå êíèãè, êîòîðûå áûëè, ÿòíî, âäâîå ÿæåëåå íåå, êàçàëèñü òàêèìè ëåãêèìè â åå ìàëåíüêèõ ðóêàõ. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÷àñû è ãèãàíòñêèå êíèãè áûëè óáðàíû, Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ÿëèñü çà ñóíäóê è ïîïûòàëèñü çà ðó÷êè íà áîêàõ ïåðåäâèíóòü åãî, ÷òî áûëî äàëåêî íå ïðîñòî. Äàæå ñîâìåñòèâ ñâîè ñèëû, îíè ìîãëè ïåðåäâèíóòü åãî åäâà ëè íà 10 øàãîâ. 

Íî îíè ñóìåë âûéòè èç òåìíèö è ÿÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ê âåëèêîé ðàäîñòè Ãåðìèîíû, è òåïåðü îíè ìåäëåííî, íî ïðîãðåññèâíî äâèãàëèñü â áèáëèîòåêó. 

Ïî 'îãâàðòñó ÿ ãðîõîò, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óðîíèëà ñâîé êîíåö ñóíäóêà. 

— Áîæå, Ãðåéíäæåð, íåóæåëè òû _óæå _óñòàëà?! — ðåçêî ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà íà ïîêðûòûé êîâðàìè ïîë è ëåãëà íà ñïèíó. 

— Ìû äîëãî íåñëè ýòó þ øòóêó, Ìàëôîé. Äàâàé ñåêóíäó îòäîõíåì.

Äðàêî ÿäåë ñåðäèòûì è þÿ, íî ñêîðî ÿ þ è òîæå ñåë íà ïîë. 

— Ìû îñòàíàâëèâàëèñüíåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä.

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà. 

— À íå õî÷åøü 20 ìèíóò íàçàä, Ìàëôîé? — Ãåðìèîíà ñìåíèëà ïîëîæåíèå, è, áóäó÷è òåïåðü íàïðîòèâ Äðàêî, ÿëàñü ê ñóíäóêó. Îíà óæàñíî óñòàëà è î÷åíü õîòåëà â êðîâàòêó. Èëè äàæå õîòåëà ñïàòü. Âñå ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü äîìàøíèå çàäàíèå, êîãäà îíà ÿ, èñ÷åçëè, è âñå, ÷åãî îíà òåïåðü õîòåëà – ñïàòü ãëóáîêèì ñíîì. 

— Âñå, õâàòèò ýòîé åðóíäû, — ñêàçàë ãîëîñ ñçàäè íåå. — Âñòàâàé è ïîøëè. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàäóëà ãóáêè (Êàê îí ïîñìåë íàðóøèòü åå áëàæåííûé îòäûõ?!), íî íåîõîòíî âñòàëà. Îíà ÿëà ðó÷êó è ÿëà ÿæåëûé ñóíäóê. Ìåäëåííî, îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ñâîé ïóòü. 

— ß òóò ïîäóìàëà, Ìàëôîé… — ñêàçàëà âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî þêíóë. 

— "û äåëàåøü ýòî ÷àñòî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëàåãî. 

— " íàñ æå íåò þ÷à îò áèáëèîòåêè? ß íå þ, ÷òîáû Ôèë÷ äàë åãî òåáå èëè ìíå, à ìàäàì Ïèíñ çàïèðàåò áèáëèîòåêó â 8. 

— "û ñëèøêîì ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî. — Ýòî þäîê Ôèë÷, íàâåðíîå, ñêàçàë ìàäàì Ïèíñ íå çàïèðàòü äâåðü. ÿêà îí âñå ýòî ïðèäóìàë ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìû ïðèøëè.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà. Îíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü, ÷òî îí áûë ïðàâ, íî òóò åå êàê áóäòî óäàðèëî. 

—Íåò! — âíåçàïíî ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà. 

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— ×òî «íåò»? Î ÷åì òû?

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïàíèêîâàòü è ñíîâà îòïóñòèëà ñóíäóê. 

Íå ãîòîâûé ê òàêîìó ïîâîðîòó ñîáûòèé, âåäü Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî, ÷òî ÿ îòïóñòèòü ñóíäóê, Äðàêî îòñêî÷èë íàçàä, ÷òîáû ñóíäóê íå îòäàâèë åìó íîãó. 

— Ýòî íåìíîãî ãðóáî, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü? — ÿâêíóë ÿ Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîáëåäíåëà è ñêàçàëà: 

— Íåò, Ìàëôîé, Ôèë÷ íè÷åãî íå ïëàíèðîâàë. Ïîìíèøü, îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ìû óáèðàëè åãî òåìíèöû, íî âñå ñäåëàëè Ãðåìëèíû. ×åðò âîçüìè, çà÷åì âñå ýòî? Ðàäè ÷åãî ìû äåëàëè âñå ýòî?

Äðàêî íà÷àë ïîíèìàòü, íî âñå åùå ÿ. 

— ÿ. ß óâåðåí, Ôèë÷ îòïåð äâåðü. Äàâàéòå òîëüêî äîéäåì äî áèáëèîòåêè, à ïîòîì áóäåì äåëàòü âûâîäû. À òåïåðü ïîøëè, è ïîáûñòðåå. "û æå íå óñòàëà ñíîâà? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, âûñîêîìåðíî óñòàâèâøèñü íà åå þ ôèãóðêó. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

— À ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, Ìàëôîé? ß òîð÷ó ñ òîáîé þ íî÷ü, à ýòî ÀÄ! Ìîè ðóêè ÿò îò ýòîãî ãëóïîãî ñóíäóêà, è, äà, ÿ óñòàëà. Ñìåðòåëüíî óñòàëà. È íå ëãè ìíå, Ìàëôîé. 

— Ïðîñòî äàâàé îòíåñåì ýòó øòóêó, — ïðîáóáíèë Äðàêî. — È íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ â âîñòîðãå îò ýòîé íî÷è. ÿòü ñ þ íå ÿ ÿ âåùü â ìèðå, — Äðàêî ÿíóë íà íåå, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíè âîçîáíîâèëè ïóòü. — Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê íåâûíîñèìî, ÿ áû äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ íà òîé äóðàöêîé òðåíèðîâêå ïî Êâèääè÷ó.

Ãåðìèîíà, ÿâíî ÿ îò íåäîñòàòêà ñíà, ñíîâà îòïóñòèëà ñóíäóê. 

È ñíîâà ñóíäóê åäâà íå îòäàâèë íîãó Äðàêî. 

— ×åðò âîçüìè, Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîäíèìè ÿòûé ñóíäóê! — çàâîïèë Äðàêî. 

Êàðèå ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ãîðåëè íåäîáðûì îãíåì. 

— Çíàåøü ÷òî? Âîçìîæíî, ýòî íàêàçàíèå áûëî áû âûíîñèìåå, åñëè áû òû âåë ÿ êàê ìóæ÷èíà, à íå êàê ãëóïûé æèðíûé áîðîâ.

Äðàêî òîæå îòïóñòèë ñóíäóê è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Åå êóëàêè áûëè ñæàòû, è îí íà÷àë ÷óâñòâîâàòü þþ ÿðîñòü. 

— ß áîðîâ? À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî òû ÿçíîå æèâîòíîå, ÿçíîêðîâêà.

— Èäè ê ÷åðòó, Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Èäè ê ÷åðòó è ïðîïàäè òàì. 

Äðàêî íà÷àë ÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îí õîòåë óäàðèòü åå. Äàòü åé ïîùå÷èíó èëè íàêðè÷àòü â ëèöî. __ íå óñòàë? __ íå áåñèëî ýòî íàêàçàíèå? __ íå íåíàâèäåë ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì áûë íàêàçàí? 

— ß þ ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð? ß þ òåáå áîëüíî, êîãäà þ ÿçíîêðîâêîé? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîðû÷àëà ñêâîçü çóáû: 

— "û íè÷åãî ìíå íå äåëàåøü. È __ íå áóäåøü, — ñêàçàâ ýòî, îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî è ïîøëà ê ñâîåé ñòîðîíå ñóíäóêà. Îíà ñõâàòèëà ðó÷êó è ÿëà åãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåðäèòîå ëèöî Äðàêî. — Íó? Ýòî òû õîòåë â áèáëèîòåêó. "àê ïîäíèìàé ÿòûé ñóíäóê. 

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê cæàë çóáû è òîðæåñòâåííî ïîøåë ê ñóíäóêó. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî ÿòîå íàêàçàíèå íóæíî îòìåíèòü, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñîêðàòèòü. Èíà÷å îäíèì ïðåêðàñíûì äíåì îíè ñîçäàäóò åùå áîëüøå ïðîáëåì.

Ïîñëå åùå ÷åòûðåõ ïåðåäûøåê è ïðîáëåì îò ÿ ÿæåëîãî ñóíäóêà, îíè, íàêîíåö, óâèäåëè äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè. Ê þ, Ïèâç íå ìåøàë èì. ×òî áûëî ëó÷øå ÿ íåãî, òàê êàê Äðàêî áûë óòîìëåí è äîñòàòî÷íî çîë, ÷òîáû óáèòü èëè ñåðüåçíî ðàíèòü òîãî, êòî ïîáåñïîêîèò åãî. 

Äîñòàòî÷íî ñêîðî îíè ïîäîøëè ê äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè, è Ãåðìèîíà âûäîõíóëà îò ÿ. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ è, îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, åå ðóêè ÿÿ. Áóêâàëüíî. Êîíå÷íî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìîãëà ýòî èñïðàâèòü, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà ÿ. 

Ñíîâà ÿ ãðîìêèé ñòóê, êîãäà ïàðà îäíîâðåìåííî îòïóñòèëà ñóíäóê. 

— Íó, Ìàëôîé, ìû íå óìåðëè, òàùà ýòó ÿæåñòü, — ñêàçàëà óñòàëî Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, îí òîëüêî çåâíóë è ÿÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà íà ñóíäóê. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà þ ôèãóðó Ãåðìèîíû. Âíóòðè îí ÿ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ òàêèì æå óñòàëûì, êàê îíà, ìîæåò äàæå áîëåå, íî íå ïîêàçûâàë ýòîãî. *ÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðêà,* ïîäóìàë îí çëîáíî. 

— Âñòàâàé, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí ðåçêî. — Ìû åùå äîëæíû çàíåñòè ýòó þ øòóêó â áèáëèîòåêó.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî êðàñíûìè îò óñòàëîñòè ãëàçàìè. 

— Çíàåøü, êàê áîãàòåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, òû äîëæåí íà÷àòü ó÷èòü, ÷òî òàêîå ìàíåðû, — þùåå ïðîâîð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà äâåðü áèáëèîòåêè. — Ñêàæè, Ìàëôîé: ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü, åñëè äâåðè çàïåðòû?

Äðàêî ïåðåä îòâåòîì ìãíîâåíèå ïîäóìàë. 

— "îãäà ìû íàéäåì þäêà Ôèë÷à è çàñòàâèì åãî îòêðûòü ÷åðòîâó äâåðü.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî. 

— ÿùèé ïëàí, Øåðëîê.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñóçèë ãëàçà. 

— À êàêèå ó ÿ èäåè, Ãðåéíäæåð? ß áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ âûñëóøàòü þáûå ÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. 

— 'îðîøî. Ïðîâåðü äâåðè.

Äðàêî, ÿâíî, íå áûë â âîñòîðãå îò ÿ. 

— È ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ÿòü ïðèêàçû ÿçíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðêè âðîäå ÿ?

Âûðóãàâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà. 

— Î, òîëüêî íå ïëà÷ü, ñêîëüçêèé Ñëèçåðèíåö. Ãîñïîäè, ÿ èíîãäà þñü î òåáå,  Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÿ ê äâåðè. — Åñëè áû íå ñëóãè â òâîåì äðàãîöåííîì ïîìåñòüå, ÿ óâåðåíà, òû íå ñìîã áû äàæå çàñòåëèòü êðîâàòü…_ ÿ_! 

Äðàêî ÿäåë óäèâëåííûì. 

— ×òî òåïåðü?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ñåë íà ñóíäóêå. 

— Ïîìíèøü, ÿ ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü, åñëè áèáëèîòåêà çàïåðòà?

Èçî ðòà Äðàêî ÿ ñòîí. 

— Íåò, òû øóòèøü! Äâåðü íå çàïåðòà!

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâå÷àëà. 

— ÿ ÿÿ ÿ! — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, âñòàâ è íà÷àâ èäòè ê äâåðè. — Ìîæåò, òû íå ïðàâèëüíî ïîâåðíóëà ðó÷êó? — ñïðîñèë îí ñ íàäåæäîé è çàíåðâíè÷àë, êîãäà ðó÷êà íå ïîääàëàñü. 

— ß áûëà â áèáëèîòåêå â ýòîì ãîäó áîëüøå, ÷åì òû çà 7 ëåò â 'îãâàðòñå, — ÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà õîëîäíî, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà áåäðà. — È ÿ þ, â þ ñòîðîíó âåðòåòü ðó÷êó. 

Äðàêî íà÷àë õàîòè÷íî õîäèòü è ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå çàìå÷àíèå. Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë ïîä íîñ: 

— Ñêàæè, Ãðåéíäæåð, êàê äóìàåøü, íàì áóäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü, åñëè ìû îñòàâèì ñóíäóê çäåñü? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî âñå ïðîèçîøëî èç-çà áåñêîíå÷íîãî èäèîòèçìà Ôèë÷à.

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà îòâåòèòü, êàê ýòèì âîïðîñîì îí óíèçèë ÿ, íî âîçäåðæàëàñü. 

— Äà, Ìàëôîé, ÿ þ, ÷òî íàñ íàêàæóò. Ñòðîãî. Ôèë÷ ñêàæåò, ÷òî ìû ïîëåíèëèñü äîäåëàòü çàäàíèå.

— ÿòüå, — áîðìîòàë Äðàêî âñå åùå ïîä íîñ. Âíåçàïíî îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. — Ïî÷åìó òû íå ÿëà þ÷ îò áèáëèîòåêè ó Ôèë÷à, Ãðåéíäæåð? ×åðò, òû æå  ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÷àñòî õîäèøü â áèáëèîòåêó, è äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü, ÷òî îíà áóäåò çàêðûòà! 

Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì è ãíåâîì íà ëèöå ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. 

— "û ÿåøü ÿ?! — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà. — Èç âñåãî, ÷òî òû ìîã ñêàçàòü…

Äðàêî, íå ÿ õîäèòü, ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, — íà÷àë îí, íåìíîãî óñïîêîèâøèñü. — Ìû îáà ñåé÷àñ íà âçâîäå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàëàñü óäàðèòü Äðàêî ÿìî â íîñ. 

Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé Ñëèçåðèíåö ÿ. 

— Âðîäå ó ÿ õîðîøèå ÿ ñ ýòèì ïíåì Äàìáëäîðîì. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîïðîñèòü þ÷ ó íåãî? È ìàäàì Ïèíñ õîðîøî ÿ çíàåò. Îíà ìîæåò äàòü òåáå þ÷? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà óäèâèëàñü. 

— "û ñîøåë ñ óìà? ß íå ìîãó âûáðàòü «a» èëè «b»! ß íå ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé, ÿ òâîåãî ÿ, íå ïåíü!

— Ïî÷åìó? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ÿíóòî. 

þñòü Ãåðìèîíû óïàëà. Ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà! 

— ×òî ÿ åìó ñêàæó? Ïîéäó â þ è íà÷íó áàðàáàíèòü â äâåðü: «Ýý, èçâèíèòå, äèðåêòîð? Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ïîäóìàëà, íå ìîãëè áû âû äàòü ìíå þ÷ îò  áèáëèîòåê? Ìàëåíüêèé þäîê Ìàëôîé çàáûë ÿòü åãî ó ìèñòåðà Ôèë÷à.»?! 

— ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî, — ïðîâîð÷àë Äðàêî. 

— Èëè ìàäàì Ïèíñ. Îíà î÷åíü ÿ, è ÿ þñü, ÷òî îíà õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî÷óâñòâóåò ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Îíà äàæå íå çàìå÷àåò, êîãäà ÿ ïðèõîæó!

— Íó, ïîïðîáîâàòü æå ìîæíî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî íà âûäîõå. 

Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî ÿþùèé ÿä. 

— Íó è ÷òî íàì äåëàòü? ß óñòàë, ó ÿ âñå áîëèò, è ÿ íå õî÷ó ÿ áîëüøå âèäåòü! — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ïî÷òè ïëà÷à. 

— ñêóëèòü, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ óøè. — " ÿ äèêî áîëèò ãîëîâà. Íå óõóäøàé.

— ß ñåðüåçíî, Ãðåéíäæåð.

— ß òîæå. Çâóê òâîåãî ãîëîñà… ÿòåí.

— Áîëüøèíñòâî æåíùèí óïàëî áû íà êîëåíè, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîãîâîðèë ñ íèìè, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî âûñîêîìåðíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. 

— Ïîçâîëü ÿ ïðåäïîëîæó: íåñ÷àñòíûå ìàëåíüêèå þõè, êîòîðûõ òû ÿåøü þ íî÷ü? "û ìîæåøü áûòü åùå áîëåå ýãîöåíòðè÷íûì? 

— Çàìîë÷è, à òî ó ÿ îò __ ãîëîñà çàáîëèò ãîëîâà, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà êðåïêî çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Èç âñåõ þäåé â ýòîé ÿòîé øêîëå îíà ÿëà ñ ýòèì ãëóïûì èäèîòîì! Êîíå÷íî, íå ñî ìíîãèìè îíà ðóãàëàñü. À òàê ñïîíòàííî – òåì áîëåå! Â ýòîì áûë åãî ãëàâíûé òàëàíò, ïðåäïîëîæèëà îíà. Âûâîäèòü åå èç ÿ. 

— Ïðîñòî çàìîë÷è, è äàâàé ïîäóìàåì îá ýòîì ñåðüåçíî, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò. 

— ß äóìàë, ÷òî ìû è òàê ýòî äåëàåì. Îäíî ïðîñòîå ðåøåíèå. Èäè ê þ Äàìáëäîðó è ïîïðîñè ó íåãî þ÷.

— Èäè ê ÷åðòó, Ìàëôîé! Äàìáëäîð íå ïåíü! È ÿ íå þñü ïðîñèòü ó íåãî þ÷! — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà òâåðäî, ÿ àêöåíòà ïðèòîïíóâ íîãîé. 

— Íåóæåëè? — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñêåïòè÷åñêè. — Êòî â çäðàâîì óìå ïîçâîëèë áû Ïîòòåðó ÿ â øêîëå, ÿ, ñêîëüêî îí íàðóøèë ïðàâèë, è êòî ïîçâîëèë áû ÿ çäåñü ýòîìó óáîæåñòâó "èçëè? "îëüêî ïåíü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîðùèëàñü. 

— Ïî÷åìó òû òàê íåíàâèäèøü Ãàððè è Ðîíà, Ìàëôîé? È… — îíà çàìîë÷àëà. — Ìû ñíîâà îòâëåêëèñü.

— ß óæå ñêàçàë: 

— ß íå ïîéäó ê Äàìáëäîðó, è ýòî îêîí÷àòåëüíî!

Äðàêî ÿäåë íà íåå. 

— Ëàäíî, íî ïðèäóìàé ÷òî-íèáóäü. ß þñü, ÷òî òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû áóäåì òîð÷àòü çäåñü þ íî÷ü, ïîêà óòðîì íå ïðèäåò ìàäàì Ïèíñ.

Ðàçîçëèâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî. 

— Ìû íå áóäåì òîð÷àòü çäåñü þ íî÷ü. "û òîæå ïîäóìàé! Íå îäíîé æå ìíå ÿÿ!

— ÿÿ â ÷åì?

— ß þ â âèäó äóìàòü, ãëóïûé, — ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå, ÿñü ïî ôàêòàì, ÿñü ÷òî-íèáóäü ðåøèòü è îòîãíàòü óñòàëîñòü, ÿ ïîòèõîíüêó ïîãëîùàëà èõ óìû. 

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü, ÷òî ñîéäåò ñ óìà, ïîêà Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî íå ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè. Îí âûòàùèë þ÷, êîòîðûì äîëæåí áûë îòêðûòü ñóíäóê, è âñòàâèë åãî â þ ñêâàæèíó.

— Ìàëôîé? ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû äåëàåøü? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ðàçâå íå î÷åâèäíî? þñü îòêðûòü äâåðü, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. 

— Íå ÿ, — îíà ñêàçàëà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè. 

— Äåéñòâèòåëüíî? — ñïðîñèë ñàìîäîâîëüíî Äðàêî. 

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. 

þñòü Ãåðìèîíû óïàëà. 

— Î Áîæå… 

Äðàêî ÿ. 

— Ìíå ýòî ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. "û ïîõîæà íà ðûáó. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî çàêðûëà ðîò. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî êðàñíååò, îíà îòâåðíóëàñü. 

— Äàâàé çàíåñåì ýòîò îìåðçèòåëüíûé ñóíäóê è ðàçáåðåì åãî. ß õî÷ó óéòè. 

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë. 

— È òû ãîâîðèøü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ó÷èòü ìàíåðû. Ãäå ñïàñèáî? — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ÿ è âîøëà â þ áèáëèîòåêó. 

— Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó Ôèë÷ íå ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî ýòîò þ÷ îòêðîåò áèáëèîòåêó, — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Ýòîò èäèîò, âèäèìî, ðåøèë, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ñàìè ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. Ïðîâåñòè íî÷ü ñ ýòèì êðåòèíîì? ÿ îíà è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê, îíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòîãî èçáåæàòü íå ÿ. Áûòü íàêàçàííûìè âìåñòå 3 íåäåëè? Îíà áû ëó÷øå ñïàëà ïîä þ áèáëèîòåêè, íåæåëè ïðîâåëà ñ íèì ëèøíèé äåíü. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë è òàê íàïèñàëà åå ÿì ïèñüìî. 

— Ìàëôîé, êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî þ÷ îòêðîåò äâåðü? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ïàðà ïîäîøëà ê áîëüøîé ïîëêå. Ê èõ îãðîìíîìó þ, íà ïîëêå áûëè çåëåíûå, ñèíèå, ÷åðíûå è êðàñíûå ïîìåòêè. 

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Íó, ó íàñ íå áûëî âûáîðà. 

— Ëàäíî, — þêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îïóñòèâ ñóíäóê íà ïîë. Îíà âûäîõíóëà è ïðîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, óæå äåðæàùåãî þ÷. 

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê ñóíäóêó. 

— Èäè þäà, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí ðåçêî. Îí ÿ ê çàìêó è ãðóáî ïîâåðíóë âñòàâëåííûé þ÷. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷åãî îæèäàòü. Íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ñîâñåì íå ýòîãî. Êîãäà Äðàêî îòêðûë ñóíäóê, îíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå. È óæàñíî ðàçî÷àðîâàëàñü, óâèäåâ òî, ÷òî áûëî âíóòðè. Âíóòðè ñóíäóêà áûëî 50 èëè îêîëî òîãî êíèã. Êíèãè áûëè â çåëåíûõ, ñèíèõ, ÷åðíûõ è êðàñíûõ ïåðåïëåòàõ. Íà îáëîæêàõ íå áûëî íè èìåí àâòîðîâ, íè íàçâàíèé êíèã. 

Îñòîðîæíî ÿâ êíèãó, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå. Îíà áûëà â ÷åðíîì ïåðåïëåòå. Îíà îñòîðîæíî îòêðûëà åå. 

— ×òî çà… — íà÷àëà îíà. — Ìàëôîé! Ïîéäè þäà, — ïîçâàëà îíà. 

Äðàêî íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

— ×òî òàêîå, Ãðåéíäæåð?

— Ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî çäåñü íàïèñàíî. Ýòî… ÿ-òî òàðàáàðùèíà! "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî çà ÿçûê? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàêëîíèâ êíèãó òàê, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ìîã óâèäåòü òåêñò. 

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ïðîñìîòðåë íà ñòðàíèöó. 

— Íåò, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé. — Ìíå íå çíàêîì ýòîò ÿçûê. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà êíèãó è ïîëîæèëà åå íà ïîëêó, þ ÷åðíûì. 

— Êàê äóìàåøü, ìàäàì Ïèíñ ýòè êíèãè íóæíû, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè èõ? Êàê î÷àðîâàòåëüíî! Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ñìîãó ïîìî÷ü åé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. 

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë. Îí íà÷àë õâàòàòü êíèãè è ñòàâèòü èõ íà íóæíûå ïîëêè. 

— ß íå þ, Ãðåéíäæåð. Íî åñòü îäíà ïðîáëåìà. 3 íåäåëè òåáå ÿ ðàáîòàòü ñî ìíîé. ß þñü, ÷òî ó ÿ áóäåòå ñâîáîäíîå ÿ.

Âíåçàïíî íàñòðîåíèå Ãåðìèîíû ðåçêî óõóäøèëîñü. 

— Çäîðîâî. Êàê þùå, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ðàññòàâèëè ïîëîâèíó êíèã. Ãåðìèîíà áåçðàçëè÷íî õâàòàëà êíèãè, ñàìûå áëèçêèå ê âåðõó, è ñòàâèëà íà íóæíîå ìåñòî. Ñõâàòèâ þ êíèãó, îíà óðîíèëà åå ñî âñêðèêîì. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— "û ñëûøàë, ÷òî Ôèë÷ ñêàçàë, ÷òî åñëè ðàçîðâåøü êíèãó – ÿ ïëàòèòü? 

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. 

— Êîíå÷íî ÿ ñëûøàëà, Ìàëôîé, — îíà ÿëà êíèãó ñíîâà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òîò æå ñàìûé âíåçàïíûé ïðèñòóï áîëè. Îíà ÿëàñü â ðóêàõ. Íåìíîãî ÿ è ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñ ìèíóòó ñìîòðåëà íà êíèãó, êàê áóäòî ÿ åå.

Êîãäà îíà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà èçìåíåíèé, îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïîñòàâèëà êíèãó íà «þ» ïîëêó. 

— Íó ÷òî, Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿ êàêîå-òî ÿ. — Ìû çàêîí÷èëè? Íàì áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî äåëàòü? ×òî áóäåì äåëàòü ñ ñóíäóêîì? — îíà ïîêàçàëà íà ïóñòîé ñóíäóê. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Äðàêî ìîë÷àë, íî, íàêîíåö, îòâåòèë: 

— Ïðîñòî îñòàâèì åãî çäåñü. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïèíñ ñìîæåò óáðàòü åãî ñàìà. È Ôèë÷ íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåò íàì ñäåëàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóëà. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü íà ÷àñû. 

— ß þ, ÷òî íà ÿ íàøå íàêàçàíèå çàêîí÷åíî, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ê äâåðè. 

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ñêàçàëà îíà åìó ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîáåæàëà â þ þ. Îíà íå þáèëà 'îãâàðòñ þ. Ñ óëèöû ÿ âîé îáîðîòíåé, à Äðàêî ñêàçàë î òðóïàõ â ñòåíàõ è ïîä ïîëîì. 

Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ïîðòðåòó. 

— Ýý, ìýì… — íà÷àëà îíà. 

ÿ Äàìà ìèðíî ñïàëà â ñâîåé ðîçîâîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå. Îíà ïåðåäâèíóëàñü è îòêðûëà ãëàç. 

— Äà? ×òî òû õî÷åøü? — îíà îòêðûëà îáà ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ Ãåðìèîíó. — Ýòî òû? — ñïðîñèëà ÿ Äàìà. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? "û çíàåøü, ÷åðò âîçüìè, êîòîðûé ÷àñ? — íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà îò Ãåðìèîíû, îíà îòâåòèëà ñàìà. — Ñåé÷àñ 00:15… 

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü. 

— Ìîãó ÿ âîéòè? ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü óñòàëà.

ÿ Äàìà ôûðêíóëà. 

_— _ óñòàëà? — ïðîáóáíèëà îíà. — Ëàäíî, ÿ íå õî÷ó âèñåòü þ íî÷ü, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÿ. Ïàðîëü?

— Äîìàøíèé ýëüô, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ãðîìêî è ÿñíî. 

Ïðîõîä ÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âîøëà. ÿ â þ, ê ñâîåìó þ, îíà óâèäåë Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ÿùèõ íà ñòîëå, íà êîòîðîì ÿëà ÿ äîñêà. 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü îò ÿ. Îíè æäàëè åå? Îíà ñïîêîéíî ïîäîøëà ê íèì è ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà ïëå÷è Ãàððè, ðàçáóäèâ åãî. 

— Ãåðìèîíà? — ñïðîñèë îí íåìíîãî ñîííî.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. 

— Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. ×òî âû ñ Ðîíîì äåëàëè? "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî çàíèìàëèñü, — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ÿãêèì ãîëîñîì. 

Ãàððè ñèë è âûòåð ãëàçà. Îí ÿë î÷êè è ïðîòåð ñòåêëà. 

— Ìû æäàëè ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà ÿäîì ñ íèì è ñëåãêà óäàðèëà êóëàêîì â ðóêó. 

— Çà÷åì, Ãàððè? Âû æå çíàëè, ÷òî ÿ âåðíóñü ïîçäíî. Âû äîëæíû áûëè ëå÷ü ñïàòü. 

Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, Ãàððè ÿë ïåøêó è íà÷àë êðóòèòü åå â ðóêàõ. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí óáåäèëà ÿ ïîäîæäàòü ÿ. þ: «Ãàððè, ìû äîëæíû ïîäîæäàòü Ãåðìèîíó è ÿ, ÷òî ýòîò õîðåê íè÷åãî ñ íåé íå ñäåëàë. Åñëè îí ñäåëàë, ìû ïîéäåì è óáüåì  åãî».

Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî ÿëàñü, è Ãàððè ÿÿ ê íåé. 

— Ãàððè, ÿ íå þ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë áû ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü. 

Ãàððè âíåçàïíî ïîñåðüåçíåë. 

— Äà, íî òî, ÷òî îí íà ÿõ ñõâàòèë ÿ çà ÿñòüå, çàñòàâèëî íàñ ïåðåæèâàòü.

Ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà îò Ãàððè ÿä. 

— Ìàëôîé ïðèäóðîê, Ãàððè, — íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Íî ÿ íå þ, ÷òî åìó íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïðîáëåì. 

Ãàððè êèâíóë. 

— Ìíå Ìàëôîé íå ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Íî çà ýòè ãîäû, ÿ ÿë îäíó âåùü: âñåãäà ÿé â òàêèõ âåùàõ Ãåðìèîíå, — îí ÿÿ. — ß þ òåáå, êîãäà òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò, íî ÿ íå óâåðåí â Ðîíå, — îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿíóë íà Ðîíà.

ÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Îíà âñòàëà. 

— Èäè ñïàòü, Ãàððè. "û ÿäèøü óñòàâøèì. Îòäîõíè.

Ãàððè çåâíóë. 

— "û òîæå îòäîõíè. Íå äåëàé þþ ðàáîòó. Ðîí è ÿ ñäåëàëè. 'î÷åøü åãî èëè þ?

Íîñ Ãåðìèîíû ÿ. Çàïèñè Ðîíà îáû÷íî ÿ áûëî ðàçîáðàòü. 

— Ëó÷øå þ.

Ãàððè êèâíóë è ÿÿ. 

— Ëàäíî. Íóæíî áóäèòü Ðîíà. Èäè, îòäûõàé, Ãåðìèîíà. È ïîìíè, íèêàêîé äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû. "û óæàñíî ÿäèøü. Èäè, ïîñïè - è ñíîâà áóäåøü êðàñèâîé. 

 Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿ. 

— Ñïàñèáî. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ÷åñòíî.

— "û ÿëà, ÷òî ÿ þ â âèäó, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ÿãêî ÿ. 

Êèâíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà â þ êîìíàòó Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû. Îíà íà ñåêóíäó ÿíóëà íà Ãàððè, þùåãî Ðîíà â áîê, è óëûáíóëàñü. *Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè.*


	8. ÃËÀÂÀ 8 Óáèéñòâî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: **http:?storyid=505825****

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 8. "áèéñòâî Ãàððè 

Íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïðîøëî, ÿ ñ ïåðâîãî ÿ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîêà âñå øëî ãëàäêî. Íè îäèí èç íèõ ñåðüåçíî íå íàâðåäèë äðóãîìó, ÷òî áûëî âûðàæåíèåì ÎÃÐÎÌÍÎÉ òåðïèìîñòè äðóã ê äðóãó.

Íî â ýòîò ñïåöèôè÷åñêèé äåíü áûëî ìíîãî ññîð. Íå òîëüêî ìåæäó Ãåðìèîíîé è Äðàêî, íî è ìåæäó âñåì Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì. Ôàêóëüòåòû ãóäåëè îò ÿ: ýòî áûë äåíü êâèääè÷à ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì. Èç-çà èãðû ÿÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü ðàíî, íî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë íàêàçàí è íà ÿøíèé âå÷åð, ÿ ïðîôåññîðà è ïðîñèëè Ôèë÷à. Íî îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèéòè ê Ôèë÷ó â âîñåìü.

Ãåðìèîíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï óáåäèò Ôèë÷à ÿ íåå ñîõðàíèòü òîò æå ãðàôèê ÿ, íî ïîìîã äåêàí åå ôàêóëüòåòà. Ïîñëå äëèòåëüíîé äèñêóññèè ñ Ôèë÷åì, ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñïàñëà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ìîãëà ïîñìîòðåòü èãðó, à ïðîâåñòè íàêàçàíèå âìåñòå ñ Äðàêî. Ýòè íîâîñòè ïðèâåëè Ãåðìèîíó â âîñòîðã. Íî íå âñå áûëî òàê ïðåêðàñíî: îíà âñå ðàâíî äîëæíà áûëà èäòè ïîñëå "ðàíñôèãóðàöèè íà ÿ.

Ïåðâûé óðîê, ÿ, áûë íå òàêèì ïëîõèì, êàê îíà îæèäàëà. ÿ Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü óñòàëà, íî îíà âñå ðàâíî áûëà åäèíñòâåííîé, çàñòàâèâøåé êðûñó ïèòü âîäó, ÿ åùå óòðîì áûëà àïåëüñèíîâûì ñîêîì.

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç êëàññà, ÿÿ îò ïîõâàëû ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Íî åå ñ÷àñòüå áûëî íåäîëãèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà âîøëà â êëàññ Çåëèé â Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ òåìíèöàõ.

ÿ, êàê âñåãäà, áûëè ïûòêîé. "åì áîëåå ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà ÿ ñî ñíîì, ÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà (óæàñ!), êîãäà îí âåñüìà òóïî ÿÿë î òîì, êàê ãîòîâèòü Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå. Ê þ, ïî åå âèíå Ãðèôôèíäîð íå ëèøèëè áàëîâ. Íî îíà âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ âèíîâàòîé, ÷òî ÿëà 100 áàëëîâ ïîñëå… èíöèäåíòà.

Ãåðìèîíà çåâíóëà, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÿ.

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, — íà÷àë ïðîôåññîð. — Âñå þò, êàê ãîòîâèòü lacewings? — îí ñìåðèë ÿäîì êàæäîãî â êîìíàòå. Íåâèëë, î÷åâèäíî, íå ïîìíèë, íî íå ÿ ñïðîñèòü åãî. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà óäåëèòü Íåâèëëó íåìíîãî âðåìåíè çà îáåäîì è ÿñíèòü ìàòåðèàë. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÿòíî ÿ. — Ïðåâîñõîäíî. "åïåðü ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ó íàñ íå áóäåò ïðîáëåì.

Âåñü êëàññ íåëîâêî ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà â íàïðàâëåíèè Ðîí è óâèäåëà Äðàêî, ñòîëü æå óòîìëåííîãî, êàê îíà. Îò ýòîãî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàííîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå.

Ñíåéï îñìîòðåë þùèõ. Åãî ãëàçà çàäåðæèâàëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíå, íî îí ÿ ê Ïàíñè.

— Ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí, ïîæàëóéñòà, êðàòêî ÿÿåò íàì, êàê ãîòîâèòü lacewings.

— Ýý, íó, â îáùåì, — çàïíóëàñü Ïàíñè, ÿÿ ÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíè  äîëæíû áûëè ñèäåòü âìåñòå, ïîêà íå çàêîí÷àò ýòîò ïðîåêò. — Ìû äîëæíû ñîáðàòü lacewings…

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. ÿþùå. ÿ æå òû ÿ êîðîâà.

Ê þ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå ìîã ÷èòàòü ìûñëè (èëè ÿÿ, ÷òî íå ìîã), èíà÷å áû ó Ãåðìèîíà ÿâèëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ÿòíîñòè. Ïàíñè ïðîäîëæèëà:

— Çàòåì ÿòü êîòåë, êîòîðûé âûäåðæèâàåò îñîáî âûñîêèå òåìïåðàòóðû, — îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. — Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ïðîôåññîð? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ íàäåæäîé. Î÷åâèäíî, îíà íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä ãîâîðèë ïðîôåññîð, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿëèëàñü íà Äðàêî èëè Áëàèñà.

— Äà, ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí, âû ïðåâîñõîäíî âñå ÿñíèëè, — ñòîè÷åñêè ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.

Â òî ÿ êàê Ïàíñè, ÿÿ, ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, Ãåðìèîíà áîðîëàñü ñ æåëàíèå óäàðèòü åå.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Ñíåéï óæå íå òåì ãîëîñîì, êàêèì îí ãîâîðèë ñ Ïàíñè: çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíåå þáíûì. — Íå õîòèòå ïðîñâåòèòü íàñ, ïî÷åìó è êàêîé êîòåë ìû äîëæíû èñïîëüçîâàòü?

Ãåðìèîíó òàê è ïîäìûâàëî ñêàçàòü: «Íåò, ÿ óæàñíî íå õî÷ó ïðîñâåùàòü ýòèõ äóðàöêèõ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Ïóñòü þò ñàìè!» Íî, áóäó÷è Ãåðìèîíîé, îíà âìåñòî ýòîãî îòâåòèëà:

— Ëó÷øå èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàëåíüêèé ñòàëüíîé êîòåë áåç ïðèìåñåé æåëåçà. Ïðè÷èíà: lacewings äîëæíû ÿ ïðè î÷åíü âûñîêîé òåìïåðàòóðå è æåëåçî ìîæåò ÿ. Æåëåçî â Ìíîãîñóùåì Çåëüå ïðèâåäåò ê ãèáåëè òîãî, êòî åãî âûïüåò.

Äàæå ïîñëå òàêîãî äëèííîãî è äåòàëüíîãî ÿÿ, Ñíåéï íå ÿ óäîâëåòâîðåííûì Îí ñíîâà ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå:

— Âû íè÷åãî íå õîòèòå äîáàâèòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà áåç ÿ.

— ×òîáû èçáåæàòü ÿ, îòùèïíèòå âîëîêíà, ïîõîæèå íà ùóïàëüöå. Êîãäà îíè þò â ÿþ âîäó, îíè ÿþò ÿä. È ëó÷øå íàñòàèâàòü lacewings, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, 15 äíåé, èíà÷å ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå áóäåò ìó÷èòåëüíî áîëåçíåííî.

Âàó! Ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî áûëî êðóòî, äàæå ÿ ÿ.

Î÷åâèäíî, Ñíåéï äóìàë î òîì æå ñàìîì. Îí áðîñèë íà Ãåðìèîíó ÿþùèé ÿä è ÿ ê êëàññó.

— Çíàåøü, — ïðîøåïòàëà Ïàíñè, ÿÿñü. — "åáå âåçåò, ÷òî òû ÿ âñåçíàéêà, Ãðåéíäæåð, — îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû ÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîòðèò â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè. — Èíà÷å ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÿ áû íàä òîáîé, êàê íàä ýòèì ãëóïûì è òðóñëèâûì Íåâèëëîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Ïàíñè.

— À òû çíàåøü, Ïàíñè, ÷òî åñëè Íåâèëë òðóñ, òî êòî òû? Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïðîòèâîñòîèò Ñíåéïó, à òû ÿ îòêðûòü ðîò â ïðèñóòñòâèè ñâîåãî äåêàíà.

Ïàíñè îò ÿðîñòè ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü Ãåðìèîíå, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ.

— Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?

"äèâëåííûé, ïðîôåññîð ÿ.

— Äà, ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí?

Áðîâè Ãåðìèîíû âçëåòåëè. Ïàíñè õîòåëà ÿíóòü åå â ÿòíîñòè? Íî Ïàíñè íå êàçàëàñü ñåðäèòîé. Ñ áåçðàçëè÷íûì ëèöîì îíà îáðàòèëàñü ê ïðîôåññîðó:

— ß ìîãó âûéòè? Çäåñü åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìíå ìåøàåò. ß äîëæíà ÿ, ÷òîáû ñóìåòü ïðîäîëæèòü, — ñ ýòèì çàìå÷àíèåì, îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ÿäåòü íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ïî êëàññó ðàçíåñëîñü áîðìîòàíèå.

Ñíåéï ÿë îáå áðîâè, íî îòâåòèë ÿòíûì ãîëîñîì:

— Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèññ Ïàðêèíñîí.

Ãäå-òî ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè  ÿ øóì, íî Ñíåéï ñóðîâî ÿäåë íà íåãî.

Ïàíñè ìåäëåííî âñòàëà è ïîøëè ê äâåðè. Îíà ÿãêî çàêðûëà äâåðü, ïðè ýòîì íà êîãî-òî ÿíóâ.

Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàòèëà ÿ íà ñàðêàçì Ïàíñè. Îíà ñâûñîêà ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîé ñâèòîê, êðåïêî äåðæà â ðóêå ïåðî. ÿ åå ëèöî íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî, Ãåðìèîíå óæàñíî õîòåëîñü çàïëàêàòü. Åå ãîðäîñòü áûëà óíè÷òîæåíà, è åå îñêîðáèëè íà ñàìîì þáèìîì óðîêå. È íà ñåé ðàç, íå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéïîì. Îíà ìîãëà ÿ ñ íèì, ïðàâèëüíî ÿ íà âñå åãî âîïðîñû. Íî íà ñåé ðàç, åå îñêîðáèëà Ïàíñè. Ýòîò ïðîñòîé ôàêò ðàññòðîèë Ãåðìèîíó äî ñìåðòè.

Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü òàê, áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ãàððè ÿ âñòðåòèòü ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû, à Ðîí çëî ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà. Äðàêî ÿäåë þòíî ðàâíîäóøíî.

ÿ ñêîðî çàêîí÷èëàñü, è ÿ ÿ ñòóäåíòû áðàëè êîòëû è lacewings.

Ïàíñè òàê è íå ïðèøëà, è Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå ìîãëà: ïîñëå ññîðû ñ Ïàíñè, îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü äåëàòü åé îäîëæåíèå, ñäåëàâ âñå ñàìà. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî îíà íå ïîñìåëà áû ïîïðîñèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïðèâåñòè Ïàíñè. À åñëè áû îíà æäàëà åå, Ñíåéï îáâèíèë áû åå â ëåíè.

— Ýé, — ïðîçâó÷àë ãëàäêèé ãîëîñ ñçàäè íåå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà íåíàâèäåëà áîëüøå âñåãî, íî îáåðíóâøèñü, îíà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Áëàèñîì Çàáèíè.

ÿ, îíà îòâåòèëà:

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü? — îíà íå õîòåëà áûòü òàêîé ãðóáîé, âåäü îíà íèêîãäà òîëêîì íå çíàëà Áëàèñà, íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà þ-òî ÿçíü ê þáîìó Ñëèçåðèíöó.

Áëàèñ, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ åå îòâåò, óêàçàë íà ìåøîê ñ lacewings, êîòîðûé îíà äåðæàëà.

— Ïàíñè äî óðîêà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó èñïîëüçîâàòü âàøè lacewings.

ÿ ìåøî÷åê ñèëüíåå, îíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Áëàèñà.

— Çà÷åì îíè òåáå?

Áëàèñ, êàçàëîñü, ÿ. Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñâîèì òåìíûì âîëîñàì.

— Íàñêîëüêî ÿ þ, lacewings íà âñåõ íå õâàòèëî. Ïàíñè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà íå îêàçàëà íèêàêèõ äåéñòâèé, ÷òîáû äàòü lacewings Áëàèñó.

— Ïîäîéäè ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó?

— ß ïîäõîäèë, — îòâåòèë Áëàèñ ñåðäèòî. — Ýòî áûëà åãî ÿ. — îí âðåäíî ÿ. — Êðîìå òîãî, òû æå íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òâîé ïàðåíü ÿ? Ïîòòåð ìîé ïàðòíåð.

Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåëà íà Áëàèñà. Äà, îí áûë òèïè÷íûì Ñëèçåðèíöåì.

— Îí __ ìîé ïàðåíü. Áåðè ÷åðòîâû lacewings. Ñêîëüêî òåáå íóæíî?

Áëàèñ ÿ.

— Âîñüìîé ÷àñòè âïîëíå õâàòèò, þ.

Ãåðìèîíà àêêóðàòíî äîñòàëà lacewings è äàëà èõ Áëàèñó. Îí ÿë èõ, ñêàçàâ:

— Ïåðåäàâàé ïðèâåò Ïàíñè, — è îòîøåë.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Áëàèñà è îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü lacewings â ñâîé êîòåë. Âîäà â íåì ñòàëà ôèîëåòîâîé, êîãäà lacewings ïóñòèëè ñîê. Ê þ, îíè íå ÿëè. "ñòàëî ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ìåøàëà lacewings ïî ÷àñîâîé ñòðåëêå. Ïî ñòàðîé ïðèìåòå, ÿþ âîäó íóæíî ðàçìåøèâàòü ïî ÷àñîâîé ñòðåëêå.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êëàññ âîøëà Ïàíñè.

— þ, ïðîôåññîð, — ñêàçàëà îíà îæèâëåííî è ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå. — þ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå ìó÷èë ÿ, à òî òû íå ðûäàåøü, — Ïàíñè ñåëà.

Ãåðìèîíà ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëàñü. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñèäåòü ÿäîì ñî Ñëèçåðèíêîé!!!

— Äà, — ñêàçàëà îíà äîâîëüíî ðåçêî. — È íå ÿ, ÷òî óâèäèøü ìîè ñëåçû.

Ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà äåâóøêè ðàáîòàëè ìîë÷à. ÿ Ãåðìèîíà óæàñíî íå õîòåëà ïðèçíàâàòü ýòî, íî Ïàíñè áûëà çàìå÷àòåëüíûì ïàðòíåðîì. ÿ Ñëèçåðèíêè, êîíå÷íî.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ î÷åðåäü çàïèñûâàòü, — ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè õîëîäíî. Îíà ïåðåäàëà ïåðãàìåíò è ïåðî Ãåðìèîíå, è ïîâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî. Ê îãðîìíîìó þ Ãåðìèîíû, Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, íå âîçðàæàë ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåâî÷êà âðîäå Ïàíñè âåøàëàñü íà íåãî. Áóêâàëüíî.

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ÿëà ïåðî è íà÷àëà ïå÷àòàòü. Åå ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü îò ÿ, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíî ïèøåò çåëåíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè. Îíà ïîëåçëà â þ ñóìêó çà ñâîèì ïåðîì ñ òåìíî-çîëîòûìè ÷åðíèëàìè. Ïðîâåðèâ öâåò, îíà íà÷àëà ïèñàòü.

----------------------------------------------------------

Äðàêî ÿíóë â ñòîðîíó Ïàíñè è Ãåðìèîíû. Îí ïðîáîâàë óáåäèòü ÿ, ÷òî îí ñìîòðåë íà Ïàíñè, íî ãëàçà ïðåäàëè åãî, ÿñü â ñòîðîíó êîðè÷íåâî-âîëîñîé Ãåðìèîíû.

Äðàêî íå ñ÷èòàë åå êðàñèâîé. Îíà áûëà äàëåêî íå êðàñîòêîé, íî îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ïðèâëåêëà åãî. Îíà áûëà íåïðåäñêàçóåìà. Áûëà äàëåêà îò òîãî, ÷åãî îí îæèäàë. Ðàíüøå îí äóìàë î íåé êàê î ÿçû÷íîé ìàëåíüêîé þõå, ÿ íå çíàåò, êîãäà íóæíî çàêðûòü ðîò. È ÿ îíà âñå åùå ãîâîðèëà íå òî, ÷òî íóæíî, îíà áûëà òàéíîé. Îí äàæå íå ÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ìèññ ñîâåðøåíñòâî-âî-âñåì, ìîãëà ÿÿ áûòü â òåìíèöàõ._ "åïåðü _îí áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî ïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà áóäåò ñ íåé îäèí þ âîçëå Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ òåìíèö. Âîçìîæíî, îí ñìîæåò óáåäèòü Ïèâçà íåìíîãî íàïóãàòü Ãåðìèîíó. Äðàêî õèõèêíóë îò ýòîé ìûñëè.

— " Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð åñòü íà ÷òî ïîñìîòðåòü, âåðíî, ÿòåëü? — ÿ ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ÿ è ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà.

— Áëàèñ Çàáèíè, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

Áëàèñ, ÿ íåâîçìóòèìûì òîíîì, ïðîäîëæèë:

— Àõ äà, Ëåäè Ãðèôôèíäîð. Âû âìåñòå? ×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî âî ÿ ÿ? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ â øóòêó, ÿ áðîâè.

— Íå áóäü èäèîòîì, Áëàèñ. Ýòî òåáå íå èäåò, — ÿ Äðàêî. Áëàèñ ÿ.

— Êàê íàêàçàíèå? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ, ñåâ ÿäîì ñ Äðàêî. Äðàêî ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿòü, ãäå Ðûæèé. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðèë ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Íàäîåëî! Ïîäóìàë ñ îòâðàùåíèåì Äðàêî. ß þ óñòàâàòü îò åãî ÿ.

— Îñòàëîñü åùå 14 äíåé, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Ïîñëåäîâàëà ÿ òèøèíà. Íàêîíåö, Äðàêî ñïðîñèë: — ×òî òû íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷åøü, Áëàèñ?

Âåñåëîñòü Áëàèñà, êàçàëîñü, èñïàðèëàñü. Åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà ñòàëè ñåðüåçíûìè.

— Åñòü... ïðîáëåìû, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ ñïîêîéíî.

Äðàêî ñóçèë ãëàçà. «Íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû» íåñîìíåííî, êàñàëèñü "åìíîãî Ëîðäà.

— ×òî çà ïðîáëåìû?

Ëèöî Áëàèñà ñêðèâèëîñü.

— ÿ, "åìíûé Ãîñïîäèí ÿåò þ. Ïîéìàëè êàêèõ-òî ãëóïûõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, êîãäà îíè ïåðåâîçèëè ÷òî-òî íåçàêîííîå, — Áëàèñ ñåë íà ñâîé ñòóë. — Îíè ïîëó÷àò ïîæèçíåííîå â Àçêàáàíå. Ñîîáùè âñåì èçâåñòíûì òåáå ÿì: èçáàâüòåñü îò âñåãî, ÷òî ìîæåò âûçâàòü ïîäîçðåíèå. Â 'îãâàðòñå ìîãóò ïðîâåñòè îáûñê. ß þ, ÷òî ó ÿ åñòü êîå-êàêèå… âåùè, êîòîðûì íå ìåñòî â ýòîé ÿòîé øêîëå.

Äðàêî ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì. "àêèõ âåùåé áûëî íåìíîãî. Âñå, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëî - ïóçûðåê ñ òåìíûì çåëüåì, íî îò íåãî ëåãêî áûëî ÿ.

Íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà îò Äðàêî, Áëàèñ âñòàë.

— 'îðîøî, ÿòåëü, þñü, òû ðåøèøü ïðîáëåìó ñî ñâîèì, ýý… çåëüåì, — Äðàêî ÿ ñïðîñèòü åùå, ÷òî ýòî áûëè çà íåçàêîííûå âåùåñòâà è êóäà «ïåðååõàë» [çà íåèìåíèåì ëó÷øåãî ñëîâà] "åìíûé Ëîðä. Ýòî áûëî íå îñîáåííî âàæíî, íî åìó áûëî þáîïûòíî. Íî îí óâèäåë þÿ Ðîíà "èçëè.

"àê… ïîäóìàë Äðàêî óäèâëåííî. Ýòîò ÿòûé Ñëèçåðèíåö çíàåò, ÷òî ó ÿ åñòü. Ïðîíèöàòåëüíûé þäîê.

Áëàèñ ïîøåë ê Ãàððè. Îí áûñòðî ÿíó íà Ãåðìèîíó, è ÿ Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü âûêîëîòü ýòîìó èäèîòó ïàëüöåì ãëàç, íî îí ÿ íà ñòóëå è ÿ îò Ðîíà. Ïîñìîòðåâ â ñòîðîíó, îí óâèäåë Ïàíñè, þ ê íåìó. Çàñòîíàâ, îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.

— Äðàêî, äîðîãîé, — ïðîèçíåñëà Ïàíñè âçâîëíîâàííûì ãîëîñîì, — Ñ òîáîé âñå â ÿäêå? "û ÿäèøü áîëüíûì, äîðîãîé.

Ïàíñè ÿíóëèñü, ÷òîáû ïîòðîãàòü åãî ëîá, íî Äðàêî ÿíóë.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ïàíñè, ÿ íå â íàñòðîåíèè. Ïî÷åìó òû íå ðàáîòàåøü? — ñêàçàë îí â íàäåæäå ÿ îò íåå.

Çàêàòèâ ãëàçà, îíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— Ýòà ÿ ÿ ÿ ìàããëî-ÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðêà íå äåëàëà íè÷åãî âåñü óðîê. Ïóñòü òåïåðü ïîðàáîòàåò.

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü. Âñå, äàæå îí, çíàëè, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå ÿ. ×åðò, ýòî áûëî î÷åâèäíî! Íî, êàê áûëî ÿòî ó íèõ íà ôàêóëüòåòå, Ñëèçåðèí íå çàùèùàë Ãðèôôèíäîð. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ, êàê îí îáû÷íî äåëàë, Äðàêî òîëüêî âçäîõíóë.

— Äðàêî, — ñïðîñèëà Ïàíñè. — ß þ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî è ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî, íî ýòà ÿ ÿ þøêà íå ïûòàëàñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü… — Ïàíñè îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÿñü íàéòè íóæíûå ñëîâà. Äðàêî þáîïûòíî ÿë áðîâü. — Äîðîãîé, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà èñêðåííå, ÿ íà Äðàêî ñ ïîäëèííûì îáîæàíèåì. — Ýòî çâó÷èò òàê ñìåøíî, íî ýòà ÿ äåâêà íå ïðîáîâàëà ñîáëàçíèòü ÿ?

Äðàêî ÿñåííî ÿ â ÿùèå ãëàçà Ïàíñè.

— Ïàíñè, — ñêàçàë îí õîëîäíî. — Êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå? ß íå þñü ÿ ñ ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðêîé.

— Í-íî Äðàêî, 

Äðàêî ÿÿ.

— "û ÿ ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà, Ïàíñè? "û íå äîëæíà. Åñëè òû ïîäóìàåøü, òî ïîéìåøü, ÷òî èìåëè ñîïåðíèö þ æèçíü. ÿ õî÷åò ìíîãî æåíùèí; òû íå ÿ. À Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ÿ ÿ íèêòî, êàê è ÿ ÿ íåå. Äàâàé ïðåêðàòèì ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, — Äðàêî, ÿ ýòó þ ðå÷ü, ÿíóë íà Ïàíñè è ÿëàñü.

Ñóçèâ ãëàçà, îíà îòîøëà. Íî îíà íå áûëà äîâîëüíà îòâåòîì Äðàêî.

'à! Äóìàëà Ïàíñè. Ýòîò ýãîöåíòðè÷íûé ìàìåíüêèí ñûíîê äóìàåò, ÷òî îí ïîäàðîê Áîæèé ÿ æåíùèíû. Îíà ÿíóëà íà íåãî. Íî ÿ ïîêàæó åìó! Ïîäóìàëà Ïàíñè. Îí ñêîðî áóäåò ïðîñèòü ÿ áûòü ñ íèì. Ïàíñè ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå è, âûõâàòèâ ÷åðïàê [ÿòü æå çà íåèìåíèåì ëó÷øåãî ñëîâà] èç åå ðóêè, íà÷àëà áûñòðî ìåøàòü çåëüå.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî âûñêî÷èëà èç êëàññà Çåëèé. Îíà ïåðåæèëà ýòîò óðîê è áûëà áåçìåðíî ñ÷àñòëèâà ýòîìó. ÿ, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû èäòè íà óðîê ïðîôåññîðà Ðîñòîê, îíà äîëæíà áûëà ÿ íà óðîê 'àãðèäà.

— Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà! — ñêàçàë 'àãðèä ðàäîñòíî.

— Ïðèâåò, 'àãðèä! — îòâåòèëà îíà.

Ãåðìèîíà îñìîòðåëàñü. Îíà õîòåëà íàéòè Ãàððè è Ðîíà. " íåå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè â ïðîøëûå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ÿñü ïîä ÿííûì âíèìàíèåì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Çàìåòèâ äâå ãîëîâû, îäíó ïëàìåííî-þ è þ - þ, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè.

— Ãàððè! Ðîí! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà, ÿ ê íèì.

Ðîí ÿ è ÿñ ãîëîâîé.

— Ñëóøàé, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå þ, êàê òû èíîãäà ìîæåøü áûòü òàêîé õëàäíîêðîâíîé. Åñëè áû ýòà ÿ ñ þñíóòûì íîñîì Ïàíñè ñêàçàëà ìíå òàêîå, ÿ áû ñ íåé ÿ.

— Ðîí, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî — Îíà íå ÿ, êàê òû. — Ãàððè ÿ Ãåðìèîíå. — "û ïðèäåøü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íàøó ñ Ðîíîì èãðó? ÿ ÿò?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

— ß íå óëûáàëàñü áû ñåé÷àñ, åñëè áû ÿ íå îòïóñòèëè, — îòâåòèëà îíà.

ÿòà óñïîêîèëèñü, êîãäà 'àãðèä ñäåëàë èì çàìå÷àíèå. Íà ÿòèå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè Ãðèôôèíäîð è Ðàâåíêëî.

'àãðèä ÿ è ÿ ê îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè êëàññà. Îí ÷òî-òî ÿë.

— Ýòî ñíèò÷åð, — ñêàçàë îí. 'àãðèä äåðæàë íåáîëüøîå æèâîòíîå. Îíî áûëî êðóãëîå è æåëòîå. " íåãî áûëè ìàëåíüêèå áåëûå ÿ, è îíî ÿííî ïûòàëîñü óëåòàòü. Ãåðìèîíå çâåðåê íàïîìíèë ñíèò÷. Âñå þùèå òèõî õèõèêàëè.

— Âñå þò, ÷òî òàêîå ñíèò÷? Çîëîòîé ÿ÷èê â êâèääè÷å? Åñëè êòî-òî íå çíàåò, ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî îí áåçóìåí.

Ãàððè ÿ.

— Âèäèòå þ ðàêîâèíó? Ýòî ñâîåãî ðîäà ùèò. Çàùèùàåò ìàëåíüêîå æèâîòíîå âíóòðè îò ïëîõîé ïîãîäû è ïëîõèõ äåòåé, êîòîðûå þÿò ìó÷èòü æèâîòíûõ.

'àãðèä ÿ íà ÿò èç Ðàâåíêëî, þùèõ ïàëüöàìè ñíèò÷åðîâ â áëèæíåé êëåòêå. Âäðóã îäèí èç íèõ çàêðè÷àë.

— " ýòèõ çâåðóøåê îñòðûå çóáû. Ñ þ íèõ îíè þò ÿ ñ äåðåâüåâ. Êñòàòè: ñíèò÷ â êâèääè÷å ÿ òàê â ÷åñòü ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ñóùåñòâà.

ÿòèå áûëî âåñåëûì, ÿ â íà÷àëå íèêòî áû òàê íå ïîäóìàë. Ñòóäåíòû äîëæíû áûëè óçíàòü, êàê þÿ ñíèò÷åðû, íî ïîòîì ëîâèëè îäíîãî èç íèõ, êîòîðûé ðåçâî óëåòåë, ê íåìàëîìó þ 'àãðèäà. Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, äåðæà èõ ñíèò÷åðà. Îí áûë äîâîëüíî ìèëûì. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ñíèò÷åðû òàê íðàâèëèñü 'àãðèäó.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ïîñëå ÿ óðîêà, ñòóäåíòû ïîøëè íà ëåí÷. Â ÿçè ñ ÿùåé èãðîé ÿ øêîëà ãóäåëà.

_— _ íà çàâòðàê îíè äàâàëè ñîñèñêè, à íà ëåí÷ áóòåðáðîäû ñ ñûðîì? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì.

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïðîæåâàë.

— Áóòåðáðîäû âêóñíûå, íî ñîñèñêè, ïî-ìîåìó, áûëè íåìíîãî… íåñâåæèå.

— Íåâàæíî, âñå ðàâíî ïåðåä êâèääè÷åì ìû åùå ÿ, — ñêàçàë Ðîí. Îí èãðèâî òîëêíóë Ãåðìèîíó. — Çäîðîâî èãðàòü ñ Ìàëôîåì ïðè òîëïå, à, Ìèîíà?

Åå ùåêà äåðíóëàñü, è îíà ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà.

— ß íå þ, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, íî åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñíîâà ÷òî-íèáóäü þ íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ 

Ðîí ÿë ðóêè, êàê áóäòî ÿ ïîìèëîâàòü åãî.

— ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. ß ïîøóòèë.

Ãàððè ÿÿ.

— Çíàåøü, ÿ áû íå îñîáåííî âîçðàæàë, åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîðóãàëàñü ñ Ìàëôîåì. ÿòíî âèäåòü, êàê îíà áüåò åãî.

Ïðåäñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó, þþ Äðàêî, îíè èñòåðè÷íî ÿëèñü.

— Íåóæåëè? — ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ ñçàäè. "ðèî íåìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóëîñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êòî ýòî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà è íà ìãíîâåíèå îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. Ïîòîì îíà ÿíóëà â õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà Äðàêî.

— Ìàëôîé? "åáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî?

Äðàêî ïðîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— Ìíå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî. ß òîëüêî ïðîõîäèë ìèìî è, ê þ, óñëûøàë ÷òî-òî óæàñíî çàáàâíîå, — îí ÿ ê Ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó. ÿäîì ñ íèì øëè äâà åãî äðóãà-èäèîòà, Êðåáá è Ãîéë, è åùå íåñêîëüêî Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ÿ ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì.

— "àê… — íà÷àë Ãàððè. — áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàííî.

Íå ÿâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñïðîñèëà åãî:

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? — îíà ÿíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü íà Äðàêî. Îíà óâèäåëà åãî, áåñöåëüíî è îòðåøåííî ñ êåì-òî þùåãî. Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå ÿä íà íåì, è ÿÿ. Åãî ñåðûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè ñ ÷åì-òî, ÷åãî îíà íå ìîãëà ðàçîáðàòü. Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü.

— Ìàëôîé âåë ÿ ïðèëè÷íî… ÿ åãî ñêîëüçêîé ñóùíîñòè, êîãäà ìû çàãîâîðèëè î Ãåðìèîíå, þùåé åãî. Îí ïðîñòî óøåë, — Ãàððè õèõèêíóë. — Íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå èëè, âîçìîæíî, äàæå ðàíüøå, çàìå÷àíèå âûâåëî áû åãî èç ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà èãðèâî ÿíóëà íà Ãàððè. Îí è Ðîí íå ÿò åé çàáûâàòü òîò èíöèäåíò.

— Äàæå íå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòà êðûñà èçìåíèëàñü, áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî, åñëè òû ïîéìàåøü ñíèò÷ ïåðåä íèì, Ãàððè, — ñêàçàë Ðîí, ÿ î÷åðåäíîé êóñîê áóòåðáðîäà.

Ðàçãîâîð íåìåäëåííî ïåðåøåë íà òåìó Êâèääè÷à. Ñêîðî ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü Äèí "îìàñ è Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí. Íåâèëë ñêàçàë íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, íî ñêîðî îòîøåë. "äèâèòåëüíî, íî ðàçãîâîð î Êâèääè÷å ÿ ðàçãîâîðîì î ôóòáîëå. È íå ïðîñòî î ôóòáîëå: î ×åìïèîíàòå Ìèðà FIFA. "äèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî â Ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå çíàëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ó ìàããëîâ.

— ÿ ïðîèãðàëà òàê ãëóïî. Îíà âåëà ïî÷òè âåñü ìàò÷, — ÿ Ñèìóñ.

Ãàððè êèâíóë.

— ÿ ó Áðàçèëüöåâ ÿ êîìàíäà. Íî âñå ðàâíî îáèäíî. ÿ ÿ âûøëà â ïîëóôèíàë. Îíè îáûãðàëè þ è äðóãèå åâðîïåéñêèå ñòðàíû, êðîìå Ãåðìàíèè. " Êîðåéöåâ äîâîëüíî ÿ èãðà. [Ìîæåò ÷òî-òî ôàêòè÷åñêè íå ïðàâèëüíî: ÷åìïèîíàò áûë 2 ãîäà íàçàä, ÿ óæå íå þ, à íåêîòîðûå ôîðìóëèðîâêè àâòîðà ÿ íå þ, sorry!]

Äèí ÿ.

— þ ìîæíî îáûãðàòü, íî ýòî áóäåò íå ëåãêî. " Ãåðìàíèè è ÿ ïîõîæèå òàêòèêè. Íåìöû þò äàæå ïîãðóáåå. Íî áóäåò îáèäíî, åñëè èç «åâðîïåéöåâ» ÷åìïèîíàò âûèãðàåò íå ÿ. À åùå åñòü ÿ?

Ðîí ñïîêîéíî ñëóøàë òî, ÷òî ÿò äðóãèå. Îí ÿÿ íå èìåë, ÷åãî òàêîãî âàæíîãî áûëî â ×åìïèîíàòå Ìèðà â ìèðå ìàããëîâ. Ãåðìèîíå, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ãîâîðèëè ëè î êâèääè÷å, ôóòáîëå èëè äàæå ðåãáè. Îíà íå îñîáåííî ôàíàòåëà îò ñïîðòà, è ñïîêîéíî âñòàëà èç-çà òîëà, ÿÿ Ñèìóñà è Äèíà ÿÿòü ïðàâèëà 

— "àê, — ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî, ÷òî óñëûøàëà ÷åòâåðòü ñòîëîâîé. Îíà ïðîñòî ïûòàëàñü îáðàòèòü íà ÿ âíèìàíèå ìàëü÷èêîâ. Áûëî ôèçè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî îòäåëèòü èõ Y-õðîìîñîìó îò ÿ ñïîðòèâíûõ ñîáûòèé, íî ïîïûòêà íå ïûòêà. — ß óõîæó, è åñëè âàì èíòåðåñíî - _ áèáëèîòåêó._

Íèêòî èç íèõ ÷åòâåðûõ ÿò äàæå íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâû.

Ðàññòðîåíî âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà þ ñóìêó ñ êíèãàìè.

— Ñêàæèòå ìíå, êîãäà ÿ òðåíèðîâêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà?

Íà ñëîâå «òðåíèðîâêà», Ðîí ÿ.

— ×òî òû ñêàçàëà?

ÿâ ñåðäèòî áðîâü, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè çàêðè÷àëà:

— ß èäó â áèáëèîòåêó. ß ñïðîñèë, ñêàæèòå ëè ìíå, êîãäà ÿ òðåíèðîâêà.

Ðîí þòíî ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Äà, êîíå÷íî, — è îí ÿ ñíîâà.

Êèíóâ ñóìêó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè âûáåæàëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà äâåðü áèáëèîòåêè, åå ÷óâñòâà ñðàçó ïðèîáðåëè ÿñíîñòü, è ãíåâ èñ÷åç. Îíà âîøëà â þ êîìíàòó è ÿíóëà íà ñòîë ñëåâà. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ íå áûëî. Ñëåãêà ÿ ýòèì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è ïîñòàâèëà ñóìêó íà ñòóë. Îíà ïîøëà â þ «ÿ 'îãâàðòñà» ê ïîëêå  «Èñêóññòâî».

ÿâ îõàïêó êíèãè ñ ýòîé ïîëêè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è ðàçëîæèëà èõ. Îíà ÿëà êíèãó î Ñòàðîé Àíãëèéñêîé ìèôîëîãèè â Âîëøåáíîì Ìèðå è þ, ñ íàçâàíèåì «þáîâíûå èíòðèãè Èñòîðèè: îò Ìàðêà ÿ è þáëåííîé ÿ - Êëåîïàòðû äî Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòû è äàëåå». Äîâîëüíî äëèííîå 

Â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû ðàçâèâàëàñü ÿ ÿ ê èñêóññòâó è êàðòèíàì âîëøåáíèêîâ è ìàããëîâ. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî èç-çà ïîðòðåòà äðàêîíîâ, þùèõ îãîíü â íåáî, êîòîðûé îíà óâèäåëà þ íàçàä ïî ïóòè ê êëàññó Àðèôìàíòèêè. Íà þùèé äåíü ïîñëå ññîðû ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì.

Åå ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü áûñòðåå, è ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Îíà îáû÷íî íå ÿëèëàñü òàê íà êàðòèíû. Äà, êàðòèíà áûëà î÷åíü êðàñèâà, îíà áûëà äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íå íàñòîëüêî… Äà, çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ÿñíèòü! Ïîäóìàëà îíà.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíî ñõâàòèëà êíèãó è ïðîëèñòàëà åå. Ñòðàíèöû áûëè ïîòåðòûå è ñåðûå. Íî ýòî íå èìåëî ÿ: îíà íå çàìå÷àëà ýòîãî. Îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü òîëüêî äâóõ äðàêîíîâ.

Ïî ÿòíîé åé ïðè÷èíå, êàðòèíà íàïîìèíàëà åé î Äðàêî Ìàëôîå. Áûëî, êîíå÷íî, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ÿ Äðàêî íà ëàòûíè îçíà÷àëî «äðàêîí». Íî êàê æå íåêîòîðûå äåòàëè? Îíà ìîãëà ïî÷òè âèäåòü åãî õîëîäíûå ãëàçà, òàê îòëè÷íûå îò òåïëîãî è äàæå ÿ÷åãî ñâåòà íà êàðòèíå. Îíà íå ìîãëà íå äóìàòü î åãî ÿþùåì ïðåêðàñíîì òåëå, çäîðîâîé êîæå è åãî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñòðàííîì îòíîøåíèåì ê íåé. Îäíó ìèíóòó îí áûë çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, à þ - âàðâàðîì. Ýòî áûëî âèäíî äàæå âî ÿ íàêàçàíèé.

Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî __ áûëî, __ íà÷èíàëî ïóãàòü åå. Íå òàêîé ñòðàõ, êîãäà âû äåòüìè è ÿëèñü ïðèâåäåíèé, èëè êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. " íåå â æèâîòå «ïîðõàëè áàáî÷êè». Ïàíèêà âðîäå òîé, êîãäà âû èäåòå íà ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå èëè óñòðàèâàåòå þ þ âå÷åðèíêó âîçëå áàññåéíà. Âñå ëè â ÿäêå? ß äóðàê èëè ñóïåðçâåçäà? ß êàæóñü äðóãèì ãëóïûì è òðóñëèâûì, èëè ÿ õðàáð è îòâàæåí?

ÿ îòâðàùåíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà êíèãó. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñõîäèò ñ óìà. Ìûñëè ó íåå â ãîëîâå ïóòàëèñü, à ñåðäöå ìó÷àëîñü îò íåæåëàòåëüíîé ÿãè è ÷óâñòâ ê íåìó. " íåå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïîäîáíûõ ïðîáëåì, è îíà èõ íå õîòåëà.

þ æèçíü îíà îòòàëêèâàëà ñòðàííûå ìûñëè è ïðèíèìàëà þ ü. Íî âíåçàïíî êðàñèâûé ìóæ÷èíà âîøåë â åå æèçíü, è ýòî ïåðåâåðíóëî âñå åå ÿ î æèçíè è þáâè, óñïåõå, çíàíèè è, ÷òî ñàìîå âàæíîå, åå ìíåíèå î ñåáå.

È âñå èç-çà îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, åå ñîêóðñíèêà: Äðàêî ÿ. Íåâûíîñèìîãî äðàêîíà. Ïðèíöà Ñëèçåðèíà è ñàìîãî óæàñíîãî íåäðóãà Ãàððè, Ðîíà, åå ñàìîé è âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Èíîãäà Äðàêî áûë òàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì êðåòèíîì, ÷òî åé áûëî æàëü, ÷òî îíà íå çíàåò åãî ïîëíîãî èìåíè, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòü åãî â Àä [À íóæíî ïîëíîå ÿ?]. Èíîãäà Ãåðìèîíå íðàâèëàñü åãî ÿ. Åé áûëî óæàñíî èíòåðåñíî, äóìàë ëè Äðàêî òàê æå. Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà þ êíèãó. Î÷åíü þ è ÿþ, þ äðåâíåé þ.

ÿ «Äðàêî Ìàëôîé» çâó÷àëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå.

Êàê ñîâåðøåííî îíî ïîäõîäèëî åìó. "àêîå çëîå. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Ýòî ìîæåò ñâåñòè ñ óìà. Ãëóïûé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé!

— Ãðåéíäæåð?

Â òèøèíå ÿñíî ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ. "àêîé ìåëîäè÷íûé è âñå æå çëîé. Êàê îñòðûé íîæ, îí ðàçðåçàë çàâåñó þòíîé òèøèíû.

Êðàéíå ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óðîíèëà þ êíèãó, çâóê îò ÿ êîòîðîé ïðîçâó÷àë ïîäîáíî ãðîìó.

— Äðàêî? — ñëîâî ñëó÷àéíî ñîðâàëîñü ñ åå ãóá. Äðàêî â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè ÿë áðîâè. — Ãë-ãëóïî, — îíà çàèêíóëàñü, ÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. — ×-÷òî òû õî÷åøü, Ìàëôîé?

Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíåìåë, íî áûñòðî ïðèøåë â ÿ.

— ÿ íà÷àëà ìíå èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ëè òû ïîäîáðàòü êíèãó.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿäåëà íà ïîë è íàãíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ÿòü þ êíèãó. Îíà äàæå íå ÿëà, ÷òî óðîíèëà åå. ×åðò, îíà äàæå íå ïîìíèëà, îòêóäà îíà åå ÿëà!

— Ñåêóíäó, — íà÷àë Äðàêî ñíîâà, ÿ ó íåå ÿþ êíèãó è ÿ åå íà ìåñòî. Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî ÿìèëàñü. — Ïî÷åìó òû ÿëà, äåðæà ýòó þ êíèãó? þñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû åå íå ÷èòàëà, — Äðàêî ÿ.

" Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì èñïóãàíà.

— ×òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü òâîå þáîïûòñòâî, ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî ÿ èñêàëà êíèãè ïî èñêóññòâó, — îíà ÿ ÿ ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî. Åå ñåðäöå åêíóëî. Áîæå, êàê îíà ìîãëà íàçâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè?! Êàê óíèçèòåëüíî!

Äðàêî ñ èíòåðåñîì þäàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü äîñòàòü êíèãó íà âåðõíåé ïîëêå. Îí ñî âçäîõîì âñòàë è ëåãêî äîñòàë êíèãó ÿ íåå.

— Ìîëîêî ñïîñîáñòâóåò ðîñòó. "åáå áóäåò ïîëåçíî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿ åé êíèãó.

Íå çàìåòèâ åãî ïîìîùè, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà êíèãó.

_— Ñïàñèáî _çà ñîâåò, Ìàëôîé, — ðàçâå îí íå ìîæåò îêàçàòü åé þ-íèáóäü óñëóãó è íå âûðóãàòü çà ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íå ÿÿÿ åå îøèáêîé?

— "û ñêàçàëà, ÷òî êàê áîãàòîìó ìàëü÷èêó, ìíå íóæíî ó÷èòü ìàíåðû, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Îí íåáðåæíî ÿÿ ê êíèæíîé ïîëêå. — "åáå ýòî òîæå íå ïîìåøàåò. Ãäå æå ñïàñèáî?

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà êíèãó. Âèäèòå? Âûñîêîìåðíûé áîãàòåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê óæå ðàçîçëèë åå. È îí äàæå íå ÿ. Äðàêî áûë ñîáîé. Áîæå, ýòî íà÷èíàåò íàäîåäàòü.

— Ëàäíî, — íà÷àëà ÿ Ãåðìèîíà. — ß íå þ, ÷òîáû òû òîæå áëàãîäàðèë êîãî-íèáóäü, — Ãîñïîäè, äàæå ýòîò ïðîñòîé êîììåíòàðèé çâó÷àë ÿ åå óøåé óæàñíî äåòñêèì. Âèäèòå, êàêîé ýôôåêò îí íà íåå îêàçûâàë?

Äðàêî ÿ ñâîåé ôèðìåííîé çëîé óëûáêîé.

— Íåóæåëè? À ÿ þ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëàñü îòðèöàòü ýòî, íî îñòàíîâèëà ÿ. Ýòî çâó÷àëî áû ïî-äåòñêè. ÿ ëîâóøêà, Ìàëôîé. Çëèëàñü îíà. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî íåãî, åå ðóêà ñëåãêà êîñíóëàñü åãî æèâîòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà, äîòðîíóâøèñü äî åãî òåëà. Ïî íåé ïðîáåæàëà åëå ÿ äðîæü. Ïðåêðàòè! "û âñå âûäóìûâàåøü! Êðè÷àë åå âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ.

×òîáû ÿ îò… Äðàêî è âîîáùå ÿ îò ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü çàãîâîðèòü ñ íèì.

— Çà÷åì òû çäåñü, Ìàëôîé?

Äðàêî õèõèêíóë.

— ×òîáû óâèäåòü è ïîìó÷èòü þ þþ þ Ãðèôôèíäîðêó. ×òî æå åùå? — åãî ãëàçà áëåñòåëè. — "û ïðàâäà äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ïîáèòü ÿ? Î÷åíü þñü.

— Ïðåêðàòè. "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ êíèãó.

Äðàêî ÿë êíèãó Ãåðìèîíû.

— ß ãîòîâ ïîñïîðèòü íà âñå äåíüãè, êîòîðûå ëåæàò íà ãëàâíîì ñåìåéíîì ñ÷åòó â Ãðèíãîòòñå, ÷òî íåò. À òàì äîñòàòî÷íî äåíåã, ÷òîáû êóïèòü þ ñòðàíó. È òû ýòî ÷èòàåøü?_ ÿ Áèáëèè ÿ Þíîãî _. ß þ äóìàòü, ÷òî òû ÿÿ, ÷òî ÷èòàåøü þ ýòó åðóíäó, ÿ ñâîé èìèäæ.

— "û îòâåòèë íà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé âîïðîñ. "û çíàåøü ÿ äîâîëüíî äîëãî è äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ þ òî, ÷òî òû íàçûâàåøü åðóíäîé, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü?

Äðàêî ÿë êíèãó.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãðåéíäæåð, íå äóìàé îáî ìíå êàê îá èäèîòå. Åñëè òû íå â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå èëè íå ñ ÿ ñâîèìè ÿìè "èçëè è Ïîòòåðîì, òû ïî÷òè ÿêà â áèáëèîòåêå. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ ñëûøàë, êàê òû ÿâèëà ýòî íà âåñü Áîëüøîé Çàë. "ðóäíî íå óñëûøàòü òàêîå, — Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. — Ëàäíî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿÿñü ê âûõîäó. — ÿþ ÿ áîòàíèòü. Ïðèõîäè íà èãðó. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âèäåëà, êàê ÿ þ ñíèò÷ ïåðåä òâîèì ïàðíåì Ïîòòåðîì.

Îí áûñòðî âûñêî÷èë èç áèáëèîòåêè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà â íåãî ñâîè ÿ è êàðàíäàøè. Åå ÿ êíèæêà ïðîëåòåëà îïàñíî áëèçêî îò åãî çàòûëêà.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ãåðìèîíà ïîì÷àëàñü íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå òðèáóíû. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèëà òðåíèðîâêó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Èãðà óæå äîëæíà áûëà ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëåòåëà ïî êîðèäîðó. Îíà âáåæàëà íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå òðèáóíû äèêî ÿ. Áîæå, ýòîò èäèîò Äðàêî áûë ïðàâ. Îíà áûëà â óæàñíîé ôîðìå. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà íà áëèæàéøåå ìåñòî è ïî÷òè ðàçäàâèëà êàêîãî-òî ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèêà

— Ïðîñòè, — èçâèíèëàñü îíà. Îíà íàøëà ìåñòî â ÿäó ÿäîì ñ Ïàðâàòè.

— Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë Ïàðâàòè áîäðî.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü.

— Ïðèâåò, — âîîáùå-òî îíà óæàñíî ðåâíîâàëà ê Ïàðâàòè. Îíà áûëà ÿ ÿ äåâî÷êà íà ôàêóëüòåòå. Åå âîëîñû ÿëè íà ñîëíöå è ÿðêèå ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü. Ïàðâàòè áûëà î÷åíü õóäåíüêîé è ñòðîéíîé, ÷åì ïðèâëåêàëà îãðîìíîå ÿ ìóæ÷èí. ÿ…

— Ïîõîæå, îíè åùå íå íà÷àëè, — Ïàðâàòè ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü íà Ãåðìèîíó. — Íó è êàê íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì?

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà è ìàõíóëà ðóêîé.

— "æàñíî. ß êàæäûé âå÷åð ïðîâîæó â Àäó, — îíà ïðåóâåëè÷èâàëà, êîíå÷íî, íî íå ñîáèðàëàñü ïåðåôðàçèðîâàòüñêàçàííîå.

Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, Ïàðâàòè óñìåõíóëàñü.

— Ãåðìèîíà, òåáå òàê ïîâåçëî – áûòü íàåäèíå ñ ýòèì êðàñàâöåì. Ïðåäñòàâü, åñëè áû òû áûëà äîëæíà ïðîâîäèòü âå÷åðà ñ êàêèì-íèáóäü èäèîòîì èç 'àôôëïàôôà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è áåñïîìîùíî óëûáíóëàñü.

— "û äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî îí êðàñèâûé? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— ß áû ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû íå â ñâîåì óìå, åñëè òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü Äðàêî ÿ êðàñèâûì. Ïîñìîòðè íà íåãî, — Ïàðâàòè ïîñìîòðåëà òóäà, ãäå áûë Äðàêî è äðóãèå Ñëèçåðèíñêèå èãðîêè. Äðàêî íå áûë â ýòîì ãîäó êàïèòàíîì. Îí þáåçíî óñòóïèë ýòî ìåñòî ñâîåìó îäíîêëàññíèêó. — Îí òàëàíòëèâûé, áîãàòûé, âçðîñëûé è êðàñèâûé. Ðàçâå òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîçâó÷àë ñâèñòîê, þùèé íà÷àëî èãðû. Ïàðâàòè ñõâàòèëà îò ÿ ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû.

— Î! — çàâèçæàëà îíà âîñõèùåííî. — Îíè þò!

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòêèíóëà ðóêó Ïàðâàòè. Íàîáîðîò: îíà ñæàëà åå ñèëüíåå. Îíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå, êîãäà Ãàððè è Ñëèçåðèíñêèé êàïèòàí ïîäîøëè ê ìàäàì 'ó÷.

— Êàïèòàíû, ïîæìèòå äðóã äðóãó ðóêè, — ïðèêàçàëà ìàäàì 'ó÷. Îíà ÿëà ñâèñòîê.

Ãàððè ÿÿ ðóêîïîæàòèåì ñî Ñëèçåðèíñêèì êàïèòàíîì - øåñòèêóðñíèêîì "èììèíñîì Êîìôðåéåì. ÿ áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ÿ âëàñòü íàä êîìàíäîé áûëà â ðóêàõ Äðàêî.

— ß õî÷ó óâèäåòü þ èãðó, — ñêàçàëà ìàäàì 'ó÷. Îíà çàñâèñòåëà è îòïóñòèëà ñíèò÷. Èãðîêè âçëåòåëè.

"îëïà çàðåâåëà. Èãðîêè ëåòàëè ïî êðóãó. Ïîäíèìàëèñü âûøå è îïóñêàëèñü. Äèêòîðîì áûë Ëóè Äæîðäàí, ìëàäøèé áðàò áûâøåãî äèêòîðà - Ëè Äæîðäàíà. Îí êîììåíòèðîâàë èãðó òàê æå, êàê è åãî ñòàðøèé áðàò, èç-çà ÷åãî ÷àñòî ïîëó÷àë ïîäçàòûëüíèêè îò ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

— Èãðà íà÷àëàñü! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? ÿí êâîôë! Ãäå îí? — íà÷àë Ëóè.

Ãàððè ÿ. È ïðàâäà, ãäå êâîôë? Âíåçàïíî, ïðîìåëüêíóëà ÿ ÿ.

— Âîò îí! Êâîôë ó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé èöû Èñàáåëëü! [êàê-òî ó àâòîðà òóãî ñ èìåíàìè – þ Ãåðìèîíû, âðîäå, òîæå òàê çâàëè] Ãäå òû áûëà, Èñàáåëëü?! Îíà ÿ ê Ñëèçåðèíñêèì êîëüöàì! þ èãðó ÿë êàïèòàí Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.

Ãàððè ýòî òîæå áûëî èíòåðåñíî. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ñïðàâà è ñëåâà îò Èñàáåëëü áûëè Ñëèçåðèíñêèå èãðîêè!

— Ðîìàí! "èìîòè! "ðîéíîé! — Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî îíè îáà êèâíóëè.

Èãðîêè ÿëè ïîçèöèè, è Ãàððè, óâåðíóâøèñü îò áëàäæåðà, çàìåòèë ÷òî-òî çîëîòîå. Îí áðîñèë ÿä íà Äðàêî ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òîò äåëàë. ×òî-òî ñòðàííîå áûëî â åãî ãëàçàõ. Êàê áóäòî îí óâèäåë ñíèò÷! Íî ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñíèò÷ ïðîëåòåë ìèìî íåãî è ïîëåòåë â þ ñòîðîíó îò Äðàêî.

— ×òî þò Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ïðåñëåäîâàòåëè? Îíè ïðîñòî þÿ êâîôëîì? Îíè…! Îñòîðîæíî, Ãàððè! Ñçàäè ÿ áëàäæåð!

Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ê þ ñëóøàë Ëóè, óâèäåë ÷åðíûé áëàäæåð. Îí ÿ ÿ, íî ïîäëåòåë Ðîí è îòáèë åãî ïàëêîé ìåòëû.

— Ñïàñèáî, ÿòåëü! — ñêàçàë áûñòðî Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðîí îòëåòåë.

— Êàêîå âåäåíèå èãðû! Âû âèäåëè, êàê Ðîí "èçëè îòáèë áëàäæåð? — êðè÷àë Ëóè. — Î Áîæå! Ïðåñëåäîâàòåëè òîëüêî ÷òî âûïîëíèëè íàïàäåíèå 'îêøåäà. Ìû ýòîãî íå îæèäàëè, — òîëïà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå. — Ýòî âåëèêîëåïíî! "èìîòè Âèëñ ëåòèò îäèí! Ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïðåñëåäîâàòåëè ãäå-òî ÿëèñü. Îí áðîñàåò êâîôë â êîëüöî è… ÄÀ! Îí ÑÄÅËÀË ýòî! 10 î÷êîâ, Ãðèôôèíäîð âïåðåäè!

"îëïû ïðèâåòñòâåííî âçðåâåëà. Â îñíîâíîì Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå òðèáóíû, íî ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü Ðàâåíêëî è 'àôôëïàôô. "èìîòè ïðîëåòåë êðóã ïîáåäû íàä ïîëåì.

— Êâîôë ó Ñëèçåðèíà. "óð ïåðåäàåò åãî Àéìèòó! Àéìèò íàçàä "óðó! "óð ÿ è èçáåãàåò áëàäæåðà, êîòîðûé êîíå÷íî ñáèë áû åãî! Íî îí ÿåò êâîôë! Åãî ëîâèò Ðîìàí! Îí ÿÿ ê Ñëèçåðèíñêèì êîëüöàì! Îí áðîñàåò! Î íåò! Êâîôë îòáèò çàùèòíèêîì Ñëèçåðèíà Êåëüâèíîì Äýâèñîì! Íî îí îòðèêîøåòèë îò êîëüöà! "óð è Ðîìàí þÿ çà êâîôë! Âïåðåä, Ðîìàí! Ïîáåæäàåò Ðîìàí, è îí áðîñàåò! ÄÀ! Îí ïîïàäàåò â öåëü. Åùå 10 î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó!

"åïåðü êâîôë áûë ó Ñëèçåðèíà. Ãàððè ÿ îò î÷åðåäíîãî áëàäæåðà. Îí ãîòîâ áûë ÿÿ, ÷òî óâèäåë þ âñïûøêó ñïðàâà, íî êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ñëåâà ñíîâà ìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî çîëîòîå! ×òî ñíèò÷ ÿåò?!

Ýòî áûë îí. ÿÿ ÿ ïîëîñà. Ãàððè íàïðàâèë ìåòëó.

— ÿ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ÷òî-òî óâèäåë! Î íåò! ß þ, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé òîæå ÷òî-òî çàìåòèë! Îáà ÿò íà îãðîìíîé ñêîðîñòè! Íî… ×"Î?! Ïî÷åìó îíè ÿò â ðàçíûõ ÿõ? Îäèí èç íèõ ÿ?!

Ïî ÿäàì ÿ ðîïîò ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿÿ ÿäîì ñ Ïàðâàòè, ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

— Ãåðìèîíà! ÿíè! — çàêðè÷àë Ïàðâàòè, ÿ íà íåáî. Ãàððè ñâåðíóë. Îí ëåòåë â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî. Ñíèò÷, êàçàëîñü, áûë ìåæäó Äðàêî è Ãàððè.

— Îáà ëîâöà óâèäåëè ñíèò÷! Ïîñìîòðèì, êòî áóäåò ïåðâûì!

Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ãàððè è Äðàêî ÿ. Íî îáà ÿ ðàçâåðíóëè ñâîè ìåòëû â ñòîðîíó è ðèíóëèñü ê çåìëå.

— Åùå, åùå, — óñëûøàë Ãàððè øåïîò Äðàêî.

Îò ýòîãî Ãàððè òîëüêî óâåëè÷èë ñêîðîñòü. Îí ÿíóë ðóêó. Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü! Îí ñõâàòèë ñíèò÷! Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîáåäèë! Íî ê ñâîåìó þ, Ãàððè óñëûøàë ïîçàäè ÿ ïîáåäíûé âîçãëàñ. Äðàêî òîæå äåðæàë ñíèò÷!

þñòü Ãàððè óïàëà.

— ×òî?! ×òî çà äåðüìî?! Ìàëôîé, âî ÷òî òû èãðàåøü? — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ïîáåäíî ÿ.

— Ïîõîæå, èçâåñòíûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîèãðàë. Ñëèç… — Äðàêî ÿ, óâèäåâ ñíèò÷ â ðóêå Ãàððè. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, êàê áóäòî ÿ çàêðè÷àòü íà Ãàððè.

— ×òî?! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?! — êðè÷àë Ëóè Äæîðäàí â ìèêðîôîí. — ÿ, ÷òî îíè îáà ïîéìàëè ñíèò÷! Íî êàê?! Î, ÷åðò, ïîñìîòðèòå â íåáî! ÿ ÿ ñíèò÷åé!

Èçóìëåííûå çðèòåëè ÿëè ãîëîâû. È óâèäåëè êó÷ó ìàëåíüêèõ çîëîòûõ øàðîâ, ÿùèõ â íåáå. Ñîòíè! Êàêèå-òî ñòóäåíòû çàêðè÷àëè è áðîñèëèñü â çäàíèå. Äðóãèå ÿëèñü.

— Áîæå, ÷òî çà äåðüìî?! — çàðåâåë Äðàêî, çàìåòèâ èõ.

Ìàäàì 'ó÷ áåçóìíî çàñâèñòåëà.

— Èãðîêè - îïóñêàéòåñü! Ñåé÷àñ æå! — ïàëî÷êîé, îíà îñòàíîâèëà áëàäæåðû. — þäà! Ïîòòåð, Ìàëôîé – ýòî è âàñ ÿ!

Âñå 12 èãðîêîâ îïóñòèëèñü íà þ, è ÿ ñïîð.

— Äîëæåí ïîáåäèòü Ãðèôôèíäîð! — ÿÿë "èìîòè. — Ìû âåëè â ñ÷åòå!

Îñòàëüíûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû çàêèâàëè è îäîáðèòåëüíî çàêðè÷àëè.

— ×òî çà…! Î÷åâèäíî, Äðàêî ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ ïåðâûì. Îñòàëüíîå íåâàæíî! Ïîýòîìó âû äîëæíû ïðèñóäèòü 150 î÷êîâ Ñëèçåðèíó! — ñêàçàë ïðåñëåäîâàòåëü ïî èìåíè "óð.

Ãðèôôèíäîðöû êðè÷àëè íà Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, à Ñëèçåðèíöû êðè÷àëè íà Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Ìåæäó èãðîêàìè ðàçðàçèëàñü ññîðà, è åùå íåìíîãî – íà÷àëàñü áû äðàêà. "îëüêî Ãàððè è Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàùàëè ÿ íà ñïîð.

— Äîñòàòî÷íî! — çàêðè÷àëà ìàäàì 'ó÷. Íî îíè èãíîðèðîâàëè åå. Íè êðèêè ñòóäåíòîâ, íè ðóãàíü ïðîôåññîðîâ íå ïîìîãàëè. Ìàäàì 'ó÷ áûëà óæàñíî ñåðäèòà. Îíà ñíîâà ïîïûòàëàñü çàñòàâèòü ñòóäåíòîâ óñëûøàòü åå. — "èõî! Âèëñ! Àéìèò! Ðîìàí! — îíè âñå åùå íå ñëóøàëè. — ÝÉ! Ñ"ÎÏ! ß ñêàçàëà,! — îíà çàñâèñòåëà, åå ëèöî áûëî êðàñíîå, êàê ïîìèäîð. Ñïîð ÿ. — Èäèòå â Áîëüøîé Çàë è ïîåøüòå. Ïðîôåññîðà è ÿ îðãàíèçóåì âñòðå÷ó è ðåøèì âîïðîñ ïî ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, — îíà ïîä÷åðêíóëà ñëîâî «», è, ÿâ þ ìåòëó, ïðîäîëæèëà, — Èäèòå â Áîëüøîé Çàë ñåé÷àñ æå._ Íèêàêèõ ññîð — Ïîòåð, "èçëè, Ìàëôîé._ ß äîëæíà ïîìî÷ü óáðàòü þ ýòó åðóíäó, — îíà âçëåòåëà.

ÿ è ÿ êîìàíäû ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì. Êàæäûé îòëåòåë íà þ ïîëîâèíó ÿ. "îëüêî ïîòîì âñå óøëè.

— Âû ìîæåòå ïîâåðèòü â ýòî? — ñåðäèòî êðè÷àë Ðîìàí. — Åñëè ìû íå âûèãðàåì 

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë åãî.

— Âñå â ÿäêå. Ðîìàí, äàæå åñëè Ñëèçåðèí âûèãðàåò, òî òîëüêî 130 î÷êîâ [íå þ, ïî÷åìó 130 – âåäü çà ñíèò÷ þò 100!]. Åñëè ìû âûèãðàåì äâå èãðû ïðîòèâ Ðàâåíêëî è ïî îäíîé ïðîòèâ 'àôôëïàôôà è Ñëèçåðèíà, òî ìû ìîæåì âûèãðàòü êóáîê.

— Ýòî ïðàâäà, Ãàððè. Íî ðàçâå òû íå ÿ, åñëè Ñëèçåðèí ïîáåäèò? — ñïðîñèëà Èñàáåëëü, ÿ ñâîè äëèííûå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû òåìíî-êðàñíîé ðåçèíêîé.

— Êîíå÷íî îí ÿ, Èñàáåëëü, — ñêàçàë Äæîíàòàí.

— Íåâàæíî, ïîáåäèì ìû èëè ïðîèãðàåì, âû õîðîøî ïîðàáîòàëè. Çíà÷èòåëüíî óëó÷øèëàñü íàøà îáîðîíà, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè ãîðäî.

Îíè øëè â òèøèíå. "óò çàãîâîðèë Ðîí:

— Ìû èäåì â ðàçäåâàëêó?

"èìîòè ïîäõâàòèë:

— Äà, Ìàäàì 'ó÷ ñêàçàëà, ÷òîáû ìû ñðàçó øëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

— ß íå þ, íî ëó÷øå ïîéòè â Áîëüøîé Çàë.

"àê ÷òî ÿ êîìàíäà íàïðàâèëàñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë íå ÿñü. ÿ, îíè óâèäåëè, ÷òî Ñëèçåðèíöû òîæå îñòàâèëè ñâîè çåëåíûå êâèääè÷íûå ìàíòèè.

Ãàððè è Ðîí íàïðàâèëèñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìóñòîëó. Ãåðìèîíà î ÷åì-òî âåñåëî áîëòàëà ñ Ëàâàíäîé. Êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ÿò, åå ãëàçà çàñâåòèëèñü.

— Ýé, ìàëü÷èêè, — ìàõíóëà îíà ðóêîé.

Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîäîøëè è ñåëè ÿäîì ñ íèìè.

— Êàê âñå ãëóïî âûøëî, — ïðîâîð÷àë Ðîí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïðåäëîæèëà èì òûêâåííûé ñîê.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îí ÿíóë ÿìè âîçäóõ. — ×òî __ çà çàïàõ?

— Ôó, — ñêàçàë Ðîí, ÿ. — ß òîæå þ ýòî! Ðâîòà ÿ-òî! Ïàõíåò, êàê áîëîòà â 

— òû çíàåøü, êàê â Ëàòâèè ïàõíóò áîëîòà? — ü Ãåðìèîíà. — ÿ íåâàæíî, òû ÷àñòè÷íî ïðàâ. Äîìîâèêè ïðèíåñëè îäíó èç ñâîèõ þáèìûõ ñìåñåé. Îíà ÿ «Çåëåíûé ×àé Ýëüôîâ», — îíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé. — ß þ, ÷òî îíè ïèëè åãî ïåðåä ýòèì ×Ï íà ïîëå.

— Êñòàòè, êòî-íèáóäü èç ïðîôåññîðîâ ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèë îá èãðå? È ÷òî ýòî ëåòàëî, ïîõîæåå íà ñíèò÷è? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñåðäèòî ñòóêíóâ êóëàêîì î ñòîë.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà.

— ß íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàëà. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð èëè êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé ñêàæåò òåáå. Êîòîðûé ÷àñ? ×åðò, óæå ñåìü ÷àñîâ. Ïîñêîðåé áû ïîäàëè îáåä. Ìíå íàäî èäòè ê Ôèë÷ó, è ÿ íå õî÷ó äåëàòü ýòî íà ïóñòîé æåëóäîê.

Êàê ïî ïðèêàçó, îáåä ÿÿ ïåðåä íèìè. Íå áûëî íè÷åãî îñîáåííî ðîñêîøíîãî, íî ÷òî äåëàòü? Ãàððè íàïîëíèë þ òàðåëêó è íà÷àë åñòü. "î æå ñäåëàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äàæå áûñòðåå.

Çà óæèíîì áûëî ìíîãî ðàçãîâîðîâ. Çà ñòîë ïîäñåëè Äèí è Ñèìóñ.

— Êðóòî, Ãàððè! Ýêñòðåìàëüíûé ïîëåò. Ñ ìèíóòó ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû è Ìàëôîé âðåæåòåñü äðóã â äðóãà, — ñêàçàë âçâîëíîâàííî Ñèìóñ.

Äåêàí çàæàë íîñ ïàëüöàìè.

— Çåëåíûé ÷àé óæàñíî ïàõíåò. ìû äîëæíû äûøàòü ýòîé þ? — îí âðåäíî ÿ. — Èíòåðåñíî, êàêîé îí íà âêóñ.

Ðîí ñàìîäîâîëüíî ÿ.

— Ïîïðîáóé åãî, Äèí.

Äèí ÿÿ.

— Íè çà ÷òî! À êàê Ãåðìèîíà? ß ãîòîâ ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê ïîñëå ÿ, — îí ÿãêî òîëêíóë Ãåðìèîíó, þþ êàðòîôåëü.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà áðîâü.

— "îëüêî â âàøèõ ìå÷òàõ, ìèñòåð "îìàñ. Ìîæåò, òû ñíà÷àëà ïîïðîáóåøü, à ïîòîì óæå ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà íåâèííî óëûáíóëàñü, è Äèí è îñòàëüíûå ïàðíè ÿëèñü. — À âû óæå ïîîáåäàëè, ÿòà? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ñåáå äîáàâêó.

Äèí è Ñèìóñ âèíîâàòî ÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà.

— Åñëè ìû ñêàæåì òåáå, îáåùàåøü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íàì íå ñäåëàåøü? — ñïðîñèë Ñèìóñ Ãåðìèîíó, ðîáêî ÿñü. — "û æå ÿ Ñòàðîñòà è âñå òàêîå.

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü.

— Åñëè âû íèêîãî íå óáèëè èëè íå ñäåëàëè ÷òî-íèáóäü âðîäå ýòîãî. Ñêàæèòå ìíå!

Ñèìóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà Äèíà.

— Íó, ÿ íå þ… Ìû ìîæåì ÿòü åé?

Äèí ÿÿ.

— Íå þ, ÷òî îíà íàì ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàåò.

Ñèìóñ íà÷àë:

— Ëàäíî. Êîãäà Äèí è ÿ ïðèåõàëè â 'îãâàðòñ, ìû ïðèâåçëè ñ ñîáîé íåñêîëüêî êèëîãðàììîâ ëåäåíöîâ. Êîãäà ìû óæå áûëè â 'îãâàðòñå, ÿëè, ÷òî ìåøîê ÿÿ. Íî êîãäà ìû øëè ñ ÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ìû óâèäåëè, ìåøîê íàì ïðèíåñëè ñîâû! þ, îíè íàøëè åãî íà ïëàòôîðìå 9 è ¾. Ê þ, íè÷åãî íå ïðîïàëî.

— Â îáùåì, ìû ñ Äèíîì ñúåëè äîñòàòî÷íî øîêîëàäíûõ ÿãóøåê, ÷òîáû íå îáåäàòü. Ìû ñúåëè î÷åíü ìíîãî ñëàäêîãî. ß òåïåðü þ îá ýòîì – ó ÿ áîëèò æèâîò.

Äåêàí êèâíóë, ÿñü. Ðîí çàñòîíàë.

— Ïàðíè, ó âàñ îñòàëîñü ÷òî-íèáóäü? ß íå åë øîêîëàäíûõ ÿãóøåê… ÿ äàæå íå þ ñêîëüêî.

Äèí ÿ.

— Îñòàëàñü ÿ êó÷à. Øîêîëàäíûå ÿãóøêè, Áåòòè Áîòñ, êîíôåòû, êîòîðûå þÿ âî ðòó â îáëàêî! — ñêàçàë îí, ÿ ïàëüöû.

— È åùå ìíîãî âñåãî, — óâåðåíî ñêàçàë Ñèìóñ. Îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. — Ðàçâå òû íå áóäåøü ðóãàòü íàñ? ß þ, ÷òî ýòî îäíà èç òâîèõ ÿçàííîñòåé, 

— Êàêîé óæàñ. ß äîëæíà ñîîáùèòü ïðîôåññîðàì îá ýòîì, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà òîðæåñòâåííî. — Íî ÿ ïðîìîë÷ó, åñëè âû îñòàâèòå ìíå íåìíîãî ëåäåíöîâ, þÿ â îáëàêî. ß íå åëà èõ þ âå÷íîñòü, — îíè âñå âçîðâàëèñü ñìåõîì. — Êàê âû âñå ýòî äîñòàëè? — ñïðîñèëà ìåæäó óêóñàìè Ãåðìèîíà.

— Íó… — íà÷àë Äèí. — ÿ ìàìà äàåò òåáå ìíîãî äåíåã, êîãäà èõ óäà÷íî þò. Âûõîäèò ÿ âûãîäà.

— þò? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. — Êóäà?

Äèí ÿ óäèâëåííûì.

— Áóêìåêåðû. ×åìïèîíàò Ìèðà FIFA. Êóäà æå åùå? ß íå åçäèë â þ èëè þ, íî ñóìåë çàñòàâèòü îòöà ïîñòàâèòü áîëüøèå äåíüãè íà íåêîòîðûå êîìàíäû, — â ãëàçàõ Äèíà, êàçàëîñü, ñâåðêàëè çíà÷êè äîëëàðà. — Ïîêà ÿ ÿ è ÿ íå ïðîèãðûâàëè. Ìû ïîëó÷èëè â 6 ðàç áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîñòàâèëè.

Ãàððè þùå êèâíóë. Ðîí ÿäåë êðàéíå ñìóùåííûì. Íåêîòîðîå ÿ çà ñòîëîì áûëî òèõî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí åëè.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà Áëàèñà Çàáèíè, øåäøåãî ê íèì ñî ñòîïêîé áóìàã â ðóêå. ÿ ê ñòîëó Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îí âðó÷èë îäèí ëèñòîê Ãàððè.

— Ïðèâåò, ñòóäåíòû 'îãâàðòñà. Ìíå ïîðó÷åíî âîñõèòèòåëüíîå çàäàíèå ñîîáùèòü êàæäîìó êàïèòàíó êîìàíäû ïî êâèääè÷ó, ÷òî èãðà ïåðåíåñåíà èç-çà ïðîáëåìû ñî ñíèò÷àìè. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñíèò÷åðû íàøåãî ïðîôåññîðà Ðóáåóñà 'àãðèäà êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âûáðàëèñü íà þ è ïðèëåòåëè íà ïîëå âî ÿ èãðû. Èç-çà ýòîãî èçìåíåí ãðàôèê è èãðà ïåðåíåñåíà - ìíå ñêàçàëè äîâåñòè äî ÿ êàïèòàíîâ, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû ïîëó÷èòü íîâûå ãðàôèêè è ñîîáùèòü ýòî èõ êîìàíäå, — çàêîí÷èâ þ ðå÷ü, Áëàèñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíî ÿ.

— Ýý, ñïàñèáî, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè. — Êàê òû ýòî óçíàë? Êàêîâû ðåçóëüòàòû èãðû?

— Çàáèíè, — ïðåäóïðåäèë Ðîí. — "û ëó÷øå íå âðè.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, çàêàòèâ ãëàçà. Îí ÿë áîêàë òûêâåííîãî ñîêà, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà äàëà Ãàððè. — Ýòî òâîå? Î÷åíü ÿ ïèòü, — îí ãëîòíóë è ïîñòàâèë íà ìåñòî è, ÿ, íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü: — ß òîëüêî ïîñûëüíûé. Ýòî ñîîáùåíèå ïåðåäàëà ìàäàì 'ó÷… íó, ñêîðåå âñåãî îíà. È íåò, Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå þ ðåçóëüòàòû èãðû. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíà áóäåò ïåðåèãðàíà, íî ÿ þ, ÷òî ïîáåäó íóæíî ïðèñóäèòü Ñëèçåðèíó. ß äîëæåí ïåðåäàòü ýòî ïîñëàíèå åùå Ðàâåíêëî è 'àôôëïàôôó, — è Áëàèñ îòîøåë.

— Î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ïàðåíü. Èíîãäà è íå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî îí Ñëèçåðèíåö, — ñêàçàë Äèí.

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî ãëîòêîâ òûêâåííîãî ñîêà.

— ß þ, ÷òî ÿ îò âðåìåíè îí èäèîò.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íîâûé ãðàôèê è ñìîðùèë  íîñ.

— Çíàåòå, Áëàèñ íå î÷åíü ïëîõîé. ÿ Ñëèçåðèíà. Îí ïðîòèâíûé, êîíå÷íî. Íî îí ëó÷øèé èç âñåõ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûõ ÿ þ.

— "î÷íî ëó÷øå ìàëü÷èêà-õîðüêà, — ñêàçàë Ðîí çëîáíî.

— Íå þ, çà÷åì Ñíåéïó å ÿ. Äóðàöêèé ýêñïåðèìåíò! ß áûë áû íå ïðîòèâ äåëàòü Ìíîãîñóùåå Çåëüå, åñëè áû íå áûë â ïàðå ñî Ñëèçåðèíöåì, — äîáàâèë Ñèìóñ.

— ×òî â íîâîì ñïèñêå, Ãàððè? — ñïðîñèë Äèí.

— Ìì… äàâàé ïîñìîòðèì. þÿ èãðà – çà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü äî ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. Ïðîòèâ Ðàâåíêëî! Áîæå, âû ìîæåòå â ýòî ïîâåðèòü?! ß ãîòîâèë êîìàíäó ïðîòèâ 'àôôëïàôôà, è òåïåðü ÿ äîëæåí ÿ ïîä Ðàâåíêëî! ß äàæå íå þ èõ òàêòèêó! À èãðà ÷åðåç þ! Ïîòîì ñíîâà Ñëèçåðèí! — âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, ïðîñìîòðåâ ãðàôèê.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü.

— ÿ. "û íà÷èíàåøü ãîâîðèòü, êàê Îëèâåð Âóä.

— Ýòî õîðîøî. Âóä áûë î÷åíü õîðîøèì êàïèòàíîì, — ñêàçàë Ðîí ìðà÷íî. — ß íå þ â âèäó, ÷òî òû ïëîõîé, Ãàððè, — áûñòðî äîáàâèë Ðîí.

"ëûáíóâøèñü, Ãàððè ñäåëàë ãëîòîê ñîêà.

— Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñ Âóäîì?

— ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî îí ÿåò ïëàí èãðû íà âòîðîé êðóã ÷åìïèîíàòà, — ñêàçàë Äèí.

— Êëàññíî! "ìíûé ïàðåíü! — ñêàçàë Ðîí âçâîëíîâàííî.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà åäó â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Íî ÷òî? Êàê âäðóã åå êàê áóäòî óäàðèëî êóâàëäîé. Îíà âíåçàïíî âñòàëà.

—Êîòîðûé ÷àñ? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ñèìóñ ÿë îáå áðîâè îò âíåçàïíîãî ïîðûâà Ãåðìèîíû.

— Ìì… áåç ÿòè âîñåìü. À ÷òî?

Áûëî óæå òàê ïîçäíî?

— Î Áîæå, ÿ þ! — ïî÷òè ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà è, ñõâàòèâ þ ñóìêó, ïîì÷àëàñü ê âûõîäó.

Äèí è Ñèìóñ ñìîòðåëè íà ÿþþÿ ôèãóðó Ãåðìèîíû.

— ×òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Îíà îïàçäûâàåò íà íàêàçàíèå.

— Îíà íàïîìíèëà ìíå î áåëîì êðîëèêå èç ñêàçêè, êîòîðûé âñåãäà îïàçäûâàë. Êàê îíà ÿ? — ñïðîñèë Ñèìóñ.

_— «Àëèñà â _, — ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè.

— "î÷íî.

Î Áîæå, î Áîæå! Êðè÷àë ìûñëåííî Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áåæàëà òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî âðåçàëàñü â Áëàèñà, èäóùåãî ê Ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ñâåðíóòü, ÷òîáû îíè íå ñòîëêíóëèñü, íî âñå-òàêè Ãåðìèîíà åãî çàöåïèëà, è äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè îïðîêèíóë ñòàêàí ñîêà ñî ñâîåãî ñòîëà. Ðóêà Áëàèñà, ê þ, óäåðæàëà åãî. Îí óäèâëåííî ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå:

— ×òî ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ãåðìèîíà þ÷èëà ìîçã. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêå, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü íà Äðàêî.

— Ìàëôîé, òû áû ëó÷øå ïîñïåøèë â òåìíèöû Ôèë÷à! — è áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ÿñíåíèé, Ãåðìèîíà âûáåæàëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.

— Î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèëà, Äðàêî? — ñïðîñèëà Ñëèçåðèíêà ÿäîì ñ íèì.

— ß ÿÿ íå þ. Îíà, íàâåðíîå, ñîøëà ñ… — Äðàêî ÿ. ÿòîå íàêàçàíèå! Äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî âûðóãàâøèñü, Äðàêî òîæå âûáåæàë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèáåæàëà â òåìíèöû ïåðâîé. Îíà âîøëà â îôèñ Ôèë÷à è óïàëà íà ÷åðíûé ñòóë. Ãåðìèîíà, óñëûøàâ øàãè â êîðèäîðå, ÿëà, ÷òî äî Äðàêî äîøëî, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà. Äâåðü îòëåòåëà â ñòîðîíó, è îí ëåíèâî âîøåë â êîìíàòó.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî Ôèë÷à íåò, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿæåëî äûøà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Ê þ ÿ ÿ è ÿ - íåò. 'îðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ÿ ïðåäóïðåäèëà? — ñêàçàëà çàñòåí÷èâî Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî ÿ.

— È ÷òî òû õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è áåñïîìîùíî óëûáíóëàñü.

— "îëüêî áëàãîäàðíîñòü. ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íå ñëèøêîì ÿ èñïîð÷åííîãî áîãàòåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà.

— 'à-õà. Î÷åíü çàáàâíî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. — Ôèë÷ ìîæåò âîéòè â þþ ñåêóíäó.

Êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî ýòî ñêàçàë, äâåðü äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòêðûëàñü. ÿ ïî ÿäó Ôèë÷à, îí áûë â îñîáåííî ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè.

— Áóäü ÿòû ñòóäåíòû è èõ ñïîðò, — ÿ Ôèë÷. — Çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë âåñü äåíü? Ëîâèë îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ìàëåíüêèå ñóùåñòâà 'àãðèäà, êîòîðûõ îí íàçûâàåò ñíèò÷åðû! Âû çíàåòå, êàê ýòî òðóäíî? — ñïðîñèë îí ñòóäåíòîâ. Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî íå îòâåòèëè. — Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿäüòå. Ñåé÷àñ æå, — ïðèêàçàë Ôèë÷. Äðàêî ñåë íà áëèæàéøèé ñòóë. — Ïîëå ÿ Êâèääè÷à ÿ óæàñíî çàìóñîðèëè. ÿçü þäó! ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû âñå óáðàëè. Âîçìîæíî, âû ïîéìåòå, êàê ýòî òðóäíî, è ñêàæèòå ñâîèì îäíîêëàññíèêàì òàê íå ìóñîðèòü. Ïîòîì ìîæåòå èäòè ê ñåáå. Ìóñîð ñîáèðàéòå â ìåøêè. Îíè óæå ëåæàò íà ïîëå. Ðàáîòàòü íà÷èíàéòå îò öåíòðà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ôèë÷à.

— Ýý, ìû ìîæåì èñïîëüçîâàòü þ?

— Áîæå, íåò! Ýòî íàêàçàíèå, åñëè Âû íå çàìåòèëè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. "åïåðü óáèðàéòåñü. È äåëàéòå âñå õîðîøî. ß ìîãó ïðîäëèòü âàøå íàêàçàíèå, åñëè çàõî÷ó, — ïðèãðîçèë îí. Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ çàïðûãíóëà íà ñòîë Ôèë÷à.

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî âñòàëè, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ. Âñêîðå îíè óæå áûëè íà ïîëå. Îíè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà çåëåíûé êîãäà-òî ãàçîí. Ìóñîðà è âïðàâäó áûëî ìíîãî: þäó áûëè îáåðòêè îò êîíôåò è áóìàæíûå ìåøêè, áûëî äàæå íåñêîëüêî ðàêîâèí ñíèò÷åðîâ.

— Íó ÷òî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. — Ñíà÷àëà ëåäè, — îí æåñòîì ïîêàçàë íà ïîëå.

— Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ñúåæèëàñü, ÿâ ìîêðûé îáðûâîê áóìàãè. Êàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî! — Êàêèå íîâîñòè î ÿøíåé èãðå? ÿêà òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëûøàë.  

Äðàêî ÿ, ÿ íà ìóñîð.

— Ñêîðî áóäåò ïåðåèãðîâêà. ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî Ïîòòåð íå ñêàçàë òåáå. ß íå þ äàòó, íî èãðà ÿ ñ òåõ æå ñàìûõ î÷êîâ. þ, ýòî äîâîëüíî ñïðàâåäëèâî, ÿ ÿ ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ ïåðâûì – Ñëèçåðèíó äîëæíû áûëè ïðèñóäèòü 150 î÷êîâ, — Äðàêî ÿ. — ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïåðâûì þ ñíèò÷.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà.

— ×òîáû òû çíàë, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, òû íå ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ ïåðâûì. Íè Ãàððè, íè òû.

— Àõ äà. Íî ÿ áû âñå ðàâíî ïåðâûì åãî ïîéìàë. Ïîòòåð ÿ âèòàë â îáëàêàõ. Æàëü, ÷òî ýòîò íåîòåñàííûì ÷óðáàí 'àãðèä âûïóñòèë ñíèò÷åðîâ. Èç-çà åãî ãëóïîñòè Ñëèçåðèí ÿ ñàìîé ïðåêðàñíîé ïîáåäû.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà áåäðà.

— Çàáåðè ñâîè ñëîâà íàçàä! 'àãðèä íå âèíîâàò! È îí èõ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå çàïåðëè çàìêè èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå. Ëè÷íî ÿ íå þ, êàê ñíèò÷åðû âûëåòåëè! ß äàæå ïîìîãàëà 'àãðèäó çàïèðàòü èõ. ß ëè÷íî ïåðåïðîâåðèëà çàìêè!

Äðàêî ÿÿ.

— 'îðîøî, ÿ þ ñâîè ñëîâà íàçàä. "îãäà ýòî ÿ îøèáêà.

— Íåò! — ÿâêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà îñêîðáëåíî.

— ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. ß øó÷ó, — Äðàêî ÿë íåñêîëüêî áóìàæåê. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà òåìíîå íî÷íîå íåáî, ïîëíîå ÿùèõ çâåçä.

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ðàáîòàëè ìîë÷à. Íî÷íîé âîçäóõ áûë íåìíîãî ïðîõëàäåí, íî íå ïðîìîðàæèâàë äî ìîçãà êîñòåé - ÿ áûëà ÿ ÿÿ íî÷ü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà äàæå ñëûøàòü çâåçäû.

— Æàëü, ÷òî çäåñü íåò ñåé÷àñ ìîåé ìåòëû, — âíåçàïíî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî.

— Äà? — þáîïûòíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Ïî÷åìó? 'î÷åøü ïîäìåñòè ïîëå? — ïîøóòèëà îíà.

— Êîíå÷íî íåò, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî âûñîêîìåðíî. — ß ìîã áû ñåñòü íà íåå è óëåòåòü þäà õîòü íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. ÿ ÿ íî÷ü.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêî ÿëàñü.

— Âîçüìè ÿ òîãäà ñ ñîáîé.

Äðàêî îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ÿ ÿ. Ïîäóìàë îí. Ïî÷åìó îíà õî÷åò óëåòåòü èç 'îãâàðòñà? Êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû Ãåðìèîíû ÿãêî ïàäàëè íà åå ëèöî è ñïèíó. Ñîãíóâøèñü, îíà ïîäíèìàëà ìóñîð è êëàëà åãî â ìåøîê. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ òàê ÿòåæíî ÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îí íå çíàë ïî÷åìó. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî, äàæå êîãäà îíè ññîðèëèñü.

— ß âîçüìó ÿ ñ ñîáîé, — ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Îíè ïîäíèìàëè ôàíòèêè è äðóãîé ìóñîð – ýòî áûëî íå îñîáåííî ñëîæíî. Ãåðìèîíà íå âîçðàæàëà ðàáîòàòü âî äâîðå. 'îëîä óëèöû ïî÷òè íå ïðîíèêàë ÷åðåç åå þ þ ôîðìó. È îíà íå âîçðàæàëà áûòü â êîìïàíèè Äðàêî ÿ. Åñëè îïóñòèòü èõ ÿ, òî îí áûë íåïëîõèì ïàðíåì.

Íåäàâíèé êîììåíòàðèé Ïàðâàòè î Äðàêî Ìàëôîå çâó÷àë ó íåå â ãîëîâå._ «__ß áû ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû íå â ñâîåì óìå, åñëè òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü Äðàêî ÿ êðàñèâûì. Ïîñìîòðè íà íåãî. Îí òàëàíòëèâûé, áîãàòûé, âçðîñëûé è êðàñèâûé. Ðàçâå òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?»_

Ãåðìèîíà è ïðàâäà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ÿ: åãî ãîðäîå ëèöî, åãî êðåïêîå òåëî, äàæå åãî ïîâåäåíèå.

Îí áûë òàëàíòëèâ. Â ðàçíûõ ÿõ. Íîìåð îäèí - Êâèääè÷. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî êîìàíäà âûèãðûâàëà íå ïî ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè. Åñëè áû íå îí êàê ëîâåö, êàêîå áû ìåñòî ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàë Ñëèçåðèí? " íåãî áûëè íàâûêè ëèäåðñòâà. Îí èìåë âëàñòü íàä äðóãèìè, è íå òîëüêî ñ þ ãðóáîé ñèëû, íî è ñ þ ñëîâ.

Äðàêî áûë óæàñíî áîãàò. ÿ äåíüãè íå èìåëè çíà÷åíèå ÿ Ãåðìèîíû.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë âçðîñëûì. " íåãî áûëî âñå, ÷òî äîëæåí èìåòü èäåàëüíûé ìóæ÷èíà: àòëåòèçì, õèòðîñòü, çäîðîâüå, óì è äðóãèå ÷åðòû. ×åì Ãåðìèîíà âîñõèùàëàñü áîëüøå âñåãî, òàê ýòî åãî îáðàçîì æèçíè. ÿ îí è Ãåðìèîíà ïî-ðàçíîìó ñìîòðåëè íà æèçíü, îíà âñå ðàâíî âîñõèùàëàñü èì çà ýòî.

È, íàêîíåö, Äðàêî áûë è êðàñèâ. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà ýòî. È îí áûë íå ïðîñòî êðàñèâû: îí áûë ïî-êîðîëåâñêè ñîáëàçíèòåëåí è ÿòåëåí.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë ïðèëè÷íûì. Äàæå áîëüøå. Íî êàê îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü â Äðàêî ìóæ÷èíó? Äðóãà èëè äàæå ðàâíîãî? " íåãî áûëî «ÿ» êðîâü. Îí âûáðàë þ ñòîðîíó. Îí íåíàâèäåë åå è åå äðóçåé. Îíà íå ñìîãëà áû ñòàòü äðóãîì âðàãà. Íî äàâíî î÷åíü ìóäðûé ÷åëîâåê ñêàçàë: «Ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá óíè÷òîæèòü âðàãà - ñòàòü åìó äðóãîì». È îíà äîëæíà áûëà ýòî ñäåëàòü?

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà ÿä îò ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ïî÷åìó âîîáùå ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì. Áûëî çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîùå, êîãäà îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî. Ãîä íàçàä åå ãîëîâà íå áûëà áû çàáèòà ýòîé åðóíäîé. Âñå ýòî îøèáêà Äðàêî!

Äðàêî ìûñëåííî ÿ. Ïî÷åìó îí ñòàë òàêèì äîáðûì ê ýòîé ÿçíî… ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé? Áîæå, òåïåðü îí äàæå íå ìîæåò ñêàçàòü ãð-ÿçíîêðîâêà. ß ñõîæó ñ óìà. Âîò è ÿñíåíèå. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà áûëà óæàñíî êðàñèâîé ïðè ñâåòå Ëóíû. Åå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû îòëèâàëè ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì ñâåòîì. Åå ëèöî è ðóêè áûëè áåëûìè è õðóïêèìè, êàê ó ôàðôîðîâîé êóêëû. Îíà áûëà çíà÷èòåëüíî ñòðîéíåå è ÿùíåå, ÷åì â ïðåäûäóùèå ãîäû. Çíà÷èò òàêîé ýôôåêò îáû÷íî æåíùèíû þò íà ìóæ÷èí? Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ… íå ñîáîé. Îáû÷íî æåíùèíû âåøàëèñü íà íåãî.

Áîæå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíà ìíå íðàâèëàñü. Ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ýòî!

Íî ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà áûëà ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà áûëà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ïàíñè âîçíåíàâèäèò åå è ñêîðåå âñåãî óáüåò, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ìåæäó íèì ÷òî-òî ìîæåò áûòü? Åìó áûëî ÿòíî ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü, íî Ïàíñè ÷òî-òî ÿ íåãî çíà÷èëà. Îí íå çíàë, õîðîøî ýòî èëè ïëîõî, íî îí èíîãäà äóìàë î íåé. Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó?! Æåíùèíû òàêèå ñòðàííûå ñóùåñòâà!

Äðàêî ñíîâà ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó. " íåå áûëè áîëüøèå è ÿðêè ãëàçà, è îí íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àë, êàêîãî îíè áûëè ãëóáîêîãî öâåòà: òåìíî-òåìíî êàðåãî áåç äðóãèõ öâåòîâ.

O, Áîæå, îíà ìíå ÿ. Ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ÿííî. Áîæå. Íî ÷åãî â ýòîì ïëîõîãî? Ñïðîñèë îí ÿ. Îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ îí íàéòè íå ñìîã, íî çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïëîõî, ïðîñòî «ïîòîìó ÷òî». Ýòî áûë ñàìûé ïðîñòîé îòâåò.

— Îòêóäà òàêîå ÿ? — âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëàñü è ÿëà áðîâè.

— ×òî? — ïåðåñïðîñèëà îíà.

— ß ñêàçàë: îòêóäà òàêîå ÿ? Ãåðìèîíà? — ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ìèíóòó óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèëà:

— ß þ, ÷òî ÿ òàê íàçâàëè â ÷åñòü ãåðîèíè ïüåñû Øåêñïèðà: Ãåðìèîíèè èç «Ñíà â þþ ». "û ñëûøàë îá ýòîé ïüåñå? — Äðàêî êèâíóë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — Êîãäà ìàìà áûëà áåðåìåííà, ÿ âïåðâûå ïîøåâåëèëàñü â óòðîáå âî ÿ ýòîãî ÿ â Ïàðèæå. Áûëà êàê ðàç ñöåíà ñ Ãåðìèîíèåé. þ, ÿ ïîýòîìó òàê è çîâóò. Ýòî ðåäêîå ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà íåëîâêî ïåðåìåñòèëàñü ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì ÿäîì. — Ìàëôîé, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü. Íî îí íå ñìîã âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà,  ïîòîìó ÷òî òèøèíó ïðîðâàë þùèé êðèê. Ýòî áûëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! — êðè÷àëà îíà ñ òðèáóíû Ðàâåíêëî. — Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäîéäèòå þäà, _ñåé÷àñ _!

Ãåðìèîíà ïàíè÷åñêè ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî è ïîáåæàëà ê ïðîôåññîðó. Êîãäà îíè ïîäáåæàëè ê íåé, Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà, ïðè ýòîì ÿñü ÿ:

— Äà, ïðîôåññîð? — Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå çàíåðâíè÷àëà, ÿíóâ â ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà. Íà íåì áûëî áåñïîêîéñòâî, ãîðå è íåïîíèìàíèå îäíîâðåìåííî.

— ß äîëæíà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîéäåìòå þäà ïîñêîðåå. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, âû íà ÿ ñâîáîäíû, — óäèâëåííûå, îíè ÿëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, è ïîäîøëè ê ïðîôåññîðó Ìàêãîíàãàëë. — Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ëè÷íî. Ïîæàëóéñòà, âåðíèòåñü â þ þ. þ, ó âàñ ìíîãî äîìàøíåãî ÿ, — ñêàçàëà îíà áûñòðî, êàê áóäòî ÿñü ÿ îò íåãî.

— Ýý, âñå â ÿäêå, ïðîôåññîð. Ñïàñèáî, — îí ÿ è óøåë, áðîñèâ íà Ãåðìèîíó ïîñëåäíèé óäèâëåííûé ÿä.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. — Ìíå óæàñíî æàëü, ÷òî ÿ þ âàì ýòî. Íî âû äîëæíû çíàòü… — ïðîôåññîð ïî÷òè ïëàêàëà. — Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî þ ïëîõèå íîâîñòè, íî… — ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë çàäàâèëà ðûäàíèå.

— Ïðîôåññîð! — çàêðè÷àëà ÿííî Ãåðìèîíà. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Êòî-òî ðàíåí? Áîæå, ýòî æå íå Ðîí? Ãàððè? Êòî?! — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà îòâåòà.

Ïî ùåêå ïðîôåññîðà ñêàòèëàñü ñëåçà.

— Ãàððè 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó.

— Ãàððè? Î, Áîæå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü? Ñ íèì âñå õîðîøî? Îí ðàíåí? Îí æå íå óìåð…? Íåò?!

Ïðîôåññîð ïûëêî ÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Îí íå ìåðòâ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

Äûõàíèå Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëî ðâàíûì.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå ìíå, ïðîôåññîð. ×òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ïðîôåññîð îòêðûëà ðîò, íî íå ðàçäàëîñü íè çâóêà. ÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, îíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

— Ãàððè… Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Îí ñåé÷àñ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, — îíà îáëèçíóëà ñâîè ïåðåñîõøèé ãóáû. Ñëåçû êàïàëè èç ãëàç è Ãåðìèîíû, è ïðîôåññîðà.

— Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî 

— Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë îòðàâëåí. ßä î÷åíü áûñòðî ïîïàë â êðîâü è óæå äîñòèã ñåðäöà. Îí óìèðàåò, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ! — ïðîêðè÷àëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîðàæåííî ÿëà íà ìåñòå, ÿ íà ñâîåãî äåêàíà. Îíà íå âåðèëà ñêàçàííîìó. Ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà. Ãàððè. Ñìåðòü. Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé. Íî ñëåçû â ãëàçàõ ïðîôåññîðà ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ýòî áûëî òàê. Êîëåíè Ãåðìèîíû ïîäêîñèëèñü, è îíà óïàëà íà þ. Åå ðóêè ÿêëè, à ñëåçû ðó÷üåì ëèëèñü ñ åå ëèöà.


	9. ÃËÀÂÀ 9 Ñïîêîéíîå íàêàçàíèå â õèæèíå? ÍÅ...

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: MsoNormal>****Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 9. Ñïîêîéíîå íàêàçàíèå â õèæèíå? ÍÅ"!

Ãåðìèîíà ñèëüíî ñõâàòèëà õîëîäíûå ðóêè Ãàððè. Åå ÿãêîå ëèöî âñå áûëî â ÿçè, è îíà òèõî ïëàêàëà â åãî ÿëî. Îí áûë íà ãðàíè ñìåðòè, è òîëüêî ñèëüíîå çåëüå ÿëî åìó æèçíü. ßä íå äîñòèã ñåðäöà, íî áûë áëèçêî. Ñëèøêîì áëèçêî.

Äûõàíèå Ãàððè áûëî ðâàíûì, è, êàçàëîñü, êàæäûé âçäîõ ÿ åìó ñ îãðîìíûì òðóäîì. Åãî ëèöî áûëî áëåäíîå è õîëîäíîå. Ãóáû åãî ïîñèíåëè, è èíîãäà íà ëáó Ãàððè âûñòóïàë õîëîäíûé ïîò. Íî óæå â þùèé ìîìåíò îí äðîæàë. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàðûäàëà.

Îíà íå õîòåëà áûòü çäåñü. Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû Ãàððè óìåð. Áîæå, îíà îòäàëà áû âñå, ëèøü áû óâèäåòü ÿùèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ãàððè îòêðûòûìè è îí ÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãàððè! Êðè÷àëà îíà òèõî. Íå óìèðàé! Ïîæàëóéñòà!

"æå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñîîáùèëà íîâîñòè è ïðîâîäèëà Ãåðìèîíó â ïàëàòó Ãàððè, ãäå óæå áûë Ðîí, ïðîôåññîð ÿñíèëà þ:

— Åãî íàøåë Íåâèëë. Ïîïïè è ÿ îáà äóìàåì, ÷òî Ãàððè õîòåë çàéòè â þ, íî óïàë. ß þ, ÷òî îò áîëè, — ïðîôåññîð âûòåðëà ñâîè êðàñíûå ãëàçà. — ß áûëà â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå, ÿëà êîíòðîëüíûå, êîãäà êî ìíå çàáåæàëà Ïîïïè è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. ÿ â êðûëî, ìû ÿÿ íå èìåëè, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð îòðàâëåí, — ïðîôåññîð íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà ñâîé ðîò, êàê áóäòî åå òîøíèëî. — Ìû òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïîòðàòèëè ÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàëà ðàíüøå! — ïðîôåññîð ñíîâà îñòàíîâèëàñü. — Ïîïïè íàøëà â åãî êðîâè ÿä. Ìû íå _, _ ýòî çà ÿä! Ìû ïîïðîñèëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéïà ÿñíèòü, íî îí íå ñìîã! — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿííî. Ïðîôåññîð ÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàëàñü çàðûäàòü ñíîâà, íî îñòàíîâèëà ÿ è ñêàçàëà î÷åíü ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì: — Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâàéòåñü çäåñü, ñêîëüêî õîòèòå. Äèðåêòîð ðàçðåøèë, ÿ, êàê âû áëèçêè ê íåìó… — îíà çàìîë÷àëà. — Áëàèñ Çàáèíè òîæå â ïîõîæåì ïîëîæåíèè. Åãî íàøëè ïîçæå, ÷åì ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà. Ê þ, â åãî îðãàíèçì ïîïàëà ÿ äîçà ÿäà, òàê ÷òî åãî âûëå÷èòü ïðîùå, ÷åì Ïîòòåðà. Íî äàæå ÿ äîçà ìîæåò óáèòü.

— Ïðîôåññîð, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíà. — Âû çíàåòå… êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?

Ïðîôåññîð ïå÷àëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Íî íå áîéòåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìû íàéäåì ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

È îíà óøëà. Îíà è Ðîí êàêîå-òî ÿ ñèäåëè â òèøèíå. Îíè äóìàëè î Ãàððè, íà êîòîðîì âñå åùå áûëà ôîðìà èãðîêà â êâèääè÷.

Ðîí âíåçàïíî âñòàë.

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë îí òèõî. — Ìû, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðîâåäåì çäåñü þ íî÷ü. ß ïðèíåñó íàì ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîåñòü.

Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, íî êèâíóëà. Åñòü åé íå õîòåëîñü. Âñå, ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ÿ.

— ß òóäà è îáðàòíî, — ñêàçàë Ðîí ÿæåííûì ãîëîñîì, ÿ äâåðü. Ãåðìèîíà ñëûøàëà çâóê ÿþÿ øàãîâ Ðîíà.

Îíà óëîâèëà åëå ðàçëè÷èìûé øîðîõ: äûõàíèå Áëàèñà Çàáèíè. Îí äûøàë ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å, ÷åì Ãàððè. Îí áûë áëåäåí, íî åãî ãóáû áûëè ðîçîâûìè, â îòëè÷èå îò Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà óäàðèòü Áëàèñà. Ïî÷åìó ñ íèì âñå â ÿäêå?! Ïî÷åìó Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë äîçó ÿäà çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëüøå?! Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî! Ãàððè ñòîëüêî ëåò ñòðàäàë! È òåïåðü îí óìèðàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàêîé-òî ÿê îòðàâèë åãî!

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà çóáû. Îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàê ñåðäèòà. Îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî íàéäåò òîãî, êòî ÿ ÿòü æèçíü Ãàððè, è óáüåò åãî. Åñëè Ãàððè óìðåò, îíà ñîæìåò þ ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà è çàäóøèò åãî. Îí áóäåò óìèðàòü ìåäëåííî è ìó÷èòåëüíî. È îíà áóäåò ýòèì ÿ. Ìåñòü ñëàäêà!

Èñïóãàâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà. Íåò! Íå äóìàé òàê!

Ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîáåæàëè ïî ùåêàì Ãåðìèîíû. Íà íåå ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå íàâàëèëîñü ñðàçó. Ñíà÷àëà åå îòíîøåíèå ê Äðàêî þ è èõ íàêàçàíèå. Ïîòîì åå ñòðàííûå ÷óâñòâà. "åïåðü Ãàððè. Ýòî ñëèøêîì! Ãåðìèîíà ïëàêàëà íå òîëüêî çà Ãàððè, íî è çà ÿ.

Â èòîãå Ãåðìèîíà çàñíóëà. Îíà ëåæàëà ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, è âñå åùå äåðæàëà åãî ðóêè. Âî ñíå îíà ñæèìàëà èõ òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëà åå ÿ æèçíü.

Ðîí ñïîêîéíî âîøåë â êîìíàòó. "âèäåâ þÿ ôèãóðó Ãåðìèîíû, îí íåìíîãî çàäóì÷èâî ÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê íåé, äåðæà â ðóêàõ åäó. Ïîñòàâèâ òàðåëêè, Ðîí ÿãêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì Ãåðìèîíû. Áûëà óæå ïî÷òè ïîëíî÷ü - îíà çàñëóæèëà îòäûõ.

Ðûæåâîëîñûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñåë íàïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îò Ãàððè. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà åå ÿùåå ëèöî. Ïî÷åìó îíà ÿ ÿ?

Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë. Ìûñëåííî îí ïîáëàãîäàðèë Áîãà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íî÷ü è Ãåðìèîíà ñïèò. Îí çíàë, ÷òî þáèò Ãåðìèîíó. Íå òàê, êàê Äæèííè, ýòî óæ ÿêà. Îí òàê õîòåë ÿòü åå è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ þ, íî îíà ñåé÷àñ áûëà ñëèøêîì ðàññòðîåíà.

Ðîí ïå÷àëüíî ÿäåë íà Ãàððè.

— Áîæå, Ãàððè, íå óìèðàé, — ïðîøåïòàë îí. — Ðàäè íàñ âñåõ, — åùå ðàç ÿíóâ íà Ãåðìèîíó, Ðîí ÿ ïîóäîáíåå è çàñíóë.

Åäà îñòàëàñü ÿòü íåòðîíóòîé.

Ñëóõè ïî 'îãâàðòñó ÿëèñü ñî þ âåòðà. Êòî-òî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íàêîíåö óìåð, íî ñëóõ ïóñòèëè Ñëèçåðèíöû.

Ê ñâîèì ðàäîñòè è þ, Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ïðîñíóëèñü îò êðèêà Ãàððè. Î÷åâèäíî, åìó ÿ ïëîõîé ñîí. Îí ìåäëåííî îòêðûâàë ãëàçà è, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé, ñíîâà ÿë ñîçíàíèå. Êàçàëîñü, îí ñïàë.

Ðîí ïîçâàë ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è îíà ñ÷àñòëèâî ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî ÷óäî. Ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè ÿêà âûæèâåò, è Ãåðìèîíà óïàëà ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè â ñëåçàõ. Ìåäñåñòðà ÿãêî ïîãëàäèëà ñïèíó Ãåðìèîíû.

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë âîøëà â ïàëàòó, ãðóñòíî, íî ÿðêî è þùå ÿñü. Îíà ñîîáùèëà Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó, ÷òî îíè ìîãëè íå ïîñåùàòü óðîêè, íî Ãåðìèîíà óáåäèëà Ðîí ñõîäèòü íà íèõ. Êîãäà îí íà÷àë ñïîðèòü, Ãåðìèîíà ñóðîâî íà íåãî ÿíóëà.

— Íå áóäü äóðàêîì, Ðîí. Ãàððè áóäåò æèòü! — åå ãëàçà çàñâåòèëèñü. — ×òî áû îí ñêàçàë, åñëè áû òû èç-çà íåãî ïðîïóñêàë ÿÿ?

— Íó à òû? — ñïðîñèë îí ñåðäèòî. — "û òîæå äîëæíà ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà òåðïåëèâî óëûáíóëàñü.

— Åñëè òû íå çàáûë, Ðîí, ÿ óæå íà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü îáîãíàëà ïîòîê.

Ïîñïîðèâ åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, Ðîí ÿ.

— Ëàäíî, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, ÿ ïîéäó, — îí ðàñïðàâèë ïàëüöàìè ñâîè êðàñíûå âîëîñû è ÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè. Îòêðûâ äâåðü, îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, ãðóñòíî íà íåå ÿÿ. — "û æå ñêàæåøü ìíå, åñëè åãî ÿíèå ÿ? Ïîæàëóéñòà. ß äîëæåí çíàòü, ÿÿ îí 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ïîìðà÷íåëè. Îíà ñõâàòèëà ðóêó Ãàððè.

— ß þ, Ðîí, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Ðîí òîðæåñòâåííî êèâíóë è ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ëèöî Ãàððè. Îí áûë âñå åùå áëåäåí, íî íå òàê ñèëüíî, êàê â÷åðà âå÷åðîì.

Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì! Îíà âñå åùå áûëà íàêàçàíà, è ïîëå áûëî äàëåêî íå ÷èñòûì. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé? Îí ÿ òàêèì õîðîøèì, ãîâîðèë ñ íåé íå êàê îáû÷íî - âåæëèâî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà… òåïëî ó ÿ â ãðóäè, êîãäà äóìàëà î íåì. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Åé ÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé?! Áîæå, ìíå íàäî ïîïèòü.

Áûñòðî ÿíóâ íà Ãàððè, îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, íà êîòîðûé Ðîí â÷åðà ïîñòàâèë 

Ñòàðûé äîáðûé Ðîí. Ïîäóìàëà îíà íåæíî, ÿ ñåáå íåìíîãî õîëîäíîãî òóíöà è ÿ âîäû. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî åå þáèìîå þäî. Îíà ÿëà âèëêó è âåðíóëàñü ê êîéêå Ãàððè.

Äðàêî ïî÷òè áåæàë íà ñâîé ïåðâûé óðîê. ÿ. Îí íå õîòåë îïîçäàòü, ÿ ïàðøèâîå íàñòðîåíèå Ìàêãîíàãàëë èç-çà ÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Äðàêî ñòðàøíî íå ÿ, ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ è ñïåøèë. Ïî÷òè þ íî÷ü îí äåëàë äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå è äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî Ìàêãîíàãàëë õîòåëà îò Ãåðìèîíû.

Îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ íåìíîãî íåóäîáíî, êîãäà ÿäåë íà êðàñíîå è îïóõøåå ëèöî Ìàêãîíàãàëë, êàê áóäòî îíà ïëàêàëà. Îí âïåðâûå âèäåë, ÷òîáû ýòà ÿ æåíùèíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ñëåçû. Ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå, ðåøèë îí.

ÿ â êëàññ "ðàíñôèãóðàöèè, îí ïîäëåòåë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è ïîëîæèë êíèãè è ïåðî. Äîâîëüíûé, ÷òî îíà åùå íå ïðèøëà, Äðàêî ÿ íà ñòóëå. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íàëåâî íà ïóñòîå ìåñòî Ïîòòåðà.

— Åãî òàì íåò, — ñêàçàë õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ÿ è óâèäåë Ðîíàëüäà "èçëè, õîëîäíî ÿùåãî íà íåãî. Ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà íàøëà ñâîå ìåñòî è ïîøåë ÿ.

— ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî òû íå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå ñ Ïîòòåðîì è Ãåð… Ãðåéíäæåð, — Äðàêî óäèâëåííî îòâåë áðîâü. Åå ÿ ïî÷òè âûëåòåëî èç åãî ðòà.

Ê þ Äðàêî, Ðîí íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî. Îí ïðîñòî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë Äðàêî. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÿäåë óæàñíî óñòàâøèì. Äðàêî áûëî äàæå íåìíîãî æàëü Ðîíà. Êàê æå îí áåç ñâîåãî çíàìåíèòîãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà? Ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ãîðüêî.

"îëüêî ñåé÷àñ îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíû â êëàññå íå áûëî. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíà áûëà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå ñ Ïîòòåðîì.

— Ïðîøó ÿ çà îïîçäàíèå, — ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îæèâëåííî, ÿ â êîìíàòó. — Îòêðîéòå ñâîè êíèãè íà ãëàâå 19.

Äðàêî î÷åíü ÿ íå çàñíóòü. Ïðàâäà. Íî ó íåãî íå âûøëî: ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ðåçêî áðîñèëà íà ñâîé ñòîë êíèãó. Äðàêî òóò æå ÿÿ.

— Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ñïàëè íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ. ß ÿñíî þ? — ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð ñòðîãî, ÿñü ê íåìó.

— Äà, ïðîôåññîð, — îòâåòèë îí óòîìëåííûì ãîëîñîì.

ÿ øëî î÷åíü ìåäëåííî. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà ñòóëå ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, ÿ êíèãó, þ Ðîí ïðèíåñ åé âî ÿ ïåðåìåíû. Ê þ ÿ íåå, îíà _ ÿ "àêòèêà â _. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåòü 

Çàêðûâ êíèãó, îíà ñíîâà ÿíóëà íà Ãàððè. Åìó, êàçàëîñü, ñòàëî ëåã÷å äûøàòü. Ê ëèöó ÿ öâåò. Íåñêîëüêèìè ìèíóòàìè ðàíåå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îñìîòðåëà Ãàððè è, ñêàçàâ Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî íåò ïðè÷èí ÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà, ïîøëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ÷òîáû ÿòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîåñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè îáå óæå î÷åíü äîëãî íå èìåëè âî ðòó è ìàêîâîé ðîñèíêè… êàê äóìàëà îíà. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà íå ãîâîðèòü î õîëîäíîì òóíöå. Êîíå÷íî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûãíàëà áû åå èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, åñëè áû óçíàëà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíîñèëà þäà åäå áåç åå ÿ. "àê ÷òî èç-çà ÷óâñòâà âèíû, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà, ÷òîáû ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàâòðàêàëà â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, à íå â áîëüíèöå. Íåìíîãî íåîõîòíî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñîãëàñèëàñü, ÿ, ÷òî äîëæíà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ïðîôåññîðàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîóäîáíåå óñòðîèëàñü íà ñòóëå. Îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî Ãàððè ñêîðî ÿ – åé áûëî áîëüíî îò òîãî, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü ñ þ. È åùå, åé áûëî ñòûäíî â ýòîì ÿ, íî îíà õîòåëà óéòè èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Îíà î÷åíü þáèëà Ãàððè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå. Íî åé ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü ÿñòè åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî ïîêà Ãàððè áîëåí, îíà íå óéäåò þäà, ê êðàéíåìó åå þ.

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ÿëà êíèãó ñíîâà, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ñêîðîòàòü ÿ. Ïåðåâåðíóâ ñòðàíèöó, îíà óâèäåëà þ Èðëàíäñêîãî ëîâöà. Îí áûë êðàñèâ è ñèëåí. Ãîðäî äåðæà êóáîê, îí ÿ åé. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå óëûáíóëàñü è ñíîâà ïåðåëèñòíóëà ñòðàíèöó. Îíà, íàâåðíîå, ïîñìîòðåëà óæå ñòðàíèö 20, êîãäà óñëûøàëà òèõèé ñòîí. Åå ñåðäöå ïîäïðûãíóëî, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèøåë â ÿ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, íî åãî ãëàçà âñå åùå áûëè çàêðûòû. Åãî ðîò ñëåãêà ÿ, êîãäà îí ÿãèâàë âîçäóõ.

Íî êòî ýòî áûë? Ñòîí ÿ ñíîâà. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êòî ýòî, êîãäà ôèãóðà ïðîáîðìîòàëà:

— Ãåðìèîíà? — îíà óâèäåëà øâàáðó òåìíûõ âîëîñ, è åå ñåðäöå óïàëî. Áëàèñ Çàáèíè ïðîòèðàë ñâîè ãëàç è óäèâëåííî îñìàòðèâàë êîìíàòó. — Ãåðìèîíà? ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? Ãäå… ÷òî ÿ… ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü? — ñïðîñèë îí èçóìëåííî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ìèíóòó ñèäåëà íåïîäâèæíî, êàê ÿ.

— "û ÿ, — ÿâèëà îíà.

Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ðàçîçëèâøèñü, Áëàèñ ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë:

— ß çàìåòèë, ñïàñèáî. Ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü? — êîãäà îí ÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ãåðìèîíó, åãî ÿä óïàë íà êðîâàòü ÿäîì ñ þ. Îí óçíàë Ãàððè. — È ïî÷åìó Ïîòòåð çäåñü? — äîáàâèë îí. Îí ÿ ñåñòü, íî ó íåãî íå âûøëî.

Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê Áëàèñó.

— Íå äåëàé ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé. "û åùå íå îêðåï.

Áëàèñ êèâíóë, î÷åâèäíî, ÿñü äåðæàòü ÿ â ðóêàõ.

— Ëàäíî, ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü?

— "û ÷òî, íå ïîìíèøü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, íåìíîãî ÿ. Áëàèñ ñóçèë ãëàçà.

— ß íå ñïðàøèâàë áû ÿ, åñëè áû ïîìíèë, — îòâåòèë îí çëîáíî.

ÿ åãî òîíîì, îíà ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

— ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî òû íå ïîìíèøü. "û ÿ.

Áëàèñ ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà áåçóìíà.

— ×òî? Êàê? ß íå ÿ. ß äîëæåí æèòü, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü 'îãâàðòñ!

— Ýòîãî ïðîèçîøëî ñëó÷àéíî, — îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñóõî, ÿ ðóêè.

Áëàèñ ÿííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— "û óâåðåíà? Îòêóäà òû óçíàëà, ÷òî ÿ ÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— Ìíå ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ïî÷åìó òû òàê èñïóãàí? "û æèâ, ðàçâå íåò?

Ê þ, Áëàèñ çàìåòèë ýòîò öèíè÷íûé îòâåò.

— Èçâèíè, åñëè òû õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ÿ óìåð. Âîçìîæíî â þùèé ðàç. Ëàäíî? — ñïðîñèë îí þùå.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÿ âèíîâàòîé ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî, Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî îòâåòèëà:

— Áëàèñ, ïðîñòè. ß íå õîòåëà áûòü òàêîé ãðóáîé. Áûëà ÿ íî÷ü… — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêèì ãîëîñîì.

Áëàèñ ÿ. Îí êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè.

— Ïîòòåð òîæå ÿ? ×òî áûë çà ÿä? Íå õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû ýòî ïîâòîðèëîñü.

Ãåðìèîíà áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— ß ÿ íå þ, ÷òî ýòî áûë çà ÿä. Âîçìîæíî, òû ìîæåøü ñïðîñèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîãäà îíà ÿ. Ìíå òîæå ýòî èíòåðåñíî.

Áëàèñ êèâíóë. Åãî âåêè ñòàëè ÿæåëûìè.

— Ïðîñòè, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. — Íî ÿ õî÷ó ñïàòü. Âîçìîæíî, ìû ìîæåì çàêîí÷èòü ýòó áåñåäó ïîçæå… — îí ñëåãêà çàõðàïåë.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è òèõî ïîäîøëà ê Ãàððè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Áëàèñà Çàáèíè è óëûáíóëàñü. Îí áûë ïî÷òè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì. Åãî ÿÿ ôîðìà çàñòàâèëà Ãåðìèîíó ÿ åùå øèðå: îí, êàçàëîñü, çàñëóæèâàë ÿ, è îí íèêîãäà íå áûë ê íåé òàê ãðóá, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è äðóãèå Ñëèçåðèíöû. Áëàèñ áûë î÷åíü òèõèì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïî þ ê íåé è Ãðèôôèíäîðó. Îíà íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àëà åãî, è åé áûëî èíòåðåñíî ïî÷åìó.

Íî ÿ ìûñëü ïðàêòè÷åñêè óäàðèëà Ãåðìèîíó. Áëàèñ ÿ è çàãîâîðèë. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè è çàâèçæàëà îò âîñòîðãà. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî Ãàððè… Îíà íå óñïåëà çàêîí÷èòü þ ìûñëü.

Ãåðìèîíà âûñêî÷èëà èç ïàëàòû è ïîì÷àëàñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè î âíåçàïíîì âûçäîðîâëåíèè Áëàèñà. Ýòî ÿëî íåêîòîðîå ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüíèöà áûëà íà ÿòîì ýòàæå, à Áîëüøîé Çàë íà âòîðîì.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íà óëèöå ÿðêî ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå, ÿ ìèìî î÷åðåäíîãî îêíà. Íåáî áûëî áåçîáëà÷íûì è ëàçóðíî-ñèíèì. ÿ áûë êàíóí 'åëëóèíà. Â îêíî îíà çàìåòèëà ãðóïïó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ, ÿùèõ íà çåëåíîé òðàâå è þÿ íàä êàêîé-òî øóòêîé. Ãåðìèîíå áûëî æàëü, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò ÿÿ ê íèì.

ÿ è ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö ïîäîøëà ê ÿì Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Ïèõíóâ áîëüøèå äâåðè è îòêðûâ èõ, Ãåðìèîíà çàäàâèëà êðèê ÿ, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, äåêàíîì Ñëèçåðèíà.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íàéòè ñëîâ, íî ïðîôåññîð çàãîâîðèë çëîáíî:

— Âàì ÷òî-òî íóæíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû íàëåòåòü íà ÿ è ïðîïóñòèòü ìîé óðîê, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü ñ âàøèì äðóãîì, è âûíóäèòü âàøåãî ïàðòíåðà ñäåëàòü þ ðàáîòó ñàìîìó?

Îíà ñæàëà ãóáû, ïîêà îíè íå ïîáåëåëè, è êðàòêî îòâåòèëè:

— Ìíå íóæíà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îíà òàì?

— Äà, — ïðîðû÷àë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

Âûíóäèâ ÿ ïî÷òèòåëüíî ÿ, îíà âîøëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Çà ñòîëîì 'àôôëïàôôà ñèäåëè ïðîôåññîðà Ðîñòîê è Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Äèðåêòîð øêîëû. "àêæå îíà çàìåòèëà þ â áåëîå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "èõî þùèå ïðîôåññîðà ÿëè ãëàçà îò ñâîèõ òàðåëîê, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îñîáåííî âíèìàòåëüíî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äèðåêòîð þáåçíî.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü ñòàðèêó.

— Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Äèðåêòîð, — íî Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. — Ìàäàì, Áëàèñ Çàáèíè ÿ è ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé!

Îòâåò ìåäñåñòðû áûë ñîâñåì íå òàêèì, êàê îæèäàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ â áîëüíèöó è ïðîâåðèòü Áëàèñà, îíà ñïîêîéíî âåðíóëà ê ñâîåìó ïå÷åíîìó þ, êîòîðûé îíà åëà ïðåæäå, ÷åì âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ýòî âñå? Äåâî÷êà, òû íå äîëæíà áûëà áåæàòü þäà, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ìíå ýòî. ß ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ìèñòåð Çàáèíè ÿ ãäå-òî â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà.

ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà. Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì ñ ìèíóòó, îíà çàñâåòèëàñü.

— Çíà÷èò ñ Ãàððè òîæå âñå áóäåò â ÿäêå? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ íàäåæäîé.

Ïðîãëîòèâ êàðòîôåëü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îòâåòèëà íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî:

— ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàëà âàì óòðîì, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð âûæèâåò, — îíà áûëà íåìíîãî çëîé, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà. Îíà áûëà óæàñíî ñ÷àñòëèâà è ñïîêîéíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ãàððè áóäåò æèòü.

— Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ñï…ñïàñèáî; ïðîñòèòå, ÷òîáû ïðåðâàëà âàø çàâòðàê, — Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè, ñ óëûáêîé, ÿþùåé ó íåå íà ëèöå, êîãäà Äèðåêòîð îñòàíîâèë åå.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ÿ îí ê íåé âíåçàïíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà.

— Äà, Äèðåêòîð?

— Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ÿ ê ÿÿì? — ïðåäëîæèë îí íåáðåæíî. — ß þ, ÷òî âû âñå åùå áåñïîêîèòåñü çà ÿíèå ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà, êàê è ìû âñå, íî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ÿ âàì, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ÿäêå, — åãî ñèíèå ãëàçà çàìåðöàëè è ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â þ óëûáêó - îí òîæå áûë ðàä ÿì. — Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ ÿçàííîñòü êàê Äèðåêòîðà ÿ, ÷òî íàøà ÿ Ñòàðîñòà íå îòñòàåò â óðîêàõ.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà. Êàê îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü íåò? Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë è íå ïîëó÷èâ íèêàêîãî îòâåòà, Ãåðìèîíà íåîõîòíî îòâåòèëà Äàìáëäîðó.

— Äà, Äèðåêòîð, — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà íåìíîãî çàæàòî. — ß ïîäíèìóñü, ÷òîáû ÿòü ìîè ëåêöèè è êíèãè.

— Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. ß þ âàì äîçäàòü âñå, ÷òî âû ÿ ïðîïóñòèëè. þ çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë ðàññòðîåí, ÷òî âû íå ïîñåòèëè ÿ ÿ, — Äàìáëäîð þáåçíî ÿ.

Îíà ðàññòðîåíî êèâíóëà è âûøëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, áûëî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî, ÷òî îíà óéäåò èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, íî â òîæå ÿ åé áûëî æàëü, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò íå óâèäåòü, êàê Ãàððè ÿ.

Â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, Äèðåêòîð øêîëû Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà ÿ, è ÿ óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà ñ åãî ëèöà.

— Àëüáóñ, — ìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. — Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî ìóäðî – ÿòü Ïîòòåðà íàåäèíå ñ Áëàèñîì Çàáèíè?

Äèðåêòîð îòâåòèë ìðà÷íî:

— Äàæå åñëè ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð áóäåò òàì, îíà íå ñìîæåò çàùèòèòü ÿ è Ãàððè îò òåìíûõ ÷àð, è, ÿ þ ñêàçàòü, Áëàèñà Çàáèíè.

Ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Ãåðáîëîãèè ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Áåäíûé, áåäíûé Ïîòòåð. Ñíîâà ñòàë æåðòâîé ÿ, — îíà çàìîë÷àëà.

— Ïîïïè, âû óçíàëè, ÷òî çà ÿäà ïîïàë â îðãàíèçì Ãàððè? — ñïðîñèë Äèðåêòîð.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïå÷àëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— ß íå þ, íî ýòî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ñèëüíîå è ðåäêîå. Äàæå Ñåâåðóñ íå ñìîã ÿñíèòü, ÷òî ýòî, — ìåäñåñòðà âçäîõíóëà. — 'îðîøî, ÷òî îí âñå-òàêè ïðåäëîæèë äàòü ÿäèå, èëè Ïîòòåð áû óìåð.

— Âû ïîëàãàåòå, — ñêàçàë Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó. — ×òî òåìíûé ìàã êàê-òî ïðîíèê â øêîëó? — íèêòî íå îòâåòèë.

— Âû æå íå äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî ïëàí Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî, íå òàê ëè? — ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê èñïóãàííî.

Äèðåêòîð, âìåñòî îòâåòà, ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë:

— È ó ñòåí åñòü óøè, ïðîôåññîð.

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îòâåòèë íà âîïðîñ Ðîñòêà.

— Êîíå÷íî ýòî îäèí èç ïëàíîâ Âîëäåìîðòà. Êòî åùå õîòåë áû óáèòü Ïîòòåðà? "åìíûé âîëøåáíèê âîññòàë. Åùå íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå Ïîòòåðà. Íî ýòîò íåíîðìàëüíûé Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ è ïàëüöåì íå ïîøåâåëèë, ÷òîáû ïîäòâåðäèòü ñóùåñòâîâàíèå Âîëäåìîðòà.

ÿ "åìíîãî Ëîðäà çâîíîì ðàçíåñëîñü ïî îïóñòåâøåé êîìíàòå. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñæàëà çóáû.

— Ìèíåðâà, — ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð ñïîêîéíî. — Íå ðàçóìíî ïëîõî ãîâîðèòü î ÷åëîâåêå, ÿ êîòîðîìó øêîëà îòêðûòà, — îí çàêîí÷èë ñïîêîéíî, êàê áóäòî ýòî íå âîçìóùàëî åãî êàê ïðîôåññîðà "ðàíñôèãóðàöèè èëè ïóãàëî êàê ìåäñåñòðó è ïðîôåññîðà Ðîñòîê.

— Àëüáóñ, «÷åëîâåê, ÿ êîòîðîìó øêîëà îòêðûòà» - ýòî âû. Íå Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ, — ïîäûòîæèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë òâåðäî.

Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è óâèäåëà Áëàèñà Çàáèíè, ÿùåãî è ÿùèé â îêíî ÿäîì ñ åãî þ. Îí î ÷åì-òî äóìàë, ïðèêóñèâ þþ ãóáó.

Îí áûë ãäå-òî î÷åíü äàëåêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çàìå÷àë Ãåðìèîíó, þ äâåðü, ïîêà îíà íå çàãîâîðèëà ñ þáîïûòñòâîì â ãîëîñå:

— Áëàèñ?

Âíåçàïíûé øóì, êàçàëîñü, ïîðàçèë òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøó. Îí áûñòðî ÿ è ñóçèë ãëàçà.

— Ãåðìèîíà? ß… ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû óøëà.

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ÿòü þ ñóìêó.

— ß óõîæó, — îíà ÿëà ñâîè êíèãè, ïðîãîâîðèâ ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, — Äèðåêòîð îòïðàâèë ÿ íà ÿÿ, — îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü Áëàèñó. — Ïðîñòè çà òî, ÷òî áûëà òàêîé ãðóáîé… ÿ þ, âåëà ÿ íåó÷òèâî, — îíà ÿëà ñóìêó è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó, ÿÿ Áëàèñà ãëóáîêî óäèâëåííûì. Îí íå îæèäàë, ÷òî îíà ÿ òàê èñêðåííå.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ÿ ïðèãëóøåííûé îòâåò.

ÿíóâ íà ïàëàòó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà ñòóïèëà íà þ ëåñòíèöó. ÿñü âíèç, Ãåðìèîíà ñòðîèëà ïëàíû íà þÿ ÷àñòü ÿ. " íåå áûë ÷àñ âðåìåíè äî íà÷àëà "õîäà çà Ìàãè÷åñêèìè Ñóùåñòâàìè: îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîòðàòèòü ýòî ÿ, ÿ þ ðàáîòó ïî ÿì, è åùå ÿ ê äðóãèì ïðåäìåòàì.

×àñ ïðîøåë, è Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî îòâåëà ãëàçà îò êíèãè _Áåñåäû ñ Âèîëåò Ãðèíñóìá: Ìàíäðàãîðà è Äðóãèå ßäîâèòûå ÿ_. Îíà çàêðûëà êíèãó, è áûñòðî óáðàâ åå â ñóìêó, íàïðàâèëàñü ê õèæèíå 'àãðèäà.

Íà óðîêå áûë òîëüêî Ãðèôôèíäîð. Ïî þ Ãåðìèîíû, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî. ÿ âìåñòî ñíèò÷åðîâ, ïðè óïîìèíàíèè î êîòîðûõ 'àãðèä êðàñíåë, Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì ïðåäñòàâèëàñü ÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ÿ ñ î÷åíü ðåäêèìè ÿíûìè ñîâàìè, êîòîðûå íàçûâàëèñü ñîââû, ñ ÿ «â».

— "äèâèòåëüíî, êàê îíè ìîãóò óäåðæèâàòü ñâîè îãðîìíûå òåëà â âîçäóõå! Ðàçìàõ êðûëüåâ ó íèõ ïðèìåðíî 7 ôóòîâ â þ ñòîðîíó, — îí âðåäíî ÿ, ÿÿ íà ñòóäåíòîâ, îòêðûâøèõ ðòû, êàê ðûáû. — Êòî-íèáóäü õî÷åò ÿ íà ñîââå?

Ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî, âñå ñòóäåíòû îòîøëè íà 2 øàãà. Îãðîìíîå ñóùåñòâî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî, íî ïòèöà áûëî íåãàáàðèòíîãî ðàçìåðà ñ þâîì ÿñòðåáà è îñòðûìè ÿìè.

— Èìåéòå â âèäó: êîìàíäû îíà âîñïðèíèìàåò â âèäå ñâèñòà. È óáåäèòåñü, ÷òî ó âàñ åñòü åå ïåðî, — ñêàçàë 'àãðèä, ÿâ îäíî ÿíîå ïåðûøêî.

Ãåðìèîíå îíî ïîêàçàëîñü âåñüìà ñèìïàòè÷íûì. Äëèíîé îíî áûëî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ñàíòèìåòðîâ 30 è 2 ñàíòèìåòðà â øèðèíó. Ìàêóøêà åãî áûëà çàîñòðåíà è îòëèâàëà ìåòàëëîì ïîä ÿðêèì ñîëíöåì. Ñòóäåíòû çàîõàëè è çààõàëè.

'àãðèä ãîðäî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîââèíîå ïåðî è ïóñòèë åãî ïî êëàññó.

Äèí è Ñèìóñ òèõî ÿíóëèñü ê áëèæàéøåé ñîââå. Ê þ ÿ íèõ, 'àãðèä çàìåòèë ýòî ÿ è çàðåâåë:

— Íå êàñàéòåñü èõ!

Ìàëü÷èêè íåìåäëåííî îòäåðíóëè ðóêè, òîëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, òîëè îò þâà ñîâû, þÿ îòêóñèòü èõ ïàëüöû. Âîçìîæíî è èç-çà òîãî, è èç-çà äðóãîãî.

"áðàâ ñîâó ïîäàëüøå îò ñòóäåíòîâ, 'àãðèä ñìóùåííî îòìåòèë:

— Îò ÿ ÿ çàáûë ñêàçàòü: ýòè ñóùåñòâà íå î÷åíü þÿò, êîãäà þäè þÿ èõ. Âàì ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ïòèöà íå âûêëåâàëà âàì ãëàçà.

— Íî âàì îíè íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëà! — âîçðàçèë Ñèìóñ.

'àãðèä øèðîêî ÿ.

— Îíè þò ÿ. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îíè þò, åñëè èõ þÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ÿ ñâîåé âûãîäû, — ñêàçàë îí î. Ñèìóñ è Äèí, çàìîë÷àâ, íàïðàâèëèñü ê îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè êëàññà.

"ðîê ñêîðî ÿ. Ðîí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñïðîñèë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãàððè, è îíà ÿñíèëà, ÷òî Äèðåêòîð ñêàçàë åé èäòè íà ÿÿ, è Áëàèñ âíåçàïíîå âûçäîðîâåë.

— Ãåðìèîíà! — âíåçàïíî êðèêíóë 'àãðèä, êîãäà îíà íà÷àëà óõîëèòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

— Äà, 'àãðèä? — îíà îòîøëà îò Ðîíà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïîëóãèãàíòó. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

'àãðèä íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåë, êàê áóäòî âûïèë, íî, ÿâøèñü, çàãîâîðèë:

— "û ìîæåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü, ñ Ìàëôîåì, ÿ þ â âèäó, — äîáàâèë îí ìàøèíàëüíî. — ß þ, ÷òî ïîçäíî þ, íî âû ìîæåòå þ ïîñëåäèòü çà ñíèò÷åðàìè?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñìóùåííîãî 'àãðèäà.

— Ïî÷åìó ìû? "û êóäà-íèáóäü óõîäèøü?

Îãðîìíûé ÷åëîâåê ñíîâà ÿÿ.

— ß ýòèì âå÷åðîì èäó â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê. Ñíèò÷åðîâ íóæíî ïîìåñòèòü â þ ñåòü. Ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåé èãðû, íå ÿ áîëüøå ðèñêîâàòü.

Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà:

— Ïî÷åìó áû è íåò. ÿ ÿ ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà, — îíà íà ñåêóíäó îòâåðíóëàñü. — Íî ÷òî ñêàæåò Ôèë÷?

Íà ëèöå 'àãðèäà ÿâèëîñü âîëíåíèå.

— Ýòîò ñòàðûé èäèîò? Íå ÿ, âñå â ÿäêå. Íî íå ãîâîðè åìó, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë, — 'àãðèä íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñìîòðåë â íåáî. — Åñëè ÿ ïðàâ, ó ÿ åùå ÷àñ äî ÿ. ÿ íåìíîãî – ÿ, òåáå ýòî íóæíî, — çàìåòèë îí, ïîñìîòðåâ â êðàñíûå è óñòàëûå ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ïîðòðåòó Ïîëíîé Äàìû.

— Carpe Diem, —ñêàçàëà îíà. Ïîðòðåò ÿ è, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü âîéòè, åå ïëå÷î ñõâàòèëè. Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îíà óâèäåëà ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àëà îíà. — Âû äîëæíû èäòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, — Ãåðìèîíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå çàêðûëà ïîðòðåò. — Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ÿ è õî÷åò âèäåòü âàñ è ìèñòåðà "èçëè, — òåíü óëûáêè ïåðåñåêëà åå ñòðîãîå ëèöî, êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû ÿÿ îò þùåãî äî ðàäîñòíîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è çàãîâîðèëà ÿñü:

— Ïðîôåññîð, ñï…ñïàñèáî. ß…

— Èäèòå. " âàñ ñêîðî íàêàçàíèå, òàê ÷òî íå òðàòüòå ÿ íà ðàçãîâîðû ñî ìíîé.

Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü è ïî÷òè ïðîêðè÷àëà:

— Ñïàñèáî! — Îíà áðîñèëàñü ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå è äàæå çàáûëà ÿòü þ ñóìêó â ãîñòèíîé. Îíà áåæàëà ñ òàêîé þ, íà þ òîëüêî áûëà ñïîñîáíà, è, äîâîëüíî áûñòðî äîáåæàâ äî áîëüíèöû, ñ øóìîì îòêðûëà äâåðü. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òóò æå ñäåëàëà åé çàìå÷àíèå:

— "èõî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, òèõî.

— Ïðîñòèòå, — áûñòðî èçâèíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîé ïàóçû, îíà âûïàëèëà: — ß ìîãó âèäåòü Ãàððè?

Ìåäñåñòðà ââåëà þ Ãåðìèîíó â ïàëàòó, áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ:

— Ìîëîäåæü ÿ ÿ ÿ, — êîãäà îíè âîøëè, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå çàïðûãàëà îò ðàäîñòè, óâèäåòü Ãàððè, æèâîãî è çäîðîâîãî, þùåãî ñ Ðîíîì. Îí ñèäåë íà êðîâàòè â áåëîé ïèæàìå. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî íà ëèöå Ðîíà ÿâèëàñü ÿ ãðèìàñà.

— "îëüêî íå î÷åíü øóìèòå, — ïðåäóïðåäèëà ìåäñåñòðà, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãàððè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëàñü ê ÿòàì. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûøëà, çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ëàäîíü íà ëîá Ãàððè, íî îí ÿÿ è óáðàë åå.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìèîíà, íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû ÿ _ åùå _ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, — åãî ãîëîñ áûë õðèïë, íî ñèëåí.

"ëûáíóâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà èìïóëüñèâíî íàêëîíèëàñü è êðåïêî ÿëà Ãàððè.

— ß þñü, ÷òî òû ñêîðî ÿ. "û ìîæåøü èäòè? "û ìîæåøü åñòü þ ïèùó? Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî òåáå ìîæíî åñòü, à òî ÿ áû ÷òî-íèáóäü òåáå ïðèíåñëà… — çàòàðàõòåëà îíà, ïîêà Ãàððè íå ïðåðûâàë åå.

— Âñå â ÿäêå, Ãåðìèîíà, — Ãàððè îòðûâèñòî ÿÿ. — Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ íå äîñòàòî÷íî çäîðîâ, ÷òîáû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ âàìè. ß _ÿ_ åå ïóñòèòü êî ìíå ïîñåòèòåëåé, — ñêàçàë îí ïîëóñåðüåçíî. — Ìíå ÿ þ ïèùó. ßä, âðîäå, ïîâðåäèë ìîå ãîðëî èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, — ñêàçàë îí ìðà÷íî. — Ìíå ìîæíî òîëüêî þ ïèùó èëè… êàøè, — çàìåòèâ ãðóñòü íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû, îí äîáàâèë: — Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ õîæó. ß ëåæó òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òàê ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Èç ìåð è», - ñêàçàëà îíà. "û çíàåøü, ÿ îíà ÿ…

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà êðîâàòü, ãäå ëåæàë Áëàèñ Çàáèíè. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ïðîñòûíå áûëè çàñòåëåíû, à êðîâàòü ñâîáîäíà.

— Ýòî õîðîøî, — ñåâ ÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, îíà ñïðîñèëà: — ×òî ÿ ñ Áëàèñîì Çàáèíè?

— Åãî âûïèñàëè, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

— Ñòðàííî, — ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. — ß íå âèäåë åãî íà îáåäå.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèêàçàëà åìó ÿ â êðîâàòè. "äèâèòåëüíî, íî îí, ïîõîæå, ïîñëåäîâàë åå ñîâåòó.

Ðîí âçäîõíóë è âïåðâûå çàãîâîðèë.

— Áåäíûé ïàðåíü. Ïðîâåñòè â êðîâàòè 24 ÷àñà. Ìíå åãî äàæå æàëêî – ÿ âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ìîë÷àë, Ðîí? Ðàçâå òû è Ãàððè íå äîëæíû ãîâîðèòü î êâèääè÷å?

Ðûæåâîëîñûé Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, à ïîòîì ÿ.

— Ãåðìèîíà, Ãàððè äîëæåí êîå-÷òî ñîîáùèòü òåáå. Ìíå îí óæå ñêàçàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïîäîøåë íåìíîãî ðàíüøå ÿ, íî ÿ íå ïðîòèâ ïîñëóøàòü åùå ðàç. ß ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ÿë.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó áîëüíîìó äðóãó, òèõî ëåæàùåìó íà êðîâàòè.

— ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû ÿ. Íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òåáå ÿòü ïëîõî.

Ãàððè ÿÿ, íî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åãî ãîðëî åùå íå çàæèëî, åãî ñìåõ çâó÷àë êàê ðåâ æèâîòíîãî.

— Äåëî íå â ìîåì çäîðîâüå. Íó, âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå íå ñîâñåì… Âåäü ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë áû ÿ õóæå, åñëè áû óìåð?

Âíåçàïíî ïîáëåäíåâ, Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíî ñïðîñèëà:

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, Ãàððè? È î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü?

Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îí ñàðäîíè÷åñêè îòâåòèë:

— Î ìîåì ïðîøëîì.

Ãàððè íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîñòó÷àëà â äâåðü è âîøëà:

— Èçâèíèòå, íî 'àãðèä ïîïðîñèë, ÷òîáû ÿ íàïîìíèëà, ÷òî ó âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà íàêàçàíèå, — îíà ÿíóëà íà Ãàððè è çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

— Ýòà æåíùèíà âîçîìíèëà ÿ ìîèì àíãåëîì-õðàíèòåëåì, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

Ðîí ÿ.

— Íó, ÿ, ÷òî òû â 

— ß þ, ÿ þ, — ïðåðâàë Ãàððè. — Íå íàïîìèíàé ìíå. Îíà ïðîñòî ÷åðåç ÷óð… ÿ, — Ãàððè ìðà÷íî ÿ. — Ïåðåä òåì, êàê òû ïðèøåë, îíà äàëà ìíå þ ìèêñòóðó, î÷åíü þ. ÿ ïî÷òè âûðâàëî. È óæå ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îíà ïðèíåñëà ìíå åùå ìèêñòóðó. Êîãäà ÿ ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî óæå ïèë åå, îíà ñòàëà ÿÿòü, ÷òî ó íèõ ðàçíûå êîìïîíåíòû, — Ãàððè ñìîðùèë íîñ. — ß åé þ. þÿ áûëà åùå ïðîòèâíåå. È ïàõëà êàê ñòàðûå íîñêè, — ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, Ãàððè âçäîõíóë.

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÿ.

— Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî þ âàñ, íî âû çàáûëè, ÷òî ó ÿ íå òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè? ß äîëæíà èäòè ê þ è Ôèë÷ó ìåíåå ÷åì ÷åðåç 30 ìèíóò. Åñëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óãðîæàåò òâîåé æèçíè ëå÷åáíûìè ìèêñòóðàìè, 

— Ïðîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë Ãàððè çàñòåí÷èâî. — ß çàáûë î òâîåì íàêàçàíèå.

— __ ãîâîðèòü ãëóïîñòè è ñêàæè ìíå, êòî õî÷åò óáèòü ÿ – ÿ ñìîãó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ÿ, — ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà áåñïîêîéíî.

Áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë:

— ß èçëîæó òåáå þ þ, — îí íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü î ÿ, è â êîìíàòå íå áûëî ñëûøíî íè çâóêà. — Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ íà÷íó, ÿ äîëæåí ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû âû íå _ íèêàêèõ _, ïîêà ÿ íå çàêîí÷ó. 'îðîøî? Ëàäíî, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ âíåçàïíî ÿ óòðîì, ÿ ñíîâà çàñíóë. Áîëüøèíñòâî âðåìåíè, ïîêà ÿ áûë áåç ÿ, âñå áûëî äîâîëüíî ìèðíî. Íèêàêèõ êîøìàðîâ. Íî òîãäà ìíå ÿ ñîí. "æàñíî þùèé. ß áûë â êîìíàòå, îñâåùåííîé îãíåì êàìèíà, íî áûëî õîëîäíî, ÿ íà ÿ. Íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà áûëî êðàñíîå êðåñëî è â ôóòå îò íåãî ÿ ÿ. Åùå ÿ âèäåë þ. Ýòà êðûñà ïëàêàëà è î ÷åì-òî ìîëèëà. Â êðåñëå ñèäåëà ôèãóðà, è îíà êðè÷àëà. Ãîëîñ áûë çëîé è þùèé. "àêîé õîëîäíûé è íåíàâèñòíûé. Îí ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïðîãîâîðèë: «"åáå ëó÷øå âñå ÿñíèòü, 'âîñò!» ÿ ÿ îáåðíóëà ñâîå ñêîëüçêîå òåëî âîêðóã þ, è îí çàêðè÷àë. Çàêðè÷àë áóêâàëüíî. Îí ïðîñèë ìèëîñòè.

— Ïîòòåð âñå åùå æèâ! — êðè÷àë îí, è äàæå âû ìîãëè áû óñëûøàòü ÿíüå þÿ þ – ÿ ñæèìàëà åãî âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. — Ïîòòåð âñå åùå æèâ, — êðè÷àëà ôèãóðà. — È åùå îäíà ïðîáëåìà! Çàáèíè! Îäèí èç ìîèõ ëó÷øèõ…?!

— Ãîñïîäèí, — ÿñü, ãîâîðèë þ. ÿ ñæàëàñü âîêðóã íåãî åùå ñèëüíåå. — Ãîñïîäèí! Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå âñå ÿÿòü! — ïðîõðèïåë îí. ß óæå äóìàë, ÷òî þ ïîãèáíåò, íî ÿ îñëàáèë õâàòêó.

— Ñïàñèáî, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí! — çàïûõòåë þ.

— Ãîâîðè áûñòðî, 'âîñò. þñü, ÿñíåíèå ìíå ÿ, èíà÷å ó Íàãàèíû áóäåò ÿ ñëàâíûé îáåä, — ñêàçàëà ôèãóðà, ÿ ê ÿùåé çìåå. [Ïðîøó ÿ èçâèíèòü, åñëè Ðîëèíã íàçâàëà þ ïî-äðóãîìó – íåîõîòà áûëî ëåçòü â êíèãó]  

þ çàõíûêàë è ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå:

— Èçâèíèòå ÿ, Ãîñïîäèí, íî ïëàí ÿ. Âñå òîëüêî íà÷àëîñü.

Ãàððè ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÿÿ ïåðåâàðèòü ÿì ñêàçàííîå.

— Ýòî âñå, — ñêàçàë îí, íàêîíåö. Ëèöî Ðîíà áûëî êàìåííûì, à Ãåðìèîíû ïîðàæåííûì. Îíà ìîðãíóëà è ïîáëåäíåëà.

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, ÿ: «ýòî âñå»? Êîíå÷íî, òû ñëûøàë åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü, — íàñòàèâàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãàððè îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— ß ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî øðàì íà÷àë áîëåòü. ß ÿ ÿþ – ìíå òîæå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå þ áîëüøå, íî ýòî òàê, — ñêàçàë îí ãîðüêî. ÿ çàìîë÷àëè. Âíåçàïíî çàãîâîðèë Ðîí:

— Ðàññêàæè Ãåðìèîíå ñâîè èäåè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. ß þ, ÷òî ýòî èìååò ñìûñë.

— Èäåè?

— Âûâîäû, — áûñòðî ÿñíèë Ãàððè. — Î÷åâèäíî, ôèãóðîé íà ñòóëå áûë Âîëäåìîðò. Îí ïëàíèðóåò óáèòü ÿ. Èëè ïîñëàòü þ ñäåëàòü ýòî.

— ÿ êðûñà, — ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí. — Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí ýòî îí, ÿ 

— Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, Ãàððè, — ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíà åãî ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ðîí ñêàçàë áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷åðåç ÷óð äèêîå. Îíà ÿííî ñõâàòèëàñü çà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè Ãàððè.

Ãàððè êèâíóë.

— Âîëäåìîðò ïîñëàë þ, ÷òîáû óáèòü ÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü. Íî îí ÿ, è Âîëäåìîðò «ÿ».

Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíî õèõèêíóëà îò ÿ ãíåâà Âîëäåìîðòà.

— Êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî þ íå ñìîã óáèòü Ãàððè, — äîáàâèë Ðîí. — Îí èç-çà ñâîåé ãëóïîñòè îòðàâèë Áëàèñà Çàáèíè. Îäíîãî èç «ëó÷øèõ ñëóã» Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî.

Ïðèùåëêíóâ ÿçûêîì, Ãåðìèîíà îòìåòèëà:

— Áåäíûé Áëàèñ. "àê çíà÷èò îí Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè, — äðóãèõ âàðèàíòîâ íåò, ïîäóìàëà îíà. — Ïîõîæå, âû ïðàâû, — ñêàçàëà îíà ìåäëåííî.

— ß þ, ÷òî òû ÿ ñêàçàòü, — ÿâèë Ãàððè. — Ìû ïîäóìàëè íàä âàðèàíòîì, ÷òî ýòî Áëàèñ îòðàâèë ÿ è ñàì ÿë íåìíîãî ÿäà, ÷òîáû çàìåñòè ñëåäû. Îí áûë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, äîâîëüíî áëèçîê ê òåáå, 

— Íåò! Ìû ïðîñòî íåìíîãî ïîãîâîðèëè! — çàâèçæàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— …è èìåë þ âîçìîæíîñòè ñäåëàòü ýòî - îí ìîé ïàðòíåð íà ÿõ. Íî ÿ ïîãîâîðèë ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè î ÿäå, è îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî äàæå ÿ ÿ ìîæåò óáèòü ÷åëîâåêà, åñëè íå ÿòü ÿäèå. ß íå þ, ÷òî Áëàèñ êàìèêàäçå.

— ß äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áûë Ñíåéï, — äîáàâèë Ðîí. Ãîñïîäè, Ðîí! Ñíåéï? Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà. — Ýòî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, — ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí íåîõîòíî.

— ß þ, ÷òî òû ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ. "âîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, Ãàððè, íå Ðîí. Íî êàê îí ïðîíèê â çàìîê. ß íå þ, ÷òî â âèäå êðûñû. þ íå ÿ áû þäà äàæå ïî ïðèêàçó Âîëäåìîðòà, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî. — Ìû ñìîãëè ñîåäèíèòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñòåé ýòîé çàãàäêè. Íî ìû äîëæíû çíàòü þ êàðòèíó ïðîèçîøåäøåãî. ß þ, ÷òî ÿ ñ ÿäîì òîëüêî íåáîëüøîé øàã ê þ öåëè Âîëäåìîðòà.

— Íåáîëüøîé øàã? — êàðêíóë Ãàððè. — ÿ ïî÷òè óáèë ýòîò «íåáîëüøîé øàã»! — îí, êàçàëîñü, íåìíîãî ÿ.

— ß íå õîòåëà îáèæàòü ÿ. "û æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óìåð, íî ìû äîëæíû ÿòü: ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò ñîâåðøèë ñòîëü ðåøèòåëüíûå ÿ, êîãäà òû ïîä ÿùèì îêîì Äàìáëäîðà? — Ãåðìèîíà îñìîòðåëàñü âîêðóã, êàê áóäòî îíà èñêàëà «æó÷êè». Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà: — Îí ÿíåò ÿ. Ýòî åãî ñòèëü. Ïîìíèøü ñâîè ïåðâûå 4 êóðñà? Êðîìå òðåòüåãî. Íî ïî÷åìó îí òàê ðèñêíóë è íàïàë íà ÿ ñåé÷àñ? Î÷åâèäíî, ÿ ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå, è îí óáèðàåò âñå ïðåãðàäû ñ ïóòè. ÿ, Ãàððè. Âîëäåìîðò îïàñåí ÿ ÿ, íî, ÿ þ, òû ÿ íåãî çíà÷èòåëüíî îïàñíåå. "åïåðü òû äîëæåí áûòü åùå îñòîðîæíåå. ÿ æèçíü ñåé÷àñ â áîëüøåé îïàñíîñòè, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî ïðåæäå, — Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà. Â êîìíàòå ïîâèñëà ÿ òèøèíà. Äûõàíèå Ãàððè ñòàëî ðâàííûì è åãî ëèöî ïîáëåäíåëî. Íî íå ó íåãî îäíîãî. — Ãàððè, ÿ ÿ èìååò ñìûñë. Ïîìíèøü, ïåðâûé êóðñ è Ôèëîñîôñêèé Êàìåíü? Ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî Ñíåéï ðàáîòàåò íà Âîëäåìîðòà, à ýòî ÿ Êâèððåëë. Ìû ìîãëè óâèäåòü âñå â ïðàâèëüíîì ñâåòå, íî íå óâèäåëè. Ñåé÷àñ íàì òîæå ÿ ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà íèçêèì ãîëîñîì. Ýòî íå áûëè õîðîøèå íîâîñòè.

Ãàððè êèâíóë, à Ðîí çàãîâîðèë:

— ß þ Ãåðìèîíå. Íî ÿ þ, ÷òî ëó÷øå ÿ âñå ÿäåòü ïîñêîðåå, íåæåëè íåóâåðåííî áëóæäàòü â òåìíîòå.

— Áðàâî, Ðîí, — ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

Äâåðü âíåçàïíî îòêðûëàñü, è òðîèöà ìãíîâåííî ïîäñêî÷èëà îò èñïóãà. Îêàçûâàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ñíîâà áûëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàëà îíà ðàçäðàæåííûì ãîëîñîì. — Âû îïàçäûâàåòå íà íàêàçàíèå. Ïîçâîëüòå âàì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó âàñ 5 ìèíóò, — äâåðü çàêðûëàñü è Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà þ ñóìêó.

— Îíà ïðàâà, — Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåâ. — Åùå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, — ïðîñòîíàëà îíà ñ òîñêîé. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ðîíó, îíà ñêàçàëà: — "û ïîéäåøü â þ? — îí êèâíóë, è îíà îòâåòèëà: — Êîãäà óéäåøü, çàõâàòè þ ñóìêó è îñòàâü åå â ãîñòèíîé, ëàäíî? ß ïîòîì åå çàáåðó, — ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê äâåðè, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è, ñåêóíäó ïîäóìàâ, ñíîâà ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê ìîëîäûì þÿì. — È âû òàì íå íàéäåòå þþ ðàáîòó, íå èùèòå, — îíà óñëûøàëà âçäîõ Ãàððè è Ðîíà. — Êàê âñåãäà, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ.

— ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû èäòè __! Ïî÷åìó òû ñêàçàëà äà, Ãðåéíäæåð? — î÷åíü ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. Âçäîõíóâ, îíà îòâåòèëà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç:

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî, Ìàëôîé, îí äðóã, à ÿì íóæíî ïîìîãàòü.

Äðàêî ÿ.

— __ ÿ äîëæåí ïîìîãàòü? — îí íå ïîëó÷àë îòâåòà. — "àê ÷òî, ìû äîëæíû ÿ çäåñü íà þ íî÷ü, ÿÿ ýòèõ… ñíèò÷åðîâ îò õîëîäà?

— Ïðåêðàòè ñêóëèòü. Çäåñü íå õîëîäíî. Êðîìå òîãî… — ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáëèçíóâ ãóáû. — "û áû õîòåë äðàèòü ïîëû òåìíèö èëè äåëàòü ýòî?

Íàñòóïèâ íà óïàâøèé ñóõîé ëèñò, Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— ÿ ÿ íî÷ü, Ãðåéíäæåð. Äîæäü íå èäåò. Íî äåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿ ýòîãî 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî è ñóðîâî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

— ÿ òâîåãî ÿ, ÷óðáàí! Êîíå÷íî, îí íåìíîãî… ÿåò, ÿ îò âðåìåíè, íî îí íå ÷óðáàí.

— Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Êàê ÿ ïîñìåë îáîçâàòü åãî òàê, ïðîñòè, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ ëîæíûì ÿíèåì.

Îíè ïîäîøëè ê õèæèíå è, ÿ ÿì 'àãðèäà, ïåðåäàííûõ Ôèë÷åì, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà 6 áîëüøèõ êëåòîê, ïîëíûõ êðîøå÷íûìè ñíèò÷åðàìè.

Äðàêî ñìîðùèë íîñ.

— ß íèêîãäà íå þáèë ýòèõ çâåðåé. " íèõ îñòðûå çóáû.

— Ìû äîëæíû çàíåñòè ñíèò÷åðîâ, à òî îíè çàìåðçíóò, — ïðîñòî îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, Äðàêî ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó.

— Èçâèíè ÿ? Çàíåñòè? Êóäà?

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûì èçóìëåíèåì.

— Íå áóäü èäèîòîì. Â õèæèíó, êîíå÷íî, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÿ íà äîìèê. Îíà äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà þ÷ è îòïåðëà äâåðü.

— ×òî æ, íåïëîõî, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî óäîâëåòâîðåííî. — Ýòî íàêàçàíèå ÿ òåðïèìûì. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ìû áóäåì âíóòðè, ÿ íå ÿ áû òàê ìíîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ÿëè êëåòêó è âíåñëè â õèæèíó.

— Èíîãäà ÿ þñü òâîåìó òóïèçìó. Íåóæåëè òû íå ñëûøàë, ÷òî Ôèë÷ íàì ýòî ñêàçàë? È åùå ÿ êðóòî þñü, ÷òî 'àãðèä çàñòàâèë áû ÿ ÿòü íà óëèöå.

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ÿÿ ê äðóãîé êëåòêå.

— ß íå ñëóøàë. ß ÿ þ – òû ñëóøàëà çà íàñ îáîèõ, — îí õèòðî åé ïîäìèãíóë.

Êîãäà ñíèò÷åðû áûëè â òåïëå, Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî òîæå âîøëè â õèæèíó. Â äîìå áûëî ñòðàííî òèõî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îáû÷íî çäåñü ÿâêàë Êëûê èëè âèçæàëî êàêîå-íèáóäü äðóãîå ñóùåñòâî. Èç-çà ÿ â êàìèíå áûëî òåïëî, à íà ñòîëå ÿë ÿ÷èé ÷àéíèê, ïîëíûé ÿ÷åíîé âîäû, è äâå ÷àéíûå ÷àøêè ñ ïàêåòèêàìè ÿ â íèõ.

— Çäîðîâî! 'àãðèä ïðèãîòîâèë íàì ÷àé, — âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà äîáðîäóøíî.

ÿ ðàñêàò ãðîìà, è ìîëíèè îñâåòèëà íåáî. ÿ ñèëüíûé äîæäü.

Ãåðìèîíà íàëèëà âîäó â îáå ÷àøêè è ñëàäêèé àðîìàò íåìåäëåííî çàïîëíèë êîìíàòó.

— ×àé? — ñïðîñèëà îíà Äðàêî. Êîãäà îí êèâíóë, îíà ÿíóëà åìó ÷àøêó.

— Íåïëîõîå íàêàçàíèå, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿ íà ìàëåíüêîé êóøåòêå. — "îëüêî åñòü îäíà ïðîáëåìà, — ïðîäîëæàë îí, ÿÿ ÷àé. — Íå÷åì ÿ. Äîâîëüíî ñêó÷íî ïðîñòî ñèäåòü è ïèòü ÷àé.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê þáèìîìó êðåñëó 'àãðèäà è ñåëà íà ïîë ïåðåä êàìèíîì.

— "û âèäåë Áëàèñà? — ñïðîñèëà îíà âíåçàïíî. Äðàêî ÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — Âèäåë?

— Áëàèñà? Çàáèíè? Áëàèñà Çàáèíè?

— Äà, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäðàæåííî. — Åñòü äðóãîé Áëàèñ â ýòîé øêîëå?

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü.

— Íó… ÿ þ ÷òî íåò. Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü î íåì?

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà êîëåíè ê ãðóäè è ïîñìîòðåëà â îãîíü.

— ß ïðîñòî íåìíîãî ÿ î íåì.

Äðàêî ÿ.

— "û? ÿ î Ñëèçåðèíöå? Ýòî íîíñåíñ. Ïî÷åìó òû ÿ î íåì? — Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà æèäêîñòü â ñâîåé ÷àøêå. — Îí íå ëó÷øèé èç þäåé, îñîáåííî ïî þ ê òàêèì, êàê òû, — äîáàâèë Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. Îí èìåë â âèäó ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûõ.

— "û òîæå íå ëó÷øèé ÷åëîâåê, îñîáåííî ïî þ ê òàêèì, êàê ÿ, — áðîñèëà îíà â îòâåò.

Ýòî ïðè÷èíèëî áîëü. Äðàêî ÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû. Ðàçâå îí íå áûë ó÷òèâ ê íåé, òàê î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèò? Îí ñ þ âñïîìíèë, êàê ÿ ñ ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûìè. Äðàêî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà ïðàâäà, è îò ýòîãî, ÿòíî ïî÷åìó, ñòàëî áîëüíî.

— Ïðîñòè, Ìàëôîé, — îí óñëûøàë, ÷òî îíà ÿãêî çàãîâîðèëà. — Íî ÿ, ïðàâäà, þñü î íåì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ íå þ, ÷òî Áëàèñ Çàáèíè áûë þ ÿ.

Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÷òî-íèáóäü îòâåòèòü. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî è äóìàòü î ïîêóøåíèè íà æèçíü Ïîòòåðà. Íè Âîëäåìîðò, íè åãî îòåö, íè÷åãî åìó îá ýòîì íå ñîîáùàëè. Ñíà÷àëà îí äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî îäèí èç äóðàöêèõ «ïîäâèãîâ» Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Íî òåïåðü, óñëûøàâ åå ãîëîñ, Äðàêî íå áûë â ýòîì óâåðåí.

— "û ÷òî-íèáóäü îá ýòîì çíàåøü?

— Íåò, — îòâåò áûë óâåðåí è ÷åòîê. Êàçàëîñü, êàê áóäòî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷åãî íå çíàëà î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî Äðàêî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà. Íî îí ðåøèë íå ðàññïðàøèâàòü. Îí è ñàì ñêîðî âñå ÿñíèò. Ñâîèìè ñïîñîáàìè.

— Íà ñ÷åò Áëàèñà - ÿ íå âèäåë åãî ÿ. Íàâåðíîå, îí áûë â ñïàëüíå; ïî÷òè ÿêà åìó òàê ñêàçàëà ìåäñåñòðà, — Ãåðìèîíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü Äðàêî. — Êðîìå òîãî, Áëàèñà è ÿÿ òðóäíî íàçâàòü ÿìè, — ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî. — Ïðîñòî çíàêîìûå. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü îáùåãî – ýòî òî, ÷òî îáà ÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå. È îáà ïðåäàíû Âîëäåìîðòó. Ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ìðà÷íî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ÿ.

— ßñíî, — îíà âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê êóøåòêå, íà êîòîðîé ñèäåë Äðàêî. Îíà ñåëà íà äðóãîì åå êîíöå. — Çäåñü òåïëåå, — ÿñíèëà îíà, íåìíîãî ÿñü.

ÿ Äðàêî ñèäåë ãäå-òî â ôóòå îò Ãåðìèîíû, åìó áûëî íåóäîáíî.

— " ÿ åñòü ÿ? ß þ â âèäó - ÿùèå, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî ñäåëàë ïàóçó, òùàòåëüíî ÿ ñëîâà.

— ß íå þ, ÷òî â òâîåì ïîíèìàíèè «ÿùèå ÿ», íî ó ÿ åñòü ïðåäàííûå ìíå þäè.

— Íå ïðîñòî ïðåäàííûå, Ìàëôîé, ÿ þ â âèäó òåõ, êòî çàùèùàåò è óâàæàò ÿ, — ÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äðàêî ôûðêíóë.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? Åñëè ýòî ïîïûòêà âåñòè áåñåäó, òî ëó÷øå ñìåíè òåìó.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî.

— Ïî÷åìó òû òàêîé õîëîäíûé è ñêðûòíûé? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òàêîé, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿ óäèâëåíèå, âûçâàííîå åå âîïðîñîì. — ß þ ïðàâî áûòü òàêèì, êàêèì õî÷ó, — îí áûë õîëîäåí, îí çíàë ýòî, íî íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàâàë ýòîãî. Äàæå ñåáå. Äðàêî ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîðàæåííî âçäîõíóëà. Îíà âñòàëà ñ êóøåòêè è ïîøëà ê ðàêîâèíå, ÷òîáû âûìûòü þ ÷àøêó.

— Åñëè òû âûïèë ÷àé, ïðèíåñè ÷àøêó. ß þ.

Äðàêî äàë åé ÷àøêó è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà ìîåò èõ. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàêîí÷èëà, îíà âûòåðëà ðóêè îá þ îäåæäó è ñåëà íà êðåñëî, ÿùåå â ñòîðîíå îò êóøåòêè.

ß îòòîëêíóë åå. Ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ãîðüêî. Êàê ÿ âñåãäà þ…

Îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë â îêíî. Îãîíü ÿãêî ïîòðåñêèâàë, è Ãåðìèîíà óêðûëàñü ñòàðû ïëåäîì. Îíà óæàñíî õîòåëà ñïàòü, íî çíàëà, ÷òî åñëè çàñíåò, òî íå ÿ äî óòðà. À ýòî áûëî áû íåðàçóìíî, ÿ, ÷òî çäåñü Äðàêî. Íà óëèöå âûë âåòåð è äèêî ëèë äîæäü. Îíà ìûñëåííî ïîáëàãîäàðèëà 'àãðèäà, ÷òî îí äîâåðèë åå õèæèíó áåç íåãî.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ðåçêî âñòàâ. — ß ÷òî-òî âèäåë íà óëèöå. ×òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà ñíèò÷åðà.

Ãåðìèîíà òîæå âñòàëà.

— "û óâåðåí? — îíà ÿíóëà â îêíî. — Âîçìîæíî ýòî áûëà ÿ.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî ó íåå áûëî äâå ãîëîâû.

— Ãåíèàëüíî, Ãðåéíäæåð. ÿ, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü â íåáå, ñâåðêàåò çäåñü, — îí ôûðêíóë. — Êîíå÷íî ÿ.

— Íó è ÷òî òû ÿ äåëàòü? Âûéòè ïîä äîæäü è ïîéìàòü åãî? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Äà. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü îòâåòñòâåííûì çà ïðîâàë ýòîãî ÿ, — íî îí îòîøåë è ñåë íà êóøåòêó. — Íî åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïðèáàâèòü äåíåê ê íàøåìó þ…

Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó è ñõâàòèëà ðóêó Äðàêî.

— Âñòàâàé è ïîøëè, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, — Íàâåðíîå, îí ñèäèò íà êàêîì-íèáóäü äåðåâå, — îíà ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè è îòêðûëà åå. Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå âûøëà, à ëèøü ñêðèâèëà íîñ.

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ñçàäè.

— Íó? Ðàçâå òû íå ÿ âûéòè?

— Äîæäü åùå èäåò! — âîçðàçèëà îíà.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà, ÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì òîëêíóòü åå íà óëèöó.

— Êîíå÷íî äîæäü åùå èäåò. ÿ ðàçíèöà. Ñêàæè çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ìû íà ÿõ ïðîõîäèëè íà ×àðàõ. "î, êîòîðîå ÿåò ÿ ñóõèìè. Â êëàññå ó ÿ õîðîøî ïîëó÷èëîñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîðùèëàñü.

— Ýòî íå òàê ïðîñòî. Íàïðàâèòü çàêëèíàíèå íà ÿ ñëîæíî, à åùå è íà ÿ – îñîáåííî. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ þ, ÷òî òåáå ïðîñòî îáèäíî, ÷òî íåò òàêîãî ÿ, êîòîðîå ó ÿ áû âûøëî, à ó ÿ íåò.

— Åðóíäà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. Îí ìûñëåííî ïðîáåæàë ïî âñåì òåìíûì ÿÿì, êîòîðûå óçíàë çà ýòè ãîäû. Áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîëó÷àëèñü ñàìûå ñëîæíûå òåìíûå ÿ, à ïðîñòûå – íåò. — Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷åñàòü ÿçûêîì, ëó÷øå ñêàæè çàêëèíàíèå.

Ãåðìèîíà ìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé, è âîêðóã íèõ ÿ íåâèäèìûé ùèò. Îíè âûøëè èç õèæèíû è íàïðàâèëèñü èñêàòü ñíèò÷åð.

— Íàâåðíîå, îí çàëåòåë â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ, — ÿâèë Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ.

— ß íå ïîéäó òóäà, Ìàëôîé, — æåñòêî ÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Íî åå àðãóìåíòû îêàçàëèñü áåñïîëåçíûìè, è ñòóäåíòû, ÿ ïî÷òè þ (ùèò íå ÿÿ), âîøëè â ëåñ. Îíè ñïîòûêàëèñü î êîðíè äåðåâüåâ, ñòðàííî þùèõ çìåé. Ìèíóòû øëè, è Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÿ.

— Ñíèò÷åð ìîã ÿ _êóäà _! "û óâåðåí, ÷òî âèäåë íå þ?

— "âåðåí, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî. — " ÿ ãëàç ëîâöà, òû ýòî çíàåøü, — îí ÿëî ÿ.

Íà óëèöå áûëî ÿçíî è õîëîäíî. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî äðîæèò, è ÷èõíóëà. Îíà íå ïðîìîêëà, ñïàñèáî, Ãîñïîäè, íî åé â ñïèíó äóë ÿíîé âåòåð, îò ÷åãî îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç åäâà íå óïàëà. Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà âîé ÿ è ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî ïðèäâèíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, ïðèæàâ ñâîå òåëî ê íåìó, ÷åì ïî÷òè ñâàëèëà ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

— Ìàëôîé, ìíå çäåñü íå ÿ. Íàâåðíîå, òû ÿ, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, — Çäåñü î÷åíü æóòêî – äàâàé ÿ.

Îíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî áóäåò åå äðàçíèòü èëè ñäåëàåò êàêîé-íèáóäü ãëóïûé êîììåíòàðèé. Íî îí ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåë íà òåìíîå íåáî. Âîêðóã áûëè âèäíû òîëüêî òüìà, ñèëüíî èäóùèé äîæäü è ìîëíèè, îò÷åãî äóøà Ãåðìèîíû óøëà â ÿòêè, íî âàðèàíò, ÷òî çäåñü ìîãëè áûòü åùå è âàìïèðû è îáîðîòíè, ñäåëàëè ÿ íå ïðîñòî «æóòêîé». Äðîæà, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîïðîñèëà Äðàêî.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàé óéäåì þäà. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñíèò÷åð ñàì ñêîðî âûëåòèò èç ëåñà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàé ÿ.

Äðàêî ÿ ê íåé ëèöîì.

— "û ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëûøàëà? — ñïðîñèë îí øåïîòîì.

Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëàñü.

— ×òî-òî, êðîìå ÿ, âåòðà, ÿ è ñêðèïà? — ñïðîñèëà îíà åäêî.

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë Ãåðìèîíó è, êàê êðîò, þÿ ÿäåòü ÷òî-òî â òåìíîòå, ñóçèë ãëàçà. Íè÷åãî íå óâèäåâ, îí ïîáåæä¸íî âçäîõíóë.

— Ëàäíî. Äàâàé ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà òàê áûëà ðàäà ýòîìó, ÷òî áûëà ãîòîâà ÿòü þíîøó. Íî îíà, êîíå÷íî, îñòàíîâèëà ÿ.

Îíè ïîâåðíóëè. Ëåñ ñòàë ÿ äàæå åùå ñòðàøíåå. Âîêðóã ÿë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé òðåñê. Ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèëîñü, è Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà Äðàêî çà ðóêàâ.

— ÿ, — äðîæà ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, êîãäà îí ÿ. — ÿ…

"èõèé ëåñ ïåðåñåê êðèê. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ÷òî-íèáóäü ñîîáðàçèòü, åå îáâèë «æèâîé» êîðåíü äåðåâà è ÿë ôóòîâ íà 10 íàä çåìëåé!

— Ãðåéíäæåð! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî.

— Ïîìîãè ìíå! ÿ ïàëî÷êà! ÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå! — êîðåíü çàêðûë åé ðîò è ÿ âîêðóã ãîðëà.

Äðàêî ïîëåç çà ïàëî÷êîé, íî êîðíè âíåçàïíî îáâèëè åãî íîãè, è îí óïàë. Îí ÿ ñïèíîé íà ÿþ þ. Ïàëî÷êà, óæå ÿ ó íåãî â ðóêàõ, îòëåòåëà íà ôóòà 3.

— ×åðò! Âîò äåðüìî! — ÿ Äðàêî, ÿÿñü çà ïàëî÷êîé. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íà ëèöî çàêàïàëà âîäà. Äîæäü. Ïîáëåäíåâ, Äðàêî ÿë, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåñòàëî äåéñòâîâàòü. Ðàç çàêëèíàíèå ïðåêðàòèëî ñâîå äåéñòâèå, çíà÷èò, îíà ëèáî ÿëà ñîçíàíèå, ëèáî óìå… Íå äóìàé òàê! Ïðîðåâåë îí ìûñëåííî, ñíîâà ÿíóâ ðóêó, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó. ÿ ÿøêà áûëà âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ ÿòûõ ñàíòèìåòðîâ îò íåãî!

Äðàêî çàïàíèêîâàë åùå ñèëüíåå, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âåòâè, ñæàâøèå åãî ãðóäü êàê àíàêîíäà, òàê ÷òî îí íå ìîã äûøàòü. Êîãäà äåðåâî êîñíóëîñü ñ ãîëîé êîæåé, Äðàêî ÿë, íà ÿõ áûëè ìàëåíüêèå øèïû, è îíè âîíçèëèñü â åãî êîæó. Îí âñêðèêíóë îò áîëè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ êîðåíü, ÿ â ïëå÷î åãî ÿíóòîé ðóêè. Íî îí íå îòäåðíóë ðóêó, ÿ èç ïëå÷à ùåäðî çàõëåñòàëà êðîâü.

Ïðîãðåìåë ãðîì, è ñâåðêíóëà ÿ. ÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûé è æåñòîêèé ñìåõ.

Èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë, Äðàêî ÿíóë þ þ ðóêó. Âåòâè ñæàëè åãî þ è ïåðåêðûëè êèñëîðîä.

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãëàäêîå äåðåâî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè ïîä ïàëüöàìè è ñõâàòèë åå. Ê þ, êîðíè ðóêó íå äåðæàëè. Âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, Äðàêî, ÿñü, ïðîêðè÷àë ïåðâîå çàêëèíàíèå, ïðèøåäøåå åìó â ãîëîâó. ×åðòîâî ÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå çäåñü íå ïîìîæåò: ýòè ñóùåñòâà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíû!

— _Toquere__ be Pyretion_!

ÿ ïðåêðàòèëè ÿ è óïàëè íà þ. Äðàêî áûñòðî ÿÿ è ïîáåæàë îáðàòíî. Îí áûë óäèâëåí, ÷òî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, íî ðåçóëüòàò ïðåâçîøåë âñå åãî ÿ.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âåòâè, êîòîðûå äåðæàëè åãî, çàäðîæàëè è âçîðâàëèñü êðàñíûì è ôèîëåòîâûì îãíåì, ÿííî ÿñü, ÿâíî ÿ þ áîëü.

Ñíîâà ïðîçâó÷àë íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèé êðèê, è íåòðîíóòûå êîðíè äâèíóëèñü â îáðàòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Äðàêî ÿ çà áîëüíîå ïëå÷î, ÿ, êàê ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè òå÷åò êðîâü. Îí ñòàë íà øàòêèå íîãè, ÷òîáû â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî ïðîäîëæèòü áîðüáó.

È çàòåì íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. Äàæå ãðîì ÿ. Íî âñêîðå ÿ òèõèé ãîëîñ. Äàæå ñêîðåå ÿ, íî Äðàêî íå ìîã ÿòü ñëîâ. ÿ áûëà ÿÿ è ÿ. Èç ÷àùè ÿâèëàñü æåíùèíà ñ êðàñíûìè òóìàííûìè ãëàçàìè.

Äðàêî ïîðàæåííî ÿíóë íà íåå. Íà íåé íå áûëî îäåæäû, íî îíà åé áûëà íå íóæíà. Ñóùåñòâî, êàçàëîñü, áûëî ñäåëàíî èç ìåòàëëà, è âñïûõèâàëî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ñâåðêàëà ÿ. " íåå (èëè íåãî?) áûëî òåëî æåíùèíû: þÿ ãðóäü, ïëîñêèé æèâîò, ÿ ÿ è êðóãëûå áåäðà. " íåå áûëè òîíêèå íîãè è ðóêè, è åå ÿíûå âîëîñû ìåðöàëè êàê øåðñòü åäèíîðîãà. Äëèíîé îíè áûëè äî òàëèè è íåìíîãî âèëèñü. Íî, âñå æå, â íåé íå áûëî íè÷åãî îò æèâîé æåíùèíû. Îíà çëî óëûáíóëàñü Äðàêî.

Äðàêî íåïîäâèæíî ÿë, âñå åùå ÿ ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î, ñ óæàñîì îòìåòèâ, ÷òî æåíùèíà ñ þ îáëèçàëà ñâîè ðóáèíîâûå ãóáû, ÿíóâ íà þþ êðîâü.

— þ ÿ… — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿãêèì è øåëêîâèñòûì, íî õîëîäíûì, êàê ìåòàëë, ãîëîñîì, — …â ìîåé ÷àñòè ëåñà.

Äðàêî çàäðîæàë. Îí íå çíàë èç-çà ÷åãî: ÿ, íåóâåðåííîñòè è ÿ.

Ñóùåñòâî ñíîâà óëûáíóëîñü. Åå êðàñèâîå, íî ñòðàííîå ëèöî, ðàçâåðíóëîñü ê íåìó, ÿ ïîëíûå ãóáû, âûñîêèå ñêóëû è êðàñèâûé íîñ. Íî åå ãëàçà ïóãàëè. Îíè, êàçàëîñü, âïèëèñü â ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

— Êòî… — íà÷àë Äðàêî. — Êòî òû? — âíåçàïíî åãî çàâàëèëè âîïðîñû. — Ýòî òû âåëåëà ÿì îòñòóïèòü? Ãäå Ãðåé… Ãåðìèîíà? — åãî ãîëîñ ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì ÿ âñå ñèëüíåå è óâåðåííåå.

Îíà ÿëàñü, ÿ Äðàêî 2 îñòðûõ êëûêà.

— ß äîëæíà ñïðîñèòü ó ÿ òî æå ñàìîå, íåçíàêîìåö. Ðàçâå ýòî íå òû èç æàäíîñòè íàòâîðèë äåëîâ? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîêàçàâ íà óíè÷òîæåííûå êîðíè. — ÿ, ÷òî òû æèâ - ÿ ðåäêî ùàæó òàêèõ, êàê òû, òàê ÷òî íå èñïûòûâàé ìîé õàðàêòåð, þíåö.

— Î êàêîé æàäíîñòè òû ãîâîðèøü, äåìîí? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî òàê çëîáíî, êàê ìîã, ÿñü íå äðîæàòü îò áîëè. Ñóùåñòâî ñóçèëî ãëàçà.

— "û ïîøåë çà çîëîòîì. "û çàìåòèë åãî ÿíèå è èç æàäíîñòè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì.

Äðàêî ïî÷òè ÿÿ. Ïî äâóì ïðè÷èíàì. ÿ: åãî ñëîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü æàäíûì, ÿ, ÷òî îí áûë ñàìûì áîãàòûì ñòóäåíòîì â øêîëå. ÿ: ñíèò÷åð áûë äàæå íå èç çîëîòà! Åìó ñòðàøíî çàõîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü â àäðåñ ñóùåñòâà íåïðîñòèòåëüíîåçàêëèíàíèå.

Æåíùèíà þáîïûòíî ñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, ÿñü ÿòü, êòî îí. Êîíå÷íî îí íå ñòóäåíò 'îãâàðòñà. Íåò, ìàëü÷èê áûë ñëèøêîì óìåí ÿ ýòîé åðóíäû. Íó ëàäíî… Ïîäóìàëî ñóùåñòâî. Îí ÿ îò òåëåïàòèè. "îãäà þñü ñ íèì óñòíî.

Ñóùåñòâî çàìåòèëî áëåäíîñòü íà ëèöå ìàëü÷èêà, íî åãî êðàñîòà î÷àðîâàëà æåíùèíó. Åãî ìèíäàëåâèäíûå ãëàçà áûëè çàòóìàíåíû, íî îñîáåííîñòè åãî ñèìïàòè÷íîãî ëèöà íàïîìíèëè åé ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îíà êîãäà-òî çíàëà è þáèëà. Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ìàëü÷èêà áûëè ÿçíûìè è ðàñòðåïàííûìè, ÿ åãî åùå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíåå Îí áûë è ñëîæåí: âûñîêèé, ñòðîéíûé, ñ ÿìûìè ãîðäûìè ïëå÷àìè è, ÷òî åé áîëüøå âñåãî íðàâèëîñü â ìóæ÷èíàõ, ñ äëèííûìè íîãàìè.

— "û î÷åíü êðàñèâ, ìîé ïðèíö. È ñèëåí, — îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê Äðàêî ñ ÿùåñòâîì áàëåðèíû. Èíñòèíêòèâíî, þíîøà íàïðàâèë íà íåå çäîðîâîé ðóêîé ïàëî÷êó. — Îïóñòè ýòó þ ÿøêó, — ïðèêàçàëà îíà íåòåðïåëèâî. — Åñëè áû ÿ õîòåëà ñäåëàòü òåáå áîëüíî, ìîé ïðèíö, ÿ áû óæå ñäåëàëà ýòî, — îíà ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà åå ÿä óïàë íà åãî ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î. — ÿ, ÿ, ÿ òåáå óæå ïðè÷èíèëà áîëü. ÿ ðóêà ñèíåå; þ, òåáå ñëåäóåò çàæàòü ðàíó.

ÿíóâ íà þ æåíùèíó, îí ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë ïàëî÷êó è çàêðûë ïëå÷î ðóêîé.

Ëèöî ñóùåñòâà íåìíîãî ÿã÷èëîñü.

— "û óñòàë è òåáå áîëüíî. ÿã è îòäîõíè, — ñêàçàëà îíà þùèì ãîëîñîì. Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë ìîë÷à ÿòü. Îí áûë íàñòðîåí ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå ñëàáàê. — Ãîðäîñòü… — âçäîõíóëà îíà ñåðäèòî, êàê áóäòî óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ ñ ïîäîáíûì. — ß íè÷åãî òåáå íå þ – ïðîñòî õî÷ó òåáå ïîìî÷ü. Ñêàæè, äîðîãîé, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ÿ? ÿ, ÷òî-òî ÿ òðåâîæèò.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå Äðàêî ÿ. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè çàòóìàíåíû, íî êîãäà ïðîõëàäíûå äîæäåâûå êàïåëüêè óïàëè åìó íà ëèöî, Äðàêî êàê áóäòî óäàðèëî.

— Äåâî÷êà, — ñêàçàë îí õðèïëî. — Ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè. Ãäå îíà? Îíà óìåðëà? "û óáèëà åå?

— Îíà? — ïðîèçíåñëî ñóùåñòâî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, îò ÷åãî êðîâü Äðàêî íà÷àëà çàêèïàòü. — Çà÷åì îíà òåáå? ß ìîãó èçáàâèòü ÿ îò íåå. Îíà ìàããëî-ÿ. ß ïîïðîáîâàëà åå êðîâü, — ëèöî Äðàêî ñòàëî æåñò÷å.

— "û… ïèëà åå êðîâü? — ñïðîñèë îí ñåðäèòî. — Êòî òû, ÷åðò âîçüìè!? Âàìïèð!? Åñëè òû óáèëà åå, ÿ …

—_ ×òî òû _? — ñïðîñèëà æåíùèíà. — Ðàíèøü ÿ. ß íå óáèëà þ þþ. Îíà æèâà, ïîêà, — äîáàâèëà îíà. — È êàê òû ñìååøü íàçûâàòü ÿ âàìïèðîì?

— Íó à êàê òîãäà? — ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî. — Ïîêàæè ìíå åå! Ïîêàæè ìíå äåâî÷êó! Îòïóñòè åå!

Æåíùèíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî ÿ åãî þ è þ ê ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé. Åå êðàñíûå ãëàçà çàìåðöàëè.

— Ëàäíî, ìîé ìèëûé, íî íåòåðïåëèâûé ìàëü÷èê. ß âåðíó òåáå þ ëåäè. Íî ñíà÷àëà ñêàæè ìíå, ãäå òû óçíàë òî çàêëèíàíèå?

Äðàêî ñæàë çóáû. Îíà ÿíåò ÿ: Ãåðìèîíà, íàâåðíîå, óæå ìåðòâà. Åäèíñòâåííûé øàíñ ñïàñòè íåå – ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü ýòîé ãàäèíîé.

— Êàêîå çàêëèíàíèå? — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî.

— "î, — îòâåòèëà îíà íåòåðïåëèâî. — "î, ÷òî ïîãóáèëî ìîè ìèëûå ÿ.

ÿâ, î ÷åì îíà, Äðàêî áûñòðî îòâåòèë.

— ß âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è ñêàçàë ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî.

Åå ãëàçà îñâåòèëèñü ÿùåé þ.

— Ìîé ìàëü÷èê! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà â òàêò î÷åðåäíîìó óäàðó ãðîìà. — Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî?! Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå – î÷åíü ñòàðîå è òåìíîå! Åãî èçîáðåë ìîé ïðåêðàñíûé ãåíèé Ñàëàçàð! Îíî íå ñàìîå ïðîñòîå. Åãî ìîãóò ãîâîðèòü òîëüêî î÷åíü ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè! Ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò? Ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü – òû åùå ðåáåíîê! — îíà íåæíî ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî.

Îí óäèâëåííî ÿ íà íåå.

— Ñàëàçàð? "âîé Ñàëàçàð? — åãî ãîëîâà çàïîëíèëàñü âîïðîñàìè. Ñàëàçàð? Îíà èìååò  â âèäó Ñëèçåðèíà? Îíà áûëà åãî þáèìîé? Äðàêî ÿñ ãîëîâîé. ÿ ê äåëó. — Ãäå äåâî÷êà? — ñïðîñèë îí. ÿñü, îíà íåæíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

— "û òàê þáëåí â ýòó âåäüìó? "àêîé ìîëîäîé è íàèâíûé. Ïîäîæäè, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. "û ñèëåí, íî áóäåøü åùå ñèëüíåå.

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ñóùåñòâî: îí ñìîòðåë íà äåðåâî, êîòîðîå íåñëî Ãåðìèîíó. Åå ÿ ôîðìà ïîðâàëàñü, ÿÿÿ ÷åðåç ÷óð ìíîãî åå òåëà, à êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû çàïóòàëèñü. Åå ïëàùà íà íåé íå áûëî. Ñóùåñòâî ñìîòðåëî íà ýòî ñ íåïðèêðûòûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì.

Äåðåâî áóêâàëüíî áðîñèëî Ãåðìèîíó Äðàêî, è îí ïîéìàë åå, íî óïàë íà þ. Äåðåâî ìåäëåííî âåðíóëîñü â òåìíûé ëåñ.

Äðàêî çàùèòíî îáåðíóë ðóêó âîêðóã Ãåðìèîíó, ÿíóâ íà ñóùåñòâî, þþùåå çà ýòîé ñöåíîé.

— ß íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê, êàê òû, ÿÿë þ íåæíîñòü ê ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé ñî âðåìåí Ðîâåíû è Ñàëàçàðà.

Äðàêî ÿíóë íà þÿ ñóùåñòâî.

— ß íå þáëåí â íåå. ß ïðîñòî þñü î íåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè îíà óìðåò, âñå ÿ ïàäóò íà ÿ.

— Îíà äîâîëüíî ÿ, — ïðîäîëæèëà æåíùèíà, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ Äðàêî.

— ß íå çàìåòèë, — ÿ Äðàêî.

Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü åùå øèðå. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò íåïðàâäó. Ñòðîéíîå òåëî Ãåðìèîíû ãîâîðèëî áîëüøå, ÷åì íóæíî: åå ÿ áëóçêà ïðîìîêëà îò ÿ è äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà åå þ áåëüåì ãðóäü; þáêà ïîðâàëàñü, ÿ åå äëèííûå íîãè è ñòðîéíûå áåäðà; è åå ëèöî áûëî ñèìïàòè÷íûì, íî ñòðàííî áëåäíûì, èç-çà ÷åãî ÿëèñü åå äëèííûå ðåñíèöû è ïóõëûå ãóáû. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà þ þ êóêëó.

Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî êîå-÷òî çàìåòèë. Íà åå øåå ñáîêó áûëî 2 ñëåäà îò ïðîêîëîâ. Îí ñíîâà ÿíóë íà åå ëèöî è ÿë, ÷òî åå êîæà áûëà ïî÷òè þòíà áåëîé, è îáû÷íî ÿíûå ùåêè óòðàòèëè öâåò. Îíà êàçàëàñü ìåðòâîé, è Äðàêî áû òàê è äóìàë, åñëè áû íå ñëàáûé ïóëüñ íà åå ÿñòüå.

— Áîæå, òû âàìïèð! Îíà ïî÷òè ìåðòâà! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî. Ñóùåñòâî ïîìîðùèëîñü.

— Ìàëü÷èê, òî, ÷òî òû íàçûâàåøü ÿ âàìïèðîì – ïîëíûé àáñóðä. ß þñü þ è þ ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, íî, ÿ þñü òåáå, ÿ çíà÷èòåëüíî ñèëüíåå è ìóäðåå äàæå ñàìîãî ñòàðîãî èç «æèâûõ» âàìïèðîâ. ß, íàâåðíîå, êîðîëåâà ñóùåñòâ, êîòîðûõ òû òàê íàçûâàåøü, — îíà óëûáíóëàñü, êàê áóäòî ñêàçàëà ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ïûòàëàñü ðàññêàçàòü î÷åíü äàâíî. Æåíùèíà ïîêëîíèëàñü. — Ðàíüøå ÿ çâàëè Íèêîëà äå Ëîíêëè, íî íàçûâàé ÿ ìîèì íûíåøíåì èìåíåì: ÿ Âäîâà.

Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî ñäåëàòü èëè ñêàçàòü. È îí ñäåëàë ñàìîå ðàçóìíîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó: ÿë ñâîé ïëàù è îáåðíóë åãî âîêðóã äðîæàùåé Ãåðìèîíû. Åé îí áûë íóæíåå.

— "û îñòàâèøü ÿ â æèâûõ? — íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí.

ÿ Âäîâà êèâíóëà.

— Ýòî áûëî áû óæàñíî íåêðàñèâî – óáèòü òàêîãî ñèëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Íî ïîòåøü ìîå þáîïûòñòâî è ñêàæè ìíå: òû â "àéíîé Ëèãå?

— Èçâèíè ÿ? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ÿñåííî.

— ÿ "îì Ìàðâàëî Ðåääë òåáå î ÷åì-íèáóäü ãîâîðèò? — Äðàêî ïðîìîë÷àë. ÿ Âäîâà ïå÷àëüíî êèâíóëà. — Äà, òû ñëûøàë î ìîíñòðå, òàê îïîçîðèâøåì ÿ Ñàëàçàðà.

Äðàêî ïðåêðàòèë ÿ ñ þáîïûòñòâîì è ñïðîñèë:

— Îòêóäà òû òàê õîðîøî çíàåøü Ñàëàçàðà? È åñëè òû íå âàìïèð, ÿ ÿ þ, òî êòî òû?

Êàêîå-òî ÿ îíà ìîë÷àëà.

— ÿòèåì ÿ îáðå÷åíà íà áåññìåðòèå, ïîêà íå çàõî÷ó âåðíóòü þ æèçíü, — îòâåòèëà îíà ïå÷àëüíî. — Äàâàé íà ýòîì ÿ, — íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà î Ñàëàçàðå, ÿ Âäîâà ïîêàçàëà íà âîñòîê. — "åïåðü óõîäè è îñòàâü ÿ îäíó. " ÿ ÿ ÿ òîëüêî îäèí ñîâåò: åñëè ìîæåøü, íå ÿ ñ "îìîì Ðåääëîì. Íî ÿ þñü, ÷òî îí óæå ÿ ê òåáå – ÿ þ, êàê åãî òüìà óíè÷òîæàåò þ äóøó.

Äðàêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî äîæäü ÿ. Íà þ ìåäëåííî ÿ ñòðàííûé ãóñòîé òóìàí, è ó Êðàñíîé Âäîâû ñòàëè âèäíû òîëüêî ãëàçà.

— È åùå îäíî, — ÿ åå ãîëîñ. — Íå õîäè â ýòó ÷àñòü ëåñà, äàæå íà áëåñê çîëîòà. Ñìåðòíûå òàê áåñïîìîùíû è æàäíû, è î÷åíü ÷àñòî îíè þäà íå þÿ.

Äðàêî ÿ êðèêíóòü, ÷òî çîëîòî çäåñü íè ïðè÷åì, íî ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ãëóïî.

Îí âñå òàê æå èçóìëåííî ëåæàë íà çåìëå. Äðàêî ïî÷òè ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó âñå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü. Íî íà çåìëå ÿäîì ñ íèì ëåæàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åå áëåäíîå ëèöî áûëî ÿòåæíûì, êàê áóäòî îíà ñïàëà. Äðàêî ÿííî ïîäóìàë, êàê îí âìåñòå ñ íåé ÿ â 'îãâàðòñ. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû íàêàçàíèå ïðîäëèëè, äà è âîïðîñû, íà êîòîðûå ó íåãî íå áûëî îòâåòîâ, åìó áûëè íè ê ÷åìó.

Ñåêóíäó Äðàêî äóìàë, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò íåñòè Ãåðìèîíó íà ñïèíå, íî îòâåðã ýòó þ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî çàáîëåëà ìåòêà. Îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè, Äðàêî ÿ çà þ ëîïàòêó è çàêðûë ãëàçà.

Êîãäà áîëü íåìíîãî îòïóñòèëà, Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ÿ ÿ. Îí ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó. "áåäèâøèñü, ÷òî åå ñåðäöå åùå ÿ, îí ÿñ åå çà ïëå÷è. Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû íåìíîãî ïîðîçîâåëà.

— Ãðåéíäæåð! Ãðåéíäæåð! ×åðò âîçüìè, ïðîñíèñü! Äåðüìî! — ãíåâíî ÿ îí. — ×åðòîâà ÿ Âäîâà! Áóäü îíà ÿòà! — êîíå÷íî, îí íå ÿ íà íåå "ÀÊ, íî ÷òî îí åùå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî óñïîêîèë ÿ?

Ðàññòðîåííûé, ÷òî íå ñìîã ðàçáóäèòü åå, Äðàêî ïîëîæèë îäíó ðóêó Ãåðìèîíå ïîä þ, à þ ïîä êîëåíè è ÿ ÿòü åå. Íåìíîãî ÿâ åå, Äðàêî, êàê â æåíñêîì ðîìàíå, ÿ è óïàë, ïðè÷åì ÿìî íà Ãåðìèîíó.

Ïðîñòîíàâ îò áîëè â ïëå÷å (îí íå ìîã íåñòè åå èìåííî èç-çà ýòîé ÿòîé ðàíû) è, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì åé â áëóçêó, Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü çàêðè÷àòü – òàê âñå ýòî áûëî ñìåøíî: îí ïî÷òè þ áûë íà Ãåðìèîíå, çëîé è óñòàâøèé, òàê ÷òî èìåë ïîëíîå ïðàâî ñêàçàòü âñå ðóãàòåëüíûå ñëîâà, êàêèå çíàë, ïðè÷åì íà òðåõ ÿçûêàõ.

Íåñêîëüêèìè ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå, êîãäà ê Äðàêî âåðíóëèñü ñèëû, îí ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ÿ ñ ÿãêîãî ìàòðàñà, êîòîðûì áûëî òåëî Ãåðìèîíû.

Íî êàê òîëüêî îí ÿ, ðåñíèöû Ãåðìèîíû çàòðåïåòàëè. "äèâëåííûé, îí ÿ. Åå âåêè ìåäëåííî ÿëèñü, à ðîçîâûå ãóáû ñëåãêà ðàçîøëèñü, è îíà òèõî ÿíóëà.

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ãåðìèîíû âñå ðàñïëûâàëîñü, íî îíà îò÷åòëèâî âèäåëà ïëàòèíîâûå âîëîñû è ÷òî-òî ÷åðíîå. Îíà ìîðãíóëà, ÷òîáû èçîáðàæåíèå ÿñíèëîñü.

Êîãäà åå ÿä ÿ, åå ãëàçà ïî÷òè âûëåçëè èç îðáèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà Äðàêî ÿ, ëåæàùåãî íà íåé, çàæàâ åå ñâîèìè íîãàìè; åãî ðóêè áûëè ó íåå íà ïëå÷àõ, à åãî ëèöî áûëî âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ þéìàõ îò åå ëèöà. Îíà íå÷åëîâå÷åñêè çàêðè÷àëà è îòòîëêíóëà Äðàêî. ÿ þ ïàëî÷êó, îíà íàïðàâèëà åå êîí÷èê íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âçäðîãíóë è çàêðûë óøè ðóêàìè.

— Ìàëôîé! "û ïðîñòî… îòâðàòèòåëåí! Êàê òû ìîã ÿ…?! 

— Çàòêíèñü, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî, ÿ. — Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî òåáå ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿðîñòíî ñæàëà ãóáû, êðåï÷å óõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó. Íà ãëàçà íàâåðíóëèñü ñëåçû.

Äðàêî ýòî çàìåòèë. Îí ïîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå, íî îíà âæàëàñü â ÿùåå ñçàäè äåðåâî.

— Í-íåò. Ìàëôîé, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî, ÿ… — Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ïîëîæèë ñâîè ðóêè íà ïëå÷è äðîæàùåé Ãåðìèîíû. Åå ïàëî÷êà óïàëà, è îíà çàðûäàëà. — Ìàëôîé, îòïóñòè ÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ… òû… íå 

— Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àë îí ñïîêîéíî. — ÿ. "û íå òàê âñå ÿëà. ÿ ìíå, ÿ íèêîãî íå þñü íàñèëîâàòü. Îñîáåííî ÿ, ÿ, ÷òî íàì âìåñòå íóæíî ïðîâåñòè åùå íåñêîëüêî âå÷åðîâ.

Èñòåðèêà Ãåðìèîíû íå ïðåêðàòèëàñü.

— "-òû ÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî… â äðóãîé ðàç?

— Áîæå, íåò! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî, íî ÿ, óñëûøàâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñ øóìîì ÿíóëà âîçäóõ. — Íåò. Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ… — îí ÿ, óâèäåâ, êàê åãî ïëàù ñêîëüçèò ñ åå ïëå÷. Î Áîæå, îí íå ìîã ñïîðèòü ñ íåé â åãî òåïåðåøíåì ÿíèè. Îí ñõâàòèë ïëàù, êîòîðûé áûë, íàâåðíîå, â 3 ðàçà áîëüøå åå, è îïóñòèë åãî åé íà ïëå÷è. — Ëó÷øå äåðæè ïëàù, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí è ÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ïðåêðàòèëà ïëàêàòü, ÷òî áûëî õîðîøî.

Äðàêî ïðîâåðèë ñâîè êàðìàíû, ÷òîáû ÿ, ÷òî åãî ïàëî÷êà áûëà íà ìåñòå. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàêðè÷àëà:

— Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! ÿ ôîðìà! ×òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü!?

Îí âçäîõíóë è ïðîòåð ãëàçà.

— ß ðàññêàæó òåáå ïîçæå. Ïðîñòî èäè çà ìíîé. Ìû äîëæíû ÿ â õèæèíó.

Ãåðìèîíà äîãíàëà Äðàêî è ïîëîæèëà þ ïàëî÷êó â êàðìàí þáêè.

— Ìàëôîé, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ñïîêîéíî. Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü íàéòè åãî ëèöî, íî óâèäåëà ëèøü þ äðîæü åãî òåëà. Îíà ñóçèëà ãëàçà è çàìåòèëà åãî ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î.

— Î Áîæå! Ìàëôîé! "âîå ïëå÷î! ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ñëó÷èëîñü ñ íèì?

Äðàêî þêíóë è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò åãî áåñïîêîèëî íå ÿòîå ïëå÷î, à ÷åðòîâà ìåòêà íà åãî ëîïàòêå. Ïëå÷î áûëî öâåòî÷êàìè, ïî ñðàâíåííûé ñ ìåòêîé.

— "û â ÿäêå? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà îáåñïîêîåíî. Îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî ïëå÷à, íî îò âíåçàïíîé ñëàáîñòè åå ðóêà óïàëà, è êîëåíè çàäðîæàëè. Íåìåäëåííî, Äðàêî ÿ ê íåé.

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? "û, ïðàâäà, íå ÿ íè÷åãî ñî ìíîé ñäåëàòü?

— Ïðàâäà, — ïðîçâó÷àë åãî òîðæåñòâåííûé ãîëîñ.

Äðàêî ïîääåðæàë åå, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ ñòðàííî êîìôîðòíî â åãî ðóêàõ. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Åé òàê õîòåëîñü ñïàòü.

Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ÿñåò åå çà ïëå÷è è òðåáóåò, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîñíóëàñü. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà òèõî âîçðàçèëà:

— Íî ÿ òàê óñòàëà, — íî îíà âñòàëà.

Äðàêî ïîìîã åé, ÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íèæå åå ãîëîâû. Ïëàù, êîòîðûé îí íàáðîñèë íà íåå, ñíîâà ñëåç, ÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí äîëæåí áûë âèäåòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ìîãëà èäòè, íî åå ãîëîâà ãóäåëà îò óñòàëîñòè. È îíà âñå åùå áåñïîêîèëàñü î Äðàêî. Â îòíîøåíèè íåãî ýòî èñõîäèëî îò þäåé òàê íå÷àñòî, êðîìå, êîíå÷íî, Ïàíñè. Íî ýòî áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. Ýòî áûëî ïî-ÿùåìó.

— Ïëå÷î î÷åíü áîëèò? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

— Íåò, — îòâåòèë îí êðàòêî, ÿ Ãåðìèîíå ïåðåëåçòü ÷åðåç óïàâøåå îò øòîðìà äåðåâî. Íî êàê òîëüêî îíà áûëà íà òîé ñòîðîíå, ðóêà Äðàêî âçëåòåëà ê ëîïàòêå.

— Ëãóí, — ÿãêî îáâèíèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêàâ êîãäà-òî áåëîé ðóáàøêè. Îíà áûëà ÿïàíà ÿþ è þ. — Äàé ÿ þ, âäðóã ÿ ñìîãó ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü êðîâü, — îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.

Äðàêî õîëîäíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Ìíå íå íóæíà ÿ ïîìîùü, — ñêàçàë îí. — Êðîìå òîãî, íå êðîâîòå÷åíèå ÿ áåñïîêîèò.

Íà ñåé ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ÿñòüå Äðàêî îáåèìè ðóêàìè.

— Íå áóäü òàêèì ÿìûì. Ýòî ÿ òâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïîëüçû.

Äðàêî ñåðäèòî ÿ è âûäåðíóë þ ëàäîíü èç òåïëûõ ðóê Ãåðìèîíû.

— ÿ ìîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïîëüçû? Êåì òû ÿ áûòü? Ìîåé þ?

— Ñëóøàé, — ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà òâåðäî. — ß óæàñíî ñìóùåíà, íî ÿ íå þñü. "àê ÷òî ïðîñòî ïîçâîëü ìíå ïîñìîòðåòü òâîå ïëå÷î, ëàäíî? Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ î÷åíü ñëàáà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ, âèäèìî, ÿëà ìíîãî êðîâè, ïî êàêîé-òî íåèçâåñòíîé ìíå ïðè÷èíå, è ÿ íå ñìîãó çàùèòèòü ÿ è ÿ, åñëè êòî-òî íàïàäåò íà íàñ. ß íå õî÷ó ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå âàìïèðîâ è îáîðîòíåé çàïàõîì òâîåé ãëóïîé è ÿìîé êðîâè!

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ïðèâëåêàòü âàìïèðîâ? Î, îí óæå ñäåëàë ýòî. Íî îíà áûëà ïðàâà. Îáîðîòíè ÿêà þò åãî êðîâü. Îí ÿíóë íà ñâîå ïëå÷î è ÿ: îíî ñòàëî ÿäåòü åùå õóæå, è ðóêó îí ïî÷òè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Åñëè ñðî÷íî íå ÿòü ìåðû – áóäåò çàðàæåíèå êðîâè.

— Çàùèòèòü ÿ? — ÿ îí, ÿñü íà þ è ÿñü íà êàìåíü. — "û, ïðàâäà, ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? — ñïðîñèë îí ñïîêîéíî è ñåðüåçíî.

Ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

— " ÿ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîä ðóáàøêîé? — ñïðîñèëà îíà î. Íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûé âîïðîñîì, Äðàêî êèâíóë. — 'îðîøî, ñíèìè ðóáàøêó. Íåâîçìîæíî áóäåò ðàáîòàòü ñ ðàíîé, çàêðûòîé ýòîé ÿçíîé ðóáàøêîé, — ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

"èõî ïðîñòîíàâ, Äðàêî íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ñäåëàé ìíå îäîëæåíèå – íèêîìó íå ãîâîðè î ÿøíåé íî÷è, — Äðàêî ÿë ðóáàøêó. Îí íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîå ïëå÷î è óâèäåë, êàê ÿ, ÿ ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû ÿãêî êîñíóëàñü åãî. Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà êàìåíü è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå ÿãêèå ðóêè íà åãî êîæå, îí ïîäàâèë þ äðîæü ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. Ðàíà áûëà ãëóáæå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Âíóòðè îíà äðîæàëà, íî åå ðóêè ñîâñåì íå ÿñëèñü. Îíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ â ïîäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè: ðàíåíûé Äðàêî áåç ðóáàøêè.

Îñòîðîæíî, îíà êîñíóëàñü ðàíû. Îí ÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå èçâèíèëàñü.

Îíà íå ìîãëà þ îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå, è â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî íå ïîøëà â ìåä. êëàññ, êàê åé ïðåäëàãàëè â íà÷àëå ãîäà. Îíà ÿíóëàñü è, ñõâàòèâ ðóáàøêó Äðàêî, â ñàìîì ÷èñòîì ìåñòå ðàçîðâàëà åå çóáàìè.

— Ýé! ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû… — Äðàêî çàìåð íà ïîëóñëîâå. Ìåòêà ñíîâà çàáîëåëà.

Ãåðìèîíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñüýòèì è ïðèæàëà ëîñêóò ê ðàíå.

— Íå ñïîðü, — ñêàçàëà îíà óñïîêîèòåëüíî. — ß õî÷ó îáåðíóòü òêàíü âîêðóã òâîåãî ïëå÷à. Ýòî îñòàíîâèò êðîâü. Âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íåìíîãî. Ïîâåðíóñü êî 

— Íåò! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî âíåçàïíî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — ß â ÿäêå, — ÿñü, ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, ÿñü íàéòè õîðîøåå îïðàâäàíèå. Îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü Ãåðìèîíå óâèäåòü íà åãî ñïèíå ìåòêó è ýòèì âûäàòü þ òàéíó! Îí ÿë ëîñêóò èç ðóê Ãåðìèîíû. "ìåëî, îí ñàì îáåðíóë åãî âîêðóã ïëå÷à è óêðàäêîé ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÿñü óçíàòü åå þ.

— Ïî÷åìó òû… — Ãåðìèîíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé. — ß äàæå íå õî÷ó çíàòü. Ïîøëè. "û â ÿäêå?

Äðàêî ÿÿ è ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà êàìåíü, ÿ ÿ.

— Äà, ÿ â ÿäêå, — îòâåòèë îí âçâîëíîâàííî.

ÿâ áðîâè, Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà çàâàëèòü Äðàêî âîïðîñàìè, íî ïðîìîë÷àëà è òèõî ïîøëà ÿäîì ñ íèì.

Îíà íà÷àëà íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àòü, ÿ ÿäîì ñ íèì. Îíà çàìåòèëà, êàêèì ÿãêèì áûë åãî ïëàù. " âñåõ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ áûëè òàêèå ðîñêîøíûå âåùè èëè òîëüêî ó Äðàêî èç-çà åãî áîãàòñòâà?

Îíè, íàêîíåö, âûøëè íà êðàé ëåñà, è Äðàêî çàìåòèë ñëàáûé ñâåò â êàìèíå õèæèíû 'àãðèäà. Ãåðìèîíà, î÷åâèäíî, òîæå, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà þ âîëíó ÿ, íî êîå-÷òî åå ñìóùàëî:  ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ñëó÷èëîñü, ïîêà îíà áûëà áåç ÿ? Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî, íå ÿ åé ýòîãî ðàññêàçûâàòü. È ïî÷åìó îí áûë íà íåé, êîãäà îíà î÷íóëàñü? Áîæå, îíà ïðàâäà äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ÿ åå èçíàñèëîâàòü! ÿ íà âñå ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà òèõî õèõèêíóëà.

Ñòóäåíòû ïîäîøëè ê õèæèíå, ÿ Áîãà, ÷òî 'àãðèä íå ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ÿþ õèæèíó, ïðîâåðèëà ñíèò÷åðîâ è óïàëà íà êóøåòêó. Îíà áû çàñíóëà, åñëè áû Äðàêî íå ÿñ åå.

— Âå÷åð ÿ. È íàøå íàêàçàíèå òîæå, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî óñòàëî.

Íåîõîòíî, Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà.

— "û ÿ ÿ â __ âèäå?

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— " ÿ íåò âûáîðà, — îí ÿíóë íà ÷åðíûé ïëàù, êîòîðûé áûë íà Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ïîéìàëà åãî ÿä è íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ïëàù. Äðàêî óâèäåë åå þ þáêó, þþ íîãè, è ñâîáîäíî þþ áëóçêó, þþ þ êîæó Ãåðìèîíû. Êîãäà îíà ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëà, Äðàêî îñòàíîâèë åå.

— Íåò. Íåò, îñòàâü åãî… ïîíîñè… ïîêà, — îí ÿ è îòîøåë îò Ãåðìèîíû.

Ãåðìèîíà ñóçèëà ãëàçà è ÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Îíà âñòàëà âñëåä çà Äðàêî âûøëà èç õèæèíû, íî âäðóã êîå-÷òî âñïîìíèëà.

— Ïîäîæäè! — êðèêíóëà îíà. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñóíóëà þ÷ ïîä äâåðü. ÿíóâøèñü, îíà óâèäåëà Äðàêî, þùåãî åå.

ÿ ê çàìêó, Ãåðìèîíà îáðàòèëàñü ê Äðàêî:

— "åáå âåðíóòü ïëàù?

Äðàêî ÿ îòâåòèòü «äà», íî ÿ ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû è òîí, ñ êîòîðûì îíà ýòî ñêàçàëà, çàñòàâèëè åãî ÿ. Íè÷åãî íå ÿ! Êðè÷àë åãî âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. Íè÷åãî íå ÿ, åñëè òû îäèí ðàç åé ïîìîæåøü!

— Íåò, îñòàâü åãî äî çàâòðàøíåãî ÿ, òîãäà è îòäàøü åãî ìíå, — íàêîíåö îòâåòèë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà íåæíî åìó óëûáàëàñü.

— Êàê ïëå÷î? Çàéìèñü èì êàê ñëåäóåò, ÷òîáû íå çàíåñëàñü ÿ, — Äðàêî ñíîâà íå îòâåòèë, è Ãåðìèîíà óäðó÷åííî âûäîõíóëà. "ñòàëî, îíà äîáàâèëà: — ÿ çàâòðà íà íàêàçàíèè, ÿ þ, — îíà îòâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà â çàìîê.

Äðàêî ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è âçäîõíóë. ÿíóâøèñü íà ëåñ, îí ïîäóìàë î ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé æåíùèíå, ÿ íàçâàëà ÿ Êðàñíîé Âäîâîé. Îòêóäà îíà çíàëà î "îìå Ðåääëå? Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîøåë ê çàìêó.


	10. ÃËÀÂÀ10 Ðàçäåëåííûå ñîáëàçíû ïåðåêðåñò

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: class=MsoNormal 'text-indent:35.45pt'>****Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ10. Ðàçäåëåííûå ñîáëàçíû; ïåðåêðåñòîê 

Äèðåêòîð ñäåëàë õîðîøèé ãëîòîê ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà è åùå ðàç ÿíóë íà ïèñüìî. Ïîñëàíèå îò þöèóñà ÿ ÿ áûëî èãíîðèðîâàòü. Â íåì áûëî íàïèñàíî þùåå:

_Äîðîãîé Äèðåêòîð Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð,_

_Ìû â Îòäåëå Áåçîïàñíîñòè Íåâîëøåáíèêîâ ñ÷èòàåì, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî þ÷èòü ñòóäåíòîâ íåâîëøåáíîãî ÿ, â ÿùåå ÿ ÿ â Øêîëå ×àðîäåéñòâà è Êîëäîâñòâà 'îãâàðòñ. Êàê âû ìîãëè ñëûøàòü, ÿò ñëóõè î âîçðîæäåíèè "åìíîãî Ëîðäà, Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî. Ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå, â ÿõ ÿ áåçîïàñíîñòè ñòóäåíòîâ íåâîëøåáíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèåì, ìû íàñòàèâàåì, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû áûòü þ÷åíû íå ïîçäíåå 21 ÿÿ. _

_Íàøåìó þ, ìèñòåðó þöèóñó þ, 7 ÿ äîëæíà áûòü ïðåäîñòàâëåíà ÿ ÿ ÿ ïåðåãîâîðîâ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäãîòîâüòåñü êî âñòðå÷å è þ ñòóäåíòîâ.   
  
__Èñêðåííå âàø,  
Àëäðè÷ Ôèíêë, ãëàâà Îòäåëà Áåçîïàñíîñòè _

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. Îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî â ñåðåäèíå ÿÿ, ÷åðåç äåíü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîèçîøëà ÿ ññîðà ìåæäó Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Î÷åâèäíî, þöèóñ èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîè ÿçè è ñëóõè î âîçâðàùåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà â ñîáñòâåííûõ èíòåðåñàõ. Åùå îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî þöèóñ ýòî äåëàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî Ãëàâíûé è ÿ Ñòàðîñòû – ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûå.

Àëüáóñ âçäîõíóë åùå ðàç. þ þ æèçíü îí ñàì ñîçäàâàë ÿ ÿ ïðàâèëà è ñëåäîâàë èì. Íî îñòàâàëèñü ñ÷èòàííûå äíè áåçîïàñíîñòè ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûõ äåòåé. Àëüáóñ çíàë, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ÿ ñ ñèëàìè. Ýòî ïèñüìî íå ñîâïàäàëî ñ ïîçèöèåé Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Îòäåë çíàë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð çíàë î âîçðîæäåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà. Âíóòðè Îòäåëà ó íåãî áûëè ÿçè. È, êàê ñîîáùèëè åìó __ èñòî÷íèêè, èìåííî Îòäåë ðàñïóñêàë âñå ñëóõè î Âîëäåìîðòå. È ýòî ïèñüìî íå áûëî íàïèñàíî êàê þáåçíîå 

È âñå æå, ÿ åìó êðàéíå ÿòíî áûëî ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü, Àëüáóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûì áóäåò ãîðàçäî áåçîïàñíåå äîìà, íåæåëè â 'îãâàðòñå.

Äèðåêòîð ÿÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñ "àéíîé Êîìíàòîé íèêîãäà íå ÿ. Äà, îí è ïðîôåññîðà âèäåëè, ÷òî Êîìíàòà áûëà çàêðûòà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð â òðåòèé ðàç ïîáåäèë Âîëäåìîðòà, íî ïëàíû Ñàëàçàðà äî ñîõ ïîð þÿ çàãàäêîé.

Â òðåòèé ðàç äèðåêòîð óñòàëî âçäîõíóë, ñäåëàâ ïîñëåäíèõ ãëîòîê ñâîåãî ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà. Îí íå íàïèñàë îòâåò. Îí ÿ îòïðàâèòü ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûõ äîìîé è çíàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïðèêàæåò èì óéòè. Îí íå ñòàë áû þ÷àòü þ-òî ãðóïïó ñòóäåíòîâ: åñëè áû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, òî ïî þ êî âñåì. Îí ñëåäîâàë ýòîìó ïðàâèëó þ æèçíü è íå ÿ ÿ îò íåãî èç-çà þöèóñà ÿ. Íóæíî ñìîòðåòü íà ÷åëîâåêà, à íå íà åãî ÿ, íàñëåäèå èëè êðîâü.

Íà ýòîé íîòå îí ðåøèë, ÷òî çàâòðà íàïèøåò îòâåò, ÷åòêî þùèé åãî þ. Ñ ýòîé þ, îí âûøåë èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà è ÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó.

Äðàêî ÿ â þ ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, çàõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé áóòûëêó þùåãî ðàñòâîðà è êîðîáêó âàòû. Ñòàâ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, Äðàêî ñîðâàë ûé áèíò, êîòîðûé åìó ÿçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è, îïóñòèâ âàòó â ðàñòâîð, îí ïðèëîæèë åå ê ðàíå. Áîëü áûëà òàêîé ðåçêîé, êàê áóäòî îí ïðûãíóë â îãîíü, íî ðåçóëüòàò ñòàë çàìåòåí ïî÷òè ñðàçó: ðàíà íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî ÿÿ. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ðàêîâèíå, ïîäóìàë: Íå òîëüêî Ãðåéíäæåð ýòîé þ ÿëà êðîâü.

Ïðîòåðåâ ãëàçà, Äðàêî ïîëîæèë íà ðàíó åùå êóñîê âàòû, ñìî÷åííîé â ðàñòâîðå, ñæàâ ïðè ýòîì çóáû. Îí ÿë èç êîìíàòû ÷èñòûå áèíòû è îáåðíóë èõ âîêðóã ðàíû, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü êðîâü. Êîãäà îí óæå ÿ ÿçàòü èõ, Äðàêî çàìåòèë íà ñâîåé ëîïàòêå ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå. Îí ñîãíóë þ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî ýòî. Ñî âçäîõîì, îí ÿë, ÷òî ýòî ñëàáûé êîíòóð åãî ìåòêè.

— Î íåò, — îí ïîãëóáæå âäîõíóë, ÿñü ëó÷øå ÿäåòü ìåòêó. — Íî îíè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî îíà íå áóäåò âèäíà… — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñî ñæàòûìè ãóáàìè. 'îðîøî, ÷òî Ãðåéíäæåð íå çàìåòèëà ìåòêó, à òî îíà ìîãëà áû ÿòü ñîçíàíèå.

Äðàêî óñòàëî ïîëîæèë ðàñòâîð è âàòó â àïòå÷êó, íà ÿêèé ñëó÷àé, è ñòàë ïîä äóø: îí ñìûë þ êðîâü, åãî ìûøöû ðàññëàáèëèñü. ÿ èç äóøà, Äðàêî îáåðíóë âîêðóã ÿ ïîëîòåíöå, ñíîâà îáðàáîòàë ðàíó ðàñòâîðîì è åùå ðàç ñìåíèë áèíòû, íà ñåé ðàç, ÿçàâ èõ òóæå. ÿ â êîìíàòó, áîäðûé è ÷èñòûé, îí íàäåë þ ìàéêó è ëåã ñïàòü. Äðàêî î÷åíü ñïîêîéíî çàêðûë ãëàçà, íî âíóòðè ó íåãî øëè ìûñëèòåëüíûå ïðîöåññû.

Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îí äîëæåí íàïèñàòü îòöó î ïðîáëåìå ñ ìåòêîé. Åñëè äèðåêòîð çàìåòèò ó íåãî íà ñïèíå þ òàòóèðîâêó, ýòîãî áóäåò áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîñëàòü åãî â Àçêàáàí íà 10 ëåò. Âòîðîå, ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí è Ðîâåíà Ðàâåíêëî áûëè þáëåííûìè! Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîã âåðèòü âñåìó, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ýòà ÿ ñ ñàäèñòñêèìè ÿìè âàìïèðøà. Äâîå èç ×åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé ñïàëè âìåñòå … Áð-ð!

Ýòî ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, êîãäà âïåðâûå óçíàåøü, ÷òî þ þò òâîè ðîäèòåëè, ÷òîáû çà÷àòü ðåáåíêà. ÿ ñòóäåíòîâ ×åòûðå ÿ áûëè ÷åì-òî âðîäå ëåãåíäû, êàê Êîðîëü Àðòóð è åãî Ðûöàðè Êðóãëîãî ñòîëà. Äî ýòîãî Äðàêî ÿÿ íå èìåë, êîìó ÿÿ. Ñàëàçàð, êîíå÷íî, áûë ÷åëîâåêîì è èìåë ÷óâñòâà è ÿ… Íî Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî ê Ðîâåíå Ðàâåíêëî!

Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå þáèë Ðàâåíêëî, íî âñå æå îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë åå, ÿñü åå ÿìè íà ñòàðûõ êàðòèíàõ. Îíà áûëà þ ÿ ìàëîé Ñàêñîíèè. Íà êàðòèíàõ îíà èçîáðàæàëàñü ñ âåëèêîëåïíûìè çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè è ãëóáîêèìè ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè. Öâåòà åå ôàêóëüòåòà.

Äðàêî âûäîõíóë è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Îí ñåë è ïîñìîòðåë èç îêíà íà Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ, ÿñü âîïðîñîì, îòêóäà ÿëîñü òàêîå ñóùåñòâî, è îòêóäà îíî çíàëà Ñàëàçàðà.

Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí áûë íàéäåí ìåðòâûì ñòóäåíòîì. Ïîõîæå, îí áûë çàêîëîò ìå÷åì. Èñòîðèêè þò, ÷òî Ñàëàçàð ïðèâåë â äîì æåíùèíó, à îäíà èç åãî áûâøèõ þáëåííûõ èç ðåâíîñòè óáèëà åãî. Èçíà÷àëüíî ïîäîçðåâàëè Ðîâåíó Ðàâåíêëî, î ÷åì ÿò ñëóõè è ñåé÷àñ. Íî ýòî êàçàëîñü î÷åíü ÿòíûì, òàê êàê Ðîâåíà, êàê èçâåñòíî, áûëà ÿðêîé, îòêðûòîé è ÿãêîñåðäå÷íîé æåíùèíîé, à Ñàëàçàð áûë õîëîäíûì çàòâîðíèêîì, ÿ îò âðåìåíè äîâîëüíî ãðóáûì. Ðîìàíòèêè óòâåðæäàëè, ÷òî îíè òàéíî ïîæåíèëèñü â îäíîé èç ñêðûòûõ êîìíàò 'îãâàðòñà. Äðàêî ñ÷èòàë âñå ýòî ñêàçêàìè. Ïî åãî þ, Ñàëàçàð áûë ïîõîæ íà åãî îòöà: íåñïîñîáíûé ê þáâè, õîëîäíîé ïî þ êî âñåìó, ÷òî íå áûëî åãî, è, ãëàâíîå, íå ñïîñîáíûé áûòü ñ îäíîé æåíùèíîé.

Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîõîæ íà ñâîåãî îòöà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ õîëîäíûì è òîñêîâàë î òåïëîì, ÿãêîì òåëå ÿäîì ñ 

Îí âçäîõíóë è ãëóáæå ÿ â êðîâàòü, ÿñü âîïðîñîì, çàñíåò ëè îí ÿ.

Êàê òîëüêî åãî ãîëîâà êîñíóëàñü ÿãêîé ïîäóøêè, Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî îòâåò áûë «íåò». Îí ïîëåæàë åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ÿ ÿþþ íî÷ü, ÷òî ðàñòîðìîøèëî åãî åùå ñèëüíåå. "ñòàâøèé, Äðàêî âñòàë, íàäåë þ ðóáàøêó è ñàìûå óäîáíûå þêè, íàáðîñèë íà ïëå÷è ñâîé Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ïëàù è âûøåë. Ñ ñåêóíäó îí äóìàë, êóäà åìó ïîéòè, íî íîãè ñäåëàëè þ ðàáîòó çà íåãî. Âîçìîæíî, ïðîãóëêà óñïîêîèò åãî íåðâû. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿòíî, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ÿ äî òðåõ ÷àñîâ óòðà, âåäü äàæå Ïèâçó íóæåí îòäûõ; è íåâàæíî, ÷òî çàâòðà (òî÷íåå, óæå ÿ) íà óðîêàõ îí áóäåò êàê çîìáè.

Îí âûøåë ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò è ÿ áðîäèòü ïî çàìêó. Îí ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî þäè â ÷åðíîì ñêàçàëè åìó, êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èë ìåòêó. Îí ãîòîâ áûë ÿÿ þ, ÷òî îíè ñêàçàëè åìó è åãî îòöó, ÷òî ìåòêà íå áóäåò âèäíà… Íî ïî÷åìó îíà ïîòåìíåëà ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ?! Äðàêî õèõèêíóë è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî õîòü íå â ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ìîìåíò.

— Ìàëôîé? — îí óñëûøàë, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðîøèïåë ñçàäè íåãî.

Äðàêî ÿ, ÿñü â òåìíîòó. Ê ñâîåé ïîëíîé íåîæèäàííîñòè, èç òåíè âûøëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ñ ÿíóòûìè âäîëü òåëà ðóêàìè.

— ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? — ïðîðû÷àë îí ñåðäèòî, ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí íå îùóòèë åå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Âîçìîæíî, îí óñòàë ñèëüíåå, ÷åì äóìàë. Íî êàêèì áû óñòàëûì îí íå áûë, Äðàêî íå ìîã íå çàìåòèòü åãî áëåäíîñòè. Îíà áûëà áåëîé, êàê ïðèâåäåíèå. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, è, êîãäà îíà íå îòîøëà, îí íåðåøèòåëüíî ÿíóë ðóêó, è åãî ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü åå ùåêè. Åå êîæà áûëà êàê ëåä. — "û ÿ, — ñêàçàë îí ïðîñòî, íå ïðèäóìàâ íè÷åãî óìíåå. — ×òî æå âàñ çàèíòåðåñîâàëî, Ýéíøòåéí? — êàê áóäòî çàìåòèâ íåáîëüøîå ÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè, Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî îòîøëà íà 2 øàãà.

— ×òî __ çäåñüäåëàåøü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïëîòíåå ÿ ÿ ðóêàìè.

Äðàêî ÿ è ÿë, ÷òî îí â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Îí ñíîâà ÿ íà Ãåðìèîíå è çàìåòèë ñâîé ïëàù, ïåðåêèíóòûé ÷åðåç åå þ ðóêó. Ìãíîâåíèå Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà åå äðîæàùåå òåëî. Âñå, ÷òî íà íåé áûëî – ÿ ðóáàøêà è ïàðû ñåðûõ øèðîêèõ õëîïêîâûõ øòàíîâ, è îíà êàçàëàñü óæàñíî çàìåðçøåé.

— ß íå ìîã ñïàòü, — îòâåòèë îí. — À òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü?

Ìãíîâåíèå, äàæå â ñëàáîì ñâåòå Ëóíû, Äðàêî ìîã ÿÿ, ÷òî çàìåòèë, êàê åå ùåêè ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëè.

— Íó… ß… ìíå áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ïîñëåäîâàë ëè òû ìîåìó ñîâåòó è ÿ çà þ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

— "û áåñïîêîèëàñü? Îáî ìíå? Êàê ìèëî, — ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ èçäåâêîé.

Îíà çëî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

— Íå þ, ïî÷åìó ÿ âîîáùå þ î òåáå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû ïðîñòî ÿ ÿ ÿ. "î÷íî êàê ãåðá íà òâîåé ôîðìå.

— Âîò ýòî íîâîñòè. Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü êî ìíå òàêîå.

— È çíàåøü ÷òî? ß þñü, ÷òî òû íå ÿ. ß þ, ÷òî ÿçàëà ÿ.

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü.

— ×òî ÿ ñëûøó? Îò ÃËÀÂÍÎÉ Ñ"ÀÐÎÑ"Û? ÿ ÿ íå äîëæåí ÿÿ, ÷òî òû æåëàåøü ìîåé ñìåðòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìíîãèå ýòîãî ÿò.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà.

— Ñìåðòü? ß íå þ òâîåé ñìåðòè, Ìàëôîé, ýòî ïðîñòî øóòêà.

— Äà ÿ íå þ.

Ïîñëåäîâàëà ÿ òèøèíà. Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íà íåãî è çàìåòèëà, êàê îí ÿ ñâîåé ôèðìåííîé óõìûëêîé.

— "û íå èìåë â âèäó ýòî… — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâäà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ÷èòàëà çàìåòêè â ãàçåòàõ î çàãîâîðàõ ïðîòèâ þöèóñà ÿ è íàñëåäíèêà åãî ÿÿ – ñàìîãî Äðàêî.

Åãî óõìûëêà ðàñøèðèëàñü. Îí ìîã âîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî îíà äóìàëà: äîëæíî áûòü, òàê óæàñíî áûëî ÿ íåãî æèòü â ìèðå, ãäå êàæäûé øàã ìîã ñòàòü ïîñëåäíèì.

Ìîìåíò ïîäóìàâ, îí çàãîâîðèë:

— Íåò, Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë âïå÷àòëèòü ÿ. Èëè èñïóãàòü. Âûáèðàé.

— Ìàëôîé, â áëèæàéøåå ÿ òû íå óìðåøü, — îòâåòèëà îíà áûñòðî. — Ñìåðòü ñëèøêîì õîðîøà ÿ ÿ.

— "û èìååøü â âèäó, ÿ ñëèøêîì õîðîø ÿ ñìåðòè, — ñêàçàë îí õèòðî.

— È åùå ÿ þñü, ÷òî òû óïàäåøü ëèöîì âíèç è ñëîìàåøü ñåáå íîñ. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî îñëàáèò òâîå ãèãàíòñêîå ýãî, — Äðàêî õèõèêíóë. — ß ñåðüåçíî, Ìàëôîé.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, Ãðåéíäæåð, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿÿ åå. — Ðàçâå òû íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ìîå åäèíñòâåííîå îðóæèå ïðîòèâ ÿ? Ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé êèíæàë, ñêðûòûé ïîä ìîèì ×ÅÐÍÛÌ ïëàùîì? È òû ãîâîðèøü ýòî òàê ÿìî?

Ãåðìèîíà èðîíè÷åñêè õèõèêíóëà è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ðóêàâ, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà ÿìî â áóðíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà ñâîåãî îïïîíåíòà è ñêàçàëà ÿòíî ÿííûì òîíîì:

— "âîå âûñîêîìåðèå – òâîå åäèíñòâåííîå îðóæèå ïðîòèâ ÿ?

— Íå òîëüêî. Åùå ìîå ïîâåäåíèå, ìîå ÿ

— Êàêîå ÿíèå?

— …è ÿ ÿ âíåøíîñòü, — ñêàçàë îí, çàãàäî÷íî åé ÿ. — ß èíòðèãà ÿ ÿ? 'îòü íåìíîãî?

— Íå íàäî äóìàòü îáî ìíå êàê îá îäíîé èç ñâîèõ þáîâíèö èëè ïîêëîííèö, — ñêàçàëà îíà øåïîòîì. Ãëàçà Äðàêî îñòåêëåíåëè. — ß íå çàïàäó íà òâîå òàê íàçûâàåìîå ÿíèå òàê ïðîñòî, êàê äðóãèå. "àê ÷òî äàæå íå ÿ, ÿòíî?

Îí íå îòâåòèë è ÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè. ×òî-òî çàøåâåëèëîñü â æèâîòå Äðàêî, è, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíà, êîãäà òàê þùå ñ íèì ÿ âåäåò ïîñðåäè íî÷è. È îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå êàê ìóæ÷èíà, ëèøåííûé þáâè, ñìîòðèò íà þ æåíùèíó. Îí âèäåë, ÷òî åå ìàëåíüêîå òåëî çàìåðçëî, è ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ñîãðåòü åå, ïîêàçàëàñü åìó óæàñíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé

Îí âèäåë, êàê îíà ñìåëî è òîðæåñòâåííî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, êàê åå òåìíûå ãëàçà ÿÿ îãíåì, ÿò åãî è þÿ íàä íèì. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî èìååò íàä íèì âëàñòü, è ýòî ðàçâëåêàëî åãî: îí õîòåë ÿÿ íàä íåé è ÿ ê íåé.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà þ æåíùèíó ïî-íîâîìó: íå ÿ íà åå ôèçè÷åñêèå íåäîñòàòêè, îí âèäåë äîñòîèíñòâà, êîòîðûå âñå ÿ áûëè ó íåãî ïîä íîñîì, äîñòîèíñòâà, êîòîðûå îí ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àë. Îí çàìåòèë, êàê öâåò ÿ ê åå ëèöó, äëèííîé áåëîé øåå, ê êîòîðîé íå ÿ ìóæ÷èíà, à ïîòîì ê åå öâåòóùåé ôèãóðå, ñêðûòîé ïîä óæàñíîé îðàíæåâîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêîé.

È, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî åãî óäàðèëî, Äðàêî ÿ, ïî÷òè ÿñü òîãî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë â íåé. Áûëà äàííîñòü, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå íàéäåò åå – ìàããëî-þ Ãðèôôèíäîðêó – ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé è îíà íèêîãäà íå íàéäåò ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûìåãî. Ýòî áûëî ïðîòèâ åãî ìîðàëè. Èõ ìîðàëè.

Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí óâåðèë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî âíåçàïíûé ïðèñòóï ÿ, êîòîðûé è íå äàâàë åìó çàñíóòü. " íåãî íèêîãî íå áûëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïî âå÷åðàì  íà÷àëîñü ýòî ÿòîå íàêàçàíèå.

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è âçäîõíóë, ÿÿ ôàíòàçèè î Ãîëîâíîé Ñòàðîñòå. Äà, âñå ýòî áûëî ðåçóëüòàòîì ÿ è ÿøíåãî ÿ.

_«__Íå íàäî äóìàòü îáî ìíå êàê îá îäíîé èç ñâîèõ þ_ — ÿ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå åå ãîëîñ.

Îí ïîìíèë ëèöà êðàñèâûõ æåíùèí, êîòîðûå âûõîäèëè èç êîìíàòû åãî îòöà, êîãäà åãî ìàòü áûëà â Åâðîïå. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê îíè ñ ïîêðàñíåâøèìè è âçìîêøèìè îò ïîòà ëèöàìè, ñæèìàëè êîìîê äåíåã â ñâîèõ ÿùíûõ ðóêàõ è âåæëèâî óëûáàëèñü åìó ïåðåä òåì, êàê óéòè. Áûë îí ïîõîæ íà îòöà? Äðàêî çàäðîæàë. Íèêîãäà.

— ÿ, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåå. Åñëè áû îíà òîëüêî ñëûøàëà óæàñíûå çâóêè þáâè èç áóäóàðà, è çíàëà, ÷òî æåíùèíà, ñ êîòîðîé åãî îòåö ÿ þþ – íå åãî ìàòü. þáîâíèöà. Îíà íè÷òî íå çíàëà î æèçíè, ïîëíîé âëàñòè, ñåêñà è äåíåã. Îíà áûëà çàùèùåíà îò ýòîãî âñåãî.

Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó.

Äðàêî êðèâî ÿ, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî áû îíà ñêàçàëà î åãî ÿõ â äàííûé ìîìåíò. Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñâîèì âëàæíûì âîëîñàì.

— Íå ÿ,  íè÷åãî òàêîãî ïðîèçîéäåò íè ôèçè÷åñêè, íè ìûñëåííî. Ýòî íèêîãäà íå ÿ. ß ÿþ: íèêîãäà, — îí áðîñèë íà åå ÿä, êîãäà îíà âûäîõíóëà îò ÿ. Íåâàæíî, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ýòî èëè íåò, íî ýòî íàíåñëî óäàð åãî ìóæñêîé ãîðäîñòè. "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî òû ëó÷øå ÿ, ÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Ïîäóìàë Äðàêî ÿñü. — ÿþ, ÿ íèêîãäà áû íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî ãî, — åãî ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü åå øåè, òàì, ãäå áûëè äâà ñëàáûõ ïðîêîëà, ñäåëàííûõ Êðàñíîé Âäîâîé, è, ñëåãêà íàêëîíèâøèñü, ïðîøåïòàë: — ß íèêîãäà áû íå ÿ ñâîèì ïðåèìóùåñòâîì.

— "éäè, Ìàëôîé, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòïèõíóâ åãî. — ß ñåðüåçíî. Íå øóòè òàê, îñîáåííî çäåñü.

Îí òèõî ÿÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ñåáå ñóðîâûé ÿä Ãåðìèîíû.

— Åñëè òû ÿ î òîì…, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ÿ âå÷åðîì, êîãäà òû î÷íóëàñü, ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ ÿ îòíåñòè ÿ â çàìîê.

Åå ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè, ïî÷òè þùå. «Íå ÿ!» — îòâåòèë åìó åå ÿä.

— ß þ, — ñêàçàë îí þÿ ãîëîñîì, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ñåðäöå, — ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå þñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü òàêîå. Áåç òâîåãî ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà êðèâî óëûáíóëàñü.

— Ïðåêðàñíî, ÿ þ ýòî. Âû äàëè îáåùàíèå, ñýð, è âû ÿçàíû ïðåäîñòàâèòü ìíå þ… — Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ÿíîå êîëüöî íà åãî ÿííîì ïàëüöå. — …ìíå þ, ÷òî åñëè âû íàðóøèòå ñëîâî, òî äàäèòå ìíå ýòî êîëüöî.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë âíèç íà þ ðóêó.

— Ýòî? — îí ÿ íà ïåðñòåíü. ÿ ÿ. Åñëè îí ÿåò åãî, îòåö óáüåò åãî òðè ðàçà. — ß þ óñëîâèå, — íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí.

Âíåçàïíî, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèñòóï áîëè â ëîïàòêå, è ýòî áûëà íå ðàíà. Àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, åãî ðóêà ÿëàñü ê ìåòêå, è åãî õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå òóò æå èñïàðèëîñü.

— Ìàëôîé, òû õîðîøî? — ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííûì ãîëîñîì. — Ýòî ðàíà, äà? ß çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ñåðüåçíî. "åáå íóæíà ïîìîùü…

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë, ñæàâ çóáû, è îïóñòèë ðóêè ïî ñòîðîíàì. Îí óäåðæàë ÿ âî ÿ ïðèñòóïà â ðóêàõ, è îí íå ñäåëàåò íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû ýòà äåâî÷êà ñòàëà æàëåòü åãî.

— Ìíå íå íóæíà ïîìîùü, ñïàñèáî. Ñî ìíîé âñå ïðåêðàñíî… Âîçìîæíî ýòî òåáå íóæíà ïîìîùü.

— Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, êîãäà ÿ þñü áûòü õîðîøåé, òû íà÷èíàåøü ïåðåäåðãèâàòü êàæäîå ñëîâî, þùåå èç ìîåãî ðòà.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñóçèëèñü.

— ß ïðîñèë ÿ î áåñïîêîéñòâå? Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî. Ìåäñåñòðà íóæíà òåáå. Ïåðåëèâàíèå êðîâè òåáå íå 

— Íå ïåðåâîäè ðàçãîâîð íà ÿ, — îòâåòèëà îíà åäêî. — ß çäîðîâà. " ÿ ñèëüíîå òåëî. Íî… Êàê ïëå÷î? Êàê òû îñòàíîâèë êðîâü?

Äðàêî ñàìîäîâîëüíî ÿ.

—Íó ÷òî æ, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî òû âñå ðàâíî ÿñíèøü. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ÿ, ÿ çàëåç â êàáèíåò ìàäàì 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü.

— "û îáîêðàë åå? "û óêðàë ëåêàðñòâî ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè? 

— ×òî? Ëåêàðñòâà âñå ðàâíî ÿ íàñ. ß ñäåëàë åé îäîëæåíèå, îñâîáîäèâ îò òîãî, ÷òî ñòóäåíò ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ñàì. ß çíàêîì ñ âîëøåáíîé ìåäèöèíîé.

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ãëóáîêîìûñëåííîïðèêóñèâ þþ ãóáó.

— Î, ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûëà. Âîò, — îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî âðó÷èëà åìó åãî ïëàù, è Äðàêî ÿë åãî. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïëàù âûñòèðàí è âûñóøåí, è åìó áûëî þáîïûòíî, ñäåëàëà ëè îíà ýòî ðàäè íåãî. Ýòà ìûñëü «ñîãðåëà» åãî, ÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî ìîæíî îäíèì äâèæåíèå ïàëî÷êè. — Ñëóøàé, — íà÷àëà îíà, ÿ ñî ñâîåé îðàíæåâîé ðóáàøêîé. — Ìàëôîé, ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü þ, — Äðàêî ÿ. — Íî ÿ íå áóäó ñïðàøèâàòü ÿ. Íå ñåé÷àñ. ß þ, ÷òî ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò äëèííûé ðàññêàç, è åãî ëó÷øå èçëîæèòü, êîãäà ìû áóäåì çà ïðåäåëàìè áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Íî ÿ õî÷ó ïîëó÷èòü îòâåò. È ìû çíàåì, ÷òî ÿ åãî çàñëóæèëà, — Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. — Äîãîâîðèëèñü, Ìàëôîé?

— Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì çàâòðà, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, óòîìëåííî ÿ ãëàçà. — ß î÷åíü óñòàë.

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Äðàêî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ãíåâà è óñòàëîñòè, íî çàòåì âçäîõíóëà.

— Ëàäíî. Ïðåêðàñíî, ìû ïîñòóïèì ïî-òâîåìó. "îãäà çàâòðà. ß ëîæóñü ñïàòü. Î, åùå îäíî… — Äðàêî ÿë îáå áðîâè. Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, çàíåðâíè÷àëà. — "û ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàëåç â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, äà?

— Äà, è ÷òî?

— "û âèäåë Ãàððè? — åå ãîëîñ, êàçàëîñü, ÿ îò ÿÿ, êàê áóäòî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòîò âîïðîñ çàäàâàòü ÿ. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òî æå ñàìîå.

— Ïîòòåð? — þíóë îí, ñóçèâ ãëàçà. — ß íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÿíóë íà îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ëèöî ýòîãî äóðàêà, íî ÿ íè÷åãî åìó íå ñäåëàë, åñëè òû ýòîãî ÿëàñü, — ñêàçàë îí þùèì òîíîì, ïî÷òè êàê áóäòî îí ÿ, ÷òî ïðè íåì ÿíóëè ÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. È ÷òî åùå áîëüøå åãî ðàçîçëèëî, òàê ýòî òî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.

— Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿãêî. — ß þ, ÷òî òû íè÷åãî áû íå ñäåëàëè Ãàððè, ïîêà îí â áîëüíèöå. ß ÿ íåïëîõî óçíàëà çà ïðîøåäøèå 6 ëåò íàøåé âçàèìíîé íåíàâèñòè.

— "îãäà ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? — ñïðîñèë îí  ëèõîðàäî÷íî.

— Ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî çäîðîâüå Ãàððè.

— ÿÿ, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà þò äðóãèå? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî öèíè÷íî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.

— Íå 

Íà çàäíåì ôîíå 3 ðàçà ïðîáèëè ñòàðûå ÷àñû. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè.

— ß èäó ñïàòü. Íå þ, êàê òû, íî ÿ ñòðàøíî óñòàëà, — îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ñ þáîïûòñòâîì ÿíóâ íà íåãî. — Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, — ñêàçàëà îíà è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, íàïðàâèëàñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ñïàëüíè.

— Ïîäîæäè, Ãðåéíäæåð. "û óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû â ÿäêå?

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ÿëà ââåðõ áîëüøîé ïàëåö.

— Êîíå÷íî. ß ïðîñòî óñòàëà.

Äðàêî êèâíóë, íî âñå-òàêè îí øåë çà íåé äî åå ÿ. Îí òàê è íå ÿë, ïî÷åìó ïîøåë. Êîíå÷íî, íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ÿ î íåé… Ýòî íåëåïî, âåäü îí Ñëèçåðèíåö, à îíà Ãðèôôèíäîðêà. Îí ìîã ïðîñòèòü ñåáå âíåçàïíîå æåëàíèå, íî íå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Íåò, íàä ýòèì íóæíî ïîäóìàòü. Äðàêî ïðåòèëà ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ÿ ÿãêèì, êîãäà äåëî ÿ åãî ìàëåíüêîé Ãðèôôèíäîðêè. Êîãäà æå îí ïðèøåë ê ñåáå â þ, Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ íå î ÷åì, è ÿ â þ þ îäåæäó. Îí çàñíóë, êàê òîëüêî åãî ãîëîâà êîñíóëàñü ïîäóøêè. Íî íà þùèé äåíü ôàêò, ÷òî îí ñòàë íåîáîñíîâàííî ðåâíèâûì, êîãäà îíà ñïðîñèëà ïðî Ïîòòåðà, ñåðüåçíî âçâîëíîâàë åãî, âåäü èì ñ Ïîòòåðîì íå â ÷åì áûëî êîíêóðèðîâàòü, êðîìå êâèääè÷à è ÿ îäíîé 

Íî òåïåðü, êîãäà Äðàêî ìèðíî ñïàë, íè÷åãî íå âîëíîâàëî åãî, äàæå òî, ÷òî ìåòêà íà åãî ñïèíå ÿ âñå òåìíåå è òåìíåå.

Ðîí ÿíóë õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ, þÿ çà þùèìè ñíåæèíêàìè.

— Ïåðâûé ñíåã… — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí Ãåðìèîíå, ÿ ïîëóñïàëà ÿäîì ñ íèì. — Â ýòîì ãîäó ïîçäíî. Ïåðâûé ñíåã ïåðâîãî ÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó, äà, Ãåðìèîíà? — îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. — Ãåðìèîíà? Àëå? Åñòü êòî-íèáóäü äîìà? — åå ãëàçà áûëè ïðèêðûòû, è îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî ÿçíî, ÷òî Ðîí ÿ, íå ÿíà ëè îíà. — Ãåðìèîíà? — ñêàçàë îí, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è è ñëåãêà ÿõíóâ. — "û â ÿäêå?

Îíà òóò æå îòêðûëà ãëàçà.

— Ðîí, íå äåëàé ýòîãî. " ÿ óæàñíî ÿ 

— Â ýòî íåñëîæíî ïîâåðèòü – òû óæàñíî ÿäèøü.

— Ñïàñèáî, Ðîí, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè.

— Ìîæåò òåáå ñõîäèòü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?

— È ïðîïóñòèòü ÿÿ? ß äóìàëà, òû çíàåøü ÿ ëó÷øå, Ðîí, — ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Êðîìå òîãî, ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê âåëåë íàì ñîáðàòü ñî ñíåãà ÿ. "û ñîáðàë?

Ðîí ÿ, ñ îòâðàùåíèåì óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÿ.

— Äà, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íàïîìíèëà.

— Îé, ïðåêðàòè þ÷èòü, Ðîí. Ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî òû âîçâðàùàåøü ìíå äîëã. Ïîìíèøü, êàê ÿ ïîìîãëà òåáå ñ ýêçàìåíîì ïî "ðàíñôèãóðàöèè? È ïî êóðñó Ìàãè÷åñêîãî ÿ. Î, è íå 

— þ, þ, — ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîáåæäåííî âñêèíóâ ðóêè. — Íå íóæíî íàïîìèíàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî êèâíóëà è ÿëà ÿ èç ðóê Ðîíà. Îíà ïîäíåñëà èõ ê íîñó.

— Ñâåæèå. ÿò àðîìàò íåäåëè íà äâå. Îíè íóæíû ÿ ÿÿ, êîòîðîå ìû ñåé÷àñ äåëàåì. Íàì îñòàëîñü ñîáðàòü ðîçîâûé ìîõ, áîëîòíûå ÿ

— ß òåáå ãîâîðèë, êàê ÿ ðàä, ÷òî òû ìîé ïàðòíåð? — ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñî ñìåõîì.

— Ãì, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû è Ãàððè ñîáèðàëè áû ÿ âîçëå ÿ, íåæåëè áû ïðîøëè þþ þ.

— "û çíàåøü íàñ ñëèøêîì õîðîøî.

— Êàê Ãàððè? ß íå ñìîãëà â÷åðà è ÿ åãî íàâåñòèòü. ß õîòåëà ïåðåäàòü åìó äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå ïî ×àðàì. "âåðåíà, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò îòñòàâàòü.

— Àõ äà, Ãåðìèîíà, Ãàððè âåëåë ìíå ïåðåäàòü, ÷òîáû òû ïðåêðàòèëà íàãðóæàòü åãî. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð îñâîáîäèë åãî îò çàäîëæíîñòåé. È îí â ÿäêå, çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå, ÷åì â÷åðà, ñêàæó ÿ òåáå.

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

— Êàê ìîæíî ÊÎÃÄÀ-ÍÈÁ"ÄÜ ÷òî-íèáóäü âûó÷èòå, åñëè íå ðàáîòàòü? Êàê âû ïîëó÷èøü ïðèëè÷íûå îöåíêè íà ýêçàìåíàõ, åñëè íå áóäåòå ÿ? — Ðîí ìîðãíóë.

Âìåñòå îíè ïîäîøëè ê ïðîôåññîðó Ðîñòîê è äàëè åé ÿ. Îíà ïîëîæèëà èõ â ïóçûðåê ñ ìåòêîé «Ãðåéíäæåð è "èçëè». Ïîñëå ýòîãî êëàññ ÿ ê òåïëèöàì.

— Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, — çàãîâîðèë Ðîí. — ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî Çàáèíè âûïèñàëè.

— Äà?

— Äà. Ïàðåíü åùå íå ñîâñåì ÿ ïîñëå ÿäà, íî óæå â ÿíèè èäòè çàâòðà âìåñòå ñ íàìè íà äâîéíûå ÿ. È, âðîäå, åùå îí ïîéäåò â òâîé êëàññ ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå?

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ÿÿ ôèîëåòîâîå ÿäèå, ñëåãêà êèâíóâ.

— Äà, îíà ó ÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ.

Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà âèäèò ëèöî Áëàèñ, þÿ â âàðåâå. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷åìó-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ê íåìó æàëîñòü. Åé îí ÿ ïî÷òè ïðèëè÷íûì è âåæëèâûé ÷åëîâåêîì… ÿ Ñëèçåðèíà. Íî Äðàêî… îí ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî Áëàèñ Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. Îíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé. Åé íå õîòåëîñü ÿ äóìàòü î Ñëèçåðèíöàõ, îñîáåííî î Äðàêî. Îíà ïî÷òè äóìàëà, ÷òî âñòðå÷à âîçëå áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà áûëà ñòðàííûì 

Ðîí ñëåãêà çàäåë ëîêòåì åå ðóêó, ðàçáðûçãàâ íåìíîãî ÿÿ åé íà îäåæäó.

— Ïðîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà! — ïî÷òè ïðîêðè÷àë îí, ÿâøèñü âûòèðàòü åå ôîðìó.

— Âñå â ÿäêå, Ðîí, — ñêàçàëà îíà íåìíîãî îòðåøåííî. Îí ÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ÿ ê íåé, äîòðîíóâøèñü äî åå ïëå÷à.

— Ãåðìèîíà, íà ñ÷åò ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà…  

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü. Îíà ïî÷òè çàáûëà îá ýòîì!

— ×òî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë?

Ðîí íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó, åãî ùåêè ïîêðàñíåëè.

— Ýý, ïîìíèøü, ó ÿ äîìà, êîãäà ìàìà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû äîëæíà èäòè ñî ìíîé, ÿ ñêàçàë 

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ÿñü ÿòü âåðõ íàä ñâîèì þùèì ëèöîì.

— Äà.

— Íó, ÿ òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü… Ýý…

— Äà, Ðîí, ÿ þ ÿ.

Åãî áðîâè ÿëèñü, à ëèöî ñòàëî åùå êðàñíåå.

— Ãåðìèîíà… ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ þ â âèäå… â ñìûñëå èçâèíåíèå.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÿ íåóäîáíî ïîä ïðîñèòåëüíûì ÿäîì Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíà îòîøëà â ñòîðîíó, ÿ íà áóìàãó ëèñòêè ïàïîðîòíèêà.

— "û ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «×"Î? Ñ ÍÅÞ?», êîãäà ÿ ìàìà ïðåäëîæèëà, ÷òîáû ìû ïîøëè… âìåñòå. Âñå â ÿäêå, íå ÿ îá ýòîì.

— Íî Ãåðìèîíà… ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë… "û æå çíàåøü, ÿ ïðîøó ÿ çà ýòî. ß… ÿ… ïðîøó ÿ. Äà, ýòî… ýòî – òî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, íå çàìåòèâ îáèäû è áîëè íà ëèöå Ðîíà.

— Íåâèëë è Äèí çîâóò ÿ… ÿ þ, ÷òî èì íóæíà ÿ ïîìîùü… — Ðîí ñóõî ÿÿ. — Çàáàâíî, "û ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, à ïîìî÷ü îíè ÿò ÿ. ß òóäà è íàçàä.

Ãåðìèîíà óäðó÷åííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿùåãî Ðîíà. Îí íå ÿ äî êîíöà óðîêà. Ñîáðàâ â êîíöå ÿÿ êíèãè, îíà áûñòðî âûøëà èç êîìíàòû è, íå ÿÿñü, íàïðàâèëàñü ÿìî íà Àðèôìàíòèêó. Îíà íå õîòåëà ãîâîðèòü ñ Ðîíîì… îíà íå õîòåëà ãîâîðèòü íè ñ êåì.

Îíà øëà âäîëü òèõèõ ïóñòûõ çàëîâ. Ýòî áûë åå þáèìûé ïóòü. Ñòóäåíòû ðåäêî þäà çàáðåäàëè – ýòî áûëà ÿ ÿ äîðîãà, íî ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëà êó÷à âðåìåíè.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà, ÿ ÿ ñ êàæäûì øàãîì âñå íåñ÷àñòíåé. Ïî÷åìó îíà ñäåëàëà ýòî? Áûëî ÿñíî êàê äåíü, ÷òî Ðîí ÿ ïðèãëàñèòü åå íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë, à îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî þáèëà Ðîíà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà þáèëà ðûæåâîëîñîãî èäèîòà, íî… Îíà íå þáèëà åãî êàê þáëåííîãî, îíà þáèëà åãî êàê áðàòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè çàðûäàëà. Îíà áûëà íà ÿ òàê ñåðäèòà… òàê ñåðäèòà, ÷òî îòêàçàëà åìó òàê ãðóáî. Îíà ìîãëà ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü: «Íåò, ïðîñòè, Ðîí», èëè äàæå: «Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàéòå ÿ òîëüêî ÿìè…» Íî îíà íå äîëæíà áûëà çàòûêàòü åãî òàê õîëîäíî… ÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðèçíàâàëà, ÷òî íå õîòåëà ñëûøàòü, êàê îí ïðèãëàøàåò åå íà Áàë… Îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî èñïîðòèò èõ þùèå ÿ. Â ýòîò ðàç îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë ïîéòè ñ íåé. Ñ íåêîòîðûì óäèâëåíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà, ÷òî òåïåðü îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå êàê íà æåíùèíó, ÿ î ïîëà.

— ß ÿ äóðà! — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå. — Îí âûðîñ, Ãåðìèîíà. "û áîëüøå íå ëó÷øèé äðóã… îí ÑÌÎ"ÐÈ" íà ÿ òåïåðü òàê, êàê ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñìîòðèò íà þ þ þþ.

Ýòî ÿñëî è ñìóòèëî åå. Ãëóïî áûëî ÿÿ, ÷òî íè÷òî íå ÿ ìåæäó íèìè. Åå ÷óâñòâà íå èçìåíèëèñü… îíà âñå åùå ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè è Ðîíà êàê íà áðàòüåâ, êîòîðûõ ó íåå íèêîãäà íå áûëî, íî íå êàê íà þáèìûõ. Åå ÷óâñòâà íå èçìåíèëèñü, à 

Îíà âîøëà â òåìíûé êîðèäîð, èäóùèé îò Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Íà ñòåíå âñå åùå âèñåëà êàðòèíà äâóõ áîëüøèõ äðàêîíîâ. Îíà ÷àñòî íà íåå ñìîòðåëà, ÿ ÿðêèìè îòòåíêàìè êðàñíîãî è çîëîòîãî è ÿãêèìè òîíàìè êîðè÷íåâîé çåìëè è ñèíåãî ìåëàíõîëè÷íîãî íåáà. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, êîñíóâøèñü ïîëîòíà ïàëüöàìè. Ýòà êàðòèíà óñïîêàèâàëà åå. Îíà ÿíóëà åå. Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü, ÿ ýòî ðàáîòà. Äðàêîíû áûëè èçîáðàæåíû êàê âåëè÷åñòâåííûå ñóùåñòâà, ïî÷òè ÿçàííûå äóõîâíî, þùèå â îáëàêà îãîíü, þùèé ñòðàõ.

— Âîò áû íåêîòîðûå âåùè íå ÿëèñü, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ÿñü ñâîåé ðåàêöèè íà ïðåäëîæåíèå Ðîíà.

— Íåêîòîðûå íå ÿþÿ íèêîãäà.

Ñåðäöå ïî÷òè âûñêî÷èëî ó íåå èç ãðóäè, êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, âûðîíèâ ïðè ýòîì äâå êíèãè è ñâîè çàïèñè.

— Áëàèñ! — âûäîõíóëà îíà, ÿíóâ íà òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

— ÿ. "û â ÿäêå? — ñïðîñèë îí ñ þ, þùåé ó íåãî â ãëàçàõ. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, îí ñîáðàë åå êíèãè è ïåðãàìåíòû è ïîäàë èõ ê åé.

— Íèêîãäà áîëüøå òàê íå äåëàé! "û èñïóãàë ÿ äî ïîëóñìåðòè! — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ïðîíçèòåëüíûì øåïîòîì, ÿ ó íåãî ñâîè âåùè. Áëàèñ òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ïîêà îíà íå âîçüìåò ÿ â ðóêè. Îí íåìíîãî ÿ. — ×òî òû äåëàåøü – øïèîíèøü çà ìíîé? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

— Îé, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìèîíà! "û ÷òî, íå óçíàåøü ýòîò êîðèäîð? — îí ïîäîøåë ê êàðòèíå è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ÿ ñ ïî÷òè ðîáêèì âûðàæåíèåì íà åãî çàãîðåëîì ëèöå è áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. — ß øåë íà Àðèôìàíòèêó è óâèäåë ÿ. ß õîòåë ÿ, íî óñëûøàë, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà. Áóäó÷è äæåíòëüìåíîì, ÿ þ, ÷òî ïðîñòî ÿçàí áûë îòâåòèòü: ýòî ïðèçíàê âåæëèâîñòè.

Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ãíåâ èñ÷åç ñ îäíèì ÿäîì íà åãî óëûáêó.

— Çíà÷èò, òû íå õîòåë ÿ íàïóãàòü?

— "î÷íî! — îí ÿ ê êàðòèíå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåå âìåñòå â ñòðàííî óäîáíîé òèøèíå.

— ÿ ðàáîòà, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, ÿ êîíòóðû ðóêîé. — Ïîðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìàããë ñìîã ñîòâîðèòü òàêîå… ÿ ðàáîòà ñ òàêîé âåëè÷åñòâåííîé 

— ÿ?

Áëàèñ óêàçàë íà ïåðåïëåòåííûå õâîñòû äðàêîíîâ.

— Ïîñìîòðè. Îíè ñîçäàíû äðóã ÿ äðóãà. Êàê äâîå þäåé, êîòîðûå þò óíè÷òîæèòü ìèðà, èëè êàê äâîå þáëåííûõ, ñîåäèíåííûå âîåäèíî, íî þùèõ ó ÿ íà ïóòè ìíîæåñòâî ÿòñòâèé è þäåé, þùèõ èõ ðàçëó÷èòü. Êàê… Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòà, ÿ þ, èëè äðóãèå íåñ÷àñòíûå þáëåííûå, — Ãåðìèîíà ñäâèíóëà áðîâè. — Íî ïîñìîòðè: îíè âûøå áîðüáû. ÿ îãîíü â íåáî, îíè þò âûçîâ çâåçäàì, þÿ çà þ þáîâü, — ÿ ÿìè Áëàèñà, Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç ÿíóëà íà êàðòèíó, à çàòåì íà íåãî. — Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ìîãó ÿ – õóäîæíèê ìîã èìåòü â âèäó ÷òî óãîäíî, — ñêàçàë îí áûñòðî, î÷èñòèâ ãîðëî.

Ïðèñòàëüíî, ïî÷òè âîñõèùåííî, ÿíóâ íà åãî ëèöî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò, òû ïðàâ, Áëàèñ. Êàê… êàê òû ÿë ýòî òàê áûñòðî?

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Ëåòîì ÿ ïîñåùàë â Æåíåâå þ øêîëó. þ. Ìîé îòåö çàñòàâèë ÿ. Êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷ó 'îãâàðòñ, ÿ þ ïîåõàòü â þ è ïîæèòü ñ òåòåé è ÿäåé íåñêîëüêî ëåò. ß ÷àñòè÷íî ÿíåö, à âî Ôëîðåíöèè è Ðèìå, òû, íàâåðíîå, çíàåøü, åñòü, ýý… ÿþùèå êàðòèíû. ß ñòàë ÿ èñêóññòâîì åùå ðåáåíêîì. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ó ÿ â êðîâè.

'èòðî ÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëàñü â êëàññ Àðèôìàíòèêè. Áëàèñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà þ ñ èçóìëåííîé, íî âñå æå þáîïûòíîé óëûáêîé.

— ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî àðèñòîêðàòè÷åí, — ÿ, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ìû íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ãîâîðèëè, — îòâåòèë Áëàèñ.

Îíà îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.

— "û ÿäèøü êàê àíãëè÷àíèí.

Îí ÿÿ.

— " ÿ îáà ÿ àíãëè÷àíå. Ñ÷àñòëèâà?

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà è îòâåðíóëàñü, ÿ ñêðûòü óëûáêó. Ýòîãî Áëàèñà Çàáèíè îíà íå çíàëà: îí áûë äîáðûé! Åùå Ãåðìèîíà ïðèçíàëà, íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåâ, ÷òî îí áûë âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì Äàæå íå ïðîñòî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì– îí áûë î÷åíü êðàñèâûì: òåìíûå âîëíèñòûå àêêóðàòíî ïîäñòðèæåííûå âîëîñû êàê-òî îñîáåííî ïîä÷åðêèâàëè åãî ëèöî.

— Êàê íàêàçàíèå ñ ìîèì ñêó÷íûì îäíîêëàññíèêîì? — ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, è Áëàèñ çàìåòèë ýòî.

— "û æå çíàåøü, Ìàëôîé ýòî Ìàëôîé. Âñå íîðìàëüíî.

Áëàèñ õèõèêíóë.

— Ìîé áîãàòûé êîëëåãà… îí äîâîëüíî âûñîêîìåðåí, íî åñëè áû òû áûëà èì, òî òîæå íå ñìîãëà áû ýòîãî èçáåæàòü. ß ñëûøàë, åãî îòåö î÷åíü õîëîäíûé è îòðåøåííûé ÷åëîâåê, à Äðàêî æèâåò ñ íèì ñ ÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, îí ïðîíèöàòåëüíûé þäîê. Îí âñåãäà âñå äåëàåò ïî-ñâîåìó.

— "î, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, áûëî ãðóáî, — ëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Áëàèñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû.

— Îí ìîé ÿòåëü. Íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ìîæíî áûòü ÿÿìè ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. ß íå õîòåë ãðóáèòü, ÿ òîëüêî ðàññòðîåí èç-çà åãî 

— ÿ ÿ, ÿ, ÿ?

— "û õîðîøî åãî çíàåøü.

— ß þ òàêîé òèï þäåé.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè øëè ìîë÷à. Ãåðìèîíå íà÷èíàëà ÿ ÿ ýòîãî âûñîêîãî êðàñèâîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îí áûë òàê íåïîõîæ íà Ãàððè è Ðîíà. ÿ Ñëèçåðèíöà îí áûë çàìå÷àòåëüíûì.

— Êàê òû ÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. — ß þ â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî âûïèñàëè èç áîëüíèöû, ïîñëå… òû çíàåøü.

 — Íåìíîãî ÿ ãîëîâà, è ÿ áûñòðî þ. Íî ýòî íå ñòðàøíî. ß ãîòîâ áûë íà âñå, ëèøü áû óéòè èç áîëüíèöû. ß ïîëüùåí. "û ïåðâûé ÷åëîâåê, ñïðîñèâøèé ÿ î çäîðîâüå.

— ß âîëíîâàëàñü î òåáå è Ãàððè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿä áûë î÷åíü 

— Ýòî ÿ ñóùíîñòü – ÿ çà äðóãèõ, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, ñêîð÷èâ ãðèìàñó. — "î, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íå øóòêà.

— Ìîãó âîîáðàçèòü, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêî, ïîäóìàâ, êàê æå Ãàððè ïåðåæèë ýòî.

Îíè âîøëè â êëàññ çà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äî çâîíêà. "ðîê ÿ áûë îñîáåííî ñêó÷íûì – ïðîôåññîð ÷èòàëà þ ïî ìåòàôèçèêå Êàíòà è åå âçàèìîîòíîøåíèè(èëè íàîáîðîò?) ñ âîëøåáñòâîì. Ïîòîì ïðîôåññîð ñòàëà ïèñàòü ðàçíûå ÿ, êîòîðûå, ïî þ Ãåðìèîíû, þòíî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëèýòîé îáëàñòè ôèëîñîôèè [íÿ ÿ].

Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ îíà óæàñíî ýòîãî ñòûäèëàñü, ñü ïî ïîâîäó óðîêà ñ Áëàèñîì Çàáèíè ÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ïðåïîäàâàòåëü îòâîðà÷èâàëàñü. Íåêîòîðûå äåâî÷êè èç 'àôôëïàôôà è Ðàâåíêëî ïîäíèìàëè ïðè ýòîì ñâîè áðîâè è íà÷èíàëè ïûëêî ÿ. Îíè â ñòðàõå òàðàùèëèñü íà Áëàèñà. Íà ýòî áûëî äâå ïðè÷èíû. ÿ: îí áûë Ñëèçåðèíåö, à îíà Ãðèôôèíäîðêà. ÿ: Áëàèñ áûëà ïåðâûì ìóæ÷èíîé â êëàññå, ñïîñîáíûì áåñåäîâàòü ñ ëåãåíäàðíîé ñîâåðøåííîé Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé, ÿ áûëà õîðîøèì äðóãîì ëåãåíäàðíîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

È âñå æå, ÿ íà ñòðàííûå ÿäû è ÿ, þ îíà ñëûøàëà, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà áåñåäó, êàê áóäòî íè÷òî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî 'àôôëïàôôöû è Ðàâåíêëîâöû [çâó÷èò óæàñíî, íî ýòî ëó÷øåå ñëîâî èç ïðèøåäøèõ ìíå â ãîëîâó] äóìàëè î íåé. Îíà áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì ñòóäåíòîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà â êëàññå, à Áëàèñ áûë åäèíñòâåííûì Ñëèçåðèíöåì, ÿ ýòî âñå åùå íå ÿÿëî, ÷òî èõ ñâåëî.

Â îáùåì, óðîê áûë íå ñëèøêîì ïëîäîòâîðíûì, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ÿëà íè÷åãî èç çàäàííîãî. Ïðîâåðèâ ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ó íåå ïîëòîðà ÷àñà îêíî, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ñâîè êíèãè è íàïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó, äîâîëüíî õîëîäíî ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ Áëàèñîì, ÿ îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî êîìïàíèåé. Äàæå íå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî åé áûëî îäèíîêî, Ãåðìèîíà íå îñìåëèëàñü ïîéòè â þ þ, ÷òîáû íå ÿ ñ Ðîíîì, êîòîðûé ìîã èãðàòü â øàõìàòû ñ Äèíîì èëè äàæå äåëàòü ñâîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå ñ Ñèìóñîì. Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà ÿ ñ Ðîíîì. ×òî îíà ñêàçàëà áû?!

Öèôðû è çíàêè þùå ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, è äàæå Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ÿñíèòü, êàê ýòî ñòðàííîå ïîäîáèå ÿ ÿçàíî ñ âîëøåáñòâîì. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò áîðüáû ñ êíèæíûì òåêñòîì, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññòðîåíî âçäîõíóëà è çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó òàê ñåðäèòî, ÷òî áèáëèîòåêàðü è íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ ÿäåëè â åå ñòîðîíó. Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó íà ó÷åáíèê è çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

×òî ïðîèñõîäèò ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé? Îíà ÿíóëà íà ïîëêó ñïðàâà. ×òî çàñòàâèëî åå â÷åðà âå÷åðîì òàê ãîâîðèòü ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì? Êòî çíàë, íà ÷òî ýòà ÿ áûëà ñïîñîáíà?… Îíà ïîìíèëà, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë åé êîå-÷òî, î ÷åì îíà äóìàëà ïî÷òè þ íî÷ü. «ß èíòðèãà ÿ ÿ? 'îòü íåìíîãî?», – ñïðîñèë îí, ÿñü åé òàê, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå õîòåëîñü åãî óáèòü. È îíà íå çíàëà ÷òî îòâåòèòü: íåóæåëè îí õîòåë çàèíòðèãîâàòü åå? Îíà äîëæíà áûëè ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ÍÀÑ"ÎßÙÈÉ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, áûë íå òàêèì óæ è óæàñíûì… òîëüêî íåìíîãî. Íî Ãåðìèîíà ëó÷øå áû äîáðîâîëüíî îòêàçàëàñü îò åäû è óìåðëà îò ãîëîäà, íåæåëè ïðèçíàëà, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ÿ íåå èíòðèãîé, ñ åãî áóðíûìè õîëîäíûìè ãëàçàìè, åãî þùèì ìèñòè÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì. Îí íå áûë àíãåëîì èëè ìó÷åíèêîì; îí íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîìó îíà ìîãëà ÿòü. Ðàäè Áîãà, îí, íàâåðíîå, ïåðåñïàë ñ áîëüøèíñòâîì ñåìèêóðñíèö, êîíå÷íî ìíîãèå èç íèõ áûëè êðàñèâûìè è âîñïèòàííûìè, áîãàòûìè è, äàæå âîçìîæíî, àðèñòîêðàòêàìè. Ãåðìèîíå áûëî ñòûäíî äàæå ïåðåä ñàìîé ñîáîé, ÷òî îíà äàæå äóìàëà îá ýòîì ýêñòðàâàãàíòíîìÑëèçåðèíöå, è òèõî ïðèêàçàëà ñåáå íå äåëàòü ýòîãî ñíîâà.

Íî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì… Îíà âåëà ÿ ïåðåä íèì ãëóïî? Ïîñëåäíèì, êåì îíà õîòåëà áûòü â åãî ãëàçàõ, òàê ýòî ãëóïîé ìå÷òàòåëüíîé ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êîé, ÿ íå çíàëà íè÷åãî î òîì, ÷òî 

— Íåò! Ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî ÁÅÑÏÎÊÎÈ"? — ïðîøåïòàëà ñåáå Ãåðìèîíà.

Âäîáàâîê êî âñåìó ýòîìó âîçíèêëà ïðîáëåìà ñ Ðîíîì. Ñòàðûé äîáðûé Ðîí, êîòîðîãî îíà òàê õîëîäíî îòâåðãëà, êîãäà îí ÿ ïîïðîñèòü åå áûòü åãî ñïóòíèöåé íà Áàëó. Êàê îíà ìîãëà? Êàê îíà ìîãëà?!

Êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî, îíà õîòåëà ñ êåì-íèáóäü ÿ, êîìó-òî ÿ. Îíà õîòåëà ñ êåì-íèáóäü ïîãîâîðèòü – íå î Ðîíå, à î æèçíè âîîáùå… Îíà ïîäóìàëà î Áëàèñå.

— "û ÷òî, óìåðëà? — ÿ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, è áëåñíóëè àòëàñíûå îäåæäû.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü. Îí ýòîãî íå ñòîèë. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî. Îí çàñòàâèë åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ íåóâåðåííî. È ýòî îíà íåíàâèäåëà åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì Äðàêî ÿ.

— "éäè, — ñêàçàëà îíà åäêî, ïîääàâøèñü èìïóëüñó.

— Ïðåêðàñíî, — ïðîçâó÷àë îòâåò Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, ÿ, ÷òî, ñêîðåå ðàê ñâèñòíåò, ÷åì Ìàëôîé ïîäàâèò â ñåáå þ ãîðäîñòü. Îíà ÿëà ãîëîâó, çàìåòèâ, êàê Äðàêî ñ õìóðûì ëèöîì èäåò ê âûõîäó.

— Ìàëôîé, âåðíèñü. ß íå èìåëà â âèäó ýòî, — ñêàçàëà îíà óñòàëî. Îí ÿ ê íåé ñïèíîé, íî ÿ.

— Ïðîçâó÷àëî ýòî èìåííî òàê, Ãðåéíäæåð.

— ß ýòî â âèäó íå èìåëà, — ÿâêíóëà îíà. Îíà íà÷èíàëà çàêèïàòü.

Îí õîëîäíî ÿíóë íà íåå, íî ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå ÿ Äðàêî ÿ è íåðåøèòåëüíî ñåë íàïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ÿ òàêîé ñåðäèòûé? — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñíîâà îòêðûâ ó÷åáíèê ìåòàôèçèêè è óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÿ. Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå âîïðîñ.

— "û â÷åðà âå÷åðîì ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õî÷åøü ÿ î ÷åì-òî ñïðîñèòü, — ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåå ïðè ýòîì áîëåå ñåðäèòî, ÷åì îáû÷íî.

— "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, Ìàëôîé. Ïðåêðàòè èãðàòü â èãðû è âûêëàäûâàé, — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà. " íåå ÿ áûëî íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå íàñòðîåíèå, îñîáåííî ÿäîì ñ Äðàêî.

— " ÿ óïàëî äàâëåíèå, — ñêàçàë îò òàê ÿìî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óïàëà ñî ñâîåãî ñòóëà.

— " ÿ… ó ÿ óïàëî äàâëåíèå? — ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

— ß þ, ÷òî áûëî íåìíîãî õîëîäíåå, ÷åì ÿ ïîëàãàë, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî. — "û çàäðîæàëà è ñòàëà ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü î þÿ ÿõ? Ïîòîì òû óïàëà íà ÿ, ÿ óïàë è ïîðàíèë ïëå÷î î êîðåíü äåðåâà, ïîòîì òû î÷íóëàñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñóõî ÿëàñü.

— Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðîâàëèâàëàñü ïîä ëåä â Øâåöèè çèìîé è äàæå íå ïðîñòûëà. Ïðåêðàòè ïîðîòü åðóíäó è ñêàæè ìíå ïðàâäó.

— Ýòî ïðàâäà.

— "û íå î÷åíü õîðîøèé ëãóí, — îòâåòèëà îíà.

Äðàêî ÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë, ÿñü ïîäàâèòü ãíåâ. " íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü íå î÷åíü.

— "û ÿ ÿÿ äåâêà èç âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ âñòðå÷àë! — ïðîøèïåë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿíóëà íàçàä, êàê áóäòî åå óâàðèëè.

— ß íå ñëóãà, êîòîðîìó òû ìîæåøü ïðèêàçûâàòü, Ìàëôîé. ß íå áóäó òåáå ÿÿ è ÿ êàæäîé òâîåé ïðèõîòè! "û áîãàòûé èñïîð÷åííûé áîðîâ. "îëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû Ìàëôîé, òû íå ìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü âåñü ìèð! — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÿ ãîëîñ ñ êàæäûì þùèì ñëîâîì. Åå ãîëîñ äðîæàë îò ãíåâà è äðóãèõ ýìîöèé, êîòîðûå îíà íå ìîãëà ïîäàâèòü. Îí íàçâàë ÿ… äåâêîé? Çàäóìàëàñü îíà èçóìëåííî. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî åå ñåðäöå íà÷àëî ÿ âäâîå áûñòðåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîè êíèãè è çàïèñè. Äðàêî âñòàë.

— Êóäà òû èäåøü? — ïîòðåáîâàë îí.

— Ïîäàëüøå îò ÿ! — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿðåííûì ãîëîñîì, ÿñü. Íå äîæäàâøèñü åãî îòâåòà, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó èç áèáëèîòåêè, ñëûøà øàãè Äðàêî çà þ. Êîãäà îíà óæå ïåðåñåêëà Áîëüøîé Çàë è âîøëà â êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé â îáùåæèòèå Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ÿ ðóêà ïî÷òè ãëóáîêî ñõâàòèëà åå ðóêó, îò÷åãî åå êíèãè ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî ïîëó.

— Îòïóñòè ÿ! — çàêðè÷àëà îíà, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü êðóãîì, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü åãî ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé.

Äðàêî íåìíîãî ÿÿ õâàòêó, íî Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà, ÷òî åé íå ÿ.

— ÿ, ×åðò âîçüìè! — ñêàçàë Äðàê, ðàçäðàæåííî.

— Ìàëôîé, îòïóñòè ÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ÿ èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó. Êîãäà îí íå ÿë íèêàêèõ äåéñòâèé ê åå þ, îíà íàïðàâèëà êîíåö ïàëî÷êè åìó â ãîðëî. — Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿþ, îòïóñòè ÿ.

Äàæå ÷åðåç ÿðîñòü íà åãî ëèöå, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ÿâíî âåñåëèëà ÿ, è åãî ëèöî ïåðåðåçàëà ÿ óõìûëêà.

— "û äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî òâîè ãëóïûå ÿ ìîãóò ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? Íå çàáóäü, ó ÿ â ðóêàâå âñåãäà åñòü ïàðà òóçîâ, — ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî, ÿíóâ íà þ ïàëî÷êó, þ èç åãî êàðìàíà. Îí îòïóñòèë åå ðóêó.

Îíà ÿðåííî íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü ñâîè êíèãè. Êîãäà îíà ÿíóëàñü çà ïîñëåäíåé êíèãîé, îí ñõâàòèë åå è îòâåë ðóêó ñ ó÷åáíèêîì â ñòîðîíó.

— Äàé ìíå êíèãó.

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ÿ ñòðàíèöû.

— "û èçó÷àåøü Äðåâíèå Ðóíû? — íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà îò Ãåðìèîíû, îí çàêðûë êíèãó è ÿíóë íà íåå ñ íåáîëüøîé óëûáêîé. — Çíàåøü, ó ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî óæàñíûå ìàíåðû. «Ïîæàëóéñòà» è «Ñïàñèáî» âñå áû óïðîñòèëè.

— Äàé ìíå êíèãó.

— "îëüêî åñëè òû ïîîáåùàåøü íå óáåãàòü.

— Ñíà÷àëà òû ìíå ëæåøü, ïîòîì íàçûâàåøü ÿ äåâêîé. Íàçîâè ìíå ïðè÷èíó, ïî÷åìó ÿ íå äîëæíà äàòü òåáå â ãëàç, à óæ òåì áîëåå íå óáåãàòü.

Äðàêî õèòðî ÿ è âåðíóë åé êíèãó.

— "û íå òðîíåøü ÿ è ïàëüöåì.

Îíà ïîëó÷èëà êíèãó, íî îñòàëàñü ÿòü íà ìåñòå.

— 'î÷åøü ïîñïîðèòü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÿ ðóêó â êóëàê è íåìíîãî ÿ åå íàçàä. Áëèçíåöû íàó÷èëè åå ëåòîì íåñêîëüêèì ïðèåìàì.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ íå äåðóñü ñ äåâ÷îíêàìè… è ñ òîáîé. "åïåðü ïåðåñòàíü âåñòè ÿ êàê ðåáåíîê è ïîñëóøàé.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü êðóãîì è íà÷àëà óõîäèòü.

— Çíà÷èò ÿ ðåáåíîê è íå äåâóøêà?

— "û âåäåøü ÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, — îòâåòèë îí, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ÿÿ åå è ÿãêî ÿ åå ðóêè îáîèìè ñâîèìè ðóêàì. — Íå çëèñü, Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî òû æåíùèíà. Çíàåøü, äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî âèäåòü êîãî-òî, íå ÿùåãî ÿ ýòîé ðîëè, â òàêîì ñâåòå.

Îíà îòäåðíóëà ñâîè ðóêè.

— Âîçìîæíî, òû íå çàìåòèë, Ìàëôîé, íî òû óæàñíî äåéñòâóåøü ìíå íà íåðâû. "àê ÷òî ëó÷øå îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ þ ÷òî-íèáóäü, î ÷åì ïîòîì þ…

— Âðîäå òîãî, ÷òî òû óñòðîèëà íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ òðèáóíàõ? — ñêàçàë îí, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó ê åå óõó è ÿ ñâîèì ïîäáîðîäêîì åå ïëå÷î. Ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé îí îòîäâèíóë ÿäü åå âîëîñ. — ß þ, ÷òî òû æàëååøü îá ýòîì, âåäü òàê?

— Èçâèíè ÿ? — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó. — Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëà… ëàäíî, íå îäíà ÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî âñå áûëî òâîåé îøèáêîé! Åñëè áû òû íå îáîçâàë Äæèííè è íå íàçâàë ÿ…

Äðàêî ïîëîæèë ïàëåö åé íà ãóáû ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå. Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ýòî è çàìîë÷àëà, ÿ, ÿ ïî åå ëèöó, îíà áûëà ñìóùåíà åãî ÿìè.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî îòîøåë íàçàä, îïóñòèâ ðóêè âäîëü òóëîâèùà. Îí íå ìîã ñëûøàòü ñëîâî «ÿçíîêðîâêà» èç åå óñò. Îí íå ìîã ñëûøàòü ýòî ñëîâî îò äðóãèõ, è, ê åãî þ, îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü ýòî ñàì áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ.

— 

— Ñëóøàé, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿÿ ñâîè íåäàâíèå ýìîöèè. Ñ íåêîòîðûì óñèëèåì, îí ñóìåë ñãëîòíóòü êîì â ãîðëå. Åãî ãëàçà ñíîâà ïîõîëîäåëè, à ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü âî þ óõìûëêó. — Âåðèøü òû ìíå èëè íåò, íî òî, ÷òî ÿ þ, ïðàâäà. Íó, ïî÷òè ïðàâäà.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå âðåøü? ×òî â÷åðà òàêîãî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü ìíå ãîâîðèòü? Ìàëôîé, òû ìîæåøü ÿòü ìíå. ß ìîãó ñîõðàíèòü òàéíó… åñëè íóæíî. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî ñåé÷àñ íåêîìó ðàññêàçàòü.

— Íåóæåëè? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ÿâ áðîâü. Åãî ãîëîñ çàçâó÷àë âðàæäåáíî. — À ÷òî æå Øðàìîãîëîâûé è Ðûæèé?

Åå ãëàçà ïîãðóñòíåëè.

— Íå äóìàé î íèõ.

Îäíàêî Äðàêî íå ÿ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê çàâèñòü «ïîáåæàëà» ïî åãî âåíàì.

— Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âåðèòü Ãðèôôèíäîðêå âðîäå ÿ? — ÿ îí. — Ïî÷åìó ÿ âîîáùå äîëæåí òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèòü?

— Îòëè÷íî!— âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Íå ãîâîðè ìíå! Íå ãîâîðè ìíå íè÷òî, òû òàêîå æèâîòíîå! Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ òåðïåòü ÿ íå ìîãó, Ìàëôîé. "û âñåãäà ÿ íàäî ìíîé, äàæå êîãäà ÿ þñü âåñòè ÿ ìèðíî. Çàáóäü òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà. Çàáóäü, î ÷åì ìû ÿ ãîâîðèëè. Îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå!

— Íå ñìåé óõîäèòü þäà, Ãðåéíäæåð! — çàêðè÷àë Äðàêî.

Â îòâåò, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è áðîñèëà ÷åðíèëüíèöó åìó â ëèöî. Ê þ ÿ Äðàêî, îí ÿ ÿ è ïîñìîòðåë, êàê ÷åðíèëüíèöà óïàëà íà ïîë, îñòàâèâ îãðîìíîå ÷åðíîå ÿòíî. Áåç äðóãîãî ñëîâà, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü.

— Áåæèøü ê Áëàèñó Çàáèíè? — ïðîðû÷àë îí èç-çà íåå. Îí çëîáíî ÿ, êîãäà îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. — Äàâàé, Ãðåéíäæåð, èäè ê ýòîìó Ñëèçåðèíñêîìó óðîäó.

— ×òî?

— "û ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî îí Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâ. "û âèäåëà åãî ïðåäïëå÷üå? Êîíòóð ñëàáûé, íî òû óâèäèøü, î, òû óâèäèøü, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìåòêà, ÿ ÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðêà, — ñêàçàë îí íèçêèì ãîëîñîì, ñòàâ ïåðåä þ è õîëîäíî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåâ. — Îäèí èç ëàêååâ Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí èñïîëüçóåò ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïî-òâîåìó, ïî÷åìó áû åùå Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé? Ïî÷åìó áû ìóæ÷èíû âîîáùå õîòåëè ãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé, êðîìå êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü ÿ, êàê Ïîòòåð è "èçëè? Êîãäà îíè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÷òî-íèáóäü òåáå äàðèëè â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà ñïèñûâàíèå òâîåé äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû?

Îíà ÿëà, î÷åâèäíî, ÿñü ñêðûòü ñâîå óäèâëåíèå, à ïîòîì è áîëü; ó íåå íå âûøëî. Äåðçêîå, ïðîòèâíîå âûðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî ñ ëèöà Äðàêî, êîãäà îí óãîëêîì ãëàç çàìåòèë åå îáèäó è åå òåìíûå ãëàçà, ÿùèå êàê ÷åðíûå îïàëû. Âåñü åãî ãíåâ ÿÿ, è ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ìîã ÿ çà ýòè ãëóïûå ñëîâà çàâèñòè, îíà îòâåðíóëàñü è óáåæàëà.

— 'îðîøî ñêàçàíî, Äðàêî, — ÿ ñ êîíöà çàëà æåíñêèé ãîëîñ, êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà þ ñêðûëàñü èç âèäó. Îí ÿÿ, íàõìóðèâ ëèöî.

Ïàíñè ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, îñòîðîæíî þ ÷åðåç þ ÷åðíèëüíèöó è ÿ ÿùíûì äëèííûì ïàëüöåì ïî íåìó îò ëîïàòîê äî ãðóäè.

— Êàê äàâíî òû çäåñü? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî.

— Äîñòàòî÷íî äàâíî, ÷òîáû ÿ òåì, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë ýòîé ñóêå.

— Ñóêå? — ñïðîñèë îí, ÿâ áðîâü îò ýòîãî ÿ. — "û óâåðåíà, ÷òî ãîâîðèøü íå î ñåáå?

Ãëàçà Ïàíñè ñóçèëèñü.

— Âèäèìî êòî-òî òåáå ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà ÿ ïî óãëàì ñ Áëàèñîì Çàáèíè?

— Äî ÿ òîæå äîøëè ñëóõè?

— Äîøëè. ÿ, Áëàèñ ñòàë äðóæèòü ñ Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé… ÿ ÿ íå þ, ïî÷åìó îí õî÷åò ÿÿ ñ ýòîé òàê íàçûâàåìîé ÿòîé.

— "îëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà äåâñòâåííèöà, à òû íåò, åùå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îíà ÿÿ. ÿ, âîçìîæíî, ïî þ ñ 

— Ïî÷åìó òû çàùèùàåøü åå, Äðàêî? — ñïðîñèëè Ïàíñè, íàäóâ ãóáû. — "û ÿ, þáèìûé. ÿ, òû íà÷àë òåðïåòü ÿçíîêðîâîê.

— ß âñåãäà òåðïåë.

— Ïðèìåðíî äâå íåäåëè… — ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè, ÿÿ ñëîâà, è íåìíîãî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. — Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íà÷àëîñü íàêàçàíèå. È âñå èç-çà ýòîé ÿâîé ÿçíîêðîâêè.

Äðàêî íåìíîãî îòîøåë îò íåå, ÿñü ñêðûòü ýìîöèè, âûçâàííûå ýòèì ñëîâîì.

— " ÿ î÷åíü ÿçíûé ðîò, Ïàíñè. "åáå íå ÿ?

— Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà «ÿçíîêðîâêà»? Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì, Äðàêî! "û ÷òî, çàáîëåë? "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû þÿ â íåå.

Ïàíñè ïðîèçíåñëà ïîñëåäíåå ïðåäëîæåíèå êàê þ øóòêó, íî Äðàêî ÿë ýòî ñåðüåçíî. Ìãíîâåííî, îí ÿ è ñõâàòèë Ïàíñè çà ïëå÷è. Îíà ïî÷òè çàêðè÷àëà.

— ×òî òû ñêàçàëà, Ïàíñè? — ïðîðû÷àë îí, åãî ãëàçà ïîõîëîäåëè åùå ñèëüíåå.

— Äðàêî, — ÿìëèëà îíà, ÿñü ñ åãî æåëåçíîé õâàòêîé. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòïóñòè ÿ… òû äåëàåøü ìíå áîëüíî!

Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå ïðîñüáó è ñæàë åå ïëå÷è åùå ñèëüíåå.

— "û õî÷åøü ÿòíàòü ìîå ÿ è òðàäèöèè ìîåé ñåìüè?

Ïàíñè ÿðî ÿñëà ãîëîâîé, ÿñü ÿ îò åãî çàõâàòà, íî, â òî æå ÿ, ñåðäèòî ïîäóìàëà: Îíà ÷òî-òî ñäåëàëà ñ òîáîé, Äðàêî. Íå ïîçâîëü åé ñîáëàçíèòü ÿ…

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ, Äðàêî îòïóñòèë Ïàíñè. Åãî ãëàçà îïàñíî è õîëîäíî ñâåðêàëè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî â îòâåò, ÿ åå ñåðäöå áèëîñü ñ òàêîé æå þ, êàê ó êðîëèêà. Îíà ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà Äðàêî ÿ, è çà ýòè ãîäû íåîäíîêðàòíî èñïûòàëà åãî õàðàêòåð íà ñåáå. Íî, âñå ðàâíî, Ïàíñè íå ìîãëà íå ÿ íà íåãî çà âñå, ÷òî îí çàñòàâèë åå ïåðåíåñòè: åãî ÿííî ÿþÿ íàñòðîåíèå, âå÷íî íîâûå äåâóøêè. Äðàêî áûë óæàñíî íåïðåäñêàçóåìûì è ýòî ïðè÷èíèëî åé ìíîæåñòâî ïðîáëåì – ìîëîäîé äåâóøêå, ÿ áûëà èñêðåííå þáëåíà â ýòîãî áîãàòîãî è êðàñèâîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà. "îëüêî ïîýòîìó îíà ÿëà Äðàêî ÿ ñ íåé êàê ñ åãî ëè÷íûì êîçëîì ÿ, âåäü èíà÷å Äðàêî áû áðîñèë åå êàê þ ÿïêó. Ïåðñïåêòèâà áûòü áðîøåííîé þáèìûì ÷åëîâåêîì áûëà ÿ íåå íåïðèåìëåìà.

Îòîãíàâ ýòè ìûñëè, Ïàíñè çàñòàâèëà ÿ ïðîãëîòèòü ñâîé ãíåâ è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü, ÿñü ýòèì ÿäèòü îáñòàíîâêó.

— Äðàêî, — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ñâîèì ñàìûì þùèì ãîëîñîì. — Äàâàé áîëüøå íå ñïîðèòü, — îíà óâèäåëà, êàê îí ñæàë êóëàêè. — Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ÿé ÅÅ ðóøèòü íàøè ÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà!

— Îíà íè÷åãî íå ðàçðóøàåò, — ñêàçàë îí õîëîäíî. — Îíà íå èãðàåò íèêàêîé ðîëè â íàøèõ «ÿõ».

Íî Ïàíñè çíàëà ëó÷øå. Îíà çàìåòèëà â åãî ïîâåäåíèè ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèëà îá ýòîé þõå. ×òî-òî â íåì ÿëîñü: áûòü ìîæåò åãî ãëàçà ÿã÷àëèñü, è ãóáû èçãèáàëèñü â þ óëûáêó. ÿÿ âîëíà çàâèñòè âîðâàëàñü åé â êðîâü. Ïàíñè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òàêîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, ÷òî åé çàõîòåëîñü óïàñòü íà ïîë è çàñòó÷àòü ïî íåìó êóëàêàìè. Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå áðîñàë â åå ñòîðîíó õ ÿäîâ… íèêîãäà íå ÿ åé, íå ñïðàøèâàë, êàê ó íåå äåëà. ×åãî â ÍÅÉ áûëî òàêîãî îñîáåííîãî? ×òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå? "îãî, ÷åãî Ïàíñè õîòåëà 6 ëåò, Ãðåéíäæåð äîáèëàñü çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Êàê åé ýòî óäàëîñü?

— Ïî÷åìó òû òàê çàèíòåðåñîâàí þ, Äðàêî? — ñïðîñèëà Ïàíñè. Åå ãîëîñà äðîæàë îò ãíåâà.

— Ìîé èíòåðåñ ê íåé ìîæíî ñðàâíèòü ëèøü ñ íåáîëüøèì èíòåðåñîì ê òåáå! — ïðîêðè÷àë îí â îòâåò.

— Âîçìîæíî çàêëèíàíèå, — ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè ãðîìêî. — Êàêîå-òî äóðàöêîå çàêëèíàíèå, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ÿ ê íåé ÿíåò. Ïðè÷èíà â ýòîì… Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ñ÷èòàåøü åå 

— "û ãîâîðèøü òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ þáëåí â íåå.

— Ýòî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî! — âñå ìûñëè Ïàíñè âûðâàëèñü íàðóæó. — Ñíà÷àëà òû ïðåñëåäóåøü åå, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé… — ×åãî òû íèêîãäà íå äåëàë ÿ ÿ. Äîáàâèëà îíà ìûñëåííî. — Ïîòîì òû ÿ åå ÿçíûõ ãóá… È òû ñäåëàë ýòî òàê íåæíî, äîðîãîé… ×òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, Äðàêî? ×òî?! ×òî îñêîðáèëî ÿ òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî òû îñòàíîâèë åå òàêèì äðàìàòè÷åñêèì ñïîñîáîì? — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ñ èçäåâêîé. — Î, ÿ âñå âèäåëà, þáèìûé. ÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò, Äðàêî, íî ìíå èíòåðåñíî, êàê òû ñóìåë ÿ äî íåå, ÷òîáû ÿ íå âûðâàëî?

— "û ÿÿ ÿ äóðî÷êà, — ñêàçàë îí îïàñíî òèõèì ãîëîñîì.

— ÿÿ? ß ÿÿ? Íó, òîãäà ýòà ÿçíîêðîâêà ÿ ÿÿ âåùü â ìèðå. Îíà ïðîñòî ÿ, òû ñëûøèøü ÿ, Äðàêî? Ïðîñòî ÿ ÿ, ÿÿÿ â ÿçè. ÿíêà. Îíà îáû÷íîå 

— ÿ, — ñêàçàë îí. Åãî ãîëîñ íà÷àë ÿ, íî îíà íå îñòàíîâèëà ñâîé õàîòè÷íûé ïîòîê ñëîâ, íå çàìåòèâ óãðîçó â åãî òîíå.

— Îíà ïîäîíîê! Æèâîòíîå, êîòîðîå íóæíî çàðåçàòü. È òû… ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû ëó÷øå ýòîé… ýòîãî Ñ"ÙÅÑ"ÂÀ, è âñå æå òû ÿ åå è ãîâîðèë ñ íåé! Íåóæåëè òû ñòàë îäíèì èç òåõ, 

— Çàìîë÷è! — òåïåðü îí êðè÷àë, íî ÿ ãíåâîì Ïàíñè íå îñòàíîâèëàñü.

— …ñ÷èòàåò ÿ ðàâíûì ÿçíîêðîâíûì âåäüìàì, ýòèì ÿì, òâîåé þáèìîé 

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ïàíñè ñìîãëà çàêîí÷èòü, ðóêà Äðàêî ïîäëåòåëà ê åå ëåâîé ùåêå. Îíà âñêðèêíóëà, ñêîðåå îò ÿ, íåæåëè îò áîëè, òàê êàê Äðàêî íå âëîæèë â óäàð ñèëó… íå þ.

Ïàíñè çàêðûëà þ ùåêó ðóêîé. ÿ÷èå ñëåçû çàñòðóèëèñü èç åå ãëàç, è îíà ÿíóëà íà Äðàêî, þùå ÿùåãî íà þ ðóêó. Îí âïåðâûå ÿë êîíòðîëü ïåðåä æåíùèíîé. È îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå áèë 

— Ñâèíüè, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà òàê, êàê áóäòî ïðîèçíîñèëà ÿòèå. — Âñå îíè ñâèíüè.

ÿ áûëî ãíåâ ñíîâà ÿë íàä íèì âåðõ. Îíà ÷òî, íå ìîãëà ÿ?! Íî â ýòîò ðàç îí ÿë ÿ â ðóêè, ñîõðàíèâ ëèöî íå÷èòàáåëüíûì.

— "û íå ÿ ÿ?! — îíà ïî÷òè ïðîêðè÷àëà, äàæå íå ÿ ñëåç, ÿÿ ó íåå ïî ùåêàì. Åå þÿ ñâåòëûå âîëîñû áûëè â ÿäêå, à ÿ òóøü ðàçìàçàëàñü âîêðóã åå êðàñíûõ ãëàç, îò ÷åãî îíà ïî÷òè ïîõîäèëà íà ìèñòè÷åñêîãî äåìîíà.

Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûë ãëàçà. Îòêðûâ èõ, îí çàãîâîðèë.

— Ïàíñè, ïðîñòî äàâàé ïðåêðàòèì ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.

Îíà ìîðãíóëà. Åå äëèííûå ðåñíèöû ñëèïëèñü îò ñëåç.

— Êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì õîëîäíûì?! — ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà îòâåòà. — "û òîëüêî ÷òî óäàðèë ÿ è âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü: «äàâàé ïðåêðàòèì ýòîò ðàçãîâîð»?!

— Ïðîñòî ÿ, — ñêàçàë îí. Äàæå Äðàêî ñëûøàë âîëíåíèå â ñâîåì ãîëîñå.

— Ïîøåë ê ×åðòó! ß þñü òîëüêî êîãäà óñëûøó èçâèíåíèå!

— 'î÷åøü èçâèíåíèé, Ïàíñè? — ñïðîñèë îí, ÿñü î÷èñòèòü ãîðëî îò êîìêà. " íåãî íå âûøëî. — Îò ïóñòûõ ñëîâ òåáå ñòàíåò ëåã÷å? ÿ è ïðåêðàòè æàëåòü ÿ!

Ñ ìèíóòó ÿëà þÿ òèøèíà, è äàæå Äðàêî ÿë, êàêèì áåññåðäå÷íûì è æåñòîêèì áûë åãî êîììåíòàðèé.

— Êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì õîëîäíûì? — ïðîðûäàëà îíà è óáåæàëà, êàê è Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîñòî ïîðàæåííî ÿë. Çà 30 ìèíóò îí ñäåëàë áîëüíî äâóì æåíùèíàì. ÿ íåãî ýòî áûë ðåêîðä. Íî âñå æå îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ íåìíîãî ñòðàííî: îí ÷óâñòâîâàë óäîâëåòâîðåíèå è ñòûä çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, îäíîâðåìåííî. Ïî÷òè âñå çíàëè, ÷òî Ïàíñè áûëà áåçóìíî èì óâëå÷åíà, è åãî ýòî ðàçäðàæàëî. Íî îí ÄÅÉÑ"ÂÈ"ÅËÜÍÎ íå õîòåë óäàðèòü åå… ýòî ïðîñòî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë, è óñòàëî çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Áîæå, êàê îí ïîñìåë óäàðèòü æåíùèíó? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Îí óòðàòèë íàä ñîáîé __ êîíòðîëü? Íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèì âïåðâûå… è ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà îíà íàçâàëà Ãåðìèîíó ÿçíîêðîâêîé è 

ÿòüå, ìàããëî-ÿ âåäüìà áûëà ïðè÷èíîé ýòîãî. Îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî, êàê ñêàçàëà Ïàíñè, îí áûë çàèíòåðåñîâàí þ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, æåíùèíû áûëè îïàñíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè, ñïîñîáíûìè óíè÷òîæèòü ìóæ÷èíó, è åñëè ýòà ñöåíà íå áûëà äîñòàòî÷íûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì Äðàêî ìîã ïðèâåñòè èñòîðè÷åñêèå ôàêòû. Æåíùèíà ñìîãëà ïîãóáèòü ÿ, èìïåðàòîðà ìîãóùåñòâåííîé Ðèìñêîé Èìïåðèè; æåíùèíà ìîãëà ïðèâåñòè ê êîí÷èíå èëè óïàäêó, êàê Ýíí Áîéë Ãåíðè, Êëåîïàòðà Þëèàíà è Ðîâåíå Ñàëàçàðà.

Äðàêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è ïîøåë â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè, â êîòîðîì ïîñëåäîâàëà Ïàíñè: Ñëèçåðèíñêèå ñïàëüíè. Äàæå åñëè áû ó íåãî áûë õîòü ãðàìì ñîâåñòè, à îí ó íåãî, êîíå÷íî, áûë, îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áû ñòûä, âåäü îí óäàðèë æåíùèíó – îí äîëæåí åå óñïîêîèòü. È åùå îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åé êîìó-íèáóäü îá ýòîì ðàññêàçàòü. Ýòî ðàçðóøèëî áû åãî îáðàç, íå ÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë áû åìó åãî îòåö.

Äàæå ÿ, ÷òî åãî ÿ íå áûëè þòíî èñêðåííè, ÿ Äðàêî ýòî áûë îãðîìíûé øàã. Îí íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå óñïîêàèâàë: îí ÿë æåíùèí ïîñëå íî÷è þáâè êó÷ó ðàç, íî, âñå æå, Ïàíñè çàöåïèëà åãî çà æèâîå. Âîçìîæíî ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè òàê äàâíî 

Äðàêî ÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ìàããëî-ÿ, òåïåðü ýòî. Îí ÿ ÿãêèì? Îí îòâåðã ýòó ìûñëü.

Ãåðìèîíà óæàñíî óäèâèëàñü, çàìåòèâ, êàê ñëåçà ñêàòèëàñü ó íåå ïî ùåêå. Îíà áûñòðî âûòåðëà åå, ÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ëèöî íåïðîíèöàåìûì. " íåå íå ïîëó÷èëîñü: ñëåçû ïîëíîé ñèëîé çàñòðóèëèñü ó íåå èç ãëàç, à ñåðäöå ïðîñòî ðàçðûâàëîñü.

Îíà çàøëà çà óãîë, ÿñü ÿ â òåíè, ÷òîáû íèêòî åå íå çàìåòèë.

— Êòî ýòî èäåò? — ÿ èç íåîòêóäà ãîëîñ. Ïèâç. Âíåçàïíî ïîëòåðãåéñò ÿÿ ïåðåä þ è ïðîèçíåñ íàñìåøëèâûì òîíîì: — Âàó! ×òî çäåñü ó íàñ? ÿ Ñòàðîñòà! Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó îíà ïëà÷åò? — ïîëòåðãåéñò íà÷àë èçäåâàòåëüñêè òàíöåâàòü â âîçäóõå è ïåòü ãëóïûå ïåñåíêè. — "û íå ñìîãëà èç ñòà âû÷åñòü ÿíîñòî ÿòü? Èëè Ïîòòåð ðàçáèë ñâîé ãîðøîê [Potter íà àíãëèéñêîì çíà÷èò ãîí÷àð, ãîðøå÷íèê, – íàâåðíîå, Ïèâç íàìåêàë íà ýòî]? Èëè "èçëè ÿ äîìà?

"ñëûøàâ èìåíà ñâîèõ äðóçåé, Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ãîëîâó.

— Ïèâç, åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü, ÿ âûáðîøó ÿ èç øêîëû.

Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå è ïðîäîëæèë ïåòü è òàíöåâàòü:

— ÿ ÿ Ñòàðîñòà! ÿ ÿíêà! À ñòðîèò èç ÿ ñîâåðøåíñòâî!

— Îòâàëè!

Â þùèé ìîìåíò Ïèâç èñ÷åç â îáëàêå êðàñíîãî äûìà. Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà ãíåâíûé êðèê ìàëåíüêîãî ñóùåñòâà, ÿ íà äðóãîì êîíöå çàìêà. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, âñå åùå ÿ ñâîè ìîêðûå ãëàçà, è çàìåòèëà þ êîïíó òåìíûõ âîëîñ. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê âñå åùå äåðæàë ÿòîé þ ïàëî÷êó.

— Ãåðìèîíà? — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ èç-çà íåå îáåñïîêîåííûì è èçóìëåííûì ãîëîñîì.

Îíà áûñòðî îòâåðíóëàñü, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íà÷àâ ïëàêàòü åùå ñèëüíåå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Áëàèñ çàìåòèë åå â òàêîì ÿíèè.

— Á-Áëàèñ! ÿ ÿÿ íåîæèäàííîñòü. Ýý, ñïàñèáî çà ýòî. Îí ìàëåíüêèé ïðîòèâíûé ìîíñòðèê. ÿ åñëè Ïèâç ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàæåò òåáå, ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ïîìîãó ëè ÿ… "û äîëæåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü ìíå ñàìîé ÿ.

Â òî ÿ êàê îíà ãîâîðèëà þ ýòó åðóíäó, ÿ ðóêà êîñíóëàñü åå ïëå÷à.

— "û â ÿäêå?

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâå÷àëà. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ñëûøà óíèçèòåëüíûé êîììåíòàðèé Äðàêî:_ «__Îí èñïîëüçóåò ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïî-òâîåìó, ïî÷åìó áû åùå Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé?...» _

— Ãåðìèîíà, îòâåòü ìíå, — ïîïðîñèë Áëàèñ ÿãêî. Îí íå ïîäòàëêèâàë åå, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàë, ÷òî îíà ýòîãî íå õîòåëà. Îí ïðîñòî òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ÷òîáû îíà ñîáðàëàñü.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âûòåðëà ãëàçà è âûäàâèëà íåáîëüøîé ñìåøîê.

— Ãëóïîñòü. ß óñëûøàëà êîå-÷òî î ÿíèè Ãàððè. Ê þ, ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Áëàèñ íå âåðèò åé. Íî îí ÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ:

— Êîíå÷íî, — è òåðïåëèâî ñòàë îæèäàòü ÿ.

Ìîçã Ãåðìèîíû ñíîâà çàðàáîòàë. Êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè? Îíè íå òàêèå äîáðûå, íå òàêèå íåæíûå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Áîæå, îí íå ìîæåò áûòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, îí íå ìîæåò! Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãîñïîäè… È âñå æå, ãëàâíîé åå þ áûëî: Êàê Ìàëôîé ìîã ñêàçàòü ìíå òàêîå?

Áëàèñ, òåì âðåìåíåì, äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è îñòîðîæíî ÿ þ äî åå âëàæíîé êîæè. ÿ òêàíü ñîïðèêîñíóëàñü ñ åå ùåêîé ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà ÿíóòü îò íåãî, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ÿÿ íà åãî ðóêó.

Ñíà÷àëà Áëàèñ íå ìîã ÿòü, ïî÷åìó îíà òàê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò åìó íà ðóêó, íî ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò ÿ ÿë, ÷òî ýòî Äðàêî ðàññòðîèë åå è ñêàçàë åé î åãî òàê íàçûâàåìîì «ñòàòóñå». Âñå æå ÿ, ÷òî îíà íå ÿ îá ýòîì çàãîâîðèòü, Áëàèñ âðó÷èë åé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà êóñî÷åê ìàòåðèè, ÿñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì ÿòü ïëàòîê êàê ñèìâîë åãî äðóæáû èëè ÿ èç-çà äóðàöêîé äîãàäêè. Êîíå÷íî, Äðàêî ìîã õîòåòü ñäåëàòü åé áîëüíî, ÿíóâ åå ÿ ñ Áëàèñîì, Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, íî ÷òî, åñëè ñêàçàííîå èì – ïðàâäà.

— ß ÿíóñü, îí ÷èñòûé, Ãåðìèîíà, — îòìåòèë îí, îñòîðîæíî óëûáíóâøèñü.

ÿ èëè âðàãè… Ìûñëåííî îíà âûðóãàëàñü íà Äðàêî. Âñå ó íåãî ÷åðíî-áåëîå… ñåðîãî íåò. Îíà ÿëà ó Áëàèñà ïëàòîê, è, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òêàíü ó ÿ ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè, Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêîèëàñü. Áëàèñ ÿ åé îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ÿùèõ óëûáîê, è Ãåðìèîíà òèõî õèõèêíóëà.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðîòåðåâ ãëàçà.

Áëàèñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîëîæèë ðóêè â êàðìàíû.

— Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ, êàê äæåíòëüìåí, ìîãó ñäåëàòü.

Ñåêóíäó îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî áûëî áû íåïëîõî, åñëè áû ïðè êàæäîé âñòðå÷å îí òàê ÿòíî åå ÿë. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè èëè íåò, íî îí î÷åíü äîáðûé… îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü èçáåãàòü åãî òîëüêî èç-çà äóðàöêîé ìåòêè íà åãî ðóêå. Êðîìå òîãî, îíà íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå âèäåëà.__

Áëàèñ äîáðî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿ, äàæå âðåìåíàìè ÿ, è îíà èçëó÷àåò òåïëîòó è çàáîòó. Îí ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó Äðàêî þ, òàêîìó õîëîäíîìó è çëîáíîìó, îíà òàê ÿ… ÿ Äðàêî, ïîõîæå, íå èíòåðåñîâàë åå.

— Íå íóæíî ïëàêàòü. "âîè ñëåçû ìîãóò ðàçáèòü ñåðäöå þáîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Êòî îáèäåë ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà?

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ÿ òîíêèì ïàëüöåì ïî ìàëåíüêîìó âëàæíîìó ìåñòó íà áåëîé òêàíè.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ñïðàøèâàé ÿ ñåé÷àñ, Áëàèñ. "û î÷åíü þáåçåí, è ìíå î÷åíü íå ÿ ãðóáèòü òåáå, íî ÿ ïðàâäà íè ñ êåì íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Åãî ëèöî áûëî ìåëàíõîëè÷íî, à åãî ãóáû, ÿíóòûå â þ þ, ðàññòðîèëè åå åùå áîëüøå. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— ÿ òðóäíî ÿòü, Ãåðìèîíà. ÿ ÿ þ, ÷òî ýòî ÷àñòü òâîåãî ÿÿ, íî þñü, ÿ íåìíîãî ðàññòðîåí, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü ÿ ñî ìíîé, — îí þáåçíî åé ÿ, äàæå ÿ íà ýòî ïðèçíàíèå. Äðàêî òàê áû íå ñäåëàë. Ïîäóìàëà îíà. Îí íà÷àë áû ÿ è ÿ. Îíè òàêèå ðàçíûå! È îíà áûëà ýòîìó î÷åíü ðàäà. Èíîãäà çàãàäî÷íîñòü Äðàêî áûëà ïîäîáíà þ çèìíåãî âîçäóõà ïîñëå ÷àñîâ ÿ âîçëå ÿùåãî êàìèíà, íî áûòü ÿäîì ñ Áëàèñîì áûëî òàê æå, êàê ñ äàâíèì-äàâíèì äðóãîì, êîòîðûé âñåãäà äîáðûé, õîðîøèé è þùèé. Áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òàêèå ÷åðòû ìîãëè áûòü â Ñëèçåðèíöå. Ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñìîòðåëà â òåìíûå ãëàçà Áëàèñà, òàêèå ýêçîòè÷íûå è íîâûå, è âäðóã åé óæàñíî çàõîòåëîñü ðàññêàçàòü åìó âñå î ññîðå ñ Äðàêî. Íî îíà íå ñêàçàëà íè ñëîâà, è, ÷òî ñòðàííî, Áëàèñ, êàçàëîñü, ÿë åå è íå ñòàë ðàññïðàøèâàòü. Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, ïîõîæåå íà «ÿÿ», íî óëûáêà íå ïîêèíóëà åãî ëèöî.

— Ïî÷åìó òû íå íà óðîêå, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà? Íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû ïðîãóëèâàåøü.

— ×òî çà àáñóðä, Áëàèñ. " ÿ ïîëòîðà ÷àñà îêíî. Íåò, óæå 45 ìèíóò. ß õîòåëà ÿ, íî ÿ ÿ þ îòñóòñòâîâàëà, è ÿ ðåøèëà ïåðåäîõíóòü.

— Ìîæåøü íå ïðîäîëæàòü, — ñêàçàë îí, ÿâ ðóêó. — Çàäàíèå ïî ìåòàôèçèêå, ïðàâèëüíî? ÿ òåìà. Ïîçâîëü ñîîáùèòü òåáå, ÷òî ïîñëå ïðîñìîòðà áåñ÷èñëåííîãî ìíîæåñòâà êíèã, ÿ ñìîã íàéòè íóæíûå ôîðìóëû. Ôîðìóëû, íå îòâåòû.

— Ýòî çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ íàøëà, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî õìóðî. Ìîìåíò Áëàèñ ñìîòðåë íà íåå, à ïîòîì íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó.

— 'î÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü? ß âèæó ïî òâîåìó ëèöó, ÷òî òû ðàññòðîåíà. þñü, ÿ ÿÿ âñòðåòèòü ÿ… ß þ, ÷òî òû õîðîøî ÿ âî âñåõ ýòèõ 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè êíèãè. _«Êîãäà îíè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÷òî-íèáóäü òåáå äàðèëè â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà ñïèñûâàíèå òâîåé äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû?»_ _- _ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

— "àê ÷òî ñêàæåøü? Êàê íàñ÷åò âçàèìíîãî ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà è âçàèìîïîìîùè?

— Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?

Áëàèñ ÿ. Îí íå îòâåòèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî îíà çíàåò, î ÷åì ðå÷ü.

Îíà áåñïå÷íî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— Ïî÷åìó áû è íåò. Ïðàâäà ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü èäòè â þ þ…

— Ïîõîæå ýòî ÿùåå ÿòñòâèå. ß íå ìîãó âîéòè, êàê îäèí èç âàñ, âåäü òàê?

— Îäèí èç íàñ? — ðåçêî îáîðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. — ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó.

Áëàèñ, êàçàëîñü, ÿ.

— Ýý, îäèí èç ÃÐÈôôèíäîðöåâ… ß ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë íå òàê?

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è, ïðèêóñèâ þþ ãóáó, ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Áîæå, ÿ íåíàâèæó Äðàêî ÿ çà òî, ÷òî îí âáèë ìíå â ãîëîâó âñå ýòè ÿ. ß íèêîãäà íå ïðîùó åãî, åñëè âî ÿ íàøåãî ñ Áëàèñîì ÿÿ ÿ ÿ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü!

Áëàèñ êèâíóë è ÿ. ×òî æå îí íàãîâîðèë åé!?… þäîê. Çàâèäóåøü, äðóã ìîé? Êîíå÷íî, Áëàèñ ðàññìàòðèâàë Ãåðìèîíó êàê ñîáñòâåííîñòü Äðàêî, ïîýòîìó è ÿ çà íåå, íî âñå æå åìó áûëî ÿòíî âèäåòü, ÷òî åé ãîðàçäî áîëüøå íðàâèëàñü åãî ÿ íàòóðà, íåæåëè, êàê áîëüøèíñòâó æåíùèí, ÷åðòû Äðàêî: çàãàäî÷íîñòü, ÷óâñòâåííîñòü, îïàñíîñòü è ñòðàñòíîñòü. È îò ýòîãî åãî ÿíóëî ê Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà áûëà åãî æåíùèíîé… è íå ïóñòîãîëîâîé, êàê Ïàíñè, ÿ òàê ìå÷òàëà î Äðàêî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ê íåé æàëîñòü. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íå ïîçâîëèë áû ÿ ïîä÷èíèòü, îñîáåííî æåíùèíå.

— Áèáëèîòåêà, — ñêàçàëà îíà âíåçàïíî. — Áèáëèîòåêà – îòëè÷íîå ìåñòî. ß òàì íåäàâíî áûëà… ñìîòðåëà êíèãè ïî ìåòàôèçèêå.

È îíè ïîøëè â áèáëèîòåêó. Îíè øëè â óäîáíîé òèøèíå. Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåëà íà ïîë. Áëàèñ òîæå áûë ïîãðóæåí â ñâîè ìûñëè. Ìûñëè î äåâóøêå ÿäîì ñ íèì. Îí áûñòðî ÿíóë íà åå îçàäà÷åííîå ëèöî, è, ÿ ÿäîì ñ þ, ïî÷òè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëî, êîòîðîå èñïûòûâàåò ìóæ÷èíà, èäóùèé ÿäîì ñ þáèìîé æåíùèíîé. Ñëàáî óëûáíóâøèñü, îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé íåìíîãî áëèæå. þéì çà þéìîì, îí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå.

Îíà çàìåòèëà ýòî. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòåí÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è íåñêîëüêî äðàãîöåííûõ ñåêóíä ïðèñòàëüíî ÿäåëà åìó â ãëàçà. ×òî-òî â íèõ ñäåëàëî åå ñ÷àñòëèâîé, è îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Ïîòîì îíà îòâåëà ÿä âïåðåä.

Åãî çàïîëíèëî ÷óâñòâî, ïîõîæåå íà òðèóìô, è, ñ íåêîòîðîé èçäåâêîé, îí ïîäóìàë: Ïîïðîáóé îáîéòè ÿ íà ýòîò ðàç, Ìàëôîé.

Ïàíñè ÿííî ðûäàëà â ïîäóøêó ñâîåé êðîâàòè. Âñå, î ÷åì îíà ìîãëà äóìàòü, òàê ýòî î òîì, êàê îíà õî÷åò íåíàâèäåòü Äðàêî. "îëüêî ýòî ìîãëà åå óñïîêîèòü. Íî óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âñå, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, óñïîêàèâàëî åå, òàê ýòî ìûñëè î åãî óëûáêå, î äðàãîöåííîì âðåìåíè, êîòîðîå îíè ïðîâåëè âìåñòè, è íî÷àõ ñòðàñòè.

Âñå, ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà, ýòî ÷òîáû îí ÿ â êîìíàòó è ÿë è ïîöåëîâàë åå. Íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñäåëàåò ýòîãî. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûë äîáðûì, íåæíûì èëè ÇÀÁÎ"ËÈÂÛÌ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûë òàêèì ñ æåíùèíîé – îí íèêîãäà íèêîìó íå îòäàñò ñâîå õîëîäíîå ñåðäöå.

Èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò, äâåðü åå ñïàëüíå îòêðûëàñü. Ñíà÷àëà Ïàíñè ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî îäíà èç åå ñîñåäîê è áûñòðî ïîïûòàëàñü ñòåðåòü þ òóøü, íî ÿëà, ÷òî øàãè áûëè ñëèøêîì ÿæåëûå, ñëèøêîì ìóæñêèå, ÷òîáû ïðèíàäëåæàòü åå ñîñåäêå… Îíà ÿëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà Äðàêî ÿ, ÿÿùåãî íà íåå ïî÷òè âûñîêîìåðíî, íî ñ ÷åì-òî, ïîõîæèì íà þ è èçâèíåíèå. Ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîòåêëè ó íåå ïî ùåêàì, ÿÿ íà âûñîêîãî è ñèëüíîãî Äðàêî.

— Âûòðè ñëåçû, Ïàíñè.

Åå ãîëîñ çàäðîæàë.

— Í-íåò, ÷åðòîâ þäîê. "û óæàñíûé, áåññåðäå÷íûé þäîê!

Äðàêî ëåíèâî ÿë îáå áðîâè è ïîøåë ê íåé.

— Íå ñåðäèñü íà ÿ, Ïàíñè, — ïðîãîâîðèë îí ñëàäêèì ãîëîñîì. — Ýòî áûëà îøèáêà. "îëüêî îäíà çà âñå ÿ íàøåé äðóæáû… ñêîëüêî ëåò ìû çíàêîìû? 6? 7? Áîëüøå.

Ïàíñè ñåëà, ïðèæàâ ê ãðóäè ïîäóøêó. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî øåë ê íåé.

— "û óäàðèë ÿ, Äðàêî, — íà÷àëà îíà ñïîêîéíî. Åå ãëàçà, íàêîíåö, âûñîõëè.

— Ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé, Ïàíñè, — ñêàçàë îí, ñåâ íà êðàé åå êðîâàòè è ÿ ðóêè. — Ñëó÷àéíîñòü. "û æå ÿ çíàåøü: ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå óäàðèë æåíùèíó íàðî÷íî.

Ïàíñè  óäèâëåííî ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê íåìó. Îíà ãîòîâà áûëà ñíîâà çàïëàêàòü, óñëûøàâ îò íåãî òàêèå ñëîâà, îáðàùåííûå ê íåé. Îí ÿ ÿ! Ìåäëåííî, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ è, îïóñòèâøèñü â åãî ÿÿ, ïðèæàëà þ ùåêó ê åãî ãðóäè. Åãî ðóêè ñîìêíóëèñü âîêðóã íåå, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà âñåãî ëèøü ðåáåíêîì, íî åé áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ïîêà îíà áûëà ñî ñâîèì Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì.

— Ýòî íå âûéäåò çà ïðåäåëû ýòîé êîìíàòû, Äðàêî, — ïîîáåùàëà îíà íåòåðïåëèâî. Îò ýòîãî îí ñæàë åå åùå ñèëüíåå. Îíà âçäîõíóëà îò ÿ. — Ýòî ÿ ìåæäó íàìè, þáèìûé. "û íèêîãäà íå óäàðèøü ÿ ñíîâà, ÿ þ. ß î÷åíü þþ ÿ, Äðàêî, òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî òû è ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîæåøü. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè, ÷òî òû òîæå ýòî ÷óâñòâóåøü… íå ñåé÷àñ, âîçìîæíî â áóäóùåì…? — Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Ïàíñè ÿííî âæàëàñü â åãî þ þ ðóáàøêó. — Äðàêî?

— ß íå þ áóäóùåãî, Ïàíñè. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü þþ ÿ… âîçìîæíî è íåò.

Ýòîò îòâåò è óäîâëåòâîðèë åå è íåóäîâëåòâîðèë îäíîâðåìåííî. Îíà âñå òàê æå âæèìàëàñü â åãî ðóáàøêó è ïðîâåëà ñâîèìè äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè âäîëü ïóãîâèö, íà êîòîðûå òà áûëà çàñòåãíóòà. Îäíó çà äðóãîé, ÿÿ þ, îíà íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî èõ ðàññòåãèâàòü, ÿÿ åãî íå îñòàíàâëèâàòü åå. Îí íå îñòàíàâëèâàë.

Äðàêî îòáðîñèë ñâîé ïëàù íà þ ñòîðîíó êðîâàòè è ÿ îò ðóáàøêè. Ïàíñè þáîâíî íà íåãî ÿíóëà. Îíà îïóñòèëà ñâîé ÿä íà åãî þ ãðóäü, ïðèæàâ ñâîè ðóêè ê åãî êîæå, ÿ ÷óâñòâî åãî ìóñêóëîâ ïîä ñâîåé þ. Îñòîðîæíî, îíà ïðèæàëàñü ãóáàìè ê åãî øåå, ÿñü ïîöåëîâàòü êàæäûé åå ñàíòèìåòð.

Îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì, Äðàêî ïîëîæèë ñâîè ïàëüöû åé íà ïîäáîðîäîê è ÿë åå ëèöî, òàê ÷òîáû ÿíóòü åé â ãëàçà. Ïàíñè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïî åå òåëó ÿÿ òåïëî, ÿ â åãî áóðíûå ãëàçà, è ÿ, ÷òî îíè þÿ ñäåëàòü. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â õîëîäíûå ãóáû. Îíà îïóñòèëà ðóêó íà þ Äðàêî, ÿííî ÿíóâ åãî áëèæå, à þ îïóñòèëà åìó íèæå ÿñà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âûïóêëîñòü. Îíè óïàëè íà êðîâàòü. Ðóêè Äðàêî ñæàëè åå ãîëîâó, åãî ïàëüöû áûëè óêóòàíû åå òîíêèìè áåëûìè âîëîñàìè. Êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå îñòàíîâèò èõ.

Äðàêî ïîöåëîâàë åå åùå ÿííåå. Âíåçàïíî â íåì ÿ ÿä ñòðàñòè, à åå ÿÿ ðóêà âîçáóæäàëà åãî åùå 

Îí ïðîáîâàë íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü. Îí çíàë, ÷òî óäîâîëüñòâèå áûëî â òîì, ÷òî îíà – ýòà ÿ ÿ äåâî÷êà ïîä íèì – òðåáîâàëà, è çíàë, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ïóòü çàñòàâèòü åå çàìîë÷àòü.

Íî ïðè äðóãèõ ÿòåëüñòâàõ, îí áû äàë ñåáå þ è ïîëó÷èë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îíà ñ þ åìó ïðåäëàãàëà. Íî ñåé÷àñ åãî âîëíîâàë è äðóãîé âîïðîñ: âåäü îí ðàçáèë ÿ íå îäíî ñåðäöå, à äâà. È îí õîòåë ñîáðàòü êóñî÷êè âòîðîãî ñåðäöà âîåäèíî.

Ðóêè Äðàêî äâèãàëèñü êàê ó ðîáîòà, ÿ åå áëóçêó. Íî åãî ìûñëè, îäíàêî, áûëè íå ñ íåé, à ñ Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé ñ åå âå÷íî ãîðäî ÿòîé ãîëîâîé.

Â þþ ñåêóíäó åãî æåëàíèå èñïàðèëîñü. Íàòèñê åãî ãóá íà åå ãóáàõ îñëàá. Äðàêî ÿÿ, îáëèçíóâ ãóáû, è õìóðî ÿÿ çà ðóáàøêîé. Ïàíñè òóò æå ñåëà, íà åå ëèöå áûëî ÿ ÿÿ è ÿ.

— Äðàêî… 

— Ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî, Ïàíñè. ß íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ. Ïîéìè ÿ.

Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü.

— Áóäü òû ÿò, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! ÿòü ÿ? ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ÿòü ÿ! Ïî÷åìó òû óõîäèøü? — îí íå îòâåòèë, íî ïî ÿäó ÿ íà åå ëèöå ÿë, ÷òî îíà çíàëà, ïî÷åìó. — Î, — íà÷àëà îíà ÿíûì ãîëîñîì. — Ýòî èç-çà ÍÅÅ, äà? Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, ÿ, ÿçíîêðîâêà.

— Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, Ïàíñè? — ñïðîñèë îí óñòàëî. Îíà çàäåðíóëà þ ðóáàøêó.

— Îíà. "û èäåøü ê íåé! ÿçíîêðîâêå! ÿ? ÿòü? Ïîöåëîâàòü? ËÞÁÈ"Ü?

— "û ñìåøíà.

— Íåò! Íåò! Ýòî òû ñìåøåí! "û äåéñòâèòåëüíî þáèøü åå, âåäü òàê, Äðàêî? Íî ýòî òàê… òàê íååñòåñòâåííî, òàê áåçîáðàçíî! Êàê òåáå íå ïðîòèâíî áûòü ñ þ äàæå â îäíîé êîìíàòå? Îíà ÿ ÿÿ! Êàê? — Äðàêî ñóðîâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, äåðæà ïîä êîíòðîëåì ðóêè. — "û ïðåäàòåëü, Äðàêî. "û ïðåäàë òî, âî ÷òî âåðèë 17 ëåò, ñ ñàìîãî ÿ! Ðàäè Áîãà, â þíå òû äîëæåí ñòàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè!

Îí ÿ â íåå ÿäîì.

— Çàìîë÷è.

Ïàíñè â îòâåò óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Åå ðóãè çàäðîæàëè.

—Íåò, — îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî ïëàù ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà êðîâàòè è, áðîñèâ åãî íà ïîë, ðåçêî íà íåãî íàñòóïèëà. Äðàêî ðàçãíåâàííî ÿë áðîâü. Îí íà÷àë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ê íåé îòâðàùåíèå. — "û è ÿ ëîæü æàëêè, — ïðîðû÷àëà îíà, ÿ èç êîìíàòû.

Äðàêî ÿ ÿòü, âñå åùå ÿñü è ÿ ãíåâ. Îí ÿ è óäàðèë êóëàêîì î ñòåíó. Êàê îíà, ýòà þõà, ìîãëà… Åãî ìûñëè áóêâàëüíî áóøåâàëè. Îí êèïåë îò ãíåâà. Îíà ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå áûëà òàê íåïîñëóøíà è íåïîêîðíà ïðåæäå.

Îí ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòåíó. Ãðåéíäæåð íèêîãäà òàê ÿ íå âåëà. Ãðåéíäæåð íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàê ÿçíà, äàæå ÿ íà åå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå.

Ìûñëè î íåé ðàññåðäèëè åãî åùå áîëüøå, âåäü ýòî âñå ïðîèçîøëî ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà íåå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò åé ýòîãî. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí æàæäàë åå êîìïàíèè, õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîñòî áûëà ÿäîì ñ íèì, è îíè ìèðíî ñïîðèëè î êàêîé-íèáóäü åðóíäå.

Ïîñëå ýòîãî ýïèçîäà, Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà çäåñü, åùå ñèëüíåå. Îíà, è âïðàâäó, áûëà ÿòîé, ïî þ ñ Ïàíñè. Îí áûë þòíî óáåæäåí, ÷òî ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî îíà þáèò, íå íóæíî áóäåò çàòûêàòü åé ðîò ñåêñîì èëè ÿìè. È îíà íå áûëà ÿçíîé.

Äðàêî ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿòü ñâîé ïëàù, ñíîâà ïîäóìàâ î Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïàíñè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí þáèë åå. Îí åå þáèë? Êîíå÷íî, â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ îí ìíîãî î íåé äóìàë, íî ýòî åùå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èëî. Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî äîêàçûâàëî, ÷òî çà ÿ, êîòîðîå îíè ïðîâåëè âìåñòå, îí î÷åíü õîðîøî åå óçíàë: åå ü, åå çàðàçíîå ñ÷àñòüå è ÿðêîå ÿíèå.

Ñõâàòèâ ñâîé ïëàù, Äðàêî ÷òî-òî çàìåòèë ïîä þ Ïàíñè. Äîñòàâ ñóíäóê, îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó è ñóçèë ãëàçà. Â íåì áûëè çåëåíûå êíèãè. Îíè êàçàëèñü ñòðàííî çíàêîìûìè.

Îí ÿë îäíó èç íèõ è ïðîëèñòàë åå. ßçûê áûë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé. È îí âñïîìíèë. Èìåííî ýòè êíèãè îí è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçáèðàëè âî ÿ ïåðâîãî ÿ.

Ìûñëè Äðàêî ñíîâà ìåòíóëèñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ïðèõîäèëà åìó íà óì âñåãäà â ñàìûå ÿùèå ìîìåíòû. Îí ÿ: è íà ñàìîì äåëà, íå þÿ ëè îí â íåå? Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äðàêî êðåïêî ñæèìàë êíèãó, íî åãî ñåðäöå ÿëî íà òîì, ÷òîáû îí íàøåë åå. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. Âîçìîæíî îí óçíàåò îòâåò, åñëè ïîãîâîðèò ñ þ…

Çàáðîñèâ êíèãó ñåáå â êîìíàòó, Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, î ÷åì îí äîëæåí ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü… "î÷íî íå ÿ – îí ñêîðåå çàäóøèò ÿ ïîäóøêîé, íåæåëè ÿ ïåðåä ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé – à óñïîêîèòü åå. Îí ÿ, ïî÷åìó îí âîîáùå äóìàë, î ÷åì ñ íåé ãîâîðèòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî îíà ðàçîçëèëà åãî, à ýòî íèêîìó íå ñõîäèò ñ ðóê.

Îíà çàñëóæèëà òî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, è, êðîìå òîãî, âñå, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, áûëî ïðàâäîé.

Îí âûøåë èç Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ÿ. ×òî âîëíîâàëî åãî áîëüøå, òàê ýòî Ïàíñè è åå ðîò. Îíà ìîãëà ïóñòèòü þáîé ñëóõ, äàæå ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà. Îíà ñêàçàëà áû äðóãèì î åãî… ïðîáëåìå ñ Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé?

Äðàêî ÿ. Îí äîëæåí áûë ýòî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü.

Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ÿ, ãäå Ãåðìèîíà. Ïàíñè òóò æå èñ÷åçëà èç åãî ìûñëåé, êàê ãàñíåò ñâå÷à îò ÿ âåòðà. Ê íåìó ÿ âîïðîñ, ÷òî æå ñêàçàòü. Îíà æå áóäåò ñ íèì ãîâîðèòü? Íó à åñëè íåò, îí çàñòàâèò åå.

Îí êðóòî ïîâåðíóë è çàìåòèë äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íå çäåñü, òî îíà â ñïàëüíå. À òóäà îí ïîïàñòü íå ìîã, äàæå åñëè áû î÷åíü çàõîòåë.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îí òîëêíóë äâåðè è âîøåë. Â þ ñåêóíäó ÿðêèé ñâåò, þùèé èç îêîí, îñëåïèë åãî. Î÷åâèäíî, â Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ òåìíèöàõ ñâåòà íåäîñòàâàëî.

Îí ÿ. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ÿëà ãëàçà. Äðàêî ñõâàòèë ñ ïîëêè êíèãó è ÿ â åå íàïðàâëåíèè. Â îòâåòå, îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ÷òî-òî õìóðî ïðîêóäàõòàëà.

Äðàêî øåë ìåæäó ïîëêàìè òàê òèõî, êàê ïîëçàåò ÿ, ÿñü íàéòè Ãåðìèîíó, è ÿñü, ÷òî êîãäà îí åå íàéäåò, îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü.

Ãäå-òî ñïðàâà ÿ ñìåõ. Äðàêî ÿ. Îí óçíàë ýòîò ñìåõ. Ýòî áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Îí øåë ñêâîçü ïîëêè, ÿñü íå ñîçäàòü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îí __ õî÷åò ñ þ ïîãîâîðèòü. Êîãäà îí óæå äîëæåí áûë ñâåðíóòü â åå íàïðàâëåíèè, îí óâèäåë òî, îò ÷åãî ÿ, êàê âêîïàííûé.

Îíè ñèäåëè âìåñòå ïåðåä îêíîì, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó ñïèíàìè. È îí, ÿçíûé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, ÿ ê íåé, è, ñëåãêà ÿñü ãóáàìè åå óøåé, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë. Îíà ñíîâà ÿëàñü. Åå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû îò ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà, þùåãî ÷åðåç îêíî, êàçàëèñü òåìíî-ðûæèìè.

Îíà ÿíóëà ðóêà è êîñíóëàñü êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ëèöà Áëàèñà. Åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â þùåé óëûáêå, ãëàçà åãî áëåñòåëè ãîëîäîì. Ãîëîäîì ïî íåé… Èëè ïî ÷åìó-òî, ÷òî Áëàèñ õîòåë îò íåå: ÷åìó-òî ôèçè÷åñêîìó èëè ìîðàëüíîìó. Ïî÷åìó áû åùå Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè âåë ÿ òàê íåæíî ñ ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðêîé, ÿííîé ñïóòíèöåé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà?

Äðàêî áóêâàëüíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü â æèâîòå, óâèäåâ, êàê Áëàèñ ÿ çàâèòêà ó íåå íà øåå. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü, ÿ, ñ êàêèì îáîæàíèåì è ïî÷òåíèåì îí íà íåå ñìîòðèò.

Âñå ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî íóæíî ñêàçàòü, âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû. Îí ÿ íà êàáëóêå è, áðîñèâ êíèãó íà þ þ ïîëêó, Äðàêî ÿ ê âûõîäó. " íåãî 20 ìèíóò áûë ïåðåðûâ, à ïîòîì, ÷åðåç 2 óðîêà, îí äîëæåí áóäåò ÿ Ñ ÍÅÞ â òåìíèöàõ Ôèë÷à.

Îí âîøåë â þ þ è ÿ íà ÿãêèé ìàòðàö. Äðàêî âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü, êàê áóäòî îí ïðîãëîòèë êîðîáêó èãîëîê. Îíè âîíçèëèñü åìó â ïëîòü, íî îí íå âèäåë èõ, îí ïðîñòî çíàë, ÷òî îíè åñòü è ÿþò åìó áîëü. Êàê òîëüêî îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, îí óâèäåë åå ðîñêîøíûå ëîêîíû, çàïà÷êàííûå ðóêàìè Áëàèñà, òåìíîâîëîñîãî êðåòèíà, êîòîðûé ñìûñëîì ñâîåé æèçíè ñäåëàë íàñìåøêè íàä Äðàêî. È òîëüêî èç-çà ýòîé ãëóïîé øòóêè ó íåãî íà 

Äðàêî íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó Áëàèñó âäðóã òàê ïîíðàâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Íå áûëî íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû, çà÷åì åìó áûòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, åñëè îí íå þáèò 

Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, â ÷åì áûëà ïðè÷èíà, Äðàêî íå ñìîã ÿ îò þùåé ìûñëè, áåçó÷àñòíî ÿÿ íà ïîòîëîê.

— ß 


	11. ÃËÀÂÀ 11 Ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé: ìîòèâû

Ð¡Ð¢Ð Ð 


	12. ÃËÀÂÀ 12 Ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé: ïîñëåäñòâèÿ

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: MsoNormal>****Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 12. Ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé: ÿ

Åãî ïîöåëóè áûëè óäèâèòåëüíû. "àê óäèâèòåëüíû, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñõîäèò ñ óìà. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà íå ìîãëà ÿòü ñâîèì òåëîì. Åå ðóêè ÿíóòü åãî áëèæå, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòòàëêèâàòü. Åå ãóáû îòâå÷àëè åìó, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ÿ â ÷óâñòâà. Îí áû íå ÿ. È åé áûëî èíòåðåñíî, åñëè îí íå ÿ, êàê äàëåêî îíè ìîãóò çàéòè. Ýòî åå 

Èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë, Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà ñâîè ãóáû îò åãî, îòîäâèíóâ ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó. Èõ ïîöåëóé ÿ. Íî íå èõ ÿçü. "óò æå, Äðàêî ÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè, ñâîèìè ÿãêèìè ãóáàìè, êîæè åå øåè.

Èç åå óñò ñíîâà ÿ ñòîí. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå ðóêè ñõâàòèëè åãî âîëîñû.

Íåò._ Îñòàíîâè ýòî! Îñòàíîâè åãî! íå ÏÐÀÂÈËÜÍÎ!_

— Íåò… Ìàëôîé… — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà õðèïëî, âñå åùå ÿ ãëàçà çàêðûòûìè, — îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê åãî ðóêè íà÷àëè ÿ ñ ïóãîâèöàìè åå áëóçêè, ìåäëåííî ÿ îäíó, çàòåì ÿ ê þùåé. — Ìàëôîé, ïîæàëóéñòà… îñòàíîâèñü… — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ãðîìêèì øåïîòîì, îòêðûâ ãëàçà. Åãî ðóêè, þùèå þ ïóãîâèöó, çàäðîæàëè, åãî ãóáû, íàïðîòèâ åå êîæè, çàìåðëè. Îíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñüýòèì ìîìåíòîì, ÷òîáû óáðàòü ñâîè ðóêè ñ åãî òåëà. — Ìû äîëæíû ÿ, — îíà ñêàçàëà, íà ñåé ðàç ãðîìêèì óâåðåííûì ãîëîñîì. Ñåðäöå ó íåå â ãðóäè òðåïåòàëî. Ðóêè Äðàêî ñêàòèëèñü ñ åå áëóçêè. Åãî ãóáû ìåäëåííî çàêðûëèñü, è, âçäîõíóâ, îí ÿ. Åãî ÿ÷åå äûõàíèå ùåêîòàëî åå êîæó.

Ñïîêîéíî, þæå, Ãåðìèîíà îòîøëà îò íåãî. Äðàêî íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åå. Îí ÿë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë, êàê îíà ÿ ïðèéòè â ÿ. Åãî âîëîñû, îáû÷íî ÿòíûå è çà÷åñàííûå íàçàä, áûëè ðàñòðåïàíû. Îí ÿäåë, êàê ìåòëà ïîñëå Êâèääè÷à.

Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî çàïàõíóëà áëóçêó. Îíà ïðèãëàäèëà âîëîñû è çàñòåãíóëà ïóãîâèöû. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî, ÿ, êàê êðàñíååò. Åå êîæó âñå åùå ïîêàëûâàëî îò åãî ãóá. Åå ãóáû âñå åùå ãîðåëè, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî íà ñåáå. ×òî îíà ñäåëàëà? Åå ìûñëè áóøåâàëè. Åå ñåðäöå, îäíàêî, æåëàëî ÿ.

Äðàêî âñå åùå ÿë òàì: ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ëèöîì ê íåé. Îí èçáåãàë åå ãëàç, è Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ðàäà ýòîìó. Îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà áûòü ÿäîì ñ íèì. Îíà íå ìîãëà ÿ ê íåìó. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñìóùåíà… è îíà ÿëàñü òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò ÿ, åñëè îíà ÿ åãî.

— È ÷òî òåïåðü? — ñïðîñèë îí íèçêèì, òèõèì ãîëîñîì. Îí ÿíóë åé â ëèöî.

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà ýòîãî âîïðîñà. È îíà íå ìîãëà âåðíóòü ñâîé ãîëîñ.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ, Äðàêî îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Ýòî áûëî èç-çà ÷óâñòâà ÿ? Èëè ýòî æåñò ÿ? Îí æàëåë, ÷òî öåëîâàòü åå? Îí æàëåë, ÷òî ÿ?

— ß áûë íåïðàâ, ÿ þ, — çàãîâîðèë îí ñíîâà, íàïðàâèâ ÿä íà ñòåíó, âîçëå êîòîðîé âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà ñòîíàëà ïîä ïîöåëóåì Äðàêî. Åå êîëåíè çàäðîæàëè.

— Ìû íå äîëæíû áûëè… — Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, êàê òîëüêî îí íàïðàâèë ê íåé ÿä. Îíà îòâåëà ãëàçà. — Îá ýòîì… 

— Íèêòî íå óçíàåò? Êîíå÷íî.

Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ýòî áûë åå ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé. È ïåðâûì åå ïîöåëîâàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Îíà âñåãäà äóìàëà, ÷òî ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, î÷åíü íåæíûì. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî ïîòîì îò ÿ è ÿ íå ñìîæåò. Íî ïî÷åìó îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé îïóñòîøåííîé? "àêîé âûñîõøåé?

— ß íå äîëæíà áûëà… ìû íå äîëæíû áûëè äåëàòü ýòîãî, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ÿÿ ãîëîâîé. Êðàåì ãëàçà îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ãîëîâà Äðàêî ðåçêî ÿëàñü ââåðõ. Îí ñäåëàë øàã â åå ñòîðîíó, íî ÿ, êîãäà îíà ÿíóëà.

— "û æàëååøü, ÷òî ïîöåëîâàëà ÿ? — ñïðîñèë îí ñòðàííî õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì.

Â ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà åãî ãëàçà, åé ñíîâà çàõîòåëîñü óïàñòü åìó â ðóêè. Ñ îãðîìíûì óñèëèåì âîëè, îíà îñòàíîâèëà ÿ. Îí êàê-òî ñòðàííî ñåðäèòî íà íåå ñìîòðåë.

— ß þ, ÷òî òû æàëååøü îá ýòîì, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêî. — ß þ, ÷òî ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èëî. Íå íóæíî ÿ òàê âåñòè.

— "û… ×òî?

Èìåííî òîãäà, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êîì â ãîðëå. Ãåðìèîíà ñãëîòíóëà. ×àñû ãðîìêî çàáèëè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— ß þ, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ îäíà èç òâîèõ þõ. Âîçìîæíî, â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ ñîçäàëà òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Íî ÿ îñòàíîâèëà ÿ. ß þ, ÷òî ýòî íè÷åãî ÿ ÿ íå çíà÷èëî.

Äðàêî ÿ ê íåé òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî îíà íå óñïåëà îòîéòè. Îí ðåçêî ñõâàòèë åå ïëå÷è, ïî÷òè ÿÿ áîëü. Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà, ÿñü ÿ èç åãî õâàòêè.

— Êàê òû ñìååøü òàê ãîâîðèòü? "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òàê äåãðàäèðîâàë? 

— Äà! — ïðîøåïòàëà îí ýìîöèîíàëüíî. — Äà, ÿ òàê þ!

Äðàêî øèðîêî ðàñêðûë ãëàçà è îòîøåë îò íåå. Åãî ãëàçà âûæèãàëè åå ëèöî. Îíà çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòèì êîììåíòàðèåì îíà ðàíèëà åãî, êàê íîæîì. Åãî ëèöî ïîõîëîäåëî. Åãî ÿä, êîãäà-òî íåæíûé è çàäóì÷èâûé, òåïåðü ÿ õîëîäîì è ïðåçðåíèåì.

— "û ïðàâà, — íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ îí. — "û ïðàâà íà âñå ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî __ ÿ ÿ íå çíà÷èëî. "û íè÷åãî ÿ ÿ íå çíà÷èøü.

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê óãîëêè åå ãëàç ñòàëè ïîêàëûâàòü. Îäíàêî, îíà êèâíóëà.

— ×óâñòâî âçàèìíî.

Îí âíåçàïíî ÿë ðóêó è, ÿâ ñ ïàëüöà êîëüöî, íåáðåæíî áðîñèë â åå íàïðàâëåíèè. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû çàìåðöàëè. Ýòî áûëî… êîëüöî ñ ãåðáîì åãî ñåìüè.

— ß íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü ñâîå îáåùàíèå, — îòìåòèë îí õîëîäíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìíèëà… ïðîøëîé þ, ïåðåä áîëüíè÷íûì êðûëîì, îí ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå… ñäåëàåò ÷åãî-òî òàêîãî áåç åå ÿ.

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ïðîøåë ìèìî íåå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷íóëàñü, êîãäà îí çàäåë åå ñâîèì ïëå÷îì. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà ñëûøàëà ÿþÿ øàãè Äðàêî, èäóùåãî ïî êîðèäîðó. Êàê òîëüêî îíè èñ÷åçëè, îíà, íàêîíåö, ïîçâîëèëà ñâîèì çàùèòíûì ñòåíàì ïàñòü. Îíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ñåðäöå è îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, ïîðàæåííî ÿ íà ÿíîå êîëüöî.

Êîíå÷íî, îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî âñå íå ÿ õîðîøî. È Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âñåãäà áûëè ñëèøêîì ÿìûìè.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà åå ôèãóðêó, þ â ÿõ. Îíà ñæàëà êóëàêè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíà ÿ îñòàíîâèòü ÿ îò ðûäàíèé.

Äðàêî ÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà òàê ñðåàãèðîâàëà. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ñìîãëà îáèäåòü Ñëèçåðèíöà, òî îí äîëæåí ïîõâàëèòü åå.

Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü è, ÿâ êîëüöî, íàïðàâèëàñü â þ þ. Îí âçäîõíóë. ÿ æå ñòðàñòü äðóã ê äðóãó áûëà â íèõ ñêðûòà. Îí áûë ïîðàæåí, ÷òî îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò Äðàêî, è ÷òî Äðàêî òàê ïðîñòî óøåë îò íåå, ëèøü áðîñèâ êîëüöî íà ïîë.

Ýòî áûëî èäåàëüíûì ìîìåíòîì, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ. Âîçìîæíî, ýòè ñòðàííûå ÿ ìåæäó íèìè þò â åãî èíòåðåñàõ.

Ñïîêîéíî, îí ÿ ÷åðåç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå, ÷åðíûå êàê ñìîëü êîðèäîðû, ÿ  ñâîåé ÿòè.

Âñêîðå îí ïîäîøåë ê êàðòèíå ñ äðàêîíàìè, ê òîé ñàìîé, ãäå îíè âûäûõàëè â íåáî îãîíü. Ìóæ÷èíà ÿãêî ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî õîëñòó. ÿ êàðòèíà.

— Àõ… Ñàëàçàð… ×òî æå òû õîòåë ïîêàçàòü ýòîé êàðòèíîé?

Ìóæ÷èíà ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî âîëîñàì, ÿ íàä ñìûñëîì êàðòèíû. Ìíîãèå ñïåöèàëèñòû íå ñìîãëè ÿòü ýòîò õîëñò.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà äðàêîíà: òîò, ÷òî áîëüøå, áûë ñ òåìíûìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè, à âòîðîé – çîëîòîé, ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíî ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè. Áûëî âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îíè âûðàæàëè ñîáîé Ðîâåíó è Ñàëàçàðà, êîãäà îí óõàæèâàë çà þ. Ýòî áûëî, êàê âåðèëè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, ëèøü ãëóïîå æåëàíèå, íî ýòà êàðòèíà îòêðûâàëà âñå òàéíû âåëèêîãî Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà.

Èìåííî òîãäà îí óñëûøàë øàãè. Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü. Äàìáëäîð. Îí áûñòðî ÿ. Åìó óæàñíî íå õîòåëîñü óáåãàòü, íî ñåé÷àñ îí áûë íå â ÿíèè ÿÿ ñ âîëøåáíèêîì, ñèëüíûì â ×àðàõ (÷òî áûëî åãî þ) è Çàùèòå îò "åìíûõ Èñêóññòâ.

Íåâàæíî. " íåãî áûëî ÿ äî êîíöà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, ÷òîáû âûïîëíèòü çàäàíèå. Ñ ýòîé þ ôèãóðà ÿëà â ÿõ.

Ãëàçà äðàêîíîâ çàìåðöàëè.

[Êòî íå ÿë – ýòî áûë íå Äðàêî.]

Êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî ÿ â þ þ, îí ÿ ëèöîì íà ïîäóøêó, ÿ ãíåâíûé ðåâ. Ïî÷åìó, _ìàòü þ_,îí ñäåëàë ýòî? Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí ñäåëàë ýòî? Êàê áóäòî òî, ÷òî îí ïîöåëîâàë ÿçíîêðîâêó, íå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íûì óíèæåíèåì, òàê, êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, ýòî __ ïðåðâàëà ïîöåëóé!

Îí ÿ çà ïðîñòûíè. Åãî ðóêè äðîæàëè, ÿ ðàçîðâàòü øåëê. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ÿ â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè, ÿ þ êðîâàòü. Äðîæü â åãî òåëå íåìíîãî îñëàáëà. Âñêîðå, Äðàêî âûïóñêàë ïðîñòûíè è ìåäëåííî ÿ.

Êàêîå-òî ÿ îí òàê è ëåæàë â òåìíîòå, ÿ, ÷òî åãî ëèöî íå âûðàæàåò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Ñëîæíî ñîõðàíèòü ëèöî áåñïðèñòðàñòíûìïðè íåé… Ïðè ìûñëè î íåé, îí ñíîâà çàðû÷àë. Êîëüöî ñ ñåìåéíûì ãåðáîì… Îí íå õîòåë îòäàâàòü åãî, íî îí íèêîãäà íå îòñòóïàë îò ñâîèõ ñëîâ. Êðîìå òîãî, îí íå èñïûòûâàë ê íåìó íèêàêîé ÿçàííîñòè. Îí õðàíèë åãî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî îòåö òàê õîòåë. ÿòûé þöèóñ.

Ìåäëåííî, îí ÿÿ ñ êðîâàòè, ïîøåë â þ è ÿë äóø. Îí óñåðäíî íàìûëèë ÿ ìûëîì, êàê áóäòî ÿñü ñìûòü ñ ÿ ñëåäû ÿøíåé íî÷è.

— Ýòî áûëà îøèáêà. ÿ îøèáêà. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî ÿ, — ñêàçàë îí ñåáå, êàê òîëüêî âûøåë èç äóøà, ÿ âîêðóã ñâîèõ áåäåð ïîëîòåíöå.

Íî îí íå ñìîã íå ÿ. Îí ïðîêëèíàë þ ãëóïîñòü, îí ïðîêëèíàë åå, è îí ïðîêëèíàë ÿ.

Íó è â äîïîëíåíèè êî âñåìó äåðüìó, ÷òî ÿ ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà Äðàêî íà÷àë ÿ êî ñíó, ó íåãî íà ñïèíå íà÷àëà ïóëüñèðîâàòü ìåòêà. Îí ïðîãëîòèë ñòîí è, ñæàâ ãóáû â þ, íà÷àë ðàñ÷åñûâàòü âîëîñû, ÿ â çåðêàëî âàííîé.

Áîëü óâåëè÷èâàëàñü. Îí ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Ðàñ÷åñêà âûïàëà ó íåãî èç ðóê è ñ ãðîõîòîì óïàëà íà ïîë. Îí êàê ðàç âî ÿ ÿ çà êðàé ìðàìîðíîé ðàêîâèíû. Åãî ðóêè äðîæàëè, è îí îòðûâèñòî äûøàë, ÿ, ÷òî æå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, îí ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü ýòî.

Ïî÷òè 10 ìèíóò Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà ïîë, ÿ, ÷òî áîëü ñïàäåò. È òîëüêî òîãäà îí ñìîã ÿò ðàñ÷åñêó.

Îí ñæàë çóáû. Íåâîëüíî, îí ñíîâà âñïîìíèë î Ãåðìèîíå. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí âñïîìíèë ñëàáûé àðîìàò âàíèëè. Îí ïî÷òè ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå ÿãêèå ðóêè, þùèå åãî ñïèíó, ÿþùèå áîëü.

— Áóäü òû ÿò, Âîëäåìîðò, — ïðîðû÷àë îí. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå è ÿ. — ß òâîé íàñëåäíèê. "î, î ÷åì ìå÷òàåò êàæäûé ñìåðòíûé? Ñêîðî ÿ îáðåòó ñèëó è ìîãóùåñòâî.

"ñïîêîèâøèñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ Âîëäåìîðòà â êàíäàëàõ, Äðàêî âûøåë â þ þ þ, ÿñü íàïèñàòü îòöó ïî ïîâîäó ñâîåé ìåòêå. Îäíàêî, êîãäà îí ÿ ðàçæå÷ü êàìèí, ãäå-òî â ñòîðîíå ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ, îñòàíîâèâøèé åãî.

— "îëüêî ïðèøåë? — Äðàêî ÿë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë åå òóäà, îòêóäà ÿ ãîëîñ, íè÷åãî íå ÿ â òåìíîòå. — ÿ. Ýòî ÿ. _Lumos_.

Îí óâèäåë ìàëåíüêèé ñâåò íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè. Äðàêî ñëàáî ÿ è ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë þ ïàëî÷êó.

— Áëàèñ Çàáèíè.

— Ïðàâèëüíî.

Äðàêî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷àë ïðåçèðàòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îí âñåãäà ÿÿÿ â ñàìûå ÿùèå ìîìåíòû, êàê áóäòî þäîê çíàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê.

Áëàèñ ÿ â îòâåò. Îí, â ïèæàìå, ðàçâàëèâøèñü ñèäåë íà êðåñëå, äåðæà â ðóêå ïóñòîé ñòàêàí.

— ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû óæå ñïèøü.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Çàêëèíàíèåì, îí çàæåã êàìèí. Ñêîðî, òåïëûé ñâåò ÿ ïî ãîñòèíîé.

— ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû õî÷åøü, Çàáèíè? " ÿ áîëüøå ïðè÷èí íå ñïàòü, ÷åì ó ÿ.

Áëàèñ òèõî ÿÿ.

— Ðàçâå ÿ íå þ ïðàâà ÿ?

— "û ÿ ñ êåì-òî?

— "û íå èìååøü íèêàêîãî ïðàâà ðàññïðàøèâàòü ÿ î ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè.

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë è âñòàë.

— þñü, îíà áûëà õîðîøà â ïàñòåëè. ß ëîæóñü ñïàòü.

— Î, Äðàêî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, êàê ó ÿ äåëà ñ òâîåé ëåäè?

Äðàêî ÿ, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà þ ðó÷êó.

— ×òî?

— ß þ î Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð. Çàâîåâàë åå?

— Êòî òåáå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó çàâîåâàòü åå? — Äðàêî ÿÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Áëàèñ ÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, ãëóïî ÿÿñü.

— Ïî-ìîåìó, òû.

Äðàêî ñæàë çóáû.

— "û íåïðàâèëüíî ÿë.

— Êîíå÷íî. Íî ïîìíè: ÷åãî íå õî÷åøü òû, âîçüìó ÿ.

— Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.

— È ÿ óâåðåí, — ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, ÿ. — ×òî íàñëåäíèê "åìíîãî Ëîðäà íå ÿÿ ñ _ÿ_. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èìåííî îò íèõ ìû ÿ èçáàâèòü ìèð.

Äðàêî ñóçèë ãëàçà. Îáåðíóâøèñü, îí ÿ ê þùåìó Áëàèñó.

— "àê òû çíàåøü.

— Êîíå÷íî. Çàáèíè íå ïðîñòî òàê ñòîëüêî ïðåäàíû "åìíîìó Ãîñïîäèíó.

— Êòî åùå çíàåò?

— Íåìíîãèå. "å, êòî áûëè íà öåðåìîíèè, íåñêîëüêî ïðèáëèæåííûõ è, êîíå÷íî, ÿ. Íå âðàæäóé ñî ìíîé, Äðàêî. " ìîåé ñåìüè ÿçè ñ ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì. Íå çàáóäü, ÷òî â íàøèõ æèëàõ ïî÷òè ÿ÷åëåòèå òå÷åò êðîâü Ñëèçåðèíà.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â þ óõìûëêó.

— "û ÷òî, ìîé íàäñìîòðùèê?

Áëàèñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Îí ÿäåë óæàñíî ñàìîäîâîëüíûì, ÷òî ðàññòðîèëî Äðàêî åùå áîëüøå.

— Áîëåå ëè ìåíåå. Çàáèíè ÿÿ î òåõ, â ÷üèõ æèëàõ òå÷åò êðîâü Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà, þò èõ. "åïåðü è â òâîèõ æèëàõ òå÷åò åãî êðîâü… Ïóñòü íå îò ÿ.

Äðàêî ÿ.

— Äåëàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü. "îëüêî íå ìåøàé ìíå.

Êîãäà Äðàêî óæå ÿ õëîïíóòü þ ïåðåä ëèöîì ýòîãî þäêà, Áëàèñ ïðèäåðæàë äâåðü íîãîé. Îí ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà âîðîòíèê è òîëêíóë â ñòåíó. Äðàêî áûë òàê ïîðàæåí, ÷òî íå ñìîã îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Îí ñæàë çóáû, è êîãäà óæå ÿ îòòîëêíóòü Áëàèñà â ñòîðîíó, òîí âäàâèë åãî þ ëîïàòêó â ñòåíó, îò ÷åãî ïî òåëó Äðàêî ïðîáåæàëà ñóäîðîãà áîëè.

— Èäèîò, — ïðîøèïåë Áëàèñ, ïëîòíåå ÿ åãî ê ñòåíå. — "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ÿ îò ÿ òàê ïðîñòî?

Äðàêî ÿÿ, ÿ íà áîëü. Áëàèñ, ïî-âèäèìîìó óäèâëåííûé åãî ðåàêöèåé, îñëàáèë çàõâàò. Äðàêî ÿ ýòèì è ÿ èç åãî ðóê. Îí áûñòðî óäàðèë Áëàèñà â þñòü. ÿ îí íå ñìîã óäàðèòü Áëàèñà â þ ñèëó, Äðàêî ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåìîòìåòèë, ÷òî òîò ÿ íàçàä.

Íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî â âåíàõ îò ãíåâà íà÷àëà çàêèâàòü êðîâü. Áëàèñ ÿíóë íà íåãî, ÿ þñòü. Îí ñëèçíóë êàïåëüêó êðîâè â óãîëêå åãî ãóá.

— Ïîìíè, ÷òî ó ÿ çäåñü íåò äðóçåé, Äðàêî, — þíóë Áëàèñ. — Çàòî ìíîæåñòâî òåõ, äàæå ñðåäè Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ÿ ÿ ÿ ìå÷òà ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òîáû ïîñëàòü òâîé òðóï íàøåìó Ëîðäó â íàäåæäå, ÷òî èìåííî îí ñòàíåò íîâûì íàñëåäíèêîì.

— Ìíå íå íóæíû ÿ. Åñëè òû ÿ ÿ íàïóãàòü, òî ïîçâîëü ñêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî ó ÿ íå âûøëî.

Íà ñåé ðàç, ÿÿ Áëàèñ. "åíü îò ÿ ñêîëüçíóëà ïî åãî çàãîðåëîìó ëèöó. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí áûë óæàñíî ïîõîæ íà äåìîíà.

— Î, òåáå íóæíû âñå ÿ, êàêèõ òû ñìîæåøü çàïîëó÷èòü. "îëüêî òî, ÷òî òû íàñëåäíèê Ëîðäà íå ãàðàíòèðóåò òåáå áåçîïàñíîñòü. "û äîëæåí çíàòü ýòî.

— À òû äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñàì ìîãó î ñåáå ÿ, — Áëàèñ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. — Êðîìå òîãî, â øêîëå ïðèñóòñòâóåò ñàìûé ñèëüíûé ÷ëåí ñåìüè Çàáèíè, îí çàùèòèò ÿ. Çà÷åì æå ìíå ÿ? — áðîñèë Äðàêî, ñàðäîíè÷åñêè ÿñü.

— Ïîñìîòðèì. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Äðàêî.

Äðàêî âûäàâèë þ óëûáêó. Êîãäà îí ÿ çàêðûòü äâåðü, Áëàèñ ñíîâà îñòàíîâèë åãî.

— Êñòàòè, ñåäüìîãî â 'îãâàðòñ ïðèåçæàåò òâîé îòåö. Ïðîñòî þ… ñëåäè, ÷òîáû ÿ ÿçàííîñòü ê _ ÿ_ íå âûøëà èç-ïîä ÿ.

Äðàêî çàêðûë äâåðü, íî, ÿñü â þ, ÿ, âèäåë ëè Áëàèñ åãî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ó áèáëèîòåêè… Îí ëåã íà þ êðîâàòè è ÿíóë ÿëî äî ãðóäè.

Íåò. Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íèêîãî, êðîìå Ãåðìèîíû è ÿ. ß ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðèñóòñòâèå äðóãèõ. Îí âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà. "îëüêî òå, êòî îòëè÷íî ðàçáèðàëèñü â òåìíûõ èñêóññòâàõ, ìîãëè ïðîéòè ìèìî íåãî íåçàìå÷åííûìè. Âîçìîæíî, Áëàèñ ñêàêàë î Ãåðìèîíå è íåì… íåâàæíî. Âñå â ÿäêå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ïðîèçîéäåò íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷òî óêðåïèò ÿ Áëàèñà. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîöåëóåò íèêîãî ïîäîáíîãî __ ñíîâà.

Äðàêî ñëåãêà ÿ. Îí ÿ íàïèñàòü îòöó ïî ïîâîäó ìåòêè. Îäíàêî, ÿ, ÷òî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé îí ïðèåäåò â 'îãâàðòñ, òåïåðü ýòî áûëî íåíóæíî. Îí òîëüêî ÿÿ, ÷òî þöèóñ íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèò. Íó à åñëè çàìåòèò, òî îí ïðèäóìàåò þ-íèáóäü ëîæü.

Ñ ýòîé þ, Äðàêî çàñíóë. Íî ñîí ó íåãî áûë áåñïîêîéíûé: åãî ìó÷èëè ÿ Ãåðìèîíû… è æåíùèíû ïî èìåíè Íèêîëà äå Ëîíêë-Íàâàððà.  


	13. ÃËÀÂÀ 13 Potpourri

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: MsoNormal>****Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 13. Potpourri

_Îí øåë ïî êàìåííîìó êîðèäîðó, ÿ êàáëóêàìè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. Ìîìåíò èñòèíû. Îí äîëæåí ÿ ñ íåé – ñâîåé áûâøåé íåâåñòîé. _

_Îí âîøåë â þ êîìíàòó. Îäíó èç òðåõ æåíñêèõ â çàìêå. Ïîìåùåíèå óêðàøàëè öâåòû è êîâðû. Íè÷åãî ÷åðåç ÷óð èçûñêàííîãî – îí áûë íå îñîáåííî àðèñòîêðàòè÷åí. Ýòî îí ïðåäîñòàâèë Ðîâåíå. _

_Åãî ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü è, êàçàëîñü, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óïàëî êóäà-òî â æèâîò, êîãäà îí óâèäåë åå, Íèêîëó, ÿþ îêîëî îêíà. "óñêëûé ñâåò, þùèé ÷åðåç îòêðûòîå îêíî, ïîä÷åðêèâàë åå åâðîïåéñêèå ÷åðòû. " íåå áûëè âûñîêèå ñêóëû, ÿìîé  íîñ è áîëüøèå ïðîíèêíîâåííûå ãëàçà. _

_Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë  áîëü, çàìåòèâ, êàê ó íåå ïî ùåêå ñêàòèëàñü ñëåçèíêà. Îíà îòîãíàëà åå,  ÿ â îêíî, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî îíà çàìåòèëà åãî. _

_— Ïðèâåò, Íèêîëà, — ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî. _

_Îíà òàê íà íåãî è íå ïîñìîòðåëà. Îíà ïðîñòî ñèäåëà, ÿìèâ ñïèíó è ãîðäî ÿâ ãîëîâó. _

_— Ïðèâåò, Ñàëàçàð. _

_— "û ñëûøàëà, äà?_

_Îíà ÿíóëà íà íåãî. Åå ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè. _

_— Êàê òû ìîã, Ñàëàçàð? _

_— Ìíå æàëü._

_— Íåò, íå æàëü. ß âèæó ýòî ïî òâîèì ãëàçàì, — îí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. — Äâà ãîäà ÿ òåðïåëà ýòî. Äâà ãîäà ÿ çàêðûâàëà ãëàçà íà þ èíòðèæêó ñ ýòîé þõîé. "åïåðü òû ÿÿåøü, ÷òî óåçæàåøü ñ íåé? — îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ãîëîñ Íèêîëû ÿ. — È òû èç-çà íåå óåäåøü â þ? 'î÷åøü îêðóæèòü ÿ ýòèìè Ñàêñîíñêèìè è Íîðìàíäñêèìè âàðâàðàìè? Ñ ýòîé þõîé? _

_Ñàëàçàð ÿíóë íà íåå. _

_— Îíà íå þõà. _

_— Â åå æèëàõ òå÷åò ÿ êðîâü. Ýòî è äåëàåò åå þõîé._

_— Íå íàçûâàé åå òàê áîëüøå, Íèêîëà._

_— _ **_íå _**_ óåõàòü, Ñàëàçàð! À Îðäåí? "âîé îòåö îñíîâàë åãî. È òû ãîòîâ âñå áðîñèòü, ÷òîáû  áûòü ñ þ? Â íåé åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íåò çäåñü?_

_— Äà._

_— Îíà ÿçíîêðîâêà, — ïðîðû÷àëà Íèêîëà, ÿ ðóêè â êóëàêè. — Îíà êàòîëè÷êà! Êàòîëèêè þò íàñ ÿçíûìè ÿçû÷íèêàìè! Âåäüìàìè! Ñëóãàìè ÿâîëà!_

_— ß þ ÿ, Íèêîëà __ Ëîíêë-__, íå ñìåé ãîâîðèòü î Ëàóðå òàê. _

_Íèêîëà __. Îíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé: åå äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû âûðâàëèñü èç ïó÷êà._

_— "û íå äîëæåí óåçæàòü, Ñàëàçàð. _

_Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò ÿ. _

_— È êàê òû ÿ îñòàíîâèòü ÿ?_

_Îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è, âñòàâ íà öûïî÷êè, ïîöåëîâàëà Ñàëàçàðà â ãóáû. Îí ÿñåííî îòîøåë. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü ÿâîëüñêîé óëûáêîé è ÿëàñü áëèæå, íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî, îíà ïîäíåñëà ñâîè ãóáû ê åãî óõó. _

_— ß ïðîäàì þ äóøó ÿâîëó, íî òû áóäåøü ìîèì. Ýòà Ëàóðà, Ðîâåíà – íåâàæíî, êàê òû íàçûâàåøü ýòó ñóêó – íå ðàçëó÷èò íàñ. Ìû áóäåì âìåñòå. Ïðîðîêè ïîòðåáîâàëè ýòîãî. "û æå íå ÿ îò ñâîåé ñóäüáû? — õîëîäíûé âåòåð ÿ ÷åðåç îòêðûòûå ñòàâíè. Ñàëàçàð çàäðîæàë è îòòîëêíóë Íèêîëó. Åãî ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Êîíå÷íî îí íå çàáûë ýòî ÿòîå ïðîðî÷åñòâî. — Îíè ñêàçàë  ÿ îò íåå. "û ïîìíèøü òåêñò? «Äåòè çìåè, ðîæäåííîé ñ ÿìè, _

_— Îñòàíîâèñü, — ñêàçàë Ñàëàçàð ðåçêî. _

_— Î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, Ñàëàçàð?_

_Îí ÿíóë íà íåå. _

_— Ìíå òåïåðü âñå ðàâíî. ÿ òåáå ýòî èëè íåò, ÿ óåäó._

_Åå ãëàçà ïàíè÷åñêè çàèñêðèëèñü. _

_— "àì èäåò âîéíà. ÿ ìîãóò óáèòü! _

_— "û äóìàåøü, ÿ ìîæíî óáèòü ìå÷îì? — ðóêè Íèêîëû ÿñëèñü. Ñàëàçàð ÿíóë â îêíî. Îí ÿ îò ÷óâñòâà ãíåâà, âûçâàííîãî â íåì åãî áûâøåé þáèìîé. — ß âûæèâó. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ þñü â ãîðàõ. Ëàóðà äîëæíà ïðèâåçòè òóäà íàøåãî ðåáåíêà._

_Âíåçàïíî, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óäàð ïî ñâîåé ùåêå. Îí íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâû, ÿ íà ñèëó óäàðà. Ðóêè Íèêîëû çàäðîæàëè åùå ñèëüíåå. _

_— Êàê ñìååøü òû ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì âíåáðà÷íîì ðåáåíêå  ïðè ìíå? — ïðîøèïåëà îíà. Ñàëàçàð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ÿñü ïðèâåñòè â ÿäîê ñâîè ìûñëè. Åãî ðåáåíîê íå áóäåò âíåáðà÷íûì. Êàê òîëüêî îí ïðèáóäåò íà Îñòðîâà, îí ÿ íà ñâîåé Ëàóðå, ñâîåé Ðîâåíå. Îí ÿ íà ÿòêå è ÿ ê âûõîäó. — "û äåëàåøü þ þ îøèáêó â ñâîåé æèçíè, Ñàëàçàð! "û ðàçðûâàåøü òêàíü ñóäüáû! "û äîëæåí áûòü ñî ìíîé! _

_Ñàëàçàð ïîñìîòðåë íà õîëîäíûé êàìåííûé ïîë. _

_— Ñóäüáà íå ìîæåò ÿòü ìíîé, Íèêîëà! _

_Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû, Íèêîëà ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñëà:_

_— Ñóäüáà íàêàæåò ÿ. È òâîèõ ñûíîâåé è âíóêîâ, è èõ ñûíîâåé, è èõ. Âñåõ, â êîì òå÷åò ÿ êðîâü! "û îáðåê ÿ è þ þõó! "û áóäåøü ñòðàäàòü, è, âîçìîæíî, Ñóäüáà äàñò ìíå âîçìîæíî óâèäåòü òâîè ÿ!_

_Îí áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå óñëûøàë. Ïîâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îí ÿ â þ êîìíàòó, ãäå, îí çíàë, åãî ÿ Ëàóðà, åãî ÿ Ðîâåíà, îæèäàåò åãî. _

Âåêè Äðàêî ÿëèñü, êàê òîëüêî ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò ÿ èõ. Îí çåâíóë è ìåäëåííî ÿÿ ñ êðîâàòè. Îí ïðîâåðèë ÷àñû è ÿ: áûëî ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Îí ñïàë íå áîëüøå ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ.

×òî ðàçáóäèëî åãî?

Îí ñåë íà êðîâàòü, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÷åðíûå è ÿíûå ïðîñòûíè. Åìó ïðèâèäåëîñü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ñëó÷èëîñü ïî÷òè ÿ÷ó ëåò íàçàä. È íå ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî: ïîåçäêà Ñàëàçàðà íà Îñòðîâà, ãäå, ÿòèëåòèå ÿ, îí îñíîâàë øêîëó ×àðîäåéñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà 'îãâàðòñ âìåñòå ñ åùå ÿ ÿìè.

Îí òèõî çàñòîíàë. Åãî ñïèíà, ÿ è çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíüøå, íî áîëåëà. ÿÿ ðàíà!

Äðàêî ñîøåë ñ êðîâàòè è çàäðîæàë, êàê òîëüêî åãî ãîëûå íîãè êîñíóëèñü õîëîäíîãî ÿííîãî ïîëà. Îí çàøåë â þ þ, çàæåã êàìèí è ñåë íà þ þþ êóøåòêó. Åãî ãîëîâà áóêâàëüíî òðåùàëà îò ÿþùèõ åå ìûñëåé.

Íèêîëà äå Ëîíêë-Íàâàððà. Åå ÿ çâó÷àëî ó íåãî â ãîëîâå êàê çâîíîê. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÿ òðåñê äåðåâà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñëûøàë ýòî ÿ è ðàíüøå. Íî ãäå?

Åãî ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà.

— Êîíå÷íî, — ïðîèçíåñ îí âñëóõ è âñòàë. Îí ïîäáåæàë ê áëèæíåìó îêíó, ÿùåìó íà Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ. Îí ÿ, âñïîìíèâ òîò ýïèçîä. — ÿ Âäîâà, — ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Íî ÿ è ÿ çàïîëíèëè åãî ìûñëè. Áåçóñëîâíî, æåíùèíà, ÿÿ þ Ñàëàçàðà - ÿ Âäîâà. Äðàêî ÿ. Ïî åãî óòîìëåííîìó ëèöó ïðîáåæàëè ôèîëåòîâûå òåíè.

Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ÿ÷ó ëåò íàçàä. Ïî÷åìó îíà åùå æèâà? Êîíå÷íî îíà íå âñåãäà áûëà âàìïèðîì, êîòîðîãî îí âèäåë â òó þ íî÷ü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óìåðëà.

Åãî ïëå÷î ñíîâà çàáîëåëî. Îí íåìåäëåííî ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ìåòêó, ïðè ýòîì âûðóãàâøèñü. Â ïîñëåäíèå äíè îíà äàâàëà î ñåáå çíàòü âñå ÷àùå. È îí íå çíàë ïî÷åìó. Èç-çà åãî ñíîâ? Äðàêî êðèâî ÿ, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî æå çà êðîâü ó Âîëäåìîðòà. Âîçìîæíî, èõ òèïû êðîâè áûëè íåñîâìåñòèìû.

Èìåííî òîãäà, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî åãî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê. "åïëî, çàïîëíèâøåå þ, êàçàëîñü, îòñòóïèëî ïîä ÿíûì äûõàíèåì âåòðà.

Íèêîëà äå Ëîíêë-Íàâàððà ÿëà âñåõ íàñëåäíèêîâ Ñàëàçàðà. Åãî ÿ ñ Ðîâåíîé ïðîòèâèëèñü ïðîðî÷åñòâó. ×òî ýòî çà ÿòèå? ÿ ó íåãî áûëà öåëü? Äðàêî áûëî æàëü, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò îòâåòà. Âîçìîæíî è íà íåì áûëî òî æå ñàìîå äðåâíåå ÿòèå? Îí óìðåò èç-çà íåãî?

Êîíå÷íî, íèêòî íå çíàë îòâåòà. Âîçìîæíî, êðîìå ñàìîé Êðàñíîé Âäîâû. Äðàêî ÿ. Îí îïðåäåëåííî íå õîòåë ÿ ñ íåé ñíîâà. Âîçìîæíî, îíà ïåðåñòàëà áû áîëòàòü, à ïðîñòî ñîáëàçíèëà åãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà áûëà ýêñ-þáëåííîé Ñàëàçàðà, òàê ïî÷åìó áû íå ïåðåñïàòü ñ åãî íàñëåäíèêîì? Îíà äîâîëüíî ÿñíî âûêàçàëà ñâîå æåëàíèå ïðè èõ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷å.

Íî Äðàêî íåìåäëåííî ÿ îò ìûñëè ÿ ñ Êðàñíîé Âäîâîé. Îí äàæå íå áûë óâåðåí, íå áûëî áû ýòî ðåçóëüòàòîì åãî áîëüíîãî ÿ.

Îí ñåë íà äèâàí è ÿ íà ñêó÷íûå êàìåííûå ñòåíû, ÿ íà õîäó.

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç âàííîé Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû ñ îáåðíóòûì âîêðóã ÿ ïîëîòåíöåì. Îíà çàêðóòèëà ñâîè ìîêðûå âîëîñû â ïîëîòåíöå è âûòåðëà ñ ëèöà âîäó. Ïðîòåðåâ çàïîòåâøåå çåðêàëî, îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ÿíóâ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Íà åå øåå îñòàëèñü êðàñíûå ñëåäû îò ïîöåëóåâ Äðàêî. Îíà òóò æå ïîêðàñíåëà. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïî÷òè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ãóáû þÿ åå êîæè, þò åå ÿ

Â ýòîò æå ìèã îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. ü ÿëà â òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ïîñòàâèë åé ýòîò íåñèìïàòè÷íûé çàñîñ. Äàæå òðè. Îíà áëèæå ÿëàñü ê çåðêàëó è îáëèçíóëà ãóáû. Îíè áûëè íåîáû÷àéíî îïóõøèìè è êðàñíûìè.

Áóäü ÿò îí è åãî ãóáû. È åãî ÿçûê. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñåáå.

Îíà ðàñïàõíóëà ñâîé øêàô è äîñòàëà çîëîòîé ñâèòåð ñ âûñîêèì âîðîòîì è þ þáêó. Áûëî åùå ñëèøêîì ðàíî, ÷òîáû îäåâàòü ôîðìó. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿ â çåðêàëî. Äâà ÿòíà åùå áûëè âèäíû. Îíà ñõâàòèëà øàðô è îáåðíóëà åãî âîêðóã øåè. Åñëè áû íå ÿ âñòðå÷à ó Äàìáëäîðà, îíà íå âñòàëà áû òàê ðàíî.

Îíà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà â çåðêàëî íà ñâîè îïóõøèå ãóáû. Î Áîæå. Äàìáëäîð óâèäèò ýòî è òóò æå ïîéìåò, ÷òî ñäåëàëà ÿ ÿ Ñòàðîñòà.

Îíà âûäâèíóëà ÿùèê è ÿëà áëåñê ÿ ãóá. Îí íåìíîãî ñêðûë îïóõîëü. Íó è ëàäíî. Åé ÿ ÿ ñ ýòèì.

Âñêîðå Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç êîìíàòû è íàïðàâèëàñü íà âñòðå÷ó. Êàê òîëüêî îíà âîøëà, â åå íàïðàâëåíèè ïîâåðíóëèñü ÷åòûðå ãîëîâû, ÷òîáû ÿ: Ãðèãîðèé 'àâêèíã (Ãëàâíûé Ñòàðîñòà èç 'àôôëïàôôà), ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð è äâà íå çíàêîìûõ åé ìóæ÷èíû. Îäèí èç íèõ ÿ åé. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. Îí áûë êðàñèâ, è åìó áûëî íå áîëåå äâàäöàòè ÿòè. Äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà áûë ñðåäíåãî âîçðàñòà, âîçìîæíî ðîâåñíèê åå îòöà. " íåãî áûëè ïîðàçèòåëüíûå ñèíèå ãëàçà è òîëñòûå, ÷åðíûå óñû.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! ß ðàä, ÷òî âû ïîëó÷èëè ìîå ñîîáùåíèå. ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû áóäåòå óæå ñïàòü, êîãäà ïðèëåòèò ñîâà, — ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð òåïëî ÿ. Åãî ñèíèå ãëàçà âåñåëî çàìåðöàëè. — Íó, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìèñòåð Âåëëèíãòîí è ïðîôåññîð 'îïêèíñ, ýòî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà. ÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî ïðîôåññîð 'îïêèíñ, äåêàí ôàêóëüòåòà Äðåâíèõ Ðóí â Îêñôîðäñêîì Âîëøåáíîì "íèâåðñèòåòå.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîæàëà ðóêó ñòàðøåãî ìóæ÷èíû.

— ÿòíî ÿ.

Äàìáëäîð íàïðàâèë ðóêó íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà. "îò ÿ.

— À ýòî ìèñòåð "îìàñ Âåëëèíãòîí, îí ñòóäåíò è ó÷àñòíèê ïðîãðàììû.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîæàëà è åãî ðóêó.

— Ðàäà âñòðå÷å, — îí êèâíóë è î÷àðîâàòåëüíî åé ÿ. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò, è îòâåðíóëàñü. — Ïðîôåññîð, — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó, — Ïðîãðàììà?

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿäüòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, ÿñü ñàì.

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà òî, ÷òî åé ñêàçàëè, ñåâ ÿäîì ñ Ãðèãîðèåì 'àâêèíãîì. Îíà ñ âîïðîñîì ÿíóëà íà íåãî. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è çàäóøèë çåâîê. Ãåðìèîíà åãî ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ – ñåé÷àñ áûëî ÿòü ÷àñîâ óòðà.

— Ïî-ìîåìó, âû ïîñåùàåòå Äðåâíèå Ðóíû? — ñïðîñèë ó íåå äèðåêòîð. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ãóáû "îìàñà Âåëëèíãòîíà ÿíóëèñü â óëûáêó. — Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ ÿâèòü ìîèì Ãëàâíûì Ñòàðîñòàì, ÷òî ïîñëå äîëãèõ ëåò ïåðåïèñêè, ÿ ÿ ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ïðîãðàììå, ñóòü êîòîðîé â òîì, ÷òî Îêñôîðäñêèå ñòóäåíòû, þùèå Äðåâíèå Ðóíû, ïðîäîëæàò èõ ÿÿ çäåñü. Â 'îãâàðòñå.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ÿ îò ìûñëè: È ñ êåì îíè áóäóò ÿ? Â 'îãâàðòñå áûëî íå áîëåå ÿòè ñòóäåíòîâ, þùèõ ýòîò ïðåäìåò.

Äàìáëäîð ÿ.

— Çàâòðà 20 óíèâåðñèòåòñêèõñòóäåíòîâ äîëæíû ïðèåõàòü â 'îãâàðòñ. Îíè ÿ çäåñü äî ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà, — Ãåðìèîíà è Ãðèãîðèé çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ÿíóëèñü. — Îíè óåäóò íà þùèé äåíü, — Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ê åå ãîðëó ïîäêàòèë êîì ÿ. — È åùå. Íàøè ãîñòè ÿò Áàë. ß þ, ÷òî __, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, óñïîêîèòå äåâóøåê.

— Èçâèíèòå?

— Ïðèåäóò òîëüêî ìóæ÷èíû.

— Î! — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ÿâûì ãîëîñîì. "îëüêî ìóæ÷èíû? — Êîíå÷íî.

— Ìû î÷åíü ðàäû, ÷òî øêîëà ÿëà íàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Íå êàæäûé äåíü ïîñåùàåøü ìåñòî, ÿùåå ÿòü î ×åòûðåõ ÿõ.

— Ñýð? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äàìáëäîðà. Îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ. Îí ÿ åé, êàê áû ÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñïîêîéñòâèå, è ÿ ê ìóæ÷èíå ñðåäíèõ ëåò.

— Ýòî ÿ ðàä, ÷òî âû ïðîäåëàëè òàêîé äëèííûé ïóòü. "åïåðü, — ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð, ÿ, — ÿ, ÿ, îáåùàë âàì êðàòêèé ýêñêóðñ ïî çàìêó?

Ãðèãîðèé âñòàë è ïðîâîäèë ìóæ÷èí ê äâåðè.

— Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé, 

Ãåðìèîíà òîæå âñòàëà, ÿñü ïîìî÷ü þ, íî Äàìáëäîð îñòàíîâèë åå.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, áûëà è ÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðèãëàñèë âàñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà… ÿäüòå.

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà. Îíà íå ñìåëà ÿíóòü â ãëàçà äèðåêòîðó. Îí çíàë î íåé è Äðàêî? Îí óâèäåë ñëåäû ó íåå íà øåå? Âîçìîæíî îí çàìåòèë åå îïóõøèå ãóáû.

— Äà… ïðîôåññîð?

Äàìáëäîð ñâåðíóë ðóêè. Îí ñåë çà ñòîë; åãî âå÷íî þùèå ãëàçà ïîòóñêíåëè.

— ß äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü ó âàñ êîå-÷òî î âàøåì íàêàçàíèè.

Î… íåò.

— ß äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü âàñ… ìèñòåð Ôèë÷ ïîðó÷àë âàì è ìèñòåðó þ þ-íèáóäü ðàáîòó â áèáëèîòåêå?

Î. Ìîé. Áîã. Îí âèäåë, êàê ìû öåëîâàëèñü?

— Äà…?

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìíå î÷åíü ÿòíî ñîîáùèòü 

— Ìíå æàëü, ïðîôåññîð! — ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü. Ýòî… íè÷òî íå çíà÷èëî! ß ÿíóñü! Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ëèøàéòå ÿ ÿ Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî… ýòî íèêîãäà íå ÿ ñíîâà! Ïîæàëóéñòà, 

Äàìáëäîð ÿë ðóêè.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, óñïîêîéòåñü. " âàñ ÿ èñòåðèêà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿäüòå, — Ãåðìèîíà â ïðèñòóïå ïàíèêè íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ïî÷òè ëåãëà íà ñòîë Äàìáëäîðà. Îíà ñåëà, ÿ ÿ óæàñíî óíèæåííîé. Çíà÷èò, îí âèäåë èõ ïîöåëóé. — ÿ, ó íàñ òðóäíîå óòðî. Ìîæåò ÷àøå÷êó ÿ? — Ãåðìèîíà âæàëàñü â ñâîé ñòóë.

— Íåò, ñïàñèáî.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ïðîøó âàñ ÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå. Âñå âîïðîñû ïîòîì. ßñíî? — îíà êèâíóëà. — ß íå þ, ÷òî íà âàñ íàøëî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß õîòåë ñïðîñèòü âàñ, ïðîñèë ëè ìèñòåð Ôèë÷ ñëîæèòü êíèãè… ÿ â ïåðåïëåòàõ ÷åòûðåõ ðàçíûõ öâåòîâ.

— ×òî? — ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü. Îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. — Ýòî âñå, ÷òî âû õîòåëè ñïðîñèòü?

Äàìáëäîð, êàçàëîñü, ÿ.

— Äà. À âû æäàëè ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî?

— Íåò… íåò, êîíå÷íî íåò. Ýý… êíèãè… ÿ íå þ…

Íà Ãåðìèîíó íàâàëèëàñü âîëíà ÿ. Îí íå çíàë!

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ äîëæåí ñîîáùèòü âàì, ÷òî ýòè êíèãè ÿþò ñîáîé þ öåííîñòü, — Äàìáëäîð ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåë. — ÷òî-íèáóäü âñïîìíèòü, — Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Ìíå æàëü, ïðîôåññîð. ß íå þ… ß ñêàçàëà áû âàì, åñëè áû ÷òî-òî… — îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, è îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ÿ: îíà è Äðàêî èäóò èç òåìíèö…; îí õî÷åò çàêîëäîâàòü ñóíäóê çàêëèíàíèåì ïîëóëåãêîãî âåñà, íî îíà íå ÿåò åìó…; îíè ÿò ê äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè è þò, ÷òî îíà çàêðûòà…; îíè þò ñïîðèòü, íî Äðàêî íàõîäèò ðåøåíèå…; îí èñïîëüçóåò þ÷, êîòîðûé èì äàëè êàê þ÷ îò ñóíäóêà, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè. Îíà âñïîìíèëà. Ýòè êíèãè áûëè â ñóíäóêå. — Äà, ÿ þ òå êíèãè. ß… ñëîæèëà èõ. Ñ Ìàëôîåì. Íî ýòî áûëî äàâíî.

— Àõ, — Äàìáëäîð ÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. — Âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü, ÷òî ýòî çà êíèãè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? — îíà îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— ß îòêðûëà îäíó, — ïðèçíàëàñü îíà. — Íî îíà áûëà íàïèñàíî íà êàêîì-òî ñòðàííîì è ÿòíîì ìíå ÿçûêå. Îí áûë ïîõîæ íà äðåâíèå ðóíû… íî î÷åíü çàïóòàí.

— Âû ïðàâû. Ýòî ðóíû. Ýòè êíèãè – ìåìóàðû.

— ×üè ìåìóàðû? — Äàìáëäîð ÿ.

— Íå ÷üè, à êîãî. Ýòî àâòîáèîãðàôèè ×åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé.

Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà.

— ×åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé? Íî çíà÷èò ýòè òåêñòû î÷åíü äðåâíèå! Îíè æèëè â íà÷àëå ÿ, äà? Ãäå-òî â 1066 ãîäó?

— Âî âðåìåíà ÿìà ÿ, äà. Îíè áûëè íàïèñàíû, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü èõ ÿ ÿ ñòóäåíòîâ è ó÷åíûõ. Îäíàêî îíè áûëè óêðàäåíû ïðèìåðíî 50 ëåò íàçàä èç øêîëû. Ìû íåäàâíî ñìîãëè èõ âåðíóòü.

50 ëåò íàçàä… ÿ Âîëäåìîðòà… Íåò, îí íå ìîã óêðàñòü èõ. Èëè ìîã?

— Ñ íèìè ÷òî-òî íå òàê? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ñ ÿìè Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà (êíèãè â çåëåíîé îáëîæêå). Èõ íåò íà ìåñòå, — Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà ãëàçà.

— ß íè÷åãî ñ íèìè íå äåëàëà. È ÿ þ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé òîæå, — Äàìáëäîð íåìíîãî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, âîçìîæíî ÿ åå ñëîâà. Íàêîíåö, îí êèâíóë.

— ß òàê è äóìàë.

— Ýý… ýòî âñå, ÷òî âû õîòåëè óçíàòü, ïðîôåññîð?

— Äà, — åãî ñèíèå ñíîâà çàìåðöàëè. — À åñòü ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî áû âû õîòåëè ìíå ñêàçàòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Âû î÷åíü âîëíîâàëèñü, êîãäà ìû òîëüêî íà÷àëè ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.

— Î, íåò! ß ïîäóìàëà… êîå î ÷åì 

— ß þñü, ÷òî âû ëàäèòå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì?

— Äà, 

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë è âñòàë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ïðèìåðó. Îí ïðîâîäèë åå ê äâåðè. Îíà ÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Øåñòü óòðà.

— þ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ó âàñ åñòü íåìíîãî âðåìåíè äî íà÷àëà óðîêîâ? — îíà êèâíóëà. — Íàâåðíîå, âàì ñòîèò íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. " âàñ óñòàëûé âèä, — Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— ß þ íàä ýòèì.

Äàìáëäîð ÿÿ.

— ß ñ÷àñòëèâ ñëûøàòü ýòî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Î, è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ÿ âå÷åðîì þò, — îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äàìáëäîðà è óëûáíóëàñü. — þñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâîå âîññîåäèíåíèå.

— Ïðîôåññîð, ñïàñèáî! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà, ÿ â þ þ. Îí ïîìàõàë åé. — ß äîëæíà ñêàçàòü Ðîíó!

ÿ. Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Ñíîâà ýòî ÿòîå Ìíîãîñóùåå Çåëüå è ðàáîòà ñ "èçëè. Îí íåíàâèäåë ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïðîåêò!

Êàê òîëüêî îí âîøåë â êàáèíåò, îí óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð, áûñòðî ÷òî-òî  þþ íà ïåðãàìåíòå, äåðæà íà ÿõ þ êíèãó ïî ÿì. Îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòìåòèë åå îïóõøèå ãóáû è øàðô, îáåðíóòûé âîêðóã åå øåè.

Îíà áûñòðî ÿíóëà íà íåãî. Âñòðåòèâ åãî íåíàâèñòíûé ÿä, îíà ñæàëà çóáû è âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì ÿì.

Äðàêî îñìîòðåë êëàññ. Íèêîãî åùå íå, êðîìå íåãî è Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð. Îí ìåäëåííî ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, ÿíóâ åé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Îí ñ óäèâëåííîé óëûáêîé îòìåòèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëà èõ ÿÿÿ ÿÿ ðàáîòà. Âíåçàïíî îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Åå òåìíûå ãëàçà çàñâåòèëèñü îò ãíåâà.

— Îòâàëè!

— ßçûê, Ãðåéíäæåð. "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî ýòî çàäàíèå íà ÿ? — ñêàçàë îí ñ èçäåâêîé â ãîëîñå. Îíà ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó ïåðãàìåíòó.

— Íó à åñëè è òàê?

— Ïëîõî, ïëîõî. ß äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ñìåë, ÷òî ÿ Ñòàðîñòà íå âûïîëíèò þþ ðàáîòó, — îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë þ âîëíó ÿ, óâèäåâ êàê ÿþÿ åå ïëå÷è. Îí íåìíîãî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó; åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óõìûëêå.

— "û òàêîé íàçîéëèâûé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñåðäèòî.

— À òû, íàâåðíîå, ñàìûé íåîáùèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê èç âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ âñòðå÷àë.

— Îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà, áðîñèâ êíèãó íà ñòîë.

Îí ÿë áðîâü è ÿ íà ñòîë. Îí ÿùíî ñëîæèë íà ãðóäè ðóêè è ÿòíî ÿ; åãî þùèå ãëàçà óñòðåìèëèñü íà åå þ þ.

— Èëè ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü?

— ß áðîøó æàáó â òîå çåëüå! — åå ãîëîñ óæå ïî÷òè ÿ â èñòîøíûé êðèê.

Îí ÿÿ íàä åå îòâåòîì.

— Íå âñå êàê òû þÿ çà îöåíêè, Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïðèäóìàé ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëó÷øå.

— ß þ, ÷òî îíà èìååò â âèäó, Ìàëôîé, ÷òî ñäåëàåò þ æèçíü àäîì.

Ãîëîâà Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü â íàïðàâëåíèè ãîëîñà. Îí ïîäàâèë ðû÷àíèå. Áëàèñ Çàáèíè øåë â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè, íåáðåæíî ïåðåêèíóâ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ñóìêó ñ êíèãàìè.

— ×òî òû, ìàòü þ, õî÷åøü? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

— " ÿ çäåñü óðîê, åñëè òû åùå íå ÿë, — ïðîðû÷àë Áëàèñ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è íåæíî ÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíà ïèøåò. Äðàêî ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãíåâ. Íî íà ñåé ðàç îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî åùå; ýòî áûëà çàâèñòü?

— 'î÷åøü ìîè çàïèñè? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ.

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Êàê è Äðàêî. Ïî÷åìó Áëàèñ òàê õîðîøî ñ íåé ÿ?

— Íåò, íåò. Ñïàñèáî. ß 

— Êîíå÷íî.

Äðàêî è Áëàèñ ñìîòðåëè, êàê îíà çàêðûâàåò êíèãó, ïðè ýòîì ÿ è äðóã íà äðóãà. Äðàêî áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ïîáóäèëî Áëàèñà ïðåäëîæèòü åé ñâîè çàïèñè.

Èìåííî òîãäà âîøåë Ñíåéï. Îí ÿë áðîâè, íàâåðíîå, óäèâëåííûé òåì, ÷òî äâà Ñëèçåðèíöà ÿò ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí îò Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû.

— Äîáðîå óòðî, ïðîôåññîð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

— Äðàêî.

— Äîáðûé äåíü.

— Çàáèíè.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî îíà èãðàåò ñ ïîäîëîì þáêè. Îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà.

Ïîñòåïåííî ñòàëè ïîäõîäèòü è äðóãèå ñòóäåíòû. Äðàêî è Áëàèñ ñåëè íà ñâîè ìåñòà â êîíöå êëàññà.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ñäåëàë ýòî? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî.

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ, ÿñü â ñâîåé ñóìêå. Îí äîñòàë ñâîè çàïèñè è ÿë áðîâü.

— "û ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ þ â âèäó! Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ìèë ñ íåé?

— Î, — ÿ îí. — Ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð? [Íåò! Ñî Ñíåéïîì!] — Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïåðåâåë ÿä íà Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ äåâî÷åê, þùèõ ñâîè ìåñòà. — Íó à ïî÷åìó ìíå íå áûòü ñ íåé ìèëûì? ß þ, ÷òî ÿ þ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ê íåé òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî è îíà êî ìíå, — Äðàêî ðàçäðàæåííî ÿ íà Áëàèñà. — Îíà þáèò ÿ, ÿ þ ýòî.

Äðàêî ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ôûðêíóë.

Êàê òîëüêî âñå ñòóäåíòû ÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íà÷àë ÷èòàòü þ. Ê êîíöó óðîêà, Äðàêî íàïèñàë ÿòü ñòðàíèö òåêñòà. Åãî ðóêà óæàñíî áîëåëà.

Êîãäà ñòóäåíòû óæå íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòü ñâîè ñóìêè è ÿ íà þùèé óðîê, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèë íèõ.

— Ïîìíèòå! Ìû ÿ çäåñü â ñåìü. ÿ âûáîðîì fluxweed! ÿ ÿ Ëóíà, èëè âû çàáûëè?

Äðàêî ñóçèë ãëàçà. " íåãî ÿ áûëî íàêàçàíèå. Êîãäà âñå óøëè, îí âìåñòå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîäîøëè ê âå÷íî ðàçäðàæåííîìó Ñíåéïó.

— Äà, äà, âàøå ÿòîå íàêàçàíèå, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, êîãäà Äðàêî èçëîæèë ñóòü ïðîáëåìû. — Íà ÿøíèé âå÷åð âû ñâîáîäíû. Íî ýòî íå ïîâîä, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòü ïðàçäíèê. Âûáîð fluxweed - ýòî íå ïðîãóëêà â ïàðêå._ Áóäüòå _.

— Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ÷àñòëèâî. ÿÿ ÿäîì ñ íèì Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

Êàê òîëüêî îíè âûøëè èç êëàññà, Äðàêî äîâîëüíî ÿ.

— Íèêàêîãî ÿ! ß çàñëóæèë ïåðåðûâ, — Ãåðìèîíà ïðîìîë÷àëà. Îí áûñòðî ÿíóë íà íåå è ÿ. — "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî íàêàçàíèå. 

— Êîíå÷íî íåò! — áûñòðî îòâåòèëà îíà.

— "îãäà òû âñå åùå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì? — ÿ÷î ñïðîñèë îí. Îíà íå îòâåòèëà, ÷òî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî îòâåò áûë «Äà». — Ñìèðèñü ñ ýòèì, — ïðîðû÷àë îí. — Ìû æå ðåøèëè, ÷òî ýòî íè÷åãî íå îçíà÷àëî, âåäü òàê?

— Ïðîñòî äàâàé çàáóäåì îá ýòîì, Ìàëôîé.

Îí çàòèõ, íî âåñü ïóòü äî ëåñòíèöå îí ìîë÷à ÿ. Èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòóïåíüêàì, åãî ãëàçà ïî÷òè âûëåçëè èç ãëàçíèö.

— Áëàèñ? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ýòî òû! 'îðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ïîéìàë ÿ. ß õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé î ìåòàôèçèêå.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, ñæàâ þ ñóìêó. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãíåâíî ÿãëèñü åãî ìûøöû.

— Ëàäíî, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ìåäëåííî ÿ ê íåìó.

— Îòëè÷íî! ß ïðîñòî áåçíàäåæåí â íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ… ÿ þñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðåðâàë? — îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî è ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó îò Äðàêî.

— Íåò. "û íè÷åãî íå ïðåðâàë.

— 'îðîøèé. "îãäà äàâàé ïîéäåì â áèáëèîòåêó. " ÿ ñåé÷àñ ÷àñ ïåðåðûâ?

È îíè óøëè, ãðîìêî ÿ, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî ó âõîäà â òåìíèöû.

þöèóñ Ìàëôîé ãíåâíî âçðåâåë, êîãäà äî÷èòàë ïèñüìî îò Äàìáëäîðà. Ñòàðûé ïåíü íå ÿ î÷èñòèòü øêîëó îò ÿçíîêðîâîê. Íî îí îïðîìåò÷èâî ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â 'îãâàðòñ þò Îêñôîðäñêèå ñòóäåíòû, ÷òîáû èçó÷àòü ñòàðûå òåêñòû.

Äà… Êàê ÿò, áåäà íå ïðèõîäèò îäíà. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îí íå ñìîã èçáàâèòü øêîëó îò ÿçíîêðîâîê. Ìàëî òîãî, ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå îí ïîñëàëà Äàìáëäîðó, ìîãëî âûïëûòü íà ñâåò, è áû òîãäà åãî þ çàïîäîçðèëè â ñî÷óâñòâèè ìàããëàì.

þñ Îêñôîðäñêèå ñòóäåíòû áûëè íå ïðîñòî ñòóäåíòàìè, þùèìè Äðåâíèå Ðóíû. Ñðåäè ó÷åíûõ áûëî ìíîãî âèäíûõ ìîëîäûõ þäåé è áëàãîðîäíûõ æåíùèí.

Íî âñå-òàêè îíè èçó÷àëè Äðåâíèå Ðóíû. È þöèóñ çíàë, çà÷åì îíè ïðèåõàëè â 'îãâàðòñ: ÷òîáû èçó÷àòü ìåìóàðû. Îí ÿ. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì, Äàìáëäîð ñóìåë ëåòîì ïîäîñëàòü ëàçóò÷èêà â ÿäû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè è âûêðàñòü êíèãè. "åïåðü èç-çà ýòèõ ñòóäåíòèêîâ âåðíóòü èõ "åìíîìó Ëîðäó ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî ñëîæíåå.

þöèóñ âçäîõíóë. ÿ íà òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé, îí âñå åùå ïëàíèðîâàë ïðèåõàòü â øêîëó è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Îí áûë ÿçàí ñäåëàòü ýòî ÿ Ëîðäà.

— þöèóñ? — þöèóñ ÿ îò êàìèíà. Â ÿõ îí óâèäåë òåïëî þ Íàðöèññó.

— Íàðöèññà? ×òî òû äåëàåøü? Äîêòîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû äîëæíà îòäûõàòü.

— ß þ, íî ÿ õîòåëà íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî Äðàêî. ß þñü, ÷òî îí õîðîøî åñò. Ìû äîëæíû áûëè ïîñëàòü åìó Áåàêñáàòîí. þò, êàê ÿ ñ àðèñòîêðàòàìè.

þöèóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ñíîâà óñòðåìèë ñâîé ÿä íà îãîíü.

— Åðóíäà, Íàðöèññà. Ïîìíèøü, ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí ïîøåë â Äóðìñòðàíã. Íî ìû â èòîãå ðåøèëè ïîñëàòü åãî â 'îãâàðòñ.

— ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí íàêàçàí.

— Ýòî èç-çà ýòîé ÿçíîé ÿçíîêðîâêè, — Íàðöèññà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. þöèóñ çíàë, ÷òî èõ ÷óâñòâà ê ÿçíîêðîâêàì áûëè âçàèìíû, íî, â òî ÿ, êàê îí èõ íåñêðûâàåìî íåíàâèäåë, îíà ïðîñòî ïðåçèðàëà èõ. — Èäè ñïàòü, Íàðöèññà.

— Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íàïèøó ïèñüìî.

— Ðàäè Áîãà, æåíùèíà! ß íàïèøó ïèñüìî. "û çàáîëååøü, ÿ òàì, — þöèóñ âñòàë è ïðîâîäèë þ æåíó íàçàä â èõ êîìíàòå. "àì îí ïîìîã åé ëå÷ü è íåæíî óáðàë íåñêîëüêî ÿäåé åå ÿíûõ âîëîñ.

Îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. Îí íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ê ñâîåìó ñûíó, íî íå ìîã ïðåíåáðåãàòü Íàðöèññîé. Îí âñòðåòèë åå, êîãäà åùå áûë ïîäðîñòêîì. Îíà ó÷èëàñü â Áåàêñáàòîíå, è îíè ïîçíàêîìèëèñü íà îäíîì èç ìåæøêîëüíûõ áàëîâ.

Îíè âñòðåòèëèñü ñíîâà ãîäû ÿ, êîãäà þöèóñ èñêàë ñåáå íåâåñòó. Îí áûñòðî ÿ íà Íàðöèññå. Îíà áûëà êðàñèâà è ÷èñòîêðîâíà. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå èìåëî ÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ïîñëå ñâàäüáû î ÿ îòïðàâèòü åå â äëèòåëüíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî ìèðó… íî îí þáèë åå.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, íàïèøèòå Äðàêî. ÿ ÿ, þöèóñ, — ïîïðîñèëà îíà òèõî.

Ïåðåä ðîæäåíèåì Äðàêî, îí âñòðåòèë Âîëäåìîðòà. Åãî æèçíü èçìåíèëàñü ê ëó÷øåìó. Îí íàó÷èë åãî, ÷òî ÿçàííîñòü – ýòî ñëàáîñòü. þöèóñ ñóìåë ÿ îò Äðàêî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, íî ñ Íàðöèññîé âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. Îíè áûëè æåíàòû óæå ÿòü ëåò, à î÷åíü íåïðîñòî âû÷åðêíóòü èç æèçíè ÿòü ëåò âîñïîìèíàíèé è ýìîöèé.

Îí ïðîáîâàë, î Áîæå, îí ÿ ÿ îò Íàðöèññû. Îí ïðèâîäèë þõ è íå íî÷åâàë äîìà. Íî åå ÿçàííîñòè ê íåìó íå èçìåíèëàñü.

ÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ âèíîâàòûì çà òî, ÷òî ïðåäàâàë Âîëäåìîðòà òàêèì îáðàçîì. Íî îí âñåãäà ÿ çàùèòèòü þ æåíó îò Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, íå ÿ íà âñå èõ ïîïûòêè ïðè÷èíèòü åé áîëü. Îíà íå çíàëà è ïîëîâèíû òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî â åãî æèçíè. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè è äàæå íå ÿëà ýòî, íî íè÷åãî áîëüøå. "åì áîëåå òîãî, ÷òî òåïåðü Äðàêî ñòàë íàñëåäíèêîì Âîëäåìîðòà.

Îí ÿ, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå þ Íàðöèññû íà ýòè íîâîñòè.

Íî åé ÿ ÿ ñ ýòèì. Â þáîì ñëó÷àå, îíà ïîéäåò òåì ïóòåì, êîòîðûé îí âûáðàë ÿ ÿ.

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íàïèñàë? — ñïðîñèë îí.

— ß êóïèëà ÿ íåãî çàìå÷àòåëüíûé þì. ÿ ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. Ïîæàëóéñòà,  ïîøëè åãî Äðàêî ñî âñåé ìîåé þþ.

þöèóñ êèâíóë è îñòàâèë åå îäíó. Íî ïðåæäå òèõîíå÷êî ñæàë åå þ ðóêó.


	14. ÃËÀÂÀ 14 Îòðèöàíèå åå íîâûõ æåëàíèé

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ?storyid=505825******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 14. Îòðèöàíèå åå íîâûõ 

— Äàâàéòå, ÿòà! Íóæíî îòïðàçäíîâàòü! Ãäå âèñêè?!

— Ñèìóñ, òû âñå âûïèë, èäèîò. À îñòàëüíîå êîíôèñêîâàëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, — ñêàçàë Ðîí ðàçäðàæåííî.

— ×òî? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Íèêàêèõ áðûçã øàìïàíñêîãî? ÿ æàëîñòü! — ïðîêðè÷àë êòî-òî èç äðóãîãî êîíöà êîìíàòû.

— Çàêðîéòå ðòû. Âû ñëèøêîì ìàëû ÿ ýòîãî, — Ðîí ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è Ãàððè, — Ïåðâîêóðñíèêè… ñ êàæäûìè ãîäîì âñå õóæå.

Ãàððè ÿÿ. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, íî âíóòðè îíà äðîæàëà îò ÿ. ÿ íà åãî âíåøíåå ÿíèå, Ãàððè íå ÿ Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí â ÿäêå, íî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí ÿÿ.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàáðàëà Ãàððè èç áîëüíèöû, îíè âìåñòå øëè ïî ïðèõîæåé â þ þ. Ðîí íå ñìîã ïðèéòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî â îòñóòñòâèå Ãàððè ÿë ôóíêöèè êàïèòàíà. Íî, âíåçàïíî, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå àíåêäîò, åìó ñòàëî ïëîõî. Îí çàõðèïåë, êàê áóäòî íå ìîã äûøàòü. Îíà ïîäáåæàëà, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åìó, è ñòàëà ïîòèðàòü åãî ñïèíó, êîãäà Ãàððè ñèëüíî, ïî÷òè ñïàçìàòè÷åñêè, ÿë. Êðîâü ñòðóåé áåæàëà èç åãî ðòà íà êàìåííûé ïîë. Îíà, ñìåðòåëüíî ïîáëåäíåâ, íà÷àëà ÿòü åãî ÿ â áîëüíèöó. Íî îí ÿíóë íà íåå ñ âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå èñïóãàëî åå. Åãî îáû÷íî òåïëûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà áûëè ïî÷òè ÷åðíîãî öâåòà. Âîçìîæíî åé òàê ïîêàçàëîñü èç-çà áëåäíîñòè åãî ëèöà… îíà íå çíàëà. Íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåò ýòîò ÿä… åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñìîòðèò â ãëàçà äåìîíà.

— Íåò! — þíóë îí õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì. — "û íå çàñòàâèøü ÿ. ß þ þáîãî, êòî ÿ äî ÿ, îñîáåííî òó þ ìåäñåñòðó.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óïàëà â îáìîðîê, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ýòî. " íåå âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî. Åãî ãëàçà… îíè áûëè òàêèìè ÷åðíûìè.

Íî óæå â þþ ñåêóíäó ê åãî ëèöó íà÷àë ÿ öâåò. Åãî ãëàçà íà÷àëè ïðèîáðåòàòü çåëåíûé îòòåíîê, êîòîðûé îíà òàê þáèëà. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë, êàê áóäòî ÿ îò êîìû, è ñëåãêà ÿñ ãîëîâîé.

— Ïðîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà… ÿ íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó… òû æå çíàåøü? ß íåíàâèæó áûòü âçàïåðòè. ß… íå èìåë â âèäó òî… ÷òî ñêàçàë.

— …êîíå÷íî. ß ïðîñòî èñïóãàëàñü çà ÿ… Ãàððè, — îíà íå ðåøèëàñü ïîäîéòè ê íåìó.

À òåïåðü îíà ñìîòðåëà â åãî þÿ ëèöî; åå ãëàçà ñëåãêà ñóçèëèñü. Ãàððè íå áûë Ãàððè. ßä ÿ â êðîâè, ÿ íà ÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è ÿ Ñíåéïà.

— Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà!

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç òðàíñà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé äàâàë òàéíî ïðîíåñåííîå ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî êàêîìó-òî Ãðèôôèíäîðöó. Îí ÿ ê íåé è ÿíóë áóòûëêó.

— ÿÿ ê íàì.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà.

Âîñåìü ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà íàñòóïèëè ñëèøêîì áûñòðî. Âñå ñåìèêóðñíèêè, ïîñåùàâøèå ÿ, ÿëè íà þ Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà, îáäóâàåìûå þùèì çèìíèì âåòðîì. Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà â ñòîðîíå îò Ðîíà: îíà âñå åùå ïîìíèëà åãî ïîïûòêó ïðèãëàñèòü åå íà Áàë, è åé áûëî íåóäîáíî, ÷òî îíà îòêàçàëà.

— Êðåòèí Ñíåéï ÿ, — ñêàçàë Ãðèãîðèé 'àâêèíã, ÿ ê íåé.

— Äà, îí âñåãäà èãðàåò ïîä ÿ. Êàê ïðîøëà ÿ ïî çàìêó ñ ÿìè èç Îêñôîðäà? — Ãðèãîðèé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Äîâîëüíî âåæëèâûå ãîñïîäà. ß þ, ÷òî òû ïîíðàâèëàñü "ýëëèíãòîíó. Îí ðàññïðàøèâàë ÿ êòî òû è ñ êàêîãî ôàêóëüòåòà, — Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü. Îò õîëîäà ñìåõ ïðîçâó÷àë êàê ðåâ æèâîòíîãî. — "åáå íå ÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñòðàííî? ß þ â âèäó, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âïåðâûå ïîñëå "óðíèðà "ðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ âïóñòèë â øêîëó ïîñòîðîííèõ. Îí èçîëèðîâàë 'îãâàðòñ îò ìèðà ïîñëå ïðîèçîøåäøåãî òîãäà èíöèäåíòà. Ïðîôåññîð 'îïêèíñ äàæå ñêàçàë Âåëëèíãòîíó è ìíå, êàê íåîæèäàííî áûëî ïðèãëàøåíèå Äàìáëäîðà. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî çàäóìàë ýòîò ñòàðûé êîò? — ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà îòâåòèòü, Ãðèãîðèé ñëåãêà òîëêíóë åå â áîê. — "èõî. Ñíåéï ïðèøåë!

Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèøåë, âîëî÷àñü ê ñòóäåíòàì â ñâîåé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. Îí ÿ ñ êëàññîì, ïðèêàçàë èì ÿ â ïàðû è ïîâåë ê áîëüøîé ÿíå îêîëî õèæèíû 'àãðèäà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí âåëåë èì ñîáðàòü êîìïîíåíòû.

Íåíàâèñòü ê ýòîìó ïðîåêòó ðîñëà â Ãåðìèîíå ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé. Ê íåé ïîäîøëà Ïàíñè, â åå ãëàçàõ ìåðöàëà åùå ÿ íåíàâèñòü, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Â íà÷àëå Ãåðìèîíà íå îáðàùàëà ÿ íà åå þ ÿçíü, íî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ Ïàíñè äåðíóëà þ êîðçèíó òàê, ÷òî òà óäàðèëà Ãåðìèîíó ïî çàòûëêó.

— ×òî ó ÿ çà ïðîáëåìà? — ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— ×åðòîâà ñóêà, — þíóëà Ïàíñè. — ×åðòîâà _ÿÿ_ ñóêà.

Ãåðìèîíà îò øîêà ïî÷òè îïóñòèëàñü íàçåìü. Íèêòî ðàíüøå íå íàçûâàë åå ñóêîé. «ÿÿ» îíà ìîãëà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü «Ñóêà» – íå ìîãëà. Â ìãíîâåíèå îêà Ãåðìèîíà øâûðíóëà þ êîðçèíó íà þ þ.

— Êàê òû ñìååøü! Êàê òû ñìååøü ãîâîðèòü ìíå òàêîå! — Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïðîèçíåñòè âñëóõ âñå ÿ, êàêèå òîëüêî çíàëà. 'îòåëà êðè÷àòü î íî÷íûõ ÿõ Ïàíñè è åå ïîìåøàííîñòè íà Äðàêî, íî õðàíèëà ñâîé ÿçûê â ðàìêàõ.

— ÿÿ þõà. "û ÷òî-òî ñäåëàëà ñ Äðàêî, — øèïåëà Ïàíñè. — "û êàê-òî çàêîëäîâàëà åãî. Çàñòàâèëà åãî âûïèòü êàêîå-òî çåëüå. "û øàíòàæèðóåøü åãî.

_— _! — ïðîêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàìåòèâ íåñêîëüêî ÿäîâ îò 'àôôëïàôôöåâ.

— Íå îòðèöàé ýòî! Èíà÷å ïî÷åìó áû îí ïðåäïî÷åë ÿ ìíå?

Ñæàòûå â êóëàêè ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû çàäðîæàëè. Îíà ñòðàøíî õîòåëà äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó.

— "û áîëüíà! Áîæå, òû ïðîñòî… óæàñíî ãëóïà, óæàñíî áîëüíà! "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ êàê-òî çàñòàâèëà ÿ çàïàñòü íà ÿ? — îíà ñóõî ÿëàñü. — Áîæå, òû åùå ãëóïåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàëà! " ÿ âîîáùå íåò ìîçãîâ? " ÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî ÿ áûòü ñ íèì. " ÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî ÿ îòíèìàòü åãî ó ÿ (äà, ñîáñòâåííî, îí íèêîãäà òâîèì è íå áûë). Áîæå! Ñ óìà ñîéòè! "û áîëüíà! ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, êóäà ÿ çàíåñëî òâîå èçâðàùåííîå âîîáðàæåíèå 

Ãåðìèîíà óâåðíóëàñü, êàê òîëüêî çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ðóêà Ïàíñè ÿíóëàñü ê åå âîëîñàì. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü ïîñëàòü åå êóäà ïîäàëüøå, çà ñïèíó Ãåðìèîíå ñêîëüçíóë Ñíåéï.

— " âàñ ïðîáëåìà, ëåäè? — ñïðîñèë îí ìîíîòîííî èç-çà ñïèíû Ãåðìèîíû.

Åå ãíåâ òóò æå ÿÿ, à íà ñìåíó åìó ïðèøëî óíûëîå ãëóõîå ðàññòðîéñòâî.

— Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü íàïàñòü íà ÿ, ïðîôåññîð, — Ïàíñè òîæå ïûòàëàñü ïîáîðîòü þ ÿðîñòü.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÿíóë íà ÿÿ êóëàêè Ãåðìèîíû, ÿë áðîâè è ÿ íà îáåèõ äåâî÷åê.

— Ìèíóñ ÿòü áàëëîâ Ãðèôôèíäîð, — ïðîèçíåñ îí, ÿñü. — ÿ ÿ ãëóáîêî þñü, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîñìåëà áû êîãî-íèáóäü óäàðèòü íà îäíîì óðîêîâ. _Âû _, äåðæèòå ÿ â ðóêàõ, èëè ÿ äîëæåí áóäó ÿòü ðåøèòåëüíûå ìåðû.

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà çóáû è äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ÿëà þ êîðçèíó. Ïàíñè, î÷åâèäíî «íåìíîãî» ÿ ñâîåé âíåçàïíîé âñïûøêîé ÿðîñòè, ÿâíî íà÷àëà ÿ, ïðè ýòîì áðîñèâ íà Ãåðìèîíó ïîñëåäíèé ñóðîâûé ÿä. Ïî þäíîìó þ îíè íå ãîâîðèëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì äî êîíöà óðîêà. Äàæå êîãäà îíè âðó÷èëè êîðçèíû ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, îíè ñäåëàëè ýòî ïîîòäåëüíîñòè, ïðè ýòîì ÿ ÿ â ÿâî÷íîì ëèñòå.

Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü â çàìîê, êàê òîëüêî ê ñòîëó ñ æóðíàëîì ïîäîøëà Ïàíñè. " ÿ çà ñïèíîé îíà óñëûøàëà ñëîâà Ïàíñè, àäðåñîâàííûå Äðàêî. Îíè î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè, íî îíà äàæå ÿíóëàñü íàçàä. Åå ñåðäöå òàê ÿðîñòíî êîëîòèëîñü, ÷òî îíà ÿä ëè ìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. ÿ ÿ ÿ! Äóìàëà îíà, ÿ ëèöî Ïàíñè.

Ãåðìèîíà ââàëèëàñü â êîìíàòó Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû, ÿ Áîãà çà òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà îòäåëüíî îò äðóãèõ. Îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî âûíåñëà áû áåññìûñëåííûå äåâ÷à÷üè ðàçãîâîðû ñ Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäîé. Îíà þõíóëàñü íà ïîäîêîííèê è óñòàâèëàñü íà êðîõîòíûå ôèãóðû, ÿùèå ó ÿ Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà.

Ñ ñóæåííûìè ãëàçàìè îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. Îí øåë, ÿñü ñëîâàìè ñ äåâî÷êàìè, þÿ åìó íà ïóòè. Ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà îíà âèäåëà, ÷òî îíè ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëèñü åãî âíèìàíèåì. Îíè õèõèêàëè, îïóñêàëè ãëàçà è äàæå ÿëè âîëîñû.

Â îòâðàùåíèè, Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. ×òî îíè â íåì íàøëè? À åñëè ÿ, __ â íåì íàøëà?

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò îêíà è ñòàëà ÿ êî ñíó. Â ïåðåðûâå ìåæäó óðîêàìè è ñáîðîâ êîìïîíåíòîâ, îíà íàøëà ÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü þþ ðàáîòó. Âñå, ÷åãî îíà ñåé÷àñ õîòåëà, ýòî õîðîøî ÿ.

Âûõîäíûå íàñòóïèëè î÷åíü áûñòðî. Ê þ, â ÿòíèöó Ôèë÷ ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàáîëåë, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ Äðàêî íå äîëæíû áûëè îòðàáàòûâàòü íàêàçàíèå.

Ãåðìèîíà, êîíå÷íî, ïîñëå óðîêîâ íàïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó, ÿ êíèãàìè. ×åðåç åå ïëå÷î áûëî ïåðåêèíóòî äâà íàáèòûõ þêçàêà. Äæèííè è åùå íåñêîëüêî øåñòèêóðñíèö áîëòàëè î òîì, ÷òî Äæèííè èäåò íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë ñ îäíèì èç Îêñôîðäñêèõ ãîñòåé.

Êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â áèáëèîòåêó, îíà ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ïîòðàòèëà öåëûõ ÿòü ìèíóò íà äîðîãó þäà. Áèáëèîòåêà áûëà çàáèòà. Íåêîòîðûå åå ïîñåòèòåëè íà ìãíîâåíèå îòâëåêëèñü îò ñâîèõ ÿòèé è ïîñìîòðåëè íà âíîâü ïðèáûâøåãî, íî òóò æå âåðíóëèñü ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå. Äà… Î÷åâèäíî íîðìàëüíî ÿ ÿ íå ÿ.

— Ãåðìèîíà! — ïîçâàëà åå Ëàâàíäà îò îäíîãî èç ñòîëîâ. Áèáëèîòåêàðü òóò æå øèêíóëà â åå ñòîðîíó. Ãåðìèîíà íåîõîòíî ïîäîøëà ê Ëàâàíäå, ÿ, ñêîëüêî åé íóæíî åùå ñäåëàòü. — ß è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãëà, ÷òî â áèáëèîòåêå ìîæåò áûòü òàê çàáàâíî, — õèõèêíóëà Ëàâàíäà, êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà. Ïàðâàòè, ÿÿ ÿäîì ñ þ, òîëêíóëà Ãåðìèîíó. — "û íå ïîâåðèøü, ñêîëüêî ïðåäëîæåíèé ìû ïîëó÷èëè.

— Ïðåäëîæåíèé ÷åãî? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ñâîé ó÷åáíèê.

— Ïîéòè íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë! — çàâèçæàëà Ëàâàíäà. — Íî ó ÿ óæå åñòü ñïóòíèê. Ïî÷åìó òû ÷èòàåøü? — Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåëèñòíóëà ñòðàíèöó.

— " ÿ ìíîãî 

— Î, ñåé÷àñ íå èìååò ÿ! Çíà÷åíèå èìååò òîëüêî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë! — ïûëêî âîçðàçèëà Ïàðâàòè. — Ïîñìîòðè êðóãîì! Ýòî ëó÷øèé ãîä òâîåé æèçíè! Ìû ìîæåì ïîéòè ñ __ èç óíèâåðñèòåòà, — îíà ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. — Ñêîëüêî äåâî÷åê ìîãóò ÿ, ÷òî îíè áûëè íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì Áàëó ñ ïàðíåì ñòàðøå äâàäöàòè ëåò? — Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäðàæåííî íà íåå ÿíóëà è âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåé êíèãå. — Ãåðìèîíà, ñ êåì òû èäåøü? "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ñ Äðàêî! — Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ÿëà ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà Ëàâàíäó è Ïàðâàòè, þÿ äðóã äðóãó.

— ß? Ñ ýòèì þáëåííûì èäèîòîì? Íå ãîâîðèòå ãëóïîñòåé.

— Ëàäíî. À ñ êåì òû èäåøü? Âåäü ó Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû òîæå äîëæåí áûòü ñïóòíèê.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà â êíèãó, íî íå ÷èòàëà. Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà îíà äàæå è íå äóìàëà î ñïóòíèêå. Â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ âñå åå ìûñëè áûëè çàáèòû ó÷åáîé, íàêàçàíèåì è îñîáåííî åå ñòðàííûìè ÿìè ñ Äðàêî.

— ß íå äóìàëà îá ýòîì, — ïðèçíàëàñü îíà. — þ, ÷òî ÿ ïîéäó ñ Ãðèãîðèåì… ÿ þ â âèäó, Ãëàâíûå Ñòàðîñòû òðàäèöèîííî þò Áàë âìåñòå, — Ëàâàíäà âíåçàïíî ïîêðàñíåëà. — ×òî? — ÿìî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Èçâèíè, Ãåðìèîíà, — ïðîáóáíèëà Ëàâàíäà, ÿ ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè ðóêàâ áëóçêè. Îíà íåðâíî çàïóñòèëà ïàëüöû â ñâîè ñâåòëûå âîëîñû. — Ãðèãîðèé… íó… îí ôëèðòóåò ñî ìíîé ñ íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà… è îí ïðèãëàñèë ÿ.

— Î, — ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÿ îïóñòîøåííîé.

— Ýé, ýòî ÿ îøèáêà! — ãðîìêî êðèêíóëà Ëàâàíäà, îò ÷åãî ìàäàì Ïèíñ ñóðîâî íà íåå ÿíóëà. — ß äóìàëà, ÷òî îí óïàäåò â îáìîðîê, êîãäà ïðèãëàøàë ÿ. ß íå ìîãëà îòêàçàòü, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà øåïîòîì.

"î, ÷òî õîëîäíûé Ãðèãîðèé 'àâêèíã ïî÷òè ÿë ñîçíàíèå, ÿ íà Áàë äåâóøêó, êàçàëîñü î÷åíü ÿòíûì, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â ïðàâäèâîñòè îòâåòà ñâîåé ïîäðóãè.

— Âñå â ÿ

— À ÷òî Ãàððè? Èëè Ðîí? — âñòàâèëà ÿ Ïàðâàòè, ÿ ÿ ïîëåçíîé.

— Íåò. Ãàððè èäåò ñ êåì-òî èç Ðàâåíêëî. Ðîí… — îíà çàìîë÷àëà. — Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü â ýòî. ß þ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Íå çàáèâàéòå ãîëîâó. ß ïîéäó îäíà. Âåäü íå òàê óæ ýòî è ïëîõî, — Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëåëà î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ, êàê òîëüêî îíà ñîðâàëèñü ñ åå óñò. Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäà ÿ íà íåå ñ íåâûðàçèìûì óæàñîì, êàê áóäòî ó íåå âûðîñ âòîðîé íîñ.

— Ëàäíî, — Ïàðâàòè çàñòàâèëà ÿ çàãîâîðèòü, îïðàâèâøèñü ïîñëå øîêà, âûçâàííîãî ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíû, — "û âûáðàëà îòëè÷íûé ãîä, ÷òîáû íå èäòè ñ êåì-òî èç 'îãâàðòñà. Ïîñìîòðè âîêðóã! — Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà… è óâèäåëà ëèøü íåñêîëüêèõ Îêñôîðäñêèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî ê Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäå, ÿ ïëå÷àìè.

— È ÷òî? — äâå äåâóøêè çàêàòèëè ãëàçà.

— Ïðèãëàñè êîãî-íèáóäü èç íèõ. Îíè îòëè÷íî ÿÿò. þñ, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿÿ ìåæäó âàìè, ÿåì ÿ, , — îíè ñ íàìåêîì ÿëè áðîâè. Ãåðìèîíà çàâîëíîâàëàñü.

— Íåóæåëè âû è ïðàâäà äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ÿãó â ïîñòåëü ñ êåì-òî èç íèõ ñðàçó 

Èìåííî òîãäà Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäà çàøèïåëè â åå ñòîðîíó, ÿ åé çíàê çàìîë÷àòü. Ê èõ ñòîëó øëè äâà Îêñôîðäñêèõ ñòóäåíòà. Â îäíîì èç íèõ Ãåðìèîíà óçíàëà "îìàñà Âåëëèíãòîíà.

— Íåóæåëè ýòî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? — ñïðîñèë îí, ÿðêî ÿñü, ÷òî íàïîìíèëî Ãåðìèîíå ÿ Ëîêõàðòà. Îäíàêî Âåëëèíãòîí áûë çíà÷èòåëüíî êðàñèâåå, ÷åì ìîøåííèê-ïðîôåññîð. Ãåðìèîíà âåæëèâî óëûáíóëàñü.

— Ìèñòåð Âåëëèíãòîí. þñü, ÷òî âàì çäåñü ÿ, — Áîæå. Îíà ãîâîðèëà ÿìî êàê ãîñòèíè÷íûé ïîðòüå.

— Äà, ñïàñèáî, — îí êèâíóë Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäå, êîòîðûå õèòðî óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó. — Ëåäè, — ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ñíîâà ÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. — Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ó ÿ ñ ìîèì êîëëåãîé âîçíèê íåáîëüøîé ÿ êàñàòåëüíî ÿ îäíîé ðóíû. ß ÿÿ, ÷òî âû íàñ ðàññóäèòü, — Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî íàõìóðèëàñü.

— Íó, ÿ íå òàê óæ õîðîøî þñü â 

— Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð î÷åíü ðåêîìåíäîâàë âàñ.

— Î, ïðåêðàòè ñïîðèòü è ïîìîãè áåäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó, Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàëà Ëàâàíäà.

— Äà. Íå æàäíè÷àé, ïîäåëèñü ñâîèìè ÿìè, — äîáàâèëà Ïàðâàòè ñ÷àñòëèâî.

Ãåðìèîíà âïèëàñü ÿäîì â äåâî÷åê, íî âñòàëà, ÿñü.

— Êîíå÷íî.

Âåëëèíãòîí ÿíóë åé ÿþ þ þ êíèãó, þ, êàçàëîñü íå îòêðûâàëè óæå ìíîãî ëåò. Îí óêàçàë íà ñèìâîë, ïîõîæèé íà ÿö ñ òî÷êàìè.

— Ìû äóìàåì, ÷òî ðóíà ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü èçîáèëèå – Ëóíà î÷åíü ÿÿ, — áûñòðî ñêàçàë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, ÿùèé ÿäîì ñ íåé.

— Ýòî àáñóðä. Çà÷åì òàêîé ðåçêèé ïåðåõîä îò õîëìà ê þ? — âûñêàçàë ñâîé äîâîä "îìàñ, ÿùèé ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû Ãåðìèîíû.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà â êíèãó, ÿ, êàê åå ÿ íà÷èíàåò êðàñíåòü. È, èñêðåííå, åé áûëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò ìåæäó ÿ ñïåöèàëèñòàìè èç çíàìåíèòîãî Îêñôîðäñêîãî Âîëøåáíîãî "íèâåðñèòåòà.

— ß… ý… — íà÷àë îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî. Ìîëîäûå þäè òóò æå ïðåêðàòèëè ñïîð è óñòðåìèëè ñâîè âçîðû íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — ß íå ñîâñåì óâåðåíà. Âîçìîæíî, ýòà ðóíà îçíà÷àåò òî, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè, íî ÿ þ, ÷òî ýòî ïåðåêðåñòîê… Âîçìîæíî îäíà äîðîãà âåäåò ê ÿâîëó è ãðåõó, à ÿ ê íåáåñàì è ñîâåðøåíñòâó. Âèäèòå, êàê ðàñïîëîæåíû òî÷êè?… — íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíè îáà ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, íî ïîòîì íåçíàêîìûé åé ìóæ÷èíà ñíîâà óñòðåìèë ñâîé âçîð íà òåêñò. Îí áûñòðî ÷òî-òî çàïèñàë â ñâîåì áëîêíîòå è øèðîêî ÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðåâîãîé íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà. — ß áûëà ïðàâà? — Âåëëèíãòîí ÿ íà íåå ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì âîñõèùåíèåì.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû ñäåëàëè íàø ìèð ëó÷øå, — îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. — ß õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, — ïðîèçíåñ îí, ÿâ åå çà ðóêó è íàïðàâèâøèñü â äðóãîé êðàé áèáëèîòåêè. Îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî ñëåäîâàëà çà íèì, ÿ, ÷òî åé íóæíî ñäåëàòü êó÷ó ðàáîòû, è ÿ, ÷òî åãî ÿ ðóêà íà åå.

Êîãäà îíè îòîøëè îò ñåêöèè Äðåâíèõ Ðóí, Âåëëèíãòîí ïî÷òè çàñòåí÷èâî åé ÿ.

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû íå õîòåëè ëè áûòü ìîåé ñïóòíèöåé íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì Áàëó? Åñëè ó âàñ åùå íåò ïàðû, êîíå÷íî, — Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ þ çàñòåí÷èâîñòü, êàêîé îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà. " íåå âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî. Ýòîò óäèâèòåëüíî êðàñèâûé ìóæ÷èíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïîïðîñèë åå ñòàòü åãî ñïóòíèöåé. ×òî îíà äîëæíà ñêàçàòü? ×òî îíà ñêàæåò? ×òî, åñëè ýòî øóòêà? ×òî, åñëè… îí ñåðüåçíî? — ß íå ïîñåùàë ïîäîáíûå ÿÿ óæå ìíîãî ëåò, è ÿ þ, ÷òî ìû óæàñíî õîðîøî ïðîâåäåì ÿ, — îí ñíîâà ÿðêî ÿ, îò ÷åãî åå êîëåíè ÿñëèñü. — "àê ÷òî âû ñêàæèòå? Âû ïîçâîëèòå ìíå ñîïðîâîæäàòü âàñ?

— Ä-äà. Ýòî áûëî áû çàìå÷àòåëüíî, — ñóìåëà îíà âûäàâèòü. Åå ñåðäöå â ãðóäè çàòðåïåòàëî.

— ß ðàä, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Èëè… ÿ ìîãó íàçûâàòü âàñ Ãåðìèîíà?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü.

— Ê-êîíå÷íî.

— "îãäà, ïîæàëóéñòà, íàçûâàéòå ÿ "îìàñ. ß áóäó æäàòü Áàëà, Ãåðìèîíà. þñü, ÷òî ìû óâèäèì äðóã äðóãà… ñêîðî? — ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîé îáâîðîæèòåëüíîéóëûáêè, îí îñòàâèë åå îäíó ñðåäè êíèæíûõ ïîëîê. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà çàïðûãàòü îò ÿ.

Ñóááîòà íå ïðåäâåùàëà íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî. Íà óëèöå ïîõîëîäàëî, è ñíåã òåïåðü øåë âñå ÷àùå. Îíà ñèäåëà íà ïîäîêîííèêå â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ÿÿ ÿ÷èé øîêîëàä è ÿ èñòîðè÷åñêèé ðîìàí, êîòîðûé åé ïîñëàëà åå ìàòü.

Áûëî øåñòü ÷àñîâ, ÿ îáåäà, íî Ãåðìèîíå åñòü ïî÷òè íå õîòåëîñü. Íî îíà çàñòàâèëà ÿ îòîðâàòü çàäíèöó îò íàñèæåííîãî ìåñòà è ÿ â þ. Íà ýòî áûëî äâå ïðè÷èíû: "îìàñ è Äðàêî.

Åå âñå åùå íåìíîãî òîøíèëî, êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèëà ñ "îìàñîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí áûë âåëèêîëåïíûì ïàðíåì äâàäöàòè ñ ëèøíèì ëåò, à îíà áûëà ïðîñòîé ñåðîé ìûøêîé, ÿ, òàê ñëó÷èëîñü, áûëà Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé. Îíà óæàñíî ÿëàñü, ÷òî ñìîæåò ïîáîðîòü ýòó þ è íà÷íåò âåñòè ÿ ïåðåä "îìàñîì Âåëëèíãòîíîì õîëîäíî è òàêòè÷íî, à íå òàê, êàê ñåé÷àñ. Î, íî îí áûë ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âîñïèòàí, ÷òîáû ÿÿ íàä íåé. È ýòî åå íåìíîãî óñïîêàèâàëî.

Íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åñëè âñòðåòèò Äðàêî, òî äàñò åìó â íîñ. Îäíà ÿòèêóðñíèöà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðèøëà ê íåé â÷åðà â äâà ÷àñà íî÷è ñ çàïëàêàííûìè ãëàçàìè. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà è êàêîé-òî Ñëèçåðèíåö çàíèìàëèñü ñåêñîì, íî îíà ÿëà ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ãíåâíî ñæàëà çóáû. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî óòîíåò â ñëåçàõ ýòîé äåâî÷êè, íî ÷òî âîçìóùàëî åå áîëüøå âñåãî, òàê ýòî ïîâåäåíèå Äðàêî. Äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî äåâî÷êà íå ñêàçàëà åé, êòî ýòî áûë (è Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü âûïûòûâàòü ó íåå), îíà ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî îí áûë ñåìèêóðñíèêîì. Êîíå÷íî Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ÿëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë Äðàêî. Êòî æå åùå?

Ãåðìèîíà äîïèëà ÿ÷èé øîêîëàä è íàïðàâèëàñü â þ, ÿñü íàéòè Äðàêî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåíåáðåãàòü ñâîèìè ÿÿìè èç-çà êàêîãî-òî äóðàöêîãî ÿ.

Íî êàê òîëüêî îíà âîøëà â þ, Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî íå ïðèâåëà ÿ â ÿäîê è, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå îäåëà þáêó è âìåñòî ïîòåðòûõ äæèíñîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî åå çàìåòèë "îìàñ.

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Åé îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü ÿÿ, ÷òî îí íå ïîäîéäåò, ïîêà îíà íå âûñêàæåò Äðàêî âñå, ÷òî î íåì äóìàåò. Îäíàêî îí íå ïðî÷åë åå ìûñëè è ÿ ê åå ñòîëó. Îíà çàäàâèëà ðàçäðàæåííûé âçäîõ è íàïðàâèëàñü íà ñâîå ìåñòî.

— Íàêîíåö ìû âñòðåòèëèñü ñíîâà, — ñêàçàë "îìàñ è òèõî ÿÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà, ñ òðåâîãîé ÿ, ÷òî Ðîíà íå áûëî… åùå.

— Êàê ÿ âàøå èññëåäîâàíèå? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "îìàñ âçäîõíóë.

— Íå î÷åíü, — îí ÿ. — Èíîãäà ÿ íå þ, ïî÷åìó âûáðàë â êà÷åñòâå îñíîâíîãî ïðåäìåòà èìåííî Ðóíû.

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà óâèäåëà Äðàêî ÿ, ÿþùåãî ñî ñòàêàíîì âîäû ê ñòîëó, çà êîòîðûì ñèäåëè îíà ñ "îìàñîì. Ê åå þ, "îìàñ âñòàë è ÿ, êàê áóäòî îí çíàë Äðàêî.

— Äðàêî. Äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü. Íó, ñàäèñü. Ãåðìèîíà, þ, âû çíàåòå åãî.

— Ïîäîæäèòå… — íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÿâøèñü ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì ïðîíèêíîâåííûì ÿäîì Äðàêî. — Âû çíàåòå äðóã äðóãà?

— Âåëëèíãòîíû âñåãäà áûë áëèçêèìè ÿìè íàøåé ñåìüè, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ñ èçä¸âêîé, ÿñü íàïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû è ÿ ãëîòîê âîäû. Îíà ñóðîâî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

— È äàâíî? — ïðîðû÷àëà îíà.

— Î÷åíü äàâíî. Ìîé îòåö è Êðèñòîôåð Âåëëèíãòîí äåëîâûå ïàðòíåðû. Ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ó ÿ ãîëîâå. "û òàê… ïðåäñêàçóåìà, — Äðàêî ÿ åé.

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëåííî âñòàëà. Åñëè Âåëëèíãòîíû áûë áëèçêè ê ÿì, ýòî, áåç ÿ, îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îíè òîæå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. Îíà ïîäàâèëà ñòîí. Íó ïî÷åìó åå ÿíåò ê ÿì Ñìåðòè?! Ñíà÷àëà Áëàèñ, ïîòîì Äðàêî, ïîòîì "îìàñ. Ïîäîæäèòå… åå ÿíóëî ê Äðàêî?

Ãëàçà "îìàñà ñóçèëèñü.

— Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî âû… ÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà åìó íå îòâåòèëà, à ëèøü ïðîäîëæèëà ñóðîâî ñìîòðåòü íà Äðàêî. Äðàêî äåëàë òîò æå ñàìîå, íî ïðè ýòîì ê åãî ëèöó ïðèëèïëà åãî ÿ óñìåøêà.

— ß… äîëæíà ïîãîâîðèòü… ñ òîáîé, — ñóìåëà Ãåðìèîíà âûäàâèòü. Äðàêî ÿ, ÿãêî ÿ, óäèâëåííûì. Ãåðìèîíà îáðàòèëàñü "îìàñó: — Èçâèíèòå, ÿçàííîñòè Ãëàâíîé 

Ïîñëå èçóìëåííîãî êèâêà "îìàñà, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ÿíóëà Äðàêî èç îáåäåííîãî çàëà, â òî ÿ êàê îí ãðîìîãëàñíî ÿ íà åå þ þ. Îíà íàøëà áëèæàéøèé ïóñòîé êëàññ, è êàê òîëüêî îíè âîøëè - çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü.

— Åñëè òû õîòåëà ÿ, òî ìîãëà ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü ìíå. ÿ êîìíàòà çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå, — ñêàçàë îí åäêî, ÿÿ ñêëàäêè íà ñâîåé îäåæäå.

— Íå ãîâîðè ñî ìíîé î ñåêñå, Ìàëôîé, — þíóëà îíà. — ß þ, ÷òî â÷åðàøíåãî ñ ÿ âïîëíå õâàòèò, — Äðàêî þáîïûòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

— Î ÷åì òû?

— Íå èãðàé â èäèîòà! — âçîðâàëàñü îíà. — Êî ìíå â÷åðà þ ïðèõîäèëà Äæóíè, ÿ â ñëåçàõ! Êàê , Ìàëôîé? ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî äàæå òû ñïîñîáåí òàê æåñòîêî ðàçáèòü ñåðäöå áåäíîé äåâî÷êè! — îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó, íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó.

— Äæóíè? ×òî çà Äæóíè?

Ãåðìèîíà âñïëåñíóëà ðóêàìè.

— ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû ÿë åå, äàæå íå óçíàâ åå èìåíè. Ýòî íèçêî, Ìàëôîé. Äàæå ÿ ÿ, — ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà ñåðäèòî. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó îíà òàê âîëíîâàëàñü. Â äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè îíà áû õîëîäíî ñ íèì ãîâîðèëà, à íå âåëà ÿ êàê ÿ æåíà.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ íå þ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü.

— Íåò, òû ïîíèìàåøü. Íå ñòðîé èç ÿ äóðàêà! — îíà óæå ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà.

Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî ÿ îò ñòîëà ê ìåñòó, ãäå ÿëà Ãåðìèîíà, è ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è, òåì ñàìûì îñòàíîâèâ åå ÿäî÷íûå ÿ ïî êëàññó.

— Ïðåêðàòè ÿ, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, — ïðîèçíåñ îí ñåðäèòî, — è ÿñíè. Î ÷åì, ÿâîë, òû ãîâîðèøü?

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà îòòîëêíóòü åãî. Î, êàê îíà õîòåëà îòòîëêíóòü åãî. Íî îíà íå ñäåëàëà ýòîãî. Åãî ðóêè… î Áîæå! Åé âñïîìíèëàñü òà íî÷ü ó áèáëèîòåêè. Îíà ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïîöåëóè, ÿ òàê áëèçêî ê íåìó.

— ß þ, ÷òî òû… â÷åðà þ ÿ ñ Äæóíè ñåêñîì, Ìàëôîé. Íå íóæíî ëãàòü ìíå. Íî ïî÷åìó òû òàê ñ íåé ïîñòóïèë? — ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ñïîêîéíî.

— ×òî? — åãî ðóêè âñå åùå áûëè ó íåå íà ïëå÷àõ. Åãî ïàëüöû ñæàëè åå äàæå ñèëüíåå.

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ÿ íà íåãî è ïîòðåáîâàòü ÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó îí èãðàë â ýòè èãðû. Ýòî áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî: êàê æå óïîðíî îí îòñòàèâàë þ íåâèíîâíîñòü. Íî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îòòîëêíóòü åãî, ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå.

_Ñåêóíäî÷êó. Âîçìîæíî ýòî áû íå Ìàëôîé._

— "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî â÷åðà þ ÿ ñ êåì-òî ïåðåñïàë? — ñïðîñèë îí. Îíà ïîêðàñíåëà è îòâåëà ÿä._ Î. Ìîé. Áîã. À âäðóã ýòî íå îí! _

Äðàêî ïîëîæèë ïàëåö åé ïîä ïîäáîðîäîê è ÿë åå ëèöî ê åãî. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ îò åãî ïðèñòàëüíîãî ÿäà, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè öâåòà ñàìîé õîëîäíîé ñòàëè… íî ïî÷åìó îíè ñâåòèëèñü òàê ÿãêî, êîãäà îí òàê ñìîòðåë íà íåå?

— "àê òû ñäåëàë ýòî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà áåñïîìîùíî.

— ×òî ÿ ñäåëàë? Ïåðåñïàë ñ íåé? Íåò!

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ÿ çàãîâîðèòü. Îíà ñíîâà îòâåëà ÿä.

— ß… ïðîñòè. Ýòî áûëà ÿ îøèáêà. ß… ìíå ïðàâäà î÷åíü æàëü.

Îí âñå åùå íå óáðàë ñâîè ðóêè, è Ãåðìèîíà ÿëà íå ÿñü. ÿ íà îõâàòèâøèé åå óæàñ, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÿÿ åãî òåëî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí ÿ!

Ñíà÷àëà îíà ïîäóìàëà, íåò ëè ÷åãî-íèáóäü å íåå íà ëèöå. Íî, ÿâ, ÷òî îí íå ÿ ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ü:

— È íàä ÷åì òû ÿ?

— Íàä òîáîé, — ïðîõèõèêàë Äðàêî, ÿñü ÿ. — Êîãäà òû ÿ, òû ïîõîæà íà þ êóêëó.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ÿ âîçðàçèòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà òîëüêî ÷òî îáâèíèëà åãî â ñîâðàùåíèè Äæóíè áåç êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî íà òî îñíîâàíèé. Îíà íå õîòåëà ïîêàçàòü ÿ åùå áîëüøåé äóðîé, ÷åì óæå ïðåäñòàëà â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îíà ïðîñòî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, íåëîâêî ÿ, ÷òî åãî ðóêè âñå åùå íà åå ïëå÷àõ.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äðàêî ïðåêðàòèë ÿÿ è ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ïðåêðàòèëà äûøàòü. Î Áîæå. Îí äåëàåò ýòî ñíîâà: ÿåò åå ëèøü ÿÿ íà íåå.

Îíà íå îòòîëêíóëà åãî, íå îòâåëà ÿä. Îíà íåìåäëåííî çàõîòåëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî åãî ëàäîíåé íà ñâîåì òåëå. Íî áûëî íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîòàê äóìàòü.

— ß íè ñ êåì íå ÿ þþ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü, — ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî, î÷åâèäíî ïîä «ýòèì» ÿ â âèäó èõ íàêàçàíèå.

— "û õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü ÿ èëè ÷òî-òî åùå? — ñïðîñèëà ñóõî Ãåðìèîíà.

Îí ñëåãêà ÿ.

— ß ïëîõî ñïàë ïðîøëîé þ.

— È ïî÷åìó ýòî?

— Èç-çà îäíîé äåâóøêè ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè, þÿ â ìîè ñíû, — âî ðòó ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåñîõëî. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë. — ß âèæó åå â ñâîèõ ñíàõ, Ãðåéíäæåð. ß âèæó, êàê îíà âõîäèò â äâåðü ìîåé êîìíàòû, áåçíàäåæíî ÿÿ è ÿ êîãî-òî, — Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà ÿä íà ñâîè ðóêè. Åå ñåðäöå â ãðóäè êîëîòèëîñü ñ áåøåííîé þ. Îíà áûëà òàê ïîãðóæåíà â ñâîè ìûñëè, ÷òî äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ÿ ê íåé è ÿë ðóêè, òàê ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü åå ùåêè. — È, çíàåøü, îíà ïëà÷åò. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òîáû îíà óáèðàëàñü. Ïîýòîìó ÿ þ ñ êðîâàòè è þ åå: «×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?», — ïàëüöû Äðàêî ÿãêî ÿëè ïîäáîðîäîê Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû åå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ åãî. Îò åãî ÿ åå çàõëåñòíóëè ÿ. Îíà õîòåëà ïîöåëîâàòü åãî, è ýòà ìûñëü íå ÿñëà åå. Æåëàíèå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ÿãêèå ãóáû çàïîëíèëî åå þ. Íî Äðàêî íå ïîöåëîâàë åå. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü: — È çíàåøü, ÷òî îíà ìíå ãîâîðèò? Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íå ìîæåò íèêîìó íè÷åãî ðàññêàçàòü. Îíà îáåùàëà ñâîåìó þáèìîìó, ÷òî íèêîìó íå ñêàæåò. Íî îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî î÷åíü ÿæåëî ÿòü ýòî â òàéíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ÿ çà åãî æèçíü.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Â åå ãðóäè âñïûõíóëî ÿ è ïðîáåæàëî ïî åå ðóêàì è æèâîòó êàê ÿ÷åå ìàñëî. þáëåííûå. "àéíû. ÿ.

Åãî ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè îò åå ïîäáîðîäêà ê ùåêå. Îí íåæíî ïîãëàäèë åå êîæó. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå íîãè ïî èõ ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå íàïðàâèëèñü ê åãî òåëó. Ìåäëåííî, åãî ðóêè ÿíóëè åå ê íåìó è ñîìêíóëèñü â òåïëîì ÿòèè. Åãî ðóêè íåæíî ñêîëüçèëè ïî èçãèáàì åå ñïèíû è òàëèè, êàê áóäòî îí îáíèìàë ÿþ ñòàòóýòêó.

Îíà îïåðëàñü ãîëîâîé î åãî ãðóäü. Øåëê åãî ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà îñòóäèë åå ÿùåå ëèöî. Ïîä ñâîåé ùåêîé îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ìûøöû åãî ãðóäè. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ÿíûé îäåêîëîí. È âñå ýòî âçâîëíîâàëî åå åùå áîëüøå.

— Íî ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü. Ìíå ïëåâàòü íà åå þáèìîãî è ýòî ÿòîå îáåùàíèå, — åãî ÿ÷åå äûõàíèå çàùåêîòàëî åå þ. — ß õî÷ó çíàòü.

Ïàëüöû Ãåðìèîíû ðàçãëàæèâàëè ñêëàäêè íà ïëàùå Äðàêî. Áîæå, ÷òî îíà äåëàëà?

Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî îòîäâèíóë åå îò ñâîåãî òåëà. Îíà âçäîõíóëà. Åãî òåëî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ÿ÷èé óãîëü, ÿùèé îò þùåé ñòðàñòè. Îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî îí îáîææåò åå. Íî ïî÷òè òóò æå åå çàõëåñòíóëî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, - îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí îáæåã åå.

Îíà ðàçäåëèëà ãóáû, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü, ïî÷åìó îí ñäåëàë ýòî. Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà âûìîëâèòü õîòü ñëîâî, åãî ãóáû íàêðûëè åå.

Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà íåáîëüøîé îðãàçì, íî â òî æå ÿ ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî þòíî äðóãîå. Åå ÿæåíèå è æåëàíèå âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû óéòè, òîëüêî óñèëèëèñü. Åå êðîâü áóêâàëüíî ïîì÷àëàñü ïî âåíàì. "åìïåðàòóðà åå òåëà íà÷èíàëà ÿ. ÿ ÷àñòè÷êà åå òåëà, êîòîðîé îí ÿ, ïîêàëûâàëà, áóäü òî ÿ èëè ðóêè.

Áûñòðî, îí óãëóáèë ïîöåëóé. Ñ íåáîëüøîé óñèëèåì îí íåæíî è óìåëî ðàçäâèíóë ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû. Åãî ÿçûê áûñòðî ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü è ÿ ñ åå, è ýòî íîâîå ÷óâñòâî îáîæãëî èñêðîé, ÿ áóäåò ÷àñòî ïîñåùàòü Ãåðìèîíó, êîãäà îíà îäíà áóäåò ñïàòü â ñâîåé õîëîäíîé êðîâàòè.

Îíà çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà åãî ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë ïî åå íåáó. Áîæå, íåóæåëè òû âñåãäà ÷óâñòâóåøü íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå, êîãäà öåëóåøü êîãî-òî? Â íåì íå áûëî íèêàêîé äåòñêîé þæåñòè, íèêàêîé ðîáîñòè. Îíà ãîðåëà âñå ñèëüíåå. Åé ãîâîðèëè î òàêèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. Ïàðâàòè ñêàçàëà åé, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò òî æå ñàìîå, êîãäà ÿ ÿÿ ñ êåì-òî þþ.

Îíè ñîáèðàëèñü ÿÿ þþ?

Äðàêî ñëåãêà ïðèêóñèë åå þþ ãóáó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ îò íåå. Åãî îáû÷íî ñâåòëûå ñåðûå ãëàçà áûëè ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè.

— "û çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî çà òàéíà? — ñïðîñèë îí, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. — " ÿ åñòü þáèìûé, î êîòîðîì ÿ íå þ?

Ãåðìèîíà, ÿñü ïðèâåñòè äûõàíèå â íîðìó, ñëåãêà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Êîíå÷íî íåò, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

Îí ñíîâà íàêðûë åå ãóáû ñâîèìè. Åãî ðóêè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî èçãèáàì åå òåëà. Îò ïëå÷ îíè ñêàòèëèñü ê òàëèè è ÿíóëè åå áëèæå ê åãî òâåðäîìó òåëó. Îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ïî êàæäîé êëåòî÷êå åå êîæè ïðîáåãàëà ÿ âîëíà.

Ñ ÿííûì ñòîíîì, îíà áðîñèëà ñâîè ðóêè âîêðóã øåè Äðàêî. Åé íóæíî áûëî åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Åé íóæåí áûë åãî ïîöåëóé. Åé íóæåí áûë îãîíü. Åé íóæíî áûëî óäîâîëüñòâèå. Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, êàêîé ëèøåííîé îíà áûëà… ÿñü âñå ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû áûòü îáðàçöîì ÿ ÿ, íà êîòîðîãî êàæäûé ìîã áû ÿÿ.

Ñíîâà, Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ÿ îò åå ãóá, íî îíè íå óâåëè÷èëè äèñòàíöèè äðóã ìåæäó äðóãîì, ÿñü ëáàìè. Ãåðìèîíà ðâàíî çàäûøàëà, óâèäåâ, ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû åå áëóçêè. Åå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ åãî òåìíî-ñåðûìè, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ìîæåò ÿÿ â íèõ íàâñåãäà. ×óâñòâà, îõâàòèâøèå Ãåðìèîíó, þ çàòóìàíèëè åå ðàçóì. Åñëè îíè ÿ ñåêñîì, îíà ÿ î ÿ÷åå òåëî Äðàêî. Îíà ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò. Îíà áóäåò îáëèçûâàòü åãî êîæó è âîäèòü ðóêàìè ïî åãî ãðóäè.

Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ðóêà Äðàêî ÿíóëàñü ê ïîñëåäíåé ÿ ïóãîâèöå, äâåðü âíåçàïíî îòêðûëàñü.

— … è ÿ åìó 

Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî çàìåðëè. Æàð, îõâàòèâøèé èõ, ìãíîâåííî ÿ. Äâå ïåðâîêóðñíèöû èç 'àôôëïàôôà óñòàâèëèñü íà íèõ, øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ðòû.

Ê þ ÿ Ãåðìèîíû, Äðàêî áûñòðî ïðèøåë â ÿ è íàáðîñèë íà íåå ñâîé ïëàù, ÿ åå ëèöî. Îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è âûáåæàë â äâåðü, î÷àðîâàòåëüíî ïîäìèãíóâ äâóì ýòèì äåâî÷êàì.

— Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò íàøåé òàéíîé, ëåäè, — ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè ñêðûëèñü èç âèäó.

Îíè ì÷àëèñü ïî êîðèäîðó, ÿñü ìèìî êàðòèí è ñòàòóé, è âáåæàëè â äðóãîé òåìíûé êëàññ. Êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî çàêðûë äâåðü, Ãåðìèîíà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóëà è íà÷àëà çàñòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà áëóçêå.

Èõ ïðåðâàëè êàê ðàç ÿ - ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ëèøèëàñü ðàññóäêà þ. Ãîñïîäè âñåìîãóùèé, î ÷åì îíà äóìàëà? Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ÿÿ þþ ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì! " íåå è òàê áûëà êó÷à ïðîáëåì ñ ýòèìè äóðàöêèìè òàéíûìè ÿìè!

— Ýòî áûëî þùå, — óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ Äðàêî çà ñâîåé ñïèíîé. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî èçäåâêè.

— Ìû íå ìîæåì äåëàòü ýòî, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, êàê òîëüêî çàñòåãíóëà þþ ïóãîâèöó. — Ìû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåì. Ýòî òàê… Ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî. Ýòî íå äîëæíî ÿ.

— Çàáàâíî. À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòèì. Íî ýòî ãëóïî: ÿ, _êîíå÷íî _, ÿ, — åãî òîí áûë ðåçîê è ñàðêàñòè÷åí. — Êàê ÿ ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿÿ ìó÷åíèöà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ìîãëà ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ÿ? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñêàçàëà? ×òî ìû äîëæíû ïðîäîëæèòü?

Äðàêî ÿ.

— ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õî÷åøü ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð. ×òî î÷åíü õî÷åøü ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Ýòî íå òàê.

— ß âèæó ýòî â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ, ÷åðò âîçüìè. Ãîñïîäè, ÿ þ ýòî!

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà.

— Ýòî áûëà ÿ ñëàáîñòü, Ìàëôîé. ß… ÿ íå ìîãó áîëüøå ýòîãî äåëàòü. Ýòî íå þùå ÿ Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû è… — ãëàçà Äðàêî ñóçèëèñü.

— ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ãðåéíäæåð. ×òî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ïðîñòîé ïîöåëóé? Îí íå óáèë ÿ, âåäü òàê? "û ãîâîðèøü îá ýòîì òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî ÿ ÿ áîëåçíü.

Îíà íå ñìîãëà íàéòè îòâåò. Íî êàê åé ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îíà þ ÿëà, êîãäà îí ïîöåëîâàë åå? Êàê åé ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî åé áûëî òàê òåïëî â åãî ÿÿõ? Êàê åé ñêàçàòü åìó âñå ýòî, ïðè ýòîì ñîõðàíèâ äîñòîèíñòâî?

Ìåäëåííî, Ãåðìèîíà îòîøëà îò íåãî, çàáûâ, ÷òî ïëàù, êîòîðûé îíà ñæèìàëà òàê ñèëüíî, áûë Äðàêî. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ê åå ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïèëè ñëåçû. Áîæå, îíà íå õîòåëà íè÷åãî åãî, íî ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñäåëàòü? Áåññòûäíî âûñòàâèòü ñâîå òåëî êàê ÿ-òî ïðîñòèòóòêà?

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ìàëôîé, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, åå ãîëîñ íà÷àë ÿÿ. — Ýòî íå äîëæíî ÿ ñíîâà. Ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî, — Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïðîñòî õîëîäíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Ìíå æàëü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî. — Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî… ÿ ïðèâåëà ÿ þäà. Ïðîñòî… ïóñòü ýòî ÿ ìåæäó íàìè, õîðîøî? Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå áóäåò… åñëè ýòî 

Îí ñ íàñìåøêîé ôûðêíóë.

— Âðîäå ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ÿ øêîëà çíàëà, ÷åì ÿ ÿ ñ ÿçíîêðîâêîé.

"àê èëè èíà÷å, íî åãî ñëîâà íå óæàëèëè åå êàê îáû÷íî. Íàïðîòèâ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà æàëîñòü ê íåìó. Îí ñêàçàë «ÿçíîêðîâêà» ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó: íå ñ þ, þ èëè äàæå ïðåçðåíèåì, à ñ òîñêîé. þùåé òîñêîé.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêå è íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî âûõîäèòü èç êëàññà. Îíà òîëêíóëà äâåðü, êîãäà ãîëîñ Äðàêî îñòàíîâèë åå.

— Êñòàòè, åñëè òû õî÷åøü çíàòü, êòî ëèøèë äåâñòâåííîñòè þ þ Äæóíè, òîãäà òåáå íóæíî ïîéòè è ñïðîñèòü Áëàèñà Çàáèíè. "âåðåí, îí ñìîæåò âûäàòü òîíêîñòè íî÷è ñ íåé.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. Åå ãëàçà óäèâëåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü.

— Áëàèñ? — ïðîïèùàëà îíà. Îí þùå ÿ è ïåðåñåê ðóêè.

— Íå òàêîé óæ îí è ÿòîé, êàê òû äóìàëà, íå òàê ëè?

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü è âûøëà, ïðîáîðìîòàâ «Ñïàñèáî». "àê. "åïåðü îíà ïîéäåò è ïîãîâîðèò ñ Áëàèñîì. È îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî îí ÿ îò îñòàëüíûõ?… Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. Íåò, Ñëèçåðèíåö âñåãäà Ñëèçåðèíåö: æàäíûé, ðàñ÷åòëèâûé è ýêñòðàâàãàíòíûé "î÷íî òàêîé æå, êàê Äðàêî.

×òî æå ñäåëàë ñ íåé ýòîò áåëîáðûñûé êðåòèí. È ïî÷åìó îíà òàê ñèëüíî åãî õîòåëà?


	15. ÃËÀÂÀ 15 Áåñåäà â Õîãñìèäå âîçíèêíîâåíèå...

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ?storyid=505825******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 15. Áåñåäà â 'îãñìèäå; âîçíèêíîâåíèå âçàèìíîé ÿ

þùèì óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ÿ ïîõîäîì â 'îãñìèä, ÷òîáû êóïèòü íîâîå ïëàòüå ÿ ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. "ñëûøàâ, êòî áóäåò ñïóòíèêîì Ãåðìèîíû, åå ìàòü ïîñëàëà åé áîëåå äâàäöàòè ãàëëåîíîâ, ÷òîáû îíà êóïèëà ñåáå íîâîå ïëàòüå. Åå îòåö, êîíå÷íî, áûë â ÿðîñòè è òðåáîâàë ñêàçàòü åìó: «×òî çà Äîí Æóàí ñîáëàçíèë åãî äî÷ü ñâîèì âîçðàñòîì».

Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ìàëåíüêèé ìàãàçèí ïîä íàçâàíèåì «After Hours». Ýòîò ìàãàçèí __ ðåêîìåíäîâàëè Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäà. Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà íåìíîãî ïîçàâèäîâàëà, óâèäåâ èõ ðîñêîøíûå ÿ.

— ß ìîãó ïîìî÷ü âàì, ìèññ? — ê íåé ïîäîøëà ÿ ÿ æåíùèíà.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è îáâåëà ìàãàçèí ÿäîì. ÿ îäåæäà «» â çîëîòîì ñâåòå, îò ÷åãî îíà êàçàëàñü ÿã÷å è ÿãàòåëüíåå.

— Äà. Ñïàñèáî. Ìíå íóæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿ…

— Íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå. Âû èç 'îãâàðòñà, äà? È âû õîòèòå êóïèòü ïëàòüå ÿ Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî Áàëà? — Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. — " íàñ óæå áûëî íåñêîëüêî äåâî÷åê èç øêîëû, — îíà óëûáíóëàñü è ÿãêî ÿëà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû. — Äàâàéòå ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî âàì ÿ.

Ïî÷òè äâà ÷àñà ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, ñäåëàëà ïîêóïêó. Åå íîâûé ÿä ñòîèë ïî÷òè âñå åå äâàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, íî îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí ñòîèò òîãî.

— Âû áóäåòå ÿäåòü ÿþùå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ÿÿ, ñêàçàëà ÿéêà ìàãàçèíà, ïðè ýòîì ÿ ïëàòüå â þ êîðîáêó. Îíà îáåðíóëà êîðîáêó êëàññíîé ëåíòîé è âðó÷èëà åå Ãåðìèîíå. — Ýòî âàø öâåò. Âû ïîõîæè â ýòîì ïëàòüå íà ïðèíöåññó!

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, ÿ, êàê ðàäîñòíî ÿ åå ñåðäöå. Îíà ïðèæàëà ñâåðòîê ê ãðóäè.

— Ñïàñèáî âàì çà ïîìîùü.

ÿéêà ìàãàçèíà ïîìàõàëà Ãåðìèîíå ðóêîé.

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà ïîä èäóùèé ñíåã è ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêå, ÿ â òåìíîå íåáî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî âîò-âîò âçëåòèò. Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîìíèëà, ÷òîáû áûëà â ýòîì ãîäó òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ÿ ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. " íåå áûëî âñå, ÷òî ìîãëà èìåòü äåâóøêà, ÿ íà Áàë: âåëèêîëåïíûé ñïóòíèê, ÿòíî êðàñèâîå ïëàòüå è ÷åñòü áûòü Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòîé. Ðàçâå ìîãëà æèçíü áûòü åùå ëó÷øå?

Ñíåã ïîä íîãàìè Ãåðìèîíû ñëåãêà õðóñòåë. Îíà ïíóëà áðîøåííûé êåì-òî íà þ ñíåæîê è ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëàñü. Íåñêîëüêî ÿùèõ ìèìî âîëøåáíèêîâ ðàçäðàæåííî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ìàëåíüêèé áàð. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòîéêå, çàêàçàëà ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî è ïîøëà ê ïîñëåäíåìó ñâîáîäíîìó ñòîëó. Îíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ÿ÷åãî ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, è ÿòíîå òåïëî ðàçëèëîñü ïî òåëó, îò ÷åãî äàæå êîí÷èêè åå ïàëüöåâ, êàçàëîñü, ñîãðåëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, íå ÿ ÿ íà òî, ÷òî êòî-òî èäåò ê íåé, è ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí ãëîòîê. Äà, îäíîçíà÷íî, æèçíü íå ìîãëà áû áûòü ëó÷øå.

Äðàêî íåíàâèäåë çèìó. Áûëî õîëîäíî, è äåâóøêè áûëè óêóòàíû ïî ñàìûå ïîäáîðîäêè. Ëåòîì áûëî ëó÷øåå. Îí þáèë æàðó. Íî, òàê èëè èíà÷å, â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ âñåãäà áûëî î÷åíü õîëîäíî è ìðà÷íî.

Äðàêî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÿë, êàê îí íåíàâèäèò ñâîåãî îòöà. Îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò þöèóñà î÷åðåäíîå ïèñüìî: îí äîëæåí ïðèåõàòü çàâòðà â 'îãâàðòñ, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Î÷åâèäíî, ðå÷ü ïîéäåò î ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûõ. Äðàêî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî îòåö ñîâàë ñâîé íîñ â åãî æèçíü. Îí ÿ ÿ â 'îãâàðòñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî øêîëà áûëà ïî÷òè þ èçîëèðîâàíà îò îñòàëüíîãî ìèðà. Ïîåçäà ïðèáûâàëè þäà òîëüêî øåñòü ðàç â ãîä: îäèí ðàç â ÿáðå, äâà - â Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå êàíèêóëû, äâà - â âåñåííèå êàíèêóëû è îäèí ðàç â þíå. Îñòàëüíûå ïîåçäêè ü â ñïåöèàëüíîì ÿäêå. Íî, êîíå÷íî, þöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïðèåäåò â ñâîåé ïîâîçêå, ÿæåííîé ëó÷øèìè ïëåìåííûìè æåðåáöàìè. Ìàëôîè âñåãäà þò ïåðâûì 

Äðàêî ïíóë êîìîê ñíåãà è ÿ â ñêëàäêè ñâîåãî øàðôà. Îí áûë äîâîëåí, ÷òî îñòàâèë ñâîèõ Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ òîâàðèùåé â "ðåõ Ìåòëàõ. Îí áûë äîâîëåí, ÷òî âîîáùå îñòàâèë ýòî øóìíîå ïîìåùåíèå. Îí õîòåë ïîáûòü îäèí.

Äðàêî çàìåòèë íåáîëüøîé áàð è ðåøèë çàéòè âûïèòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòîéêå è çàêàçàë êðàñíîå èñêðèñòîå âèíî. Äåâóøêà çà ñòîéêîé íå ñïðîñèëà, ñêîëüêî åìó ëåò, îíà ïðîñòî êîêåòëèâî ïîäìèãíóëà åìó è ðàçâåðíóëàñü êðóãîì, ÿ þ þ þáêó. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë.

Ïîëó÷èâ ñâîé çàêàç, îí ÿ è íåâîëüíî ÿ. Âñå ñòîëû áûëè ÿòû. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ÿäåë êîìíàòó. Îí äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. ÿòüå. Íî òóò îí çàìåòèë þ þ êîïíó âîëîñ. Îí ñ þáîïûòñòâîì ÿíóë íà þ æåíùèíó, þþ ó ÿ íà ÿõ ìàëåíüêèé ñâåðòîê, è ñàðäîíè÷åñêè ÿ. Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. Îí ÿ ê íåé.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà â îêíî íà âå÷åðíåå íåáî. Çâåçäû ÿ áûëè îñîáåííî êðàñèâû. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé îäèíîêîé… áîëüøèíñòâî þùèõ â áàðå ñèäåëè ïàðàìè. Ãåðìèîíà íàðî÷èòî íå ñìîòðåëà íè íèõ. Åé áûëî æàëü, ÷òî ó íåå íåò þáèìîãî.

— "äèâëåí âèäåòü ÿ çäåñü, Ãðåéíäæåð. Áåç òâîèõ òåëîõðàíèòåëåé. Êàê âîñõèòèòåëüíî.

Îíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, óâèäåâ åãî, äåðæàùåãî áîêàë ÿÿ êðàñíîé æèäêîñòè.

— "û ïðåñëåäóåøü ÿ? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Äðàêî ÿÿ.

— À òû õî÷åøü ýòîãî? — Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà è ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó. — ß ìîãó ñåñòü?

Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû îí ÿ, íàøåë ñåáå ñâîáîäíûé ñòîë, íî, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíè âñå ÿòû, Ãåðìèîíà þíóëà:

— ÿé.

— Êàê òû äîáðà, — ñêàçàë îí âåñåëî, ÿñü.

Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñìîòðåëà íà óëèöó, ÿñü îòîãíàòü ñî ùåê ÿíåö. Îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ïåðâûé ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðîãî îíà ïîöåëîâàëàñü, ñèäåë íàïðîòèâ íåå. Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè îíà çàäðîæàëà, íî íå ìîãëà ñ þ ñêàçàòü, äðîæèò ëè îíà îò ÿ èëè ÿ.

— Ãðåéíäæåð.

— ×òî?

— Ïîñìîòðè íà ÿ.

— Íåò, — îíà óñëûøàëà âçäîõ Äðàêî.

— 

— Íåò.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ÿ ÿÿ? — ÿ, ÷òî âåäåò ÿ ïî-äåòñêè, Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ÿëà ãëàçà ê Äðàêî. Åå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëè åãî ñåðûå. — "àê òî ëó÷øå. "åïåðü þäè íå áóäóò ñìîòðåòü íà ÿ òàê, áóäòî ÿ îáèäåë þ äåâóøêó.

Íà ñåé ðàç, Ãåðìèîíå íå óäàëîñü ñêðûòü ÿíåö.

— ß __ ÿ äåâóøêà, Ìàëôîé, — ïðîøèïåëà îíà.

Îí æóòêî ÿ.

— "û ïðàâà. "û öåëóåøü ÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ òâîé ñòðàñòíûé þáîâíèê, — îí ÿÿ è íàêðûë åå ëàäîíü ñâîåé, ïðè ýòîì íåæíî ïðîáåæàâøèñü áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî åå ÿþ. ÿ åãî þ, îíà îòêðûëà ðîò. — Íó ÷òî, þÿ, ÿ â òî æå ÿ â òîì æå ìåñòå?

Îíà îòäåðíóëà þ ðóêó, ðàññåðäèâøèñü. Îí ÿÿ íàä åå ðåàêöèåé è ñäåëàë ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî áîêàëà. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó. Îí ïèë âèíî?

— "àê. ß þ, ó ÿ åñòü ïàðà íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë? — ñïðîñèë îí íåáðåæíî.

Îíà ïåðåñåêëà íà ãðóäè ðóêè.

— Ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî âîëíóåò?

Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ÿ íàä âîïðîñîì, íî ïîòîì ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Ìíå ïðîñòî þáîïûòíî, õî÷åøü âåðü – õî÷åøü íåò. þáîïûòíî, ìîæåò ëè ÿ ÿ ìûøêà òàíöåâàòü, — îí ÿ è ñäåëàë åùå ãëîòîê.

Ãåðìèîíà ñóðîâî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

— Íó, ðàç òàê, òî ìîé îòâåò «äà». " ÿ åñòü ïàðà.

— Ýòîò íåïîâîðîòëèâûé __, äà?

_— _. ß èäó íà Áàë , — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåçðèòåëüíî ÿâ áðîâè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ñ ÷óâñòâîì ãëóáîêîãî ÿ.

— "âîé îòåö íå â ñ÷åò, Ãðåéíäæåð.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

—Ãëóïûé.

— "àê, ñ êåì òû èäåøü? "îëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî ñ îäíèì èç ýòèõ êðåòèíîâ èç Îêñôîðäà! — Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà ÿä. Äðàêî æåñòîêî ÿÿ. — Íó è êòî ýòî? "îò â î÷êàõ ñ òîëñòûìè ëèíçàìè? Èëè òîò, êòî ÿ, êîãäà ãîâîðèò ñ äåâ÷îíêàìè? Çàáàâíî, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñ êåì-òî èç íèõ - âñå Ñëèçåðèíñêèå äåâóøêà îòêàçàëè áåäíûì þäêàì.

— Ïðåêðàòè, Ìàëôîé, — ÿâêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû òàêîé æåñòîêèé, — Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë ÿÿ, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî çàáàâíåå â æèçíè íå ñëûøàë. Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà áîêàë ñî ñëèâî÷íûì ïèâîì òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî ÿ ñòîë. — Ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé. ß íå èäó íè ñ òåì, íè ñ äðóãèì, ÿñíî?

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ÿ. Îí îòêèíóë íàçàä ñâîè âîëîñû.

—"àê, — ÿ îí, — ñ êåì òû èäåøü?

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàëà þáîïûòñòâî Äðàêî. Îíà ïðîñòî ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, ÿñü ñêðûòü óõìûëêó. Îíà è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãëà, ÷òî åé áóäåò òàê çàáàâíî äåðæàòü åãî â íåâåäåíèè.

— "û íå ÿ îòâåòèòü ìíå? — ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí ãëîòîê ñâîåãî ïèâà. Îí íà÷èíàë ÿ, è åé ýòî íðàâèëîñü.

Äðàêî ÿ íà íåå, ÿ ïîñëåäíèé ãëîòîê âèíà. Åé íðàâèëîñü ÿÿ íàä íèì. ÿ ëèñà.

Åå ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü. Îíà áðîñàëà íà íåãî ÿäû, êîãäà äóìàëà, ÷òî îí íå ñìîòðèò. Íî îí ñìîòðåë âñåãäà. Âíèçó æèâîòà ÿâèëîñü òàêîå çíàêîìîå æåëàíèå. Ïî÷åìó åãî âîëíóåò, ñ êåì îíà èäåò? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ðåâíîâàë? Âîçìîæíî. Äðàêî íå áûë óäèâëåí ýòèì ôàêòîì. Îí åãî ïðîñòî âñòðåâîæèë.

— "û æå íå áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà åãî. Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü.

— Ïî ïîâîäó? — îíà óñìåõíóëàñü.

— Åñëè ÿ íå ñêàæó òåáå.

— Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, — ÿ Äðàêî.

— Ëãóí.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà, è ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèå åãî ÿä ÿ íà åå ãóáàõ. ÿ òîãî, êòî íèêîãäà íå ÿ, ó íåå ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü ïðîñòî ÿþùå. Îí ÿ, êàê æå îíà âåëèêîëåïíà â êðîâàòè. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ïðîòåð ëèöî ðóêàìè. Î ÷åì îí äóìàë?

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïîñëåäíèé ãëîòîê ñâîåãî ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî, ïðè ýòîì ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äðàêî. Îí áûë êðàñèâ, îíà íå ìîãëà îòðèöàòü ýòîãî. "åïåðü îíà ïîíèìàëà, î ÷åì øåïòàëèñü äåâî÷êè â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé. Îíè ñ þ â ãîëîñå ïðîèçíîñèëè åãî ÿ, äàæå íå ÿ íà åãî ïîâåäåíèå. È îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî åãî ïîâåäåíèå ëèøü ÿëî åìó «ñåêñóàëüíîñòè». Ãîñïîäè, î ÷åì ÿ þ!

Îíà íèêîãäà íå þáèëà ïëîõèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Îíà âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ñïîêîéíûõ, õ ïàðíåé. Íî Äðàêî? Îíà ñåðüåçíî ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî îí ïîéäåò â óíèâåðñèòåò, è ÿ îí áûë ïî-ñâîåìó óìåí, îí íå áûë è íà ïîëîâèíó òàêèì æå ì, êàê îíà. Íî ó íåãî áûëè õîðîøèå çóáû.

— "û è ïðàâäà íå ÿ ãîâîðèòü ìíå, ñ êåì èäåøü, äà? — ñïðîñèë îí åå.

Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

Äðàêî ãëóáîêîìûñëåííîíà íåå ÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí òåïåðü ñêàçàòü. È òîãäà, ñî þ ìîëíèè, îí íàêëîíèë ÷åðåç ñòîë è ïîöåëîâàë åå. ÿñåííî, Ãåðìèîíà îòêëîíèëàñü íàçàä ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñìîãëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ÿãêèå ãóáû ñíîâà. Îíà êîñíóëàñü ïàëüöàìè ñâîèõ ãóá è íàèâíî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Îí çëî ÿ åé â îòâåò, ïðè ýòîì îáëèçíóâ þ þþ ãóáó.

— Ìàëôîé, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû äåëàåøü? ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü, ÷òî ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ÿ! — ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà; åå ùåêè ñòàëè òåìíî-êðàñíîãî öâåòà.

— Íåò. äîãîâîðèëàñü. ß íå þ, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå.

Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî âñòàëà.

— Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, åñëè òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñäåëàåøü ýòî 

— Èäè þäà, ÿäü ìíå íà êîëåíè, þÿ, — ÿÿ îí. — ß äàì òåáå âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü, — Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà þ êîðîáêó. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà óæ ñîáèðàëàñü ÿ, ðóêà Äðàêî ñõâàòèëà åå ðóêó. Îí áûñòðî ðàçâåðíóë åå, è îíà óïàëà åìó â ðóêè. — "û ðàçáèâàåøü ìíå ñåðäöå, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîðû÷àë îí, ÿñü â íåå ÿäîì. — Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷åðåç ÷òî ìû ïðîøëè, òû áðîñàåøü ÿ êàê èñïîëüçîâàííûé ïðåçåðâàòèâ.

— Ïð-ïðåçåðâàòèâ? — ïðîïèùàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

— ÿñü ôèãóðàëüíî. ×òî â êîðîáêå?

Ãåðìèîíà âûðâàëàñü èç åãî õâàòêè, òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ õîëîä êîìíàòû.

— Ìîå íîâîå ïëàòüå.

— ÿäü, Ãðåéíäæåð.

Îíà âûñîêîìåðíî ôûðêàëà.

— "û íå ìîæåøü óêàçûâàòü ìíå, ÷òî äåëàòü.

Îí ëèøü ÿ åé â îòâåò.

— Ïðîñòî ÿäü. Äàâàéòå ïîãîâîðèì, — Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóëà. — "û ñíîâà áðîñàåøü ÿ, þÿ? — ïðîèçíåñ îí óæå ãðîì÷å, ÿ âíèìàíèå þùèõ. — Êóäà òû èäåøü? Î Áîæå, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè ìíå… ÷òî òû èäåøü ê íåìó. ß ïðàâ? Ê òîìó, êîòîðûé ÿ ê íàì, êîãäà ìû áûëè â íàøåé êðîâàòè.

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü.

— Ìàëôîé! Çàòêíèñü, èäèîò, — ïðîøèïåëà îíà, çàìåòèâ íåäîáðûå ÿäû ÿùèõ íåïîäàëåêó ïàð.

— "û þáëåíà â íåãî, äà? ß âèäåë ñâåò â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îí çàøåë òîãäà ê íàì. ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü â ýòî, þÿ. È ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû ÿëà ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîçâîëèëà ìíå îäåòü òåáå íà ïàëåö ìîå ÿòîå êîëüöî!

Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíî õèõèêíóëà è ÿäåëàñü.

— Îí øóòèò. " ÿ íåò íèêàêîãî 

Äðàêî ÿë áðîâü.

— Î? À ÷òî æå ó ÿ âèñèò íà öåïî÷êå âîêðóã øåè? Íå ìîé ëè ñåìåéíûé ïåðñòåíü? Ðàçâå òû íå îáåùàëà ìíå, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå îñòàâèøü ÿ, êîãäà ïðèíèìàëà åãî êàê ñèìâîë ìîåé áåññìåðòíîé þáâè ê òåáå?

Ãåðìèîíà çàòàèëà äûõàíèå. Îí âèäåë êîëüöî. Íà ñåêóíäó îíà îòâåðíóëàñü. Îíà íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó îíà íîñèëà åãî, âîçìîæíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíî ïðèíàäëåæàëî åìó. Íî, ÿ íà ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ óæàñíî áåñïîìîùíîé. þùèå áðîñàëè íà íåå ÿäû, ïîëíûå ÿ. Îíà ñåëà, âïèâøèñü ÿäîì â «íåâèííîå» ëèöî Äðàêî.

— "û ìàëåíüêèé áåññîâåñòíûé ÿê, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñåðäèòî.

— ÿùèé ÷åëîâåê. ß ÷èòàë åãî êíèãè, — ñêàçàë îí ÿòíûì ãîëîñîì, ÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû çàòìèëî åãî î÷åâèäíîå òîðæåñòâî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, ÿñü ñîáðàòü âñå åå ÿ äîñòîèíñòâî. — Î, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî òåïåðü òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü ÿ æóòêî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì.

— Ìàëôîé. ß íå âèæó â òåáå íè÷åãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî

Îí ÿ åé â îòâåò.

— Âðóíèøêà, — Ãåðìèîíû îòâåëà ÿä. — Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àë îí çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå ÿãêèì ãîëîñîì.

— ×òî? — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.

Îí ÿÿ âïåðåä.

— " ÿ ìîå êîëüöî.

Îíà ÿãàëàñü.

— "û äàë åãî ìíå, Ìàëôîé. Èëè òû íå ïîìíèøü?

— ÿòíî. ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû äàâíî âûáðîñèëà åãî èç îêíà. ÿ ÿ ðàä, ÷òî òû íå ñäåëàëà ýòîãî. Ýòî êîëüöî ïåðåäàâàëîñü â ñåìüå èç ÿ â ïîêîëåíèå. ß áûë ïîëíûì äóðàêîì, ïîñïîðèâ íà íåãî, îíî ñëèøêîì öåííîå ÿ ïîäîáíûõ èãð.

Ãåðìèîíà óêàçàëà ïàëüöåì íà þ öåïî÷êó ó ÿ íà øåå, íà þ îíà ïîâåñèëà êîëüöî.

— 'î÷åøü, ÿ âåðíó?

Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ÿ íàä åå ïðåäëîæåíèåì, íî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî. ß ïðîèãðàë ïàðè, òàê ÷òî îíî òâîå, — ÿ íà ýòî, îíà íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü öåïî÷êó. — Ãðåéíäæåð. ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû äåëàåøü? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ðàçäðàæåííî. — Îíî ìíå íå íóæíî.

— Íî îíî òâîå, — ñòàëà íàñòàèâàòü îíà. Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïðèäóìàòü áîëåå èíòåðåñíûé ñïîñîá âåðíóòü åãî. Âîçìîæíî, ïàðè? — Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî Äðàêî ïîëîæèë ñâîé óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö åé íà ãóáû. — Åùå íåò. Íà ñåé ðàç, ÿ þ î ïàðè, - ýòî áóäåò ñïðàâåäëèâî.

Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü âîçðàçèòü, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà íóæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çà ïàðè, íî, ÿ óïîðñòâî Äðàêî è åãî ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, ÿ öåïî÷êó è ÿ÷à êîëüöî ïîä ðóáàøêó.

— Äóìàé ïîáûñòðåå, à òî ÿ ìîãó ïåðåäóìàòü è áðîøó êîëüöî â îçåðî.

Äðàêî èãðèâî ÿ.

— "åïåðü, êîãäà ìû óëàäèëè ýòî äåëî, äàâàéòå ÿ ê öåíòðàëüíîé ïðîáëåìå. "û òàê è íå îòâåòèëà íà ìîé âîïðîñ, — Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà: «Ãëóïûé âûñîêîìåðíûé õàì», íî Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå. — È êòî ýòîò òàèíñòâåííûé ìóæ÷èíà, ïðåäïîëîæèì, ÷òî ýòî ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé áóäåò ñîïðîâîæäàòü âåëèêîìó÷åíèöó Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë?

Ãåðìèîíå ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü ïîêàçàòü åìó ÿçûê. Åùå îíà ïûòàëàñü íå ÿ. " íåãî íà ëèöå áûëà ÿ ÿ óñìåøêà, þ îíà êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà. Îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ýëüôà, ÿþùåãî êîìó-òî ñòóë. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Ìàëôîé, ïðåêðàòè. ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü òåáå. "û áóäåøü äðàçíèòü ÿ åùå áîëüøå.

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Íî ýòî çàáàâíî. Âåäü ÿ ñåé÷àñ çäåñü ñèæó ïåðåä òîáîé, òàê ÷òî òû ìîãëà áû è ñêàçàòü ìíå.

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ñèäèøü ïåðåäî ìíîé? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè. Íî óâèäåâ, ÷òî âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íå èçìåíèëîñü, îíà, íàêîíåö, ñäàëàñü è ïðîèçíåñëà: — Î, ÷åðò ñ òîáîé, ÿìûé îñåë. ß ñêàæó òåáå, êòî ìîé ñïóòíèê.

Äðàêî ÿ íàçàä è ÿ.

— Ðàçâå ÿ íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî âñåãäà þñü òîãî, ÷åãî õî÷ó?

Îíà âïèëàñü â íåãî ÿäîì è çàãîâîðèëà ñíîâà.

— ß èäó ñ "îìàñîì.

— "îìàñ? "îìàñ Ãîðäôåëëåð? Ýòî ÿé?

— Ìàëôîé, ïðåêðàòè òû áûòü òàêèì æåñòîêèì. Íå ñóäè, äà íå ñóäèì áóäåøü.

Íà åãî ëèöå ÿâèëîñü ÿâíîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå.

— Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ó ÿ âêóñ ëó÷øå. Ïî÷åìó òû èäåøü ñ íèì? Èç æàëîñòè?

Îíà ìîðãíóëà, ìûñëåííî ÿ, ÷òî ïîçâîëèëà åìó ñåñòü çà ñâîé ñòîë. Îí äîëæåí áûòü íà óëèöå ïîä ñíåãîì. È îí ïîñìåë ïèòü âèíî ïåðåä íåé, êàê áóäòî îíà íå óçíàåò. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà àëêîãîëü ó íåãî íà ãóáàõ.

— ß èäó _ "îìàñîì _, Ìàëôîé.

Îí ÿ íà íåå, ìðà÷íûé è ÿñåííûé îäíîâðåìåííî.

— "îìàñ? Âåëëèíãòîí? Íî îí íèêîãäà íå ïîøåë áû ñ… — îí îñòàíîâèë ÿ, íî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó. Îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà íà êîðîáêó â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ, ÿ ÿ ïî÷òè îáåñïîêîåííîé è ãðóñòíîé: îí íå ïîøåë áû ñ ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé. — ß þ, ÷òî òû îáìàíûâàåøü ÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî èñêðåííå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà… ïî÷òè ñòûä. Íåò, îíà íå ìîãëà ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Îíà áóäåò ÿ ñâîèì ïðîèñõîæäåíèåì…äàæå åñëè ïðîòèâíûì çàäíèöàì âðîäå Äðàêî ÿ ÷òî-òî íå ÿ.

— "îãäà íå âåðü ìíå, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà þùå.

Äðàêî ÿ íà ñâîåì ñòóëå è óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë.

— Ïðåêðàñíî. ß è íå áóäó. "îìàñ ÿ òîëüêî ñ êðàñèâûìè æåíùèíàìè. ß íå þ, ÷òî ìîãëî çàñòàâèòü åå ïðèãëàñèòü þ þ äåâóøêó, êàê òû.

Çíàêîìûé ãíåâ ÿ â åå âåíàõ ñíîâà. Îíà âïèâàëàñü ÿäîì â Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ëèøü íàñìåøëèâî ÿ â îòâåò.

— ß __ ÿ!

Îí ÿÿ.

— Íåóæåëè?

Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêîèëà ÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿïíóëà þ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü.

— Ïîìíèøü, Ìàëôîé. ß ÿ Ñòàðîñòà. ß ìîãó çàáðàòü áàëëû ó Ñëèçåðèíà.

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî ÿë áðîâü.

— È çà ÷òî ýòî? Çà òî, ÷òî íàçâàë ÿ ïîñðåäñòâåííûé? Áîæå, Ãðåéíäæåð. ß íå çíàë, ÷òî òû òàê òùåñëàâíà.

— ß è íà ïîëîâèíó íå òàê òùåñëàâíà, êàê òû, Ìàëôîé. Íî ÿ þ, ÷òî óïîòðåáëåíèå àëêîãîëüíûõ íàïèòêîâ íåçàêîííî ÿ íèõ.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

— Î Ãîñïîäè. Ýòî ïðàâèëî ÿÿ òîëüêî íà áåðåìåííûõ æåíùèí.

— Îíî ÿÿ è íà ÿ! Ìèíóñ 20 áàëëîâ Ñëèçåðèí, êîãäà ìû ÿ. "åáå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî òû ÿ òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèåì

Äðàêî ñíîâà çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà. "û äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ âîëíóåò, îòíèìåøü òû áàëëû ó Ñëèçåðèíà èëè íåò?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

— Ýòî òâîé ôàêóëüòåò.

— þñü, ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì âûèãðàòü â ýòîì ãîäó Êóáîê, ÿ, ñêîëüêî áàëëîâ ìû ÿëè èç-çà ýòîãî èíöèäåíòà íà ïîëå ÿ Êâèääè÷à, — Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò. Îíà íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà, à ëèøü ïðîâåëà ïàëüöåì ïî þ êîðîáêè. — Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ãðåéíäæåð, òû ãîâîðèëà ñ Çàáèíè? — Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóñèëà þþ ãóáó è ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. — Ýòî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî, òåáå íå ÿ? — ïðîèçíåñ ñ èçäåâêîé Äðàêî. — ÿ Ñòàðîñòà ÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà ñ÷èòàëà ÿòûì, íà ñàìîì äåëå íå ÷èñò è õîðîø.

— Ñëóøàé. " ÿ ïðîñòî íå áûëî âðåìåíè, ÿñíî? — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿ÷î. — ß þñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì ÿ âå÷åðîì, — Äðàêî ÿäåë ÿâíî ñåðäèòûì. — Êðîìå òîãî, Ìàëôîé, — äîáàâèëà îíà ñïîêîéíî. — ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàë òàê î Áëàèñå.

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîòåðëà ãëàäêèé çîëîòîé áðàñëåò ñâîèõ ÷àñîâ, íî êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè, åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Îíà áûñòðî âñòàëà.

— Ìû îïàçäûâàåì!

Äðàêî ëåíèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îí ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè êàðìàííûå ÷àñû, è óñòàëî ÿë áðîâü.

— ÿ. Ìîè ÷àñû ÿò, ÷òî åùå åñòü ÿ, — îí ïîêàçàë åé öèôåðáëàò, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ýòî áûëè âîëøåáíûå ÷àñû, íå òå, êîòîðûå þò ÿ, à ÿò, ÷òî äåëàòü. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåâàæíî, ÿ äîëæíà èäòè. ÿ Ñòàðîñòà âñåãäà äîëæíà ïðèõîäèòü ðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ÿòü ñòóäåíòîâ ìëàäøèõ êóðñîâ.

— Íî òû ïðèäåøü íà 20 ìèíóò ðàíüøå, — ïðîãîâîðèë îáèæåííûì ãîëîñîì Äðàêî.

— ß íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òû äîëæåí èäòè ñî ìíîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ÷îïîðíî. "îãäà, êîãäà îíà óæå ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè, îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà Äðàêî, ÿùåãî çäåñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå è þùåãî âèíî. Ýòîò îáðàç âûçâàë â íåé êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, è îíà ñíîâà ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, ðåçêî ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó è ÿíóëà þ ðóêó.

— ×òî? — ñïðîñèë îí ÿþùå, óñòàâèâøèñü íà åå ðóêó.

— Âñòàâàé, Ìàëôîé. Ïîøëè ñî ìíîé, — îí íåäîâåð÷èâî ÿ íà íåå. Îíà êðèâî åìó óëûáíóëàñü. — ß, êîíå÷íî, þ, ÷òî íå ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ, íî âñå ëó÷øå, ÷åì òîð÷àòü çäåñü, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë åé â ëèöî, è ÿ ÿãêîñòü ÿâèëàñü â åãî îáû÷íî æåñòêèõ ãëàçàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü íåìíîãî áûñòðåå. ÿ íà âñå îòâðàòèòåëüíûå âåùè, êîòîðûå îí ñêàçàë åé, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ãîðäîñòü, óâèäåâ ýòî â åãî ãëàçàõ. Ýòîò ÿä áûë òîëüêî ÿ íåå. È ýòîò ÿä ñîîáùèë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî îí ÿ è ÿ åå ïðîñüáå.

Îí êðèâî ÿ è ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Íî óæå â þþ ñåêóíäó îí ÿ ê íåé è ÿë åå ðóêó. Åãî ëàäîíü ñîãðåëà åå þ êîæó. Îíà ÿíóëà åãî, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ÿä ëè îí ÿ â ïîìîùè. Îí ïðîâåðèë ïóãîâèöû ñâîåãî ïëàùà è ÿ åé.

— "û æå ïðîñèøü ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ñîïðîâîæäàë ÿ, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ÿ èäòè îäíà, äà? — ñïðîñèë îí òåàòðàëüíî, êîãäà îíè âûøëè. Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü.

— Êîíå÷íî, Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà íåâèííî. — Èíà÷å ïî÷åìó ÿ áû ïîçâîëèëà òåáå ïðîâîæàòü ÿ?

Íà ìãíîâåíèå Äðàêî ÿ åé â îòâåò, è Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà. Îí ÿ. Îí ïî-ÿùåìó ÿ. Îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî ÿùåé óëûáêè, ïðåæäå åãî ãóáû ÿëèñü òîëüêî â óõìûëêó. Íî åìó øëà óëûáêà. Îíà áû õîòåëà âèäåòü åå ÷àùå.

ÿìî ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíè âûøëè, Äðàêî ÿ îáðàòíî è ïîäìèãíóë ÿì áàðà.

— Ìû çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîâåëè ÿ.

'îëîäíûé âîçäóõ ÿ èõ ãóá, êîãäà îíè âûøëè. Íî, ÿ íà þ íî÷ü, Ãåðìèîíå áûëî òåïëî. Îíà ìîãëà óáåæäàòü ÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûë ýôôåêò ÿ÷åãî ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, èëè ýòî èç-çà ðàäîñòè åå íîâîìó þ è âåëèêîëåïíîìó ñïóòíèêó, íî îíà ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî ÿä ëè âûçîâåò äðîæü ó íåå â ðóêàõ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäíàìåðåííî íå îòðûâàëà ãëàç îò çåìëå. Åå ñåðäöå òðåïåòàëî, êîãäà åãî äëèííûé ïëàù ÿ åå. " íåå áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îíà â êîãî-òî þáëåíà. È îõâàòèâøåå åå ÷óâñòâî ÿ çàòìèëî âñå âîçìîæíûå íîòêè ÿ, ÷òî åå þáëåííûé – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

— Ïî÷åìó òû îñòàâèëà ìîå êîëüöî, Ãðåéíäæåð? — ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ÿãêî.

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä îòâåòîì. Îíà äîñòàëà ïåðñòåíü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Îíà íå çàìå÷àëà ýòîãî ïðåæäå, íî íà íåì áûëè äðàêîí è ÿ, ñîñòàâëåííûå èç áðèëëèàíòîâ è èçóìðóäîâ. Ïîëîñû áåëîãî çîëîòà, ñîâåðøåííî ïî-ìóæñêè ñîçäàâàëè íà íåì ïðè÷óäëèâûé óçîð. "èïè÷íî Ñëèçåðèíñêèé.

— ß íå þ, — ïðèçíàëà îíà. — Íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ þ íà íåãî, ìíå ÿ, ÷òî åìó ñàìîå ìåñòî â îçåðå.

— "åáå ëó÷øå ýòîãî íå äåëàòü, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïàðèðîâàë îí. — Îíî ñòîèò öåëîå ÿíèå. Äàæå 10 ÿíèé. Îíî ïðèíàäëåæèò ìîåé ñåìüå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê êîðîëü Èîàíí Áåççåìåëüíûé ïîäïèñàë Magna Carta, — ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü.

— Ýòî òðèíàäöàòûé âåê. Íè÷åãî ñåáå. " ÿ äðåâíèé ðîä.

— Äðåâíåå, ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, — ÿâèë Äðàêî áåñïå÷íî. — Ìîè êîðíè ÿò áëèæå êî âðåìåíàì Ìåðëèíà è Àðòóðà. [" àâòîðà íåñêîëüêî ïî-äðóãîìó, íî î÷åíü ñëîæíî áûëî ïåðåâîäèòü. 'ðîíîëîãè÷åñêèåðàìêè ÿ ñîõðàíèëà. È ïðîøó ÿ çà íåòî÷íîñòü.]

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà êîëüöî, çàòåì íà ëèöî Äðàêî. Åãî ëèöî áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìûì. Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà ñâîé ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä. Äàæå íå ÿ íà ñâîå íàñëåäèå, åìó è ýòîãî áûëî ìàëî. Èëè, ñêîðåå, åìó, êàçàëîñü, áûëî âñå ðàâíî.

— 'î÷åøü ïðèìåðèòü åãî? — ñïðîñèë îí âíåçàïíî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

— ×òî?

— Êîëüöî, äóðî÷êà, — îòâåòèë îí, êàçàëîñü, íåìíîãî ðàññåðäèâøèñü.

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñìîãëà âîçðàçèòü, Äðàêî ÿë îäíó èç ñâîèõ ïåð÷àòîê, ñáðîñèë ïåð÷àòêó Ãåðìèîíû ñ åå ëåâîé ðóêè è íàäåë õîëîäíîå êîëüöî åé íà óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö. Êîëüöî áûëî åé î÷åíü âåëèêî è ñâèñàëî ïå÷àòêîé âíèç. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà åãî âíåçàïíûì ïîðûâîì, íî óñòàâèëàñü íà ïåðñòåíü. Êîëüöî áûëî î÷åíü êðàñèâîå, íî, ïî åå âêóñàì, î÷åíü çëîâåùåå.

— Ãì, ìíå ÿ, îíî íå îñîáî òåáå ÿ, — îòìåòèë Äðàêî, ÿâ åå ðóêó ê ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Îíà ÿëàñü.

— Ìàëôîé, îíî î÷åíü áîëüøîå. È ñëèøêîì ðîñêîøíîå.

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà íàäåë þ ïåð÷àòêó.

— Íî çåëåíûé èäåò òåáå.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü ñíîâà, ÿ÷à êîëüöî ïîä ðóáàøêó.

— Çåëåíûé?

— ß íå þ. Îí… ÿåò þ êîæó,… ÿ þ, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ÿÿ ñ ðóêàâà þ ïûëèíêó.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè øëè â òèøèíå. Îíè ïðîøëè ìèìî íåñêîëüêèõ ñòàðûõ âåäüì, ÷üè ëèöà áûëè èçáîðîæäåíû ìîðùèíàìè. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíó ïî÷òè ñ þ. Ãåðìèîíà eñëûøàëà, ÷òî îäíà èç íèõ ñêàçàëà ïîçàäè íèõ:

— Êàê ïðåêðàñíî áûòü ìîëîäûìè è þáëåííûì.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà è óæå áûëî ñîáðàëàñü ÿ è ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî îíà è Äðàêî íå þáëåííûå, íî Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ïðî÷èòàë åå ìûñëè, ñõâàòèë åå ðóêó è øåïòàë â óõî:

— Ïîçâîëüòå ñóìàñøåäøåé ëåòó÷åé ìûøè äóìàòü, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò. Îíà ñëèøêîì ñòàðà, ÷òîáû ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü åå.

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü îòâåòèòü, íî âñå ñëîâà êóäà-òî äåëèñü. Äðàêî ñæàë ïàëüöû âîêðóã ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû, è îíà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ïåðåïëåòàòü ñâîè ïàëüöû ñ åãî. Åå ñåðäöå çàêîëîòèëîñü áûñòðåå, êîãäà îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà, êàê îíè èäóò âìåñòå ïî óëèöå, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, ÿñü ïëå÷àìè.

— Çíàåøü, — íà÷àë Äðàêî òèõî, ÷òîáû òîëüêî îíà åãî ñëûøàëà. — ß… ÿ 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü.

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, óäåðæàâ ñëîâî «Äðàêî» íà êîí÷èêå ÿçûêà.

Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, âîçìîæíî ÿ, ìîæåò ëè îí ñêàçàòü ÷òî õî÷åò. Íî îí íå ìîã.

— ß õî÷ó… ïîáëàãîäàðèòü ÿ.

Îíà ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó, íåìíîãî ÿ, ÷òî óñëûøàëà îò íåãî áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òîáû îí êîãî-íèáóäü áëàãîäàðèë.

— Çà ÷òî?

Îí õèõèêíóë, ÿ åå ðóêè. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè åé íà ñïèíó è, ñîìêíóâøèñü â âîêðóã åå òàëèè â êîëüöî, ÿíóòü åå áëèæå ê íåìó. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿÿ òàêèì æåñòîì ñî ñòîðîíû Äðàêî, ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ÿ ê åãî ãðóäè. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé çàùèùåííîé âîçëå íåãî, ÿ åãî ñâåæèé ìóæñêîé àðîìàò.

— Çà òî, ÷òî ïîçâàëà ÿ ñ ñîáîé. Ýòî áûëî ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, — ïðèçíàë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ãîëîâîé ê åãî ïëå÷ó, íà ñåêóíäó çàáûâ, ÷òî èõ ìîãóò óâèäåòü.

— "û íå äîëæåí áëàãîäàðèòü ÿ çà ýòî, — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿãêî. — Èíà÷å ìíå áûëî áû îäèíîêî.

Îíè òàê è øëè, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà âïåðåäè ïîâîçêè. Îíà îòîøëà îò Äðàêî, îòîðâàâ ÿ îò åãî òåïëà. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì ýòî áûëî ñäåëàòü âñå ñëîæíåå. Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, òîæå íå õîòåë îòïóñêàòü åå.

Íî êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà ÿâûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà, þùåãî ýòó ïîåçäêó â 'îãñìèä, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó è îñòàíîâèëàñü. Äðàêî òîæå ïðåêðàòèë èäòè, è îíè äîâîëüíî äîëãî ÿëè â ÿõ, ñêðûòûå îò þáîïûòíûõ ãëàç. Ãåðìèîíà ÿííî æàæäàëà îùóòèòü åãî òåïëî, è ìûñëü ýòà çàñòàâèëà åå ÿ.

— "û îïîçäàëà íà 15 ìèíóò, ÿ Ñòàðîñòà, — ÿÿ Äðàêî è ïðîøåïòàë åé â óõî. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà òåïëîå äûõàíèå Äðàêî êîñíóëîñü åå øåè.

— ß þ.

— È òû âñå åùå ÿ ÿòü 20 áàëëîâ ó Ñëèçåðèíà? — ñïðîñèë îí ñ óäèâëåííîé óñìåøêîé. Ãåðìèîíà èãðèâî îòòîëêíóëà åãî.

— "àê âîò ïî÷åìó òû âíåçàïíî ñòàë òàêèì ìèëûì? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ïðèòâîðíî ñåðäèòî. Íî åå óëûáêà âûäàëà åå. "äèâèòåëüíî, êàê îíà ìîãëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî, êîãäà îí ïðîñòî ÿãêî ñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà.

— Êîíå÷íî, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî, ÿ ÿäêó âîëîñ åé çà óõî.

— ×òî æ, òâîè ÿ óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì. Íà ñåé ðàç, ÿ þ âàñ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — Ãåðìèîíà âûãíóëà þ òàê, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü åìó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Îíà çàìåòèëà ãðóïïó ñòóäåíòîâ èç Ðàâåíêëî, èäóùèõ â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè. — ß ëó÷øå ïîéäó è þñü, ÷òî âñå 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è ïðîâîäèë åå ê ïîâîçêå. Îí øåë çà íåé, ÿÿ ìåæäó íèìè ñêðîìíîå ÿíèå. Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì èõ çàìåòèë Ôëèòâèê, Äðàêî ïðîøåïòàë åé â óõî:

— ×òî æ, ïîñìîòðèì, ìîæåò ëè ÿ ÿ ìûøêà òàíöåâàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ÿâ áðîâü.

— Ïîñìîòðèì, Ìàëôîé.


	16. ÃËÀÂÀ 16 Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ëþáèòü ...

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íàïèñàíà ñ ïîëíûì èãíîðèðîâàíèåì ÿòîé êíèãè.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëî ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå ýòîãî âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 16. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó þáèòü ÿ

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ þ ðóêó Äðàêî ó ÿ íà ùåêå. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà è ñåëà, ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ÿ, ÷òî òåïëî èñõîäèëî íå îò ïàëüöåâ Äðàêî, à îò ðîçîâûõ ðàññâåòíûõ ëó÷åé ñîëíöà, þùèõ ÷åðåç îêíî. Ãåðìèîíà îòáðîñèëà ÿëî è íàïðàâèëàñü â äóø.

Êàê òîëüêî åå ãîëûå íîãè êîñíóëèñü õîëîäíîãî ÿ âàííîé êîìíàòû, Ãåðìèîíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîñíóëàñü. Íî, ÷òî ñòðàííî, ñîí, êîòîðûé òàê ìåäëåííî ÿë åå ðàçóì, ðàñöâåë ó íåå â ãîëîâå â òàêèõ ÿõ, ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü ÿ çà êðàé ðàêîâèíû, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü.

Åå ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ è â òî æå ÿ ÿ, þäàëà îáðàçû, ìåäëåííî ÿþÿ â åå âîîáðàæåíèè. È äàæå äóø íå ñìîã îòîãíàòü èõ.

«Äðàêî…» õðèïëî ðàçíîñèëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå åãî ÿ. «Î, Äðàêî».

ÿÿ âîäà ïàäàëà åé íà ãðóäü è ïëå÷è. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïî÷òè ÿ, êàê åãî ðóêà ñæèìàåò åå ðóêó, êàê îíè âìåñòå èäóò ïî çåëåíîìó õîëìó. Âîäà ñêàòûâàëàñü ïî åå æèâîòó è áåäðàì êàê çìåè, ÿ åé î ÿõ â åå ñíàõ, æèâóùèõ â êðèñòàëüíî-÷èñòîì îçåðå, â êîòîðîì îíè âìåñòå ïëàâàëè, ÿíåííûå þþ è æåëàíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà âäîõíóëà âëàæíûé ÿ÷èé âîçäóõ, ÿÿ… íåò,_ ÿ_…, êàê îí ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, êîãäà ãîëîâà çìåè ÿÿëàñü íà ïîâåðõíîñòè âîäû.

Äàæå ÷åðåç øóì þùåé âîäû, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ñëûøàëà, êàê Äðàêî ÿ íàä åå èñïóãîì. Îí çàêîëäîâàë þ, à ïîòîì îíè çàíèìàëèñü þáîâü… Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíà ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü ñ áåøåííîé þ. Äðàêî è îíà? Íåò… ýòî íåâîçìîæíî äàæå âî ñíà.

Âñå ÿ â âàííîé è äàæå êîãäà îíà îäåâàëàñü, åå âñå ïîñåùàëè ýòè îáðàçû, è îíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü, ÷òî ñõîäèò ñ óìà. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ çàïëà÷åò. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà è ïîäîøëà ê çåðêàëó.

— ×òî ýòî? — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. — Ïî÷åìó ìíå ÿÿ ýòè ñíû? Ïðî Äðàêî ÿ? — ïåðåñòàâ ñ ñîáîé ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà. — Ðàäè Áîãà, îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå!_ Îñòàâü ÿ â ïîêîå! _— åå ðóêà ïîäëåòåëà êî ðòó. Îíà ñõîäèò ñ óìà? — Íåò, íåò. Íåò, ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ñîí. Ïðîñòî ñîí. " ÿ è Äðàêî ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäåò òàêèõ îòíîøåíèé.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Îíà ÿëàñü. Îíà ÿëàñü, ÷òî èç-çà Äðàêî ÿ îíà óòðàòèò êîíòðîëü íàä ðàçóìîì. Íî âåäü ýòî ÿ, êîãäà þäè þÿþÿ, âåäü òàê? Ðàçâå þáîâü íå ÿåò? Ðàçâå þáîâü íå ÿåò þäåé èäòè íà áåçóìèå?

— Íî ÿ íå þáëåíà, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ÿ â þ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Îíà çàìåòèëà Ðîíà. Îí åé ïîìàõàë. Îíà ìàõíóëà åìó â îòâåò. — ß _íå þ_.

— Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — ïîçäîðîâàëèñü äîìîâûå ýëüôû, îòêðûâ äâåðêó ïîçîëî÷åííîé ïîâîçêè èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà.

Îí âûøåë è ïîñìîòðåë íà òåìíî-ôèîëåòîâîå íåáî, ÿñü, ÷òî âñòðå÷à íà äîëãî íå ÿÿ - îí äîëæåí ÿ â ìèíèñòåðñòâî ê þ, äà è ïîåçäêà íå áûëà îñîáî ÿòíîé ïî þ.

þöèóñ ïðîñëåäîâàë â çàìîê çà ýëüôàìè. Îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðàì, êîòîðûå ðåäêî èñïîëüçîâàëèñü íå òîëüêî ñòóäåíòàìè, íî è ïðèçðàêàìè. Íà ñòåíàõ âèñåëè ÿðêèå êàðòèíû, ÷üè îáèòàòåëè ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàññìàòðèâàëè ÿ. þöèóñ äàæå íå îáðàùàë íà íèõ ÿ, ïîêà îí íå çàìåòèë êàðòèíó, íà êîòîðîé áûëè èçîáðàæåíû äâà âåëè÷åñòâåííûõ äðàêîíà ñ ïåðåïëåòåííûìè õâîñòàìè. Ãëàçà þöèóñà ñóçèëèñü.

Âñêîðå äîìîâûå ýëüôû ââåëè åãî â äðóãîé êîðèäîð, è â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå îí óâèäåë þ ÿþ ôèãóðó, þþ åãî. Îí ÿ, ïðè ýòîì ñîõðàíèâ âî ÿäå þþ õîëîäíîñòü, è ÿ.

— Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

— Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ðåçêî. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé.

Îí ÿ, óäèâèâøèñü þ æåíùèíû.

Ñêîðî îíè ïîäîøëè ê ñòàòóå ãîðãóëüè, çà êîòîðîé ÿ îôèñ äèðåêòîðà. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ïðîèçíåñëà:

— Ñàõàðíûå Ïåñêè Ñåçàìà, — ÿ îòîäâèíóëàñü âëåâî, è ÿ äðóãîé êîðèäîð. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îáåðíóëàñü è îòîäâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó; åå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü ñ ÿâíîé þ. — Äèðåêòîð æäåò.

þöèóñ ïîáëàãîäàðèë ïðîôåññîðà è âîøåë â îôèñ.

— Àõ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — ïðèâåòñòâåííî ïðîèçíåñ ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

— Äèðåêòîð.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñàäèòåñü. Íå æåëàåòå ëè þ ñ ëèìîíîì? Ïðîñòî âîëøåáíûé íàïèòîê, — Äàìáëäîð ÿ þöèóñó, íî ãëàçà ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà áûëè õîëîäíû, êàê ëåä.

— Ñïàñèáî, þ íå íóæíî, íî ÿ ÿäó, — þöèóñ ñåë è îòêðûë ñâîé ïîðòôåëü. Îí âðó÷èë ïàïêó, â êîòîðîé áûëà ãðóäà àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííûõ áóìàã, Äàìáëäîðó. — Îò÷åòû îòäåëà, þùèå áóìàãè ïî ïåðåâîçêå äåòåé ñ þ ÿìè àäìèíèñòðàòîðîâÌèíèñòåðñòâà, — Äàìáëäîð ïðîñìîòðåë ôàéëû ïî÷òè ðàâíîäóøíî.

— ß âèæó, ÷òî äâåíàäöàòü ãóáåðíàòîðîâ íå ðàòèôèöèðîâàëè äîêóìåíò.

— Äèðåêòîð, òðàíñïîðòèðîâêàñòóäåíòîâ ñ… ñîìíèòåëüíûì íàñëåäèåì - âàæíûé âîïðîñ ÿ îòäåëà ÿ, íå êàáèíåòà ãóáåðíàòîðîâ, — Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà ÿ.

— È, ÿ þ, ÷òî ÿòèå ÿ ñ äîëæíîñòè äèðåêòîðà øêîëû íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä íèñêîëüêî íå ñìóòèëî îòåë ïî þ?

þöèóñ ÿ, ÿñü îòîãíàòü ÿ îá ýòîé íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêå.

— Äèðåêòîð, âû ÿåòå òåìó. Ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûå ñòóäåíòû çäåñü íå â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

Äèðåêòîð åùå ðàç ïðîñìîòðåë ôàéëà, ÿòíî ñêîð÷èâ ëèöî. Äàæå íå ÿ íà åãî âîçðàñò, îí áûë ÿì, êàê ñêàëà.

— ß þ áóìàãè â áëèæàéøåå ÿ. Â ÿçè ñ ïðèáûòèåì â 'îãâàðòñ ó÷åíûõ èõ Îêñôîðäà, ìîé ãðàôèê î÷åíü ïåðåãðóæåí.

þöèóñ ÿ. Åãî ãîëîñ ÿ õîëîäíîé ÿþ.

— ß þ íàñòàèâàòü, ÷òîáû âû ïðîñìîòðåëè áóìàãè äî ìîåãî îòúåçäà.

— þöèóñ, ÿ î÷åíü ÿòîé ÷åëîâåê, íî ÿ þñü âàì, ÿ þ äîêóìåíòû. À òåïåðü ÿ ÿþñü íà çàâòðàê. Âû íå õîòåëè áû ÿ?

þöèóñ åëå îñòàíîâèë ÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå çàêàòèòü ãëàçà. Çàâòðàê â ýòîì ÿòîì çàìêå?

— Íåò, ñïàñèáî, äèðåêòîð. Íî ó ÿ îäíà ïðîñüáà. ß ìîãó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìîèì ñûíîì?

Äèðåêòîð, êàçàëîñü, ÿ íàä îòâåòîì. Îí þáåçíî êèâíóë, íî ëåä â ãëàçàõ ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà íå ÿë.

— Äà, — íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî Äàìáëäîð. — þ, âñå áóäåò â ÿäêå. ß óâåðåí, Äðàêî áóäåò ðàä âèäåòü âàñ. Â òàêèå âðåìåíà äåòè þÿ â ÿõ.

Äðàêî ÿ ðàíî, ÷òî ÿ íåãî áûëî êðàéíå íåîáû÷íî. Íî ýòî ïðîèçîøëî íå ïî åãî âîëå. Î íåò.

— ÿ ïòèöà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Îí ÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è îòêðûëà îêíî, â êîòîðîå þþ ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà áåñïðåðûâíî ñòó÷àëà æåëòî-ÿ ñîâà. Îí âûõâàòèë ïèñüìî èç åå þâà è çàõëîïíóë îêíî ÿìî ïåðåä þâîì ïòèöû. Ñîâà óõíóëà, ÿ òàêèì ïîâåäåíèåì, è óëåòåëà.

Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîñòî ãëóïî ñìîòðåë íà ïèñüìî. Îí ïðîòåð ãëàçà è óïàë íàçàä íà êðîâàòü. Îí ðàçîðâàë êîíâåðò è äîñòàë ïèñüìî. Äðàêî ïðî÷èòàë åãî è ÿ õîõîòîì.

Ïèñüìî áûëî îò íåå! Îò Ìýðè Äèìèòðîâîé! Îí ÿÿ òàê äîëãî è ñèëüíî, ÷òî ïèñüìî âûïàëî èç åãî ðóêè è îïóñòèëîñü íà ïîë.

_Äîðîãîé Äðàêî, _

_ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ÿ øêîëà, 'îãâàðòñ, íà ÿ ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà ïðèíèìàåò ãîñòåé. Ìíå ýòî ñêàçàë ìîé îòåö. È åùå îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó ÿ íåò ñïóòíèöû. Äóðìñòðàíã, øêîëà, â þ ÿ õîæó, íå óñòðàèâàåò ïîäîáíûõ ïðàçäíèêîâ. ß íà êàíèêóëû ïðèåäó â þ è þ, ÷òî ìû âìåñòå ïîéäåì íà Áàë. Íå ÿ î ìîåì êóçåíå, ÿ ìû è ïîìîëâëåíû, íî îí êðîòîê êàê ìûøü è íå áóäåò ñïðàøèâàòü, êóäà ÿ èäó, èëè ñ êåì. _

_Ñ þþ,_

__

ÿ þõà äóìàåò, ÷òî îí ïîéäåò ñ íåé! Äðàêî ïðåêðàòèë ÿÿ è ÿ íà ïîòîëîê. Äà, Ìýðè êðàñèâà. Îíà ìîæåò çàòêíóòü âåéëó çà ÿñ. Íî åãî áåñèëî åå ïðèñóòñòâèå… êðîìå êàê â êðîâàòè. Âî-ïåðâûõ, îíà íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ãîâîðèëà ïî-àíãëèéñêè. Âî-âòîðûõ, âñå, î ÷åì îíà ìîãëà äóìàòü, òàê ýòî î ñåêñå, ñåêñå è åùå ðàç ñåêñå. Îíà áûëà ñàìîé ðàñïóòíîé èç âñåõ äåâ÷îíîê, êîòîðûõ îí âñòðå÷àë. È îíà õî÷åò ïîéòè ñ íèì íà Áàë!

Äðàêî ÿ ñ êðîâàòè è ÿ â þ þ. Îí çàëåç â äóø è ñòàë äóìàòü, êàê æå åé îòêàçàòü.

_Âèäèøü ëè, Ìýðè, òâîé îòåö ÿ, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî ó ÿ íåò ñïóòíèöû. " ÿ èõ äâå, è ìíå íóæíî ïîäóìàòü, êàê ÿ ñìîãó ÿ îò îäíîé èç íèõ. Äàæå â Áîëãàðèè, òðè æåíùèíû ñ îäíèì ìóæ÷èíîé ñìîòðåëèñü áû _

Äðàêî ÿÿ. Íî ôàêò ÿ ôàêòîì – åìó íå ñ êåì áûëî èäòè, íî ïèñàòü îí ýòî íå ÿ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ â çåðêàëî è ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû. Èç-çà ýòîãî ÿòîãî ÿ âñå ìûñëè î ñïóòíèöå âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû. Èç-çà íåå.

Â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä Äðàêî ïðîñòî âäûõàë âëàæíûé âîçäóõ âàííîé. Â ãîëîâå âñïëûë îáðàç åå ëèöà. Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. Îí âñå åùå ïîìíèë, êàê îíà ïðåäëîæèëà åìó ðóêó, ÿ åãî ñîñòàâèòü åé þ.

— Îíà ìàããëî-ÿ, Äðàêî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ, êàê òîëüêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æåëàíèå ÿòü åå. — Ìåæäó âàìè íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Ñäåëàé òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñî ñâîèì ÿòûì óâëå÷åíèåì þ!

ÿ èç âàííîé, îí ñî âñåé äóðè õëîïíóë þ. Îí ñåðäèòî ÿíóë þ ôîðìó è ÿë ñ ïîëà ïèñüìî. «ÿ, ÿ þõà», - äóìàë îí, ñíîâà óñòðåìèâ ãëàçà íà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà. Äà, ó íåãî íåò ïàðû. Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí íàñòîëüêî ÿÿ, ÷òîáû èäòè ñ íåé. Îí áû ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîøåë ñ Ïàíñè… èëè ëó÷øå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

— Äà, íî òû âåäü íå ïîéäåøü ñ íåé? — ñïðîñèë ÿ Äðàêî çëîáíî. — Íåò. "û íå ìîæåøü èäòè ñ þ. È ÿä ëè îíà ÿ. Äà è ÿ íå áóäó åå ïðèãëàøàòü.

Äðàêî ÿë ïåðî, ÷òîáû íàïèñàòü þùåå ïèñüìî â îòâåò Ìýðè, ñîîáùèòü åé, ÷òî îí áû ñêîðåå óìåð, ÷åì ïîøåë ñ þ. Íî êàê òîëüêî åãî ïåðî êîñíóëîñü ïåðãàìåíòà, ÿ ñòóê â äâåðü. Äðàêî ÿ è ïðîèçíåñ:

— Âîéäèòå.

Âîøëà Ïàíñè. Îíà êàçàëàñü òàêîé âîçáóæäåííîé, ÷òî Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî åãî ãíåâà óìèðàåò. Áîëüøèíñòâî.

— ×åãî òû õî÷åøü? — ïðîðû÷àë îí, ÿ ïåðî.

Ïàíñè íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïîñëå ÷åãî îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.

— ß òîëüêî õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü, ïîéäåøü ëè òû çàâòðàêàòü. "û ãîëîäåí?

Äðàêî ÿ íàêðè÷àòü íà íåå, âåëåòü åé îñòàâèòü åãî îäíîãî, íî âçäîõíóë è êèâíóë. Îí íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî áûë ñåðäèò, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïðèãëàñèòü íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë Ãåðìèîíó.

— Ëàäíî. Ïîøëè.

Îí óáðàë ïåðî è âûøåë. Øèðîêîé ÿñü, Ïàíñè ïîâèñëà íà ðóêå Äðàêî.

— Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Ãàððè âñå åùå áîëåí, — Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âìåñòå øëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë íà çàâòðàê. Êàê îáû÷íî, Ðîí áûë íå â ëó÷øåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. — ß þ â âèäó, ïî÷åìó îí òàê ÷àñòî áîëååò? Ýòî òàê íååñòåñòâåííî.

— Î, Ðîí, — ïðîèçíåñëà ðàçäðàæåííî Ãåðìèîíà. — "û íå äîëæåí ãîâîðèòü òàêèå óæàñíûå âåùè. Ïðîñòî çàìîë÷è.

—×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó ïîä òàêèìè óæàñíûìè âåùàìè… î, ÿâîë. Ñëèçåðèíöû. "îëüêî íå â þ ðàíü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âïåðåä. Åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü. Î äà, îïðåäåëåííî Ñëèçåðèíöû. È â ãîëîâå ÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé… ñ Ïàíñè, ïîâèñøåé ó íåãî íà ðóêå.

Ðîí ÿ. Íåñêîëüêî î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íûõ áåëîêóðûõ äåâî÷åê óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà, êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè ìèìî. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå ãðóäü ñæàëàñü, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà Ïàíñè, ïîáåäíî ÿÿþ íà íåå. È… åå ñåðäöå ïî÷òè îñòàíîâèëîñü. Ïàíñè è Äðàêî øëè âìåñòå òàê æå, êàê ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì øëè Ãåðìèîíà è îí èç 'îãñìèäà.

— Âîò çàäíèöà, — ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñî çëîáîé, íåñâîéñòâåííîé åé. Ðîí êèâíóë.

— Äà. ÿòûå Ñëèçåðèíöû.

Äðàêî ïðåêðàòèë ãîâîðèòü ñ Ïàíñè è ïîâåðíóë þ ãîëîâó ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ åãî áëåäíûìè ãëàçàìè. Íî îí íå îòâåòèë. Îí, êàçàëîñü, ÿ åé ÷òî-òî ñîîáùèòü. Êîãäà îíà, î÷åâèäíî, íå ÿëà åãî, Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà Áëàèñà Çàáèíè, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèë ñ îäíîé ñèìïàòè÷íîé òåìíîâîëîñîé Ñëèçåðèíêîé.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà. Âîò îíî ÷òî.

— Èäè áåç ÿ, Ðîí. ÿçàííîñòè Ãëàâíîé Ñòàðîñòû, — Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê Áëàèñó è êîñíóëàñü åãî ðóêè. — Áëàèñ, ìíå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü.

Áëàèñ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Íà åãî ëèöå ÿâèëîñü óäèâëåíèå. "ãîëêîì ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, êàê Äðàêî ÿ çàäàâèò ñìåøîê. Áëàèñ êèâíóë è ÿ îò ãðóïïû.

— Ìû çàéìåì òåáå ìåñòî, Áëàèñ, — ñêàçàëà îäíà èç äåâî÷åê, êîãäà ãðóïïà íàïðàâèëàñü ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó.

"áåäèâøèñü, ÷òî êîðèäîð ïóñò, Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà:

— Áëàèñ, ÿ äîëæíà ñäåëàòü ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå.

Íåêîòîðîå ÿ îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

— Êîìó?

— "åáå, — òåìíûå áðîâè Áëàèñ âçëåòåëè.

— Ìíå?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.

— Íåäàâíî êî ìíå â êîìíàòó âëîìèëàñü äåâî÷êà. Îíà áûëà ðàññòðîåíà èç-çà… èç-çà… — Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Áëàèñ ÿ çàäóøèòü óëûáêó. " íåãî íå î÷åíü ïîëó÷èëîñü. — Ýòî __ ñìåøíî! — ïðîðû÷àëà îíà. — " ÿ ìîãëè âîçíèêíóòü ñåðüåçíûå ïðîáëåìû, Áëàèñ. "åáå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî þ ÿ. Ýòî ìîãëî äîéòè äî ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñíåéïà èëè Ìàêãîíàãàëë.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Áëàèñ ìîë÷àë, âèäèìî ÿñü îñòàíîâèòü ñìåõ. Ïîòîì îí ñêàçàë:

— Ëàäíî. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü.

Ãåðìèîíà æäàëà. ÿâ, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò, îíà çàãîâîðèëà ñàìà:

— È ýòî âñå?

Åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà çàèñêðèëèñü îò ñìåõà.

— ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñêàçàë?

Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå òåïåðü âåðèòü ìóæ÷èíàì! Îíè âåäóò ÿ êàê æèâîòíûå!

— Êàê íà ñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîîáåùàòü ìíå, ÷òî ýòîãî ñíîâà íå ÿ?

Áëàèñ íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü Ãåðìèîíó. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ëèøü ðàçäðàæåííî þ [ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà: þ, êîíå÷íî] ïîêà÷àë.

— Äà, ÿ ìîã áû ñêàçàòü ýòî. Íî òîãäà ÿ ñîâðàë áû. ß ïàðåíü, Ãåðìèîíà. " ÿ åñòü íåêîòîðûå ïîòðåáíîñòè… — Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò îò ýòèõ ñëîâ. — È, êðîìå òîãî, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé â ñòèëå «çàáóäü ýòî», — ÿ íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò. Ñïðîñèòå ýòó äåâî÷êó. Åå ÿ Äæóíè, äà? Îíà ïðèëèïëà êî ìíå, êàê îáîè ê ñòåíå. È îíà õîòåëà. Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îíà íå áóäåò íè î ÷åì æàëåòü. "àê ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë. È îíà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíà…òû áóäåøü óäèâëåíà, óçíàâ þ ôèãóðó îíà ÿ÷åò ïîä ôîðìîé.

Ãåðìèîíà åäâà íå «óðîíèëà» þ þþ þñòü íà ïîë. Ìèìî ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ÿòèêóðñíèêîâ èç Ðàâåíêëî. Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà ñíîâà, êîãäà îíè ñêðûëèñü èç âèäó.

— Ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî, Áëàèñ! Íå ðàññêàçûâàé ! — íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Áëàèñ ÿÿ, íî, óâèäåâ ñóðîâûé ÿä Ãåðìèîíû, ïîïðîáîâàë ñäåëàòü ñåðüåçíîå ëèöî. — Ñëóøàé, ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ òîáîé ñíîâà, Áëàèñ. ÿòíî? Ýòî… ýòî… — îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. Îíà î÷åíü õîòåëà ñêàçàòü «ïðîòèâíî», íî ýòî çâó÷àëî áû ïî-äåòñêè. — ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó ñíîâà ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ òîáîé. Ýòî âìåøàòåëüñòâî â þ æèçíü, — Áëàèñ èçîãíóë áðîâü.

— "àê òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûòü îñòîðîæíåå?

— ß þ, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó èìåòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé î ïîäîáíûõ âåùàõ ñíîâà! ß íå õî÷ó äåëàòü ÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó! — ðàçîçëèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Áëàèñ þùå êèâíóë. Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü. — __, èçìåíè íåìíîãî ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå, õîðîøî? È íå ÿé äåâî÷åê ïëàêàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà, ÷òî Áëàèñ ñíîâà ÿ ÿÿ, íî, ê þ, îí îñòàíîâèë ÿ.

— 'îðîøî, — ó íåå íà ëèöå ÿâèëîñü îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ùåêè ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåëè. Ýòî, îïðåäåëåííî, íå åå þÿ ÿ ÿ ðàçãîâîðà. — Åñëè ìû çàêîí÷èëè, ìîãó ÿ ïîéòè íà çàâòðàê? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ, ÿÿñü ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó. — Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. — ß ìîãó ñîïðîâîæäàòü ÿ? — Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà îñòàíîâèòü óëûáêó.

— Êîíå÷íî.

È îíè âìåñòå âîøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ÿ þ áåñåäó îá óðîêàõ è ïîêóïêàõ, êîòîðûå îíè â÷åðà ñäåëàëè â 'îãñìèäå.

Â òå÷åíèå ãäå-òî ÿòè ìèíóò Äðàêî áåçîòðûâíî þäàë çà âõîäîì â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ÿ, êàê æå ñðåàãèðóåò Áëàèñ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âñå åìó âûñêàæåò. È ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå åãî óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë ÿùèõ Ãåðìèîíó è Áëàèñà. __ è _þÿ_!

— ×òî çà __… [ïðèì. ïåð.: ÿ íå Äðàêî è ìàò íå þþ – þñü âû è òàê ÿëè, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó] — ãðîìêî ÿ Äðàêî. Íà íåãî ñóðîâî óñòàâèëàñü ïîëîâèíà Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòîëà è þùèé ìèìî ïðèçðàê. Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Î, íåò. Îíà ïîãëîùåíà Áëàèñîì. Ðóêè Äðàêî ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè. Êàê îíà ñìååò? Îíà ïî÷òè îòîðâàëà åìó ãîëîâó çà òî, ÷åãî îí íå äåëàë, à ñ ÿùèì âèíîâíèêîì îíà âåëà ÿ êàê ñ ëó÷øèì äðóãîì!

Äðàêî ÿ ïîäîéòè ê íèì, íî êàê òîëüêî îí âñòàë, ñîâà ÿìî åìó íà ãîëîâó óðîíèëà çàïèñêó, ÿ ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî ÿäîì ñ íèì. Äðàêî ÿ, ñåë è ïðî÷èòàë çàïèñêó.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ, Äðàêî åùå ðàç ãðîìêî ÿ («Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, ñëåäèòå çà ñâîèì ÿçûêîì, èëè ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí ñîîáùèòü î âàñ», - ïðîõðèïåë ïðèçðàê) è ïîäïðûãíóë ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà. Åãî îòåö ïîñëàë åìó ïèñüìî. ×åãî ýòîò ñòàðûé þäîê õî÷åò?

Äðàêî ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü ñâîåé êîìíàòû è óâèäåë ñâîåãî îòöà, â óïîð ÿÿùåãî íà ïåðãàìåíò â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ. Äðàêî çàäóøèë ñòîí.

— ß òðà÷ó ñâîè ãàëåîíû, ÷òîáû ó ÿ áûëà ÿ êîìíàòà, è ýòî òàê òû ÿ áëàãîäàðèøü? — çëî ñïðîñèë þöèóñ. — Ïî÷òè ïðîâàëüíîå ñî÷èíåíèå ïî __?!

Äðàêî âûõâàòèë áóìàãó èç ðóê îòöà.

— Åñëè òû íå çàìåòèë, òî ñåé÷àñ ìû èçó÷àåì þ þ. È Ìàêãîíàãàëë íåíàâèäèò Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, îñîáåííî ÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ìîé ñðåäíèé áàëë âûøå ÿòè ïðîöåíòîâ, òàê ÷òî ÿ íå âèæó ïðîáëåìû.

— Ïðîáëåìà, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, â òîì, ÷òî òû äîëæíû ñòàòü íàñëåäíèêîì ÿÿ Ìàëôîåâ, à òû íå óñïåâàåøü ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, êîòîðûå òåáå íåèíòåðåñíû, êîòîðûõ, þñü ÿ ñêàçàòü, ñåìü èç ÿòè.

Äðàêî ðàçäðàæåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà îòåö ÿ â åãî äåëà.

— Âèäèìî ÿ íå áûë ðîæäåí êíèæíûì ÷åðâåì. Èëè ýòî çàñòàâèëî áû ÿ ÿ ìíîé?

— Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì, Äðàêî. Åñëè áû ÿ õîòåë ýòîãî, ÿ áû ÿë òåáå ðåïåòèòîðîâ, — Äðàêî ÿ, ÿ, ÷òî æå ñäåëàëî îòöà òàêèì æèâîòíûì. — Íî ÿ ïðèáûë, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü òåáå êîå-÷òî ñåðüåçíîå, Äðàêî. Êîå-÷òî î÷åíü ñåðüåçíîå. Ýòî ÿ ýòèõ îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ ÿçíîêðîâîê â ýòîé øêîëå.

— ×òî? — óäèâëåííî âûïàëèë Äðàêî. ÿçíîêðîâêè? ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, õîòåë åãî îòåö?

— Êîå-÷òî äîëæíî ÿ, Äðàêî, — ñêàçàë þöèóñ, ÿ çà ñïèíîé ðóêè è ÿ â îêíî. Ñîëíöå îñâåòèëî åãî ëèöî. — Êîå-÷òî î÷åíü þùåå. Ìû óâèäèì, êàê íàøà ìå÷òà, ìå÷òà ñòîðîííèêîâ "åìíîãî Ëîðäà, íà÷íåò ÿ â ðàìêàõ ýòîé íåáîëüøîé øêîëû.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó îòöà è ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ:

— È ÷òî ýòî çà ìå÷òà?

þöèóñ ÿíóë íà ñûíà; åãî ãëàçà áåçóìíî ñâåðêíóëè.

— Íó, èçáàâèòü ìèð îò âñåõ ÿçíîêðîâîê, êîíå÷íî. È îò âñåõ, êòî ïîääåðæèâàåò ýòèõ ÿçíûõ æèâîòíûõ, — ãîðëî Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ïåðåñîõëî. Âñåõ ÿçíîêðîâîê?

— ×òî ÿ ñ íèìè? ÿçíîêðîâêàìè, ÿ þ â âèäó, — ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî.

þöèóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Àõ, ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîæåò íàðóøèòü ìåðû è. Íî íå ÿÿ, åñëè çàâòðà óòðîì íàéäóò òðóï, — þöèóñ õèõèêíó è ÿ ê ñûíó. Äðàêî âûäàâèë þ óëûáêó è ñæàë êóëàêè. "îëüêî òàê îí ìîã îñòàíîâèòü äðîæü â ðóêàõ. — È âîîáðàçè, — ïðîäîëæèë þöèóñ, — ÷òî ÿ, åñëè îäèí èç ñòóäåíòîâ ýòîé äðàãîöåííîé øêîëû áóäåò îáíàðóæåí ìåðòâûì. Íó, äèðåêòîð øêîëû Äàìáëäîð áóäåò â äîâîëüíî çàòðóäíèòåëüíîìïîëîæåíèè, ñêàçàë áû ÿ. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ïðîñüáû è ÿ, ÿùèå îò ÿ è Îòäåëà Áåçîïàñíîñòè þäåé Íåâîëøåáíîãî ÿ. Êàêîé ïîçîð, êàêîé ïîçîð. È ýòî â åãî 

Äðàêî ìîë÷à êèâíóë, íå ÿ, ÷òî åùå ñäåëàòü. Îí ìîã ñåé÷àñ äóìàòü ëèøü îá îäíîì. Ãåðìèîíà.

ÿ óëûáêà þöèóñà ìåäëåííî èñ÷åçëà ñ åãî ãóá. Îí ðàñïðàâèë ñêëàäêè íà ñâîåé îäåæäå è ÿ óéòè.

— ß þñü, òû õîðîøî çäåñü ÿ? — ñïðîñèë îí Äðàêî ãîëîñîì âðà÷à.

Äðàêî êèâíóë. Ãëàçà þöèóñà ñóçèëèñü.

— È ÿ þ, ÷òî òû ïðåêðàòèøü âñå îòêëàäûâàòü íà ïîòîì. "û âñå åùå ñòóäåíò è Ìàëôîé. À ó Ìàëôîè íå þÿ íè â ÷åì, òåáå ÿñíî?

Êèâîê.

— 'îðîøèé. Êîãäà äîìîé ïðèäóò ðåçóëüòàòû ýêçàìåíîâ, ÿ þ óâèäåòü íè÷åãî íå íèæå «Ïðèåìëåìî».

Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, íî þöèóñ çàñòàâèë åãî çàìîë÷àòü ÿðîñòíûì ÿäîì.

— Ïðåêðàñíî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî.

È þöèóñ âûøåë íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü.

Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîñòî ÿë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ÿñü ïîãëîòèòü òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë åãî îòåö, è ÿ ÿòü, ïî÷åìó ýòè íîâîñòè ïîâåðãëè åãî â òàêîé øîê. "àê. "àê èëè èíà÷å, Âîëäåìîðò ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü â 'îãâàðòñ. Äðàêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ÿñü óñïîêîèòü ñâîå ñåðäöå. Ïî÷åìó åãî âîëíîâàëî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, óìðóò ÿçíîêðîâêè èëè íåò? Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí äàæå ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ýòî. Íî åñëè ýòî òàê, ïî÷åìó îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ òàêèì ñëàáûì, òàêèì áîëüíûì?

Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà îäíîé èç íèõ.

Íå ÿ íè ñåêóíäû, Äðàêî âûñêî÷èë èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû; âñå ìûñëè î çàâòðàêå òóò æå èñïàðèëèñü. Îí íå áûë ãîëîäåí. Ìûñëè î åäå âûçâàëè â íåì ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû. Îí äîëæåí áûë íàéòè åå. Îí äîëæåí áûë íàéòè åå è ïðåäóïðåäèòü.

«Ïî÷åìó ÿ þ ýòî?» - ñïðîñèë îí ÿ. ÏÎ×ÅÌ"?

Íà ñåêóíäó îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÿñü îòîãíàòü îáðàç Ãåðìèîíû, ÿíóâøåé åìó ðóêó, ïîïðîñèâøåé åãî ñîïðîâîæäàòü åå. Íî, íå ÿ íà âñå åãî ÿ, ýòîò ýïèçîä íå ÿ èç åãî ãîëîâû. È îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà áðåëà èç áèáëèîòåêè, ÿñü î÷èñòèòü ãîëîâó. Íî, íå ÿ íà âñå åå ÿ è ïîïûòêè îòîãíàòü ñâîè ìûñëè, îíè íå óõîäèëè. Ìûñëè î òîì ñíå. Åñëè îíà çàêðûâàëà ãëàçà, îíà ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ãóáû, þùèå åå. Îíà ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî àðîìàò. Îíà ïî÷òè ñëûøàëà, êàê îí ñòîíåò åå ÿ. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíà ñòàðàëàñü äàæå íå ìîðãàòü.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè ÷àñû, ñ íåáîëüøèì âçäîõîì ÿ, ÷òî óðîêè ÿ ÷åðåç òðèäöàòü ìèíóò. ÿ áûë îäèí èç òåõ äíåé, êîãäà åé íå õîòåëîñü ïîñåùàòü ÿÿ. ÿ îíà õîòåëà ïðîñòî ÿ â þ êîìíàòó è ïðîñïàòü âåñü äåíü, ïðîïóñòèâ âñå óðîêè, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíà èç åå ñíîâ (Äðàêî îí èëè íåò) áóäåò ñ íåé.

ÿ Ãåðìèîíå óæàñíî ÿòíî áûëî ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü, ïðèñóòñòâèå ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíû äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåå þùå, ÿþùå. ÿ ÿòü î íåì áûëà êðèñòàëüíî ÿñíà. Îíà çàêðûâàëà ãëàçà è ïîìíèëà áàðõàò åãî êîæè. Îíà ñëûøàëà åãî ñìåõ, åãî ñòîíû, åãî øåïîò. Íî ýìîöèîíàëüíî, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ õîëîäíîé, êàê ÿ ðûáà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà òàê ìíîãî þáâè, êîãäà áûëà ñ íèì, òàêîé þùåé þáâè, êàêîé îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íèêîãäà ïðåæäå. Ïðîáóæäåíèå áûëî ïîäîáíî ïðûæêó â ÿíîå îçåðî, ïðè÷åì îíà íå óìåëà ïëàâàòü. Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷òî, îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íè òîé ñòðàñòè, íè åãî ïîëíîãî ÿ. È îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ìåäëåííî ÿ áåç ýòîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæèëà èäòè, ÿ íà õîëîäíûé êàìåííûé ïîë, è äóìàòü, êàêîãî áûëî áû áûòü ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. Åé óæàñíî íå íðàâèëîñü âåñòè ÿ êàê ÿÿ îò þáâè ïîäðîñòîê, íî îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Åãî ëèöî íå ÿëî åå ìûñëè. Áåçóñëîâíî, åñëè îí òàê çàñåë â åå ìûñëè, îíà ê íåìó ÷òî-òî ÷óâñòâóåò. Íî îíà íå çíàëà, íàñêîëüêî ãëóáîêè áûëè åå ÷óâñòâà.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà, ñâåðíóâ çà óãîë, è ïîïàëà â òåìíûé êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé ê ÿì Ñëèçåðèíà. Êàê îí ìîã? Îí þáèë ìíîãèõ æåíùèí, âðîäå Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí, þõè è èçáàëîâàííîé èäèîòêè íîìåð îäèí (ïîñëå Äðàêî, êîíå÷íî), êîòîðîé îí ïîçâîëèë ïîâèñíóòü íà ñåáå, êàê áóäòî îíà åãî äåâóøêà èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. Âîëíà çàâèñòè ïðîøëà ïî Ãåðìèîíå, îò ÷åãî åå ãëàçà ñåðäèòü ñóçèëèñü.

Èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíà åäâà íå çàäîõíóëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê âîêðóã åå òàëèè îáâèëàñü ðóêà. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà çàêðè÷àòü, ÿ ðóêà çàêðûëà åå ðîò. Îíà áîðîëàñü ñ çàõâàòîì, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî þùèé óäèâèòåëüíî ñèëåí. Íî êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà åãî ãîëîñ, åå êðèêè ÿëè â ãîðëå.

— Çàòêíèñü, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî åé â óõî. Îíà ïî÷òè òóò æå ïðåêðàòèëà ÿ, íî óæå þþ ñåêóíäó ñíîâà íà÷àëà ÿ. Äðàêî êðàéíå ýòîìó ÿ.

Áûñòðî, ïðåæäå ÷åì êòî-íèáóäü èõ óâèäåë, Äðàêî çàòîëêàë Ãåðìèîíó â îäèí èç ñâîáîäíûõ êëàññîâ. Çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, Äðàêî îòïóñòè åå. Îíà îòëåòåëà â äðóãîé êîíåö êëàññà, ïðè ýòîì äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî âñêðèêíóâ, çàòåì ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Îíà ìîðãíóëà; åå äûõàíèå áûëî ó÷àùåíî.

— Ïî÷åìó ýòî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ðàçäðàæåííî.

— Ìíå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ÿ óõìûëêà òðîíóëà óãîëêè åãî ãóá. ÿ íà þ ñåðüåçíîñòü ñèòóàöèè, Ãåðìèîíà íå ïåðåñòàëà ñìåøèòü åãî.

Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ÿÿ ñêëàäêè íà ñâîåé áëóçêå.

— Åñòü òàêèå ïòèöû êàê ñîâû, — îòâåòèëà îíà ñóõî. — Ñíà÷àëà íóæíî íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî, à ïîòîì îòïðàâèòü åãî ÷åëîâåêó, ñ êîòîðûì òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü. Ïîõèùåíèå â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå – íå âûõîä.

— Ïî-ìîåìó ýòîò ñïîñîá çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå þùèé. " ÿ ÿ ÿ æèçíü. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü âíåñòè â íåå íåìíîãî èíòðèãè, — îòâåòèë îí âûñîêîìåðíî.

Ãåðìèîíà óæå áûëî îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî ïåðåäóìàëà.

— "àê. Ãîâîðè. " ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äåë, ÷òîáû òîð÷àòü ñ þ âåñü äåíü.

Äðàêî óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóë, óñëûøàâ åå õîëîäíûé òîí. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòàðîìó çåðêàëó è ïðîâåëà ïî ïûëüíîìó ñòåêëó óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì. Èç-çà ÷åãî ýòî îíà ÿ ÿ?

— "àê, — îí íåáðåæíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ÿñü ñêðûòü ðàçäðàæåíèå. — È ÷òî ñ òîáîé ÿ íå òàê?

Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî åå âîëîñû âèõðåì âçìûëè â âîçäóõ. "î, ÷òî îí óâèäåë íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû, ÿñëî åãî: ãíåâ, áîëü, 

— Çàêàí÷èâàé ñâîè äóðàöêèå èãðû è ñêàæó ìíå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî, __, — îíà ïðîøèïåëà åãî ÿ êàê ÿòèå.

Ñíà÷àëà Äðàêî õîòåë ïðèæàòü Ãåðìèîíó ê ñâîå ãðóäè è ïðîéòèñü ïàëüöàìè ïî åå ùåêå, ÷òîáû îòîãíàòü þ åå çëîñòü è ñóðîâîñòü. Íî ïðåæíåå ìàëôîåâñêîå áåçðàçëè÷èå ÿëî âåðõ è óíè÷òîæèëî ýòè ñòðàííûå ÷óâñòâà. Åãî áëåäíûå ãëàçà óòðàòèëè þ èñêîðêó è ïîõîëîäåëè.

— Íó, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ þ, ÷òî òåáå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñîõðàíèòü þ æèçíü, — ïðîèçíåñ îí ïðåçðèòåëüíûì òîíîì, ñòðàííî þùèì îòöîâñêèé. Íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû ÿâèëîñü þáîïûòñòâî. Íî óæå â þùèé ìîìåíò åå ëèöî î÷èñòèëîñü îò ýìîöèé. Îíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà - ëèøü óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî, ñæàâ ãóáû. — "û äîëæíà óåõàòü äîìîé, òû ñëûøèøü ÿ? "û äîëæíà óåõàòü äîìîé.

"äèâëåíèå ðàçðóøèëî åå òàê ñòàðàòåëüíî ñîçäàííûé ôàñàä ÿ.

— Äîìîé? — îòîçâàëàñü îíà ýõîì. — "û ÿòèë? ß íà ïîñëåäíåì êóðñå! ß ÿ Ñòàðîñòà! ß íå ìîãó óåõàòü äîìîé. Äà è èç-çà ÷åãî, èíòåðåñíî ìíå?

Ñåêóíäó Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Íî êàê òîëüêî îí îòêðûë ðîò, îí íå ñìîã âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà. Îí íå ìîã ëãàòü åé, è ýòî âñå òîëüêî ÿëî.

— ß íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, — íàêîíåö íåóáåäèòåëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. "óò åå ãóáû ÿíóëèñü â ïðîòèâíîé óëûáêå, òàê íåòèïè÷íîé ÿ íåå. — ×åðò ïîáåðè, êîå-÷òî äîëæíî ÿ! — ïðîêðè÷àë Äðàêî, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü âîêðóã ñâîåé îñè. — Êîå-÷òî ïëîõî. "û äîëæíà óåõàòü þäà. ß… ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òîáîé.

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü. Îíà ñëåãêà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Ñî ìíîé? "û íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ? — áîëü è ãíåâ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçðóøèëè ñóðîâûé ôàñàä. Åå ãëàçà áëåñíóëè. Äðàêî ÿ, íå ÿ ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. Åå ãîëîñ çàäðîæàë. — ÿçíîêðîâêè, — åå ãîëîñ áûë íàñòîëüêî òèõ è ÿãîê, ÷òî îí, åñëè áû íå ñëóøàë, íå óñëûøàë åå. È îí ÿ, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî åãî óäàðèë. — Ïî÷åìó òû è òâîè ÿ íå ìîãóò îñòàâèòü íàñ â ïîêîå? — ñïðîñèëà ñïîêîéíî è õîëîäíî Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ãðåéíäæåð… — íà÷àë Äðàêî ÿííî. Ïðè íîðìàëüíûõ ÿòåëüñòâàõ, îí áû ñ êðàéíèì îòâðàùåíèåì ÿ ê ìîëüáå â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. Íî ñåé÷àñ åìó áûëî áîëüíî îò õîëîäà â åå ãëàçàõ. — Ïîæàëóéñòà. "û äîëæíà óåõàòü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû… áûëà çàìåøàíà â òîì, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèçîéäåò.

— Ïî÷åìó? — ñïðîñèëà îíà òðåáîâàòåëüíî. — ß æå ÿ ÿÿ èç âñåõ ÿçíîêðîâîê. Ïî÷åìó òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå?

Íå ÿ íè ñåêóíäû, Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ïîöåëîâàë åå â åå êðàñíûå ãóáû, âñåì ñâîèì ñåðäöåì ÿ, ÷òîáû îíà áîëüøå íå ãîâîðèëà ýòî äóðàöêîå ñëîâî «ÿçíîêðîâêà», à ïîñëóøàëàñü åãî ñîâåòà è óåõàëà äîìîé. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê ÿ åãî ñåðäöå, êîãäà îíà ïûòàëàñü åãî îòòîëêíóòü.

"àê æå áûñòðî, êàê îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, îí ÿ, ñòðàøíî äîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî ñäåëàë. Äûõàíèå Ãåðìèîíû áûëî îòðûâèñòûì, åå ëèöî ãîðåëî. Îíà êîñíóëàñü ñâîèõ ðàçäóòûõ êðàñíûõ ãóá, è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìîå æåëàíèå.

— Ïî÷åìó… ïî÷åìó òû äåëàåøü ýòî? — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà êàê â àãîíèè. — ×åðò âîçüìè, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü îò ÿ?

Äðàêî ñõâàòèë åå ðóêè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî îíà ïî÷òè çàäîõíóëàñü. Îí ñæàë èõ òàê, ÷òî îíà âñêðèêíóëà.

— "åçæàé þäà, òû ñëûøèøü ÿ? "û äîëæíà óåõàòü, — Äðàêî, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç ÿ ñïðîñèòü «Ïî÷åìó?», ñíîâà áûñòðî ïîöåëîâàë åå â ãóáû. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, êîãäà îí ÿ, è åå ãëàçà çàñâåðêàëè.

— Ïðåêðàòè! — ãëóõî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.

ÿ íà þ, Äðàêî ñëåãêà ÿ.

— Ïðåêðàòèòü ÷òî? — è îí ñíîâà áûñòðî ÿ åå ãóá.

—.

Îí ÿ è îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî âûðîñëî äâå ãîëîâû. È îíà íàõìóðèëàñü.

— "û ñ÷èòàåøü ÿ êðàñàâ÷èêîì, äà? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ñåðäèòî.

Äðàêî óæå áûëî ÿ îòâåòèòü, ÷òî åìó íå ñòîèò ÿ íèêåì ñ÷èòàòü, îí è åñòü êðàñàâ÷èê. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ÿ è ïðîèçíåñ:

— Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, íî ñíîâà åãî çàêðûëà. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà äâåðè è íàõìóðèëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ïðåæäå. Äðàêî íåâîëüíî ÿ, ÷òî æå òàêîå îí ñäåëàë.

— "û ïðîñòî íå÷òî, — ñíîâà íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Ñíà÷àëà ôëèðòîâàòü ñ îäíîé äåâóøêîé, à óæå â þþ ñåêóíäó èäòè ê äðóãîé, — Äðàêî óñòàëî ïîòåð ðóêàìè ëèöî. Âå÷íûå äåâ÷à÷üè æàëîáû.

— Î ÷åì, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû ãîâîðèøü?

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, íî èç íåãî íå âûëåòåëî íè çâóêà. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, âîçìîæíî ÿ þþ ôðàçó, íî â èòîãå ïðîñòî ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íå îáðàùàé ÿ. "û íå ïîéìåøü, — Äðàêî ýòî î÷åíü ðàçîçëèëî. ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ñ íåé ÿ íå òàê? Îí ñïðîñèë ýòî ó íåå. — ÿ ÿ ïðîáëåìà, Ìàëôîé. "û è òâîè äóðàöêèå èãðû. Ñíà÷àëà ÿÿ, ÷òî ÿ òåáå þñü, à ïîòîì ÿåøü âèñíóòü íà ñåáå Ïàíñè, ïîòîì õâàòàåøü ÿ â êîðèäîðå è öåëóåøü ÿ êàê… êàê… êàê áóäòî… — Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ÿñü íàéòè ñëîâî, þùåå åãî þ äåðçîñòü è âûñîêîìåðèå.

— Êàê áóäòî ÷òî? — áðîñèë â îòâåò Äðàêî. Íî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå êàïëè ãíåâà þò, êîãäà îí ÿë, ÷òî ñ íåé. — "û ðåâíóåøü! — íåäîâåð÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. Íà åå ëèöå ÿâèëîñü íåïîíèìàíèå.

— ×òî?

Äðàêî ÿ.

— "û ðåâíóåøü ê äðóãèì äåâóøêàì, íà êîòîðûõ ÿ þ âíèìàíèå, — êàêîå-òî ÿ îí ÿÿ. — ß íå çíàë, ÷òî òàê ìíîãî ÿ ÿ çíà÷ó, — Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåëà.

— "û ñ óìà ñîøåë? Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ìíå ÿ ðåâíîâàòü? Ïîðàñêèíü ìîçãàìè, Ìàëôîé.

Îí íà÷àë èäòè âîêðóã íåå.

— ß þ, òû íå áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü, åñëè ÿ ïðèãëàøó íà Áàë Ïàíñè? Î, ïðèçíàé, Ãðåéíäæåð. "û þáëåíà â ÿ, è òåáå áîëüíî îò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ þñü äðóãèì äåâóøêàì.

— È ïî÷åìó áû ÿ áûëà þáëåíà â òàêîãî èäèîòà êàê òû? — âçîðâàëàñü îíà.

— ß íå þ, — ïðèçíàë îí. — þ, ÷òî íà ÿ òàê ïîäåéñòâîâàëî ìîå ÿíèå, — Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè, áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî íåîïðåäåëåííîå îá ÿíèè Äðàêî, èëè, òî÷íåå, î åãî íåäîñòàòêå. — Ãðåéíäæåð, — íà÷àë Äðàêî ñíîâà, ÿ ê íåé. Þìîð â åãî ãîëîñå ïðîïàë. — Êóäà òû èäåøü?

Îíà ïðîñìîòðåëà ñåáå ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è ñêðèâèëàñü.

— Ïîäàëüøå îò ÿ è òâîèõ äóðàöêèõ èãð.

Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà ÿíóòü ðó÷êó äâåðè, Äðàêî ñòàë ïåðåä íåé è çàõëîïíóë äâåðü. Îíà ñæàëà êóëàêè, è Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, íàñòîëüêî ëè îíà çëà, ÷òîáû óäàðèòü åãî.

— "û íèêóäà íå óéäåøü, Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîêà íå äîñëóøàåøü ÿ, — ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî, ÿ åé íà ïëå÷î þ ðóêó. Ãåðìèîíà åå ñêèíóëà.

— ß ïðåêðàñíî òåáå ñëûøàëà. "û õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óåõàëà èõ 'îãâàðòñà. ß þñü. "åïåðü îòîéäè.

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë. Â þ ñåêóíäû, îí ñõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó çà ïëå÷è è òîëêíóë ñïèíîé íà íå ñëèøêîì ÿþ êóøåòêó. Îíà ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ïîäóøêó ñîñâèñòîì, è ÿ÷è ïûëèíîê çàêðóæèëèñü âîêðóã åå ëèöà. Îíà ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü, íå ÿ, ÷òî îí òàê ïîñòóïèë, è ïîïðîáîâàëà ÿÿ. Äðàêî ÿ îêîëî íåå áûñòðåå è ñíîâà òîëêíóë íà êóøåòêó, ïîêà îíà íå ïðèçåìëèëàñü ãîëîâîé íà ïîäóøêè. Ñåðäèòîå ëèöî Äðàêî ïðåäñòàëî ïåðåä åå ëèöîì.

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü. Äðàêî ñòàë êàòàòü ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè òêàíü áëóçêè Ãåðìèîíû, íå ÿ, äîëæåí ëè îí åå óäàðèòü èëè ïîöåëîâàòü. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿëà ÿ òèøèíà, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íàñìåøëèâî íå óëûáíóëàñü è íå ñïðîñèëà:

— "àê ÷òî, òàê òû ÿ çàñòàâèòü ÿ óåõàòü äîìîé? Ïðèäàâèòü ÿ ê ýòîé ñòàðîé êóøåòêå, ïîêà ÿ íå þñü óåõàòü?

Äðàêî íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü. Îí âåë ÿ êàê äóðàê! ÿòüå, åìó óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ñòåðåòü ýòó óëûáêó ñ åå ëèöà. Åãî ðóêè çàäðîæàëè.

— Íå çëè ÿ, Ãðåéíäæåð, — þíóë îí. Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è ÿëà áðîâè. Ýòîò âïîëíå áåçîáèäíûé æåñò ðàçîçëèë åãî åùå áîëüøå. — ÌÀ"Ü "ÂÎÞ, Ãðåéíäæåð! — çàêðè÷àë îí è îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. Îí íà÷àë õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå. — Áóäü âñå ýòî ÿòî. ÿ, êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû íå ñëóøàåøü ÿ?!

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà, øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà. Åé ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü.

— ×òî ñ òîáîé? "û âåäåøü ÿ êàê ðåáåíîê.

— Äà ïîøëà òû è òâîè ÷åðòîâû ÿ!… ß íå õî÷ó èõ ñëûøàòü! — ïðîðåâåë îí.

Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî îí åå óäàðèë. Äðàêî îòâåë îò íåå ÿä. Îí áûë ñëèøêîì ñåðäèò, ÷òîáû ñîæàëåòü î òîì, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë. Îí ïðîäîëæèë ÿ ïî êîìíàòå êàê ñåðäèòûé ëåâ. Êàê îí ìîã ñêàçàòü åé? Êàê îí ìîã ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà ïîåõàòü äîìîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ÿ çà åå áåçîïàñíîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ãîòîâ ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû óáåðå÷ü åå, ãîòîâ äàæå âåñòè ÿ êàê äóðàê, ÷òî, ñîáñòâåííî, îí ñåé÷àñ è äåëàåò?

— ß íå þñü ýòîãî äåëàòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî, ÿñü è ÿÿ ïûëü ñ þáêè. Åå ðóêè äðîæàëè.

— ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ãðåéíäæåð, òû ñäåëàåøü ýòî! — çàêðè÷àë Äðàêî. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, åãî ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü ãíåâîì. — "û ïîåäåøü äîìîé. "û ÿ â ñâîé ÿòûé äîì, è òû ÿ òàì, ïîêà çäåñü âñå íå ÿÿ. "û ÿëà ÿ?

— Çàòêíèñü! — ïðîêðè÷àëà â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà. — Ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü è ïîçâîëü ìíå óéòè! Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷åãî òû îò ÿ õî÷åøü, ÿòíî? ×åðò âîçüìè, Ìàëôîé, ïî÷åìó òû íå îñòàâèøü ÿ â ïîêîå?

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ þñü çà ÿ, âîò ïî÷åìó! — ïðîðåâåë îí ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñìîã ÿòü, ÷òî ñêàçàë.

Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü, ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàç. Åå ðóêè âçëåòåëè ê åå ðòó. Äðàêî ìîðãíóë, ÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî íåìíîãî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí ðåøèë åå ïðåäóïðåäèòü? Îí ÿë áðîâè, è óñòàëî ïðîòåð ëèöî ðóêàìè. Î, Áîæå, êàê îí ìîã… êàê îí ìîã ñêàçàòü… î, áë, áë, áë! [ïðèì. ïåð.: èñïîëüçóéòå ñâîå âîîáðàæåíèå, îê? -]

— Ïðåêðàñíî. Âèäèìî òåáå íàïëåâàòü, óìðåøü òû èëè íåò, — ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïóñò è áåññòðàñòåí. Îí îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó è óêàçàë ðóêîé íà äâåðü. — "îãäà óõîäè. "õîäè. Èäè - ÿ. Èäè, åøü ñâîé ÿòûé çàâòðàê. ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà íå øåâåëüíóëàñü. Îíà ïðîñòî ïðèëèïëà ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó; åå ïîòåìíåâøèå ãëàçà áûëè øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòû è óñòðåìëåíû íà íåãî. Îíà ïîõîäèëà íà æèâîòíîãî, íà êîòîðîãî îõîòíèê íàïðàâèë ñâîå ðóæüå. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è íå ìîãëà âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà. — Áë, Ãðåéíäæåð. ×åãî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû æäåøü? "åáå æå âñå ðàâíî. "õîäè, — þíóë Äðàêî.

Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. Ñåðäöå Äðàêî îïóñòèëîñü ãäå-òî â æèâîòå. Äàæå ïîñëå âñåãî, îíà èãíîðèðîâàëà åãî. Îíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí øàã, åùå îäèí. Ñåêóíäà ÿ Äðàêî ÿíóëàñü ÿòèëåòèå. Îí êðåïêî ñæàë âåêè. Áîæå, êîãäà æå â íåì ïðîñíóëèñü ýòè ÷óâñòâà. Åãî ñîâåðøåííî óñòðàèâàëà åãî ÿÿ æèçíü: êîãäà îí ñòðàñòíî åå íåíàâèäåë è êîãäà îí ìîã ïåðåñïàòü ñ þáîé äåâóøêîé, íå ÿ ÷óâñòâà âèíû. È òåïåðü, áóäó÷è ÿâëåííûì íàñëåäíèêîì Âîëäåìîðòà, îí èç âñåõ æåíùèí íà÷àë þÿÿ â ìàããëî-þ? Æèçíü òàê íåñïðàâåäëèâà!

— Ýòî ïðàâäà?

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó, ÿþ ïåðåä íèì, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äâåðè. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ïîë.

— ×òî ïðàâäà? — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ê íåìó ãîëîâó. Åå êàðèå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè ñ… Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñóõîñòü â ãîðëå. Ïî÷åìó îíà ñìîòðèò íà íåãî?

— "î, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë. Î… òîì, ÷òî òû ÿ… çà ÿ… Ýòî ïðàâäà, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé? — ñïðîñèëà îíà ãîëîñîì ÷óòü âûøå øåïîòà.

— ß… ÿ íå þ… — îòâåòèë îí èñêðåííå, íåñïîñîáíûé îòâåñòè îò íåå ÿä. Îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è íåìíîãî íàõìóðèëàñü. ÿ ïî âñåìó, îíà æäàëà íå ýòîãî îòâåòà. — ß, ïðàâäà, íå þ, Ãðåéíäæåð.

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà ÿëà ìîë÷à. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå ÿ. Îíî áèëîñü òàê áûñòðî. Åãî ïàëüöû ïîêàëûâàëî îò ÿ ÿ ê íåé. Åå ÿ ðóêà… áûëà ñîãíóòà â ëîêòå è ïðèæàòà ê åå ãðóäè. Êàê îí õîòåë ïîãëàäèòü åå êîæó è âäîõíóòü åå àðîìàò. Êàê îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Êàê îí õîòåë ÿòü åå. Åãî òåëî áîëåëî îò ÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà. Äðàêî ÷àñòî çàäûøàë. Îí óæå ïî÷òè íå ìîã ñäåðæèâàòü ÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïðèæàòü åå ê ñåáå è íå ÿ ñ íåé íà òîé ÿçíîé êóøåòêå. Îí ÷àñòî ÿë ñåáå, êàê îíà øåï÷åò åìó â óõî. Îí áûë ÿò. Îí ÿë òàê áëèçêî ê íåé, ÷òî ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñëàáûé àðîìàò âàíèëè, íî íå ìîã ÿ åå.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. Äðàêî ìîðãíóë.

— Çà ÷òî? — ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî.

Ãåðìèîíà íåæíî îïóñòèëà åìó íà ïëå÷î ðóêó. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âîçäóõ ÿë ó íåãî â ãðóäè. ×òî îíà äåëàåò? Íî â þùèé ìîìåíò îí ÿð÷å óëîâèë àðîìàò âàíèëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ñòàëà íà öûïî÷êè è íàêëîíèëàñü âïåðåä. Åãî ãëàçà ðàñïàõíóëèñü, â òî ÿ êàê åå ìåäëåííî çàêðûëèñü. Äðàêî íå ìîã ÿ.

È îíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è íåæíî åãî ïîöåëîâàëà. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îãîíü âíóòðè åãî ÿ íàðóæó. Îí ìåäëåííî ÿë þ ðóêó îò åå ñïèíû äî øåè. Åãî êîæà ãîðåëà îò ÿ ïðèæàòü åå ê ñåáå. Íî íåò, îíà íå õîòåëà ýòîãî. È Äðàêî õîòåë ñäåëàòü åé ÿòíîå.

Îí ëèøü íåìíîãî ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû îíè ìîãëè óãëóáèòü ïîöåëóé. Åãî æèâîò çàòðåïåòàë. Åãî ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàñòó÷àëî. Âñå åãî òåëî ãîðåëî îò ÿ. Îí ìàñòåðñêè íà÷àë óãîâàðèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó ðàñêðûòü ãóáû. Îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîä÷èíèëàñü, è Äðàêî ÿãêî ñêîëüçíóë ÿçûêîì åé â ðîò, ÷òîáû èññëåäîâàòü åãî ñëàäêèå ïåùåðû.

Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, êîãäà îíà ïðèæàëà ñâîå ÿãêîå òåëî ê íåìó. Íåáåñà. Îí áûë â íåáåñàõ. Äðàêî ÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî âîëîñàì Ãåðìèîíû. Åãî òåëî ïîêðûëà ÿ êîæà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ùåêó. Èõ ÿçûêè áûëè ñïëåòåíû â ñòðàñòíîì âàëüñå. Íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÷òî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåðüåçíîå ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè ìåæäó íèìè, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ÿãêî åãî îòòîëêíóëà.

ÿ è ðàçî÷àðîâàíî, íî Äðàêî ÿÿ. Îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðîïóñòèë åå ÿãêèå ëîêîíû ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè. Îí íåæíî îáëèçíóë åå ãóáû è ÿ. Åãî ðóêà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ åå øåè íà þ. Îí ÿ ëáîì ê åå ëáó.

— Ïî÷åìó òû ñäåëàëà ýòî? — ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî. Åãî äûõàíèå ïîñëå ÿ åùå íå âîññòàíîâèëîñü. Îíà íå îòâåòèëà. Îíà òîæå çàäûõàëàñü. Åå ðåñíèöû çàòðåïåòàëè, êîãäà îíà íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.

— ß íå þ. ß çàõîòåëà ñäåëàòü ýòî, âîò è ñäåëàëà, — Äðàêî ÿãêî åé ÿ. Îí çàïðàâèë þ ÿäêó âîëîñ åé çà óõî. — "û íå ðàññòðîåí, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà ýòî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà íåðåøèòåëüíî. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äðîæü â åå òåëå.

— Âîçìîæíî, — îòâåòèë îí, óëûáíóâøèñü.

þùèå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè íå ãîâîðèëè. È Äðàêî, íåñïîñîáíûé áîëüøå òåðïåòü òèøèíó, ÷óâñòâåííî ÿ åå ãóá, ÿ åå ñíîâà ÿ â òå ïó÷èíû, â êîòîðûõ îíè áûëè òàê íåäàâíî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ÿíóëà îò íåãî.

— ß âñå åùå íå þñü óåçæàòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî.

"ëûáêà èñ÷åçëà ñ ëèöà Äðàêî. Îí âçäîõíóë è òîæå ÿ îò íåå.

— "û ÷òî, ïûòàëàñü êóïèòü ðàçðåøåíèå ÿ ïîöåëóåì? — ñïðîñèë îí óñòàëî. Îí ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. ÿòüå, êàê îí ïîçâîëèë åé òàê èãðàòü ñ åãî ÿìè? Íî Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò è âîçðàçèëà:

— Íåò! Êîíå÷íî íåò. ß íèêîãäà áû òàê íå ïîñòóïèëà. "û çíàåøü ýòî.

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà åå ëèöî, ÿÿ ëèøü â íåñêîëüêèõ ôóòàõ îò åãî. Îíà ñïîñîáíà ïîöåëîâàòü åãî, ÷òîáû îí îòñòóïèë? Íåò. Îíà ìîãëà óéòè. Íî îíà îñòàëàñü ÿ íåãî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, èìåííî òàê Äðàêî õîòåë äóìàòü. Îí íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû èñêðèâèëîñü îò áîëè.

Îíà ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ìãíîâåíèå Äðàêî äóìàë (íó ëàäíî, ñêîðåå ÿÿ) ÷òî îíà ñíîâà åãî ïîöåëóåò. Íî îíà íå ñäåëàëà ýòîãî. Îíà ÿëàñü ê åãî óõó è ïðîøåïòàëà:

— ß þ, ÷òî òû òîæå ìíå ÿ.

Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìîìåíòîâ, ÷òîáû ìîçã Äðàêî ÿë çíà÷åíèå ýòèõ ñëîâ. Íî êî âðåìåíè, êîãäà îí þ îñîçíàë ñêàçàííîå Ãåðìèîíîé, îíà óæå âûøëà èç êëàññà.

"åïåðü, îäèí â êîìíàòå, Äðàêî ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ÿ ñëàáîñòè. Åãî êîëåíè çàäðîæàëè, è îí ïî÷òè óïàë íà êóøåòêó, íà þ íåäàâíî òîëêíóë Ãåðìèîíó. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïðîòåð ëèöî ðóêàìè, êàê-òî îòðåøåííî ÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî óðîêè.

"àê. Îí ÿ î íåé, îí áûë þáëåí â íåå. È îíà òîæå ýòî çíàëà. Äðàêî áûë ñìóùåí. Ýòî õîðîøî èëè ïëîõî? "î, ÷òî îí è îíà çíàëè, êîíå÷íî, ñíèìàëî ãðóç ñ åãî ñåðäöà. Îí ÿ, ÷òî æåëàíèå öåëîâàòü åå áûëî âûçâàíî íå ïðîñòî þùèìè ãîðìîíàìè. Íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí áûë íàñëåäíèêîì Âîëäåìîðòà. êðóòîãî ÷åëà! Äðàêî ãðîìêî ÿ. ÏÎ×ÅÌ"?

Îí ÿ, ÿ ïûëü â âîçäóõ. Îí âñå åùå õîòåë åå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ê ýòîé äåâóøêå òàêîå, ÷åãî îí íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè ê îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó ïðåæäå. Ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò ìåæäó íèìè áûëà òîëüêî íåíàâèñòü. À òåïåðü? Áë. ×òî òåïåðü? Èõ ÿíóëî äðóã ê äðóãó.

Íî îí áûë ÍÀÑËÅÄÍÈÊÎÌ Âîëäåìîðòà.

Äðàêî çàñòîíàë è çàêðûë ãëàçà ðóêîé.

— Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. — Ïî÷åìó îíà íå ÿ? "îãäà âñå áûëî áû èäåàëüíî. ×åðò ïîáåðè, ïî÷åìó? ÿòüå, áë, ÿòüå. Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. Êàê æå ýòî ïðîèçîøëî?

Ìåæäó íèìè íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! ÿâîë, Ãåðìèîíà ìàããëî-ÿ. Îí íàñëåäíèê ñàìîãî áîëüøîãî íåíàâèñòíèêà ìàããëî-ðîæäåííûõ. Äðàêî ïîõîëîäåë âíóòðè. Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îí íå ìîã â ýòî ïîâåðèòü. Íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî. Íî ïðîòèâíûé ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå âîð÷àë, ÷òî äà, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ïðèíö è ÿ ìó÷åíèöà íèêîãäà íå áóäóò âìåñòå.

Äðàêî ñòàë áèòü êóëàêîì þþ ê íåìó ñòåíó, ïîêà ÿøêè íà ëàäîíè íå ñòàëè êðîâàâî-êðàñíîãî öâåòà. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ñåë, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà âîëîñû. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà èç ìèëëèàðäà äîñòóïíûõ äåâóøåê îí þÿ èìåííî â íåå?

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî ñíîâà íà÷àëîñü ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. Â ãîëîâó âîðâàëàñü ìûñëü: îí äîëæåí ÿ îò íåå ïîäàëüøå. Îí äîëæåí îòîãíàòü åå, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü çäðàâîìûñëèå. Îí áóäåò ñàìûì óâàæàåìûì âîëøåáíèêîì â ìèðå. Åãî áóäóò ÿÿ áîëüøå âñåõ. Îí áóäåò íåíàâèäåòü âñåõ ÿçíîêðîâîê. Îí ÿ ñ ýòèì äóðàöêèì øêîëüíûì âëå÷åíèåì. "îëüêî òàê îí ñìîæåò ïðîäîëæèòü æèòü. Îí îòòîëêíåò þáîâü âñåõ æåíùèí, êðîìå ñâîåé ìàòåðè, è áóäåò æèòü, êàê õî÷åò. Ïîäóìàåøü, 

Äðàêî ÿ â þ êîìíàòó è ïîäîøåë ê ñóíäóêó. Â ýòîì ñóíäóêå ëåæàëè ñàìûå ëè÷íûå è öåííûå âåùè. Îí ìðà÷íî ÿ, êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû ñîìêíóëèñü âîêðóã ìàëåíüêîé ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé ÿæêè. Æèäêîñòü Äðàêîíà, ìîùíûé àëêîãîëüíûé íàïèòîê, êîòîðûé äàë åìó îòåö. Îí îòêóïîðèë ÿæêó è âäîõíóë ïàðû íàïèòêà.

Îí ñäåëàë íåáîëüøîé ãëîòîê, íåìíîãî ÿ èç-çà ãîðå÷è è óæå ÿ äîïèòü ñîäåðæèìîå ÿæêè, êîãäà çàìåòèë ïèñüìî îò Áîëãàðñêîé þõè. Äðàêî çàêðûë ÿæêó è ïåðå÷èòàë ïîñëàíèå. È îí íàïèñàë åé îòâåò, ÿ åå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Åñëè îí ÿ ÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû ïîäàëüøå, òî åìó ñëåäóåò íà÷àòü ñåé÷àñ æå.

þÿ çà ñîâîé, þùåé ñ ïèñüìîì â þ, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Îí ÿ â ïîìîùè, äàæå âðåìåííîé. Îí ñíîâà îòêóïîðèë Æèäêîñòü Äðàêîíà è ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê [ïðèì. ïåð: èñòèíà â âèíå]. Íàïèòîê îáæåã åãî ãîðëî êàê êèñëîòà, íî Äðàêî áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Îí äàæå íå ñìîã ðàçîáðàòü âêóñà, ïîòîìó ÷òî â åãî ãîëîâå ñíîâà ÿÿ îáðàç Ãåðìèîíû è åå óëûáêè. Îí ñàðäîíè÷åñêè ÿ è ÿë ÿæêó.

— Çà ÿ, ÿ ÿçíîêðîâêà, — ïðîèçíåñ îí î, àëêîãîëü óæå íà÷àë ÿòü åãî ìûñëè. — ß þ î òîì, ÷òî þ òåáå. Íî çíàé: ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó þáèòü ÿ.

È ñ ýòèì òîñòîì, Äðàêî óòîïèë ñâîé ãíåâ è ãîðå â çàïðåùåííîì çàêîíîì ñïèðòíîì íàïèòêå, êîòîðûé òàê ÿíî äîáûâàë Âîëäåìîðò.


	17. ÃËÀÂÀ 17 Áûòü â ñòðàíå ïîä íàçâàíèåì Íåî...

**Ñ"ÐÀÑ"Ü ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑ"È È **

**Àâòîð: **Callisto Callispi

**Ïåðåâîä÷èê: **Lady

(ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî)

**Âîçðàñòíîå îãðàíè÷åíèå:** 15/R

**Æàíð:** Ðîìàí/

**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äðàêî/

**Îðèãèíàë: ******

**Disclaimers**: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîëèíã.

**Âàæíî: **Ýòà ÿ íà÷àëà ÿ äî ÿòîé êíèãè, òàê ÷òî þæåòíûå ëèíèè ôèêà è îðèãèíàëà ÿÿ.

**Êðàòêîå îïèñàíèå: **Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñî ññîðû íà ïîëå ÿ êâèääè÷à, èç-çà ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà íåñòè íàêàçàíèå ñ Äðàêî. Íî ïîñëå âñå ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî èíòåðåñíåå. ****

**…** - ìûñëè.

ÃËÀÂÀ 17. Áûòü â ñòðàíå ïîä íàçâàíèåì ü

**12 äíåé äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà, ÷òî îíè áîëüøå ÷åì ÿ. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî çàïå÷àòàëà ýòîò ôàêò ïîöåëóåì. Íî êîãäà îíà ñíîâà âñòðåòèëàñü ýòèì âå÷åðîì íà íàêàçàíèè ñ Äðàêî, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà íåïðàâà.

— "åáå ïîìî÷ü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà åãî ñïîêîéíî â ÿçíîì ïîäâàëå øêîëû. Äðàêî ÿ ÿòü îñîáåííî áîëüøîé êóñîê ÿçè, êîòîðûé îïàñíî ñâèñàë íàä íèì, ãîòîâûé âîò-âîò óïàñòü. Äðàêî äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó, íî åé íå îòâåòèë.

Íåñêîëüêî ìîìåíòîâ Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà, ÿñü âîïðîñîì, ïî÷åìó îí âäðóã ñòàë òàêèì õîëîäíûì. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì â íà÷àëå ÿ â êîìíàòó âîøåë Ôèë÷, Äðàêî äàæå íå ÿ åé èëè ñêàçàë ïðèâåò. Åìó áûëî íåóäîáíî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ î íåé? Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà ãëàçà, êîãäà Äðàêî õîëîäíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Äà. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó. Åìó áûëî íåëîâêî.

Îíà áûëà óáåæäåíà, ÷òî, ïîêà îí íå ñìîæåò þ ÿòü, ÷òî ê íåé ÷óâñòâóåò, îí áóäåò âåñòè ÿ èìåííî òàê. Íî êîãäà îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò, îí ÿ ê íåé. È äî òåõ ïîð Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà íå áåñïîêîèòü åãî.

Îäíàêî, äàæå ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé, Äðàêî âñå åùå íå ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå íè ñëîâà è ñòàë åùå áîëåå õîëîäíûì. ÿ îò âðåìåíè Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ìîãëà ÿ ÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà þùèé åå çèìíèé õîëîä.

— Êàê äåëà? — îäíàæäû ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà òèøèíà ìåæäó íèìè ñòàëà îñîáåííî ÿæåííîé.

Îíè ñíîâà áûëè â áèáëèîòåêå, ÿ ñ ïîõîæèìè íà ìèêðîñêîï èíñòðóìåíòàìè, ñ þ êîòîðûõ ÿëè â ìåøî÷êè ïîõîæèå ïî òåêñòóðå íà ñàõàðíûé ïåñîê êðèñòàëëèêè, â êàæäûé ìåøî÷åê ïî ñòî øòóê. Äðàêî, ÿ â ìèêðîñêîï, ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è áåñïå÷íî îòâåòèë:

— Íîðìàëüíî.

Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Êàê îíà õîòåëà ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì… äàæå ñïîðèòü, äî òåõ ïîð, êîêà åå ãîëîñ íå ÿäåò. Åñëè áû îí ÿ áû ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "îëüêî ïîñìîòðåë, à ïîòîì êàê îáû÷íî ÿ. Îíà áðîñàëà íà íåãî çàñòåí÷èâûå ÿäû, êîãäà îí íå ñìîòðåë, ÿñü ïîäàâèòü æåëàíèå ñåñòü ÿäîì ñ íèì è ÿÿ ê åãî ïëå÷ó.

Íåîæèäàííî Äðàêî ÿ îò ñâîåé ðàáîòû è ñåðäèòî ÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû íå ðàáîòàåøü? Ñ òàêèìè òåìïàìè ìû è ê çàâòðàøíåìó þ íå çàêîí÷èì.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿñåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. Îí ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü â ìèêðîñêîï. Ãåðìèîíà âèíîâàòî îïóñòèëà ãëàçà íà ãîðêó êðèñòàëëèêîâ.

— Ïðîñòè, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà è íà÷àëà ðàáîòó.

Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ñòîëà Äðàêî ÿ, êàê áóäòî åãî óäàðèëè. Åãî ðóêè ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè, êîãäà îí ñíîâà íà÷àë óáåæäàòü ÿ ÿ ïîäàëüøå îò Ãåðìèîíû. Îí äîëæåí áûë äåðæàòü ôàñàä õîëîäíîñòè è íåíàâèñòè. Îí äîëæåí áûë çàñòàâèòü åå ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî åå ïðèñóòñòâèå ðàçäðàæàåò åãî. Îí äîëæåí áûë çàñòàâèòü åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò ïðèæàòü åå ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàòü. Íåò, îí äîëæåí áûë ðàçáèòü èõ ÿ, äàæå åñëè îò ýòîãî åãî ñåðäöå îáëèâàëîñü þ.

Íî ó íåãî õîðîøî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû áîëåëî. È îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî. Îí çàäàâèë ðûäàíèå, îòîðâàâ îò Ãåðìèîíû ãëàçà. Îíà äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

**-x-x-**

**9 äíåé äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

— " ÿ áîëåçíåííûé âèä, Ãåðìèîíà! — çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, êîãäà óâèäåë åå íà þùèé äåíü.

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóøèëà ñóõîé ñìåõ, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïðèêîâàííîãî ê ïîñòåëè Ãàððè. Îíà? Áîëüíà? È ýòî ãîâîðèò îí?!

Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà ÿ çà ÷àñ äî çàâòðàêà, ÷òîáû íàâåñòèòü ñâîåãî áîëüíîãî äðóãà.

— þ, ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïëîõî ñïàëà.

Ãàððè ÿ îòêðûòü ðîò, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü ïî÷åìó, íî îñòàíîâèë ÿ. Îí ÿë î÷êè, ïðîòåð ëèíçû è ñíîâà íàöåïèë èõ íà íîñ.

— Íàêàçàíèå, äà? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — Ñêîëüêî åùå îñòàëîñü?

— Åùå òðè ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîòåðëà ëèöî. — Ýòî òàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå. È ÿ ýòà ÿ íàêîíåö-òî ÿ â ïðîøëîì. Âñå, ÷åãî ÿ òåïåðü õî÷ó, ýòî ÷òîáû íàêàçàíèå ïîñêîðåå çàêîí÷èëîñü, — íî îíà ïðèêóñèëà þþ ãóáó, ÷òîáû òà íå çàäðîæàëà. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âñå îñòàëîñü ïîçàäè? Íåò. Íå âñå. Íå Äðàêî. Áîæå, ïî÷åìó îí íå ãîâîðèò ñ íåé?

— Âñå ýòî ê ëó÷øåìó. "àêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî òû åëå ñòîèøü íà íîãàõ, — Ãàððè ÿ ÿ. — "û óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà ÿ? "û ÿäèøü òàê, êàê áóäòî ïîëó÷èëà ìåíüøå ÿíîñòà ÿòè ïðîöåíòîâ íà êîíòðîëüíîé.

Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîääåðæàëà åãî ÿ. Îíà ìðà÷íî ïîñìîòðåëà èç îêíà íà ñåðîå çèìíåå íåáî, ÿ, ÷òîáû ýòîò ñåðûé öâåò ïðèíàäëåæàë ãëàçàì Äðàêî.

— Åñòü âåùè è ïîâàæíåå êîíòðîëüíûõ, Ãàððè, — ñ ëèöà Ãàððè èñ÷åçëà óëûáêà.

— ×òî? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è çàòàèëà äûõàíèå. Îíà õîòåëà ïëàêàòü. Îíà õîòåëà êðè÷àòü. Íî íå ïåðåä Ãàððè. Íî åå ñàìîêîíòðîëü ÿ, êîãäà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ðóêà Ãàððè ñæàëà åå ëàäîíü. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà ñâîåãî äðóãà; â óãîëêàõ åå ãëàç çàñâåòèëèñü íåïðîëèòûå ñëåçû. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ñæàëà ðóêó Ãàððè è îòîøëà. Îíà ÿäåëà äàëåêî è óäðó÷åííîé. Åå ãóáû ñæàëèñü â ÿííîé ïîïûòêå óäåðæàòü ñëåçû. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè ñïèíîé, ÿñü çàäàâèòü ÿ. ÿ øåëåñò ïðîñòûíåé.

— 

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà çóáû è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Ãàððè ÿ íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè.

— ß… ÿ ïðîøó ÿ… Ãàððè.

— Çà ÷òî?

Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ÿòü äðîæü â ãîëîñå.

— "û… "û áîëåí. ß íå äîëæíà áûëà ïðèõîäèòü 

— Î, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ êîãî-òî ñòîëü óìíîãî, òû èíîãäà ìîæåøü áûòü óæàñíî ãëóõîé.

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñëåçû, êîòîðûå îíà ñìîãëà îòîãíàòü, ñíîâà íàâåðíóëèñü åé íà ãëàçà. _"û ïðàâ, Ãàððè. Åñëè áû ÿ áûëà óìíåå, ÿ áû ñìîãëà óäåðæàòü åãî. Ïî÷åìó ÿ ÿ ÿ?_

— ß íå þ. "îëüêî… ïðåêðàòè ïëàêàòü. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî íå òàê. Ñäåëàé ýòî, êîãäà ïîñ÷èòàåøü íóæíûì. "îëüêî íå ïëà÷ü, — ãëàçà Ãàððè îïóñòèëèñü. — Îäèíî÷åñòâî ýòî íå ëó÷øèé ñïóòíèê, — îíà êèâíóëà, íå ñóìåâ íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü. _ß íå õî÷ó áûòü îäèíîêîé. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Äðàêî áûë ñî ìíîé. Áîæå, ÿ íå õî÷ó áûòü îäèíîêîé._

Â êîìíàòå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ãåðìèîíà ñìàõíóëà ñ ãëàç ìàëåíüêèå êàïåëüêè ñëåç. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â îêíå, ÿííî ÿ, áûëè ëè ó íåå íà ëèöå êðàñíûå ÿòíà. Áîæå, êàê æå áîëåëî åå ñåðäöå.

— Ãàððè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñäåëàé ìíå îäîëæåíèå.

— ×òî óãîäíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ÿòü ñâîè ñóìêè è êíèãè. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âíèìàòåëüíûé ÿä Ãàððè, þÿ ÿòü, ÷òî æå ñ íåé íå òàê.

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè Ðîíó… î òîì, ÷òî çäåñü ñëó÷èëîñü.

"åìíûå áðîâè Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ÿëèñü.

— Ýòî èìååò ê íåìó îòíîøåíèå? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò.

Ãàððè ÿ. Êðàòêèé ÿä â åãî ãëàçà äàë ÿòü, ÷òî îí ðåøàåò, ãîâîðèò ëè Ãåðìèîíà ïðàâäó. Íàêîíåö îí êèâíóë.

— 'îðîøî. Ýòî áóäåò íàøåé òàéíîé.

Îíà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà èç îêíà íà ñåðûå îáëàêà.

— Ñïàñèáî, — ñêàçàëà îíà ÿãêî è âûøëà. — Âûçäîðàâëèâàé, Ãàððè… — ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà, ÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Äî Ãåðìèîíû ÿ åãî îòâåò:

— Ñïàñèáî. È òû òîæå, Ãåðìèîíà.

**X**

Äðàêî ÿ ê ñòåíå â çàòåíåííîì êîðèäîðå, îïóñòèâ ëèöî â ðóêè. Îí õîòåë ÿ ÿìî íà ÿçíîì ïîëó îò ÿâíîãî ÿ. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îí âûïèë çà òàêîé íåáîëüøîé îòðåçîê âðåìåíè. " íåãî áåçóìíî êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà. Áîæå, îí áûë óäèâëåí, ÷òî çàñòàâèë ÿ ñúåñòü íà çàâòðàê õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîñëå âûïèòîãî â÷åðà.

È, ÿ íà åãî çàòîðìîæåííîå ÿíèå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí âûïèë ýòó «þ» Æèäêîñòü Äðàêîíà, þ ÿë ó Áëàèñà, îáðàç åå ëèöà ñòàë åùå ÿñíåå è ÿð÷å. Äàæå ëèòðû Æèäêîñòè Äðàêîíà íå ìîãëè ñòåðåòü â íåì ÿòü î åå ñìåõå è åå ãóáàõ.

—_ "û ïîõîæ íà äóðàêà, Ìàëôîé. Èäè ñïàòü. Äàâàé ÿ ïðîâîæó ÿ â þ êîìíàòó._

Îí ÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë óëûáêó, þ òàê æàäíî õðàíèë â ñâîèõ ñàìûõ ÿòíûõ ìå÷òàõ. Îíà, ÿ åìó þ ðóêó, ÿäåëà ïî÷òè êàê àíãåë, ïûëàâøèé â áåëîì ýôèðíîì ñâåòå. ÿÿ ëè îíà? Çäåñü ëè îíà? Èëè ýòî ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò Æèäêîñòè Äðàêîíà?

Îí óäèâëåííî ÿ íà íåå, êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà áëèæå ê íåìó; åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê ÿ.

—_ Äðàêî, —_ çàãîâîðèëà îíà._ — ß þ áåç ÿ_, — îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êîì â ãîðëå.

— ß òîæå þ áåç ÿ, — ïðîøåïòàë îí õðèïëî. — Áîæå, ÿ õî÷ó ÿ.

Íî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ÿ äî íåå, îíà èñ÷åçëà. À îí òàê è ÿ ÿòü ñ ÿíóòîé ðóêîé; åãî ëèöî èñêðèâèëîñü îò ÿ è óæàñà. Áîëü ðàçëèëàñü ïî åãî òåëó, îò ÷åãî îí ïî÷òè ñïîëç íà ïîë. È ýòà áîëü èñõîäèëà èç ñåðäöà, à íå îò ìåòêè íà ñïèíå.

Æèäêîñòü Äðàêîíà. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. "åïåðü ó íåãî áûëè þöèíàöèè. Îí ñíîâà ÿ çà ãîëîâó è äåðíóë ÿ çà âîëîñû. Âîçìîæíî îí äîëæåí áûë ïåðåñòàòü ïèòü ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî ÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Íî îí ïðîäîëæàë è þùèå 3 ÿ, ÿñü îñâîáîäèòü ñîçíàíèå îò åå óëûáêè. Îí ÿ çà þ ê Áëàèñó.

Îí ãëóïî ÿ, âñïîìíèâ ÿñåííîå ëèöî Áëàèñà, êîãäà îí ñïðîñèë, åñòü ëè ó íåãî Æèäêîñòü.

— ×òî? Æèäêîñòü Äðàêîíà? ×òî, ìàòü þ, ñ òîáîé òàêîå? — ãîëîñ Áëàèñà çâó÷àë ñïîêîéíî, äàæå íå ÿ íà ðåçêèå ñëîâà.

— Ïðîñòîå ÿæåíèå, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî óñòàëî.

— Ýòîé øòóêîé ëó÷øå íå ÿòü.

— ÿçûâàé ñ ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì ãëóáîêî-ìîðàëüíûì äåðüìî. " ÿ åñòü èëè íåò?

Áëàèñ áåñïå÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— ß îäèí èç íåìíîãèõ, ó êîãî åñòü. Íî òû áóäåøü ìíå äîëæåí.

Áóäü îí ÿò, åñëè áóäåò äîëæåí õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü Áëàèñó.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò. Îí ÿ çà ãîðëî è ïîäàâèë ðâîòíûé ñïàçì. Îí îòðûâèñòî çàñòîíàë è ÿ çà ñòåíó. Áîæå, îí äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü ïèòü. Îí íå òàêîé êàê Êðåáá, êîòîðûé ïüåò âñå ÿä êàê âîäó. Èëè Áëàèñ, êîòîðûé ïðåäïî÷èòàåò íå ïèòü âîîáùå.

Äåðüìî. Îí ïîòåð ñâîè ãëàçà è, âîññòàíîâèâ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ÿòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çåëüå, ÷òîáû ÿòü òóìàí ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. È ýòó ÿþ þ áîëü â ãîëîâå.

"åíè ãëîòàëè åãî, êîãäà îí áðåë ïî òåìíûì êîðèäîðàì. Íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà, çàòåì îòêðûë èõ ñíîâà. Îí ÿ íà þ äîëèíû ïå÷àëè. Åãî íîãè ïðîäîëæàëè ÿ; ñ êàæäûì øàãîì îí âñå ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå âñòóïàë â òåìíûé ëåñ áîëè è ÿÿ. È âî ÿ ýòîãî ñâîåãî ïóòè îí äóøèë ñëåçû îäèíî÷åñòâà è áîëè. Åìó áûëî óæàñíî áîëüíî… è ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî íå þ Äðàêîíà, à ÷åì-òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ãëóáîêèì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî åãî äóøó çàïåðëè â ïðîãíèâøåé íàñêâîçü ñûðîé òåìíèöå è íå þò åé åñòü, ÿ, êîãäà æå îíà óìðåò.

Åãî ìóòíûé ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä áûë óñòðåìëåí íà óíûëûé òîðæåñòâåííûé ïîë, íà êîòîðûé Äðàêî òàê ñòàðàòåëüíî ÿ íå èçâåðãíóòü ñâîé ñêóäíûé çàâòðàê èç îäíîé ìîðêîâè è ëîæêè êóðèíîãî áóëüîíà. Íà ñòåíàõ òàíöåâàë ñâåò ãîðåâøåé ãäå-òî ñâå÷è, ÷òî ïðèäàâàëî êîðèäîðàì þ-òî þ àòìîñôåðó.

Ñâåò. Î, êàê îí æåëàë âèäåòü ñâåò - ÿðêèé, áåëûé, íåáåñíûé ñâåò, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, îõâàòûâàë åãî ÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿäîì áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

— Ïîìîãè ìíå, — ïðîøåïòàë îí íèêîìó, ÿÿ â þþ ÷åðíîòó âûñîêîãî ïîòîëêà.

Íî âäðóã Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî êóäà-òî åãî ÿíåò. È îí ðâàíóë ê áîëüíè÷íîìó êðûëó. Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó îí âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äîëæåí áûòü ó áîëüíèöû? Îí âëåòåë íà ëåñòíèöó è ñ íå ïîéìè îòêóäà ÿÿ ýíåðãèåé ÿ íà âåðõ, ÿ ÷åðåç òðè ñòóïåíüêè. Ïî÷åìó?

Îí ïî÷òè áåæàë îò ýòîãî íîâîãî ÿ, êîòîðîå çàõâàòèëî åãî ìîçã. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê êòî-òî åãî çîâåò. Äðàêî îòðûâèñòî âçäîõíóë. Íåò, îí íå ñëûøàë ýòî çîâ. Îí **** åãî. Ýòî áûëî åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ?

Åãî òåìï âñå ÿ è ÿ, êàê ó ñóìàñøåäøåãî ïèàíèñòà, ÿ ñêîðåå çàêîí÷èòü ñâîé øåäåâð. _Åùå îäèí ïðîëåò äî áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. È ÷òî ÿ íàéäó? ×òî îæèäàåò ÿ òàì?_

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ëáó áóñèíêè ïîòà. Åãî ÿ ïðåâðàòèëîñü â óäóøüå. Ïî÷åìó?

Äðàêî åëå-åëå ÿ â ïîâîðîò, ÿ íà þþ ëåñòíèöó ïåðåä áîëüíèöåé. Ïî÷åìó îí òàê ñïåøèë?

È Äðàêî íàøåë îòâåò.

ÿ, ÿ òèøèíà. Ñòóê êàáëóêîâ ÿ. Åãî íîãè çàâåðøèëè ñâîå äâèæåíèå, êàê áóäòî ïðèêëåèëèñü ê ïîëó. Îí äàæå çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, êîãäà ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ ëåñòíèöû. Îí ïî÷òè çàïëàêàë; à âîçìîæíî è íå ïî÷òè. Íî Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ëèöî è åãî ùåêè ñóõèå: îí ïðîãëîòèë ðûäàíèå, ïîêà îíî íå âûðâàëîñü íàðóæó.

Ãåðìèîíà.

Îíà ÿëà íà ëåñòíè÷íîé êëåòêå, ÿñü óæå ñäåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã. Îíà ÿäåëà â ãëàçà Äðàêî ñâîèìè áîëüøèìè ãëàçàìè. Îí ñäåëàë ìàëåíüêèé øàã âïåðåä, íî çàñòàâèë ÿ ÿ. _"ðóñ. Èãíîðèðóé åå._ Ïðèêàçàë îí ñåáå ñåðäèòî.

Íî îí óñëûøàë òèõèé ãîëîñîê ó ÿ â ãîëîâå, þùèé þùèì øåïîòîì:_Ïðîñòî ñêàæè åé. Ïðîñòî îáíèìè åå. "û, ÿ Çàäíèöà! "û äóìàåøü, ÷òî òàêèì îáðàçîì çàùèùàåøü åå? ÿÿ åå äîìîé? "û òîëüêî ÿåøü ñåáå þþ áîëü… òû äåëàåøü áîëüíî _

Íî îí íå ìîã ãîâîðèòü, íå ìîã èäòè. È íå ÿ íà âñå åãî æåëàíèå, îí íå ñìîã âûäàâèòü óõìûëêó, ÿ â äðóãèõ ÿõ òàê ëåãêî ÿÿëàñü ó íåãî íà ãóáàõ. Âñå, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü, òàê ýòî ÿòü è ÿÿ, ÷òî ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå íå âîçüìåò íàä íèì âåðõ, è îí íå óïàäåò íà ïîë ïåðåä æåíùèíîé, þ íà÷èíàë þáèòü.

Íî, ïîñìîòðåâ åé â ëèöî, îí çàõîòåë ÿ íà êîëåíè. Åå ùåêè áëåñòåëè îò ñëåç - ñëåç, î÷åâèäíî, èç-çà íåãî. Åå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå äðîæàëî êàê þùèå îñåííèå ÿ. _Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîñòè ÿ!_ Ïðîêðè÷àë ãîëîñ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå.

Íî îíà âíåçàïíî ðàçâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è áûñòðî âûòåðëà ñ ëèöà ñëåçû. Äðàêî ÿ è óâèäåë äâóõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ èç Ðàâåíêëî, îæèâëåííî þùèõ è èäóùèõ âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Äðàêî ÿ è, îòîðâàâ íîãè îò ñòóïåíüêè, íà÷àë ÿ ââåðõ. Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÿ ñ òàêîé ñâîéñòâåííîé åé íåïðîèçâîëüíîé þ.

Îí ÿ íà êîâåð öâåòà Áóðãóíäñêîãî âèíà, ÿñü íå çàìå÷àòü òåïëà, êîòîðîå ñòàëî îêóòûâàòü åãî, ïîñòåïåííî ÿñü ê íåé. Ùåáå÷óùèå ïåðâîêóðñíèêè ñêðûëèñü èç âèäó. È íå ÿ íà âñå åãî æåëàíèå ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå, îí íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî.

Îí ãðóáî âûòîëêíóë èç ñåðäöà âñå ñâîè ñåíòèìåíòû. Êîí÷èêè åãî ïàëüöåâ ñòàëî ïîêàëûâàòü îò ÿ, êîãäà îí ÿð÷å ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÿùåå îò íåå òåïëî.

È, áåç ëèøíåé ìûñëè, êîãäà îíè âñòðåòèëèñü â ñåðåäèíå ëåñòíèöû, ðóêà Äðàêî ÿëàñü è çàõâàòèëà åå ðóêó, ðàçâåðíóâ åå ê íåìó.

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî ñæàëîñü, êîãäà îí ÿíóë åé â ëèöî. Îíà áûëà òàê áëåäíà. È åå ãëàçà. Î, îíè áûëè òàêèìè óíûëûìè è ìðà÷íûìè! Ïî÷åìó ó íåå ïîä ãëàçàìè òåìíûå êðóãè? Îíè ïîõîæè íà ÿêè. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â íåì íà÷èíàåò ÿ ãíåâ. ÿêè? Îí óáüåò ýòîãî þäêà, - íî íåò. Îí çíàë: îíà íå ñïàëà. Êàê è îí. È åå ùåêè. Åå êîãäà-òî ïóõëûå ùåêè ïðèì. ïåð.: çâó÷èò òàê, êàê áóäòî è Ãåðìèîíû ïðîáëåìû ñ ëèøíèì âåñîì. 'ì, ïàðäîí, íî ó àâòîðà òàê… òåïåðü áûëè áëåäíûìè è âïàâøèìè. Êîñòè, ÿíóòûå êîæåé. Áîæå, êàê îí èçìåíèë åå. È îí íåíàâèäåë ÿ çà ýòî.

Îíà áûñòðî âûñâîáîäèëà þ ðóêó èç åãî õâàòêè. Íî ïðåæäå îí óâèäåë áëåñê ñëåç â åå ãëàçàõ.

_Ïðîñòè ÿ, Ãåðìèîíà!_ Êðè÷àë îí, ïðè ýòîì íå ÿ íè çâóêà.

— ×òî òû äåëàåøü? — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà òàê òèõî, ÷òî îí åëå óëîâèë åå ãîëîñ.

Äðàêî, îäíàêî, íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü. Åãî ðóêà ñíîâà íåæíî ñæàëàñü âîêðóã åå ðóêè, íå ÿ åå îòïóñêàòü.

_Ñäåëàé õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ïðîñòî ñêàæè, ÷òî ñêó÷àåøü áåç ÿ. È âñå ìîè ñòåíû ïàäóò. Ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíèñü êî ìíå è ñêàæè, ÷òî þáèøü ÿ. È ÿ âåðíóñü ê òåáå, þíóâ íà ÿ. Ïðîñòî îáíèìè ÿ, è ÿ òâîé. Ñäåëàé ÷òî óãîäíî, íî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè ñî ìíîé òàê õîëîäíî._ Íî îíà íå ñäåëàëà íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî. Äðàêî îòîãíàë ñëåçû óñòàëîñòè. Ïî÷åìó, ðàäè âñåãî ÿòîãî, îí äåëàåò ýòî?

— Ãåðìèîíà… ÿ…

Îíà ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëà ê íåìó ãîëîâó, óñëûøàâ ñâîå ÿ. Â åå ãëàçàõ, êàçàëîñü, ÿâèëàñü òà èñêîðêà, ÿ áûëà â íèõ, êîãäà îíè âïåðâûå ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äðîæü â ÿõ._Ïîçâîëü åé óéòè, è âñå áóäåò êîí÷åíî._ Íî åãî ïàëüöû ñæàëèñü ñèëüíåå.

— ß… ß…

_×åðò ïîáåðè, ïðîñòî ñêàæè, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü þáèòü åå! Ýòî ïðîñòî êàê äåíü!_

— ß…

— 

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñóõîñòü â ãîðëå. Îíà íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè. Åãî ÿ. Êàê îíà ìîãëà ðàçðóøèòü åãî ñóùíîñòü ëèøü îäíèì ñëîâîì? Ãëàçà Äðàêî ðàñøèðèëèñü. Îí ÿ ÿäî÷èòü ìûñëè â ñâîåé ãîëîâå. Íî, â òî ÿ êàê åãî ãîëîâà ðàáîòàëà, åãî òåëî îòâå÷àëî. Îí ïîãëàäèë åå ÿþ ùåêó è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðèäâèíóëàñü ïîáëèæå ê íåìó.

_×òî òû äåëàåøü, Äðàêî? Ïðåêðàòè! Îñòàíîâèñü!_

Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ñâîé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ è ïîäîäâèíóë ñâîå ëèöî áëèæå ê åå. Åå ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü, è îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòìåòèë, êàêèìè òåìíûìè êàçàëèñü åå ðåñíèöû íà ôîíå åå áëåäíîé êîæè.

_"û ãëóïûé äóðàê. ** ãëóïûé** äóðàê!_

Íî îí ñíîâà ïðîïóñòèë ìèìî óøåé ãîëîñ ñâîåãî ðàçóìà. Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî îíè ÿëè ïîñðåäè ëåñòíèöû, ãäå èõ êòî óãîäíî ìîã óâèäåòü. Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ñòàòü íàñëåäíèêîì Âîëäåìîðòà è… è íà÷àòü óáèâàòü òàêèõ, êàê îíà. Åãî ãóáû ëèøü êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá. Ýòî áûë ñàìûé íåæíûé ïîöåëóé, êàêîé ìîãëè ïîäàðèòü òîëüêî áàáî÷êà è ñòðàñòíûé þáëåííûé.

__, - ðû÷àë åãî âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. -_ Ïîöåëóé åå è óáåé åå. "û äóìàåøü, îíà âñå åùå áóäåò þáèòü ÿ, êîãäà òû ïîøëåøü íà íåå ÿòèå Êðóöèî? Êîãäà òû áóäåøü þäàòü çà åå ìåäëåííîé þ?___

Îò ýòîé ìûñëè êðîâü â åãî æèëàõ ïåðåñòàëà öèðêóëèðîâàòü. Ðåçêî, Äðàêî îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû è ÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ÿ è ÿ è åå çà âñå ýòî.

— Äðàêî! — Äðàêî ÿ â ñåðåäèíå ëåñòíè÷íîãî ïðîëåòà è ÿÿ. Îíà âñå åùå ÿëà òàì, åå êíèãè è ñóìêà ÿëèñü íà ëåñòíèöå. Åå ãóáû áûëè ñæàòû, åå ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè. — Ïî÷åìó, Äðàêî?

Åãî ãëàçà ñòàëè õîëîäíûìè. Îíà ÿäåëà òàê, áóäòî îí óäàðèë åå íîæîì â ñïèíó.

— Íå íàçûâàé ÿ òàê.

Îíà óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà íå ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óøëà. Íåò. È îíà ñâîèì ïðèñòàëüíûì ÿäîì ïðèêîâàëà ê ìåñòó Äðàêî.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå,** Ìàëôîé**, — Äðàêî åëå ÿ, ÷òîáû íå ÿ. — Çà÷åì òû äåëàåøü ýòî ñî ìíîé?

— ß íè÷åãî íå þ.

Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè. Êàê æå Äðàêî õîòåë óâèäåòü åå ñåðäèòîé: îíà ïðîñòî ïûëàëà þ, êîãäà ñåðäèëàñü. Îñîáåííî êîãäà ñåðäèëàñü íà íåãî.

Íî ãíåâ ýòîò áûë íåäîëîã. Åå ãëàçà îïóñòèëèñü è ðóêè çàäðîæàëè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ óïàäåò îò óñòàëîñòè.

— ß íåäîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøà ÿ ÿ? Äà?

— ×òî? — èñêðåííå ÿ Äðàêî.

— Âîçìîæíî ÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøà ÿ Äðàêî ÿ, — åå ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë íå óòîìëåííî, à, ñêîðåå, óäðó÷åííî. Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Äåëî íå â ýòîì. È òû ýòî çíàåøü.

— "îãäà â ÷åì? — ü îíà. — Ïî÷åìó òû ñíà÷àëà ÿ çîâåøü, à ïîòîì îòòàëêèâàåøü? ß òàê óñòàëà, Äðàêî. "æàñíî óñòàëà. Ïîæàëóéñòà… ðåøè, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî.

Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

— Âñå, — ïðîøåïòàë îí. — Áîëüøå ýòîãî íå áóäåò, — è îí ÿ êðóãîì è ïîáåæàë ê áîëüíèöå. Íî îí íå ìîã íå çàìåòèòü, íàñêîëüêî òðóñëèâî ïðîçâó÷àëè åãî ñëîâà.

**-x-x-**

**5 äíåé äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ óæàñíî. Îí ÿííî ÷óâñòâîâàë þ óñòàëîñòü, íå ñïàë ïî íî÷àì. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÿ, ìîæåò ëè ðàçáèòîå ñåðäöå âûçâàòü áåññîííèöó. ×åðò! Ðàçáèòîå ñåðäöå? Áóäü îí ÿò, åñëè åãî ñåðäöå ðàçáèòî!

Íî îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî åìó áûëî áîëüíî âèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü èõ ÿ. Èõ ïîñëåäíèé âå÷åð áûë òèõèé, öèâèëèçîâàííûé è êðàéíå õîëîäíûé. Îíà áðîñèëà â åãî àäðåñ ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, îí âîîáùå íå ñêàçàë åé íè÷åãî. È êîãäà ÷àñû ïðîáèëè ïîëíî÷ü, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîãî à. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îíà êèâíóëà åìó è ñêàçàëà áåç ìàëåéøåé äðîæè â ãîëîñå:

— Ðàáîòà ñ òîáîé ìíîãîìó íàó÷èëà.

È Äðàêî êèâíóë â îòâåò ñ òàêèì æå îì (êàê îí ÿÿ).

Îí ñåë íà êðîâàòè è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü â îêíî íà áåëûé þùèé íà þ þ 'îãâàðòñà ñíåã. Îí óâèäåë ýòîãî ÷óðáàíà 'àãðèäà, ÿÿ ñ îäíèì èç ñâîèõ «ìèëûõ çâåðóøåê». Íà ëèöå ïîëóãèãàíòà ÿëà ÿ óñìåøêà. Ãëàçà Äðàêî ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî âñåìó äâîðó, ÿ Ãåðìèîíó.

— Áë! îá ýòîé… ýòîé** ÿ**.

Îí ÿ îò îêíà è ÿ, ÿ ëè åìó ÿ óñíóòü. Åãî ãëàçà ìåòíóëèñü ê þ. ÿòü äíåé äî ÐîæäåñòâåíñêîãîÁàëà. Ýõ… Ãëóïîå äåøåâîå ÿïðåïðîâîæäåíèå. Âîçìîæíî îí ÿ ÷òî çàáîëåë è íå ïîéäåò. Îí ÿ. È ÷òî êðàñîòêà Ìýðè ñêàæåò íà ýòî?

Åãî ãëàçà ñíîâà óñòðåìèëèñü çà îêíî. ÿÿ íà þ þ, ÿ íå ïîçâîëèò ïðèåõàòü åãî êðàñèâîé ñïóòíèöå, áûëî ñëèøêîì. È, êðîìå òîãî, Áàë - ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ïåðåä êàíèêóëàìè. Îí íå óâèäèò Ãåðìèîíó íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü.

Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Íåóæåëè åå íåâîçìîæíî çàáûòü? Äà. Åìó ñóæäåíî ÿ þ æèçíü.

Îí þÿ íà êðîâàòü è âçäîõíóë. Âîò áû ñòàíöåâàòü â íåé îäèí òàíåö… Ïðîñèòü î äâóõ óæå ñëèøêîì. "îëüêî îäèí.

**-x-x-**

**3 ÿ äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

Ãåðìèîíà çàíèìàëàñü ñ òàêèì ýíòóçèàçìîì, ÷òî äàæå Ãàððè è Ðîí, þäàâøèå çà åå ðâåíèåì ê ÿì óæå íå îäèí ãîä, áûëè ÿñåíû. Îíà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÿëàñü, åå ðóêè äðîæàëè îò (êàê ÿëèñü Ãàððè è Ðîí) ÿåìîé åå ìíîãèå ãîäû ýíåðãèè, ÿ íàêîíåö âûðâàëàñü íà þ.

— Îíà ñ óìà ñîøëà. ß æå ãîâîðèë òåáå.

— ?!

— Íå. Îíà ñëèøêîì ÿÿ. "åáå ïîêàçàëîñü.

— Ïî÷åìó îíà òàê ÷àñòî ÿÿ â þ ñòîðîíó?

È ïîäîáíûå ÿ âñåãäà ñëåäîâàëè çà íåé. Íî îíà èõ **** ****, à óæ òåì áîëåå **íå ** íà íèõ ÿ! ÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñòàëè óæå íàñòîëüêî ÿòíûìè, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü îíè óñàäèëè åå íà äèâàí â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé è íà÷àëè äîïðîñ.

— "û íå äîëæíà ëãàòü íàì, — ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â åãî ñòîðîíó ãîëëèâóäñêîé óëûáêîé. Îí âçäðîãíóë.

Ãàððè ÿ è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà, ÿñü ÿäåòü â íèõ þ-íèáóäü òóìàííîñòü, íî óâèäåë ëèøü òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè.

— Âðîäå áû îíà íå ïîä êàéôîì… — Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà.

— Ïîä êàéôîì? Î, Ãàððè, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ þ íàðêîòèêè? — îíà ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà è ñòàëà êà÷àòü íîãàìè. Ãàððè è Ðîí âçâîëíîâàííî ÿíóëèñü. Îíà ÿëàñü ïî÷òè áåçóìíî. — Âû, ìàëü÷èøêè, òàêèå ****! Ãëóïûå, ãëóïûå.

— Ãåðìèîíà, — íà÷àë Ãàððè þùå. — Ìû ïðîñòî ÿ ïîìî÷ü. Ìû âñå ðàâíî áóäåì þáèòü ÿ, äàæå åñëè òû ïðèíèìàåøü íàðêîòèêè.

— Íî ÿ íå þ íèêàêèõ íàðêîòèêîâ! — ïðîêðè÷àëà îíà. Ðîí êèâíóë.

— Ìû òîëüêî õîòèì ïîìî÷ü.

— 

Ãàððè ÿ ê Ðîíó.

— Ìû äîëæíû îòâåñòè åå ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?

— Îé, 

Ðîí çàäðîæàë.

— È ÷òî ìû ñêàæåì åé? ×òî Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ôûðêàòü? ÿòüå! " íåå áóäåò êó÷à ÿòíîñòåé.

— 

— "û ïðàâ. Âîçìîæíî ìû 

Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà òàê âíåçàïíî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïî÷òè ðóõíóë ñî ñòóëà. È òîãäà îíà òàê ãðîìêî çàêðè÷àëà ñâîèì îáû÷íûì íå-íóæíî-ÿ-ó÷èòü ãîëîñîì, ÷òî Ãàððè óïàë íà ïîë.

**— ×òî **ñ âàìè òàêîå? ß íå þ íàðêîòèêîâ!

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãàððè è Ðîí ëèøü ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, ÿñü ïîïàñòü ïîä ÿþ ðóêó. Ïîòîì, òùàòåëüíî ÿ ñëîâà, Ðîí çàãîâîðèë:

— Íî, Ìèîíà… ïî÷åìó òû âåäåøü ÿ òàê… ëåãêîìûñëåííî?

— È ïî÷åìó òû òàê ñèëüíî ïîõóäåëà? — äîáàâèë Ãàððè. — È ýòè ÿêè ïîä ãëàçàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà è ñòàëà òåðåòü âåñêè. Ñ þ ðàáîòû îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ îò ñâîèõ êðàéíå-îòðèöàòåëüíûõ-ýìîöèé. Îíà äàæå íåñêîëüêî ðàç ôûðêíóëà!

— Êîôå, — ïðîçâó÷àë åå ÿìîëèíåéíûé îòâåò. Äâà ÿ óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå, ÿäîì ÿ ÿÿ. Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — ß þ, ÷òî ó ìîåãî îðãàíèçìà êàêîé-òî ñáîé â ÿòèè âðåìåíè. Íèêàêîãî ñíà. Íî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîéäåò, — äîáàâèëà îíà áûñòðî, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò. — "àê ÷òî ÿ ñòàëà ïèòü ìíîãî êîôå, ÷òîáû íà óðîêàõ ðàáîòàòü íîðìàëüíî. þ, ÷òî òàê íà ÿ äåéñòâóåò êîôåèí.

— Âîò ýòî äåëà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè áåñïîêîéíî ñóçèëèñü.

— Ñêîëüêî… òåáå ÿ ïîñïàòü çà íî÷ü? — îíà ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëàñü.

— Íèñêîëüêî.

Ãàððè øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà.

— Êàê äîëãî ýòî ÿ?

_Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Äðàêî íà÷àë ÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü._ Ïîäóìàëà îíà.

— Ïî÷òè þ, — ðòû ÿò íåäîóìåííî ðàñêðûëèñü. — Íî ýòî ïðîéäåò, — óòâåðäèòåëüíî ÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà â èõ ãëàçàõ ñîìíåíèå, îíà íàãëî äîáàâèëà: — Ñî ìíîé òàêîå è ðàíüøå ñëó÷àëîñü. Îäèí ðàç â ìàããëîâñêîé øêîëå. Ïðîïóñòèëà âîñåìü äíåé. À ïîòîì ñïàëà êàê ìëàäåíåö.

ÿ Ãàððè åå ñëîâà è íå þ óáåäèëè, Ðîí îáëåã÷åííî êèâíóë. Ãàððè åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðåë íà íåå, âîçìîæíî ÿÿ, ÷òî òåïåðü ñêàçàòü, çàòåì âçäîõíóë. Îí âñòàë è ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñâîèì ÿçíûì âîëîñàì.

— 'îðîøî. þñü òàê è åñòü, Ãåðìèîíà. åñëè òû ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé âñå åùå íå áóäåøü ñïàòü, òî ñêàæè íàì, ëàäíî? Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñâîèì ÿì.

Îíà ñëàäêî óëûáíóëàñü, ÿ ÿ óæàñíî âèíîâàòîé çà ëîæü ñâîèì ñàìûì áëèçêèì ÿì.

— Ëàäíî.

Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Ãàððè ëèøü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

**-x-x-**

**1 äåíü äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

Çà äåíü äî Áàëà, Äðàêî ïîëó÷èë ïîñûëêó ñî ñâîèì þìîì. Îí áûñòðî ïðî÷åë çàïèñêó, þ àêêóðàòíûì ïî÷åðêîì åãî îòöà, â êîòîðîé ãîâîðèëîñü, ÷òî Ìýðè ïðèáûëà â ïîìåñòüå, è áðîñèë ïåðãàìåíò â îãîíü. Äðàêî çåâíóë è ïîòåð ãëàçà. Áóäü ýòî âñå ÿòî. Åìó íóæíî ïîñïàòü. Îí çëîáíî ÿ: åé òîæå. Îí ÿë ýòî ïî ÿêàì ó íåå ïîä ãëàçàìè. Îí çàìåòèë èõ, äàæå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà ïðîáîâàëà ñêðûòü èõ ïóäðîé.

Îí ÿ íà ïîäóøêó è çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÿ â âîîáðàæåíèè åå ëèöî. Êàê îí õîòåë ñïàòü!_È,_ - ïîäóìàë ñ òîñêîé Äðàêî, - _ñ êàêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ÿ áû ïîñïàë ÿäîì ñ íåé.___

Äðàêî ÿ â ìûñëè î íåé. Ìûñëè îá ýòîé äóøêå, Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿëè åãî ÿ. Êîãäà îí íå ìîã óñíóòü, îí çàêðûâàë ãëàçà è ÿë åå óëûáêó. Èíîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî æå áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü, åñëè îíà ÿæåò ÿäîì ñ íèì íà êðîâàòü. È íå ÿ óïàäåò â åãî ÿÿ… ïðîñòî ÿæåò ðàäîì ñ íèì ïîä ÿëî. Îí âçäîõíóë.

Ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîã ñïàòü?

Ïîòîìó ëè, ÷òî âî ñíàõ âèäåë åå? Âèäåë, êàê îíà âûêðèêèâàåò åãî ÿ? Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà åãî ñåðäöå áîëåçíåííî äåðíóëîñü. Áîæå, îí òîñêîâàë áåç íåå.

**-x-x-**

**Äåíü Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî**

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöåì ïî øåëêó ÿ è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿ â çåðêàëî.

— ÿ ÿ Ñòàðîñòà ÷óäåñíî ÿäèò, — ïðîâîðêîâàëî åå çåðêàëî.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî óëûáíóëàñü è áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà ïîêðóòèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Äàæå ÿ íà ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà, îíà ñ âîñõèùåíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå.

Åå âîëîñû áûëè ÿùíî çàâèòû è ñêðåïëåíû ìàëåíüêèìè çàêîëêàìè â ôîðìå ñíåæèíîê. ÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàëà ãîëîâó, ñíåæèíêè áëåñòåëè êàê àëìàçû. Åå ïëàòüå áûëî ïðîñòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. Êîðñåò ïðèäàâàë åå íåáîëüøîé ãðóäè äîïîëíèòåëüíûé îáúåì, à èç-çà ìíîãîñëîéíûõ þáîê åå ÿ êàçàëàñü îñîáåííî òîíêîé.

Îíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü âîêðóã ñâîåé îñè, ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå þ óëûáêó. "îí÷àéøèé øåëê ÿ áûë óñûïàí ìàëåíüêèìè õðóñòàëüíûìè êðèñòàëëèêàìè, äàæå íà óçêèõ áðåòåëüêàõ áûëè ñòðàçû. Ïëàòüå èñêðèëîñü. Îíà èñêðèëàñü.

— ß - ÿÿ íî÷ü, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå.

— "û ïðàâà, ÿ! — ïðîèçíåñëî çåðêàëî. Ãåðìèîíà áëàãîäàðíî ïîêëîíèëàñü.

— Ãåðìèîíà! "û îäåòà?

Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà è ãðîìêî îòâåòèëà:

— Äà. Âõîäè, Ïàðâàòè.

Äâåðü ñ øóìîì îòâîðèëàñü. Âîøëà Ïàðâàòè, äåðæà â ðóêàõ þùå ìíîãî áóòûëî÷åê, ùåòî÷åê è ïîðîøêîâ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îíà çàìåðëà, çàêðûëà äâåðü è âîñõèùåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— Ìíå ÿ òâîå ïëàòüå! — âûäîõíóëà îíà.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà óñìåõíóëàñü, ïîêà Ïàðâàòè ñâàëèëà þ êîñìåòèêó â êó÷ó íà êðîâàòè Ãåðìèîíû.

— "û òîæå õîðîøî ÿäèøü, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, þÿ, êàê Ïàðâàòè íàíîñèò íà ùåòî÷êó ÿíà. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ïîëüçîâàëàñü êîñìåòèêîé, òîëüêî áëåñêîì ÿ ãóá, è æóòêî ÿëàñü âñåõ ýòèõ øòóê, ðàçáðîñàííûõ ïåðåä íåé. — Ýý… íå ñëèøêîì 

— Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî? — ñïðîñèëà, ÿñü, Ïàðâàòè, è íà÷àëà ëåãêèìè ÿìè íàíîñèòü ÿíà íà ëèöî Ãåðìèîíå.

— Áóäü ïîîñòîðîæíåé. "û æå íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ áûëà ðàçóêðàøåíà êàê êëîóí.

Ïàðâàòè ÿëàñü.

— Î, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî ñìåøíî. Âñå â ÿäêå. ß îñòîðîæíà ñ òàêèìè âåùàìè, — Ãåðìèîíà ÿëàñü. Ïàðâàòè ëèøü óëûáíóëàñü. — Çàêðîé ãëàçà. ß íàíåñó òåíè… Ãîñïîäè, Ãåðìèîíà! ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû íå çíàåøü, êàê ýòèì þÿ!

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— ß íèêîãäà íå èíòåðåñîâàëàñü.

— ßñíî. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ïîêà íå âñòðåòèëà ÿ òåáå ìóæ÷èíó. Åñëè íåò íèêîãî, íà êîãî òû õî÷åøü ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå, òû íå ïðèêëàäûâàåøü óñèëèé. "û î÷åíü ÿ è áåçî ÿêîé êîñìåòèêè. Íî îíà ïîìîãàåò.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïàðâàòè íà÷àëà íàíîñèòü òåíè íà íèæíåå âåêî.

— Ýòî ïðàâäà, Ïàðâàòè?

Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— ×òî? ×òî òû ÿ? Êîíå÷íî. "û îäíà èç ñàìûõ ñèìïàòè÷íûõ äåâóøåê 

— Íåò, íåò. ß þ â âèäó, ÷òî êîãäà òû õî÷åøü ïðîèçâåñòè íà êîãî-òî âïå÷àòëåíèå… òû íàíîñèøü êîñìåòèêó è… ÿäèøü… ñèìïàòè÷íåé.

Ïàðâàòè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïðè ýòîì âåëåâ åé äåðæàòü ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè è ÿâ òóøü.

— À ÷òî? "åáå êòî-òî ÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò.

— Ìíå… ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî… Íå áåðè â ãîëîâó. ß 

— Íåò, — ïðåðâàëà åå Ïàðâàòè. — Êîñìåòèêà êðàñèò, êîíå÷íî. Íî ÿ þ, åñëè ïàðåíü ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî þáèò, åìó âñå ðàâíî, êàê òû ÿäèøü. Îí äîëæåí þáèòü ÿ òàêîé, ÿ òû åñòü. Íî ýòî ìîå ìíåíèå. Ïîñìîòðè íà ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà ïîâèíîâàëàñü.

— È… è åñëè êòî-òî ïî-ÿùåìó þáèò, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ïî÷åìó ýòîò êòî-òî èãíîðèðóåò þþ äåâóøêó? Íà ýòî äîëæíà áûòü ïðè÷èíà? ß þ â âèäó, åñëè ýòîò ïàðåíü ïðàâäà þáèò äåâóøêó, åñòü ëè âîîáùå ïðè÷èíû èãíîðèðîâàòü åå? ß þ â âèäó, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ïðè÷èíà. Ïðàâäà. È…

Ïàðâàòè íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó.

— " ÿ êòî-òî åñòü!

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Íåò. Ìíå ïðîñòî þáîïûòíî. Ïðàâäà. Î, ïðîñòî îòâåòü íà âîïðîñ, Ïàðâàòè, ïîæàëóéñòà. "û çíàåøü îá ýòîì ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ÿ.

— Ïî÷åìó îí èãíîðèðóåò ÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çàêîëîëî â ãëàçàõ – èç íèõ ñîáèðàëèñü ÿ ñëåçû, à ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî ÿ ÿ ðàáîòà ïî þ òóøè è òåíåé áóäåò èñïîð÷åíà.

— ß íå þ. Íî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí õî÷åò áûòü ñî ìíîé. Ïî÷åìó îí òàê ïîñòóïàåò?

Ïàðâàòè çàäóìàëàñü. Îíà ñæàëà ëàäîíü Ãåðìèîíû.

— Âîçìîæíî… îí ÿ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ìîæåò ñ òîáîé ÿ, åñëè îí áóäåò ÿäîì.

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü.

— Íî ýòî ñìåøíî! Íè÷åãî ñî ìíîé íå ÿ.

Ïàðâàòè ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Îíà ÿëà þ ïîìàäó è íàíåñëà åå íà ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû.

— Îí òàê íå äóìàåò. " íåãî åñòü òàéíû? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà î õîëîäíûõ ãëàçàõ Äðàêî. Äà. " íåãî åñòü òàéíû. Ìíîãî. — ÿòü ìóæ÷èíó î÷åíü òðóäíî, Ãåðìèîíà. Îíè ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå þò. Äàæå ñâîè èñòèííûå ÷óâñòâà. È îíè ãëóïî ÿ âåäóò, äàæå åñëè ýòèì ÿþò áîëü þáèìûì. Ïîâåðü ìíå. Íó è ÷òî ýòî çà ïàðåíü? Îí âûñîêèé è êðàñèâûé, äà? Íî îí… — Ïàðâàòè ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. — Íî òû íå õî÷åøü îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. Ïðîñòè. Ïðîñòî äàé åìó ÿ. Íå âåäè ÿ ñ íèì êàê ñóêà. Ëèøü ñëåãêà ÿ, — Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü. Ïàðâàòè ïðîñòî ÿÿ Ìàòà 'àðè. — È, Ãåðìèîíà…, åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ñêàæè… êòî ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà? — ñïðîñèëà Ïàðâàòè, çàêîí÷èâ ñ ïîìàäîé. Îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó è óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóëà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

— Ýòî… íèêòî.

Ïàðâàòè ïîäìèãíóëà.

— Íå Ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Â ýòîì ÿ óâåðåíà, — Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà è îáåðíóëàñü êðóãîì.

— Êàê ÿ ÿæó?

— Êàê îäíà èç Ãðå÷åñêèõ Áîãèíü, — Ïàðâàòè çàäóì÷èâî âçäîõíóëà. — Ìíå ÿÿ ýòè êðóæåâà. È ýòà ëåíòà. À ðàçðåç åñòü? — Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

— Þáêè ñâîáîäíûå, òàê ÷òî ÿ èòàê íîðìàëüíî þñü.

Ïàðâàòè âñòàëà è óõìûëüíóëàñü.

— "û ïðåêðàñíî ÿäèøü. Ýòîò ïàðåíü ïðîñòî ñëåïîé, åñëè íå çàìåòèò ÿ.

Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû ðàäîñòíî çàòðåïåòàëî â ãðóäè.

— Ïðàâäà?

— Èäè þäà. Ïîñìîòðè â çåðêàëî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîìîêíóëà ãóáû è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ýòà äåâóøêà â çåðêàëå îíà? Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè ïîäâåäåííûå áðîâè, óäëèíåííûå ðåñíèöû, ïóõëûå ïîäêðàøåííûå ãóáû. Ïàðâàòè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìàñòåð. Åå ãëàçà ìåðöàëè áåëûìè, òåìíî-ÿíûìè è ÷åðíûìè ÿìè.

— Íó è êàê ó ÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü? — ñïðîñèëà Ïàðâàòè íåìíîãî âçâîëíîâàííî.

Ãåðìèîíà ÿðêî óëûáíóëàñü, ÿ íà þ ÿþ óñòàëîñòü, è ñæàëà Ïàðâàòè ëàäîíü.

— "û ÿùèé ãåíèé! Ïîøëè.

**-x-x-**

Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ñîáîé ñäåëàòü. Îí áûë ñëèøêîì óñòàëûì, ÷òîáû ÿÿ åé. Íî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü òàê äîëãî. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ñåêñ íàñûòèò åãî òåëî ñâîåãî ðîäà ìèñòè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèåé. Íî êàê òîëüêî âñå êîí÷èëîñü, îí èçíåìîæåííî óïàë åé íà òåëî. Îí áûë ïàðàëèçîâàí þ. Îí âîîáùå ìîã ÿ?

Äåâóøêà ïîä íèì øåïòàëà åìó â óõî ÿêèå ñëàäêèå ãëóïîñòè, ÿ åãî õóäîå òåëî ñâîèìè ÿùíûìè ðóêàìè. " íåå áûëè ñòðîéíûå èçáàëîâàííûå ðóêè. " íåãî äàæå íå áûëî ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òîáû îíà çàìîë÷àëà.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ, Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ÿÿ ñ ýòîé âåéëîïîäîáíîé æåíùèíû, êðèâî ÿ è ñòàë ÿ. Îíà òîæå ñòàëà ÿãèâàòü ñâîè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå þáêè è ÿòü òêàíü.

— "û áûë âåëèêîëåïåí, — ïðîèçíåñëà Ìýðè, ÿÿ ñëîâà. Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê çåðêàëó, ÿ ñâîè âîëîñû. — Íî òû áûë íå îñîáî ñòðàñòåí. "û ðàçî÷àðîâàë ÿ, — Äðàêî ïîäàâèë ñìåøîê. ×òî æ: îí âïåðâûå ðàçî÷àðîâàë æåíùèíó… â ýòîì îòíîøåíèè. — "û ïåðåæèâàåøü, — Äðàêî ÿ è ïðåäëîæèë åé ðóêó. Îíà ÿëà åå, ïðè ýòîì ñêîð÷èâ íà ëèöå þ ìèíó. — Ýòî ÿ æåíùèíà?

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, íî ïëîòíî ñæàë ãóáû, - Ìýðè òóò æå ÿëà, ÷òî ïðàâà.

Áîëüøîé Çàë áûë, è Äðàêî ñ íåîõîòîé ïðèçíàë ýòî, óêðàøåííûé äîâîëüíî ìèëî. ÿ ÿùåãî ñíåãà ïàäàëè íà ÿííûå ïîëû è ðàñïàäàëèñü íà íåáîëüøèå ÿÿ êðèñòàëëèêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì èñ÷åçíóòü îêîí÷àòåëüíî. ÿ Çàë ìíîãî÷èñëåííûìèõðóñòàëüíûìè ÿìè. Âíóòðè ôîíàðåé áûëè ìàëåíüêèå ýëüôû, þùèå ñèíå-áåëûì ñâåòîì. È ó íèõ áûëè ïàðòíåðøè, ñ êîòîðûìè îíè òàíöåâàëè â ñâîèõ ÿííûõ þðüìàõ.

Ìíîãèå Ñëèçåðèíöû ïðèâåòñòâîâàëè Äðàêî ñ óäèâëåííûìè óëûáêàìè. Ãëàçàìè îíè ñîïðîâîæäàëè êðàñîòó, þ ÿäîì ñ íèì. Äðàêî íàäìåííî êèâàë â ñòîðîíó ñâîèõ ñîêóðñíèêîâ è ïîñìàòðèâàë íà Ìýðè. Åé, î÷åâèäíî, íðàâèëîñü òàêîå âíèìàíèå.

_ÿ ñåé÷àñ _, - ïîäóìàë îí. Íî êîìó íå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ñ íèì? Êîíå÷íî íå Ìýðè. Îíà áû ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ïðåäóïðåäèëà íå èñïîðòèòü åé ïëàòüå. Êàêîé çàìå÷àòåëüíîé æåíîé îíà áóäåò ÿ ñâîåãî êóçåíà.

— Äðàêî! — Äðàêî ÿ, óñëûøàâ ýòîò ãîëîñ. Îí ÿ è óâèäåë "îìàñà Âåëëèíãòîíà, èäóùåãî ê íåìó. Äðàêî óäîâëåòâîðåííî îòìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíû ñ íèì íå áûëî. — Î. Ïðèâåò, Ìýðè, — âåæëèâî ÿñü, ÿ "îìàñ ê ìîëîäîé æåíùèíå.

— "îìàñ, — ïðîðû÷àëà îíà ñ ïðîòèâíîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ.

— "àê âû çíàêîìû, — ñêàçàë Äðàêî íåáðåæíî. — Ãäå ÿ ïàðà?

— Ãåðìèîíà? Îíà äîëæíà ïðîèçíîñèòü ðå÷ü. Ñ Ãðèãîðèåì 'àâêèíãîì. Îíè Ãëàâíûå Ñòàðîñòû, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, — "îìàñ ÿ íåìíîãî ðàññåðæåííûì, ÷òî åãî ñïóòíèöà íå ñ íèì, íî ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

— Äðàêî. È… Ìýðè.

Äðàêî ÿ êðóãîì è óâèäåë Áëàèñà, ÿþÿ åìó. Îí áóêâàëüíî çàäóøèë æåëàíèå ðàçáèòü ëèöî ýòîìó þäêó. Â åãî ÿÿõ áûëà î÷åíü ÿ áëîíäèíêà ñ ÿðêî ïîäâåäåííûìè ãëàçàìè è ïóõëûìè ãóáàìè. Áûëî ÿñíî, ñòóäåíòêà ëè îíà èëè îäíà èç ïå÷àëüíî èçâåñòíûõ ãîñòåé Áëàèñ?

Áëîíäèíêà ïðîøåïòàëà ÷òî-òî ïî-ôðàíöóçñêè íà óõî Áëàèñó. Îí êèâíóë. Îíà îòîøëà â ñòîðîíó è îòïðàâèëàñü ê êðåñëàì. Äà, îïðåäåëåííî ÿ.

"îìàñ ÿ.

— Ïðèâåò, Áëàèñ.

È, î÷åíü ÿìî, íî âñå æå ñ íåïðåîäîëèìûì ÿíèåì, Áëàèñ ñïðîñèë:

— Ãäå ÿ ÿ äàìà?

"îìàñ ñíîâà ÿñíèë þ ñ ÿÿìè Ãåðìèîíû. Äðàêî íå ñëóøàë. Îí îáâåë ãëàçàìè Çàë, ÿ êðàñèâî îäåòûõ äåâóøåê, þùèõ ñî ñâîèìè êàâàëåðàìè. Þíîøà ïîäóìàë, êàê æå áóäåò ÿäåòü Ãåðìèîíà. Êàêîå ó íåå áóäåò ïëàòüå? Îíà áóäåò ÿäåòü, êàê è îñòàëüíûå äåâóøêè? Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî âçäîõíóë. Æåëàíèå óâèäåòü åå ñíîâà âûõîäèëî çà ïðåäåëû ðàçóìíîãî.

— È êàê äåëà äîìà? — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ ñ íåáîëüøîé óõìûëêîé.

"îìàñ øóòëèâûì òîíîì îòâåòèë:

— «"îìàñ, òû áóäåøü õóäøèì ãåðöîãîì â èñòîðèè ñåìüè Âåëëèíãòîí» è ò.ï.

— ÿ ìà÷åõà åùå íå óìåðëà?

— Î÷åâèäíî, îíà ïðîæèâåò äîëüøå ÿ.

— ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? — òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Ìýðè.

"îìàñ ÿë áðîâü.

— "÷óñü. ß âñå åùå ñòóäåíò. Íó, âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, â ñåðäöå.

— Êòî-íèáóäü èç… ó÷åíèêîâ 'îãâàðòñà çíàåò, ÷òî òû ãåðöîã?

— ß þñü, íåò. ß þ, ÷òî íåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ, íå çíàåò. ß æå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå êîðîëü.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñòàëè çàäóì÷èâûìè ïðè çâóêå åå èìåíè. Áëàèñ, "îìàñ è Ìýðè çàìåòèëè ýòî.

— Êòî ? — þíóëà Ìýðè. "îìàñ ÿ.

— Îíà ÿ Ñòàðîñòà. È ÿ ñïóòíèöà.

Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî ñíîâà çàòîøíèëî. Îí îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ìýðè è ïðîèçíåñ:

— Ññîðüòåñü áåç ÿ. Ìíå íóæíî âûïèòü.

ÿ, Äðàêî óñëûøàë þùèé â ãóëå Çàëà ãîëîñ Áëàèñ:

— Áåäíûé êðåòèí. Ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå ÿ

Äðàêî ïîêàçàë ñðåäíèé ïàëåö â íàïðàâëåíèè Áëàèñà, îò ÷åãî òîò ÿÿ.

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó è ÿ çà ñêàòåðòü, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Êîãäà åãî ïîìóòíåâøèé ÿä ÿ, îí íàïîëíèë ñòàêàí è ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê.

— Âèäèìî òû òîæå ïëîõî ñïàë, — ÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ñáîêó îò Äðàêî. Îí ÿ êðóãîì è ÿ íà âëàäåëüöà ãîëîñà. Åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü; óëûáêà ñêðèâèëàñü.

— Ìíå ÿòíî, ÷òî òû ïåðåæèâàåøü, Ïîòòåð, — ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ èçäåâêîé, ïðè ýòîì ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòîëó.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè ñåðäèòî çàñâåòèëèñü. Îí ñäåëàë ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî áîêàëà, íå ÿ ñâîèõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç îò Äðàêî.

— Ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíî! "û âåäåøü ÿ êàê èäèîò êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âèæó ÿ.

Äðàêî þáåçíî ÿ.

— À êîãäà ÿ âèæó **ÿ,** òâîé øðàì ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì ÿ âñå ÿð÷å. Ñêàæè: ñíèëèñü ëè òåáå â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ êîøìàðû?

Ãàððè ÿ.

— Íåò. Íî ÿ þ, ÷òî èõ âèäèò Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî ÿ, ïî÷òè ïðîëèâ ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà ñåáå íà þì. Îí ÿ è ñîñðåäîòî÷èë ñâîé ïðèñòàëüíûé ÿä íà Ãàððè.

— È ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî ñ íåé? — ñïðîñèë îí ðåçêî.

Çëîáà â óëûáêå Ãàððè óøëà. Îí êàêîå-òî ÿ ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, âîçìîæíî ÿñü ïðèâåñòè âñå ïðîèñõîäèâøåå â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ «ê îáùåìó þ».

— Ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå áåññîííèöû, — ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî. — È ýòî áóêâàëüíî èññóøàåò åå. Îíà ïîõîæà íà ñêåëåò. È îíà åëå-åëå äåðæèò ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè… íî îíà íå ñïèò, — Äðàêî ñëóøàë, ìåäëåííî ÿñü. Íî åãî ëèöî îñòàëîñü «÷èñòûì» îò ýìîöèé. Îí íå ïîêàæåò Ïîòòåðó ****! — Îíà ëãàëà ìíå. È Ðîíó. Îíà ñêàçàëà íàì, ÷òî ñ íåé òàêîå áûëî è ðàíüøå. ÿ ýòà áåññîííèöà, — Äðàêî çëîáíî ÿ.

— ÿ äåâî÷êà. Îíà íà÷èíàåò ÿ.

Ãàððè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë Äðàêî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ÿ íà ñöåíó, íà þ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ Ãëàâíûå Ñòàðîñòû.

— Íî ÿ íå þ åé. Íè îäíîìó åå ñëîâó. Îíà òàê ãîâîðèò, ÷òîáû ìû íå âîëíîâàëèñü. Âåäü ýòî èç-çà ÿ ñ íåé ÿ ÿ ýòà ÷åðòîâùèíà? — Äðàêî ñåðäèòî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî Ãàððè áûë áûñòðåå. — ×åðò, êàê æå ÿ íåíàâèæó ÿ, — íà÷àë îí.

— Àíàëîãè÷íî, — ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî.

— Íî çíàé, ÷òî ÿ þ ýòî ÿ íåå, íå ÿ. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü âî ÿ âàøåãî ÿ, ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó âàìè… — Ãàððè ñäåëàë ïàóçó, âèäèìî ÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü ñêàçàííîå, — íî ðåçóëüòàòîì âñåãî ýòîãî ñòàëî êàêîå-òî ÿòüå, êîòîðîå òåïåðü «ëåæèò» íà âàñ.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ, ïðè÷åì áåç êàêîé-ëèáî âèäèìîé íà òî ïðè÷èíû. È îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ýòî: îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè è òêíóë ïàëüöåì åìó â ëèöî.

— "û íå èìååøü íè ÿ, î ÷åì ãîâîðèøü!

— Íó, î÷åâèäíî, ýòî êàê-òî ÿçàíî ñ âàìè, — ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî. — Îíà íå ìîæåò ñïàòü, è òû íå ìîæåøü ñïàòü. Âîò è äåëàé âûâîäû.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë þ ñëàáîñòü, êàê òîëüêî âåñü åãî ãíåâ ÿ. Îí ïðîòåð ãëàçà. Êîãäà ýòî Ïîòòåð ÿ òàê ÿ? Îí ñïðîñèë åãî îá ýòîì. Ãàððè òîíêî ÿ.

— Îáû÷íîå þäåíèå.

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë.

— Ìåæäó ìíîé è Ãðåéíäæåð íè÷åãî íåò. ÿòíî? — Ãàððè þáåçíî êèâíóë.

— ß íè÷åãî òàêîãî è íå ãîâîðèë, — Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñöåíó; â åãî ãëàçàõ ñâåðêíóëà èñêîðêà òîñêè._ß íàñòîëüêî ïðîçðà÷åí? Íàñòîëüêî ïðîçðà÷åí, ÷òî äàæå Ïîòòåð ìîæåò âèäåòü ñêâîçü ÿ?___

— Ïîøåë òû, Ïîòòåð.

— "û òîæå.

— Îíà ïðàâäà íå ìîæåò ñïàòü?

Ãàððè, êàçàëîñü, ÿ.

— "û âèäåë åå â ïîñëåäíèå äíè? Î÷åâèäíî, îíà ãëîòàåò êàêèå-òî ëåêàðñòâà èëè ïüåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî êîôå. Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó îíà ýòî äåëàåò?…

— Êòî åùå çíàåò îá ýòîé… ñìåøíîé ãèïîòåçå ïðî ÿòèå?

— "îëüêî ÿ. È òåïåðü òû.

— Àé. Ýòî òàê ïî-äðóæåñêè, Ïîòòåð, — ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ñ óõìûëêîé. — Ìû äîëæíû ïî÷àùå âåñòè òàêèå îòêðîâåííûå áåñåäû, — Ãàððè ÿ.

Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà ñöåíó. À ÷òî åñëè Ïîòòåð ïðàâ? Âñå ýòî òàê ñòðàííî; ÷òî åñëè ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàêîå-òî… ÿòèå? Ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî?

— Ëàäíî, Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ÿ çàìåòèëè þùèì ñ òîáîé. Ýòî áðîñèò òåíü íà þ þ.

— Àíàëîãè÷íî, — ë Ãàððè ñóõî.

È Äðàêî íà÷àë óõîäèòü, ÿ ëîá îò ïåðåïîëíèâøèõ ãîëîâó ìûñëåé.

**X**

'**ÿ **'

_Íåóæåëè òû íå ìîæåøü îñòàâèòü ÿ â ïîêîå ÿ áû íà îäèí áëàãîñëîâåííûé ÷àñ?_ - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ñåðäèòî.

'**Æàëü áûëî íå î÷åíü **'

__

'**Íåóæåëè ìëàäøèé Ìàëôîé ðåàëüíî ÿ ÿçíîêðîâêîé?**'

_Ïðåêðàòè. Ýòî æå Ìàëôîé. Ñêîðåå ñíåã ïîéäåò â àäó. "åïåðü çàêðîé ñâîé ïîãàíûé ðîò è äàé ìíå ÿ _

'**Êàê ñìååøü òû âûêàçûâàòü òàêîå íåïî÷òåíèå "åìíîìó Ëîðäó?**'

_Â ñëó÷àå åñëè òû íå çàìåòèë, òû íå Âîëäåìîðò. "û ïðîñòî äóðàöêèé ãîëîñ ó ÿ â ãîëîâå, ñêîðåå âñåãî âíåäðåííûé îäíèì èç åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé, ñ þ ñâåñòè ÿ ñ _

Â ãîëîâå Ãàððè êòî-òî ÿÿ. Îí ïîäàâèë ñòîí è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Êîãäà õîõîò ÿ, ðóêè Ãàððè äðîæàëè. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ÿ, ÷òî ãîëîñ îñòàâèë åãî. Ïîêà.

— Î, òû çäåñü, Ãàððè! — ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ, åãî ñïóòíèöà, ÿðêî ÿñü. Ãàððè îòâåòèë åé ñëàáîé óëûáêîé è ÿë åå çà ðóêó. ÿòüå. Ïî÷åìó ÷åðòîâû Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè íå ÿò åãî â ïîêîå? — "û âèäåë Ãåðìèîíó? — Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Î… ** ÿ** ñèìïàòè÷íà! Ïîñìîòðè! Èäåò äèðåêòîð. Îí ïðåäñòàâèò èõ.

È Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà, èäóùåãî ê ñöåíå, ÿ íåíàâèñòü, ÿþ èç åãî ãîëîâû, èç ãëóáèí ìîçãà, ãäå ñïàë ãîëîñ. Îí êðåï÷å îáåðíóë ðóêó âîêðóã òàëèè Ýìèëèè (ÿ ïðè ýòîì î÷àðîâàòåëüíî õèõèêíóëà) è ñòàë ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñëóøàòü þ ðå÷ü Äàìáëäîðà.


	18. ГЛАВА 18 Последний танец

**������� ��������� � �����**

**�����: **Callisto Callispi

**����������: **Lady

(���������� �� ������� �� ������ ��������)

**���������� �����������:** 15/R

**����:** �����/�����

**������� �����:** �����/��������

**��������: **

**Disclaimers**: ��� ����� ����������� ��. ������.

**�����: **��� ������� ������ �������� �� ����� �����, ��� ��� �������� ����� ���� � ��������� ����������.

**������� ��������: **��� �������� �� ����� �� ���� ��� ��������, ��-�� ���� �������� ������ ���� ����� ��������� � �����. �� ����� ��� ����� ����������� ����������.

**�** - �����.

����� 18. Last Dance (��������� �����)

� ��� ��� ������������� ���, � �������� �������� � �������. � ��� ����� ����, ��� �� �������������.

� �����, ��� ������� ���� ������? � �� ���� ������ � ���� �������� �����, ��� ����� ��� ��� ����� �������� ����. ����� ������� �����.

� ������ �������. ������ ���.

� �� � ��������� ������� �����. ��� � ������ ��������� ����������. ��� �������. �� ��������� �������. ��� ������ ��� ��������� � ������������: ������ �� �����, ������ �������, � �������� ������ �����, ������� �� ������� ����� ����� �����. �, ����, ���� ������ ���� ��������� ��** ����**, ������ ���. �� ��� � ����� ���������. ������! �� �����? ����� ��������� � ��������� ����, ������� ��� ���� ��������� � �����._���������! �� ������� ������ ������. �� �������!_ � �� �� ����. ���� ��� ����������� ��������� � �������. ��� ���� ��������, � ���� ���� ������. ����� �������� ��������� ���� ����������������, �� ����� ���� �������� ��� �����. �� ����������, ��� �� ��� ��������� �������� ���. � � ������� ����� ���, � � �����, ��� ���� ����������, ��������� ���� � �������, � ����� ������ ����� � ����� ������� � ����� ������.

� ����, �����, �� � �������? � ������� �� ����� ����.

�� ������ � ������ �����, �� ��� ���� ��� � ������. ��� ������ �����������. ��� ������, � �� �������� ��������. ���� �������� ��� ������� �����!

����� �� �����, ��� ���������. ��� ���� �������� �����������, � �� ���-��� ����� ���������� ����. �� ����, �� �������, � �������, ����� ���������� ������ ��� ����� � ����������.

� ���, ���� ����, � ����� �����? � ���-�� �������� ��� � ���.

����� ������� ���� ������� ����. �� ��� � ���� ���� ����.

� ߅ �� � ��������� �� �� ������.

������� ����� ���� ���� ������ ��� � ������ ��������� ����, ������� ���������� ��, ��-��������, �������� � ������������ ������� ���������, ��� ���� �� ���������� ����������� ������ ������������.

����� ������ �� �������, ���� ����� ��� ������ ����� ���� �� �������. ��������� �����, ������, �������� ���. �� ��� ���� ������� �������� ����� ���������. ������ ����� �� ������������ ���� ������ � �����, �� ����, �������, ������ ����� �� ����� ����������� �������. ����� ������� � ���� �������, ������� ������������ ������ ���� � �����. � ��� ���������� ������ ��������.

� �� � ��� �����? ���������, ��� ���� ��, ���� �� �� ������� �������� ����� ����������?!

����� ���� �� ��� ���.

� �� ���� �� � ���� ����, ������.

����� ������ ���������. ��� ���� ���������� � ��������� �������.

� �� ���� �������. ����� �� �� ������, ��� � ������� ������?

� � ������ ����: ��� �� **�����** ���� ������, � �������� �����, ����������� ������.

����� ������ ���, �������� ��������� ��������. �� �� ���� ������� � ������ ������� �������.

� �� ������ �������.

����� ��������� ��������� ������ � �����, �� �����������, ����� ������� �������� ������������, ������������ ���������:

� � ������ �, �������, ����������� ��� ����� � ������� �������!

� ����� �������, ����� ��������, �� ����� � �� ���. ��� ��������� �� �����, ���

� �������, ��������� ��������.

����� �������� �������� ������ ����� � ����������. �� ������ �����, ������� ������� � ��������� ������.

� ��� ���������? � ����� ����������� �� ���� ���������.

� ��� ��� ��� ����� ����? ��� ������� ��������, �������? ��� ��-�� ����� �� ������ �� �����������?

����� ���������, �� ������� ����� �����������. ��� ����� ���� ��������� � ��������, ��� ��� ����� ���� � �� �������. �� ����� ���� � ���, �������� ����� ��������� ��������. �� �� ��������� ����, ������ ��� ������ ������ ��� - ���, ����� ����� ������ ������. �� �� ����� ������ ���������� �����. ��������, �� ��������� � ����; ��� ����� ������� ��������.

� ��, ��� ������������� ��������� ���������, � �������� ������ � �������, ����� ����� �������� ��������, � ������ �� ������������� ������ �� ��������, � ��������� ������������, ����, � ��������, ��������� �� ������� �������� �����. �� ��� ����� ��������� �� ����� ���� � ���������� ������� �����, �������� ��� ���� ����� �� ����������������� ����. � � ���� ���� ����� ���� ���������� �������� ��������� � ����� ����������� ����, � ��������� ��������. � ����� ��� �������� ������������ ������� �� ���, � �������� ��� �������� ���� ��������� �������������, �� ������ �����, ������� � ��������.

� ��� ��� ��������� ��� � ���������, � ����� �� ����� ������, � ������� ��������. ��� ���������� � ������ �������� �����������. � �� ������������ �������, �� ���������� ������� � ������� ������� ����. ������� �� ����������. � ����� ��� ���� �������� �������, ������ ������ � ���������� ����� ��������, � �������� ������.

� �������������. �� � ������ ������ �������� � ������� �������� ��������� ��� ����� ����. �����������!

��������� ������ ������������. ����� ����� ������� �� ��������. �� ��� ���� ��������� ����� �������, ����� �� ������, ��� ��� �������� ���� ���� � ���������� ��������, ���-�� �� ����������. ��� ����� ��� ������ �� ������� ������������� ������ �������� �� �������� ��� ������� �� ����� ���� ��������������? ��� �����

������ ��� ��� ��������.

����� ����������� � ����� � ����� ��������� �� ����� ����� � �������. ��� ����� ������� �� ��� � ���������� ������._��������__ � ������ ����� � � ������ ����� � ��� �� � ��� �� ���? ��� � ��� �� �������?_

� �� ��������� ���, ��� ����� ����� �����-�� �������� ��������� ����� ������. ��� � ����� ���������? ������ �.

����� ��������� �� ������. � ����� ��������� �� ��������, ������� ������� ���������� � ������� ���� ������ �����������. �� ������� �� �������, ����� �������� �� � ������� � ������ � ������� �����.

_�����������, �����. ��� ������ ������ �� ���������. ����� �� �� ������ ���������� �� ����, ���������� �� ����? �����������!_ ����� �����.

����� ��������, ������, ��� ���-�� ����� � ���� ����� ����� �����. �����.

� ��� ������������� ���� ��� ��������? � ������� ����� �����������. ��� ���� ���������� �� ����� � ���������. � ��� ���, � ��������� �� �������. � ��� �� �������. ����� ������ � �������� ����

� ��. ������. �����, � �������� �����, �������������� ������, ����� ����� � ������ �����. �, �������� �� ���������, ��� ����� �� ������� �������� ����������� ���������. � ��� �� �� �������, ��� ��� ������������?

����� ����� ��������. ��� ���� ��������� �� ������.

� �� ������� �� ����, ��� ���������� ����� �������������� ������ ���: ������� ��** ��** ��� �������������� ��������������? � � � ����� ������� ����� ����������� � ����, ������� ����� ������ ������ �� ������.

**X**

��� ������� ��� ����� ��������, ��� �� ��������, ��� ��� ������ ������. ��� ������ ����� � ���������, ����� ������������ ����, ������������ �������. ��� �����������, ��� � ��� �� ��� ��������� ������� ��������� ����. ��-�� ������ �� ������� �������� �� ���� ������ ����.

� ���� � ���� ������� ��������� ���� ���� ������ �����������, � ������ �����, ���� ����������� ��������. ��� ������� ������� � ��������:

� �������. �� ���� ���� ������� ������������. ��� �� ���� �������������.

� �� ��� �����, � ���� ��������� ������ � ��������� ������������. ��� ������������� ��������. �� ������ ���������� ��������� ����� �����, � ���������������� �� �������������, ���� �� � ����� ����� � ������� ������.

�������� ���������� ���, � ��� ���������� �����._�� ��������� ���, ��������! �� ����� ����! ������ ������� �� ��������� ���� ��� ������!_

���� �������� �������, ��� ����� ���������� �������� �� �������, ��� ������ ���, �� ��� ��� �� �������, ��� ��

������� �������� ��������� � ������, ����� ����� ���������� � ����� �������� ����� ����� � ��._�__ ��� ���!_

� ����� � ����������� ��� ��������, ��� ����� ���������. � ߅ ��

������������ ���������� � �� ������, ����� ��������� �����������. �� ��������� �� � ���� � ����������������� ���������.

� ����� ��������, ��������. � �����, ��� �� � ��� ������.

��������� ������ �������� ������� � ������ �������� �� ����. �� ������ ���������, � ������ ���� � ������ �������� �����. ������ �� ������ �� �� ������? � ����� �������� ��������� ������, ��� ������� �������� ����������� ��� �������, ������� ��� � �� �������� ��� ��� ������ �����������. �������� ���������� � ������� ����������:

� ��� � �������.

� ��� ���������� ����� ��� ����� ������ � ������, �� ��� �� �������� �����������, ��� ��� ����� ��� �������� ����� ����� � ��� ����� ��� ����� �� �������� ��.

��������, ��� ���������, �� ������������ ����� �� ������.

�� ����� �������� ���������� ����� ���� ������. ��� ������ �������� ������ ���� �������� ����. ��� ������ ���, ��� ����� ���, � ��� ������ �� ����� � ����� ��������.

� ������ ���� �� ��������������� � �������� ����� �� ������ ������ � ���������� �� ������, ������� ��������� ������� �� ���. � �� ����� � ���� ��������� � ����� �������?

�������� ��������. �� �� ��� �� ����� �������.

� ���������? � ����? � ��� ��� �����? � ����� �� �������� �� � �������, �� �� ������� �������. � �� � � �����, ����������, � ��� ���������? ��������? ������? ������, ��� ������? ����������? �� ���� �� ���� ���� � ��� �� ���� ���������. � ��� � ��� ���������� � ����� ������ �����, ������ �� � ������� �� ������ ��������� ���. �� ��� �� �������� �� ��� ������, ��� ������.

� �������?

� �� ������� �� ���� ��������. � �����, ��� �� ����������. ߅ �� ������� �� ������ ���� �����. � ������� �����, � �� ���� ������ ��������� ����������.

� ������? ��-����� �� ������ �������������� �������.

�������� ���� ����������.

� � �� ����, ������ ����� ���� ��������� ����� ���������. ������� ��� ������.

��� ��� ������������� �����. �������� ��������, ��� ���������� �����. �� ��, ������ �������� ��������, ������ �������� ������, � ��� ���������� ���������.

�������� �� ��������� ������ ������� �����. ��-�� ������ � ��� �������� �������. �� ��� ���������� ���������, � �� ����� ��� ������ ��� �������� ������. �� ����������� �� � ����� ����� (� �������, ���� � ������) � ������ � � ������������ ������������ ��.

�� ���� �������� ������������ ��� � ����� ����� � ���������� �������� ����� �����, �� � ������ ������ �������� �����: �� �� ������� ��������� ������, ������� ������ ���������� ����� ��� � �����.

� � ���� �������� ������� ����?

�������� ������� � ����������. ��� ���� ���. ���������� ������ (� ��� ���������� � �������) ������� ��! ��� ��������������� ������ ������� ���� �������������, ��� � ��� ������, �� � ���� �� ���� �� ������� ����� �����, �� �������� ���� �����, �� �������� �����. ��� ����� ��������� ��, ��� ���� ��������� ������. ����� ��������� ������ ����� �� ��� � ���������. � ��� ������������ ����, ���� ���� ���� �� �������. �������, �� ��� �� ������������� ����, - ��� ��� ��� ���������� ����������� � �������.

�� ����� ����� ��������� �� ���� - ��� ������ �� ����� � ���� ��������. ��� �� ���? ���� ������, �����������, ������������, ��������, ��������, �����������, ���������� ������. ��� ����� �� ������ �� ��, ��� ������ ����� �� �����? ��� ����� ��

�������� ����������, ������������, ��� ���-�� ���� �� �� �����. �����? ��� ���������� � �������������, ��� �� ������ ����������. �����.

� �� �������� � ��� 7 ����� ������, � ������ �����, ���� ��������. ����� ������� �����.

� � �� �������, �����. � ������ ��� ������.

� ��������, ������� ���� ������ ��� ���������, ��� �� ���������� � ��� 7 �����?

�������� ����������.

� �����, �� ����������� ���� �� �����?

����� ��������� �� ������. ����� ��� ������, ����� ���� ���� �������� � ������� ����������.

� ����, �������, �� �� ����������, � �������� ������������ �������. � ����� ������, �� �������� �����. � ���� �� � �� ��� �����, �� ����������� ��� ���������. � �, ������������. �����, ������ �� ���� �� ����������� � ��������? � �, �� ������ ������ �� �����, ����� �������� �������� � ���� � ����� �� �� ������������. � �� ���������� ������� ���������, ��������, � ������ ����� ���������������, ��������� �� � ����. � �� ������ ������ ��� ���������, � �������� ������ �������.

� ��� �� ����� ����� ��� �����? � ��� ����� ����������� ������� �� �������� ����. ������ ��� ������ ���? �� ���� � ��� ���� �� ������������.

� �� �������� �������������.

�������� ����������� � ������. �� ����� ������ ��������, ������ ��� ��� �������, ��� � ��� ������ ������ ��������� ������������? �� ��� ��������������� ��� � �� ��������� �������� ����._� ��� ��� ���������. � ������ �������. � ��� ������._

� � ������ ��������, ��� �� � �������, � ��� ������ �����������. � � ����, ����� ��� ������ ��������, � �������� ���������� ������ � ��������, ��� ��� ������� � ����� ����, � ������� �� ��������� ���. �� ������ �����������.

����� ������ ���� ���� �� �� ����� � ������ �� ����������, ���, ����� �� ����� �����������. ����� �������� ������ �����������, ������ ��� ��� ������� ��������� �� ��� ����. �������� �����. �������� �������. ������ �������� ���������.

� �� �������� ����������. ��� �������, ��� �� �����** ����-��**.

�� ��� � �������� ���������. ����� ������� �������� �� �����.

� � ���� � ���?

� �, � �� ����. �����, ��������. ��� �����? �������� ������ ����������, �������� �� ����������� � ������� �������, � �������� ������ ������������ �� ������.

� ��� �� ������ � ����, �����? � �� ������ ����� �������� �� ����� ����� ������.

� � ������ �� ���� � ����. � ��� ����� �� ��������.

�������� ����������� � ��������� �� ��� ������. �� ������� �� ��� ���������.

� �� ����������. ���� ����� ���������� � ��� ������, ����� �� ��������� � �����.

����� ������ �����.

� ��. ��� ������ �� �����?

��� �������� �����, �����, ��� �������. �� ��� ��������� ���� �������������.

� ��. �����. ���� ��� ��� �����?

� ��. �� ��� ������� ��������, ��� �� ��������� ��� �� �����, � �� �� �������. �� ���� ����� ��� ������� �� ����� �������, � ����? � ��� ����� ������ �� ����� ������������ ������. �������� ����� �������� �� ����.

� ��� �� ��������� �������, �����? � �������� ��� ��������. � ������ �� ����� ��������? � �� �� ������� � ������� ���������� ������. �� ������ ������� �� ��� � ����� ��, �������, ��������� �� ���, �� �������� ��������:

� ����� ������� �� ��� ����� �������. ���� �� �������, ��� ��� ����� ���������� ���������, ���� ����� �� ����������?

��������, �������� ����� ���������� ���� �����. ��� �������� ��������� �� ��� ����������, �� �������, ������ ��� ����������� ���� ��� ����������� � ��� �����������.

������ ������ ����� ��� ��� ������� ��������? �� ���� ������, ����� ���������. �������� �������� ����� � ���������� �������, ����� ���� ������ �����. �� ��������� ��������� �� ���, �������� �����, ������ ��� ������� �� �����������, �� ����� �� ����������� ������ ������� � ������� ����. �������� ���������� ��������� � ���� ������, �������� ��� ���� ������ ����. ��� ��������, ����� �� ���, �� �������������� �� ������. �� ������ ��������� ��������� �� ����� ����������, ��� ����� ������ �� ���������.

��������, ���� �� ��� �� ���� ����� ��������, �� � ����������� ���� �� �������, ��� �� ���������� � ���. �� �� ���� �����: ��� ����������� ���� ��� ������ ������ �������.

� �� ������ ���������� ���, �� �� ������.

�������� ���������� �� ������. �� ����������.

� ���������� � ���?

� � ���.

� ���?

� �����.

�� ��� ��� �� ��������� �� ���. �� �� ��� ��� �������� ������, �� ���� ������ �������� ��� � �����.

� ����� ���� ������ ���.

� �� �����, ��������.

� ���.

� � ����� �������� � ����� ������.

�������� ����������. ��� ��� ����� �������? ����� ��� ����������, ��� ��� ������.

� ������ �� ����������� ���� �� ����? � �����-�� ����� ����� ������.

� � ����� � ���������, ��������. �� ��������� �� ������, ����������� �� ��������. � �, �����������, ����� ���������.

� ��������� �������� ���� �����������, � ����� �������. �������� �������� ����� �� ���� ������������ ����. � ������ �����, ���� ��������� ��� ����������� ����. ����� �� ������ ��������� ��������� � ������ ������. ��� ��� ������ �����, � ����� ������� �������? ��� ��� ������ � ����� ����������?

� �� �����-������ ����� ����-������, �����? � �������� �������� ��������, �� ����� � ������������. ��� ��������� ������ ���� � ���������� ��������, ��� ������ ���� ������. ���� ������ ������� ������� ������ ���. ��������� ������ ����� �� �������.

� ���. �������. �� � �����, ��� � ������� ������.

�������� ��������� ���������� �� ����. �� �� ������ �� ������. ���������, �� �������� ���� �������� ���������. ��� ����� ������� ���� � ����� ������.

�� ��������� �� ���, � ��� ����� ����� ���������. �� ������� �� ����������, ��� �� ��� ������� �����.

�������� ������������� ������ ���� ������ ����� �������� �� ������. � ����. ������� ����� ��������� � �� �����������?

��� ������� �����, ����� ����� ������ ���� �������� �����. ����� �� ������ ����� �������. �� ����� ����� ����������. �� ������ ����� �� ��������� ��? ������ ��� ��� ��� ��������� � ���� �������� ������? �������� ������� ����� � �������� �����, ������ ���� ������ ���� � ���������� ����������� �� ������ ����. ��� ������ ����������� ������ ��� ��������� �� � �����. ��� �����, ��������, ������������ ��.

����� ��� ������, ��� �� ������ ��, ����� ����� ��������� � �� �����. �� �������� �������� ������ � �� ����, ��� ��� ���������� ����� �� ������ ����� ��������������� ������ �����������. ������ �������� ��������� �������, ����� ����� �������� ���� ����� �� � ���������� ����. ��������. ������������. �� ������� ���������� ��.

� �-����� � ���������� ���, ��� ���� ������� ��� ���� ������. �������� ����. ���� ��� ������� �������� ��������._����������. ����������. ������ �� ������� ���?..._

��� �������� ���������. �������� �������, ������ ��� ����� ����� ���������� �� � �����. ��� �����������. ��� �� ���� ��������, ������� ���������� � ������� ����������� ��������� � ������ �����. ������

�������� �������� ���� ����������� ������ �� ���������� ������ ���, ������� ���������� ���������� ��, � ����������� ������� � ����� �������, �������� ������� �� ��� ��-�� ����� ������. ����� ������ �� �����; ��� ����, ��������� ������ ����� ��� ���������, �������. ����� ������� �� ��� � ������������� ������ - ��� �������, �������� �������.

� ���, � ��������� ��������, �������� ������ ������, ��� ���� ������ ��������� �� ������. ��� ������� �����; ��������� ����� ������ ������������� � �� ��������, ���������� �����. �� ������ �������, � ��� ����� �� �� ���, ���� �� ����� �� ��������� ��.

����� ���������� � ��� � ������������ ���������� �� ��� ����. �������� ���� ������� ��������, ����� ������� ��� ��� �������. ��� ������ ������ �������� ����. ������ ������, ������

� ����! �����! ������! � ��������� ��� �������� �������� ���, ������� ������� �� ����. ������� ���� ������ � ��� ������� ���� ������� �� ����������� ���� � �����. ����� ������� ������� �������� �� ������� ���. ��� ����� �������, ��������� �� ��������� ��� �����������. � ������! ������! � ����� ����� ���������� �� �� �����, ����� ��� ���� ����� ������ �� ����. � �����, ����� ����������, ��� �� ����� ���� �������� �������, �� �����������, ����� ���� �� ������ ����� ��������.

� �� �����, ��� ����� ������ ������ �������� ����, � �������� ����� ������ ����, ������ � �������.

�������� ����� ������� ���� ������; �� ������ ��� ������. ��� ���������, ����� ���� ������ ����� �� ����: ���������� ������, ����� ��������� �� ����, �� ���, ����� �� �������� ������. �� ������ ������ �� �����, �� ����������� ������ � ������� ����� � ������� ������� �������, ��������� ��������� � ������ �� ��������.

�������� ������� � ����� ���������� ������������, �� ����, ��� ����� �� ���� ��� ������ � ������.

_�*���__ ����������_

�������! ��� ���! ��� ������ �����, �������� ������ �� ����� � ���� ����� � ������ �� �������� ����. ������. ������ ���� ���������� ������, ����������� ������, ������� �������� �� ��������. �������, ��� ���. �����, �����, � ���� ����� ����������, ������� ��������� �������� � �����������, ������ ��������, ��� ������, ������������� �� ���������. ������ �������� �������� ����, ������ ������������� ������ �����. ������ ������. ����� ��� ��� � �����! �������� ������ ������ �� ������ ���, ��� �������� �� ���� _����������_. � ������ �����

_����������. ���, ���� �������� �� ��� �������. ����������. ����� � �����!_

**X**

����� �� ��� ������� ������, ������� �������� ���, ����� �� ������ ������, ��������� ��������. ������� �� ������������ ����������, ��� ����� �� ������ ��� ��������� ��������� ���� ���������. �� �� ������, ��� ����� ��������� �������� �� ������ ������ � �����, ������� �� � �������.

�������. ��������� ��� ������� ���� ������� ����, ��� ����� ������� ��������� � ���� � ������, � ���� � �����. ������� �������� ��� ��� ����. �� ����������, ��� �����, ��� ����� � �������, ������ ����. �� ����� ������, �������, ���� ����� ������� � �����. � ��� �����, ����� �������� ������ �������� ���.

� ���,** �* ���� ����**, �� ������?! � �������� �����, ���������� ������ �� ����������� �����, ������� �� ������ �������. � ���� ������ ������� ����� ������, ����� ����� �������� ������ �����, ���������� � �������� ������ ���������.

_� Monsieur! Vous�_

**� ��������**! � ������� �� � ���� ��������� �������, ������� ������ �� �������� � ������� ������ � �����.

��, ���� �� ������ �� ��, ��� ����� ��������� ������ ������ ��� �� �������� �������� �������, ����� - ������� ��� ������, ���� �������� � ����� - ���������.

� ������� �� ����������� ���� ���� �� �������������� ���� ��-�� **������������**?

� �� ������ �������! �� ������ ! �� ������� */! � ����� �����. � ��

� ��, ��. � ������� */, �������� ����� ����. ���.: �������������� ���! � ����� ���������� �� ����! ����������� ���� ����������� � ���� ���, ��� �� ����������� ��� �������, � �����, ���� �� ������ �� ������ �������� ��� ����, ����� �������� ������ � ����� � ������� ������������ �������: � ��� ��� �� ����������� ������� �� ���� �� ���, ��� ������� ������ ����?

����� ���������� �����, ��� ������, ��� �� ���� ����� ���������. ����� ���� ������� ����� ������.

� � �� ��������� ���� ������ � ����� ������. �� ���� ���������. ������ ���, ����� � ������� ���� ������ � ������ ��������, � ������ �� ���� ���** ������**.

����� ��������� �� ������� ���� ������, ����, ������� ��������� ���� ��������. �������, ����� ����� ����. ����� ������ ���������, ������ ��� ��� ������ � ������ ������ ����������� �� ������. ����� �����������; ��� ����� ��������� ������ ��������. ����� ����������� �������� �� ���� � �����. � �� ������ ������ �� �����, ����� ����������� ������ � ����� �� �������� ���� ����� �� ���������. �� �� ����� ����, ������� �� ���.

**X**

����� �� ���� �������� �� ����. ��� �������, ��� �� ������ ������, ������� �������� ������� �������� �����������. ��� ������ ���� ������ ������ �����. ������� �������� ��� �� ���� ������?

_���� ����� ��������� ������� �� �� �������, �� ������� ����, ������ ���� � ������� ������� ���������_- �������� ��� ������.

����� ������ ���������� ��������, ��������� ������� �����, ������������ �� � ������.

�_������ ��������� ��������. ������, ������ ��������. ����� �� �������� ��������� ���� ��������, �� �����, ������� �� ������� ������ ����, ����� �����������_�

� ��������, � ���������� ���.

�_�� �������, �����, ���� ��������, ��� ��������, ����� �� ������� ���������. �� ������ ���� ������� ���������� ������. �� ������ ���� ��������� ������ ���������� ����. �� ���������, ��� ������ �� �����. ��� �� ������������ **����**, �� ������, ����� ������ ��������!_�

������ ���� ����� ��� ����� �� ����� ������?

� ���������!

�� ���� �����������. _�� ��������������, �� ��������������. ��������� ����. ����������� ����._ ��� ������������, ������������ �� ���� �������. ����� ������� � �� ���� � ������� ����._� ����� � ����� ��� �������� �� �������? _� ���������� ���. ���� ������, ��� ���������� ���������� ����.

� ���������, �������!

���� ��� ����� ���� ������. �������� ��������� � �������, ������������ ��� ���� �� ����� �����.

� ������ ���� ����, � ��������� ���.

� ��� ��������� �� ��������, ��� �� ����������? ������ ����� ���������� ������ �� ���� � ����� ���������� ��������� ���������� �� � ����. �� ������ ��� ��� �����, ��� �����. ����������� ����� ����� �� �� ��� � ���. � ���� ������� ������� ������� ���������, ����� ��������� �� ������. �� ��� ����� ��������� �����, �������� �����, �� ������ ����� ������ ����������� ������ �����.

� ���� �� ������? � �������� ��� �������, ������ ��� � �����. �� �����, ��������, ���� ��� �����. �� ������� ������������ �� ��� � ����. ��� ����� �����, ��������, ���������, ����� ��� ������ ���� �� �� ����.

� � ������ ������� � ������� �� ��, � ������ ��, �������, ������ ��� ���� � �������. ��� ������ ���������� �� �� ����� ����, �� ���� ��� ���������. �������� ��������� �� ��� ����������, ��������� ��� �������. ��� ������, ��������, ��������� ����������� �� ����� �������, ������ ���� �����������. �� ����������, � ���-�� �� ������ ����� ����������.

� ���? � �������� ��������, ��������, ��� �� ���� ������. ����� ���-�� ��������� �����������. �������� �������� ����. ��� �� �����������, ��� �� ������� ���������? � ������, � �� ����� ����. ������ ����������, ����

� �** ������**, � ����� �� ������, ������� ������ �����, � ��� �� �� ���������������� **��������**, � �, �������� �� ���, ��� ������� ���������, �������� �����������. � ��� ������������, � ���� � ����, � ������ ������� ��.

��� ���������� � ������� ��������� �������� ������ ����� ���, � ������������� ������, ��� ��� ���� �� ���� ��� ����� ����������� ���������� �������. ��������� ��������� � ��������� �������� �� ������, ������ ��� ������ ������ � ������ ����.

� ���� ��������? � �������� ��� ��������. � ��� ����� ������� �� �����, �� ����� ������� ��� �������, �� ������� � �������� �������, ��� ��� ��������� ����������. ����, ������, � �� ����� ������ ������� � �������.

����� ��������� ����� � ������, ������ ��� ������� ������. ������ ��� ���� ����� �������� �������.

� ��� � ���� �� ����? ���� �� �������� ���, �� ������ �� ����� ��� ��� �������, � ����������, ������ �������� ��������� � �� ����. ��� ������, ��� ������������ ��������� ���� � ������, �� ��� �� �������� ��� �� ������, ���� ���? �, ���, ������ ����, ��-�� ��������� ��� ����. �� ������� ������. ���, ��������, ��-�� �����. ��� �����, ��� ������ ���� ������� ������� ������������ ���� �� ��� �������, �� � ����. �� ���� ��������, ��� � ������ ��� ������ ���� ���, � �������� �����, ��������� �������. �� ������� ���� � ������� ����� ���� � ���� � ��������� ������������� ������� ����. �������� �������������, ��� � ��� ����� ����������� �������. �� ������ ��� ����� ���� ��� ����

� ��� ���? � �������� ���, ������� ������� ������. ��� ��������������� ������� ����� ��� ��� ������ ��������� �� ������ ����.

����� ������ �� �������, � ����� ������������� ����-������ �� �������� ����� �������. �������� ���������������� ���������� �� ����, ������ ��������� �������� � ���� �����. ����� ������ �� ���������, ��� ������������ �� ������� � ������ �������.

**X**

��� ������ ����� ��� ��� �������� ����. ����������� �����, ������� ����, ��������� ���� ��� �� ��� �������� �� ��� � ��������� �� ����������? ��� ���� ����������. ��� ��� �� ��������� �� ������� ����������, ���������� �� ����� �����. ���, ��������, ������� ��� ��� �����������. �� ������ �� ��� � ������ ����������� ����������. �, ��������, ��� ������ ���� ��������� �� ���, ����� �������� � ����. � ��� ������� �� ����, �������� � ������ ��� ������. ����� �� ������ �������������� ���������, ��� ����� �������� ���.

� ������.

��� ������������, �� ����� � ���� �� �����������. �, ��������� ��� ��������, �������� � ���� � �����, ����� ���� ����� ��� � ������� �� ������. �� ����� ������ ��� � �� ���, ������� ���� ��� ���������� ���������� ��� �� ���������. �������� ���� ������� �� ��������. ���� ���������� �������. ����� ����. ������ �������. ��� �� ��������, ��� �� ������� �� ��������� ��� ����� ��������.

�, ����������������, ����� �������� ������ �� ������ �����. ��� ���� �������� �� �� ������� �����, �������� ������ � �������. ��� �����-������ ����� ��-�������?

��� ���� ����� ���������� ����� �� �� ����� � ����� ������, ����� ������ ���� ���.

� �����, � ���������� �������� �����. ��� �� ����� ������������� ���; ��� ����� ������. ����� ���� ���. ��� ���� ������ �� ����� � ��������� ��������� ������� ���� �� �� ������ � �����. ��� ������ ����� ��� ��, ��� � ��. � ��� �� ����� ���������� ���,� ��� � �����.

�������� �������� �����, ����� ��� ���� � ����������� ��������� ����� �� �� �����. ��� �������� ������ ��� �� ����� � ��������� ��� ���� ������ ������� ������. ������� �������� ������� ������ ������ ��� ������� ����, ����� ��� �������� ���� ���� ������ ��� ��� � ������� ������� ��� � ����.

� ����� ��� ����� ���������� ���� ���, ����� �� ��� �������� ���������, ������ ��� ���� ��� ���������, �������. ��� ���� ���������� � ��, � ����� ����� ����������: ��� ����� ������ �������.

����� ������������ ������� ��� ������� ����, ����� ����� ��������, � ������ �� �������, ����������� � ���������� ��� ��� ������. �� ������ �������� �� ������ ����. ��� ���������� ��� � ���, �� ����� ��� ��������. �� �������, ������� �� ���������, �������� ����� � ���������, ������������ ��� ��� ���������� ���������, ������� �� ��� ����� ����������. ������ �������, ������ ����, ������ ��������� ����, ������� ���� � ���� �� ��������� ��������, ������������ � ��� ������. �������� ���� �����. ��� ���� ���������. ��� ���� ��� �����. � ��� ����** ������**.

� ����� ������ ��, ��� �������, ��� �� �����, �� ������ �������. ��� ������� ����� ����� � ������, � ����� ��������� ������ �� ��������� ���� ���� �� ��. �� �������� ������ �� �� ������� ����, ���������� � ����� ����� �� �� �������� ����� � ������� ����.

�� ��� ���� ����������� �����, ����� �� �����, ������� � ��������� ������ ��. �� �� ����� ����� ��������� �� ���� ������ ��� �� �������� ������ ����, ���� ��� �� �� �������� ���� ��-�� ���� ������ �����.

�� ��� ����� ���� ��������� �����. ��� �������� ��� ���� ���� �������� �� ��������, ������� ���� ��������. � ����� �� ��� � ���, �� ���������� ����** ������ �����**. ����� ��� ��������� ���, ������� �������� ������� ������ ����������� �� ��� ����� � ��������� ����. ��� ��� ���� ������ ����������� � �����������, ����� ��� ���� � ���. �� ��� �����, �� ��� ������� ��� � ���� ���������� ���, � ������� ������ ���� � ����, � ���� ���� ������ � ����. ��� ������� ���, � ��� ���� �������, ������ ��� ��� �����, ��������� �� ������� �������, �� ������� ������� ������, �� ���� �������� ������� ��� �������, ������� �� ����������, ����� �� ��� � ���. ��� ����� ���� ������� ����� �������������, ����� �������������, �� ����� �� ���������� �����������. ��� ���������� ������ ���������, � ������� �������. ������� ��������� ��� �������, �����, ���������� �� �� ��������, ��� ��������� �� �� ���.

� ��������� � ������ �����, � ���������� ���; �� ����� ��� ��� ���� �������.

� � ����, ��� �� ������, � ������ �� �������� �� � ���.

� ������? � ����� ������ ����� � ��������� ���� ���� � �� �������.

� ��.

� ��� ���������, ��� ��� ����������� ���, �������� ������������ �� ��� ������� � ������. �� ����� ��������, ��� ����� ��� �������, ������� �������� �� ������ ����. �� �� ���������. �� �� ��� ��������� �� � ����, � ������� ��� ������ ��� ����� ��������.

�� ��� �� �������� ���, ��� �� �����. ������ �����, �������� ����������� � ���� �����, ������ �� ���� ������ �����������, �� ����������� �������. ��� ������� �������� �� ��� ����������� ���������� �������, ������� �������� �� � �������, �� �� ���� ������� �������� � ��� ���� ����������� �����.

� � ������ �������� �� ���� ����? � �������� ��� ��������, ������� ����� �� ��������� ��� ������.

� ���?

� �� ������. ������ ���-��, � ��� ����� ��������. ���-��, � ��� ����� ��� ����������� ��������� �������������, � �� ����� ���� �������, �� �� �� ���. ����� �� ������ ����� � �� ������, �� �� ���� ���������, ��� ��� ����. �� �������� ���� � �� ��� � ����� �������:

� ������ �� ��� �������?

�� ��������� ��� ������� �����. � ����� ��� ����� ����������, � �� ������ ������ �����.

� ������ ��� �� ���������� ����.

������ ����� ������ �����. ������ ��� ��� ������? ������ �� �� ��� ��������� �** �������** ������������ �����? ������� �� � ������ ������?! ������ ��������? ������ ���-�� ������-��������� � �� �����������? ��� � �����. ��, ��. �� ��� ��� ����������� ������� �����. ��� � �����. �� �������, ���� �� ������ �� ���, � ��� ��� ����� ���� ������?

� � �� �������� ����. �� ������ ���.

� �� � ��� ��� ������? � ���������� ��� �������, �������� �� ����. ����� ��� ���������. � ��� ��� �������? � � �� ����� ��� ��. � �� ������������ ������������. � ��� ������ �. � � �����, � � ������-���������, � ��� ��������� ����, ����� ����� �������� ������� � ��� �� ���. ����� �����. ����� ���� � �����������. ����� �� ���, ������ ����� �����������. ��� ���� �������, ����� �� �������� �� ����.

� ���������

� ���� ��� ���? � �������� ��� ��������. 

� ���� �� ��� ���������, ��� ����� �������� ��������� �� ���, ����� �����, ��� �� ����� ������� ��.

� ��.

�� �� ����� ��������� ����� �������, �, ������� ���, ����� ������ �������� ����� � ������� �������� ���� ������� �����.

� ��� ����, � ������ �� �����. � �� �� �� ���������. ���� ���� �����, ��� �, ������� ���������� ��������� ���� ����. ����! ��� �� ����������, ��� ������� ���� ������. ��� ����� ������ ����, ���� �� �� ������� �� ������� ����� ����, � �������� �������, ������� ��������� ����. � ȅ � ����� ��. � ��� �����, ���������. ���� ���� � ������ ���� �� ���, ��� � �����? � �� ������ �� ��� � ����� � ����, ������� � ������� ���. � �� � ������ ����. ������ ����. ����� ���.

**X**

��� ���� ������ �� ������. ��� ������ �������, �������, ������� ����� �������. �� ��� �� �����. ������? ������ ��� �� ��� �� �������������. �� ��� �� ������������� ���������, ��� �� ���� �� ������, ��� �� ��������� ����-�� ����� �� �������� ������ ����� ����. ��, ��� �� �����, ��� ���������� �����������. ��� �����, � ��� �� �����. ��� ����� � ����������� ����� ����������, � ��� ����� ������, ������� ���� �� ���� ������� ��� ������������������� �����. �� �������� ���������� �� ����� ����� ���� ���? ��� ������, ���, ��������, ���. �� ������ ���� ������������.

���, ��� ��� ����� �������, ��� ��� ������� ������� ��� ����� � ���������� � ���� ������� �����������. ������� ����. �� ��� ��������� ����� ��������� �� �������������, ��� �� ��� ��� ���������.

_��� � ������ ����. ������ ����. ����� ���_.

� �� ���� �� �������� ����? �� ������? �� �����? �� ����? � �������� ���, ���������� �� ���� �����. ����� ���������� � ���. ��� ������ ���������.

� �� �����.

� � �� ����? � �� ����� ������. � �� ���, ����� ������? � ������� ��� ������, �� ����� ������� � ������ ������. � �� �������� ���� �� ������ ����? �� ������ ���������? �� ������ �������?

��� ������ ����� �������� � ���.

� �������?

�������� �������� ������� � ����� � ����. ��� ���������� ����, ����� ����� �� ������� �� �����.

� � ����, ������ �� ������� ���. ��������� ��������� ������ � ���� ����� ��������, ���-��, � ��� ����� ����������. ���-��, ���� ����� ����������, ���� ����� ����������. �� ����� �� ������������ ���-�� ������, ���-�� ����� ������, �� ����� ��������� ���. ������? ������ ��� �� ���������� ������������, �����, ��� �. ���� ���, � �� ����� ����������, �� ��� ��� �� �����, �� ����. � �� ���� ������ ��� ����������� ���������? �� ������� ������� ���� � �������� ����������� ������, ������� ������� ���� � ���������� �� ����.

� ���. ���! �� �� ������, � ��� � �������� �����, ������� � ���.

� ��, ������, � ������� ����� ��������, ��� ���� �������� ����, ����� ���������� ���. � �� �� ������ ����� ���. � ���� ���� ������� �����. �� ������ ������. �� ������ ��������� �� ���� ��������, ������ ��� � �� �������� ��� ���� ������. �� ��������� ���� ��-�� ����� ����� � ����������, ������ � �����, � �������� ��������� �� �������. ��� ��� ���� �������. � ��� ��, ��� ����� �������� ������ �����������. � �� ���������. �� ������������. � ����� ���. � � �������� ���. ��� ���� �����. � �� ���� ��������� ���� ��������� ��-�������. �� ��� ��� �����.

��� ���� �����������. �� ���� ������� �������� ������� �����. ����? ��� ���� ������? �� ����� ��� ����� ������� �����, ��� ������ ����� ���� �� ������� �����. �� ������� �� ��� ��� ��� ��������� ���: � ������������ � �������������.

� ��������� �� ߅

� � �������, � �� �������� �� ���? ��, ��� �������� �������� � ��������, ��� ������ ������� ����������� ����� ��������. �� ���, ��� �� �������� ��� � ����. �� ����� ������ ��� � ����� ���� �������� ���������, ��� ����� ����� �� ����� ����������� ������, ��� �������� ���������� �� �����, ���� ��� ����� � ��������, ��������� �� ������ � ������� �������� ����� ��? ��� ����, � ��� �������� ��� � ������ ����������, ������ �������� ����������, ����� �������� ��� ������������������ ����������� ������� �����. � � ��������� ������ ��� ������� ��, ��� ��������� � �� � ��� ����, ����� ��� �� ����������� ������. � ��� ��� � �� ���� ������ ���� ����������.

�������, ��������, ���� ������, ������ - ������� ������. ��� ����� � ���������, ����������� ������ � �������� ������� ��������� �� �������������� �������� �����. � �������� ��������� ������, ��� ��� �������, �� � �����, �� ���� �������.

������� ������������ �� �������� ���� ���� ��� �� ���� ������� ���������� ������. ����� ������!_�����, �����! ����� ��������! ���, �� ����� ���!_ �� ����� �� ���������. �������� �������� � ����� ������������ �����, ����� ����� � ����� ����������� �������. ������������. ���� �� � ��������������� �� ����. ���� �������� ��� ������������!

� ������ ��� �� ���������� �������? � ������� ����� ��������. ��� ���������� �� ���� ����� ��������. ����� �������. �� �� ���� � ������ �������� �����.

� ��� ��������� ����� ������.

� ����� �������� ������� � ���, ���������� ���� ����.

� �� �������� �� �� ��� ���� ��������� �����?

��������� �������� ������ �������� �� ��� ����. ��� ���� ����, ������� ����� ��������� ��������, �������� �����, ��� ���, - ������-���������. � �� ����� ������ ��� � �������������. �� ����� ������, ��� ��������� ���������, �, ���� ���, �� ����� ������ ��� �� ������������ ��� �������. �������� ���� ����� ��, �� ��� ��� ����� ������ ���.

� �����, � ������� ��� ��������, ������ � ���� �� �����. ������ � ����.

����� ���������� ���������, �� ������ �������� � ����� � ������� ���� ������ �� �����. ��� ����� ����������� � ��, � ��� ������� � ���� ����� �������� ������ �����._�� �� ���� �� ���,_ - �������� ��������, ���������� ����������� � ������ ������ ��� ����� � ���� ����� �������� �����._�� �� ����������� ����_.

������ ������ �������� ����� ������������ ������ �� ���. �� �������, ����, ��� ��� ��������� ���, ����� ��� � ����� ������, �������� ����������� ����� � ���� � �������� ������ ��� �� �����. ������ ��� ��� �������? ������ �������� ��� �������?

�������� ������� ����� ����� � ��������, ��, ������������, ��������� �� ���������, ������� ��. � ������ ����� ��� ���� ��� ������ ���� �� �����, ������ ��� ��� �� � ���� ����������� ����.

������� ��������� �� ���� ������ ������ ����, �������� ������� ������������ ������� deja vu. ���, �������, ������. ��� ������� ������ �� ��������� ������, ���� � �� ����. ��, ��� �� �����, ��� ������� ���� ���� �� �������� � ������� ����� �����.

� ���? � ���� �������� �����. � ��� ���� ������� ��� ������ ���� ��������?

� ��� �� ������ � ����?

����� ��� ��� ��������, �� �� ��������� ������ ������ �����, �������� ������� ����������� � ����� ������ �������.

� �� ������ ���� ���� ���. � �� ������� ����� ����� �� �������������. �� ��� ���������� ���, ��� �� ��� ����� ���� �������, ������, ���� � ����? ���� ��, � ��� � ���� � ��������, ��� ���� � ����, �� ����� ���� � ���������� ���, ��� ��.

�������� ��������� ����� � ��� �������� ������. ��� ���� ������ ��� ���������� �������.

� � �� ����.

������ ���, �� ��� �������. ��� ������ ��������� �� ������� ����� ��� ������ ����� ������, ������������ ��������. ��������, ��� ��� � ������ ����: ��� ��� � ������ ��������� �������� �� ���� ��������� ���. �, ��� � ������ ������ ����������, �������� � ����� ������ � ����� ���� �����, ������ � �������� ������� � �������� �����.

� �� ������ ���� ����������, � ��������� �����, ����� ������ ������ ��������. � �, ��� �� �����, �� ���������� ���� �����, ����� � ����.

�������� �������� ������������� �� ����� �����. ������ �������. ��� ��� ����� ���������, ��� ��� ��� ���������� ����� � �������� ������ ���. �, � ��������� ������� �������, ��� ������������ �� ����, ��������� ����. �� ������, ��� ��� ������� ���, ����� ������ �� ���������� ��������� ����� ������ �������, ���, ����� �� ����� �����������.

� �� ���������� ���� �����, ����� � ����, � �������� ��, ���������. ��� ���� �������, ����� �� ������� � ��� � ���� ����� �� �������� �����. ������� ��� ������� ����� ��������� �� ����. � � � ����� ���� �� ���, ��������.

� ������ ���, ����� ���������� ���� � �� ���� �����������, ������, ��� �����-���� ������.

������������. ������������ �� �������� ����. ������������ �� �����.

� ��� �������������� �����. � ���������� �������������. � ���� ������ �������� ����� ���� �������� ����� � ����� � ��������� �� ��������.


End file.
